Revolución del Corazón
by Zoroko1898
Summary: Donquixote Mina es una Revolucionaría que por azares del destino se encuentra con la tripulación de los Piratas del Corazón, sin conocer ambos la conexión que existe entre ellos. Una historia cruel sobre la guerra contra el Gobierno Mundial y cómo afecta a la vida de Trafalgar Law y Mina. ¿El fin realmente justifica los medios? El corazón y la razón no siempre van de la mano.
1. Capítulo 1: Destino

_**¡Buenas a todos! Los que seguías la historia a lo mejor estáis confundidos, pero decidí borrar la historia anterior porque no me convencía, además perdí la contraseña de la cuenta y he perdido el hilo de mi propia historia jajaja. Así que debido a todo lo anterior he decidido empezarla de nuevo, además ya la tengo escrita y me gusta más cómo ha quedado esta vez, mucho más seria. Además esta vez pretendo que se larga como la de "Pequeña Revolucionaria" y me gusta más la historia con Law que con Kid, así que en resumen, perdonad mi tiempo ausente y disfrutad de la historia. Muchas gracias por el apoyo durante todo este tiempo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-¡Hey! ¡Cuidado por donde andas!

Una mujer mayor tropezó con Mina, provocando que ésta se tambalease.

Llevaba caminando más de 12 horas, más todas aquellas navegando en solitario, por lo que estaba agotada y tan sólo quería un lugar donde dormir, pero no tenía dinero.

Dinero, durante muchos años jamás pensó que sería un problema relevante en su vida, a penas si quiera pensaba en él, pero ahora la situación había cambiado. Además, siendo la persona que era no es como que pudiese presentarse a cualquier empleo, si algún Marine o agente del Gobierno la reconocía estaría en graves problemas.

Suspiró y supuso que pasaría otra noche bajo un porche, esperando que no lloviese o hiciese demasiado frío.

Tosió un poco.

No tenía buena pinta esa tos, ella misma lo sabía, pero no podía permitirse ir a un hospital, no podía correr el riesgo bajo ningún concepto de que la reconociesen.

Tomó aire y continuó con su camino.

* * *

-Vaya ¡No hay nada que hacer aquí! - suspiró Sachi ansioso - ¿Enserio tenemos que quedarnos aquí tres días?

-Tenemos que esperar a que el Log Pose se cargue por completo, y eso tardará unos 3 días, lo siento - se disculpó Bepo, el navegante de los piratas del Corazón.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Bepo - le consoló su capitán - Debemos reponer inventario tanto médico como de comida y lo haremos durante estos tres días ¿Lo habéis oído todos?

-¡Sí, Capitán! - exclamó toda la tripulación al unísono emocionados de recibir órdenes de su capitán.

* * *

_-Tres horas más tarde-_

Ya era casi de noche y Law junto a sus nakamas se encontraba dentro de una bar. Tenían su barco atracado en el puerto e iban a pasar la noche en él, pero antes había decidido dar a sus tripulantes un tiempo de descanso.

-Creo que voy a salir a tomar el aire - dijo a Sachi y Penguin.

-De acuerdo capitán - dijeron asintiendo.

Law salió de aquel bar, aquel ambiente le estaba siendo demasiado denso y lo único que quería era pensar sobre su siguiente plan. Acaban de llegar al Nuevo Mundo tras dejar a Luffy a cuidado de Rayleigh y debían pensar en su propia manera de volverse fuertes. Además estaba el asunto sobre _esa persona_...

Escuchó un tosido.

Giró la cabeza pero no vio a nadie.

Volvió a escuchar esa voz, así que miró de nuevo hacia los lados, pero al no ver nada decidió mirar hacia abajo.

Una figura envuelta en una capa estaba recostada en una esquina cercana a él, tosiendo sin parar.

Law no solía prestar atención a desconocidos, pero como médico no podía ignorar a alguien que claramente tenía una tos de pulmonía, así que decidió acercarse al sujeto a preguntar si estaba bien.

Al tocar el hombro, el sujeto se alteró y le apartó la mano.

-Disculpa, pero...

-Estoy bien - le respondió una voz de manera seca mientras se levantaba continuando tosiendo.

Law no insistió, no iba a ir rogando a un desconocido a que recibiese tratamiento si no lo quería, así que él también se levantó para volver al bar con sus nakamas.

De pronto escuchó algo desplomarse.

Era la persona de antes, había dado unos pocos pasos, pero su cuerpo había cedido y se había desplomado al suelo.

Law se sintió mal por el sujeto y fue a ayudarlo.

Comenzó a llover y el cirujano se empapó con rapidez, por lo que pensó que si permanecían en la lluvia durante más tiempo aquello iría a peor.

Agarró al cuerpo del suelo y le quitó la capucha para tomar su temperatura.

Se sorprendió al ver que tras la capa había una chica muy joven, bastante guapa además.

Le tocó la frente.

-Estás ardiendo - dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, como médico debía ser de sangre fría y permanecer siempre en calma- ¿De verdad pensabas que ibas a aguantar sola mucho más tiempo en ese estado?

No soltó la pregunta para que le contestase, sabía que estaba inconsciente, sin embargo ella sí que consiguió hablar, aunque pareciese que lo hiciese en sueños.

-No tengo tiempo para esto. No puedo ir a un hospital o ellos me encontrarán - su voz era débil, pero directa y clara.

Le sorprendió que en su estado pudiese si quiera abrir la boca.

El pirata sonrió.

Presintió que estaba delante de alguien bastante interesante.

* * *

Mina se despertó y miró a su alrededor.

Parecía la sala de una enfermería de algún hospital, pero, tras sentir el leve balanceo, supo que se encontraba en la enfermería de un barco.

No estaba tranquila, no sabía de quién sería el barco, a lo mejor era algún buque de la Marina que todavía no la había reconocido, pero que poco tardaría.

Vio su katana apoyada en un extremo de la cama, la agarró y comenzó a caminar con sigilo y mirando bien a su lado.

-Vaya, la mayoría de pacientes no suelen irse sin un diagnóstico - escuchó decir a una voz masculina con tono de sarcasmo.

Ella se volteó para ver al joven médico. No lo había notado.

-Tranquila - dijo levantándose sin darle demasiada importancia a la situación - No soy de la Marina, si es lo que te preocupa.

-¿No? - preguntó ella sin demasiado ímpetu.

El cirujano la acorraló con un brazo contra la pared y la miró con una sonrisa con malicia.

-Estás en un barco pirata ¿Acaso eso no te da más miedo? - le contestó casi susurrando.

Ella le dedicó otra sonrisa, pero antes de contestarle, fueron interrumpidos por Bepo.

-¡Capitán! ¡Ya está preparada la comid... - se frenó en seco al ver el panorama. Los tres se miraron.

Tras un incómodo silencio, Bepo reaccionó.

-¡Lo siento!

Law suspiró y apartó el brazo del lado de la chica.

-No te disculpes ¿Ya está la comida, no?

-Sí...

Se volteó hacia la muchacha tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Nos acompañas?


	2. Capítulo 2: Viajera

**Capítulo 2**

Todos en la mesa miraban con atención y curiosidad a la nueva comensal presente.

La noche anterior su capitán ordenó que llevasen a una chica que encontró desmayada al barco y comenzaran a tratarla. Parecía tener una grave pulmonía, pero sorprendió incluso al propio cirujano al ver que, tras un día de reposo, se curó por completo.

El capitán les dijo que se la encontró tirada en el suelo enferma. No les había dado más explicaciones sobre quién era aquella chica, y lo cierto es que realmente parecía que no tuviese mucha más idea que ellos.

Ahora que ya no estaba en aquel estado tan deplorable la podían ver mejor.

Era la chica más bonita que alguno de los presentes hubiese visto en su vida. Su piel era blanca con pelo de color rosa claro y tenía el pelo corto a la altura de los hombros con flequillo desordenado que le tapaba parte del rostro. Tal vez lo que más llamaba la atención sobre ella eran sus ojos afilados de un color nada usual: morado. Su mirada era vacía pero sensual al mismo tiempo, y debajo de sus ojos descansaban una ojeras que le añadían más interés en lugar de restárselo.

Su mirada era estoica, imposible de saber en qué pensaba realmente aunque sonriese, ya que sus ojos no combinaban con las emociones que podía dar a entender con la forma de sus labios.

Llevaba una camiseta con poco escote que dejaba ver una cicatriz en la parte derecha de su cuerpo que recorría desde el cuello hasta sólo ella sabía dónde, y encima una capa que no dejaba sus brazos ni hombros expuestos. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos y botas militares, por no hablar de esa katana tan bonita con aire siniestro que siempre llevaba con ella.

Law observando su aspecto y el cómo intentó escabullirse, además de su insistencia en no ir a un hospital público por miedo a ser reconocida, dedujo que a lo mejor sería alguna mercenaria. Pero ese aspecto angelical realmente hacía muy difícil imaginársela como una.

-Nos alegra saber que estás mejor, estooo... - dijo Shachi.

-Mina - contestó ella con una sonrisa vacía pero encantadora.

-¡Mina! ¡Mi nombre es Penguin y estás en la tripulación de los Piratas del Corazón! - continuó el otro chico intentando hacer de esa comida un evento menos incómodo.

-¿Piratas del Corazón? Tenéis un nombre muy adorable - contestó ella con una ceja levantada.

-¡No es adorable! - contestó Bepo - El nombre es porque nuestro capitán es un reconocido cirujano ¡El cirujano de la muerte! - intentó elevar su tono de voz a uno amenazador, pero poco podía conseguir.

-¿Cirujano de la muerte?

-El mismo - le contestó el capitán estando encima de ella y con un brazo a su lado - ¿Y tú eres...?

-Una viajera - contestó ella con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿Y a dónde te diriges, señorita viajera?

-Soy un alma libre capitán - contestó dándole un golpe suave en el pecho con un dedo - No tengo un rumbo establecido, el mundo está lleno de aventuras, y al fin y al cabo es redondo. Tarde o temprano llegaré a donde tenga que llegar.

-Una forma interesante de viajar.

Ella sonrió, pero otra vez sin emoción. Todos los presentes sabían que ella no tenía miedo, hasta parecía estar riéndose por dentro de la situación.

-Sois todos muy amables por ayudarme, recordaré vuestro gesto y si el destino vuelve a cruzar nuestros destinos os devolveré el favor - dijo con un gesto dando las gracias mientras se levantaba tras acabar la comida.

-¿Ya se va, señorita? - le preguntó Jean Bart con curiosidad.

Pero antes de que alguien dijese algo ella ya había saltado por la borda hacia el puerto de la ciudad en la que estaban atracados.

-¿Qué clase de mujer era? - comenzaron a comentar los tripulantes entre ellos, todos estaban bastante confundidos.

Law se sentó y comenzó a jugar con el plato vacío dejado por ella y su cuchara.

-Con que Mina ¿eh?

* * *

La pelirrosa observó desde la mesa de una terraza al alcalde de la ciudad donde ella estaba.

Era un hombre buscado por la Armada Revolucionaria por crímenes contra la humanidad. El alcalde de ese pueblo era un conocido traficante de armas en los bajos fondos y que tenía a la población sumida en el terror, pues obligaba a niños de barrios pobres a trabajar para él durante horas en los astilleros ocultando armas en los barcos que atracaban en el puerto de la ciudad a cambio de un salario que no les daba ni para comprar pan.

Las misiones humanitarias como esas solía hacerlas Sabo, pero al estar relacionada con el tráfico en los Bajos Fondos entonces entraba ella. Su misión consistía en encontrar pruebas para Dragon sobre la explotación infantil que existía en ese lugar, además de encontrar una posible conexión entre ese puerto y el de Dressrosa.

Debía encontrar una pista sobre que incriminara a Doflamingo sobre el puerto ilegal de contrabando de armas y drogas.

No porque tuviese un especial rencor hacia su tío, al fin y al cabo él fue quien la crió tras la muerte de su padre, si no por que la última meta era llegar a cualquier prueba que afirmase que todo el mercado negro de los Bajos Fondos estaba siendo arbitrado por el propio Gobierno Mundial, a pesar de que estaba totalmente prohibido por ellos mismos.

Debía encontrar esas pruebas, y Doflamingo era la manera más directa al ser un Shichibukai. Si Doflamingo caía, el Gobierno no podría seguir ocultando sus pecados.

El fin justifica los medios ¿no?

* * *

Los piratas caminaban por la plaza del pueblo, continuando comprando alimentos y demás ya que no sabían cuánto tiempo más estarían en alta mar antes de la siguiente isla.

Escucharon de pronto gritos y vieron a una multitud correr despavorida en dirección contraria a la plaza central.

Los piratas miraron a su capitán, y tras recibir una mueca de aceptación, corrieron a ver qué es lo que sucedía.

Tras llegar a la zona donde estaba el bullicio, los piratas observaron a una madre rogando a un hombre que no azotara con el látigo a su hijo, el cual parecía al borde de la desnutrición.

-¿Pero qué demonios? - preguntó Shachi al ver la situación.

Miraron que, a pesar de que estaba ocurriendo en pleno mediodía en el medio de la plaza, todos apartaban la mirada a pesar de su claro disgusto por la situación.

-¿Por qué nadie dice nada? - preguntó Penguin a un local - ¡Van a hacer daño a esas personas!

-Si hacemos algo recibiremos nosotros el castigo - le respondió un señor asustado - Ese niño no trabajó las horas que le tocaba y no se puede hacer nada, deberá recibir su castigo por no cumplir las órdenes del alcalde.

-¡Pero eso es una locura! ¡Es sólo un niño! - exclamó Shachi alterado.

Law observaba la situación con detenimiento, estaba preparado para usar sus poderes en cualquier momento, pero no iba a poner en riesgo a su tripulación tampoco, aunque debía reconocer que esa situación le disgustaba enormemente.

El alcalde comenzó a usar el látigo, pero antes de que tocase al niño una persona en una capa frenó el arma.

-¿Qué demonios haces? - preguntó el alcalde a la persona que había frenado el ataque.

-Eso debería preguntar yo - contestó Mina fulminándolo con la mirada - No sabía que ahora la explotación infantil estaba bien vista por el Gobierno.

-¿Crees acaso que alguien te va a hacer caso? Hasta los Marines hacen la vista gorda al saber que estoy protegido por un Shichibukai.

Law se sorprendió al escuchar eso, acaso podría estar refiriéndose a...

-¿Doflamingo? - terminó Mina.

-Veo que estás al tanto niña, así que yo de ti me apartaría si no deseas también que...

Todos se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron a la chica ahorcando al hombre con su propio látigo.

-Tal vez debería siendo hora que unas nuevas elecciones ¿No crees? - le decía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras el hombre forcejeaba para poder retirarse el látigo del cuello.

A pesar de que le divertía aquello, al observar la cara de los ciudadanos se dio cuenta de que tal vez aquella no era la mejor solución, por lo que dejó respirar al hombre.

Suspiró, aquel tipo de misiones humanitarias no eran lo suyo, Sabo sabía convencer a la gente y hacer que se unieran a su causa, ella simplemente era buena para otras cosas.

-Oye - dijo en voz alta a la gente asustada - ¿De verdad vais a voltear la mirada mientras una persona asesina a otra? ¿A caso no estáis cansados de vivir con miedo y dejar que vuestros hijos trabajen interminables horas sin recibir nada?

La gente miró hacia abajo.

Mina suspiró nuevamente.

-De nada sirve que venga un héroe a salvaros si vosotros mismos no hacéis nada para cambiar la situación ¡Debéis levantaros!

La gente comenzó a hablar entre ella cada vez más animada. Mina supo que si continuaba por ahí tal vez conseguiría algo, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que hacía el rubio.

-Pero nosotros no somos fuertes - dijo un hombre asustado - Si traen un ejército a someternos no podremos hacer nada.

Todos asintieron.

Mina entendía esa preocupación, la entendía a la perfección porque ella misma fue parte del otro bando durante mucho tiempo.

-¿De verdad pensáis que alguien enviará un ejército de mil personas a una ciudad como la vuestra? Sois miles de ciudadanos aquí, sois más fuertes - la duda comenzaba a disiparse en sus rostros - ¡Si no os levantáis mañana otra persona caerá muerta por culpa de los intereses de los de arriba! ¿Estáis bien con eso?

-¡No! - comenzó a escuchar gritos de la multitud inconforme.

-¡No podemos seguir permitiendo esta situación!

Poco a poco la multitud comenzó a levantarse. El alcalde y sus ayudantes intentaron mantenerlos a raya, pero el gentío ya estaba demasiado alterado.

-¡Mira lo que has conseguido! - le gritó el hombre a la revolucionaria - ¡Si no entrego ese cargamento Doflamingo vendrá a por todos! ¡Nos has condenado a la furia de un Shichibukai!

-¿Acaso crees de verdad que me importa que me acuses a Doflamingo? - preguntó Mina mientras sonreía con desprecio al hombre mientras le pisaba.

El hombre sintió una sensación que le recorrió toda la espalda al observar esa sonrisa.

Era la misma que sentía cuando hablaba con el propio Doflamingo.

Era igual, la misma mirada amenazante y de superioridad.

La misma sonrisa torcida y malvada...

-Mina-san - dijo de pronto Bepo, interrumpiendo a la muchacha - Lo que has hecho... ¡Ha sido alucinante!

-¡Sí! Ha sido impresionante - dijeron el resto de la tripulación.

Mina no estaba contenta de que la hubiesen seguido, ahora empezarían a hacer preguntas y eso no le convenía. Eran personas a las que les debía la vida y honestamente le caían bien, pero lo hacía por su bien.

Estar con alguien como ella les traería problemas.

-Buena labor humanitaria - escuchó la pelirrosa.

Era el capitán pirata de ojos dorados.

-Yo no... - intentó justificar ella antes de que él la interrumpiese.

-Dime señorita viajera - continuó hablando el moreno - Ya sé que no tiene un rumbo pero ¿Qué tal si nos acompaña al menos hasta la siguiente isla? - le preguntó.

-Capitán, no soy alguien con quien debáis relacionaros - contestó ella levantando una ceja.

-Si es porque eres una persona con tendencia a atraer problemas no te preocupes - volteó los ojos - Peor que Mugiwara-ya no puedes ser.

Todos los tripulantes rieron al recordar a Luffy y todas las escenas que habían sido creadas por su culpa.

Mina se lo pensó durante un instante. La verdad es que aborrecía estar tanto tiempo sola. Si bien era cierto que sus otros dos compañeros viajaban solos al igual que ella, Sabo sí que solía llevar compañía de vez en cuando.

Se preguntó a sí misma si estaba bien disfrutar de aquella compañía al menos durante un tiempo.

Miró a la mano que le había tendido el capitán de aquella curiosa tripulación de sombreros extraños.

Tal vez... si sólo era poco tiempo...

Se sorprendió a sí misma aceptando esa mano y acompañando a aquellos chicos hacia el submarino de color amarillo.

En verdad nadie quiere estar solo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Preocupación en vano

**Capítulo 3**

Estar en la tripulación de los piratas del Corazón era una experiencia que Mina jamás había pensado que podría disfrutar.

Acostumbrada a una vida llena de violencia desde la infancia quedó muy sorprendida al ver que la famosa tripulación comandada por el "cirujano de la muerte" no tenía nada de "mortal" o si quiera de "cruel" a pesar de la reputación de su capitán.

Law era demasiado listo como para meterse en problemas innecesarios. La tripulación solía evitar cualquier problema gracias a la astucia de su capitán y las grandes habilidades de navegante de Bepo. Las pocas veces que Mina pudo ver que se encontraban inevitablemente con problemas pudo comprobar que el capitán era un hombre práctico, es decir, eliminaba los problemas de raíz:

¿Barco enemigo? Lo cortaba por la mitad y lo hundía.

¿Ruta peligrosa? Mejor damos un rodeo.

No era un motivo de queja para Mina. Sin duda le alegraba ver que la mayor parte eran piratas pacíficos y que realmente no tenían manchadas las manos de sangre.

Le reconfortaba la inocencia de sus nuevos compañeros. Era toda una nueva experiencia levantarse y ver caras felices por las mañanas, caras que no mostraban terror o preocupación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía segura.

Por otra parte, sentía la preocupación de que existiese una extrema dependencia de todos los tripulantes hacia su capitán, ninguno de ellos peleaba prácticamente nunca, siempre primero se ocupaba el capitán y ellos le ayudaban.

No es que fuesen cómodos, trabajaban como locos en el barco y trataban a su capitán como un dios sobre la tierra, simplemente le preocupaba a Mina que no fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes como para sobrevivir al Nuevo Mundo.

Se quedó pensativa durante un instante.

¿Acaso se estaba preocupando por gente que a penas conocía?

¿Le preocupaba el bienestar de un grupo de piratas con sombreros extraños?

Se rió para sus adentros.

Tal vez había sido buena idea irse un tiempo con ellos.

* * *

Mina llevaba dentro de la tripulación durante un mes.

Nadie de la tripulación en el tiempo que ella llevaba ahí no la vio combatir ni una sola vez, ni si quiera de hacer el esfuerzo.

Las pocas veces que tuvieron problemas observaron que la pelirrosa se quedaba en la parte más alta del submarino y se dedicaba a observar la batalla o el desenlace del conflicto sin interferir en lo más mínimo.

-Tal vez no le guste luchar - comentó casualmente Shachi - Tal vez no sepa incluso.

-Pero ya la viste ahorcar a un hombre en aquella isla esa vez, y ni si quiera parecía que le costase - dijo Penguin - Definitivamente sabe luchar, pero no quiere.

Mientras los tripulantes comentaban las diferentes versiones que tenían, el capitán simplemente escuchaba a sus nakamas mientras leía un periódico.

-Yo creo que nos está poniendo a prueba - dijo Jean Bart - como ex-capitán de una tripulación muy violenta de piratas puedo oler a las personas fuertes enseguida - miró a Law - Y siento que el capitán opina igual que yo.

Law sonrió a pesar de que no apartó la vista del periódico.

-¿Poniéndonos a prueba? - preguntó Bepo - ¿Acaso no nos ve lo suficientemente fuertes?

-Bueno, el Nuevo Mundo está lleno de peligros que jamás hemos presenciado, quizás fuese lo mejor que comenzásemos a tomarnos nuestro entrenamiento más enserio - dijo pensativo Penguin - Hasta los Sombrero de Paja se han tomado un descanso para entrenar.

-Creo que tienes razón - dijo Jean Bart.

-¡Capitán! - exclamó Bepo - ¿No sería buena idea tomar un descanso de nuestra ruta y entrenar para volvernos más fuertes?

-¿No piensas que eres ya fuerte? - preguntó el moreno.

-¡Por supuesto! Pero tal vez entrenar un poco no nos vendría mal...

-Bepo tiene razón, no queremos que pasen los años y quedarnos atrás de Eustass o Mugiwara - dijo Shachi preocupado.

Esperaban que su capitán diese alguna orden de parar en alguna isla para comenzar algún entrenamiento fuerte, pero en su lugar él simplemente dobló su periódico, se levantó de su silla, caminó hacia la puerta mientras sonreía y les dijo:

-Tan solo seguidme.

Todos se emocionaron ante las palabras de su capitán, pero tras salir éste, las preocupaciones no menguaron.

Tras un rato, Mina entró a la cocina, donde los chicos se encontraban hablando sobre el tema.

-¡Mina-san! - exclamó Shachi al verla - ¿Necesitas algo?

-Iba a por un vaso de agua.

Tras servirle el vaso de agua, Mina se dispuso a salir de la cocina sin más.

-¡E...Espera! - le gritó Shachi al verla marchar - ¿No nos vas a preguntar qué nos pasa?

-¿Hm?

Los tres tripulantes suspiraron al unísono, provocando que a Jean Bart se le escapara una gota de sudar detrás de la cabeza ante ese gesto tan infantil.

Mina levantó una ceja.

-¡Law no nos deja entrenar! - comenzó a hablar Shachi.

-¡Nos vamos a quedar por detrás de los piratas de Kid! - continuó Penguin.

-Sería una completa humillación ser más débiles que un tulipán - dijo con morros Bepo.

Mientras los tres se quejaban, Jean Bart suspiraba.

El ex-capitán miró a la pelirrosa, preguntándose qué opinaba sobre aquella pataleta tan infantil de sus compañeros.

Finalmente, la pelirrosa habló.

-Bepo ¿Acaso no eres tú el navegante?

-¿Hm? Sí...

-¿Y no te has preguntado por qué llevamos dando vueltas durante un mes?

Todos se quedaron mirándose entre sí, confundidos.

Mina sonrió.

-Tenéis un capitán muy listo, es consciente del lugar en el que nos encontramos, así que está tanteando el terreno para saber a lo que os enfrentáis antes de llegar más lejos.

Todos la miraron con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Enserio?

Ella asintió.

-Probablemente una vez haya terminado de inspeccionar la zona decida la clase de entrenamiento que recibiréis en base a las amenazas que él vea.

Todos tenías corazones en los ojos.

-¡Y pensar que el capitán sería tan inteligente y considerado!

-¡Jamás volveré a cuestionarme alguna de sus decisiones!

Mientras alababan al capitán, Jean Bart se acercó a Mina.

-No sé a qué te dedicas, pero si de una cosa estoy seguro es de que no eres débil.

Mina no dijo nada.

-Sé sincera ¿Cómo nos ves? ¿Has estado ya en el Nuevo Mundo?

Tras mirarlo con cierto recelo, miró al frente y contestó a su pregunta.

-Moriréis en la tercera isla si no os volvéis más fuertes.

Todos dejaron de celebrar.

-¿E...Enserio? - preguntó Shachi.

-¿Tan débiles somos? - preguntó Bepo - Perdón...

-¿Débiles? - se mantuvo pensativa - Sería demasiado pronto para catalogaros, no os he visto luchar... Me baso tal vez en los lugares en los que yo he estado...

"¿En qué clase de lugares ha estado ella?" pensaron todos con una gota tras la cabeza.

* * *

Law escuchó a sus nakamas desde el otro lado del arco de la puerta. Iba a entrar, pero se mantuvo en silencio al observar el rostro de la pelirrosa.

A pesar de las risas de sus compañeros, ella parecía estar absorta en su propio mundo, recordando algo no particularmente agradable, aunque tampoco podía saberlo con exactitud por culpa de su rostro inexpresivo.

Ella se tocó el brazo y apretó los dientes.

De pronto volvió a si misma y vio al capitán.

-Oh, Capitán - dijo con una sonrisa - Parece ser que el malentendido se arregló ¿No crees?

-Sí...

Ella le dedicó una última sonrisa y salió por la puerta.

Law se giró para verla.

Se preguntó qué clase de persona sería ella en verdad.

* * *

_-Hace cuatro años-_

Balas y explosiones se escuchaban por todo el campo de batalla.

Gritos de agonía resonaban sin parar.

-Por favor... ayuda - consiguió articular un soldado caído.

La niña, tras escuchar sus lamentos, decidió ir a ayudarlo.

Se acercó y le dio parte del agua que tenía en su cantimplora.

Al principio, el hombre aceptó encantado la ayuda, pero, tras ver el uniforme de la persona de la que estaba recibiendo ayuda, cogió su puñal, dispuesto a herir.

Antes de que el hombre si quiera pudiese hacer algo, fue degollado con rapidez.

Sin ningún tipo de pasión o sentimiento en concreto, Mina limpió la hoja con la que acababa de quitar la vida a aquel hombre.

Su mirada vacía miraba el cuerpo sin vida del hombre.

-Tan sólo trataba de ayudar... - masculló en voz baja.

Suspiró y se levantó.

Observó el campo lleno de muerte que se extendía por todos lados. Miró una vez más al cadáver.

"Tal vez no habría hecho falta matarlo..." pensó para sus adentros. "Tal vez si le hubiese hecho entender que sólo era agua habría bajado el arma..."

-No te mortifiques - le dijo un compañero suyo mientras le tocaba el hombro - En la guerra no hay amigos, sólo objetivos.

Tras su compañero alejarse, Mina miró la sangre ajena que aún no se había limpiado de su mano.

-Tal vez ese sea el problema.


	4. Capítulo 4: Un buen chico

**Capítulo 4**

El submarino atracó en el puerto de una ciudad bastante grande, por lo que al bajar, los tripulantes le pidieron a su capitán si podía dejarles tiempo libre para divertirse.

-De acuerdo, tenéis hasta el atardecer, después vendréis todos de vuelta al barco - todos asintieron - Y nada de problemas ¿De acuerdo? - su voz era severa.

-¡Sí, capitán! - exclamaron todos al unísono.

En cuestión de segundos, todos los tripulantes ya habían desaparecido, dejando a Law y a Mina a solas.

-Me pregunto a qué se dedicarán en su tiempo libre - comentó ella al aire.

-Mientras no se metan en problemas honestamente me es indiferente.

-Parecen buenos chicos, no creo que sean de los que se metan en incidentes intencionalmente - dijo levantando una ceja.

Law se mantuvo en silencio durante un instante.

-Hay más oscuridad en ellos de lo que crees.

Ella se quedó mirándolo.

-He navegado con ellos durante mucho tiempo, a Shachi, Penguin y Bepo los conozco desde hace más de 10 años.

-Veo que estáis muy unidos.

-Ellos en verdad son bastante problemáticos - dijo suspirando.

Mina rió.

-Tú pareces un hombre que intenta evitarlos.

-Hay veces en las que no puedes escapar de ellos - suspiró de nuevo - ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Yo? - se mantuvo pensativa, pero finalmente puso una mueca amarga - Tal vez me busco más problemas de los que puedo soportar.

_-Tres horas más tarde-_

-Así que... ¿También eres del North Blue? Quién lo diría.

-Bueno, nací ahí, pero me crié en...

De pronto, escucharon un estruendo viniendo de uno de los callejones de los alrededores.

Ambos decidieron acercarse para ver qué es lo que sucedía.

-Vaya, parece una pelea callejera - dijo Mina sin mucho asombro.

-Maldición - dijo Law entre los dientes.

Mina vio que el pirata estaba alterado, así que decidió fijarse mejor en la pelea.

Para su sorpresa eran Shachi y Penguin los que la protagonizaban.

-¿Quién demonios te crees para hablar así de nuestro capitán? - dijo Shachi alterado - ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Y menos sobre nuestro capitán!

-Shachi ¡Debes tranquilizarte! - exclamó Penguin intentando detener a su amigo.

-No necesito saber nada sobre él - contestó la otra persona - No sois más que unos piratas de poca monta.

La discusión se iba calentando por momentos.

-¡Shachi, Penguin! - exclamó Law - ¿Qué he dicho sobre las peleas? ¿Es que nadie me hace ni puto caso? - parecía bastante enfadado.

-¡Pero capitán! ¡Éste tío se piensa que puede insultarte como quiera! - exclamó Shachi -¡Nadie te falta al respeto y menos delante nuestra!

Law suspiró.

-A mi no me importa en absoluto lo que la gente diga sobre mi, y lo sabéis de sobra.

-Pero - Shachi apretó los puños - No por eso nosotros vamos a permitir que basura como él abra la boca.

-¿Ha? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ha venido vuestro capitancito a defenderos? - continuó burlándose el hombre - Sois patéticos, si yo fuera vuestro capitán os tiraría de la borda, no sois más que escoria - les escupió en la cara y comenzó a reírse.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso para el pelirrojo.

-¡Shachi! - exclamó Law.

Demasiado tarde, la pelea llegó a las manos. Ambos hombres comenzaron a darse puñetazos y tirarse al suelo.

Mina miró con atención la rabia del pelirrojo. Quizás la pelea comenzó igualada, pero en cuestión de segundos la violencia del pelirrojo aumentó drásticamente y los golpes se volvieron más brutales.

Penguin intentó separar a su compañero del hombre, pero ese era el punto sin retorno, Shachi a esas alturas ya no lo iba a dejar escapar, la pelirrosa sabía eso de sobra.

El pelirrojo consiguió tirar al suelo al otro hombre y comenzó a propinarle puñetazos con tanta fuerza en la cara que hubo un punto en el que dejó de moverse.

El hombre ya no se movía, pero el chico continuaba desquitándose con el cuerpo inerte del hombre, manchando sus nudillos de sangre.

El pelirrojo, en medio de su furia, sintió una mano en su hombro, la de Mina.

Paró de dar golpes al cuerpo y miró a la pelirrosa con vergüenza. Se sobó los nudillos.

-Yo...No quería llegar a esto - dijo de manera entrecortada - No sé cómo he podido perder el control así.

Law se arrodilló a su lado y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con los dedos.

-Tonto - su tono era calmado - No necesito que me defiendas, no soy ningún niño pequeño ¿sabes? - le sonrió, tal vez para tranquilizarlo y no pensara en lo que acababa de hacer.

-Perdón.

Law levantó a su subordinado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con vosotros? - no sonaba enfadado.

Penguin sonrió y se disculpó también. Su capitán les hizo señas para que salieran de aquel callejón y volvieran al barco.

Shachi antes de irse se volteó, sin saber muy bien por qué. Vio a Mina agachada sobre el cuerpo del hombre. Ella se volteó a ver a Shachi y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, yo me ocupo del resto.

Él hizo el amago de decir algo, pero Law lo arrastró antes de que pudiese hacerlo.

* * *

Tras un rato, Law vio a Mina llegar al submarino.

-Estaba muerto ¿verdad?

-Es posible - contestó ella con tranquilidad mientras parecía tirar un trapo manchado a la basura.

-¿Y qué has hecho con el cuerpo?

Ella simplemente sonrió y se fue de la habitación donde el capitán estaba.

La pelirrosa entró a la enfermería del submarino, donde Shachi estaba terminando de desinfectarse solo las heridas de las manos.

-¡Mina-san! - exclamó el pelirrojo nervioso nada más la vio entrar - Esto... quería disculparme por lo de antes.

-¿Disculparte?

-Yo... hacía tiempo que no perdía el control así - agachó el rostro avergonzado - Siento que vieras algo así, pensarás que estoy enfermo...

Mina lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué pensaría eso de alguien que dio la cara por el honor de su capitán?

-Yo...

Mina se sentó a su lado, comenzó a desinfectar las heridas de la mano del chico y las vendó con cuidado mientras ambos permanecían en silencio.

-Shachi, yo no tengo ningún derecho a juzgar tus acciones - dijo ella mientras aún vendaba las heridas con cuidado.

-Mina...

-Vivimos en un mundo cruel, tarde o temprano acabamos hiriendo. Da igual si eres un pirata o un comerciante o ganadero. No deberías disculparte por defender aquello en lo que crees - levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos con seriedad - Jamás dudes de tus ideales, porque si lo haces te vendrás abajo.

Él asintió.

-¿El hombre está bien?

-¿Acaso eso importa?

-Creo que tal vez me emocioné un poco...

Mina sonrió.

-Eres un buen chico ¿Eh?

Él se sonrojó.

-A veces me altero y soy un poco violento, el capitán es la única persona que siempre ha conseguido calmarme - miró con nostalgia las vendas - Siempre nos ha cuidado, tal vez por eso me molesta tanto que la gente hable - apretó los puños - Nadie sabe por lo que Law ha pasado, nadie tiene derecho a hablar sobre él.

Mina permaneció en silencio.

-Gracias Mina.

Ella lo miró con duda.

-Gracias por ayudarme - sonrió con tristeza - Sé que el tipo está muerto y te ocupaste del cadáver.

-¿Era tu primera vez?

-No, no es la primera persona a la que he matado, pero no me acostumbro a ello - acarició sus vendas - ¿Acaso es eso posible? ¿Acostumbrarse a quitar la vida a otros?

Ella no dijo nada.

-Mina-san ¿tú has matado alguna vez?

Tras un segundo en silencio, ella simplemente contestó:

-¿Tú qué piensas?

-Bueno, Mina-san se ve una persona tan amable que me cuesta imaginarlo - dijo riéndose.

Ella sonrió.

-He ocultado un cadáver ¿Crees que alguien con las manos limpias sabría cómo hacerlo? - dijo de manera irónica.

Shachi se rió.

-Supongo que no.

Ambos se miraron.

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas cuando tienes que hacerlo? - preguntó - ¿Cómo haces para sobrellevarlo?

-No pienso que las personas nazcan para ser asesinas, pero tampoco creo que vivamos en un mundo lo suficientemente justo como para que nos podamos permitir ser inocentes.

-...

-Todos los conflictos, sean del calibre que sean, empiezan por dolor y continúan por el odio. Más tarde te preguntas cómo has podido llegar a una situación así, una situación en la que hayas perdido tanto el control sobre ti mismo.

Antes de marcharse, Mina se volteó.

-Mi consejo personal - Shachi vio por primera vez una cara que jamás pensó que vería en un rostro tan dulce, una mirada tan vacía y fría que le hizo estremecerse - Simplemente deja de pensar tanto sobre esas cosas - dejó de mirarlo - Te será más fácil de sobrellevar.

* * *

"-¿Ves a toda esta gente por debajo nuestra?

-Sí.

-Pues recuerdo muy bien eso mismo, están por _debajo_ nuestra.

La niña asintió ante las palabras de su tío.

Quizás había nacido mal de la cabeza, tal vez nunca se llegó a sentir la supuesta gracia divina de la que su tío siempre le había hablado, pero con el paso de los años comenzó a cuestionarse si realmente ella era tan especial como le hacían creer.

Caminaba por las calles mirando como todos hincaban una rodilla al suelo y le dedicaban una reverencia sin siquiera pensarlo.

Aceptaban órdenes sin oponer resistencia alguna por más injustas que fuesen.

¿Tal vez por _quién_ era ella?

Todos conocían su lugar, su estatus.

Hubo un momento en el que ella comenzó a ser consciente de sus propias acciones y a lo que se dedicaba.

Al volver de aquel lugar se preguntó por qué la gente seguía alabándola.

¿Acaso no sabían _qué_ era ella?

¿No les importaba saber que se dedicaba a decidir sobre la vida de las personas?

Hubo otro momento en el que se preguntó si _realmente_ estaba bien que ella decidiera sobre la vida de los demás.

"No somos como ellos, somos _especiales_" eso era lo que siempre le repetía Doflamingo.

¿Realmente lo eran?

¿Quién decidía eso?

¿Por qué parecía que sólo ella se preguntaba esas cosas?

-¿En qué clase de mundo vivimos?"

* * *

-Hey - dijo el moreno, interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos.

-Capitán - dijo ella con una sonrisa, disimulando - ¿Ocurre algo?

-Shachi parece mucho más tranquilo, gracias por hacerte cargo de él.

-Es un buen chico, lo que ha ocurrido no demuestra lo contrario para mi.

-Todos lo son, pero ciertas circunstancias en la vida les hace ser demasiado impulsivos, tal vez por eso no me atrevo a continuar más lejos - se quedó pensativo - No hasta que estemos todos listos.

-¿Alguna vez has estado en el Nuevo Mundo, capitán?

-No, pero veo que tú sí ¿Algún consejo?

-No creo que haga falta que te lo diga, pero hay mucha gente cruel en este mundo, sin importar si estamos o no en el Nuevo Mundo. Simplemente aquí a parte son todos fuertes - se volteó a verlo a los ojos - ¿Te crees capaz de soportar las cosas que a partir de ahora verás?

-Créeme - le contestó con seriedad - A mi nada puede impresionarme.

Ella rió amargamente.

-Nunca pienses que has visto lo peor, te sorprenderás al ver de qué son capaces las personas - hizo una pausa -¿Qué es lo que le da más miedo en esta vida, capitán?

-Aquello que no puedo saber cómo funciona.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Como qué?

Law la miró.

-Como tú.


	5. capítulo 5: Sopa fría

**Capítulo 5**

Desde el incidente del callejón, la tripulación empezó a encariñarse mucho con la pelirrosa, la comenzaron a ver como una compañera más y buscaban intencionalmente su compañía a pesar de que ésta no era especialmente expresiva o habladora.

Sin embargo todos sabían hasta que punto podían llegar a ella, sabían que su capitán sentía un _especial_ interés sobre ella a pesar de que no lo expresaba completamente.

-Me sorprende que el capitán le haya ofrecido unirse a nosotros - dijo Bepo mientras limpiaba la cubierta con Shachi y Penguin.

-No se ha unido a nosotros - le corrigió su compañero - Viaja con nosotros porque íbamos en una dirección conveniente para ella, en cuanto nos desviemos de su ruta abandonará el barco.

-Lo siento - se disculpó el oso polar.

-¡Por eso mismo deberíamos hacer algo para que cuando se vaya nos eche de menos y vuelva! - exclamó emocionado Shachi - Estoy seguro de que el capitán es lo que quiere también.

Todos asintieron en silencio y con seriedad.

Tras un momento de silencio, Shachi y Penguin comenzaron a reír con malicia.

-¿Por qué os estáis riendo? - preguntó confundido el animal.

-¡Oh capitán! - comenzó Shachi imitando la voz de una mujer y gesticulando de forma exagerada - ¡Desearía quedarme para siempre a su lado!

-No te preocupes nena - continuó Penguin imitando la voz profunda de su capitán - ¿Acaso no sabes por qué me llaman el Doctor "Roba-corazones?

-Noooo ¿Por queee?

-Porque una vez entras a mi ROOM ya no puedes escapar - imitó la pose del ataque característico del pirata.

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Ambos comenzaron a reír como locos al borde de las lágrimas, hasta que observaron que Bepo señalaba asustado detrás de ellos.

Ambos dejaron caer una gota de sudor tras sus cabezas.

-Está detrás nuestra ¿verdad?

El oso asintió.

-Vaya, vaya - comenzó a hablar su capitán, provocando que ambos se erizaran de terror - Veo que os lo estáis pasando muy bien.

-¡Ca...Capitán! - exclamó el pelirrojo - ¡Justo ahora estábamos hablando sobre lo genial que es!

-¡Eso, eso! - continuó alabándolo nervioso Penguin - Estamos taaaan agradecidos de que seas tú nuestro capitán jeje

-Sí jaja

-...

-...

-...

-Tal vez debería cambiar vuestras piernas por colas de pescados muertos de la cocina - dijo con una sonrisa retorcida.

-¡CAPITAAAAAAAAAN! - comenzaron a llorar ambos.

-¡Hey! ¡Dejad de lloriquearme los pantalones! - se quejó el moreno mientras intentaba apartarse a sus dos subordinados llorones de sus piernas.

Bepo suspiró.

-Venga, hacedme un favor e id a limpiar los pasillos de dentro - dijo soltando un suspiro de agotamiento - y dejad de decir tonterías.

-¡Sí capitán! - exclamaron felices al conseguir que el pirata no se enfadara más con ellos.

Tras entrar los tres dentro, Law suspiró otra vez.

-Yo creo que te imitan bastante bien - dijo una voz juguetona detrás de él.

Law se sobresaltó al no esperarse que ella estuviese escuchando también toda la conversación.

-¡¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?! - dijo avergonzado.

-Llevo toda la mañana aquí leyendo - dijo ella entre risillas.

-Son tontos, no les hagas caso - dijo molesto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan cruel capitán?

-¿Eh?

-¿Acaso no deseas que me quede siempre a tu lado? - Dijo con la voz más encantadora que pudo mientras se arrimaba al moreno, provocando que éste se sonrojase.

Al ver su mueca de burla el moreno supo que claramente imitaba la voz forzada de Shachi de antes e intentaba reírse de él.

-No seas tonta - contestó apartándola y rojo de la vergüenza ante esa situación.

-Oh venga capitán, todas las damas queremos a alguien que nos robe el corazón - continuó con la broma.

Finalmente el cirujano se cansó y se volteó para acorralarla con un brazo por encima de su cabeza.

-Si tantas ganas tienes puedo hacer tus deseos realidad - cambió el tono de voz.

Tal vez realmente la pelirrosa no se esperaba que el moreno continuara con la broma, por lo que se quedó sin palabras.

El pirata se acercó más aún.

-Y además puedo hacerlo de manera literal - puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mina iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por un grito.

-¡LA COMIDA YA ESTÁ!

-Ambos dejaron la escenita y comenzaron a caminar para el comedor.

Pero antes de que llegaran con el resto, el moreno le susurró en el oído.

-Ya sabes por qué me llaman así.

Ella puso una mueca.

Él simplemente se rió.

* * *

Todos reían y hablaban de manera muy animada mientras comían. Era un ambiente relajante para la revolucionaria y guardaba dentro de ella aquellos momentos lo mejor que podía cada vez que los experimentaba, pues sabía que se acabarían en poco tiempo.

-¿Mina-chan?

Salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí?

Penguin sonrió.

-Digo que si te gusta la comida.

-Sí - contestó ella devolviendo la sonrisa - Casi nunca como cosas tan buenas.

-¿Y eso?

-No soy muy buena en la cocina y no suelo tener tampoco mucho tiempo o los medios mientras viajo - contestó mientras comía.

Todos la miraron con compasión

-¡Mina-chwan! ¡Siempre que estés con nosotros te prepararé la comida más deliciosa que jamás hayas probado! - dijo lloriqueando Penguin mientras se restregaba a la pelirrosa.

Mina sonrió.

Comer algo delicioso en compañía que disfrutaba.

¿Acaso se merecía un regalo como ese después de todo lo hecho?

* * *

Abrió la caja.

Sopa fría y probablemente pasada de fecha.

Mina suspiró y comenzó a comerla resignada. No era ni de lejos algo que le gustara y llevaba una semana con lo mismo, pero tampoco estaba en posición de elección.

-¿Otra vez sopa caducada y fría? - escuchó quejarse a un compañero - Doflamingo nos va a matar antes que el enemigo con esta comida tan deprimente.

-Ganamos en el campo de batalla, creo que como mínimo deberían darnos algo mejor para comer aunque sea de agradecimiento - continuó otro.

-Hey, Comandante - se dirigió un soldado a Mina - Eres nuestra futura Reina ¿No podrías decirle a Doflamingo que hiciera el favor de darnos algo más decente? Al fin y al cabo su heredera también debe alimentarse correctamente.

-¡Eso!

-Si tenéis tantas ganas de comer otra cosa podéis iros cuando queráis - contestó fríamente, provocando que todos se callaran de inmediato - O también podéis eliminar a esos desgraciados de una vez por todas y volver a casa, vosotros decidís.

-¡Comandante! - exclamaron todos emocionados - Somos el ejército más poderoso del Nuevo Mundo ¡No vamos a darnos por vencidos!

Los gritos animados hicieron que aquella comida medio caducada y fría fuese un poco más llevadera.

Mina sin embargo no sentía la misma emoción que sus compañeros y continuó comiendo con desagrado, sin saber que en el futuro incluso echaría de menos el sabor de aquella sopa agria y fría.

Años más tarde, en el medio de una noche oscura, junto a sus tres compañeros, Mina encontró los suministros de un almacén abandonado de Agentes del Gobierno Mundial.

-¡Hey, chicos! - exclamó Sabo emocionado - ¡Aquí hay comida!

Era cierto, había un almacén lleno de sopa enlatada de a saber cuánto tiempo, pero los cuatro Comandantes de la Armada Revolucionaria cogieron esas latas como si del plato más delicioso se tratara.

-Bueno, la sopa nunca ha sido mi plato favorito, pero es preferible a morirse de hambre para variar - dijo con desagrado Rob Kota, Comandante del Oeste.

-¡Alegra esa cara Kota! - dijo animado el Comandante del Sur, Kaito - ¡Corazón lleno, estómago contento!

-Idiota, es al revés.

Sabo comenzó a reír escuchando la discusión de sus dos compañeros, pero al ver a su compañera mantenerse en silencio mientras observaba la lata de sopa caducada con atención, decidió preguntar:

-Mina ¿Le ocurre algo a tu lata de sopa?

-¡Si quieres puedes dármela a mi! - exclamó Kaito.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de gritar de una puñetera vez?! ¡Por tu culpa nos encontrarán! - le recriminó Kota, a pesar de que el otro no lo tomó en serio y continuó riendo de buen humor.

Mina sonrió.

Tal vez era porque aquella compañía le agradaba de verdad y la disfrutaba a pesar de las circunstancias.

Tal vez porque ahora sí que luchaba por una causa en la que creía.

O tal vez porque simplemente tenía hambre.

Pero esa sopa sabía mejor que nunca.


	6. Capítulo 6: Una excepción

**Capítulo 6**

Música se escuchaba sin parar por todo el pueblo.

Habían llegado hasta una isla de verano en el Nuevo Mundo y parecía que los habitantes estaban celebrando un festival.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Me encantan los festivales! - exclamó Penguin - ¡Hay tanta comida deliciosa!

-Lo siento - dijo apesadumbrado Bepo.

-¡¿De qué demonios te disculpas?!

Mientras los tripulantes de los Piratas del Corazón caminaban emocionados, su capitán miró pensativo el ambiente del lugar.

-Sí que están emocionados - dijo Mina sorprendida

-Bueno, tengo entendido que este tipo de festivales fue algo que algunos extranjeros de Wano llevaron sobretodo al West Blue, no es algo que en el North Blue se viese mucho, por lo que es casi una novedad para ellos.

-¿Y cómo eran los festivales en el North Blue?

-Bueno, en el mar del Norte siempre hace mucho frío, prácticamente en la mayoría de Islas de esa parte del mundo nieva y hace mal tiempo constantemente, supongo que únicamente cambia en la decoración y la vestimenta...

Varios niños corrieron al lado de ambos, pero uno de ellos tropezó y fue dejado atrás por el resto, por lo que comenzó a llorar.

-Si vas a llorar jamás los alcanzarás - dijo Mina mientras se agachaba junto al pequeño y le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-De todas formas ya me he perdido - contestó el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos.

El moreno suspiró.

-¿Y te vas a rendir tan fácil? - el niño lo miró fijamente sorprendido, tal vez era el tono de voz y la mirada del pirata, pero se secó el resto de lágrimas y se levantó serio.

-No - contestó, aún con la voz afectada por el llanto.

Ambos adultos sonrieron y acompañaron al niño hasta que se reencontró con sus compañeros. Antes de irse, se volteó y se despidió.

-¡Gracias!

Law sonrió sin decir nada, Mina sí que le devolvió el gesto de despedida con la mano.

-Vaya ¡Siempre me hace feliz ver jóvenes amables! - escucharon ambos decir a una señora que se encontraba en el puesto enfrente de ellos.

-¿Disculpe? - preguntó Law con una mueca en la cara.

-¡Mina-san! - gritó Shachi desde otro puesto - ¡Tienes que venir a ver esto!

La joven ignoró a la señora mayor y se fue a ver lo que el pelirrojo le quería mostrar.

-Oh, ya veo - dijo la señora al ver cómo el moreno la miraba alejarse.

-¿Ya ve el qué? - contestó de malas formas.

-El amor es complicado chico, no te desanimes.

-Señora, soy un pirata, no el protagonista de una novela romántica.

-Hasta el Rey de los piratas Gold Roger tenía alguien a quién amaba - continuó la señora con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

El moreno puso cara de molestia e ignoró el comentario de la mujer.

-Capitán - escuchó decir a la chica - ¿Le gusta bailar?

-No.

-¡Oh venga! - dijo desanimado Penguin.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no aceptaría - dijo Shachi

-Lo siento - contestó apenado Bepo.

-¡¿Por qué te disculpas tú?!

Law observó que en el centro de la plaza los locales parecían bailar al son de la banda de músicos que tocaba.

-¿Y tú? - le devolvió la pregunta a la pelirrosa.

-¿Yo? Bueno... - pareció recordar algo - Sí que hubo un tiempo en el que me gustaba bastante.

Law observó el aspecto desgastado de la ropa que llevaba puesta. Unos pantalones y botas militares que hacía tiempo que debieron ser reemplazados, y una capa marrón que parecía un trapo viejo.

Se volteó y observó a la señora de antes, la cual tenía un pequeño puesto donde vendía kimonos tradicionales, claramente era una isla con influencias de Wano.

-Vaya, veo que el señor pirata vuelve por aquí - dijo sarcástica la señora.

A pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de resultar condescendiente, el pirata se mordió la lengua.

-Quiero comprar uno de sus trajes.

-¿Para quién? - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad importa? - contestó volteando los ojos.

-¡Qué buen capitán que cuida de sus camaradas! Aunque bueno, sí que va vestida un poco triste - comentó pensativa - Dijiste que eras pirata ¿no?

-Sí.

-Tu compañerita no lo parece, va vestida como un soldado.

-Porque no es mi subordinada, viaja con nosotros porque vamos de momento en la misma dirección.

-¿Entonces es un regalo de despedida?

-Veo que realmente le gusta hacer preguntas innecesarias.

La señora soltó una risita.

-Bueno, su amiga es la muchacha más bonita que he visto en mi vida, la verdad es que es una pena que vaya tan mal vestida.

Law no prestó atención a ese comentario.

-¡Tengo el traje perfecto para ella! - exclamó emocionada mientras buscaba algo - Es un vestido que no tengo en exhibición porque esperaba a alguien que tuviese el porte necesario para hacerle justicia.

Sacó una caja blanca con un lazo dorado.

-Pero tan solo mírala - ambos miraron a la revolucionaria - No es como otra chica ¡Esa mirada firme! ¡Esa dignidad! ¡Y esa belleza! ¿Estás segura que no es un princesa?

-¿Acaso esas botas militares no le hacen hacerse una idea? - preguntó él con una ceja levantada.

-Fufufu supongo que tienes razón - abrió la caja - Éste es el traje más bello que jamás haya tejido, algo que podría hacerle justicia a tu novia - dijo orgullosa al mostrar su obra.

-No es mi novia - contestó el moreno, pero no le prestó atención a la señora, pues se encontraba viendo el kimono que tenía delante suyo.

Parecía una obra maestra, con tela de color morado y sus detalles eran pequeños dragones tejidos con hilo dorado, además de un obi rojo burdeos. Todo de una calidad por encima de la media.

-Preciosos ¿verdad? Además combina con el color de ojos tan raro de tu amiga fufufu. ¿Qué me dice? ¿Se lo lleva?

* * *

-Te estaba buscando.

-Escuché algo en la deriva y decidí bajar a investigar.

Mina parecía acariciar a una familia de gatos que se restregaban contra ella con alegría.

-Parece que les has caído bien - dijo él mientras se arrodillaba para acariciar a uno de los gatitos.

-Supongo que sí - contestó con una sonrisa.

Uno de los gatitos comenzó a tiritar, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, la revolucionaria se quitó la capa abierta que solía llevar siempre y envolvió al animal con ella para que dejara de tiritar.

Por primera vez en más de un mes que llevaban viajando juntos, el moreno pudo ver los brazos desnudos de la pelirrosa, y le sorprendió que llevara tatuajes en el hombro. Parecían ser unas tres líneas ondulantes acabadas en punta horizontales.

-¿Y eso?

-¿Hm? - preguntó, hasta que se percató que se refería a sus tatuajes en ambos hombros - Son las marcas de las garras de un dragón. Rawr

Law dejó caer una gota de sudor ante aquel sonidillo junto a su cara inexpresiva.

-Siempre lo he pensado - comenzó a hablar Law.

-¿Hm?

-Tu personalidad no encaja mucho con tus expresiones - sonrió.

Ella le devolvió una mirada de confusión.

-No eres el primero en decírmelo, aunque tampoco es que lo comprenda del todo...

El pirata también se fijó que en el hombro derecho, justo debajo del tatuaje, tenía otro, pero era diferente, pues parecía un código de una letra y cuatro dígitos, pero estaban tachados con una cicatriz que parecía estar hecha a posta.

"D1012" pensó para sus adentros.

Mina, al percatarse de que Law miraba el tatuaje del código, se levantó en seguida.

-Hay cosas que son mejor dejarlas en el pasado ¿no crees?

Él la miró con seriedad y suspiró al recordar a Doflamingo y Cora-san.

-Desde luego.

Una famosa canción comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Dime capitán - dijo la pelirrosa mientras se levantaba - ¿Me concedes este baile?

-Yo no bailo.

-Todos dicen eso hasta que se atreven - puso cara burlona mientras estiraba de los brazos del moreno.

Había tanta gente que nadie llamaba la atención por encima del resto, por lo que ambos aprovecharon y se mezclaron entre la multitud.

Tanta gente sin embargo comenzó a estresar al moreno, por lo que dio media vuelta, pero antes de que comenzase a caminar para salir de entre la multitud, sintió como estiraban su brazo.

Con un movimiento rápido, dio un giro brusco y se puso cara a cara con la pelirrosa. Ésta le dedicó una mueca divertida.

-Negar a una dama un baile a pesar de habérselo prometido - ladeó la cara con diversión - ¿Has perdido ya tu caballerosidad,capitán?

Law iba a decir algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Mina comenzó a bailar con él a un ritmo que pudiese seguir.

A pesar de que al principio se negaba, el pirata comenzó a soltarse poco a poco.

-Nada mal para ser un pirata - dijo ella levantando una ceja.

-Nunca dije que no supiese - contestó él sonriendo.

* * *

-Que venga Gold Roger y me corte la cabeza - dijo Shachi - ¿El capitán está bailando?

-Eso parece - contestó Penguin igual de perplejo - No sabía que supiese si quiera.

Todos los tripulantes de los Piratas del Corazón observaron perplejos la escena, pero en silencio todos acordaron no decir ni una palabra.

-Supongo que es algo bueno - dijo Jean Bart.

-¿El qué? - preguntó Bepo.

-Que el capitán sepa divertirse de vez en cuando.

* * *

La música paró y la gente comenzó a aplaudir a los músicos.

-Supongo que no ha estado tan mal - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa tranquila - Lo que acaban de tocar es una canción típica del North Blue, no sabía que supieras el ritmo.

-Bueno - contestó ella mientras, con el cuerpo dándole la espalda, giraba la cara hacia atrás para verlo - Eso es porque yo también soy del North Blue.

Law la miró sorprendido.

-¿Enserio?

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi capitán.

Él mostró una sonrisa torcida.

-Estoy deseando conocerlas entonces.

* * *

_-¡Mina-sama! - exclamó Rebecca mientras estiraba a Mina de la mano a través de la multitud - ¡Esta canción es mi favorita, bailemos!_

_-Yo no sé bailar Rebecca - contestó de manera fría._

_-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? - le sonrió - ¡No debes preocuparte! Yo seré tu maestra - dijo orgullosa._

_-Rebecca..._

_-Mina-sama y soldado-san siempre me protegen a pesar de que no debería - agarró la mano de la otra niña - Deja que al menos haga esto por ti - sonrió._

_Kyros observó de lejos a las niñas bailar, una de manera más torpe que la otra._

_Su aspecto de madera le impedía mostrar emociones, pero por dentro sonreía._

_Ellas eran enemigas, eran las dos princesas de Dressrosa. Sus familias estaban enfrentadas a muerte y no había nada en común entre ellas._

_Una siempre sonreía. La otra siempre tenía un rostro inexpresivo._

_Una lloraba con facilidad. La otra jamás mostraba debilidad._

_Una era débil y pacífica. La otra era violenta y fuerte._

_Pero ambas eran amigas y complementaban a la otra. Mina siempre protegía a Rebecca de los abusones cuando Kyros no estaba cerca, y Rebecca le devolvía el favor haciendo que se relajase._

_Para Mina la vida en el castillo junto a la Donquixote family no era fácil. Entrenamientos duros sin oportunidad al fallo, estudios intensos y miradas de odio. Esa era su comida del día a día._

_Pero cuando estaba con Rebecca podía dejar de lado todo aunque fuese durante un par de horas._

_Su rostro inexpresivo nunca mostraba emociones frente al resto, pero con ella hacía una excepción._

_Al menos durante un rato._


	7. Capítulo 7: En la noche oscura

**Capítulo 7**

Law despertó de golpe.

Su respiración aún estaba agitada por culpa de la pesadilla que acababa de tener.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró.

Era solo un sueño. Nada más.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia cubierta para despejarse un poco. Un poco de aire no le vendría mal.

Tras salir del submarino, observó el cielo. Era una noche muy oscura, pocas estrellas se podían ver y la luna no era muy brillante.

Bajó la vista y pudo ver una pequeña zona iluminada en la cubierta, fruto de la tenue iluminación que proporcionaba el farolillo que estaba encima de la barandilla.

Era cierto, Mina siempre se ofrecía a hacer la guardia nocturna.

-¿Hm? Vaya - se volteó con una mueca - Pero si es el capitán.

Law se dirigió hacia la pelirrosa, la cual estaba apoyada sobre la barandilla.

Miró hacia el horizonte oscuro de la noche. Todo estaba en silencio, tan sólo se escuchaba el sonido del mar.

Cerró los ojos.

-¿Un mal sueño?

Él la miró con un poco de sorpresa.

-Quien no duerme por las noches es porque algo le oprime el corazón - se quedó pensativa - Al menos eso decía mi abuelo...

-Supongo que tiene razón - sonrió - Pero un sueño es un sueño, no hay nada más ni nada menos.

Law mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba las olas romper contra el casco del submarino.

Siempre que cerraba los ojos veía lo mismo. Veía a sus padres, veía a Lamy, veía a Cora-san...

-Eso no es cierto del todo - le sonrió con una mueca - No olvides que detrás de los sueños se esconde una parte de la realidad que deseas no afrontar, capitán.

-El pasado es el pasado, mejor dejarlo atrás - su tono era melancólico.

-El recuerdo se desvanecerá, pero la forma en la que te sentiste permanecerá para siempre.

Se mantuvieron un buen rato en silencio, escuchando las olas romper contra el casco del submarino.

Finalmente, Law rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué siempre te ofreces a hacer la guardia nocturna?

Ella sonrió.

-Porque la oscuridad de la noche tampoco me deja dormir.

* * *

Noche tras noche, sin importar qué tan cansada estuviese, las pesadillas azotaban sus sueños, impidiéndole dormir.

Hubo un tiempo en el que por la noche caía rendida y tenía el suelo profundo, pero desde _aquel día_ todo había cambiado.

Todas las noches desde entonces eran espantosas. La oscuridad y el silencio de la noche le hacía recordar aquella realidad de manera tan vívida que parecía como si la estuviese viviendo de nuevo.

Aquel niño.

Aquella gente asustada.

Ese hombre y su mirada de locura.

Esa experiencia fue un cubo de agua fría para su corazón. Una moralidad y una auto-conciencia que jamás hubo en ella había florecido de golpe como una mala hierba que no se podía cortar.

De pronto todos los pecados que había cometido se abalanzaron sobre ella como una jauría furiosa de perros. Y esa jauría la atacaba sin falta en cuanto el sol se ponía sobre el horizonte.

Se miró en el espejo del baño tras lavarse la cara con agua.

Sabía que no había nadie, pero la sensación de tener mil ojos sobre ella nunca la dejaba en paz.

Mirándola.

Juzgándola.

Comenzó a lavarse las manos.

Vio como sangre comenzaba a teñir el agua de la pica.

Asustada se frotó con más fuerza las manos, pero la sangre brotaba de la nada y continuaba manchándolo todo.

-Mina.

Se sobresaltó y se volteó.

Era Doflamingo.

-Llevas lavándote las manos cinco minutos - levantó una ceja - Te vas a romper la piel si frotas tanto.

Se miró las manos de nuevo.

No había ni rastro de la sangre ni en sus manos ni en la pica.

El rubio suspiró.

-Ve al patio exterior, voy a anunciar algo.

Ella asintió en silencio y salió del baño, dejándolo atrás.

_-Una hora después-_

"No quiero hacer esto" se dijo a sí misma por dentro.

"Ya no puedo soportarlo ¿Cómo podía si quiera antes?".

Un tic nervioso la atacó y comenzó a rascar sus manos sin parar.

"No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, noquieronoquieronoquieronoquieronoquiero..."

-¿Me has escuchado, Mina? - preguntó Doflamingo, rompiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

Tras un instante de silencio, asintió.

-Sí.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?

-No.

-Por fin nos haremos con ese puerto - dijo contento Diamante - Ese estúpido rey de cualquier modo no le está haciendo ningún uso.

Todos los miembros de la Donquixote Family comenzaron a reír, menos Mina.

Nunca había entendido el sentido del humor de aquella gente.

Pero antes no reía porque no lo comprendía, no había conocimiento.

Pero ahora ya no se reía no porque siguiera siendo ignorante. No.

Ahora no se reía porque _realmente_ no le hacía gracia.

Miró con asco a toda esa gente.

Sus risas sonaban como las de una manada de hienas histéricas.

-¿Hm? - se fijó de pronto Trébol - ¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Mina-chan? - se acercó mucho a ella, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal.

-¿Por qué debería reírme, basura mocosa?

Baby 5 salió en defensa de Trébol.

-¡No le hables así a Trébol-san! - la amenazó con sus brazos, los cuales tomaron la forma de pistolas.

Pero tan sólo consiguió que la pelirrosa se acercara a ella con una mirada tan intensa que hizo que la morena se escondiese tras Búffalo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - finalmente Doflamingo puso orden a la situación.

Con uso de sus hilos, agarró ambas muñecas Mina, pero sorprendentemente, a pesar de las heridas causadas por éstos, Mina consiguió agarrarlos con un giro de muñecas.

-Vaya ¿Acaso vamos a jugar a la cuna del gato?

Doflamingo frunció el ceño y la dejó ir.

Ella se volteó sin decir una palabra y entró de nuevo al castillo.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Doffy - dijo Diamante - Desde que volvisteis de Marijoa esa cría se ha descontrolado.

-Nos causará problemas en el futuro kyahahaha- dijo entre risas Dellinger.

-Doffy... - dijo Jora.

-¡A callar! - exclamó enfadado el rubio.

-Doffy, sé que no es algo que no te gusta que hablemos - comenzó a decir Trébol mientras se le acercaba por la espalda - Pero esa niña ya no la podemos controlar casi. Antes era bastante sumisa, pero ha cambiado.

-¿Acaso piensas que es una traidora como Roci? - su voz era severa.

-¿Traidora? Quién sabe Behehehe - le agarró de los hombros - Simplemente digo que será mejor si comenzamos a controlarla mejor, quiero decir, _puede_ hacer frente a tus hilos.

Doflamingo lo miró.

-¿Y qué crees que se supone que debería hacer?

-Mándala al frente de esa batalla, con suerte volverá un poco más calmada Behehehe.

Doflamingo se lo pensó por un momento, pero finalmente aceptó. Mandó a dos soldados.

-Decidle que se prepare, mañana sale a primera hora junto al resto del ejército.

-¡Sí, Doflamingo-sama! - exclamaron ambos soldados.

Doflamingo entró también dentro del palacio, dejando al resto de sus Comandantes a solas.

-¿Por qué crees que volverá más tranquila? - preguntó Gladius a Trébol - Si gana, su rebeldía no disminuirá.

-No te preocupes, la victoria les costará un poquito Behehehe.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - preguntó Lao G - Es la General del Ejército de Dressrosa, es la más fuerte, ningún ejército enemigo ha podido jamás derrotarla. La entrenamos para eso.

-Digamos que le he dado una pequeña ventaja al ejército de ese estúpido rey Behehehe - caminó en la dirección en la que se había ido Doflamingo momentos antes - Lo bueno de los Bajos Fondos es que no sabes a quién le compras.

Todos comenzaron a reír por lo bajo.

Violet, parte del escuadrón de Trébol, se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo, pero había observado en primera fila toda la escena.

Se quedó mirando la puerta por donde Mina se había ido.

Sabía que esos dos eran de la misma sangre, de la misma familia maldita. Siempre habían estado muy unidos y ella seguía incondicionalmente a su tío. Jamás la había visto desobedecer una orden antes. Ni mucho menos desafiarlo.

Pero tras ese momento verdaderamente tenso comenzó a sentir que algo estaba cambiando.

Por la noche, salió en búsqueda de su padre, el Rey Riku, a escondidas.

-Violet, hija - dijo el anciano Rey - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Papá, creo que finalmente un hilo se ha roto.


	8. Capítulo 8: Justícia

**Capítulo 8**

Otro día transcurría en el submarino amarillo con tranquilidad. Las olas y la corriente los llevaba hacia su siguiente destino.

Trafalgar Law leía el periódico.

"LUCHA ENTRE ALMIRANTES DE LA MARINA" leía en el titular.

-¿Qué lees? - le preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Tras la guerra de Marineford el mundo está comenzando a partirse - pasó a la siguiente página - Bueno, eventualmente la Marina se dividiría, hay muchos intereses diferentes entre sus filas, la definición de justicia no es la misma para todos.

-¿Y cuál es la tuya, capitán? - preguntó con una mueca de burla.

-¿Sobre la justicia? - siguió pasando páginas del periódico - No es más que un término sin sentido para mi, no existe algo tan bonito como eso.

-Eso es muy pesimista capitán fufufufu.

-Pero cierto, sólo hay gente que decide y gente que acepta, no hay nada más profundo. Incluso si existe algo como la justicia no es más que acontecimientos que benefician a ciertos sectores. Ante un evento que uno considere injusto otro puede considerarlo justicia, no es más que cuestión de perspectiva.

-Bueno, no puedes ver una imagen completa hasta que la observas desde fuera.

Law dejó de mirar el periódico y levantó una ceja con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta esa frase.

-Bueno, te cedo los derechos de autor - le guiñó un ojo.

Law rió.

-Me alegra saber que tenemos pensamientos parecidos, capitán - dijo ella mientras miraba al mar.

-¿Ah sí?

De pronto, interrumpiendo la conversación, el sonido de un DenDen Mushi comenzó a sonar. Mina lo contestó mientras se alejaba del moreno.

Law sintió curiosidad e intentó escuchar la conversación.

-...Sí, estoy cerca de ahí... Bueno, no especialmente... ¿Y Kaito?... De acuerdo, pero necesito saber... Vale, mejor hablamos más tarde, ahora no es el momento... ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?... Sí... De acuerdo, en cuanto acabe nos vemos ahí... No será necesario... De acuerdo, corto.

¿Qué acababa de ser aquella conversación? El pirata sólo pudo ver que la chica no tenía una cara especialmente feliz, dentro de lo inexpresiva que era.

-No se te ve contenta.

-Vaya ¿tanto se nota? - levantó una ceja y sonrió.

-Bueno, empiezo a saber descifrar tus muecas.

Ella rió.

-Supongo que eso significa que debes irte.

-¿Cuánto escuchaste, capitán?

-Lo suficiente como para comprender que este no es tu sitio.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Mina se acercó al moreno, le puso la mano en la cara por el lateral y le miró a los ojos fijamente.

-¿Sabes qué he descubierto durante todos estos años sobre la justicia, capitán?

Él no respondió.

-Que es cruel. Nos hace daño, nos corta profundo y crea una cicatriz en el corazón que jamás se curará.

La miró con seriedad.

-Y por más que intenten engañarte con palabras bonitas de consuelo vacías, la única verdad que existe es que de todas las cosas que se caen a nuestro al rededor, la única que no se puede recomponer es un corazón roto.

* * *

_-Hace 6 años, en la reunión del Reverie-_

Era el primer año en el que Mina asistía como heredera al trono. Ella había asistido como acompañante de Doflamingo, y estaba en cierto modo ansiosa.

La primera vez que vio Marijoa sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió por la espalda.

Algo tan bello no podía ser real.

-Aquí está nuestro hogar, Mina - le dijo Doflamingo mientras entraban por la puerta principal - Nosotros pertenecemos aquí, este es nuestro lugar.

La adolescente lo miró, pero no dijo nada.

¿Su verdadero hogar?

Miró a su alrededor.

Palacios de una belleza indescriptible, riquezas por donde quiera que mirase, animales y plantas exóticas...

Por algún motivo, aquel sitio no lo sentía de la misma forma que su tío. No había ni un solo ruido, tan sólo el del mar.

Se preguntó por qué aquel silencio se le hacía tan pesado. tan pesado que le costaba respirar.

_-Tres días más tarde-_

Era el tercer día de las reuniones del Reverie. Mina no había aguantado más aquellas reuniones llenas de gente que se creía importante.

-¿Por qué te has salido? - escuchó que su tío le preguntaba por detrás. Sin embargo no sonaba enfadado, ni siquiera ligeramente molesto. Su tono no mostraba más que curiosidad.

-Porque todos esos insectos creyéndose importantes me dan náuseas.

Doflamingo comenzó a reír de manera histérica.

-¡Vaya! ¡Se nota que eres una Donquixote! - le dijo alegre mientras le acariciaba el cabellos - Yo también encuentro a todos esos pequeños animalillos bastante desagradables, no te preocupes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento que sólo dicen tonterías?

-Porque lo hacen. Nosotros somos superiores a ellos. Sus preocupaciones banales es normal que no te resulten interesantes, no son más que mentes simples - se volteó para regresar dentro - No te preocupes, no tienes por qué estar ahí. Da una vuelta por fuera y enseguida nos vemos.

Ella lo despidió con una mano, y tras ver que entraba de nuevo en la sala, pensó para sus adentros que realmente Doflamingo no la había entendido.

Ella no los encontraba desagradables por sentir que ella fuese más que ellos.

Los encontró desagradables por la forma en que hablaban.

-Te veo perdida, señorita.

Ella se volteó.

Quien le hablaba era un hombre muy alto, que vestía una túnica blanca y llevaba una corona con picos bastante altos.

Mina lo miró a los ojos.

Ella era a su corta edad la mejor guerrera de todo Dressrosa. La General de su propio ejército y un prodigio en el campo de batalla. Hasta ese momento, ella jamás había tenido miedo a nada ni a nadie, pero al ver esos ojos todo cambió.

Eran aterradores. Sus ojos rojos y con espirales dentro de ellos le hacían sentir que la iban a absorber sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

Sintió como se quedaba petrificada por completo, incapaz de gesticular una palabra.

-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? - le preguntó aquella persona con un tono divertido. A pesar de su aspecto tan imponente, su voz era profundo, pero suave. No por ello menos aterradora.

-¿Quién es? - consiguió decir por fin.

-Vaya - sonaba sorprendido - ¿No me recuerdas?

Ella ladeó la cabeza, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

-Bueno - ahora sonaba pensativo - Supongo que es normal, al fin y al cabo tú eres otra.

¿Otra? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿De qué se conocían? Ella jamás había visto a ese hombre en su vida, desde luego que lo recordaría.

-¿Y Doflamingo? ¿Ese niño no estaba cuidándote?

¿Había llamado a su tío "niño"? El hombre que estaba delante de ella se veía bastante joven, por su aspecto ella no le echaría más de 35 años.

-En la reunión del Reverie, yo me he salido - contestó.

-Vaya, siempre has sido una rebelde sin causa - dijo con una sonrisa, que a ella le pareció aterradora -Aunque ese es tu encanto.

-No tengo nada que escuchar de esos personajes.

-¿Y eso?

-La gente no es un porcentaje con el que se pueda jugar. Las personas somos más que números en un papel.

El hombre primero puso una cara de sorpresa, pero inmediatamente comenzó a reír.

-No importa cuántas veces nos veamos - acercó su mano poco a poco hacia ella - Siempre sueltas esa clase de tonterías.

A pesar de que él sonreía amablemente, por algún motivo, los sentidos que ella había desarrollado durante la guerra se habían puesto alerta.

Ese hombre era peligroso.

De normal, ella habría hecho algo, pero esta vez no pudo.

Se quedó inmovilizada.

El miedo la bloqueó por primera vez en su vida.

Una mano la agarró y la estiró hacia atrás de golpe.

Mina se sobresaltó y miró hacia arriba.

Era su tío Doflamingo.

Y no estaba sonriendo.

-Vaya vaya, pero si es Doffy - dijo el hombre con una enorme sonrisa en su cara - ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos! ¿Qué tal está Homing?

Doflamingo chasqueó la lengua en desagrado.

Mina observó aquella escena totalmente asombrada.

La gente que no lo conociese no vería nada desde fuera, pero ella no conocía mejor que nadie.

Y ella sabía que su tío estaba aterrorizado.

-Im-sama - dijo mientras hacia una muy leve reverencia con la cabeza.

Mina estaba sombrada, su tío JAMÁS había mostrado respeto por nadie.

Pero más que respeto, aquello parecía miedo.

-Bueno, es bueno saber que estáis por aquí, familia Donquixote - dijo suavemente Im - Qué pena que ya mañana sea el último día.

Im se acercó hacia ellos dos, pero Mina notó como Doflamingo la agarraba con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a hacerle daño.

-Mina, espero que podamos volver a vernos - le dijo con una sonrisa. Se giró y caminó por donde había venido - Sobrevive hasta ese día, si es posible.

Tras marcharse, Doflamingo comenzó a respirar tan fuerte que se sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

La agarró por los hombros y comenzó a agitarla mientras le hablaba nervioso.

-¿¡Qué te ha dicho!? ¿¡Te ha hecho algo!?

-No...

El rubio miró de nuevo a lo lejos tenso.

-¿¡Qué demonios hacía fuera de su estúpido castillo!? - se comenzó a preguntar a sí mismo en voz alta.

-¿Quién era?

Doflamingo se quitó las gafas y se frotó la sien.

-El mayor hijo de puta que existe en el mundo.

Doflamingo no quiso volver a hablar sobre el tema, por lo que la pelirrosa no continuó preguntando.

Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse algo.

¿Por qué ese hombre le era tan familiar?

* * *

-¡MINA-SAAAAAN! - exclamaban varios miembros de la tripulación con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡No te vayas!

Law dejó caer una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

-¿Qué sois? ¿Piratas o mocosos?

-¡Pe... pero capitán!

El pirata suspiró.

Mina sonrió.

-Gracias por todo, chicos - Agarró una bolsa en la que llevaba un par de provisiones - Estoy segura de que volveremos a encontrarnos.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡A CALLAR! - finalmente exclamó Law para poner fin al drama que sus nakamas estaban montando.

-El capitán es tan cruel...

-Lo siento - dijo Bepo.

-¿¡DE QUÉ TE DISCULPAS!?

Mina se rió.

Law, tras suspirar de nuevo, se acordó de algo.

-Por cierto - sacó un paquete - Llévatelo, no puedes ir por ahí siempre con esos pantalones destrozados.

Ella miró confundida al paquete, y tras abrirlo y ver aquel precioso kimono sonrió.

-Me da miedo ponerme algo tan bonito y mancharlo de sangre - dijo con una mueca divertida.

-Mientras no sea tuya supongo que no es importante - el moreno se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias.

-Cuídalo, costó caro.

-¡Qué tacaño es el capitán!

-¡Si nuestra querida mina lo rompe le compramos otro!

-¡Eso!

Law comenzó a enfadarse, mientras la pelirrosa lo encontraba divertido.

Finalmente el momento de la despedida había llegado.

-Gracias capitán, por todo.

Él se mantuvo en silencio.

Ella comenzó a caminar lejos del muelle en el que habían atracado, pero antes de que diese el primer paso, Law le sujetó una muñeca.

-Únete a mi tripulación.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando la respuesta de la pelirrosa.

Por primera vez un mucho tiempo se había sentido segura en un lugar y había conseguido querer a todas aquellas personas. Mentiría si dijese que no tenía ganas de seguir disfrutando de más días así con ellos. Días felices y tranquilos al lado de gente especial.

Pero había algo superior.

Su deber.

Con un pequeño toque con sus dedos en el pecho, golpeó al capitán pirata con suavidad.

Ella sonrió.

-Quizás la próxima vez.


	9. Capítulo 9: Camino helado

**Capítulo 9**

-¿Lo has encontrado?

Mina le lanzó la bolsa llena de papeles.

-¿Tan poco fiable te parezco?

La tensión entre ellos dos a simple vista parecía fuerte.

Pero finalmente se rompió con la sonrisa de ambos.

-Ya sabes que no.

-Fufufu

-Has estado mucho tiempo fuera con esos piratas - se sentó a su lado y comenzó a masticar una manzana - Nos preocupaba que abandonaras.

-Eso me ofende, honestamente.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

-No serías la primera.

-Hay cosas más importantes que mis sentimientos.

El moreno terminó la manzana y lanzó el corazón al suelo. Se limpió, se levantó y le tendió una mano a su compañera.

-Es bueno que lo tengas tan claro, las cosas van a ponerse bastante feas de ahora en adelante y no podemos permitirnos ningún fallo o duda, especialmente por tu parte.

Mina miró a su compañero Rob Kota. Notó que ahora un vendaje cubría su ojo izquierdo y le daba la vuelta en diagonal por la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto tardará en curar?

-No lo hará.

-Bueno, tampoco es que te haga falta, tienes otro.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras estudiaban aquellos planos y documentos que ella había robado de una base del Gobierno Mundial.

Si bien cualquiera tendría curiosidad sobre la herida de su compañero, Mina no.

Hacía tiempo que había aprendido que hay cosas que es mejor no preguntar a menos que la otra persona quiera contar.

-Supongo que tendremos que llevar esto al estúpido de Sabo.

-Es demasiado pronto, te lo entrego a ti porque necesito tener más datos antes de enviar a Sabo.

-¿El idiota cantarín no te dio otra localización? - se refería al Comandante del Sur, Kaito.

-Sí, me dio tres almacenes más, pero ninguno tenía nada relevante.

Kota suspiró.

-Llegará un punto en el que no podremos avanzar más, no es suficiente.

-No te preocupes, si ese momento llega ya existe un plan.

-Es un plan estúpido.

-Pero el único que nos queda.

Suspiró.

-Queda un año para el siguiente Reverie. No nos queda mucho tiempo.

-Esta lucha comenzó hace 20 años, estamos preparados.

* * *

-_Tres meses más tarde-_

-Oye Mina - Kaito se dirigió hacia su compañera, la cual estaba hablando con Sabo sobre un tema importante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu novio acaba de hacer una tontería - dijo mientras su típica sonrisa asomaba.

-No es mi novio - contestó sin darle importancia al comentario mientras agarraba el periódico que su nakama le había extendido.

"TRAFALGAR LAW, NUEVO SHICHIBUKAI TRAS ENTREGAR 100 CORAZONES A LA MARINA"

Por un segundo, se quedó sin habla.

-Bueno, supongo que todos están comenzando a hacer sus movimientos - dijo Sabo - No sé cuál será el plan de Trafalgar, pero si salvó a Luffy hace un año en Marineford dudo mucho que se haya aliado a la Marina por devoción al Gobierno Mundial.

-Eso espero, lo último que necesitamos es que más haya más perros de la Marina - dijo preocupado Kota - Él es un hombre importante, no nos conviene tener más de esos estúpido piratas en nuestra contra.

-Debemos saber si será un problema para nuestra causa - dijo Sabo - Mina, esto es serio.

Ella se frotó la sien y suspiró.

-No será ningún problema - apretó la mandíbula - Puedo ver sus intenciones a kilómetros.

Sus tres compañeros la miraron confundidos.

-¿Ah si?

-Va a por Doflamingo.

* * *

_-Una semana más tarde-_

El letrero de aviso que colgaba a duras penas de la verja le llamó la atención. Había sido colocado hacía relativamente poco, pero las temperaturas tan extremas de aquel lugar habían provocado que el metal comenzara a cuartearse, oxidarse y romperse.

Entro a través de un agujero y se encontró con un paisaje que podría ser considerado el mismo infierno. El calor era abrasador, por lo que Mina tuvo que quitarse la camiseta y guardarla.

De pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba, por lo que se ocultó detrás de un montículo de piedras amontonadas.

Se sorprendió al ver que quien estaba por aquel páramo no era nadie más ni menos que Monet.

Pero la peliverde no continuó caminando, se detuvo antes de llegar al escondite de la pelirrosa y se dio la vuelta.

Para asegurarse, la pelirrosa se asomó mejor, pero al tocar la piedra, se quemó la mano. Intentó mantenerse callada, pero Monet se percató y volvió a acercarse.

Estando a punto de descubrir a la revolucionaria, se detuvo de nuevo al escuchar un sonido muy fuerte.

"¿Qué demonios?" se preguntó, aquel sonido no se parecía a ninguno que ella jamás hubiese escuchado antes.

De pronto, vio una figura rosa sobrevolando los cielos.

-¿Un dragón?

Escuchó a Monet maldecir en voz alta y comenzar a correr.

Había tenido suerte que ese dragón apareciese, no porque Monet supusiese un peligro, pero prefería pasar lo más desapercibida que pudiese.

Ver a la peliverde en aquel lugar reforzaba la teoría de que Doflamingo tal vez escondiese algo en aquel lugar.

Mina no tenía nada en contra de Monet, le parecía la más cuerda en ese grupo de locos que era la Donquixote Family. Sabía de sobra que ella y su tío eran amantes, pero también sabía que eso no era demasiado importante para el rubio.

La vida amorosa de Doflamingo siempre había sido...curiosa a ojos de la pelirrosa. Doflamingo tenía muchas amantes, algunas más permanentes que otras, y Monet era una de esas chicas medianamente permanentes.

Sabía que la peliverde estaba enamorada del rey de Dressrosa, sin embargo el sentimiento no era mutuo. Monet estaba increíblemente celosa de Viola, la cual resultó ser sorprendentemente más del agrado del rubio.

Aquella lucha por el amor del rubio probablemente acabó en que Monet aceptase una misión peligrosa con el fin de ganarse el favor de su jefe.

Tras un par de horas dando vueltas por aquel lugar infernal, Mina finalmente llegó a una especie de lago gigantesco, el cual formaba una especie de frontera con la segunda parte de la Isla, la zona helada.

Miró a su alrededor, para acabar comprendiendo de que dar un rodeo le costaría horas que no tenía. Pero nadar tampoco era una opción tentadora, la otra orilla era un páramo helado, y si salía mojada acabaría muriendo a la larga de hipotermia.

Tras buscar por los alrededores, encontró un par de planchas y demás materiales, con los que construyó una barca improvisada para poder cruzar el lago.

A duras penas consiguió llegar a la otra orilla. Al bajar de su barca improvisada, notó un frío helado tan intenso que comenzó a entumecerle la cara. Rápidamente se puso el abrigo que había traído y comenzó a caminar entre la nieve.

Si el calor de la primera zona era infernal, el frío de la otra mitad de la isla no se quedaba corto.

-No entiendo por qué debo hacer yo esto...

Finalmente, vio a lo lejos una enorme estructura parecida a un laboratorio entre las montañas.

-Bingo.

Pero antes de poder siquiera acercarse, se tropezó con un enorme bulto.

-¿!¡?

Mientras se levantaba de nuevo, escuchó a alguien quejarse, por lo que se giró.

Era el maldito Almirante de la Marina Aokiji.

-Oye, deberías pedir perdón si pisas a alguien ¿Sabes? - dijo mientras bostezaba.

Mina estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo.

-¿Hm? ¿No vas a disculparte? - se rascó la cabeza - Bueno, lo que sea, supongo - se volteó y volvió a dormirse.

Mina, sin decir absolutamente nada, se levantó, se quitó la nieve del abrigo y continuó caminando.

-Oi, oi ¿Acaso de verdad no vas a decirme nada?

La pelirrosa se detuvo. Volteó la cabeza y puso una mueca de desagrado.

-Los jóvenes de hoy en día no tenéis educación - dijo el marine mientras una gota de sudor caía tras su cabeza.

El marine se levantó con mala gana, dejando ver a la pelirrosa su pierna postiza hecha de hielo. Ella no dijo nada.

-Para ser una niña te ves muy tranquila delante de un Almirante de la Marina - continuó hablando mientras se desperezaba.

-Ex-Almirante de la Marina, querrás decir.

Kuzan no se esperaba aquel descaro e indiferencia, por lo que comenzó a reír.

-Supongo que Garp-san tenía razón, ya estoy haciéndome viejo y los jóvenes ya no me respetan.

Mina continuó en un silencio indiferente.

-Oh vamos, soy un ex-Almirante de la Marina tirado en una montaña de nieve donde fue derrotado ¿No lo encuentras curioso?

-Lo encuentro más bien molesto- contestó ella suspirando.

Kuzan rió.

-Bueno, supongo que también me gustaría saber por qué una niña está vagando en solitario por un páramo helado - sonrió.

-He venido a hacer turismo.

-¿Enserio?

-Enserio.

-...

-...

-Soy vago, pero no estúpido ¿Sabes?

-Vengo de pescar.

-¿Y el pescado?

-Nunca dije que fuese buena.

-...

-...

-Oi, oi ¿Realmente no me vas a decir la verdad? Soy un hombre viejo que necesita hablar con alg...

La pelirrosa había continuado con su camino, ignorando por completo al hombre.

-¡Oi, Oi!

El hombre con sus poderes creó una barrera de hielo, evitando que la pelirrosa pudiese continuar.

Mina suspiró y se volteó.

-Usted es REALMENTE molesto - dijo con otra mueca de desagrado aún mayor.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto, señorita? - preguntó mientras se volvía a recostar sobre el suelo.

De un puñetazo, la revolucionara rompió sin muchas dificultades el enorme pedazo de hielo.

-¿Y eso qué demonios se supone que ha sido?

-Me alimento con mucho pescado.

-¿Del que no has capturado antes?

-Me lo comí pronto.

-...

-...

-¿Sin cocinarlo?

-Sashimi.

-Aquí no hay salmones ni atunes.

-...

-...

La pelirrosa continuó caminando.

-¡Espera! - dijo de nuevo el hombre.

Mina se volvió a voltear, y su rostro mostraba un desagrado mucho mayor que la última vez.

-No te caigo bien ¿eh? - dijo éste con una gota tras la cabeza.

-Mire señor, realmente tengo prisa.

-¿Quieres entrar dentro de ese laboratorio de Vegapunk?

-Es posible.

-No te será fácil entrar, señorita pescado.

-¿Y eso?

-Doflamingo trajo a unos subordinados suyos, creo que era un científico llamado - se puso pensativo - ¿Quesar? ¿César?

-Caesar.

-Eso mismo - bostezó.

Mina se quedó pensativa durante un instante. Así que lo que había ahí delante era un laboratorio para crear la fórmula del Smile... Conocía a Caesar, era un estúpido científico que por algún motivo se había ganado el favor de su tío desde hacía años. Mina supuso que la producción de Smile había ido en aumento y habían sido obligados a transladar las instalaciones a otro lugar apartado de los ojos del Gobierno Mundial.

-¿Ocurre algo, señorita pescado?

-Si eso es un laboratorio clandestino ¿Por qué demonios no lo derriba?¿Acaso no son todos en la Marina héroes?

-No es mi problema ahora, es cosa de Sakazuki - contestó éste encogiéndose de hombros - Tú misma lo has dicho, ahora no soy más que un desertor de la Marina, no me importa mucho lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante.

-Usted es tan perezoso que me sorprende que siquiera llegase a cadete.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido - dijo sonriendo - En fin ¿va a entrar entonces?

-Quiero ver las instalaciones desde dentro.

-No te molestes, te lo digo yo, hay una sala de máquinas con toneladas de un líquido verde y otra con una especie de guardería con niños con cabezas enormes.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que te extraña más? ¿El líquido verde o los niños cabezones?

-Doflamingo no experimenta con niños.

-No es de Doflamingo, es un experimento encargado para Big Mom.

Mina se quedó ligeramente sorprendida, Caesar trabajaba para esa loca gorda a parte de su tío.

-Supongo que gracias por la información.

-No hay de qué, señorita pescado.

Mina ignoró al señor y dio media vuelta.

-Oi, espera señorita pescado ¿Puedo preguntar quién es usted?

-Soy la Comandante de la sección del Norte de la Armada Revolucionaria.

-Y yo el rey de los pingüinos.

-Larga vida, su alteza - hizo una reverencia y continuó su camino una vez más.

-Espera ¿No era coña?

La cara indiferente de la revolucionaria contestó la pregunta del hombre.

-¡Vaya! Ustedes realmente han causado muchos problemas últimamente jaja. Sakazuki definitivamente va a ir en contra de vosotros, su justicia absoluta es realmente molesta.

-¿Por eso le retaste?

-Bueno, quería evitar que un loco fanático del orden y la disciplina fuese Almirante de la Flota, pero supongo que a estas alturas no hay nada que pueda o quiera hacer.

-¿Acaso los marines no creen en el orden y la disciplina? - levantó una ceja.

-Supongo, aunque ese nunca fue mi estilo. Encarcelar a inocentes y ser un perro faldero del Gobierno Mundial con sus órdenes dictatoriales siempre me ha parecido agotador.

Mina se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿No te ríes?

-¿Debería?

Kuzan rió.

-¿Son todos en la Armada Revolucionaria realmente tan curiosos como usted, señorita pescado?

Mina sonrió. Aquel hombre podría serles útil si conseguía mover su helado trasero de aquel montículo nevado.

-Ven y averígualo por tu cuenta.


	10. Capítulo 10: Sólo él conoce el final

_**Algunos de vosotros tal vez vendréis del otro Fic que tengo (Pequeña Revolucionaria). A lo mejo notáis que la personalidad de la protagonista cambia ligeramente, bueno, tiene sentido. Si ella es criada por Law su sentido de la justicia no es tan fuerte, lucha contra el Gobierno Mundial más por resentimiento y ganas de venganza, además de que su personalidad es mucho más intensa y más impulsiva.**_

_**En cambio, si es criada por Doflamingo, ella jamás fue esclava, por lo que sus motivaciones no están relacionadas con la venganza, aquí ella realmente cree en el Movimiento Revolucionario y quiere justicia para todas las víctimas del sistema. Además de que su personalidad es mucho más cautelosa y tranquila. No porque haya sufrido menos, si no porque ha experimentado ser "la otra parte" (ser quien oprime).**_

_**No es nada importante, simplemente un dato más para que se entienda mejor el cambio y ayude mejor a entender la historia ¡Gracias por leer!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

-Capitán ¿Está seguro de esto? - preguntó Penguin preocupado.

-Sí, no hay otra manera de hacerlo.

-La gente ahora piensa que el capitán es un perro del Gobierno - Shachi apretó los puños - Ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo y aún así se atreven a opinar.

-No me importa lo que los demás piensen mientras vosotros continuéis a mi lado.

-¡Capitán!

La tripulación había llegado por fin a la Isla donde su plan iba a comenzar a funcionar. Era un plan a muy largo plazo, e incluso dependía de factores totalmente aleatorios en los que simplemente debía confiar en que pasasen, pero Law confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades, por lo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por el bien de su plan.

Todos miraron asombrados la entrada de Punk Hazard.

-Eso es una locura de isla - dijo Penguin - No puedo creer que esto antes fuese un paisaje verde...

-Capitán ¿Realmente podrá estar bien? - preguntó Bepo preocupado - Si algo le pasase al capitán, yo...

-Bepo - Law le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora - No debes preocuparte por mi.

Se dirigió a toda la tripulación.

-Chicos, quiero que hagáis las cosas tal y como las hemos planeado. Sois tan importantes en este plan como no os podéis hacer idea. Sabéis que confío ciegamente en vosotros. Tal vez estemos un tiempo separados, pero estoy seguro de que cuando llegue la hora, estaréis más que preparados.

-¡Sí, capitán! - exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras lloraban de emoción.

Law sonrió.

Mientras todos comenzaban a despedirse del capitán, alguien comenzó a gritar.

-Chicos ¡Tenéis que ver esto!

Todos se giraron a ver lo que su nakama observaba.

Se quedaron de piedra ante lo que sus ojos veían, capitán incluido.

Había dos figuras paradas en la costa de la isla, hablando entre ellas.

Una era muy alta, su piel era morena y con el pelo afro tapado a medias por un sombrero. Sus ojos estaban tapados por unas gafas de sol redondas, y vestía como un vagabundo.

La otra persona, era una figura femenina mucho más baja que la anterior. Llevaba una capa de color vino y un inconfundible pelo de color rosa.

-¿Pero qué demo...

* * *

Si bien ella no parecía del todo emocionada por la idea de llevar al Marine a la base, debía reconocer que tenía una habilidad bastante útil. Poder transportarse de ese modo por el océano a pesar de ser usuario era una ventaja que no iba a ignorar.

Aunque igualmente no le agradaba el hecho de tener que compartir la bicicleta. Mina había sido militar y tenía una disciplina intensa, por lo que perder la compostura era algo no muy común en ella.

Sin embargo estar en la parte trasera de una bicicleta oxidada cuyo conductor era un hombre de cerca de 50 años y con aspecto de vagabundo era algo que le hacía reflexionar sobre qué tan bajo había caído.

Sí, tenía disciplina, pero también un orgullo bastante grande. Tal vez la forma en la que Doflamingo la había educado tenía algo que ver con eso.

Comenzó a teclear en el Den Den Mushi que tenía para contactar con el cuartel de Báltigo.

-¿Vas a llamar a tus superiores?

-Me gustaría que Dragon-san esté como mínimo enterado de la situación.

-Vaya, estoy a punto de conocer al criminal más buscado del planeta, estoy hasta nervioso - su tono era más de burla que otra cosa.

-No es ningún criminal, considero más a la Marina culpable de los males que azotan al mar.

-¿Y eso? Para mucha gente somos considerados héroes ya que hemos salvado a miles de personas de los piratas.

-De nada sirve si además encubrís los pecados del Gobierno Mundial. Si piensas que no sabemos que sois un lavadero de dinero del mercado negro de los Bajos Fondos para el Gobierno entonces sois bastante simples.

-Las cosas son más complicadas, no es tan fácil, dependemos de los fondos del Gobierno Mundial. No somos más que otra organización bajo su mando.

Tras un minuto en silencio, finalmente la pelirrosa preguntó:

-Si hubieses sido el Almirante de la Flota ¿Algo hubiese cambiado?

Aokiji se sorprendió de esa pregunta, pero se quedó pensativo por un instante.

-Quién sabe, al fin y al cabo no es más que un puesto, quien toma las decisiones finales no somos nosotros.

-¿Enserio? ¿No tenéis ninguna autoridad real?

-Tú misma lo has dicho, no somos más que los perros adiestrados del Gobierno.

* * *

Tras varias horas yendo por el mar en completo silencio, Kuzan comenzó a cantar una canción. No tenía ningún motivo más que el de matar el tiempo.

_"El océano ve_

_el principio del mundo,_

_y el océano conoce_

_el final del mundo..."_

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que su joven acompañante parecía conocer la canción.

_"Por eso nos llama_

_hacia el camino que debemos tomar._

_Por eso nos conduce_

_hacia un mundo justo..."_

-Vaya ¿La conoces?

-Mi padre solía cantarla cuando era muy pequeña. Es lo poco que recuerdo de él.

-¿Tu padre la cantaba? Es una canción de marines - parecía interesado.

-Mi padre era marine.

Aquello pilló desprevenido al hombre.

-Pues aún así no pareces muy respetuosa hacia nuestra labor jajaja - se rió.

-Precisamente porque mi padre era marine es por lo que os tengo tanto asco - su voz no sonaba furiosa, sino más indiferente.

-¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?

-Mi padre fue un marine que trabajaba de encubierto, pero su asesinato fue ocultado ya que trabajaba en un caso que al Gobierno Mundial no le convenía que saliese a la luz.

Kuzan intentó pensar en algún nakama que hubiese pasado por una situación así, pero debía reconocer a su pesar que había más de uno que había sufrido desgraciadamente una muerte en secreto por órdenes de sus superiores. Eso era algo que quería cambiar si hubiese sido Almirante de la Flota. Nadie merecía morir en silencio.

-¿Puedo saber cuál era su nombre?

Ella sonrió.

-Mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión.

Kuzan sonrió.

-¿Sois tan cuidadosos con vuestra identidad todos los revolucionarios?

-Señor Aokiji...

-Mejor llámame Kuzan.

-Bueno, pues dígame señor Kuzan ¿Usted realmente desea unirse a la causa Revolucionaria?

Aquella pregunta lo extrañó.

-Bueno, supongo que es lo único que puedo hacer por enmendar mis errores.

Mina sonrió.

-Yo también dije eso cuando entré.

Kuzan la miró de reojo.

-Entrar al Ejército Revolucionario significa dejarlo todo atrás. Ya no importará tu pasado. Olvida a tus amigos y familia, será menos doloroso para ellos y para ti.

El hombre se rió amargamente.

-Ya no me queda nada de eso, no tengo nada que perder.

-Eso es bueno.

-¿Enserio? - dijo con una sonrisa

-Sí, porque eso significa que no te pueden arrebatar nada.

Kuzan sintió pena por aquella chica. Si la miraba bien, era muy joven, estaba seguro de que no llegaba a los 20 años, y sin embargo su mirada era fría y dura. Al hablar con ella pudo notar un muro inquebrantable.

No iba a mentir, aquella muchacha le parecía de lo más interesante, algo en su porte le hacía pensar que no era una chica ordinaria.

Tal vez era su forma tan digna de moverse o hablar. Tal vez era ese orgullo característico de la nobleza. Tal vez era esa resistencia mental o su mirada intensa.

No sabía qué era, pero ella tenía un magnetismo que provocaba el sentimiento de que quisiera seguirla.

Ella continuó cantando la canción, casi con una voz melancólica.

Ella jamás lo sabría, y él jamás lo admitiría.

Pero esa chica le había dado un nuevo motivo para continuar con su vida. Un nuevo camino que seguir, a pesar de que pensaba que había perdido el rumbo de su vida.

Se rió hacia sus adentros.

"Tal vez esta vez pueda hacer algo bien"

* * *

_**Como comentario final, la canción no me la he inventado jajaja es la canción que canta Aokiji al final de la película de One Piece Film Z, la canción de los Marines. Encontré la traducción en internet y pensé que sería bonito incluirlo, estoy segura que Rocinante también la conocía.**_


	11. Capítulo 11: Sexo no es igual a cariño

**¡Hola! Siento estar desaparecida en combate las últimas semanas, estoy de exámenes finales en la universidad y eso está arruinando mis planes del fic, al cual quiero como un hijo jajaja. Para compensar he publicado dos capítulos seguidos.**

**Como ya advertencia para el capítulo, va principalmente de sexo, pero no de manera explícita, ya que yo el tema escribir lemon no lo llevo muy bien, no por nada, si no porque me parece bastante complicado y admiro a quien puede jaja.**

**Además también hay insinuación de violación a menores, aunque no niños, si no un adolescente. No es nada muy gráfico, pero igualmente aviso por si acaso.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Tras hacer un acuerdo con Caesar, Law finalmente se pudo instalar en aquel enorme laboratorio, donde pasaría los siguientes meses en solitario.

Echaba ya de menos a sus nakamas, pero sin duda era lo mejor para ellos. Aprovechando que Bepo era un Mink, todos iban a entrenar junto a éstos a la isla de Zou. Estaba seguro que estarían mucho más seguros de esa manera.

-Te veo un poco distraído - la voz era de Monet.

Law no le devolvió la conversación.

No conocía personalmente a Monet, él se había ido de la Donquixote family hacía mucho tiempo atrás y Monet parecía ser un miembro posterior a su marcha.

-Eres un hombre muy serio fufufu - se rió de manera coqueta - Deberías aprender a relajarte un poco~

El moreno no era un inexperto ni un novato, sabía de sobra qué era lo que buscaba esa mujer. No era la primera, ni tampoco iba a ser la última.

Dejó que la peliverde comenzara a pasar sus manos por sus hombros sin oponer resistencia.

-Para ser tan frío no veo que te estés negando - dijo ella con alegría mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Dos también pueden jugar a este juego.

Monet sonrió con picardía.

* * *

No era la primera vez que ocurría desde que el moreno llegó a Punk Hazard, con cierta frecuencia ambos tenían sus encuentros a espaldas del científico, al fin y al cabo no le convenía a ninguno de los dos que esa relación fuese descubierta.

Monet miraba la espalda desnuda del pirata. Le encantaba ese cuerpo cubierto tinta. No lo iba a negar, era un hombre muy atractivo, y además cumplía con más que un sobresaliente, por lo que estaba convencida de que tendría un ejército de mujeres tras suya.

Sin embargo, nunca estaba ahí del todo. Sí, pasaban un buen rato juntos, pero sólo era eso. Law ya lo había dejado claro desde el primer momento.

-Si piensas que esto tiene algún significado, deberías descartar esa idea de tu cabeza lo antes posible.

Al principio la chica pensó que era simplemente un tsundere, pero Law era muy serio con ese tema. Entendió que lo suyo no significaba lo más absoluto para él. Pero no había nada tampoco de su parte. Simplemente eran dos personas que se desahogaban físicamente de vez en cuando.

Y nada más.

Law siempre la trataba con la más absoluta indiferencia y frialdad. No es que esperara de él cariño, eso no encajaría bien con su personaje.

Sin embargo no podía evitar preguntarse a dónde se iba su mente en aquellos momentos. Claramente no pensaba en ella, pero sentía curiosidad. Ella misma no tenía sentimientos hacia el moreno, ya que su corazón pertenecía a Doflamingo (aunque el sentimiento no fuese mutuo, ella también era consciente de ello).

¿Acaso si quiera él pensaba en alguien? Monet no podía imaginarlo, no imaginaba al Cirujano de la Muerte sonrojándose o siquiera sonriendo de otra forma que no fuese su mueca burlona.

Por eso, tras acabar, un día se armó de valor, y decidió preguntar.

-A la persona en la que piensas ¿No le molestaría lo que haces?

Él la miró con confusión, pero con lejanía al mismo tiempo.

-¿Perdón?

-Ah, no me malinterpretes, no es porque tenga sentimientos hacia ti, simplemente me preguntaba si estás del todo bien con esto.

-Soy un pirata ¿por qué debería pensar en cómo afectan mis acciones a los sentimientos ajenos?

Monet supo que ese era el punto y final a la conversación, claramente él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Él no iba a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos ni aunque le cortaran por la mitad.

Ella comenzó a vestirse mientras sonreía.

Un hombre que la atesorara tanto que la protegiese dentro de su mente. Sabía que él se desquitaba con ella, tal vez frustración, o tal vez por evitar problemas.

"Supongo que es una persona afortunada"

* * *

Muchos pensarían que Trafalgar Law era un desgraciado por tener relaciones con una mujer mientras pensaba en otra, pero lo cierto es que el moreno siempre lo tuvo claro.

Él es un pirata, no un héroe de novela o el protagonista de un shojo.

Para él el sexo no era más que eso, sexo. Monet no significaba lo más absoluto para él.

Pero sabía que al revés la situación era la misma, él no era ningún bastardo al que le gustase jugar con los sentimientos, si hubiese detectado el más mínimo cariño de parte de la peliverde hubiese abandonado aquello de inmediato.

Él no forzaba a nadie, ni tampoco se insinuaba. Todas las mujeres con las que había estado había sido por pura iniciativa de ellas, él jamás hizo el mínimo esfuerzo, pero no por otro motivo más que el de que estaba bien tal cual estaba.

Si tenía aventuras bien, si no también. No estaba desesperado ni sentía la necesidad constante.

Tal vez su indiferencia ante el sexo se debe a su primera experiencia. Él no era más que un adolescente. Si bien sus propios amigos Shachi y Penguin a esa edad ya estaban interesados en el tema, él nunca tuvo esa curiosidad.

Sin embargo, no podía negar el hecho de que por algún motivo resultaba atractivo para las mujeres. Tenía muchas admiradoras en la Isla Swallow, pero jamás hizo nada con ella, absolutamente nada. Hasta ese día.

Él, por aquel entonces. ya era un gran luchador, sabía defenderse de sobra y encima ya poseía la Ope Ope No Mi, pero por algún motivo, se quedó petrificado ante aquella mujer más mayor que él.

No tenía miedo. Ni siquiera era una usuaria, simplemente actuó con tanta decisión y rudeza que consiguió aturdirlo.

Él era joven, no tenía experiencia ni interés.

Y sin embargo fue sometido por completo por alguien cerca de 10 años mayor que él. Ella hizo lo que quiso con él y nunca más se volvieron a ver.

Law jamás habló del tema, ni si quiera con sus amigos.

¿Qué pensarían de él? Su líder había sido forzado por una mujer sin nada especial. Y él no había sido capaz de defenderse.

Jamás había tenido ningún sentimiento amoroso por ninguna persona. Por eso, pensar en esa chica era demasiado confuso. Ella no era como las demás mujeres con las que se había encontrado.

_Ella era especial_.

Y por eso no quería estropearlo si la volvía a ver. No quería que ella sintiese lo que sintió él aquel día. No porque ella no pudiese defenderse (intuía que podía ser incluso más fuerte que él), pero lo último que deseaba era causarle algún problema.

Por eso mismo decidió darse un descanso a sí mismo y aceptar a Monet, al menos un par de veces.

Porque a pesar de que la vio de lejos, y fue durante un minuto, no pudo evitar notar una fuerte presión en su pecho.

Su pelo era más largo, tal vez debería plantearse recogerlo con una coleta.

Sonrió al pensar en ese gracioso mechón que caía sobre el centro de su rostro, el cual jamás apartaba y cada vez se iba haciendo más largo.

Él no comprendía del todo esos sentimientos, pero sabía que era diferente a cualquier otra cosa que jamás hubiese experimentado.

Con ella no quería ser como con el resto.

Porque ella era así de _especial_ para él.

* * *

**Como aclaración de algunas cosas:**

**Siempre he tenido claro que no quiero este fic pasteloso. Es una relación muy complicada entre un pirata y una revolucionaria. Sus sentimientos no están claros. Saben que son especiales el uno para el otro, pero dudo que dos personas tan violentas y con una vida tan complicada puedan expresar sus sentimientos adecuadamente.**

**Law no relaciona las relaciones íntimas con el cariño, por lo que no encuentra problemas a sus acciones, y Mina por su parte es demasiado inocente en ese aspecto. Tampoco lo vería mal aunque supiese la aventura de Law, al fin y al cabo no son pareja, y ella tampoco entiende bien del todo qué es una pareja.**

**El tema de la violación de Law. En la novela que sacaron no enseña mucho sobre su adolescencia a nivel personal, pero se intuye que siempre fue una persona muy seria y centrada en sus objetivos, veo más pervertidos a los otros dos jaja. Que un chico joven sea abusado sexualmente por una mujer mayor no es algo muy raro, muchas señoras verdes se aprovechan de chicos algo indecisos y eso puede causar a la larga traumas para las víctimas. **

**Law no tiene un trauma por lo ocurrido, pero se siente incómodo sobre el tema y ha causado que no pueda abordar tal vez una relación con la normalidad que le gustaría.**


	12. Capítulo 12: De tal palo, tal astilla

**Capítulo 12**

Todos los revolucionarios se miraron entre ellos, dejando caer una gota de sudor tras sus cabezas.

Nadie se esperaba que la General del Norte apareciese en el Cuartel General con un marine.

Y menos que fuese con el ex-Almirante Aokiji.

Sabo miró aquella escena con detenimiento. Conocía de hace varios años a su compañera, y sabía de sobra que ésta no era precisamente un rayo de amistad, y mucho menos con los marines.

Aún así le parecía gracioso ver al ex-Almirante estar parado detrás de la revolucionaria con una sonrisa burlona mientras ésta le explicaba la situación a Dragon.

-Hay tantas cosas mal aquí que no sabría ni por dónde empezar - dijo Kota, el General de la sección del Oeste mientras se tocaba la frente con pesar.

Sabo soltó una pequeña risa, si bien aquella situación también no le convencía, sabía que su compañera jamás tomaría una decisión tan importante a la ligera.

De pronto, el marine se giró y cruzó miradas con el rubio.

-Vaya, pero si es famoso hermano de palabra del infame Sombrero de Paja.

Sabo sonrió.

-Y pensar que mi querido hermano pequeño es más famoso que yo jajaja.

-Ahora que lo pienso bien - señaló a Sabo - Se supone entonces que tú eres el Segundo de la Armada, pero sin embargo tu recompensa es muy baja - miró a los otros tres Comandantes - Sin embargo la de vosotros tres es ridículamente alta.

-¿Mmm? Creía que al ser Almirante sabrías el motivo - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ah, no me malinterpretes, sé por qué tu recompensa es tan baja. Que el Gobierno Mundial a penas descubriese tu identidad hace medio año ha atrasado mucho la subida de tu recompensa, todavía quieren investigar bien todos los atentados en los que has estado relacionado.

-¿Llaman atentados a nuestras acciones? - dijo entre risas Kaito - ¡Qué irónico!

Dragon finalmente puso orden, provocando que todos permaneciesen en silencio.

-Decidiremos confiar en ti Kuzan.

-¡Por los viejos tiempos, Dragon! - dijo el marine emocionado, provocando que los demás se comenzasen a preguntar con qué se refería a los viejos tiempos.

Antes de que alguien preguntase, Dragon continuó con la conversación.

-Entonces ¿A qué división quieres unirte?

Tras un minuto en silencio, finalmente Kuzan sonrió y señaló a Mina.

-Definitivamente quiero ir con la señorita.

-¿Con Mina? ¿Se puede saber cuál es el motivo de tu elección?

-La división de la señorita Mina se dedica al espionaje e infiltraciones ¿No es así?

Todos asintieron.

-Pues es perfecto, porque tengo un gran plan entre manos, y estoy seguro de que con ella podré lograrlo.

* * *

_-Por la noche, Báltigo-_

Las noches en Báltigo eran tranquilas, gracias a que eran tierras áridas. Prácticamente era un desierto de arena blanca que por las noches recordaba al propio océano.

-¿No es un poco tarde para que estés aquí afuera, señorita? - dijo Kuzan al ver a Mina apoyada sobre la barandilla del balcón sobre el cual estaba apoyada.

-Me gusta disfrutar de las noches tranquilas mientras aún pueda.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos.

-Lo he pensado mucho desde que te conocí.

-¿Hm?

-Eres la hija de Rocinante y Hina ¿verdad?

Mina se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Esos ojos que tienes dudo que alguien más los posea en este mundo a parte de tu familia.

-Vaya ¿ha sido por eso?

-No, es porque eres igual a él.

Mina lo miró con interés.

-No hablé mucho con Roci, ya que en verdad Sengoku-san no dejaba que nadie se acercase o interactuase mucho con él. Lo amaba como si fuese su propio hijo. Cuando murió honestamente pensé que Sengoku-san y Hina-chan abdicarían.

-Mamá y el abuelo Sengoku no son tan débiles.

-Cuando te perdieron Hina-chan se volvió loca, en verdad hace poco que consiguió recuperarse y retomar su puesto en la Marina. - la miró con severidad - Siempre estuviste viva ¿Por qué nunca fuiste a verlos?

-No creo que mis asuntos familiares tengan mucho que ver con usted, señor Kuzan.

-No, no lo son, pero honestamente tengo curiosidad.

Mina suspiró.

-Ellos siempre han sabido que yo estaba en Dressrosa, es más, mi madre iba a visitarme de incógnito de vez en cuando.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, venía un día para ver qué tal me iba y se marchaba antes de que Doflamingo lo supiese. Lo hizo prácticamente hasta que yo fui exiliada de Dressrosa hace casi cuatro años. No la he visto desde entonces.

-Ella no sabe si sigues con vida. Cuando se anunció la desaparición de la heredera al trono de Dressrosa al poco tiempo se clasificó tu caso como homicidio. Los rumores decían que fuiste ejecutada por Doflamingo.

Mina se rió por lo bajo.

-Doffy jamás habría hecho eso.

Kuzan la observó con duda.

-¿Qué clase de relación tienes con ese loco exactamente?

Mina sonrió.

-Reconozco que una muy complicada.

* * *

El Golpe de Estado había sido un completo fracaso. El miedo seguía siendo demasiado intenso en los corazones de la gente del país.

Mientras Mina esperaba encadenada en los calabozos, comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

-Realmente he hecho algo patético.

Si bien había contado con el apoyo del ejército, a la hora de la verdad, ningún ciudadano tuvo el valor suficiente como para apoyar verdaderamente la causa.

Para que aquel Golpe de Estado no repercutiese en la población y provocar un genocidio por parte de Doflamingo hacia su propio pueblo, Mina asumió toda la culpa.

Llevaba sin comer nada y apenas dormir casi tres días, pero disfrutó de aquel tiempo antes de su muerte. Su tío definitivamente no iba a dejarle pasar eso.

Si bien tenía habilidades de combate superiores a su propio tío, se había dado por vencida. ¿Cómo si quiera pensó en que podía unirse al Ejército Revolucionario y cambiar el mundo si ni siquiera podía cambiar su propio país?

Escuchó unos pasos que se iban acercando. Eran los de su tío.

Su castigo iba a ser la muerte, estaba convencida, por lo que simplemente suspiró y se resignó al futuro que le esperaba.

Finalmente, el rubio la miró desde fuera de la celda.

-Tu pequeño intento por arrebatarme el trono ha sido bastante patético ¿No crees?

Ella no respondió.

-No lo entiendo - continuó hablando - Te lo he dado todo ¿Por qué me has traicionado?

Doflamingo comenzó a alzar la voz y a golpear los barrotes que lo separaban de su sobrina.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE HACER LO MISMO QUE ÉL?!

Mina soltó una pequeña risa.

-Supongo que tienes razón, me lo has dado todo - alzó la mirada para verlo fijamente - Pero nada de lo que hay aquí es nuestro. Todo lo que tenemos ha sido arrebatado por la fuerza a personas inocentes ¡Has sometido incluso a los Tontattas a ser esclavos en esa espantosa fábrica de Smiles!¡Has condenado a un país pacifista a guerras constantes y a su propia destrucción!

Doflamingo rió.

-¿Condenar? ¡Desde que yo ascendí al trono la gente ya no es pobre, la calidad de vida y las riquezas del país ahora hacen que Dressrosa sea considerado uno de los reinos más prósperos del Nuevo mundo! Y gracias a ti y a mi tenemos al ejército militar más poderoso que jamás país haya tenido nunca ¡Hasta el propio Gobierno Mundial nos respeta!

-¿Llamas calidad de vida a convertir a los opositores y rebeldes en juguetes destinados a ser olvidados y a ser esclavizados en otra de tus fábricas?

-Mantengo el orden de un país.

-No ¡Sometes a tu propia gente y los esclavizas! - Mina comenzó a enfadarse - ¡¿Enserio crees que no me he enterado de tu negocio de la casa de Subastas humanas?! ¡Todo este tiempo fuiste tú el mayor traficante de seres humanos del planeta!

-¿Y qué? ¡Es gente insignificante para alguien como tú o como yo. Nosotros somos superiores ¡Somos Tenryubitos!

-¡No lo somos! - explotó la pelirrosa finalmente - ¡No somos dragones celestiales, ni dioses! Sangramos igual que el resto, respiramos igual que el resto ¡Vivimos igual que el resto! ¡No somos diferentes en nada más en poseer esta sangre maldita!

Doflamingo frunció de enfado la frente.

-¿Por qué dices las mismas estupideces que ellos?

-Doffy, no importa cuánto lo niegues. Sigues siendo simplemente un humano.

Doflamingo miró con furia a Mina.

-¿Por qué todas las personas que amo acaban traicionándome siempre? - sacó su pistola y apuntó a Mina a la cabeza - ¿Por qué me obligáis a soportar el peso de vuestras muertes?

Mina no agachó la cabeza.

Iba a morir, lo sabía de sobra.

Pero no se avergonzaba por el motivo.

Miró fijamente a los ojos morados de su tío, con decisión y orgullo.

-¿Ni si quiera ahora eres capaz de bajar tu cabeza ante mi?

-Ya lo sabes tío, me educaste para no bajarla ante nadie.

PUM.

...

Mina despertó en un lugar desconocido, rodeado de caras que le resultaron conocidas.

-¡Mina! - exclamó Sabo mientras la abrazaba - ¡Menos mal que estás bien!

La pelirrosa miró con confusión a su alrededor. Definitivamente no estaba muerta. Ni siquiera herida.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En Báltigo, en el Cuartel General del Ejército Revolucionario - le respondió Dragon - Escuchamos que hubo un Golpe de Estado fallido en Dressrosa, por lo que envié a Sabo a investigar. Te encontramos desmayada, pero sin heridas, en la costa de Green Bit.

Mina se quedó sin palabras. Sus últimos recuerdos eran los de Doflamingo disparándole.

Estaba más que segura de que había escuchado el cañón de la pistola. Doflamingo la había ejecutado en aquella mazmorra.

Pero era cierto, no tenía ninguna herida en el cuerpo. ¿Por qué seguía viva?

-Has tenido suerte de que te encontrásemos nosotros antes que otra persona, o de que los peces Luchadores te devoraran - continuó Sabo - ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?

Mina se tocó la frente, aún sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

La posibilidad de que algo así hubiese pasado era demasiado increíble como para ser cierto.

Pero,

¿Doflamingo le había perdonado la vida?

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Para los que no lo sepáis, la historia de Rocinante y Hina ya la escribí en el fic de Pequeña Revolucionaria, así que como he decidido no cambiarla podéis ir a leerla ahí (Sí, me estoy haciendo auto-promoción jajajaja). También el pasado de los otros revolucionarios OC siguen siendo los mismos que en el otro fic.**

**Si os preguntáis por qué no pongo a los revolucionarios canon os lo diré:**

**No me gustan nada jajaja la única que se salva es Bello Betty, pero el resto no me llaman nada la atención. Me gustan más los OC que he creado yo :D Así que los revolucionarios canon no aparecerán en mi fic.**

**¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia!**


	13. Capítulo 13: La voluntad del heredero

**Capítulo 13**

Law salió a la cubierta a ver la marea de aquel día nublado.

La vio a ella, mirando a la infinidad del océano, sin decir nada.

-Deberías entrar, va a comenzar a llover y será mejor que nos sumerjamos.

-Cuando el mar está así realmente es aterrador ¿No crees, capitán?

Law miró también las olas cada vez más salvajes que azotaban su submarino con violencia.

-Quizás es el miedo que provoca lo que lo hace tan adictivo - sonrió.

-Honestamente no entiendo a los piratas - contestó ella con una sonrisa confundida - Y más para un usuario de una fruta del diablo como tú. El mar puede ser tu muerte.

-Lo sé - se apoyó sobre la barandilla - Pero hay algo en navegar que hace que no pueda parar. Cada tormenta, cada ola, todo me provoca una adrenalina que resulta adictiva. Es tan adictivo que cada vez que me bajo del barco no hago más que desear volver a subir y continuar navegando.

-En uno de mis viajes, una vez escuché una historia sobre un pirata que se enamoró del mar. Me la contó un viejo marinero ¿Te gustaría escucharla?

El pirata asintió con curiosidad.

-La historia trata de un pirata que amaba navegar por el océano, y en una de sus travesías conoció a la diosa del mar. Finalmente, el hombre no pudo resistirse a los encantos de la deidad y le declaró su amor durante una tormenta. Desgraciadamente el barco no soportó la violencia de las olas y cayó en picado.

-Eso es más perturbador que otra cosa - dijo el moreno levantando una ceja.

-Cuando el pirata estaba a punto de morir ahogado, se arrancó el corazón del pecho y se lo entregó a la diosa para que ésta jamás lo olvidara. La diosa, conmovida por su acto de amor, lo salvó y le concedió al pirata un barco incapaz de hundirse en el océano. Sin embargo, otro dios, amante de la diosa, enfureció al ver a la pareja feliz, así que condenó al pirata a navegar eternamente sin rumbo y sin poder jamás desembarcar, y a la diosa la castigó enviándola al fondo del mar junto al corazón del pirata, incapaz de resurgir para encontrarse con él.

-Es una historia...deprimente.

-¿Pero no es preciosa? Un hombre tan desesperado por amor que se arrancó el corazón del pecho para dárselo a su amada...

Law la miró fijamente. Mina no parecía conmovida por su propia historia, si no más bien parecía que sonreía burlándose de aquellos dos.

-Qué hombre más patético - sacudió la cabeza - ¿Arrancarse el corazón por amor? - soltó una risa - ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría semejante estupidez?

* * *

Law observó a Doflamingo tirado en el suelo, derrotado.

Era de locos la cantidad de cosas que le habían sucedido en tan sólo 2 meses.

La alianza con los Migiwaras, la derrota de Vergo, el viaje a Dressrosa, la revolución... y la caída de Doflamingo.

Era de locos pensar que el hombre que había destrozado su vida en mil pedazos finalmente había caído.

Tras tener una larga y dolorosa conversación sobre Rocinante con Sengoku, finalmente vio como éste se acercaba al rubio.

-Este es tu fin Doflamingo

-Eso parece, fufufu - rió sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Y en algún momento piensas decir dónde está su cuerpo?

Law comenzó a prestar más atención a aquella conversación.

-¿Qué cuerpo?

Sengoku apretó los puños.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo - agarró su cuello con violencia - ¿Dónde la enterraste?

-¿Enterrarla, yo? - rió - ¿Por qué iba a molestarme en siquiera darle el honor de ser enterrado a un traidor?

-Tú... - dijo el ex-Almirante con rabia mientras Tsuru lo detenía - ¡Criaste a esa persona como tu propio hijo! ¡Nos lo arrebataste!

Law estaba sorprendido ¿Realmente Doflamingo tuvo un hijo?

Ya lo había escuchado desde que vino a Dressrosa. La gente lloraba por la pérdida del heredero al trono. Por las calles se veían carteles rotos, con una imagen casi irreconocible de una persona junto al mensaje de "¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?"

_-Flashback-_

-¿De quién hablan? - dijo Luffy mientras señalaba aquel cartel.

El rey Riku y Kyros se miraron contrariados entre sí.

-Al heredero del trono - comenzó a hablar el rey Riku - La primera persona que se levantó en contra de Doflamingo, pero desgraciadamente la gente no le siguió y su Golpe de Estado fue un fracaso...

-Habría sido un buen rey - dijo Kyros - _Esa persona_ era invencible en el campo de batalla, gracias a _esa persona_ Dressrosa es la fuerza militar que conocemos hoy en día. Su espada y su fuerza no tenían límites, incluso superaba al propio Doflamingo.

-¡¿Doflamingo tuvo un hijo?! - preguntó Luffy asombrado, al igual que el propio Law.

-No exactamente, _esa persona_ no era su hijo, si no su sobrino...

Law estaba alucinando.

¿Cora-san había tenido un hijo?

Algo dentro de él se revolvió hasta el punto de querer vomitar.

-Torao - dijo Luffy con preocupación - ¿Estás bien?

Cora-san había tenido un hijo... y él había sido la causa de que ese niño perdiera a su padre y además fuese secuestrado por un loco como Doflamingo y que también fuese asesinado por él.

Las arcadas se intensificaron.

_-Fin del Flasback-_

Tras ver aquella escena, se acercó a Kyros.

-Dices que el heredero era más fuerte que Doflamingo ¿Por qué demonios simplemente no lo derrotó?

Kyros, tras sorprenderse ante la pregunta, su mirada dejó ver un halo sombrío de tristeza.

-Era un persona rota.

-¿Rota?

-Cuando era joven, Doflamingo se aseguró de que únicamente respondiera a su voluntad. Jamás negó una orden de Doflamingo por más cruel que fuese, aunque esa propia crueldad fuese hacia sí mismo... Pero un día, tras una reunión del Reverie, algo debió pasar.

-¿Algo pasó?

-Sí, porque cuando ambos volvieron, no eran los mismos - Kyros apretó los puños - Su mirada cambió, se comenzó a rebelar contra las ordenes de su propio tío y su comportamiento rebelde comenzó a crear disputas graves dentro de la Donquixote Family. Supongo que por eso mismo esa persona fue finalmente presuntamente ejecutada.

-¿Presuntamente?

-Sí, jamás se encontró el cadáver y el propio Doflamingo jamás ha querido hablar públicamente sobre ello, simplemente retiró cualquier imagen de esa persona y la prohibió en todo el país. Los carteles que ves son clandestinos y completamente ilegales. De todas formas eran rasgados por la Donquixote Family siempre que eran colgados, por lo que resultan de igual manera irreconocibles.

-Quiero ver la imagen de esa persona - dijo Law con detenimento.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero ver el rostro del niño que murió por mi culpa. Quizás fue de manera indirecta, pero soy el culpable de una tragedia.

Rebecca apareció por detrás.

-Yo... - titubeó - Yo realmente quería a esa persona... - sostenía lo que parecía una foto entre sus manos temblorosas - Es una foto que le tomé cuando estaba de espaldas, pero tal vez te sirva...

La pelirrosa le entregó una foto vieja, donde en el centro se paraba una persona de espaldas. Llevaba puesta una armadura negra y una capa morada.

tenía el pelo corto, casi parecía rapado, y era de color rosa.

Si bien estaba de espaldas, su rostro estaba mirando hacia atrás, y aunque no lo suficiente como para verle la cara completa, sí para verle de reojo una sonrisa confiada.

Pero por encima de todo eso, no sabía por qué, pero algo en su figura resultaba imponente y magnífico al mismo tiempo. Era sólo una foto, pero incluso el papel fotográfico podía mostrar la enorme voluntad de aquella persona.

La voluntad de alguien que iba a ser el rey de un país.

Y él era el causante de que una voluntad así hubiese desaparecido para siempre.

-Yo le enseñé a bailar ¿Sabes? - dijo Rebecca con una voz temblorosa - Y a cambio me protegía cuando se metían conmigo por ser la nieta del anterior rey - miró hacia abajo con pena - Me prometió que jamás me abandonaría.

La princesa se aguantó las ganas de llorar, pero sus ojos brillaban y su voz se rompía.

-Pero supongo que ninguna promesa dura para siempre ¿no?

* * *

-¡Venga, vamos! - dijo una muy joven Rebecca a su compañera - ¡Ya te dije que te enseñaría a bailar! Ahora no vale que te eches atrás - dijo poniendo pucheros.

-Yo jamás retiro mis promesas - contestó Mina mientras sonreía a la menor con ternura.

Sabía que era su enemiga. Que su familia era aquella que su tío había separado y destrozado con el fin de ascender al trono.

Si alguien de la Donquixote Family se enteraba de que iba por ahí con ella la castigarían severamente. Pero no podía evitarlo.

La alegría de aquella niña con una trenza era contagiosa, y no podía evitar protegerla cuando alguien se metía con ella. Sabía que un juguete también velaba por su protección y seguridad, pero igualmente no podía evitarlo.

Tras practicar unos pasos de baile durante unas horas, las dos niñas finalmente se sentaron a descansar.

-Oye, Mina-sama ¿Somos amigas, verdad?

-¿Hm? - Mina la miró con sorpresa ¿Amiga? Jamás nadie la había llamado así.

-¡Prométeme que tú y Soldadito-san jamás me abandonaréis! - dijo emocionada mientras mostraba su dedo meñique.

Mina miró a Rebecca.

Era una verdadera molestia en verdad. Era débil y un poco tonta. Su familia era enemiga de la suya y había un millón más de motivos por los cuales no deberían si quiera estar una cerca de la otra.

Pero cuando la miraba con esos ojos llenos de inocencia... Una inocencia que ella misma había perdido hacía mucho tiempo atrás...

Cuando la miraba con esos ojos, no podía evitar sentir simpatía por ella.

-Por supuesto - le tendió su meñique también - Te lo prometo.


	14. Capítulo 14: Amor de familia

**Capítulo 14**

Tras hablar con la gente de Dressrosa he investigar un poco antes de irse, Law comenzó a tener ciertas esperanzas de que el hijo de Cora-san estuviera aún vivo en alguna parte.

Sengoku era partidario de que había sido asesinado, pero no quiso hablar con el pirata sobre el tema.

-¿No has tenido suficiente con mi hijo? Aléjate de ésta familia, ya no queda nada de ella, no hace falta seguir con esto - Sengoku estaba dolido, para él Law no era más que un intruso en su vida privada, una de las razones de la muerte de alguien a quien había criado y amado como su propio hijo.

El ex Almirante de la Flota era consciente de que él no era más que un niño, y que Rocinante se sacrificó por voluntad propia, que tal vez Rocinante había incluso llegado a amar a aquel niño como si fuese suyo. Sabía que Law no era el culpable de su muerte.

Pero no podía evitar culparlo.

¿Y ahora quería involucrarse con Mina? No lo permitiría. Su amada nieta era un tema que le dolía profundamente en el alma.

El día que Doflamingo se la llevó consigo se prometió a sí mismo que la devolvería al lugar que le pertenecía: su lado y el de su madre. Sin embargo jamás pudo hacer nada al respecto, el Gobierno Mundial protegía a Doflamingo e impidió cualquier interacción con ella. Lo único que pudieron hacer Hina y él durante años fue verla crecer desde lejos, en secreto.

Sengoku tuvo que ver a su nieta auto destruirse poco a poco durante años sin poder hacer nada. Los métodos de enseñanza del rubio eran extremos y crueles, y el hombre tuvo que ver desde lejos cómo cada año la mirada de una niña inocente se iba endureciendo cada vez más. Todas las noches pensaba desesperadamente en cómo sacarla de ese ambiente, de cómo volver a ser una familia.

Pero cuando pensó que podría tener una oportunidad, vio como todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

Nunca supo el por qué.

Pero un día ella simplemente dejó de sonreír y su mirada decidida se convirtió en una sombra.

Fue después de la reunión del Reverie. Escuchó que ocurrió un incidente que incluso Doflamingo tuvo problemas para reportar. Mina vio algo que no debió haber hecho y habló con gente peligrosa.

Y sin darse cuenta, en cuestión de menos de un año las pocas esperanzas de recuperar a su familia desaparecieron. Mina cambió y empezó a tener graves problemas con la Donquixote Family. El tema se fue agravando hasta que le llegaron noticias de que su nieta había intentado un Golpe de Estado y éste había fallado estrepitosamente.

Él y Hina se alarmaron y fueron enseguida a Dressrosa, pero para cuando ya habían llegado era demasiado tarde. e les informó de que había sido declarada traidora de la patria y "eliminada".

A pesar de los ruegos de Hina, Doflamingo jamás quiso hablar con ellos ni darles el cadáver. Tampoco les quiso decir dónde lo había enterrado o si lo había incinerado.

Hina tenía esperanzas de que su hija siguiese viva, pero Sengoku tenía sus dudas. Doflamingo no tuvo piedad con su propio hermano, a quien presuntamente amaba ¿Por qué iba a tenerla con una niña que ni siquiera era suya?

Incluso cuando tenía su cabeza debajo de su pie, ese imbécil de ojos morados seguía sonriendo.

-Vas a ir al nivel más bajo de Impel Down y te pudrirás en una celda hasta el fin de tus días.

Doflamingo sonrió.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

Esa estúpida sonrisa le ponía de los nervios, tenía ganas de cortarle el cuello ahí mismo, pero sería una muerte demasiado simple para un hombre que había hecho sufrir a tantas personas.

-Tarde o temprano averiguaré qué es lo que hiciste con ella, y cuando lo haga iré a matarte yo mismo a tu celda.

La sonrisa del rubio no desapareció.

-¿Qué tan cruel piensas que fui con mi amada sobrina? - parecía una pregunta sarcástica, pero Doflamingo realmente tenía curiosidad acerca de la visión del viejo.

-Eres un ser desalmado y sin arrepentimientos, no eres más que un perturbado mental.

-¿Quieres saber una cosa, Sengoku?

-No quiero seguir hablando con un psicópata como tú - se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su barco.

-Yo no hice nada - dijo finalmente el rubio con una sonrisa en la cara - Pero no estoy tan seguro del Gobierno Mundial.

Sengoku se paró en seco.

-Quién sabe dónde estará ahora - siguió hablando - Hace años que no sé nada de ella, tal vez realmente esté muerta, al fin y al cabo siempre fue demasiado impulsiva.

El ex Almirante de la Flota se volteó. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos tan fuertes que no tenía manera de expresarlos correctamente.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-De todas formas, la gente como nosotros no vive mucho - la sonrisa de Doflamingo desapareció - Estos ojos son una maldición fufufu - comenzó a reír.

El hombre corrió hacia el rubio y lo agarró del cuello con violencia.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE PASÓ AQUEL DÍA!?

-¿Realmente quieres saber dónde está ella? - su tono feliz apareció de nuevo - Viejo, ni siquiera quiero saber yo lo que esa bestia está haciendo ahora.

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!?

Los demás marines vinieron y comenzaron a llevarse a Doflamingo hacia la prisión del barco y de paso alejarlo de Sengoku, pero el hombre no podía evitar abalanzarse con él.

-¡Sengoku, para! - le gritaba Tsuru mientras intentaba detenerlo - ¿No ves que está jugando contigo?

-¡NO! ¡ÉL SABE ALGO!

Antes de ser encerrado en el barco, Doflamingo le dedicó una sonrisa burlona que enfadó mucho al marine.

-¿Sabes por qué no apreté el gatillo y le volé los sesos del cráneo cuando tuve la oportunidad? - le dijo desde la distancia.

Sengoku lo miró con odio.

Doflamingo sonrió con la mueca más perturbadora que el marine jamás vio.

-Porque yo también la quiero.

Aquella sonrisa de perturbado le provocó a Sengoku un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda.

-Un monstruo como tú no puede amar.

El rubio le dedicó una última mueca divertida, enfadando al marine.

A pesar de su enfado, sentía euforia.

Euforia de saber que ella estaba viva. En alguna parte de los cuatro mares ella vivía libremente.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó su amiga y compañera.

-Sí, pero debo encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿De verdad le has creído?

-Sí - miró con dureza a Tsuru - Porque por primera vez he visto su sonrisa desaparecer.

* * *

Miraba el techo de su celda, al fin y al cabo es lo único que podía hacer hasta ser liberado.

Bueno, si es que no lo asesinaban antes.

Doflamingo era muy consciente de su propia situación, o bien era rescatado por las fuerzas de Kaido o asesinado por los sicarios del Gobierno Mundial.

Suspiró.

Ahora que finalmente había sido capturado ya no era una amenaza para el Gobierno Mundial, por lo que el Gorosei no tendrá reparos en matarlo en cuanto puedan.

Se rió.

-Tal vez debí dejarla hacer - se dijo en voz baja para sí mismo.

Si hubiese dejado reinar a Mina nada de eso hubiese pasado, al fin y al cabo sabía de sobra que su sobrina le hubiese permitido seguir manteniendo su estilo de vida mientras fuese ella quien tomase las decisiones sobre el reino.

El reino.

Jamás le había interesado en lo más mínimo reinar ese país de pandereta. Sí, él había conseguido devolverle su antigua gloria y convertirlo en una de las mayores potencias militares del mundo gracias a su ejército y a Mina, pero jamás le interesó el mando. Tal vez se negó a soltarlo por orgullo.

Bueno, o más bien porque era algo que le pertenecía por derecho propio y simplemente quería tenerlo.

Él siempre quiso vivir a su manera, libre y siguiendo sus propias reglas, por lo que pensó que ser rey sería lo mejor. Pero se dio cuenta enseguida de que un país requería mucha atención y estuvo prácticamente 10 años de su vida con responsabilidades que no quería.

Se rió.

¿Por qué no la mató aquel día?

No había mentido a Sengoku.

Tal vez era demasiado retorcido, y sabía que jamás en la vida nadie lo entendería. Porque ni él mismo lo entendía.

-¿Qué demonios estarás haciendo ahora? - preguntó.

Sonrió. La conocía de sobra.

La pregunta se repetía sin parar en su cabeza ¿Por qué no la mató aquel día?

La respuesta era sencilla. Tanto que resultaba una broma.

Porque a pesar de lo que todos pensasen, la quería.

¿Cómo no iba a querer a la hija de su hermano?

Y sí, mató a su hermano que tanto amaba.

Pero Mina era diferente.

O tal vez no.

Simplemente, quería ver de qué era capaz con su libertad. Pensó que iría hacia él. Que volvería a dar un Golpe de Estado y lo mataría.

Pero habían pasado más de cuatro años desde que le apuntó con la pistola en la frente dispuesto a atravesar su cráneo con una bala, y tampoco sabía nada de ella. Ni siquiera Law parecía conocer de su existencia.

¿Se había borrado del mapa? ¿Había huido a algún país pacífico para vivir en paz lo que le quedara de vida?

Sonrió.

No, la conocía.

Porque al igual que él, su sangre estaba hecha de acero y fuego. Porque al igual que él ella disfrutaba a su manera de la violencia. Desde que nació con los ojos morados estaba destinada a una vida sangrienta.

Sí...

Esa mirada decidida y rota. Esas manos bañadas en sangre... Era imposible para ella deshacerse de todo lo que habían hecho, de toda la violencia que habían vivido y creado juntos.

Doflamingo era un monstruo, pero ella también era otro peor que él.

Comenzó a reír.

¿Cómo no iba a quererla?

Al fin y al cabo, era familia.


	15. Capítulo 15: Antes de la tormenta

**-AVISO-**

**Tal vez hay algunas escenas de violencia hacia menores que puede molestar a algunos lectores, no son escenas directas, pero por si acaso yo aviso jaja**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

_-Báltigo-_

Los cuatro bebían bajo las estrellas mientras hablaban y reían. Tras un rato, finalmente se tumbaron a admirar el cielo.

-Tal vez ésta será la última vez que podamos sentarnos así... - dijo Sabo con una sonrisa triste.

Los otros tres se mantuvieron en silencio.

-A partir de mañana nuestra vida jamás será como antes, se creará una cadena que acabará en la mayor guerra que jamás se ha visto en toda la historia - tragó saliva - No importa cómo acabe todo, sólo podemos salir perdiendo, así que - se sentó y miró hacia la fogata que había delante de él con tristeza - Si alguno quiere dejarlo aquí, aún está a tiempo. No voy a juzgaros - su voz temblaba - Es vuestra última oportunidad de tener una vida feliz.

Tras un pesado silencio, los tres comenzaron a reír, dejando al rubio confundido.

-¿Pero qué demonios dices? - le dijo entre risas Kaito, mientras le revolvía el pelo y le sonreía.

-Me molesta honestamente que a éstas alturas pienses así de nosotros - contestó Kota.

-Lo digo enserio - se levantó con pena en su rostro - Después de ésto nuestras vidas serán un infierno ¡Moriréis! ¡Vuestra vida aún puede ser feliz!

Los tres sonrieron y Mina se levantó.

Puso una mano en el rostro del rubio y le sonrió.

-¿De verdad piensas que aún podemos tener una vida feliz? ¿Incluso después de todo lo que hemos hecho?

Sabo asintió.

Mina rió.

-Tus manos son las únicas que aún pueden ser lavadas - lo miró con una sonrisa - Si tuviésemos que salvar una vida de todo el Ejército Revolucionario sería la tuya Sabo.

-Sois mis nakamas - un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar - Si os pasara algo, yo...

-Sabo - le interrumpió Kaito - No vamos a abandonarte, estamos juntos en ésto.

-Yo...

-Por favor - le rogó Mina mientras su mano aún tocaba el rostro del rubio - Sin importar cómo acabe ésto, deja que muramos libremente. Si muero, quiero hacerlo a mi manera. Quiero hacerlo luchando por aquello en lo que creo. Junto a vosotros.

Sabo dejó caer lágrimas.

-Vamos hombre - rió ella mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas - ¿No eres ahora el hombre de fuego? No llores, eres ya un adulto.

-Yo... - consiguió hablar a pesar del fuerte dolor que sentía en el pecho - Quiero volver a ver a Luffy, quiero estar a su lado - apretó el puño - Pero vosotros sois mis nakamas.

Las lágrimas del rubio brotaron sin control.

-Pase lo que pase, jamás me arrepentiré del tiempo que he pasado con vosotros.

Los cuatro comenzaron a reír y continuaron disfrutando de aquella noche.

Su última noche antes de la tormenta.

* * *

Mina y Kota fueron los primeros en irse. Debían encontrar a aquel desgraciado antes de que entregase información confidencial a personas peligrosas.

A un mes de la reunión del Reverie no podía permitirse que aquel fallo tan tonto se cargara toda la misión.

Alguien había filtrado información confidencial del Ejército Revolucionario a los piratas Bestias, por lo que ambos iban en dirección a Wano para descubrir al espía y eliminar a todos aquellos que tuviesen conocimiento de aquella información confidencial antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Tras completar esa misión, Mina se infiltraría en Marijoa reclamando su posición como Donquixote, sabía que no lo tendría fácil, ya que su propio tío no había podido hacerlo, pero debía intentarlo. Si lo conseguía, podrían abrir las puertas de la Tierra Santa desde dentro.

Gracias al método de transporte mediante aves que empleaban en el Ejército, pudieron infiltrarse con éxito dentro de Wano.

-Muy bien- dijo el moreno - Debemos dividirnos y encontrar pistas. Yo creo que la lista la tiene alguno de los Comandantes de Kaido.

-Yo creo que es Jack, tengo entendido que está recuperándose de una herida muy grave que sufrió hace unos pocos días en alta mar.

-Nos separaremos e investigaremos cómo llegar hasta él sin levantar sospechas, más tarde me llamas por Den Den Mushi para acordar nuestro plan de acción.

* * *

Tras un día entero recopilando información a los alrededores, finalmente Mina había llegado a la capital de Wano, donde descubrió un par de cosas interesantes.

-¿Mina?

-Sí, estoy en la capital.

-Yo también, en el distrito del Oeste. He visto que Jack organiza una batalla entre Ronins en su vivienda. Se dice que el premio es convertirte en un samurái de la escolta privada de Jack, así que me infiltraré ahí ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Hay rumores de que Jack se está llevando a aprendices de sacerdotisas a su casa con la excusa de que desea rituales de sanación, así que voy para allá.

-De acuerdo, cualquier incidente estamos en contacto.

Tras colgar, Mina miró el templo y decidió entrar.

Tras hablar con la sacerdotisa con mayor autoridad, reveló que estaba investigando las desapariciones de las jóvenes en la residencia de Jack.

-Eso es demasiado arriesgado - contestó la mujer - Estamos tremendamente apenadas por nuestras hermanas, pero no podemos llevar la contraria el señor Jack o nuestro templo sería quemado en cenizas.

-¿Las asesina?

-No, pero para ser sacerdotisa un requerimiento es ser pura. Ese pirata y sus subordinados se llevan a mis preciadas aprendices para mancillarlas. Una vez ocurre ellas mismas, por honor, recurren al _jigai _para no tener que afrontar tal deshonra.

Mina se quedó pensativa. Tal vez él no las mataba, pero sabía que en Wano la pérdida de honor era un asunto serio. Aquellos desgraciados las humillaban hasta llegar al punto de que esas pobres chicas consideraran el suicidio como la mejor alternativa ante aquella ofensa hacia su cuerpo. Tal vez no era su misión principal, pero sí que deseaba ayudar a aquellas pobres chicas.

-Si usted me lo permite, hágame sacerdotisa y ocuparé el lugar de sus aprendices.

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Eso sería enviarte a una muerte sin sentido!

-No se preocupe, tengo un plan.

* * *

Trafalgar Law y sus nakamas, junto a los Muguiwaras que lo habían acompañado finalmente habían llegado a Wano.

Todos ya habían dejado el lugar de reunión y habían ido a ocupar sus respectivos lugares para recopilar toda la información necesaria para poder llevar a cabo el plan.

Law y sus nakamas habían ido a parar a la morgue del hospital central del país.

Si bien acababan de llegar y ser aceptados, Law y los demás se percataron de que había un número anormal de suicidios cometidos por chicas jóvenes, muchas de ellas no superaban la mayoría de edad.

-¿Hay algún motivo para que ocurra una desgracia así? - preguntó el médico pirata a aquellos con los que compartía lugar de trabajo.

Los demás trabajadores se miraron entre ellos y tragaron saliva con miedo.

-Dicen que las sacerdotisas son llamadas a la residencia del señor Jack, pero ninguna de ellas vuelve con vida.

-Tal vez - dijo un chico joven de ahí - Jack las mata...

Law miró el cuerpo sin vida de la joven que se encontraba encima de su mesa.

-No, no es asesinato - señaló la incisión en el cuello - No son incisiones por decapitación, la dirección y profundidad de las heridas señalan suicidio.

Los otros presentes se quedaron asombrados.

-¿Todas las sacerdotisas que van a la residencia se suicidan?

-Imposible, no hay mayor honor para una joven que pertenecer a las mikos del templo principal. Si llegan a ser sacerdotisas aseguran bienestar social a su familia hasta su muerte ¿Por qué irían a suicidarse?

-Tal vez... - dijo otro presente - Bueno, tengo entendido que deben ser vírgenes o si no son echadas del templo con deshonra...

-No me digas que acaso piensas...

-Se suicidan para no morir en deshonra - terminó la oración el pirata.

Law se aguantó las náuseas. Todas ellas eran menores.

Sin duda era cruel. Law estaba convencido de que Jack conocía el propósito de una sacerdotisa. Si las elegía a ellas y no a una simple cortesana para saciar sus enfermizos impulsos era por sus retorcidos fetiches y mente enferma.

-¿No hay ninguna ley que las proteja? - preguntó.

-En la época de los Kozuki estaba penado con la muerte violar a las sacerdotisas, pero desde que Orochi se convirtió en el Shogun no hay ley que las proteja a ellas o a ningún ciudadano en general - dijeron apenados los trabajadores.

El país estaba totalmente en la ruina, Law sabía eso, pero no pensaba que maltratarían a sus propios ciudadanos de aquella manera. Y apenas acababan de llegar ¿Cuántas desgracias más ocurrían en aquel lugar?

Law era médico, y a pesar de no ser especialmente amable o caritativo no disfrutaba con las muertes de los inocentes. Las muertes de todas aquellas muchachas eran perfectamente evitables.

Tal vez si se acercaba al templo y avisaba a las sacerdotisas las muertes disminuirían.

* * *

Law, Shachi y Penguin se acercaron al templo principal de la capital. Tras Law hablar con ellas, la respuesta que recibió fue espantosa.

-Lo sabemos, pero no podemos negarnos a las órdenes de uno de los Comandantes de Kaido-sama - dijo con tristeza la jefa del lugar.

Los piratas se quedaron en silencio a las puertas del templo.

-¿Realmente no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto? - dijo Shachi apenado - ¡Son sólo niñas! ya lo ha visto capitán ¡Muchas de ellas no superaban los 16 años!

Shachi estaba furioso. Hacerle algo así a adolescentes... era simplemente repugnante.

-¡No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados! - exclamó Penguin también notablemente.

-La única manera es derrotando a Kaido junto a Mugiwara y el resto de la Alianza - respondió decidido.

Mientras caminaban hacia fuera del templo, Law tuvo una sensación extraña, así que se volteó hacia atrás, pero lo único que encontró fue a una aprendiz para sacerdotisa con una venda en los ojos, la cual cogía torpemente una vasija de té ceremonial.

-No sabía que también instruíais a ese tipo de chicas - dijo haciendo referencia a la ceguera de la chica con los ojos vendados.

-Bueno - respondió nerviosa la jefa - No estamos en disposición de discriminar en éstos instantes.

Aquella aprendiz sin embargo, tenía algo que le resultaba familiar al pirata. Tenía un pelo rosa precioso y largo recogido en una coleta baja con un lazo.

Tal vez...

Sacudió la cabeza. Era imposible que fuese ella.

Al acordarse de la pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se preguntó a sí mismo qué es lo que estaría haciendo en aquellos momentos.


	16. Capítulo 16: Relaciones humanas

**Capítulo 16**

No necesitaba quitarse la venda para saber de quiénes eran esas voces.

Por un lado deseaba saludarlos. Habían pasado varios meses desde que se vieron por última vez, pero por el bien de la misión no podía darse el lujo de saludarlos.

"¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí?" - se preguntó a sí misma. Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo hecho en Dressrosa no era de extrañar que tuviesen la estúpida creencia de que pudiesen derrotar a Kaido.

Mina suspiró.

_-Hace tres semanas-_

Cuando vio en el periódico que Doflamingo finalmente había sido derrotado por Law y los Mugiwaras, tuvo una sensación agridulce.

Sí, se alegraba de que finalmente el reinado de tiranía de su tío hubiese llegado a su fin, pero por otra parte la idea de que la familia Riku lo sucediese no era tampoco de su agrado realmente.

Y menos que la nueva reina fuese Viola...

Chasqueó la lengua.

-¿No estás conforme? - le preguntó Kota - La misión fue ejecutada por el idiota de Sabo, así que no me extrañaría que hubiese fallas.

-No es eso - se mantuvo en silencio un instante para pensarse bien sus palabras - Digamos que como anterior miembro de la realeza no disfruto ver a traidores tomando un lugar que no les corresponde.

-¿Hm?

Mina señaló con la mirada a la nueva reina de Dressrosa, Viola Riku.

-¿Y eso?

Mina se rió por lo bajo.

-Desde luego ha sabido jugar sus cartas.

Mina recordaba a la perfección a la morena. Había sido una subordinada de la división de Trébol que jamás fue leal, eso lo sabían todos.

No, no era eso lo que la molestaba.

Lo que le molestaba enormemente era saber que a pesar de que Viola odiaba abiertamente a la Donquixote family, y a Doflamingo en especial, no se cortaba ni un segundo a la hora de tener amoríos escandalosos con el rubio.

Para Mina, Viola era... una mujer extraña.

No entendía la disposición de Viola a mantener relaciones con Doflamingo a pesar de odiarlo tanto. Ella no era una persona muy sentimental, eso no podía negarlo, pero la intensidad de los sentimientos de las mujeres de Dressrosa siempre fueron un misterio para ella.

-El amor es complicado - le contestó Kota mientras encogía los hombros - Aunque amor y pasión son cosas bastante diferentes.

-El país de la pasión ¿eh? - sonrió.

_-Hace más de 5 años-_

Mina acababa de volver de una misión y estaba agotada, pero debía dar el reporte de su victoria en el campo de batalla a su tío.

A pesar de que llevaba casi una hora buscándolo, no podía encontrarlo por ninguna parte. A pesar de que preguntó a varios subordinados, nadie fue capaz de responderle.

-Esto es molesto - dijo suspirando mientras se sentaba en una tumbona cercana a la habitación de su tío, en el patio de delante para ser exactos, sabía que en algún momento pasaría por ahí, y era mejor esperarlo.

Sintió una punzada en el costado.

Sangre.

Era cierto, debía ir a la enfermería enseguida para que le terminaran de cerrar el tajo que tenía en el abdomen. No era nada serio, así que decidió aguantar y esperar a ver al rubio, pues sabía que a éste no le gustaba que le hiciesen esperar.

Sí, no le importaba esperar.

_-Una hora más tarde-_

Sintió una mano cálida que le acariciaba el pelo y se lo revolvía. Era una sensación agradable y familiar. Una sensación que la guerra no le podía dar.

Seguridad.

A pesar de que le agradaba, por algún motivo abrió los ojos. Tras parpadear un par de veces, su mirada se encontró con otros pares de ojos del mismo color que los suyos.

Se quedó paralizada.

¿Se había quedado dormida?

Sin pensarlo se levantó de golpe y saludó a Doflamingo, el cual no parecía estar molesto con la situación.

-Oh, pero si ya te has despertado~ - dijo con una sonrisa típica - Veo que ya has vuelto ¿Ha ido bien?

Intentando retomar una postura profesional, Mina se puso seria, pero por algún motivo, la mueca divertida de su tío la desconcentraba.

Doflamingo sonreía porque era divertido verla avergonzada. Le divertía ver diferentes reacciones en esa cara en blanco que por algún motivo la chica había decidido adoptar de forma permanente.

-Sí, hemos derrotado a todo el ejército de...

Mientras daba el reporte, observó una figura femenina salir de la habitación de su tío. Estaba con la ropa mal colocada y parecía nerviosa.

Doflamingo se percató de que su sobrina se había distraído con aquella mujer. Sonrió con picardía.

-¿No vas a saludar a Mina, Violet?

Mina la observó fijamente, con ligera confusión. ¿Acaso esa mujer no odiaba a su tío por haber matado a su hermana y arrebatar el trono a su padre? ¿Por qué salía de la habitación de su tío?

La morena, con cara de arrepentimiento y visiblemente avergonzada, volteó la cabeza con pena.

-Tan vergonzosa~fufufu - dijo riendo Doflamingo.

-¿No es algo malo relacionarse con ella? - preguntó la pelirrosa confundida - ¿Acaso ella no te odia?

Doflamingo se rió y le revolvió el pelo una vez más.

-Ella es consciente de su propia inferioridad, sabe que no puede ir en mi contra - sonrió con superioridad.

Doflamingo se volteó para ver la cara de gran confusión de su sobrina. Le hizo gracia por dentro. A pesar de tener esa cara tan inexpresiva le parecía divertidas sus reacciones.

-No es necesario que lo entiendas. Las relaciones humanas son complicadas e innecesarias, crean vínculos que nos hacen débiles y tontos - tomó la cara de Mina con la mano por las mejillas - Mientras tú no me traiciones el resto no me importa.

-¿Por qué debería? - respondió ella con su típica mirada sosa e inexpresiva.

Doflamingo se aguantó las ganas de reír.

-En efecto ¿Por qué deberías?

* * *

Viola intentó desviar la mirada penetrante de la pelirrosa. Era plenamente consciente de que esa niña no confiaba en ella en lo más mínimo.

Ella no deseaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, odiaba con toda su alma a Doflamingo.

Pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

Suspiró

"Merezco lo peor".

No pudo ver a Mina a los ojos, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era irse sin molestar la conversación entre los dos Donquixote.

-¿A quién crees que le estás girando la cara? - preguntó una voz que la congeló.

No, no era la de Doflamingo. Era la de Mina.

Viola observó a la pelirrosa, la cual la miraba fijamente. Si bien su tono era imponente, no parecía molesta.

También observó que estaba herida.

-Mi...Mina-sama - intentó decir con el fin de librarse de ella - Está herida, debería ir a ver al médico para curarla.

Doflamingo miró de reojo la herida.

-Es cierto, deberías ir a ver al médico.

Mina asintió, pero se quedó mirando a Viola un poco más.

Ella realmente no entendía por qué la morena actuaba de la forma en que lo hacía. ¿Odiaba a Doflamingo o no? Aquella clase de relación retorcida le molestaba porque le causaba confusión. Además, a su tío parecía no molestarle esa situación. Viola era una potencial traidora ¿Por qué le daba tanto favoritismo?

-¿Hm? - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa curiosa - No me digas que acaso...¿estás celosa?~

-¿Eh?

Doflamingo comenzó a reír, pero la pelirrosa no lo entendía. ¿Celosa? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

Viola se quedó helada ¿Qué debía hacer en esos momentos? No deseaba ganarse la enemistad de la pelirrosa. Esa niña a primera vista parecía bastante predecible, pero lo cierto es que era imposible leer su cabeza. Viola nunca podía saber en qué estaba pensando realmente y eso le ocasionaba terror, al igual que con Doflamingo.

-¿De qué hablas? - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Fufufu~ No debes preocuparte querida - acarició el pelo rosa de su sobrina con alegría, provocando que ésta se sonrojase al no esperarse una muestra de afecto tan repentina - Te prometo que tú eres la única mujer a la que me mantendré atado~

Mina dejó caer una gota de sudor tras su cabeza y puso cara de molestia, a pesar de que estaba más avergonzada que otra cosa.

-Enserio ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?


	17. Capítulo 17: Sonríe, no es tu culpa

**Capítulo 17**

_-Un día antes del asesinato de Yasuie-_

Era algo más que evidente, Monkey D Luffy estaba ya en Wano y la idea de que se iba a desatar una guerra civil en Wano resonaba por todos lados.

Mina sabía que actualmente el pirata se encontraba prisionero en la cárcel de Udon y que la calamidad Queen estaba ocupado con él.

Por otra parte, King se encontraba reportando un aparente incidente con Kaido sobre Big Mom en las costas del país, por lo que también estaba fuera de alcance.

Habían pasado varios días y Kota finalmente había conseguido infiltrarse dentro de la vivienda de Jack al haber ganado la competición de Ronins, por lo que en éstos momentos se encontraba investigando en secreto por la vivienda.

Mina por su parte, tras aprender la etiqueta y demás de las Mikos, finalmente fue escogida para entrar dentro de la vivienda de Jack.

Era muy importante realizar la misión lo más rápido y sigilosamente posible. No podían permitirse que nadie se enterara del plan, ya que eran conscientes de que si entraban en conflicto con los piratas Bestia, causarían un importante destrozo en todo Kuri y causarían un gran revuelo.

Mina suspiró y entró dentro de la habitación privada de Jack, donde éste se encontraba bebiendo con otras cortesanas.

-¿Eres la nueva? - escuchó decir de Jack.

-Sí, Jack-sama - hizo una reverencia - Soy la miko enviada desde el templo.

-¿Por qué llevas una venda en los ojos? ¿Acaso eres ciega?

Gracias a su haki de visión no necesitaba tener los ojos descubiertos para poder ver el entorno, y no podía desvelar sus ojos o sería descubierta al instante, ya que Jack reconocería enseguida la famosa característica de los Donquixote, al haber sido la persona que más tiempo había interactuado con su tío.

-Interesante - escuchó decir a Jack con un tono que sugería que tenía una sonrisa.

El pirata mandó a que ella se sentara en su regazo. La pelirrosa sintió las miradas furiosas de las cortesanas.

-Genial - dijo contento - Empecemos la fiesta.

Mina tragó saliva. Debía aguantar y entretener a Jack hasta que Kota consiguiese encontrar la información que buscaban.

Costase lo que costase.

* * *

-E_n ese mismo instante, en otro lugar de Wano-_

Law estaba furioso.

¿Cómo se atrevían a inculpar a sus nakamas de traidores?

No iba a dejar que esa estúpida ninja vieja hablara ni un segundo más mal sobre sus nakamas.

Tras investigar, descubrió que se encontraban en la cárcel provisional en la capital.

-Os juro que os salvaré - apretó los puños - Cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

-A la mañana siguiente, 1 hora antes de la ejecución de Yasuie-

-¡Jack-sama! - exclamó un subordinado que entró de repente a la sala - ¡Han descubierto al señor Yasuie y su ejecución es inmediata!

El pirata, molesto, miró al subordinado.

-¿Y eso a mi qué?

-Pu...pues verá... Lord Orochi también acudirá a la ejecución y...

-¿Y?

-Tal vez... sería conveniente que usted estuviese por si hay algún percance, pues parece que era un hombre muy querido de la época de Oden...

Mina miró de reojo al comandante de Kaido. Si bien al parecer al principio no parecía importarle, parecía ser que al escuchar el nombre de Oden su opinión había cambiado.

Jack se levantó, apartando a las mujeres que estaban encima de él.

-Supongo que deberé acercarme a la capital entonces - se puso pensativo - No me gustaría fallarle de nuevo a mis hermanos.

Mina suspiró. Había sido una noche desagradable sin duda. Ese tipo era un pervertido y se había dedicado toda la noche a _juguetear_ con las cortesanas, pero con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido que a ella la dejase en paz.

-Bien - comenzó a caminar hacia la salida - Entonces me iré.

Se volteó y observó a la sacerdotisa con la venda en los ojos.

Mina sintió al hombre acercarse a ella. Se puso tensa.

Jack le toco la espalda y le susurró.

-No te preocupes, aún no hemos acabado. Prometo prestarte la atención que te mereces en cuanto vuelva, así que espérame aquí como una buena chica.

La pelirrosa puso la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Por supuesto - se mordió el labio con asco - Jack-sama.

Tras escuchar la puerta golpear, la joven cayó al suelo mientras suspiraba de alivio.

De pronto, escuchó que alguien la llamaba por lo bajo.

Era Kota desde afuera de una de las ventanas.

Ella se apresuró y salió a escondidas de la habitación.

-Ya tengo la lista.

Mina suspiró de alivio.

-Estupendo, vayámonos.

El moreno miró a su compañera con curiosidad.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?

Conocía bien a su nakama. Mina no era la mujer más expresiva del mundo. Su rostro siempre era el mismo: Unos ojos sin vida y una mueca que si bien podría ser una sonrisa resultaba aún más misteriosa que si simplemente estuviese seria constantemente.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando hacía _esa_ cara.

Aquella mueca aterradora que ponía cuando estaba tremendamente enfadada.

-Ha sido asqueroso - contestó ella finalmente con una mueca que mostraba su enorme desagrado - Si tengo la oportunidad en algún momento, lo _mataré con mis propias manos._

* * *

Si bien iban en dirección de la costa para poder marcharse de Wano, era imposible avanzar a causa del revuelo del asesinato de la cortesana Komurasaki, la detención de cientos de ciudadanos en el centro de la capital y de la famosa ejecución de Yasuie, antiguo vasallo de Oden.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡Estamos siendo arrastrados constantemente por la multitud! - gritó el moreno molesto.

-Creo haber escuchado que dentro de poco es la ejecución de un antiguo vasallo del anterior Shogun...

-¡LORD YASUIE, NO! - escucharon gritar a la multitud constantemente.

Mina observó hacia la dirección hacia donde todas las personas iban desesperadas, y a lo lejos pudo divisar a un hombre crucificado en sus últimos momentos de vida.

No tenía un aspecto imponente. No parecía ser tampoco un hombre fuerte y tampoco era joven. Iba vestido con ropas de vagabundo e iba completamente desarreglado.

Y sin embargo su presencia había atraído no a decenas, si no a cientos de personas a su alrededor.

La pelirrosa comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba postrado el hombre.

-¿Mina? - preguntó su compañero contrariado - ¿A dónde vas?

Pero ella no escuchaba las palabras de su nakama.

Continuó caminando hasta que llegó a un lugar donde por fin podía ver la cara de aquel hombre moribundo.

Todos gritaban con desesperación su nombre, rogando que le perdonaran la vida.

Bajó la mirada y descubrió al mismísimo Shogun apuntando con un arma a aquel hombre.

Mina observó la mirada del Shogun. Él no miraba a aquel hombre harapiento con asco o rabia. Si no con miedo.

El miedo que tiene un mentiroso al ser descubierto.

El miedo de un cobarde.

Entonces, el viejo a punto de morir, comenzó a cantar. Mina lo observó con confusión.

Estaba a punto de morir ¿Por qué cantaba? ¿Acaso no le daba miedo la muerte?

Entonces se fijó más en su rostro.

La pelirrosa comenzó a entenderlo todo.

No era un rostro de un hombre que estaba a punto de morir. No había miedo en sus ojos, ni duda o arrepentimiento.

Y a pesar de que las balas comenzaron a atravesarle el cuerpo sin piedad alguna, o que su cuerpo finalmente cayese inerte al suelo, la sonrisa jamás abandonó su rostro.

Aquella era la sonrisa de un hombre que sabía que su muerte no había sido en vano.

La sonrisa de alguien cuya vida había tenido un significado.

-¡Mina! - escuchó de pronto decir a su compañero - ¡Debemos marcharnos ya!

Pero de pronto, ambos revolucionarios escucharon las risas, no, carcajadas de los ciudadanos.

Ambos se quedaron petrificados.

Aquel hombre por el que segundos antes lloraban desconsolados, ahora provocaba sus risas.

-¿Pero qué demonios? - preguntó contrariado el moreno - ¿De qué mierdas se ríen?

El corazón de la pelirrosa comenzó a latir sin control y la vista se le comenzaba a nublar.

-¿¡De qué coño se ríen estos imbéciles!? - exclamó furioso el moreno - ¡Si hace un minutos gritaban por su salvación!

-Ríen porque no pueden llorar - contestó ella sin apartar la mirada de la multitud, provocando que su compañero la mirara con confusión.

-¿Por qué no pueden llorar?

-Por las SMILES.

Mina miró fijamente los rostros de todos esos hombres y mujeres que reían sin control alguno.

Y se grabó en lo más profundo de su mente las caras de angustia y desolación que había en sus rostros a pesar de la sonrisa que formaban sus labios.

Se grabó a aquellas personas prisioneras de sus propias emociones en lo más profundo de su corazón como recordatorio de por qué hacía todo lo que hacía.

Ella no era más que otra cómplice. Ella era culpable del dolor y angustia de todas aquellas personas.

¿Por qué?

Porque ella vio a su tío y a aquel estúpido científico realizar aquel experimento justo delante de sus ojos.

Porque ella había visto y presenciado la esclavitud de los Tontattas en la fábrica.

y también hasta había supervisado que aquellas cajas con aquella droga llegasen correctamente a su destino en manos de Kaido.

Sí, era cierto que ella no sabía por aquel entonces nada. Ella _sólo había seguido órdenes_.

Seguir órdenes...

Se mordió el labio hasta sangrar.

No había justificación sobre sus acciones. Su ignorancia no era motivo para ser perdonada por todas aquellas personas que se encontraban sufriendo.

Ella había sido parte de la cadena de horrores cuyo final era lo que tenía justo delante suya.

Un hombre silenciado con la muerte por contar la verdad...

Un pueblo silenciado con la ciencia para evitar la verdad...

Kota seguía confuso por la situación. Su compañera ya le había contado en otra ocasión sobre las SMILES de Doflamingo, por lo que recordó los síntomas.

Pero de pronto, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una risa diferente a las que escuchaba a su alrededor.

La de su nakama.

-¿Mina?

Ella rió con más fuerza, se rió justo como en _aquella_ ocasión.

Finalmente, paró en seco las carcajadas.

-Dime, Kota - le preguntó a su compañero, pero miraba a aquel cadáver sonriente que se encontraba a escasos metros de ella - ¿Crees que alguno de nosotros podrá morir con la misma sonrisa que él?

El moreno sonrió con amargura.

-Somos diferentes a él. Nosotros no somos héroes, si no pecadores que buscan una excusa para que su muerte no sea tan triste

Mina rió amargamente.

-Tienes razón - sonrió con tristeza - A las personas como nosotros no se les puede perdonar sus pecados ni con su propia muerte.


	18. Capítulo 18: Ánimos

**Capítulo 18**

Ya habían conseguido lo que necesitaban. Kota ya tenía aquella lista y por lo tanto ya podían abandonar el país.

Entonces ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos avanzaba?

Ambos permanecieron quietos mientras la multitud chocaba contra ellos y corrían frenéticamente para evitar la pelea entre los Mugiwaras y los ayudantes de Orochi.

Mina observó a Zoro, el cual junto al resto de sus nakamas, luchaba por proteger a una niña pequeña que parecía ser motivo de enfado de Orochi.

No eran más que piratas, pero sin embargo luchaban como si fuesen parte de la población.

-Ahhhhh - suspiró Kota volteando los ojos - Lo encuentro molesto.

-Coincido.

Ambos encontraban muy desagradable la cobardía del Shogun de Wano.

-¿Entonces la gente encarcelada en la plaza principal no son siquiera presos políticos? - se preguntó en voz alta a sí mismo el moreno - Dios, esto es patético - se puso la mano en la cara.

-¿Hay gente en la plaza enjaulada?

-Sí, algunos estaban siendo interrogados por el estúpido tatuaje ese de la luna.

-Vaya.

-Incluso estaban interrogando a un oso ¿Te lo puedes creer?

El corazón se le encogió durante un segundo.

-¿Había un oso? ¿Acaso era un oso polar?

-¿Hm? Tampoco me fijé tanto, pero iba vestido ¿Tal vez era un Mink?

Mina comenzó a correr hacia la plaza principal.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó preocupado su compañero - ¡No es asunto nuestro!

"Definitivamente era Bepo" pensó para sí misma. Los había visto en Wano, era imposible que fuese otro oso. Y si Bepo había sido capturado ¿Cómo estarían el resto? ¿Y Law?

Corrió a contracorriente del resto de personas hasta finalmente llegar a la plaza, donde observó que había decenas de jaulas improvisadas con bambú con decenas de presos amontonados entre sí.

Comenzó a mirar con nerviosismo por todas las jaulas, pero no encontró nada.

"A lo mejor realmente no eran ellos" pensó con un poco de alivio dentro de ella.

-¡No es posible! - escuchó decir a una voz familiar a lo lejos.

Ella se volteó en dirección hacia donde provenía aquella familiar voz, hasta que finalmente los vio.

Estaban en un estado deplorable. Shachi Y Penguin se encontraban en una celda que compartían junto a otros cinco presos más. Estaban sucios y con sangre seca pegada a la cara y a sus ropas. Además parecían tener ciertas dificultades para hablar.

La pelirrosa se acercó a la jaula despacio, fijándose de que ningún guardia la observase o se fijase en ella.

-¡Mina! - exclamaron ambos con alegría al verla - ¡Estás bien!

Ella sonrió.

-Ha pasado un tiempo ¿eh?

* * *

_-Shachi POV-_

No se lo podía creer ¡Mina estaba ahí delante de ellos!

Una alegría espontánea le brotó en el pecho. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veían. Su pelo era mucho más largo, ya le alcanzaba para recogerlo en una coleta baja. Y aquel pequeño mechón que le atravesaba la frente ahora también era mucho más largo ¿Acaso no le molestaba para ver?

De pronto se percató de la situación en la que se encontraban. Sin duda se veían patéticos ahí encerrados y heridos.

Tras saludarlos, vieron como Mina miraba a su alrededor, probablemente ideando una manera de sacarlos de ahí.

-¿Dónde está Bepo? - preguntó.

Ambos se miraron preocupados.

-No lo sabemos. Cuando fuimos capturados, Bepo fue llevado a otro lugar por si el Capitán decidía emplear la fuerza.

-¿Law? ¿Dónde está?

Ambos miraron hacia abajo.

-Accedió a irse como preso a cambio de que no continuaran hiriéndonos.

-¿Quiénes? El Shogun estaba en una ejecución y Kaidou está en Onigashima aún.

-Creo que se llamaban X-Drake y Hawkins, son dos supernovas.

* * *

-¿Hawkins? - Mina intentó hacer memoria sobre dónde había escuchado ese nombre.

-Te sonará porque salió en los periódicos hace poco, ya que hizo alianza con Kid y Apoo - contestó Penguin - Pero he escuchado que Kid está preso en la cárcel de Udon, al sureste de Wano, junto a Mugiwara.

-Bueno, las alianzas entre piratas suelen acabar en traiciones - contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Tenéis idea de hacia dónde habrán llevado a Law?

Ambos ladearon la cabeza.

-Ni idea, a lo mejor se lo llevan a Udon como preso, o incluso a Onigashima para ser interrogado por Kaidou - contestó Penguin.

-¡Capitán! - exclamó con pena Shachi - ¿Crees que lo torturarán?

-Probablemente - contestó Mina pensativa.

-¡No lo digas con tanta tranquilidad! - exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo y con una gota tras la cabeza.

-Pero es lógico - continuó hablando ella con tranquilidad mientras parecía usar una ganzúa para abrir la cerradura de la jaula - Está aliado con Luffy, el cual está preso en Onigashima por atentar contra Kaidou. Además, ambos llevaron a Doffy a la cárcel y destruyeron la fábrica de SMILE, por lo que le han cerrado el negocio de las Akuma No Mi artificiales.

Hizo una pausa.

Ambos vieron como ella hacia una mueca divertida que intentaba taparse.

-Debe de estar muy enfadado, eso seguro.

Ambos piratas dejaron caer otra gota de sudor. Gracias a que era atractiva, esa nota siniestra de su personalidad resultaba encantadora, pero no dejaba de ser aterradora. Sólo ella se reiría ante una situación como esa.

Finalmente, pudo deshacer la cerradura y sacó a los dos piratas de aquel lugar, ayudándolos a caminar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en Wano? - le preguntó Penguin - No creo que sea por turismo ¿eh? - sonrió.

Mina volteó los ojos hacia otra dirección y sonrió nerviosa.

-Tengo... ciertos asuntos que resolver por aquí.

Ambos piratas se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron. Estaba claro que ella no les iba a contar qué estaba haciendo ahí, así que tampoco insistieron.

Consiguieron llegar finalmente a un lugar alejado del ajetreo de los Sombrero de Paja y de los guardias.

La revolucionaria los sentó en el suelo y comenzó a limpiarles la cara y vendarles las heridas lo mejor que pudo.

-Tendréis que conformaros con esto de momento, tan solo sé lo básico en cuanto a primeros auxilios.

-Gracias Mina-chan - dijeron ambos.

Tras acabar, los miró con tranquilidad para relajarlos.

-Debéis contarme todo lo que sepáis, si sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos podemos idear un mejor plan.

-Hawkins es el más peligroso - comenzó a contar Penguin - Su Akuma No Mi es como esos muñecos de vudú.

-¿Hm?

-Si lo atacas a él y recibe daño, ese daño lo recibirá la persona a la que él elija que se encuentre en un radio cercano a él. Es decir, si lo atacas y lo cortas, ese corte no lo recibirá él, si no el capitán, si es el que está más cerca.

Mina se quedó pensativa. Ese sin duda es un poder peligroso, no podía matarlo sin más, ya que podía matar por accidente a Bepo o a Law.

-¡No te olvides de las cartas! - exclamó preocupado Shachi - Tiene unas cartas que predicen las probabilidades de éxito o fracaso sobre ciertas decisiones que toma tanto él como sus enemigos, así ver qué táctica tiene más probabilidades de ganar.

-¿Enserio? Entonces no hay ningún problema - contestó ella con tranquilidad - Será fácil ganar.

Ambos piratas la miraron extrañados.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Ella puso una mueca divertida.

-Porque si puede ver las probabilidades de éxito que tiene contra mi descubrirá que son cero.


	19. Capítulo 19: la hormiga y el dragón

**Hola! A fecha de hoy que es cuando publico el capítulo, aún no se sabe nada del manga de One Piece de cómo Law es rescatado en Wano, así que a partir de ahora lo que escriba si no concuerda con eventos futuros del manga y se va bastante no me lo tengáis en cuenta :( Además, para mi historia retrasaré el Reverie y lo colocaré después de Wano y no antes, así que aquí el Reverie aún no ha sucedido. En fin, gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Tras hablar con los Mugiwaras, Sachi, Penguin y Bepo decidieron separarse de ellos e ir en busca de su capitán. Para ellos Law era mucho más importante que cualquier alianza.

Ellos sabían que la pelirrosa iba por delante de ellos, ya que ella misma había dicho que iría a ver si Law necesitaba ayuda. Ellos también eran conscientes de que probablemente alguien como ella no necesitase ayuda, pero aún así no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados.

* * *

Mina había conseguido llegar al lugar donde tenían prisionero al pirata siguiendo las pistas que encontraba por el camino. Al parecer ya era casi noticia pública el que Law hubiese sido capturado. Estaban en una zona muy cercana a Onigashima, ya que al parecer Kaido sentía curiosidad por el joven moreno.

Tras acercarse descubrió que Kaido y Big Mom se encontraban en medio de una batalla importante, por lo que todos habían abandonado sus puestos para ir a tranquilizar al Yonkou.

* * *

Law estaba muy tranquilo a pesar de todas las amenazas que le habían lanzado con anterioridad. Si pensaban que iban a sacar algo de él con la tortura lo llevaban muy claro.

Él se había ofrecido voluntario a cambio de que soltaran a sus nakamas (sin saber que ellos ya habían sido liberados por la pelirrosa) y no se arrepentía de su decisión. Pero sin embargo tampoco quería ser rescatado por Luffy, ya que arruinaría el plan intentando ir a rescatarlo (Sin saber que el joven pirata ya se había enterado de su captura e iba furioso a "salvarlo").

Sonrió confiado. Había conseguido que tanto Hawkins como X-Drake se unieran a él en alianza contra Kaido, pues ninguno deseaba seguir bajo las órdenes del Yonkou. Se relajó y esperó a que el momento adecuado de escapar llegase.

-Se te ve muy relajado a pesar de estar prisionero ¿No crees?

Aquello lo asustó. Tras fijarse bien en la persona que había delante de él sintió algo extraño en su pecho.

¿Alivio?

-¿Mi...Mina? ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! - le preguntó nervioso.

Ella sin embargo también parecía muy relajada. Se había sentando con las piernas cruzadas y sonreía de una manera muy particular delante de él. ¿Burlona? Probablemente.

-Bueno, Shachi, Penguin y Bepo me dijeron que habías sido capturado, pero sin duda no te ves como alguien que deba ser rescatado - su tono más que alegre sonaba burlón.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Casualidades de la vida - continuó contestando ella de buen humor.

Law dejó caer una gota de sudor tras su cabeza.

-Tan misteriosa como siempre ¿eh?

-No creo que tú justamente tengas derecho a decir eso - su sonrisa seguía presente.

Él suspiró.

-Me parece justo - la miró con seriedad - Estoy muy feliz de encontrarme contigo, pero ahora mismo será mejor que te vayas, la situación está controlada ¿vale? Si Mugiwara se entera de ésto arruinará mi plan con sus estúpidas reacciones exageradas.

-Tú... Eres consciente de que tu captura ya está en las noticias nacionales y que es cuestión de tiempo que él aparezca ¿No?

Law se sorprendió ante aquello.

-¿¡Por qué diablos harían mi captura pública ante el pueblo!?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Intentan sacar a tus aliados de la sombras y así...

Antes de que ella pudiese continuar, una puerta se abrió.

-¿Pero qué demonios? - preguntó Hawkins en voz alta mientras observó la escenita - ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Informaré a Kaido sobre tu presencia!

-Hawkins, ella no... - intentó hablar Law, pero enseguida entró X-Drake ya transformado y con la intención de atacar a la chica.

Sin embargo Mina no se movió ni un centímetro, ni si quiera dejó de sonreír.

-¡Drake! - gritó Law alterado ante la situación, intentado frenar el inminente ataque. Miró a Hawkins, pero éste observaba aterrado sus cartas.

El mago levantó la mirada de nuevo y lanzó un grito al hombre transformado de dinosaurio.

-¡No lo hagas! - gritó asustado - ¡No podrás con ella!

Pero era demasiado tarde, el pirata estaba apunto de atacar. Sin embargo, de pronto, una terrible presión inundó la sala.

Todos, incluido Law, se quedaron petrificados sin poder moverse. No era ninguna Akuma No Mi.

Estaban petrificados de miedo.

Mina, sin abandonar su permanente sonrisa, se levantó tranquilamente y miró a X-Drake, el cual había regresado a su forma humana y estaba arrodillado en el suelo.

-Vaya, reconoceré tu valentía por acercarte a mi de esa forma - su voz era tranquila, incluso alegre, pero aterradora al mismo tiempo - Sin embargo eso no quita el hecho de que tú y tu amigo el de las cartas me habéis hecho enfadar. Es desagradable que la gente de tu categoría crea que puede dirigirse a mi de forma tan casual, hasta me ofende de hecho.

Law miró confundido. Ese poder era sin duda Haki del Rey. No estaban inconscientes porque todos eran mentalmente fuertes, pero claramente los otros dos estaban aterrados ante tal aura. Incluso él estaba tenso.

Mina se paró justo delante del pirata.

-Por algún motivo, el cual desconozco, Law os encuentra aparentemente útiles, por lo que os perdonaré tal ofensa, pero - miró al pirata desde arriba, con superioridad - No olvidaré esto.

Sí, su voz era tranquila, pero X-Drake ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Sintió que ésta lo atravesaba como si de una bala se tratase. Jamás había sentido semejante terror ante alguien, y menos hacia una mujer.

Era como cuando un rey amenazaba a un simple campesino.

Finalmente, se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba, pero fue peor aún. Sus ojos se encontraron con otro par de hermosos iris morados, pero la cara que los llevaba lo miraba con tanto desprecio que le hizo sentir como una hormiga ante un dragón.

Finalmente, ella dejó de mirarlo y se volteó de nuevo hacia Law.

-¿Estos son tus nuevos aliados? - preguntó con sorna.

Law suspiró.

-No seas tan dura con ellos.

-Como tú digas, capitán.

* * *

Kota estaba furioso. Esa mujer se había largado sin él y justo cuando ya lo habían conseguido.

Era extraño, mina no se dejaba guiar por los instintos de aquella manera. Como revolucionarios, debían dejar sus deseos o metas personales de lado, ellos lo tenían muy claro.

Estaba claro que Sabo era un caso perdido después de los de Dressrosa, pero Mina era de mente fría como él, así que aquella persona a la que había ido a buscar debía ser realmente importante para ella.

Tras buscarla por varios lugares, finalmente se dio por vencido y se sentó en el suelo, pensando qué hacer.

De pronto, vio pasar delante de él un grupo de dos chicos y un oso polar que corrían.

Recordó que Mina preguntó por un oso polar, así que decidió arriesgarse y preguntar.

-Disculpad - preguntó a los tres sujetos - Por algún casual ¿Habéis visto a una chica con el pelo rosa corriendo por ahí?

Vio que los tres se miraron entre ellos y se pusieron en defensa.

-¿Chica con el pelo rosa? - preguntó el que parecía ser pelirrojo.

-Si, es alta, medirá como 1'88, tiene el pelo rosa y largo recogido en una coleta baja, con un mechón que le atraviesa la cara, llevaba un kimono morado y tiene una cicatriz en el pecho parecida a unas garras.

Los tres se tensaron y disimularon.

Kota dejó caer una gota de sudor tras la cabeza y suspiró.

-Sabéis dónde está ¿verdad?

Ellos se negaron a hablar.

-Soy su compañero, y hemos venido juntos, no debéis preocuparos por mi.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que lo que dices es cierto y no eres un enemigo? - preguntó Bepo.

-¿Crees que un enemigo os hablaría con la tranquilidad con la que os hablo yo?

-Lo siento - se disculpó Bepo.

-¡No te disculpes con él! - exclamaron Shachi Y Bepo enfadados a la vez.

El moreno suspiró cansado de aquella conversación sin sentido.

-Mirad, yo la estoy buscado, y es obvio que vosotros también. Ella y yo debemos irnos o nuestro jefe comenzará a impacientarse y creedme - su expresión se volvió más sombría - No le conviene a nadie que el jefe se ponga nervioso.

-¿Jefe? ¿A qué os dedicáis Mina-chan y tú? Pensé que ella era una viajera - preguntó Penguin.

-¿No os lo ha contado? - preguntó Kota. Vio que los otros tres parecían bastante confundidos - Bueno, supongo que es mejor que no lo sepáis.

El moreno comenzó a caminar y los tres le siguieron.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que hacéis que es tan misterioso?

-Si ella no os lo ha contado es por vuestra propia seguridad - contestó él tranquilamente.

-¿Por nuestra seguridad? ¡Si somos piratas! - exclamó Shachi.

-Creedme, aunque seáis piratas no os conviene ser el centro de atención de la gente contra la que vamos.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos confundidos.

-Si nos dices eso nos va a dar más curiosidad.

El moreno volteó el ojo bueno que le quedaba, cansado.

-No sé que ve ella en vosotros.


	20. Capítulo 20: Verdad revelada

**Capítulo 20**

Si bien habían conseguido escapar con éxito y burlar a Kaido gracias a su pelea con Big Mom, tanto Hawkins como X-Drake no se sentían del todo seguros.

Aquella mujer, claramente demente, que corría al lado de Law era un problema que nadie había visto venir.

Lo único que les hacía sentir más seguros era el hecho de que, aparentemente, ella parecía obedecer las órdenes de Law. Ambos tenían claro que mientras no enfadasen más al cirujano de la muerte, menos probabilidades tendrían de volver a enfrentarse a ella, lo cual era conveniente para todos.

A mitad de camino, se encontraron con un Luffy furioso, recriminándole el por qué no le dijo nada de que había sido capturado, a lo que Law, con gran molestia, le contó todo lo sucedido para evitar más malentendidos.

-Yo no me confío en personas que ya han traicionado antes - dijo Luffy al mirar a Hawkins y X-Drake - ¡Pero cualquier persona que desee vencer a Kaido está en mi equipo!

-¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con Kid? - dijo Hawkins - Él fue un idiota, nos encontramos de frente y totalmente desarmados contra Kaido, era imposible que incluso los tres juntos pudiésemos con él. Simplemente apreciamos nuestra vida más.

-Sin embargo - comenzó a hablar Mina - A mi el pelirrojo me parece más hombre que tú - si bien lo dijo con una sonrisa, sus palabras eran duras e hicieron a retroceder a Hawkins.

-Vaya ¿Tienes una nueva nakama, Torao? - preguntó alegre el pirata con el sombrero de paja.

-No exactamente... - contestó él, pero Luffy ya estaba interrogando a la pelirrosa con su característica alegría.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Monkey D Luffy ¡El futuro Rey de los piratas!

-Oh, yo soy Mina, encantada.

-¡Mellorine~! - exclamó Sanji con corazones en los ojos mientras Law lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Estoooo - se le acercó Brook - ¿Puedes enseñarme tu ropa interior?

Nami golpeó fuerte a Brook, pero Mina respondió para sorpresa incluso del propio esqueleto.

-Claro - contestó con una sonrisa.

-¡Ni hablar! - gritó furioso Law mientras frenaba a la pelirrosa.

Luffy comenzó a reírse.

-Entonceeees ¿Tu cagas?

Todos se llevaron una mano a la cara.

-Vaya - Mina sonrió con su mueca misteriosa - ¿En serio le preguntas esas cosas a una señorita?

No parecía molesta, así que Nami se lo dejó pasar a su capitán.

-¿Entonces eres amiga de Torao? - preguntó Robin.

-No lo sé~ - miró a Law con diversión - ¿Lo somos?

-Por supuesto - dijo él completamente convencido.

-Vaya, eso es adorable~

Law se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Vaya vaya - dijo Nami con picardía.

-Bueno, si eres amiga de Torao ¡Entonces eres nuestra amiga! - exclamó con confianza Luffy.

Ella soltó algo parecido a una risa.

-Sabo da una impresión muy diferente a ti.

-¿Conoces a Sabo? - dijo el moreno más interesado - ¡A que es genial!

-Creo que lo tienes en demasiada alta estima - contestó una tercera voz por atrás.

Todos se voltearon para ver a cuatro recién llegados.

-¡Capitán! - exclamaron Shachi, Penguin y Bepo al ver a su capitán sano y salvo - ¡Te estábamos buscando!

Tras ponerse toda la alianza al día, por fin alguien se percató de los dos desconocidos que parecían totalmente ajenos a aquella situación.

-Esto, capitán - dijo Bepo - Al parecer el moreno es compañero de Mina-chan.

Law observó de arriba a abajo al hombre que parecía mantener una conversación importante con la pelirrosa.

Mediría lo mismo que él y también tenía el pelo negro. Su pelo estaba puesto un una cresta mohicana y tenía un parche en el ojo derecho. Sí, era atractivo y le hablaba en confianza a Mina.

Y no le gustaba.

-Entonces... ¿Dices ser compañero de Mina? - preguntó de forma poco amigable.

El otro hombre se volteó a verlo, y con una mirada bastante indiferente, le contestó.

-Eso a ti no te importa, pirata.

Aquello sacó de sus casillas a Law, el cual comenzó a tener un duelo de miradas intensas con el revolucionario.

Nami le susurró a Shachi.

-¿Es posible que Torao esté celoso?

Shachi suspiró.

-Bueno - dijo Ussop - A ella no parece importarle lo más mínimo - señaló a Mina, la cual parecía tener una conversación con Luffy acerca de la situación.

Mientras ambos morenos parecían discutir entre ellos, escucharon decir a Luffy:

-¿Entonces es eso así?

-¿Por qué iba a mentir yo? - contestó tranquilamente Mina, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Kaido, Jack... - Luffy apretó los puños con fuerza - Jamás perdonaré a lo que habéis hecho en Wano.

-¿Le has contado lo de la mansión de Jack? - preguntó Kota

-Tú y yo no tenemos tiempo para seguir aquí, no podemos ocuparnos desgraciadamente de la situación, pero es necesario que la gente la conozca, no puede ser obviada la muerte de tantas chicas.

* * *

Ya era casi de noche, así que mientras la alianza seguía discutiendo la siguiente jugada, todos comenzaron a cenar.

No había mucha comida, así que la gente se conformó con las pocas sobras con las que podían contar.

De pronto, Mina se fijó en que había en aquel grupo de Minks, piratas y samurais, dos niñas y un niño que no llegaban a los 12 años.

La pequeña con el pelo morado hacía tiempo que había terminado su cena, pero su rostro se seguía viendo hambriento. Le sonaron las tripas y ella comenzó a beber avergonzada, con el fin de calmar su hambre.

Mina se acercó a ella.

-¿Te has quedado con hambre? - le preguntó con una sonrisa mucho más amigable, en comparación a la mueca burlona que solía mostrar el 90% de las ocasiones.

-N...No - dijo ella convencida.

-Toma - la pelirrosa le extendió su plato, el cual a penas estaba empezado - Deberías compartirlo con tu amiga - señaló a la otra niña de pelo rosa, Toko.

-¿E...Enserio? - preguntó la niña con los ojos abiertos llenos de emoción.

-Claro, a tu edad si no comes suficiente no te volverás fuerte.

-¡Gracias! - exclamó la niña con emoción mientras comenzaba a comer con ganas el plato de la revolucionaria.

Kota suspiró.

-A ti y a mi nos espera un largo camino ¿Lo sabes, no?

-A ellos también.

Luffy se rió.

-En verdad, vosotros dos sois buenas personas ¿Eh?

Ambos lo miraron con sorpresa.

-Eso es que no nos conoces, si lo hicieses, no pensarías lo mismo- contestó Mina con su ya característica mueca.

Law se sentó junto a ella.

-Me han dicho esos tres que los salvaste, gracias.

-¿Uhm? ¿Estoy recibiendo una muestra de gratitud del cirujano de la muerte? - preguntó de forma burlona.

-No seas así - dijo él, dejando caer una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

-Fufufu, bueno, sois personas importantes para mi, no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Lo somos?

Ella lo miró durante unos segundos, en los cuales dejó de sonreír.

-Créeme, lo sois.

-¿Y yo?

-¿Hm? - le volvió a sonreír - ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?

-Bueno, llevo un tiempo pensando en que tal vez hay demasiados secretos entre nosotros.

-Son necesarios, capitán - miró al fuego - No soy una persona con la que deberíais juntaros, cuanto menos sepáis de alguien como yo mejor.

-No hay nada en ti que pueda asustarme Mina - dijo Law totalmente convencido. - Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a llevar tu carga por más pesada que sea.

Ella se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, por lo que bajó la guardia y le acarició el rostro.

-Créeme, no sabes nada.

Mientras toda la alianza cenaba con tranquilidad, de pronto, todos sintieron que el suelo temblaba.

-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Kinemon.

-Parece... un terremoto - dijo Shinobu.

Hawkins y X-Drake por otra parte se levantaron enseguida.

-¡Debemos irnos! - exclamó el ex-marine - ¡Estos temblores no son terremotos, son pisadas!

-¿Pisadas? - preguntó Ussop.

-Kaido - dijo Hawkins - Nos está buscando.

* * *

Toda la alianza ya se había movilizado. Era demasiado pronto para luchar contra Kaido, si los encontraba a todos de golpe estarían perdidos.

-¿Enserio vais contra Kaido? - le preguntó Mina a Law preocupada.

-Sí, es la única manera.

-Pues entonces debéis salir de aquí ya, si os encuentra estaréis perdidos.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Nosotros no somos objetivo para Kaido - dijo con confianza Kota.

-¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguros? - preguntó Kinemon - ¡Sois extranjeros!

-Pero estamos en un nivel diferente a vosotros.

-¿Diferente?

Antes de que la pregunta se pudiese contestar, escucharon a decenas de personas gritar de terror. Kaido ya había llegado y estaba arrasando con todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

-¡RÁPIDO, ESCONDEOS! ¡SI NOS ENCUENTRA ESTÁ TODO PERDIDO! - exclamó Kanjuro.

-¡No podemos dejar que el sacrificio del Lord Yasue sea en vano! - dijo Kawamatsu.

A pesar de que todos comenzaron a dispersarse, llegaron a la misma conclusión.

"A menos de que hubiese alguna distracción, era imposible que Kaido no los encontrase."

Sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada al respecto, notaron un calor abrasador.

-¿Que demonios...

Kaido había lanzado una potente llamarada justo a donde estaban todos escondidos.

Law no sabía qué hacer, aquello era imposible de parar. ¿De verdad todo iba a acabar de esa manera?

Tanto Momonosuke como Tama y Toko se quedaron paralizados ante aquella situación, incapaces de moverse por culpa del miedo.

-¡Lord Momonosuke, no! - exclamó Kinemon aterrorizado al percatarse de que su joven maestro no estaba su lado, si no de que se había quedado atrás.

-¡Tama, Toko! - exclamó también Luffy, preocupado por las niñas al no verlas a su lado.

Pero todos sabían que era demasiado tarde, las llamas estaban tan cerca de ellos que no había manera de salir de eso.

-¡NO!

* * *

A pesar de que todos esperaban que ese fuese su fin, nada ocurrió.

-¿Acaso es esto lo que se siente estar muerto? - preguntó Ussop.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó Franky.

-¡Los niños! - exclamó de pronto Shinobu - ¿Dónde están?

Law sin embargo, estaba más preocupado por Mina. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se encontraba bien?

-¡Ca...Capitán! -escuchó exclamar a Penguin - ¡Mire!

Law levantó la mirada, justo para ver a dos figuras que cubrían con sus propios cuerpos a los tres niños.

La ropa se les había casi quemado por completo, pero ambos parecían estar bien.

-¿Estáis bien? - preguntó Mina a Tama y Toko, ya que había conseguido llegar a tiempo para protegerlas de la llamarada - ¿Estáis heridas?

Tama, totalmente enganchada a Mina, la miró, pero únicamente lo negó con la cabeza, ya que se sentía incapaz de hablar a causa de la impresión. Toko, a pesar de tener una sonrisa en su rostro, también se apegaba temblando a la mayor.

Mina acarició con amabilidad las cabezas de las dos pequeñas.

-Entonces id con Luffy. ¿De acuerdo?

Las niñas asintieron con la cabeza y se llevaron a Momonosuke con ellas, sin dejar de mirar a Mina y a Kota.

Antes de irse a los brazos del pirata, la pequeña de pelo morado se volteó.

-Señorita...

-¿Hm?

-¡Gracias!

Mina, a pesar de estar sorprendida al principio, sonrió ante las palabras de agradecimiento de la niña.

-Oi oi oi - dijo Kota muy molesto - Nuestra ropa se ha quemado por completo. Qué molesto.

Mina no dijo nada, pero también estaba molesta por la situación, desde luego no era conveniente lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, pero no es como si pudiese haber dejado a los niños a su merced ante aquellas llamas.

Por otro lado, Law miró impresionado a Mina.

Observó que en efecto, a ella también se le había quemado gran parte de la ropa, por lo que ahora tenía únicamente en la parte superior un top que le cubría únicamente el pecho a duras penas, dejando el resto de su torso al descubierto.

Se podía apreciar perfectamente la enorme triple cicatriz que le atravesaba en vertical la parte derecha del cuerpo. Pero también podía ver los tatuajes que tenía en ambos brazos. En los hombros parecían unas marcas de garras, mientras que en los brazos unos dragones orientales.

Tatuajes que compartía con su compañero, el cual portaba el mismo dragón en el brazo derecho, pero en el izquierdo llevaba algo diferente.

Pero sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención no fue la enorme cicatriz o aquellos tatuajes.

Lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue la enorme marca de fuego que le ocupaba toda la espalda. Tenía una forma tribal de rombos muy característicos que le recordaban a algo en especial.

-El ojo del dragón - dijo Robin, quien conocía a la perfección ese símbolo.

-Vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí - dijo una voz profunda y alta, la de Kaido.

Ambos compañeros se levantaron y borraron las sonrisas de sus rostros, para lanzar una mirada poco amigable al enorme dragón que volaba justo delante de ellos.

-Decidme ¿Qué asuntos tengo pendientes con la Armada Revolucionaria?


	21. Capítulo 21: Un mismo sueño

**Capítulo 21**

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué asuntos trae a la Armada Revolucionaria a mi país? - preguntó Kaido de buen humor.

-Uno de tus subordinados - comenzó a hablar Kota - Pensó que podía robarnos y no recibir un castigo a cambio.

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué cabeza es la que buscáis?

Ambos señalaron al hombre que justo acababa de llegar junto a sus hermanos.

Kaido suspiró molesto.

-Jack...

-¡Kaido! ¡Yo no pensé que...

A pesar de que el gyojin intentó justificar sus acciones, el Yonkou no le dejó acabar.

Sonrió con malicia.

-Bueno, es Jack - lo miró con desprecio - Haced lo que encontréis...conveniente.

-¡Kaido-sama! - exclamó nervioso Jack - ¡No puede abandonarme!

-¿Ha? - lo miró con aún más desprecio - ¿Entonces sugieres que me meta en un problema con los perros de Armada Revolucionaria? - comenzó a reír - No gracias.

Toda la alianza, los cuales habían conseguido esconderse, miraban con sorpresa aquella situación. ¿Acaso Kaido no quería entrar en conflicto con ellos dos?

-Haced lo que queráis con él - dijo dirigiéndose a los dos revolucionarios - No deseo tener problemas con vosotros.

El Yonkou, sin darle más importancia al asunto, se volteó para regresar a beber a su guarida.

-Exactamente - comenzó a hablar Kota - ¿Qué te hace pensar que este asunto no tiene nada que ver contigo?

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Los subordinados del pirata comenzaron a decirle al revolucionario mediante señas que no retara a su jefe, ya que podían hacerlo enfadar, pero el moreno no parecía importarle eso en lo más absoluto.

-¿Perdón? - preguntó el pirata con una voz que mostraba un ascendiente sentimiento de molestia.

-Eres el capitán - su voz tenía un claro tono de amenaza - ¿No deberías hacerte responsable de los problemas ocasionados por TÚ subordinado?

Helados.

Así se habían quedado todos.

Ese chico acababa de amenazar al la criatura viviente más fuerte del mundo. Al hombre que nada podía matar. Al capitán de los piratas Bestia.

Mina miró de reojo a su compañero y volteó los ojos, pero en lugar de decirle algo, simplemente suspiró.

-Ya veo, no me voy a librar de una riña con vosotros ¿Eh? - comenzó a reír con ganas, provocando vientos muy fuertes a su alrededor -Sabes - dijo el Yonkou ahora dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa - La vida de Doflamingo depende de mi estado de ánimo ¿sabes?

Law se quedó sorprendido ¿Por qué le diría a ella algo así?

Mina se quedó en silencio durante un segundo, pero después le contestó.

-¿Y eso a mi - lo miró fijamente, sin su típica sonrisa burlona - Qué me importa?

A Law le sorprendió la reacción del pirata, el cual parecía bastante sorprendido ante aquella declaración ¿Por qué pensaría que algo así le importaría a Mina? ¿Acaso esos dos se conocían? Aunque Mina había dejado bastante claro lo poco que le importaba el bienestar del rubio, así que tampoco debería ser algo importante. Tal vez sería por las conexiones de Doflamingo con el Gobierno Mundial.

-Vaya, parece que Dragon no sabe cómo domesticar correctamente a sus perros salvajes - contestó el Yonkou, claramente ya molesto.

Todo el mundo mantuvo la respiración, la tensión se palpaba.

Law, Shachi, Penguin y Bepo miraron fijamente a Mina mientras permanecían ocultos de la vista de Kaido.

De pronto, Mina se volteó y, para sorpresa de ellos, los miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Acaso ella... - comenzó a hablar Penguin sorprendido.

-¡Mina! - exclamó Shachi con emoción - ¡Gracias!

Law tenía sentimientos encontrado ¿De verdad habían montado ese numerito para cubrirlos?

-Serás tonta.

-¡Torao! - exclamó Luffy contento - ¡Tu nakama es genial!

-Rápido - comenzó a hablar Kinemon - Esos dos nos han dado una salida y no podemos desaprovecharla, debemos partir.

Todos asintieron.

* * *

Si bien ese movimiento no era más que una jugada para permitir que Law, Luffy y el resto escaparan, se había convertido en algo personal.

Kaido conocía la identidad de Mina y eso ponía en riesgo la misión futura en el Reverie.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, esperando la acción del otro.

De pronto, Kaido movió su cola de dragón violentamente hacia los dos revolucionarios.

La alianza se quedó de piedra, era imposible que pudieran frenar aquel golpe.

Mina y Kota se mantuvieron quitos. Si bien ninguno de los dos pensaba entrar en acción al principio, la situación había cambiado y ahora la confrontación era inevitable.

-¡Mina! - exclamó Law nervioso ante la situación, a punto de usar sus poderes para cambiarlos de lugar.

Sin embargo, de pronto la cola se detuvo.

-Imposible - dijeron sorprendidos todos.

La revolucionaria, sin mucho esfuerzo aparente, había frenado la enorme cola de aquel dragón con una sola mano.

-Vaya - miró al pirata molesta - ¿Acaso piensas que dejaré que te vayas tranquilamente después de amenazarme?

King, Queen y Jack corrieron para atacar a la pelirrosa, pero de pronto emergió del suelo un líquido negro y espeso que los cubrió casi por completo, impidiendo su movimiento.

-¡Aggg! - exclamó asqueado King - ¡Petróleo!

-¿¡De dónde demonios ha salido eso!? - preguntó asustado Ussop.

-Es el poder de la Abura Abura No mi - aclaró Robin - Kota-san tiene la Akuma del petróleo, y además despertada.

-Vaya - dijo Luffy sorprendido - Los amigos de Sabo son bastante curiosos.

Una vez con los tres All Star petrificados, el moreno miró a Kaido.

-A menos que quieras que tus subordinados acaben como pavimento para la calle, te aconsejo que la próxima vez te lo pienses dos veces antes de creer si quiera que te conviene meterte en nuestro camino.

Kaido sonrió.

-¡Como si las amenazas de dos niños me importaran!

Lanzó otra llamarada, pero el fuego fue cortado por la mitad por una hermosa katana de filo rojo.

-¿Esa no es...? - Tama comenzó a recordar el aspecto de aquellas katanas de las que su maestro siempre le hablaba, hasta que finalmente la recordó - ¡Ah sí! ¡Shodai Kitetsu! ¡La primera de las kitetsu! O al menos eso creo que dijo el maestro...

-¿Una de las espadas demoníacas? Creo que Zorojuro tenía la tercera - dijo Kinemon pensativo - No es de extrañar que una espada de ese calibre sea capaz de cortar el fuego.

-Pensé que sería una habilidad tuya Kinemon-san - dijo Brook, recordando los eventos de Punk Hazard.

-Cualquier espadachín con práctica y talento es capaz de cortar cualquier cosa, hasta el fuego.

"Entonces es así como los cubrió a todos con la primera ráfaga de fuego" pensó para sus adentros Law.

-De cualquier manera - continuó hablando el samurái. Que tenga alguien como ella una espada de ese calibre hace que me pregunte muchas cosas...

-¿Y eso? - preguntó Luffy.

-Shodai Kitetsu es la espada con la mayor maldición impuesta que jamás se ha creado, al fin y al cabo no está forjada con acero como cualquier otra katana, si no que está forjada con la sangre del demonio que está dentro de ella, por eso tiene ese particular tono rojo.

-Pero Zoro también tiene una Kitetsu maldita y no pasa nada, incluso yo llevo ahora mismo una de ellas.

-Bueno, son sólo leyendas, pero se dice que el simple hecho de tocar la katana hace perder la cabeza, ya que el alma del demonio que vive dentro hará todo lo posible por escapar, matando al usuario y llevando su cuerpo como suyo. Pero si alguien consigue domar la katana entonces el demonio le será fiel hasta el día de la propia muerte de su maestro.

-¿Y cómo se doma a un demonio?

-Bueno, domar al demonio significa que sus alucinaciones no te afectan. En otras palabras, solo aquellos cuya menta ya estaba rota pueden ser maestros de la Shodai.

"Mente rota" pensó Law. Miró a la pelirrosa, la cual seguía bloqueando los golpes de Kaido sin demasiados problemas.

-Bueno, Mina-chan sí que tiene ese tipo de mirada jaja - bromeó Shachi, provocando que su capitán le lanzara una mirada mortal -Bu..bueno, pero es nuestra Mina-chan al fin y al cabo - dijo el pelirrojo dejando caer una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

Los golpes que daban la katana y Kaido llevaban un haki tan potente que comenzaron a crear ráfagas de viento y presión tan fuertes que la tierra comenzaba a romperse.

-¡Van a destruir las tierras de al rededor si siguen así!

-¡Debemos evacuar incluso nosotros!

Toda la alianza comenzó a movilizarse como pudo sin llamar la atención del Yonkou mientras peleaba.

-¡Mina! - gritó Kota - ¡Vas a acabar destrozando el lugar, joder! - exclamó enfadado - ¡Nos vamos!

Ella miró a su compañero haciéndole entender que no se podía quitar a aquella mole de encima sin tener que destruirlo todo en el proceso.

El moreno suspiró con molestia, pero comenzó a concentrarse.

Toda la tierra se convirtió en petróleo y comenzó a fluir debajo del cuerpo de Kaido.

-¿Pero qué demonios?

-¡Ahora! - exclamó el moreno avisando a su compañera.

Mina asintió. Pegó un gran salto y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza del Yonkou, provocando que éste se quedase contra el suelo totalmente K.O.

Kota aprovechó que había dejado de moverse y cubrió todo su cuerpo con una enorme marea negra que luego petrificó, convirtiéndolo en una estatua de alquitrán.

Todos se quedaron alucinados.

-Imposible - dijo Franky - ¿Habéis derrotado a Kaido?

-Por supuesto que no - contestó Kota - Como máximo estará quieto unos cuantos minutos, pero no durará mucho encerrado en el alquitrán, hay que moverse.

-¡Ese golpe ha sido increíble! - exclamó Luffy mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa - ¿Eso que usaste fue forma avanzada de haki de armadura?

-Bueno, no exactamente...

-Aquí donde ves a esta delicada flor en verdad es un monstruo por si solo - habló el revolucionario sustituyendo a su compañera - Por algún motivo que desconozco tiene la fuerza física de una grúa portuaria. Enserio, es alucinante de dónde un cuerpo como el suyo saca esa potencia.

Mina le volteó los ojos con desagrado a su compañero.

Desde que era pequeña, ella había tenido una fuerza física bastante impresionante. No era usuaria y tampoco es que necesitara demasiado haki, más que para cubrir sus huesos y no fracturarlos con tanta facilidad. Su caso de fuerza bruta pura y dura era parecido al del marine Garp, pero incluso mucho más fuerte.

-Lo he dejado inconsciente, pero tal y como ha dicho Kota no durará mucho, en unos pocos minutos recobrará la conciencia, debemos salir de aquí.

* * *

Tras mucho correr, finalmente llegaron a un poblado, en el cual la alianza comenzó a dispersarse con el fin de encontrar aquello que necesitaban, armas.

-Sería de una gran ayuda que ambos os quedaseis en Wano para derrotar a Kaido - dijo Kanjuro con seriedad - Necesitamos cuanta más ayuda mejor.

Ambos negaron enseguida con la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos, pero ya hemos llamado demasiado la atención - dijo la pelirrosa - Debemos reunirnos con nuestro jefe lo antes posible, ya que por fin tenemos lo que necesitábamos de éste lugar.

-¿Acaso los revolucionarios no lucháis a favor del pueblo? - preguntó molesta Nami.

-Creo que la mayoría tenéis una visión bastante errónea sobre la gente como nosotros - le contestó Mina con seriedad.

Law la miró fijamente.

La pelirrosa se sentó al fuego para calentarse.

-No somos héroes, ni justicieros. Tal vez al ver a Sabo pensabais que todos somos como él, pero ese no es el caso.

-Sabo... - Luffy comenzó a pensar en su querido hermano.

-Sabo no es el segundo de la Armada por ser el más fuerte.

-Que no lo es - puntualizó de manera innecesaria el moreno.

-Es el segundo porque lleva con él la misma determinación que Dragon-sama. Él aún cree en esas cosas como la justicia social y demás, nosotros tres no somos más que aquellos que hacemos el trabajo sucio. Sabo no puede mancharse las manos de sangre, porque la gente necesita creer que la revolución es justa.

-¿Y acaso no lo es? - le preguntó Law mientras se sentaba a su lado - ¿No es justo luchar por aquellos que son pisoteados? No deberíais ser tan duros con vosotros mismos, las bajas son inevitables.

Ella le sonrió con tristeza.

-Sabes capitán - volvió a mirar al fuego - Antes de ser revolucionaria yo fui soldado en un ejército de tierra.

Law la miró con sorpresa.

-Cometí actos terribles, justificándolos con la excusa de que eran necesarios con el fin de ganar. Me uní a la Armada Revolucionaria con la intención de expiar mis pecados - se miró las manos - Pero todo sigue igual. He matado a tanta gente que no hay jabón capaz de limpiar mis manos y no hay Dios lo suficientemente piadoso como para querer perdonar todo aquello que odio de mi misma. Lo único que ha cambiado es el bando con el que juego.

-Es duro que pienses tan mal de ti misma. Nos salvasteis a todos. Yo te he visto siendo amble con todos aquellos que lo necesitaban. No deberías ser tan dura.

-No me malinterpretes - se levantó y se estiró - Hace tiempo que acepté lo que soy y no busco piedad ni rendición.

Mina pensó en aquel hombre al que el pueblo llamaba Yasuie, en cómo envidiaba aquella sonrisa pacífica al borde de la muerte. Como si le mostrase al mundo entero que moría sin arrepentimientos, con todas sus metas cumplidas.

-Lo único que quiero es... - apretó el puño - Morir sabiendo que mi vida tuvo algún sentido.

Law se rió con amargura.

-Supongo que todos vivimos entonces con el mismo sueño. Nadie quiere desaparecer del mundo en silencio - miró al hombre que incluso él sabía que se convertiría en el Rey de los Piratas - ¿No es así, Mugiwara-ya?


	22. Capítulo 22: Kota I

**Al final he decidido reescribir los pasados de los otros compañeros revolucionarios. No lo haré exactamente igual al del otro FanFic que tengo (Pequeña Revolucionaria - leedlo jajaja) pero mantendré muchas cosas. Creo que es necesario escribir sobre los pasados porque al fin y al cabo es lo que justifica la personalidad de cada personaje, Kota no es un tsundere porque sí jajaja.**

**Por cierto, el capitulo tiene violencia al final, se recomienda que si eres un poco sensible pues leas bajo tu responsabilidad. **

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Kota preparaba todas las provisiones para el largo viaje que les esperaba en barca, mientras, Mina miraba el hermoso paisaje nocturno de la costa del país de Wano.

-Hey ¿Enserio no piensas ayudar? - preguntó molesto el moreno mientras continuaba empaquetando comida.

-Las princesas no cargan cajas - contestó sonriendo con burla.

-Princesa y una mierda - dijo él volteando los ojos.

A pesar de lo que parecía a primera vista, en verdad se llevaban muy bien. Llevaban siendo compañeros desde hacía casi 5 años y confiaban el uno en el otro plenamente.

Kota no iba a engañar a nadie, sabía y era consciente de su mal humor. Sabía que no era del agrado de mucha gente dentro de la Armada, en especial de Koala, a la cual aborrecía hasta el cansancio, aunque el sentimiento era mutuo.

No podía evitarlo, le costaba mucho confiar en la gente, por lo que de manera inconsciente acababa siendo desagradable con todo aquel que hablase con él. Poca gente había conseguido llegar a comprender los sentimientos del moreno.

Como toda la gente dentro de la Armada, él también tenía un pasado relacionado con el Gobierno Mundial, ya que él mismo fue Agente del CP9 hacía ya casi 10 años atrás.

Actualmente tenía 27 años, pero probablemente las heridas que le dejó aquella experiencia jamás lo abandonarían.

* * *

_-Hace 20 años, en los Cuarteles Generales del Gobierno Mundial-_

Kota entrenaba sin cesar como todos los días desde que él y su hermano mayor llegaron a la base del Gobierno Mundial.

A cambio de un lugar donde dormir, 3 comidas diarias y educación, él y su hermano accedieron a trabajar de por vida para el Gobierno Mundial, incluso fueron marcados con fuego para reafirmar su voluntad y gratitud.

Ninguno de los hermanos tuvo ningún problema en aceptar sin pensárselo dos veces, pues todo era mejor a seguir durmiendo en las calles.

No era, huérfanos, su madre aún vivía, pero desgraciadamente cuando falleció su padre y su madre se volvió a casar las cosas empezaron a ir de mal en peor, pues su nuevo padrastro comenzó a abusar físicamente de ellos.

Al principio su madre intentaba mediar la situación, pero cuando se quedó embarazada con el hijo de su nuevo marido, las cosas cambiaron. Los dejó de lado por completo e incluso comenzó a unirse a los abusos de su pareja contra sus propios hijos.

Su hermano mayor, Rob Lucci, acabó adoptando una conducta violenta que con el paso de los días comenzó a intensificarse cada vez más, mientras que él, siendo tan sólo un niño de poco más de 4 años, no podía hacer poco más aparte de observar la furia de su hermano.

Un día, su hermano mayor perdió por completo la cabeza y comenzó a golpear hasta la muerte a su padrastro delante de su hermano y su madre.

Kota no sintió ningún tipo de pena por el hombre al cual su hermano golpeaba con tanta furia que hasta la sangre comenzó a salpicarle en la cara.

Sí, su hermano acababa de asesinar a su padrastro a la edad de 7 años. Si bien para Kota no fue más que un acto hecho por necesidad, para Lucci fue muy distinto. El pequeño no sabía que un sentimiento terrible acababa de emerger dentro del corazón de su hermano.

Tras el asesinato de su padrastro, su madre perdió la cabeza y desarrolló una obsesión que rozó la locura hacia sus hijos, lo cual provocó que el mayor cogiera todas sus cosas, a su hermano, y corriera lo más lejos que pudiese.

Kota no recordaba aquella etapa de su vida demasiado, pues a los cuatro años los recuerdos no perduran eternamente.

No recordaba el rostro de su padre, ni si quiera el de su madre. Tampoco recordaba el abuso y la posterior locura de su progenitora. En verdad ni si quiera recordaba cómo salieron de esa casa, y en los posteriores años nunca se atrevió preguntárselo a Lucci.

Lo que sí que recuerda es cómo llegaron a la base del Gobierno Mundial y de cómo de un día para otro comenzó a ir a una escuela y tenían un lugar donde quedarse.

Kota adoraba a su hermano mayor, era la única persona que necesitaba en su vida, y si él decía que quedarse en ese lugar era lo mejor, pues él obedecería.

Los años pasaron y su hermano se convirtió en un agente muy importante para el Gobierno Mundial. Kota también fue entrenado, pero nunca alcanzó a su hermano, aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado, ya que él simplemente decidió dejarse llevar.

A Kota nunca se le dio bien hacer amigos, pero por algún motivo, aquella chica Kaliffa desarrolló un gran sentimiento hacia él, por su puesto no correspondido, pero dado que encontraba entretenida su compañía, aceptó que se quedara a su lado.

-¿Por qué esperas a tu hermano? - preguntó Kaliffa molesta - Se fue de misión y no volverá hasta dentro de un mes.

Él también se preguntaba por qué seguía esperando. Su hermano poco a poco había dejado de ser el que era. Ya no pasaban tiempo juntos y el trato hacia él ya no era el mismo. Ahora era mucho más frío y el menor notaba que su mirada había cambiado.

Él había cambiado.

_-7 años más tarde-_

Kota ya tenía 14 años. Su hermano Lucci y él habían acabado afiliados a la sección secreta del CP9 junto al resto de sus compañeros como Jabra o Kaliffa.

Los dos hermanos eran fuertes, pero mientras el mayor era violento y dedicada, el menor disfrutaba más de las tareas administrativas. Kota era muy inteligente, pero no disfrutaba el tener que dejar el cuartel del CP9, pues prefería dedicarse a la logística y otras tareas.

Dado que prácticamente su educación entera la había recibido del Gobierno Mundial, no veía fallas morales en los actos que cometían y su lealtad hacia el Gobierno Mundial era absoluta. Siempre seguía las órdenes y jamás dudaba de las decisiones de sus superiores, y sobre todo, jamás dudaba o desconfiaba de su hermano.

Sin embargo, un día a sus 14 años, pasó algo que el moreno jamás había presenciado:

-¡Kota! - exclamó una joven Kaliffa - ¿Has escuchado? ¡Alguien del equipo ha desertado!

Aquello llamó la atención de moreno.

-¿Desertar? ¿Por qué algún idiota querría hacer algo así?

\- No lo sé, pero Lucci quiere que seas tú quien vaya a la sala de interrogatorio para averiguarlo.

El moreno asintió. Cuando su hermano consideraba que alguien no merecía su tiempo, solía dejar que fuese el menor quien interrogase, pues pese a su corta edad y aparente indiferencia, Kota resultaba ser eficaz en sus interrogatorios e intimidaciones.

El agente del CP9 entró dentro de la sala de interrogatorios y vio al hombre que había cometido probablemente el peor error de su vida. Estaba atado de manos y de piernas a una tabla en vertical y junto a él había una mesa llena de aparatos de tortura.

Se fijó bien y se dio cuenta de que el hombre ya estaba cubierto de sangre y su respiración era agitada. Tenía quemaduras graves por todo el cuerpo y le faltaban un par de dedos. Ya había sido torturado.

-No parece querer hablar - escuchó decir a Lucci a su lado. Su hermano sorprendentemente seguía en la sala de interrogatorio y parecía que no había tenido éxito en hacer que aquel hombre abriese la boca.

Kota miró al hombre a los ojos y vio que estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras? - le preguntó con curiosidad.

El hombre escupió al moreno, provocando que el mayor le azotara la cara con un látigo y que éste sangrara.

-Contéstale - le ordenó Lucci.

El hombre miró al hermano mayor con asco, y después al menor.

-¿Sois hermanos?

-Sí - contestó el menor.

-Pues no os parecéis mucho.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Tú, el enano - señaló con la cabeza a duras penas a Kota - Aún tienes salvación.

¿Salvación? ¿De qué hablaba ese hombre?

-No necesito que nadie me salve, soy fuerte.

-Pero débil de mente ¡Has dejado que toda esta panda de idiotas te laven el cerebro con sus creencias retorcidas e inmundas!

Lucci continuó torturando al hombre.

A pesar de los gritos de agonía, Kota no escuchaba más que las palabras de aquel hombre ¿El podía ser salvado? ¿Le habían lavado el cerebro? ¿De qué demonios hablaba?

-¿Por qué has desertado? Tenías una buena vida como Agente del Gobierno, eres una persona privilegiada ya que el Gobierno es generoso y amable con nosotros.

El hombre rió.

-¿Debes estar de coña, no chaval? ¡No somos nada para el Gobierno mas que máquinas de matar! ¡Nos lavan el cerebro para actuar según su voluntad y que así ellos no tengan que mancharse las manos de sangre!

-Es nuestro trabajo hacer justicia y castigar a aquellos que no siguen las normas.

-Suenas como un robot ¿Acaso no tienes mente propia? ¿No sabes decidir por ti mismo?

Aquello empezó a descolocar al moreno.

-¡N...No soy un robot! ¡Yo sigo las órdenes porque son las que mantienen el equilibrio del mundo!

-¿¡Y cuál es ese equilibrio del que tanto hablan!? ¿Matar a personas sólo porque no piensan igual es traer el equilibrio? ¡Por dios, hemos asesinado a familias enteras sólo porque uno de sus miembros no seguía las normas! ¡Niños, ancianos, niños! ¡Gente inocente ha sido torturada y asesinada por unas órdenes sin sentido de alguien que jamás ha visto las caras a esas personas ni tendrá que hacerlo! ¡No somos justicieros ni agentes enviados de Dios, somos asesinos!

Al escuchar todas las palabras de aquel hombre, algo dentro de Kota se rompió. O más bien algo comenzó a girar. Tal vez era por su juventud o su naturaleza pacífica, pero las palabras de aquel hombre tuvieron un enorme impacto en él. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y las palabras se trabaron en su lengua. Miró a aquel hombre con nerviosismo.

El hombre sonrió con malicia.

-Estás nervioso - miró al moreno a los ojos - ¿Acaso esas respuestas robotizadas que has grabado en tu mente desde crío están empezando a carecer de sentido?

-Yo...No soy un asesino...No - comenzó a retroceder - No mato por sin sentido... esa gente... - comenzó a titubear - Esa gente eran traidores que no merecían la misericordia del Gobierno...

-Kota - dijo Lucci - Hazte a un lado, ya no eres necesario para el interrogatorio.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó alterado - ¡Estoy bien! ¡Puedo hacerlo!

-No - negó con rotundez.

-Pero yo...

Lucci había perdido la cabeza y había comenzado a usar todo su arsenal de tortura contra ese hombre.

Kota miró la escena, miró cómo su hermano golpeaba y cortaba a aquel hombre con brutalidad.

Los gritos de agonía inundaron sus tímpanos y su sangre salpicaba su cara.

Kota observó los últimos momentos de vida de aquel sujeto mientras se retorcía en absoluta agonía.

-¡PAGARÉIS POR VUESTROS PECADOS! - gritó el hombre con su último aliento - ¡SALVAJES, PAGARÉIS POR TODO!

Finalmente, el hombre murió cuando Lucci le rompió el cráneo con un bate, salpicando toda la sala con los sesos del hombre.

Tras quedarse paralizado durante un instante, el moreno finalmente recobró la compostura.

-Yo... - intentó justificarse, pero su hermano lo miró con indiferencia y le cortó a mitad.

-La próxima vez - lo miró con frialdad - No te dejes intimidar tan fácilmente por un degenerado traidor.

-¿Qué hizo? - preguntó.

-¿Hm?

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo el hombre para acabar así? ¿Para recibir tortura en lugar de ejecución? Era sólo un desertor, no un espía...

La sonrisa que su hermano mayor mostró le heló la sangre al instante. Era una sonrisa desencajada y llena de maldad.

-¿Acaso... -dijo mientras sonreía- Debe haber un motivo para no hacerlo?

-Lucci...

-Escucha Kota - se acercó a él - ¿Sabes por qué lo hacemos? Porque podemos. Porque tenemos la fuerza y la autoridad. Por eso puedo hacerlo.

Lucci caminó hacia la salida mientras se limpiaba con un paño las manos.

-Bueno -dijo antes de salir- Y porque es divertido.


	23. Capítulo 23: Kota II

**Vale soy tonta y he estado escribiendo mal el nombre de Kalifa durante todo el capítulo anterior jajaja perdonadme. En fin, esta es la segunda parte del pasado de Kota. Gracias por leer!**

**Capítulo 23**

Kalifa vio a su compañero de equipo Kota observar el mar desde el acantilado que se encontraba delante de la Puerta Principal de Ennies Lobby. Vivían de manera regular en las instalaciones de Ennies Lobby como parte de Agentes del CP9 y además tenían acceso directo al Palacio de Justicia, por lo que era muy conveniente.

Se acercó por atrás sin molestar.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Debemos reunirnos todos en el paso subterráneo.

El moreno siguió pensativo, sin hacer caso a su compañera.

-¿Kota? - insistió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? - preguntó de la nada.

-¿Yo? Bueno... mi padre es un Agente del Gobierno también así que cuando nací me trajo aquí y fui educada, así que se podría decir que desde toda la vida.

-¿Tu padre trabaja aquí?

-Oh sí, pero no lo conozco así que no es algo que sea relevante de cualquier manera.

-Yo... siempre he pensado que lo que hacemos es lo correcto, al fin y al cabo siempre se me ha enseñado que solo hay una manera de hacer las cosas. Y esa manera la dicta el Gobierno Mundial.

-¿Hm?

-Califa - se volteó y agarró a su compañera de los hombros, provocando que ésta se ruborizase - ¿Nunca has pensado en que quizás somos nosotros los que estamos equivocados?

-¿Perdona?

-Yo... lo he estado pensando ¿Y si no quiero seguir siendo Agente? ¿Por qué no puedo elegir dedicarme a otra cosa?

-¿De qué estás hablando Kota? ¡Si alguien te escucha hablar así te enviarán a los Tribunales! Todos firmamos un contrato por el cual dedicábamos el resto de nuestras vidas al servicio hacia el Gobierno Mundial ¡No puedes hacer nada al respecto!

Por algún motivo, Kota se sintió ansioso. El ser por primera vez en su vida consciente de que realmente no tenía ningún poder de elección comenzaba a estresarlo. Estaba ansioso y desesperado.

No podía desobedecer órdenes.

No podía tener elecciones o deseos.

No podía _irse de aquel lugar._

Por primera vez en su corta vida, todos esos pensamientos comenzaron a abrumarlo.

-Kalifa ¿Nunca has pensado si _realmente_ está bien matar a todas esas personas? ¿Qué han hecho? ¿No obedecer órdenes? ¿No pensar igual?

-Kota ¿Qué te pasa? Me estás confundiendo.

-¡Date cuenta! - volvió a zarandearla con fuerza - ¿¡Por qué diablos tengo que matar niños porque su padre era un traidor!? Se pueden reeducar ¡No es necesario acabar con ellos o con sus mujeres! ¿Por qué está mal pensar diferente?

-¡No te entiendo!

-¡YO TAMPOCO! - gritó. Sintió que su pecho se contraía con una sensación que jamás había sentido en su vida. Una angustia le llenaba el corazón por completo y sentía que le faltaba aire para respirar.

-Voy a hablar con Lucci.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? - Kalifa intentó frenar a su compañero - ¡Si le cuentas todo eso te matará por traición!

-Es mi hermano, jamás me haría daño - contestó completamente convencido.

Sí, era su querido hermano mayor. Tal vez era frío por fuera, pero estaba convencido de que lo entendería y lo ayudaría. O que al menos despejaría cualquier duda que hubiese en su interior. Lucci siempre había estado ahí para él. Esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

¿Verdad?

Kalifa observó a su amigo correr desesperado en busca de Rob Lucci. Algo dentro de ella se sentía mal, no por los pensamientos extraños de Kota, si no por que sabía, muy dentro de ella, que Lucci no lo ayudaría.

No, conocía a Lucci de sobra. Jamás ayudaría a nadie. Ni siquiera a su propio hermano.

* * *

Kota corrió con prisa hasta que llegó a la oficina de su hermano. Lucci parecía estar completamente solo y ordenando unos documentos.

-¡Lucci! - exclamó nervioso, llamando la atención de su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás últimamente tan raro? No eres así - dijo éste con frialdad y desagrado.

-Yo lo he estado pensando... Y tal vez... No quiera seguir haciendo esto.

-¿Perdona?

-Sé que lo hiciste por nosotros, y te lo agradezco, pero - estaba muy nervioso - Si quisiera irme ¿Podría?

Lucci dejó de lado todo lo que tenía y observó con sorpresa a su hermano menor.

-¿De qué coño estás hablando?

-Yo... yo quiero irme de aquí, no quiero seguir siendo Agente ni espía. No quiero seguir haciendo esto.

-¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Esto es por lo de aquel tipo? No pensaba que fueras tan tonto Kota, ese hombre te estaba manipulando.

-¡No! ¿Y si era él quien decía la verdad? ¿Y si es en verdad el Gobierno Mundial el que nos está manipulando? ¡Piénsalo bien!

La mirada de Lucci cambió por completo a una más amable y cariñosa, algo que perturbó al moreno. Su hermano estaba empezando a actuar extraño.

-¿Es así como te sientes?

-Sí...

-Entonces no te preocupes - contestó con tranquilidad, puedes marcharte.

-¿Enserio? - contestó sorprendido - ¿Puedo?

-Claro, eres mi hermano, no creo que haya ningún problema si yo se lo digo a los superiores.

-Lucci ¡Gracias! - exclamó con alegría.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer una vez estés fuera?

-¿Hm? No lo sé - comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta feliz, pero antes de salir, se volteó para sonreír a su hermano - ¿Acaso importa?

* * *

-No me puedo creer que Lucci lo haya permitido - le dijo Kalifa.

-Te lo dije, es mi hermano, él jamás me haría algo.

-Aún así... Hay algo que no está bien... - Kalifa sabía que no podía ser tan fácil, algo iba a suceder.

-Bueno, ya lo tengo todo - dijo mientras se llevaba una mochila con un par de cosas dentro - Me voy Kalifa.

Ella no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Vente conmigo, ambos saldremos adelante, estoy seguro.

Ella sonrió.

-Ojalá, pero creo que mi sitio está aquí. Eso sí, si alguna vez me armo de valor espero que me acojas - le dijo alegre.

-Ya sabes que sí.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a las Puertas Principales de Ennies Lobby.

-Califa, si alguna vez decides irte - le acarició el pelo a su compañera - Yo vendré a por ti.

La rubia miró a su compañero con desesperación. No quería esto, no quería que se marchara, pero esta era su decisión y si eso le hacía feliz pues ella aguantaría con la carga de su ausencia.

Ella asintió con tristeza mientras su compañero se marchaba hacia el tren.

De pronto, sintió algo. Una presión en el corazón tan fuerte que casi le hace caer de rodillas. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella. Observó a Kota caminar hacia el tren y algo le dijo que debía parar.

-¡Kota! - gritó nerviosa - ¡No entres!

El moreno estaba lejos, por lo que no la escuchaba, pero al ver su cara de angustia supo que algo no estaba bien.

Miró dentro del tren. Un silencio agobiante rondaba por todos lados. Kota fue corriendo a hablar con algún pasajero, pero descubrió que todos estaban muertos.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Eran un tren de más de 200 plazas y todos estaban muertos.

Corrió hacia la salida, tan solo para ver la cara de terror absoluto de su amiga y los ojos de su hermano, los cuales lo observaban con la misma frialdad con la que miraba a sus enemigos.

A su lado estaban sus otros compañeros del CP9 y Spandam.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? - preguntó confundido, pero alerta.

-Que eres un traidor, eso es lo que ocurre - dijo Spandam con una sonrisa en la cara - Y los traidores deben ser castigados.

-¿Traidor? ¡Lucci! - miró a su hermano mayor - ¡Me dijiste que no iba a pasar nada! ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Eres mi hermano!

-¿Hermano? Yo solo veo a un traidor.

Ahí fue cuando todo se rompió sin vuelta atrás para Kota. El saber que había sido traicionado por su propio hermano le había roto el corazón de la manera más dolorosa que jamás había imaginado.

Se necesitaron 10 Agentes para poder neutralizarlo y llevarlo ante los 11 Jurados.

Califa corrió hacia la sala del Jurado del Palacio de la Justicia. Pero ¿Qué iba a hacer allí dentro? Aquel juicio era un sin sentido, todo el mundo sabía que los 11 Jurados declaraban culpable a todo el mundo. Era un juicio amañado.

-Rob Kota - leyeron al mismo tiempo los jefes de jueces Bas, And y Kerville - Se te acusa de alta traición al Gobierno Mundial y el asesinato de 200 personas en el tren.

-¡ESO ES UNA PUTA MENTIRA! ¡YO NO ASESINÉ A ESAS PERSONAS Y LO SABÉIS PERFECTAMENTE HIJOS DE PUTA!

Kota estaba furioso. Él sabía de primera mano que le estaban incriminando aquellas muertes para aumentar la condena. Además era un jurado comprado, jamás lo declararían inocente.

-Por la autoridad que se nos ha concedido - dictaminaron los jueces - Quedas condenado a cadena perpetua por el Tribunal sagrado de Ennies Lobby. Deberás permanecer en la prisión de Impel Down en el Nivel 6.

-¡QUE OS JODAN! - comenzó a gritar con rabia mientras los guardias se lo llevaban a rastras de la sala - ¡ROB LUCCI HIJO DE PERRA! ¡SALDRÉ DE LA PUTA CÁRCEL E IRÉ A REVENTARTE HASTA QUE PIDAS PIEDAD!

Kalifa observaba con desesperación a Kota mientras no podía hacer nada más que mirar.

Kota observó con el mayor odio que pudo hacia la mirada de indiferencia de su hermano mayor. La persona a la que siempre admiró y amó.

Y la persona que lo traicionó.

* * *

_-Tres años más tarde-_

Llevaba tres años encerrado en aquel lugar lleno de locos. Lo torturaban todos los días y los guardias abusaban de él cuando querían.

Tal vez aquello podría haber vuelto loco a cualquiera, y más a un niño de 14, aunque ahora ya tenía 17 años, pero el odio que crecía dentro de él todos los días era mayor que cualquier dolor que le pudiesen infringir.

Todos los días pensaba en una forma diferente de matar a su hermano y a todos aquellos que le encerraron en aquel lugar.

Cada vez se volvía un preso más violento y los guardias comenzaron a tener problemas para controlarlo. Era muy inteligente y ni siquiera Magellan podía mantenerlo a raya.

Perdía los estribos con demasiada facilidad. A la mínima que un preso se le acercaba se volvía loco y los dejaba medio muertos.

Comenzaron a aislarlo, pero eso no hacía más que aumentar la violencia del chico.

Finalmente, el Alcaide consideró que era demasiado rebelde y violento como para ser mantenido en la cárcel, pues hasta piratas legendarios que estaba ahí eran más tranquilos que él.

El Tribunal de Justicia dictaminó que debía ser condenado a muerte, por lo que lo sacaron de la cárcel con una escolta y lo llevaron a las afueras de la cárcel, en un barranco rodeado de tiburones y cuya supervivencia era nula.

A pesar de que forcejeó, fueron capaces de neutralizarlo gracias al kairoseki. Finalmente, lo ataron de manos y pies y lo dejaron al borde del barranco.

Kota miró de reojo hacia atrás. Se dio cuenta de que era imposible escapar, no había manera de salir de aquella situación, pues estaba completamente rodeado.

Spandam salió y le apuntó con una pistola.

-Es una lástima que esto tuviese que acabar así - no sonaba apenado para nada - Tú eras un Agente con potencial para acabar en el CP0, habrías triunfado si hubieses mantenido la boca cerrada.

Kota le escupió en la cara.

-Bueno - dijo Spandam quitándose el escupitajo de la cara - Supongo que esas fueron tus últimas palabras.

El moreno pensaba que sería él quien apretaría el gatillo, pero se quedó asombrado al ver a su hermano caminar hacia él.

Tres años. Durante tres años había estado alimentando su odio hacia la persona que tenía justo delante.

Y sin embargo las palabras no le salían.

Miró fijamente a su hermano mayor a los ojos. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Lucci cargaba el arma.

Sintió a su corazón latir muy fuerte en su pecho, y pensó que eso era lo que se debía de sentir cuando sabes que tu muerte es inminente.

Miró por última vez a su hermano a los ojos, con la mayor frialdad que jamás había expresado y éste le devolvió una mirada imposible de interpretar.

-Adiós, Kota - le dijo con una voz casi robótica.

-Que te jodan.

Escuchó un sonido ensordecedor, seguido de un dolor tan fuerte en el ojo derecho y en la cabeza que le dejó aturdido, incapaz de hablar o moverse.

Sintió cómo lo tiraban de una patada por el precipicio y, mientras caía, la vista se le comenzó a nublar.

A su alrededor no había nada, a parte de un viento helado que lo congelaba.

Mientras continuaba cayendo por el precipicio, no pudo evitar pensar en una única cosa.

En que morir era realmente doloroso.

* * *

Se despertó de golpe, con la respiración fuertemente agitada. Su corazón iba a mil. El pecho le ardía y le costaba respirar de la agitación.

-Tranquilo - escuchó decir a una voz extravagante - Vas a estar bien.

Sintió que varias manos lo agarraban con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarlo, y él mismo quería parar, pero había demasiada energía desbordando de él.

Finalmente, tras una hora de dolor intenso, la agitación que sentía en su pecho comenzó a disminuir, hasta que por fin se pudo tranquilizar.

Se sentó sobre sí mismo, pero al instante de hacerlo, sintió un pinchazo muy doloroso en su ojo derecho, por lo que comenzó a gemir del dolor.

-Sé que duele, pero estás bien, sobrevivirás - le continuó diciendo la misma voz - Todo saldrá bien.

Aquellas palabras eran lo único que necesitaba, por lo que cayó en un profundo sueño.

Tras levantarse, lo primero que vio fue la cara de un travesti extravagante.

-...

-¡Buenos días chico! ¿Te encuentras mejor?

El chico miró a aquel hombre/mujer de pelo morado y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Oi! ¡No ignores a quien te ha salvado la vida!

El moreno respiró profundamente y se volteó para mirarlo de nuevo.

-Yo debo de estar muerto.

-Jaja ¡Pues siento informarte de que sigues en el mundo de los mortales!

-¿Cómo es eso posible? - se tocó las vendas de su cara - Me dispararon en la cabeza y me tiraron por un acantilado...

-Tuviste la buena, o mala, suerte de caer cerca de nuestro barco - contestó una segunda voz, proveniente de un hombre con el pelo negro y una marca extraña en la cara - Mi nombre es Dragon, y ahora mismo estás en un barco de la Armada Revolucionaria.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Kota saltó alterado y se puso en guardia. Hasta que recapacitó.

Ellos ya no eran sus enemigos. Ya no tenía sentido luchar contra ellos.

-Parece que te has tranquilizado, mi nombre es Ivankov - le tendió un vaso de agua - Por la marca de fuego que llevas en el pecho deduzco que eres un Agente del Gobierno Mundial.

-No me pongas en la misma categoría que esa calaña - contestó con desgrado mientras bebía con rapidez el vaso de agua.

-¿Entonces ya no trabajas para ellos?

-¿Trabajar? - rió con amargura - Nunca he trabajado, solo era un esclavo más pero con traje.

-Hm - dijo Dragon con una sonrisa misteriosa - Si el Gobierno te escuchara decir algo así te ejecutarían.

-Ya lo han hecho - contestó mientras miraba al suelo - Me encerraron durante 3 años en Impel Down y decidieron ejecutarme por mal comportamiento.

-¿Qué hiciste para que te condenaran a Impel Down? - preguntó con curiosidad Ivankov.

-Nada, simplemente dije que quería abdicar. Trabajaba para el CP9, fui educado desde que tengo uso de la razón para serlo, pero un día simplemente decidí que tal vez no estaba bien lo que hacíamos.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? - preguntó Dragon sorprendido.

-Yo... Simplemente me di cuenta de que no quería seguir siendo una máquina que trabaja para ellos... Pensé que me dejarían marchar, pero me equivocaba. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, me inculparon del asesinato de 200 personas y me condenaron a cadena perpetua en Impel Down.

-¿Sólo porque no quisiste seguir trabajando para ellos?

-No tenemos poder de decisión, firmamos un contrato de por vida en el cual cedemos todos nuestros derechos al Gobierno Mundial. Yo tenía menos de 5 años, pero eso no les importa - apretó los puños.

-Increíble, hasta se matan entre ellos - dijo sorprendido Dragon.

-Chico, no deberías estresarte tanto de momento - intentó tranquilizarlo Ivankov - Te dispararon en el ojo derecho y la bala atravesó tu cráneo. Fue un milagro que pudiésemos si quiera encontrarte con vida. Pensé que no lo conseguirías honestamente, y de no ser porque te inyecté mis hormonas date por seguro de que no lo hubieses hecho.

-¿Hormonas?

-Sí, es parte de mi Akuma No Mi, pero tiene un precio. A cambio de sacarte de ésta has perdido 10 años de tu esperanza de vida.

-No me importa, no es como si quisiese o pudiese llegar a tantos años.

Sintió un dolor horrible en la cabeza y un fuerte mareo.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?

-Lo siento, la herida fue demasiado grave, así que te quedarán secuelas de por vida. Tendrás que tener cuidado, ya que serás propenso a los derrames cerebrales. Además has perdido un ojo, por lo que tendrás mareos continuos. Así que las misiones peligrosas será mejor que las olvides. Has tenido mucha suerte de que la bala no te tocase el cerebro.

Kota se levantó a duras penas y se observó en un espejo cercano. Se quitó la venda poco a poco.

Se quedó paralizado al ver lo que había debajo.

Debajo ya no había nada más que un enorme boquete sangriento donde solía estar la cuenca de un ojo. Era tan espantoso de ver que se volvió a cubrir de inmediato con la venda.

-Ya no te queda piel para cubrir la herida. El médico te aconseja que evites los parches, ya que el riesgo de una infección es mayor, por lo que será mejor que lleves siempre el ojo vendado.

El moreno suspiró.

-Yo sólo quería una vida normal - quería llorar, pero el orgullo se lo impidió - Yo no iba a hacer nada, me iba a ir a un país no aliado e iba a permanecer el resto de mi vida en silencio.

Dragon se puso detrás de él y le colocó su mano encima del hombro.

-¿Y ahora?

Kota se volteó y miró a aquel hombre marcado.

-Ahora voy a hacer que se arrepientan de no haber acertado ese tiro en mi cabeza.

Dragon sonrió.

-Bienvenido a bordo.


	24. Capítulo 24: Empieza la misión

**Capítulo 24**

Rojo.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza azotó al moreno, provocando que éste soltase enseguida las cajas que sostenía.

-¿Kota? - preguntó su compañera preocupada - ¿Estás bien?

-Yo... - intentaba formular frases, pero era como si su boca hubiese dejado de obedecer.

Sintió cómo la mitad de su cuerpo dejaba de responderle. Era incapaz de formular palabras y de levantar si quiera el brazo.

No debía haber luchado, al menos no de aquella manera tan agresiva, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Estaba a punto de sufrir un derrame cerebral y no estaba en ningún lugar seguro.

-¡Kota! - exclamó la pelirrosa nerviosa mientras evitaba que su compañero se desmayase - ¿Puedes hablar?

El moreno balbuceó un par de palabras incompresibles.

Mina analizó la situación. Wano estaba a 2 días navegando de la isla más cercana, no iba a recibir tratamiento lo suficientemente rápido.

-¿Mina? - escuchó de pronto decir una voz atrás suya.

* * *

Kota se levantó de golpe, pero un par de chicos lo mantuvieron a raya y evitaron que se moviese.

-Yo de ti no me levantaría con tanta prisa - dijo una voz tranquila - Acabamos de hacerte una cirugía para remover sangre de alrededor del cerebro y reparar los vasos sanguíneos dañados.

El moreno se volteó al lado, y vio que su compañera estaba sentada y le sonreía de manera tranquilizadora.

-Has tenido suerte, un caballero vino en tu rescate - bromeó.

Él gruñó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en ponerse de pie? - preguntó su compañera al hombre que llevaba una bata de médico.

-Bueno, no tuvo sangrado por aneurisma, así que tardará cerca de una semana en poder hacer vida normal, pero no se recuperará del todo hasta dentro de unas 3 semanas.

-¿3 semanas? No tengo tanto tiempo - dijo a duras penas - Debemos irnos ya.

-He hablado con Dragon - dijo Mina - No pasa nada, yo me iré antes.

-No, yo...

-Enserio, Kota - le interrumpió la pelirrosa - No pasa nada, hay tiempo de sobra para que te recuperes.

El moreno dejó de insistir.

-Sabes, si es una molestia para tus mareos el tener sólo un ojo puedo hacerte uno nuevo - le comentó el médico - Lo sentirás como si nuca lo hubieses perdido - sonrió con cierta malicia.

-Esa habilidad tuya es bastante desagradable.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Nah, no disfruto con que locos como tú vayan tocando mi cavidad ocular. Es una molestia, pero también un recordatorio.

-¿Recordatorio?

-Sí - apretó los puños y los dientes - No quiero olvidar jamás lo que me hicieron.

* * *

Law cerró la sala tras de sí para dejar a su paciente descansar.

Vio que Mina estaba parada justo enfrente.

-Gracias - le agradeció ésta.

-Soy médico, es mi deber salvar a la gente que lo necesita.

Ella soltó una risilla.

-Más bien a quien_ a ti_ te apetezca.

El sonrió sin contestarle a eso.

-Recordaré ésto Law, le has salvado la vida a mi compañero, de no haber aparecido tú estaría ya muerto.

-¿Qué clase de relación tenéis?

Ella parecía sorprendida con aquella pregunta. Pero enseguida volvió a mostrar su mueca particular.

-¿Estás celoso? - se burló de él.

-No - frunció el ceño.

Ella rió.

-Es mi compañero.

Él volteó los ojos.

-Mm, si quieres que sea más precisa podría decirte que la relación que tenemos los cuatro es más de hermanos que de amantes - dijo pensativa.

-¿Son importantes para ti?

Ella dejó de sonreír y miró al cirujano con seriedad.

-Más que nada en el mundo.

-¿Y eso?

Ella volvió a sonreír de manera misteriosa y se acercó a él.

-Tú eres especial, Law - dijo de manera burlona, aunque enseguida cambió a una sonrisa triste - Pero sólo ellos pueden saber cómo me siento.

-Bueno - se volteó - Me conformo con saber que pertenecemos a categorías diferentes.

-Fufufu.

-Por cierto - preguntó cambiando de tema - ¿Puedo saber a dónde vas ahora? Tu compañero no parecía contento.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de saberlo? - sonrió con burla.

-Honestamente, sí.

Ella se volteó entera, pero giró la cabeza.

-A Marijoa.

-¿Estás loca? - aquella declaración sorprendió mucho al moreno - ¡Te ejecutarán!

-No te preocupes capitán, tengo un plan ¿No pensarías que me presentaría allí en seco, no? Fufufu Estar con Luffy te rompe el cerebro.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, lo peor es que uno se acostumbra. Pero no cambies el tema ¿Cómo entrarás a la Tierra Sagrada sin ser ejecutada?

-Todavía hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí, capitán.

* * *

Mina había empaquetado sus cosas y ya se disponía a zarpar. Únicamente estaba Law con ella, pues el resto había decidido que era mejor dejarlos a solas.

Al acabar, ambos se sentaron en la arena de la playa.

Bepo te ha escrito un mapa para salir a salvo de las corrientes del río - le tendió un mapa de navegación mal dibujado y con manchas de patas de oso.

-Qué tierno, la próxima vez ojalá pueda acariciar ese pelaje - dijo suspirando - Debe de ser tan suave...

-Lo es, al menos si se baña con regularidad - contestó bromeando.

-Vaya, no eres tan serio siempre ¿eh?.

Law se sonrojó y volteó los ojos con desagrado.

Es tierno ver que seáis una familia tan unida. Vuestra guerra será dura, cuídalos.

-¿Te preocupan?

-Pues claro, realmente los quiero.

-Ellos a ti también.

-Lo sé.

-Ten cuidado con el río, las carpas son bastante salvajes y enormes.

-Tranquilo, no soy usuaria, aunque me cayese no moriría ahogada.

Law suspiró y sonrió. Se acercó a Mina y le acarició el pelo, sorprendiendo a ésta por aquella repentina muestra de afecto.

Él le agarró la cara y la miró fijamente.

-¿Algún día vendrás conmigo?

Ella se separó de él mientras le daba un pequeño toque con los dedos en el pecho.

-Tal vez la próxima vez.

-No mueras ¿De acuerdo?

Ella sonrió sin contestar.

Ambos se despidieron con la mano mientras la pelirrosa zarpaba.

Mientras se alejaba, Mina recordó la petición de Law.

"No mueras".

Ella sonrió con amargura.

-Lo siento, pero creo que no puedo prometer eso.

* * *

_-Dos días más tarde-_

-¿Estás segura de que puedes hacerlo? En el registro de nobleza del Gobierno Mundial apareces como muerta - dijo Ivankov preocupado.

-No aparezco como muerta, sino como "desaparecida". Mi tío nunca afirmó públicamente la ejecución. Además, en verdad no me mató, así que no tiene sentido que me pusieran como muerta.

-¿Crees que funcionará el plan? - preguntó Sabo preocupado - Es demasiado arriesgado, podemos pensar en otra cosa.

-Hay otras maneras, pero ésta es la más rápida y eficaz. Si no entro como Tenryubito a Marijoa será casi imposible abrir las puertas y dar el golpe durante el Reverie, queda tan sólo 3 semanas.

-Supongo que tienes la razón - dijo Dragon - Nada nos asegura que te dejarán entrar, pero tampoco perdemos nada ¿Tú enserio estás dispuesta a correr ese riesgo? Ya sabes cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias.

-Sí, y estoy dispuesta.

-Encontrarás a Kuma ¿verdad? - preguntó Sabo - Lo rescataremos ¿verdad?

Ella no sonrió.

-Haremos todo lo posible para sacarlo de ahí - le tranquilizó Kaito - Su sacrificio no será en vano.

El rubio bajó la mirada, apenado.

-En cuanto entres, probablemente te pedirán la selección de guardias, Sabo y Kaito entrarán como postulantes ¿podrás reconocerlos?

-Cómo no hacerlo fufufu.

Dragon sonrió.

-Pues entonces no podemos perder más tiempo. En marcha.

* * *

_-Un día después-_

Mina miró la entrada de Marijoa.

Suspiró.

Jamás, ni en sus más salvajes sueños, pensó en que pediría a aquellas personas que le dejaran entrar. Era por el bien de la Revolución, pero no podía evitar sentir que era una humillación rogar a aquellas personas.

Doflamingo fue rechazado por ellos ¿Por qué ella misma pensaba que con ella sería diferente? No lo sabía, pero tenía el presentimiento de que iban a aceptarla.

Pensó en su tío ¿Qué pensaría de ella ahora?

Suspiró profundamente y levantó la cabeza con orgullo. Debía volver a sacar a relucir la excelente educación recibida por Doflamingo e impresionar a aquellos ancianos para poder luego destrozarlos.

No importaba el precio. El fin justificaba los medios.

Entró por la puerta y rezó para que todo funcionara.

Porque si no las consecuencias serían terribles.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, ya lo dije en otro capítulo, pero aquí en mi fic cambiaré la fecha del Reverie a después de la guerra de Wano, pues queda mejor a mi parecer. Además me voy a inventar por completo a partir de ahora los eventos de One Piece jajaja así que da igual.**


	25. Capítulo 25: Historias de familia

**Capítulo 25**

Delante de ella había un hombre ya anciano sentado y leyendo unos documentos.

Ella lo reconoció enseguida, era uno de los miembros del Gorosei.

Accedieron enseguida a una entrevista con ella en cuanto se presentó, lo cual le resultó curioso. Sin embargo, en cuanto se sentaron, había pasado ya media hora y el hombre no le había dirigido la palabra.

El hombre se levantó por fin, pero salió de la sala sin decir nada, dejando a Mina sola durante 3 horas.

Cualquier persona pasado este punto habría perdido la paciencia, pero si algo tenía Mina, era paciencia. Así que sin hacer absolutamente nada, estuvo las 3 horas en completo silencio, esperando al veredicto de aquellos hombres. Sabía que no tenía ningún sentido alterarse, pues si la echaban de aquel lugar no había manera de convencerlos de lo contrario.

Finalmente, el viejo entró de nuevo, pero acompañado de otros dos compañeros suyos y de otra persona.

Mina observó al otro hombre con vestimentas de Tenryubito.

Era bajito y con el pelo rubio ceniza, casi verde. Tampoco era atractivo, y estaba un poco pasado de peso, pero caminaba con la espalda recta y serio. Se sentó enfrente de ella.

Al observarlo mejor, se dio cuenta de que tenía el mismo color de ojos que ella, aunque tal vez el color eran más azulados que los suyos, siendo más añiles que morados.

El hombre le sonrió de manera cálida, casi familiar, provocando que se preguntase quién era aquel hombre.

-Bien - dijo por fin uno de los miembros del Gorosei - Vas a tener que respondernos a unas preguntas ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió.

-Te reconocemos como la princesa de Dressrosa, pero hay algo que nos molesta - se miraron entre ellos - Pone que estás "desaparecida". ¿El motivo?

Mina apretó los dientes. Había estado preparándose para ésto, pensó en muchas mentiras, pero finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que una verdad a medias sería lo más adecuado.

-Yo nunca congenié con los subordinados de Doflamingo - comenzó a hablar - Tuve una pelea muy grave con él por eso y pensé que tal vez el país estaba mejor en mis manos, pero supongo que me equivoqué.

-¿Hiciste un Golpe de Estado? Eso es algo serio.

-¿Golpe de Estado? - se sonrió - Yo no lo llamaría eso, más bien "acto de estupidez".

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, en un Golpe de Estados uno tiene aliados. Yo aunque empecé con mucha gente cubriéndome las espaldas, finalmente acabé sola. Doflamingo me encerró en la prisión y acto después...

-¿Hm?

¿Qué les iba a decir? Ni ella sabía muy bien lo que pasó.

-Honestamente no lo sé. Me desperté en una isla fuera de Dressrosa, y supongo que por instinto nunca regresé.

Los tres miembros hablaron entre ellos un momento.

-Has estado 5 años desaparecida ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Y por qué has decidido venir aquí ahora?

-Bueno, para ser sincera han sido 5 años duros. No tenía a donde ir ni gente en la que confiar, por lo que acabé como mercenaria en varios sitios, pero me cansé de esa vida. Si me preguntáis por qué he decidido venir aquí no podría responderos, ya que tampoco estoy seguro. Supongo... que fue un impulso.

Los ancianos volvieron a mirarse entre ellos y asintieron.

-¿Sabes quién es él? - dijeron mientras señalaban al hombre sentado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Su nombre es Donquixote Mjosgard, es el primo de Doflamingo.

Mina se sorprendió ¿Ese hombre era su tío segundo? No sabía que tenía más familia, Doflamingo jamás le habló de él.

El hombre sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

-No sé si lo sabes, pero Mjosgard es el actual jefe de la familia Donquixote aquí en Marijoa. Formaba parte de la rama secundaria de vuestra familia, pero tu abuelo al irse provocó que él se convirtiera en la rama principal de la familia. Sin embargo Mjosgard ya es demasiado mayor y no ha querido tener hijos, a pesar de que es su deber - miraron mal al hombre, aunque éste ignoró las miradas.

-No lo entiendo...

-A partir de ahora viviréis juntos, necesitaremos tiempo para decidir tu futuro - los hombres se levantaron y le sonrieron de una forma siniestra - Bienvenida a Marijoa, Donquixote Mina.

Los ancianos salieron de la sala, dejando a ambos atrás.

Mina no se lo creía ¿La habían aceptado? ¿Se lo habían tragado? No creía que la misión hubiese empezado como un completo éxito.

Escuchó de pronto a alguien carrasquear.

-Te llamabas Mina ¿Cierto? - le preguntó Mjosgard - ¿Eres tú la hija de Doflamingo?

-No, soy la hija de Rocinante.

El hombre puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿Roci? Vaya, quién diría que la única descendencia de ésta familia maldita sería por parte de ese niño vergonzoso...

Comenzó a reír, pero no de manera siniestra, si no más bien agradable.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Perdona jaja Es que en verdad te pareces más a Doflamingo.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Desde luego! Tenéis la misma mirada y por algún motivo el mismo aire.

Mina no dijo nada.

-Bueno, dejémonos de formalidades - se levantó y le ofreció la mano - A partir de ahora éste será tu hogar, y yo tu familia. Sé que soy un poco raro, pero tendrás que soportarme jaja.

Aquel hombre era mucho más diferente de la visión que Mina conocía de los Tenryubitos. Quería conocer el motivo, pero algo le decía que no era el momento.

Ambos salieron hacia la Tierra Sagrada, el cual era un lugar hermoso.

Palacios de cuentos de hadas de mármol de todos los colores con piedras preciosas, diamantes y oro que adornaban las fachadas. Jardines exóticos con plantas increíbles y animales de todo tipo.

Pero aquella sensación volvía a ella sin importar el aspecto de aquel lugar.

La sensación de que había algo sombrío tras todo aquello.

Finalmente, llegaron al palacio de los Donquixote. No se podía engañar a nadie, el de su familia era le más espectacular de todos.

-¿Por qué es tan grande? - se atrevió a preguntar ella.

-Bueno, no sabría decirte con exactitud... Pero digamos que por algún motivo nuestra familia siempre ha sido favorecida por Im-sama.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, ella se estremeció. Recordó aquellos ojos en espiral tan potentes y en esa presencia que había conseguido dejarla helada.

-¿Hm? ¿He dicho algo malo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. No confiaba en aquel hombre, por lo que no quería darle ningún detalle que la involucrase en problemas.

Al entrar dentro del palacio, Mina se sorprendió.

-No hay esclavos... - se le escapó en voz alta.

Mjosgard sonrió.

-Lo siento si te molesta, pero yo no estoy a favor de la esclavitud.

Mina lo miró con los ojos abiertos y con sorpresa.

-Pero... ¿Qué dices? Acaso... ¿No eres un Tenryubito?

-Ya te lo dije, soy diferente al resto - se desabrochó aquellas ropas de buceo, dejando ver que debajo tenía otra vestimenta mucho menos aparatosa, pero igualmente lujosa. Se volteó y la miró con seriedad - Puedo imaginarme la clase de vida que has tenido como princesa en Dressrosa, pero debo advertirte que en esta casa no hay ni habrá ningún esclavo, así que apáñate como prefieras, pero no me harás cambiar de idea.

Mina se sonrió hacia sus adentros.

¿Que se imaginaba la clase de vida que había tenido como princesa? Bueno, ojalá tuviese razón. Probablemente no la creería si le contase la verdad. Decidió quedarse callada.

De todas formas le sorprendió saber que había Tenryubitos en contra de la esclavitud, y que uno de ellos fuese de su propia familia. Lo cual era curioso, teniendo en cuenta la mentalidad de su tío, el cual era el anterior dueño de la casa de subastas de esclavos.

-Adelante, ponte cómoda - le indicó Mjosgard mientras él iba a traerle algo.

Mina observó aquel lujoso castillos. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, donde encontró los retratos de las diferentes generaciones de su familia.

El primero de todos era el más curioso, era el retrato de la primera generación de los Donquixote que habitó en Marijoa.

Le parecía curioso que la primera dama fuese bastante parecida a ella misma, pero con el típico pelo rubio de la familia.

Conforme avanzaba en la línea de tiempo de los retratos, observó que, cada cierto tiempo, había una persona parecida a ella, siendo la última la abuela de su padre y su tío.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si eso realmente no fuese una coincidencia basada en la genética.

-¿Estás viendo los retratos? - preguntó Mjosgard de pronto, sobresaltándola ligeramente - Jaja perdona, no quería asustarte.

Mina sacudió la cabeza y continuó mirando hasta llegar a uno que le llamó la atención. El de su padre y su tío junto a sus abuelos.

-Son Homing y Adele junto a Doffy y Roci - puntualizó - Ellos eran la rama principal de la familia, pero un día Homing decidió marcharse por cuenta propia de Marijoa.

Aquello la sorprendió.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo como eso? - siempre pensó que fueron expulsados de Marijoa, al menos por la forma en la que Doflamingo lo contaba. No sabía que fue una decisión tomada por su abuelo

-Bueno, mi padre y Homing eran hermanos, siendo tu abuelo el mayor de los dos. Mi abuela sufrió un accidente terrible que marcó bastante a Homing. Él decidió que era igual al resto de seres humanos, y no una persona superior o un Dios, por lo que renunció a sus derechos como Tenryubito y bajaron a la tierra normal.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? - preguntó mientras tragaba saliva. La madre de su abuelo era la última mujer que se parecía a ella.

-Bueno, se ve que tuvo un amante fuera del matrimonio y fue asesinada en un ataque de celos de mi abuelo.

-Pensé que el tener amantes era algo normal para vosotros.

-Bueno, lo es, pero mi abuelo era una persona...obsesiva, y le volvió loco saber que no era correspondido.

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó con el amante?

-Fue ejecutado.

No sonaba nada excepcional, pero había algo que no le acababa de encajar. No podía ser algo tan trivial como que hubiese muerto por tener un amante. No, había algo más.

-¿Y por qué eso cambió a mi abuelo?

-Bueno, el matrimonio en nuestra familia es siempre pactado por Im-sama. Él es quien elige nuestras parejas, las cuales son casi siempre propios familiares para mantener la pureza de sangre. Mi abuela nunca amó a mi abuelo, ya que había otro hombre en su vida, pero éste ni siquiera era parte de la nobleza, por lo que era imposible que Im-sama lo permitiese.

Incesto. Ella era fruto de una familia incestuosa. Mina frunció el ceño. Ese hombre seguía apareciendo en el historial de su familia ¿Por qué se involucraba tanto con ellos?

-Pero... Im-sama parece joven ¿Cómo ha podido elegir las parejas de nuestra familia? - recordó la primera vez que lo vio. Parecía incluso más joven que Doflamingo.

-Oh bueno, él es especial, al fin y al cabo es el máximo representante del mundo. Nadie lo sabe con certeza, pero se dice que Im-sama es inmortal y que está desde que se fundó el Gobierno Mundial hace ya 800 años.

Inmortal. Eso era un problema que debía informar a Dragon y al resto. Pero quitando la revolución, había cosas extrañas.

-¿Hay algún registro sobre los anteriores miembros de la familia? Sobre sus muertes o algo por el estilo.

-¿Hm? Pues claro, pero es algo aburrido ¿Quieres leerlo?

-Tengo curiosidad sobre ciertas cosas. En Dressrosa había historiales sobre los primeros Donquixote, pero hay un hueco de 800 años sobre mi propia familia.

-Bueno, es cierto. Es normal que sientas curiosidad. Te mostraré el camino hacia la biblioteca.

Mientras Mjosgard acompañaba a Mina a la biblioteca, ésta echó un último vistazo a aquellas mujeres retratadas.

¿Cuál era el secreto que escondía su familia? ¿Qué relación tenían con Im-sama?

Algo no estaba bien.

Y tenía que averiguarlo.


	26. Capítulo 26: Doflamingo y Mina I

**Capítulo 26**

Leer los registros de su familia era todo un desafío. Era curioso observar que era cierto el hecho de que se casaban entre familiares, pero cada dos generaciones introducían a una persona externa para hacer recombinación genética y evitar los problemas congénitos, de esa forma habían conseguido mantener la pureza de sangre durante más de 800 años. De manera extraordinaria, se había conseguido mantener ese curioso color de ojos y el pelo rubio platino, al menos en la rama principal. Mjosgard siendo de la secundaria su pelo era un rubio verdoso, indicando que la pureza de su sangre era menor.

-Entonces ¿Tú ahora eres la rama principal de la familia? - le preguntó a su tío.

-No, ahora lo eres tú.

-¿Yo? Mi cabello no es rubio.

-No va en base a si es rubio o no, si no la cantidad de plateado que hay en él. La sangre más pura son ojos morados y pelo plateado. Mi pelo es verdoso y como podrás observar no tengo casi plateado. Por el contrario, tu tono es mucho más claro que el mío, por lo que tu pureza es mayor a pesar de ser parte de la recombinación genética. Homing y su esposa eran primos, pero dado que tanto mi padre como Homing no tuvieron hijas era obligatorio que tanto Roci, Doffy y yo tuviésemos hijos con personas ajenas a la familia.

Ella miró a su tío.

-¿Por qué no has tenido hijos? Sé que me han aceptado para no perder el linaje, pero no creo que fuese necesario.

Mjosgard sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Para qué iba a traer hijos con mi misma sangre maldita? Nada bueno puede salir.

Mina sonrió.

-Eso mismo dijo Doffy.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto. Tú eres hija de Rocinante ¿Cómo es que acabaste con Doflamingo?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Si es algo duro no tienes que contarlo, obligar a alguien a recordar algo que no quiere es otra forma de maltrato.

Mina sonrió.

-Eres totalmente diferente a lo que me esperaba encontrar aquí, eso me hace feliz de alguna manera - dejó que Mjosgard se sentara a su lado - Supongo que no importará si tú lo sabes.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, eres familia.

* * *

_-Hace 14 años-_

La muerte de su padre, a pesar de lo que muchos podrían pensar, no afectó prácticamente a su vida personal.

Mina era una niña parcialmente abandonada por sus padres. Su padre rara vez venía a verla a causa de su misión en cubierto y su madre... Su madre nunca estuvo hecha para eso.

Hina era una persona ocupada. Para ella, su trabajo como marine siempre fue primero, al igual que para Sengoku, al ser el Jefe de Almirantes de la Flota.

Mina no nació en un país ni pueblo en específico, si no que en una base de la Marina en el norte, como las bases de la Marina se consideran territorio neutro, significaba que ella era apátrida. Eso fue decidido por su padre para que de esa manera no fuese necesario registrarla en una patria específica, lo cual la hacía difícil de rastrear para el Gobierno Mundial. Rocinante decidió esto en base a evitar que ella fuese encontrada por su hermano y mantenerla a salvo.

La pequeña pasaba sus días por la base de la Marina en silencio, sin molestar a nadie. Había una guardería para los hijos de los oficiales y ahí pasaba su tiempo Si Hina o Sengoku estaban en ese momento por esa base la recogían por la noche, pero si ese no era el caso, dormía con el resto de niños.

Se entristeció profundamente de la muerte de su padre, pues a pesar de ser el más ausente, era el que parecía emocionarse más al verla. Desde su propio punto de vista ya de manera adulta, Mina siempre pensó que Rocinante habría sido un gran padre.

Tras la muerte de Rocinante, las visitas de Hina fueron cada vez menores, y las pocas veces que la veía, era para verla llorar. Llegó a ser tan patética la situación que la niña comenzó a aborrecer la presencia de su madre.

Un día, la base de la Marina fue atacada por piratas. Las niñeras se llevaron a los niños para mantenerlos a salvo del conflicto y las armas, pero Mina no salió de aquella pequeña habitación acristalada sin que su niñera se percatase por las prisas. El por qué ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

De pronto, el fuego comenzó a entrar a la habitación. El miedo se apoderó de ella, pero no pudo moverse, por lo que apretó con fuerza su peluche, esperando al siguiente paso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - escuchó decir a una voz grave. No sonaba preocupado, pero tampoco desinteresado.

Levantó la mirada y observó a un hombre alto, con el pelo rubio y unas graciosas gafas de sol.

La niña abrió los ojos con sorpresa y corrió de inmediato a abrazar sus piernas, sorprendiendo al adulto.

-¿Hm?

-Papá - dijo ella mientras restregaba su cara con suavidad en los pantalones del mayor.

Sí, ese hombre era su padre. Tenía el pelo mucho más corto y vestía de manera curiosa. Pero la sensación de familia que desprendía era demasiado intensa.

-Fufufu, creo que te has confundido - dijo el hombre mientras se arrodillaba a su altura - Yo no soy el padre de nadie.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos. El rubio parecía sorprendido al ver que aquella mocosa tenía las mismas facciones que él.

-Vaya, así que realmente ese idiota no mentía - sonrió - Existes.

La niña no dijo nada.

-¿Sabes quién soy yo? - le preguntó mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

Ella pareció titubear.

-Pensé que eras papá - apretó el peluche - Pero papá ya no está.

El hombre dejó de sonreír.

-¿Lo echas de menos?

Se lo pensó durante un momento.

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?

-Papá era bueno, pero se fue, y mamá nunca está.

-¿Te sientes sola?

-Creo que sí.

El hombre volvió a sonreír.

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Si bien esa sonrisa parecía tener intenciones oscuras, para Mina resultaba agradable de ver. Aún así seguía teniendo dudas.

-El abuelo Sengoku no quiere que me vaya con desconocidos.

-Pero yo no soy desconocido, soy familia.

-¿Familia?

-Pues claro, me parezco a tu padre porque somos hermanos - se señaló a si mismo - Puedes quedarte conmigo porque tú y yo somos familia.

Doflamingo esperó a ver la reacción de la niña, probablemente se negaría asustada o no diría nada por el miedo.

Pero su reacción le sorprendió. Aquella pequeña lo miró sin miedo y le agarró la tela del pantalón.

El pirata la miró ahora sin saber como él responder.

Ella le sonrió.

¿Qué fue lo que pensó Doflamingo en ese instante?

Sólo él lo sabe.

* * *

-¿Quién es esta mocosa, Doffy? - preguntó Diamante al ver a la pequeña niña salir con el rubio de la base de la Marina.

-¿Quién crees que es? - la señaló.

Diamante y el resto parecían sorprendidos.

-¿Realmente tenía familia tu hermano?

-Eso parece fufufu.

Los cuatro primeros años con su tío fueron felices. Los más felices que había tenido en su corta existencia.

Doflamingo se preparaba para para el ataque a Dressrosa, pero a pesar de estar muy ocupado, nunca fue ausente en la vida de su sobrina.

Al ser tan pequeña, ella permanecía en la base principal de la Donquixote Family junto a Dellinger, el cual acababa de ser adoptado por ellos casi al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, Mina no era tonta. Se percataba de que, a parte de su tío, el resto de personas que la rodeaban emitían un claro desprecio hacia ella. En especial Diamante y Trébol.

Había otros niños también junto a ella y que vivían con su tío. Baby 5 y Buffalo, aunque eran bastante más mayores que ella, llegando a la adolescencia.  
Buffalo parecía indiferente hacia su existencia, mientras que Baby 5 era una niña bastante repelente para su gusto.

Una vez, Doflamingo le preguntó a su sobrina qué opinaba de aquellos dos, a lo que la niña contestó:

-Bueno, Buffalo es un ludópata y Baby 5... Esa chica tiene muchos problemas.

El rubio se rió.

-Bueno, tenle paciencia, tiene muchos defectos de personalidad fufufu.

Si bien a su tío no parecía importarle en absoluto las faltas de respeto de aquella morena por sus amoríos desastrosos, a Mina le molestaba de sobremanera las amenazas constantes de Baby 5 cada vez que Doflamingo asesinaba a aquellos hombres desagradables que ella traía consigo.

-Mina~ ¡Te presento a mi nuevo novio! - decía ella alegre mientras le presentaba al siguiente idiota de la semana.

Mina la miraba con desagrado y suspiraba.

-Doflamingo volverá a matarlo.

-¡Oye! ¡No insultes al hombre de mi vida! - le contestaba ella con furia mientras la apuntaba con una pistola.

Mina volteaba los ojos y hacía una mueca de desagrado.

-Tsk ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me apuntes con eso? Es desagradable que alguien como tú haga eso.

Baby 5 nunca sabía cómo responder ante aquellas muecas de desagrado de la pelirrosa. De normal no permitiría que alguien le hablara así, pero algo en ella le aterrorizaba y solía correr a los brazos de Buffalo con lágrimas en los ojos para ocultarse.

Mina solía suspirar. Aquello era una casa de locos.

Tenía que soportar a Jora que la persiguiese con sus modelitos extraños que deseaba que se probase; las risas y burlas incesantes de Diamante cada vez que la veía; las tonterías de Baby 5; los estúpido entrenamientos de ese anciano de Lao G o que Dellinger la persiguiese con sus incansables y violentos juegos.

Pero nada, NADA, igualaba a lo peor de todo.

La estúpida voz de Pica y las asquerosas babas de Trébol.

Cada vez que escuchaba la voz caricaturescamente aguda de Pica una rabia incontrolable crecía en ella. Tenía unas ganas terribles de golpearlo cada vez que abría la boca. No entendía cómo la gente lo podía encontrar divertido ¡Era patético que un hombre de su tamaño hablara con semejante tono!

Y peor aún. Por encima de de aquella voz aguda, estaba Trébol. No había nada en el mundo que le desagradara más que Trébol.

Todo, absolutamente todo era desagradable en él: su voz, su risa, su aspecto, su compañía...

Lo peor de todo es que tenía la manía de acercarse DEMASIADO a las personas, invadiendo terriblemente el espacio personal de la gente mientras encima, dejaba caer asquerosa mucosa y se ría con esa voz nasal.

No había nadie en esa casa que ella encontrase agradable, y si fuese por ella, los habría asesinado a todos.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

Bueno, por_ esa_ persona.

Todo aquello merecía la pena tan sólo por la presencia de una persona. La de su tío.

Quizás nadie la creyese si ella lo decía, pero lo cierto es que Mina realmente amaba (de manera familiar) a Doflamingo.

Incluso ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Incluso después de todo el abuso por ambas partes.

Sí, ella era consciente de que ambos tenían una relación abusiva y destructiva el uno con la otra, pero no podían evitarlo ambos.

Era imposible no querer a la familia.


	27. Capítulo 27: Doflamingo y Mina II

**Este capítulo habla de su relación a un nivel más profundo desde la perspectiva de Mina. Más tarde, haré otro capítulo sobre la perspectiva de Doflamingo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

Nadie en la Donquixote Family, ni probablemente en el mundo, entendía la relación que había entre esos dos. Pero tampoco era necesario que lo supiesen.

Las pesadillas eran algo recurrente en ella desde la temprana edad. Incluso mucho antes de que ella viese la muerte y el sufrimiento de primera mano.

Muchas veces ella se despertaba por la noche e iba caminando hasta la habitación de su tío.

No importaba si estaba acompañado o no, él siempre accedía a que se quedase a su lado.

A veces era incómodo si lo encontraba en compañía de alguna mujer, aunque curiosamente el rubio no le daba mucha importancia. Siempre tenía tiempo para ella.

-Perdón, me iré - solía decir la pequeña si abría la puerta y una figura femenina acompañaba a la del pirata.

-No te disculpes fufufu - solía contestar él sin darle mayor importancia al asunto mientras obligaba a la mujer de turno a marcharse de la habitación con tan sólo una mirada amenazante - Ven.

Ella, con duda, se acercaba lentamente.

-¿Otra vez has tenido un mal sueño?

-Sí...

-Fufufu Qué voy a hacer contigo - la subía a su cama para que estuviesen juntos - Si te siguen viendo por aquí, todas las mujeres de Dressrosa se pondrán celosas de ti~.

Ella ponía una mala cara ante el comentario de su tío.

Él se reía.

-Perdona - le acariciaba el cabello.

Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Esas cosas tan sólo las hacía cuando nadie más estaba cerca. Esa faceta de Doflamingo era una que sólo se reservaba para ella.

Mina se acomodó en su regazo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Cuando seas mayor ya no podrás hacer ésto - le decía él con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No importa, mientras estés cerca me vale - contestó ella prácticamente dormida.

-Entonces será mejor que jamás crezcas.

A veces Mina se preguntaba qué es lo que Doflamingo pensaba cuando decía esas cosas.

* * *

De vez en cuando, ambos caminaban por las calles de las ciudades que visitaban.

Mina observaba a las familias que caminaban felices y se preguntaba a sí misma si ella podría haber llegado a ser así con su padre y su madre.

Pero sacudía la cabeza inmediatamente. Ella tenía a su tío Doffy y no necesitaba a nadie más.

Corría hasta llegar donde el rubio estuviese y lo miraba fijamente.

-Fufufu si me miras con esa cara no sé qué decirte~.

Ella alzaba los brazos y el hombre la cargaba.

-¿Has visto algo que te molestase? - preguntó él con el ceño fruncido. Sí, lo hacía porque esa no era una reacción normal en ella.

¿Por qué le había pedido que la cargara? Simplemente tuvo el capricho. Le hacía sentir... Como que su vida no era diferente a la del resto de niños del mundo.

Pero sabía lo que eso podía significar si ella explicaba lo que rondaba por su mente, por lo que simplemente sacudía la cabeza para que lo dejase pasar.

-Vaya, pero qué mona fufufu ~.

Él la cargaba encima de sus hombros y continuaban caminando.

Era en esos momentos, cuando veía el mundo encima de los altos hombros del pirata, que se percataba de lo poco que le importaba no tener una familia normal. Doflamingo era mucho mejor que un padre y una madre.

Ella era feliz así, y deseaba que esa felicidad se mantuviese para siempre.

* * *

A veces Doflamingo le preguntaba si echaba de menos a su madre, pero ella lo negaba.

¿Por qué iba a echarla de menos? Doflamingo era mil veces mejor que ella. Doffy siempre le sonreía e incluso si estaba ocupado, dejaba de hacer lo que estuviese haciendo para acariciar su cabeza. Si tenía cualquier capricho se lo compraba hasta el punto de que ella dejó de decirlo porque le resultaba incómodo las excentricidades que llegaba a hacer su tío con tal de satisfacerla.

Ella era consciente de que era de muy mala educación interrumpirlo mientras trabajaba, pero no podía evitarlo.

Doflamingo acariciaba su cabeza mientras leía unos documentos.

Ella se rió.

-¿Hm? ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? - preguntó él con una sonrisa divertida al ver a su sobrina.

-¡Sí!

-Fufufu Qué niña tan diligente~.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? - preguntaba ella mientras se asomaba a ver los papeles que su tío leía.

-Trabajar.

-¿En qué?

-En recuperar aquello que nos pertenece.

A veces, él decía cosas extrañas como esas. Cosas sobre recuperar el legado de la familia. Cosas de que eran mejores y superiores al resto.

Mina encontraba esos comentarios muy confusos. Ella se miraba a sí misma al espejo y sabía que no era diferente ni "especial". Sin embargo, decidió dejar que su tío pensase lo que quisiese, si eso lo hacía feliz entonces ella estaba bien con eso.

En contra parte, ella misma comenzó a esforzarse mucho en sus estudios, ya que cada vez que hacía algo bien recibía una famosa caricia en la cabeza.

Y con el tiempo, cuando cumplió 6 años, comenzó a interesarse por la lucha por cuenta propia. Ella misma comenzaba a entrenar en secreto con el fin de ser felicitada por Doflamingo. Ella quería ser de utilidad para la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Se emocionaba cada vez que pensaba en cómo su tío la felicitaría y se sorprendería cuando le demostrase sus habilidades.

Y vaya si lo hizo.

* * *

Tras la conquista de Dressrosa, su tío estaba especialmente contento. Ahora por fin era el rey de un país que, según él, legítimamente había pertenecido a su familia mucho antes de que se marchasen a Marijoa.

Mina sabía que, tras 2 años de duro entrenamiento en privado, por fin era el momento de mostrarle a su tío de lo que ella era capaz.

Tenía 8 años, pero fue capaz de tumbar de un golpe a Gladius, y sin mucho esfuerzo.

Doflamingo, Pica, Diamante y Trébol se quedaron sorprendidos ante la monstruosa fuerza de una niña de 8 años.

-¿Lo he hecho bien? - preguntó Mina inocentemente mientras esperaba con ansias las palabras de felicitación de su tío.

-Sí - contestó éste - Muy bien.

Si bien recibió la caricia y las palabras que tanto deseaba, hubo un sentimiento de inquietud que apareció en ella cuando vio la mueca que su tío mostraba. Era una mueca que claramente tenía intenciones ocultas.

Las semanas posteriores a ese evento fueron raras para Mina. De pronto su educación comenzó a centrarse en lecciones sobre tácticas y mucha materia relacionada con el arte de la guerra. Doflamingo la obligó a entrenar con cada miembro de la Donquixote Family a un nivel bastante elevado hasta el punto de que todos tenían permiso de herirla.

Por instinto, Mina aumentó la violencia de sus ataques para evitar seguir siendo maltratada por los demás. Si bien al principio todo se quedaba en miradas de odio y comentarios desagradables, ahora con la excusa del entrenamiento, los oficiales de la Donquixote Family abusaban de ella hasta el punto de que podía pasar días en cama a causa de las heridas que le infligían.

Cuando Doflamingo estaba delante, solían controlarse, pero en cuanto éste se daba la vuelta, la crueldad aumentaba.

Mientras ella estaba tirada en el suelo sin poder más, le solían decir cosas como:

-Levántate, no avergüences al Joven Amo.

O cuando las heridas eran demasiado graves:

-¿No le irás a decir nada al Joven Amo, no? Si él descubre lo débil que eres definitivamente te abandonará como lo hicieron tus padres.

La simple idea de que su tío pudiese abandonarla la llenaba de terror, por lo que soportó el dolor e hizo todo lo que pudo para estar dentro de las expectativas de la persona que ella más quería.

* * *

La primera vez que asesinó a alguien tenía 9 años.

Diamante consideró que ella estaba lo suficientemente entrenada como para entrar al Coliseo Corrida y Doflamingo, aunque parecía oponerse a la idea al principio, finalmente pareció ceder ante las insistencias de Diamante.

Cuando pisó la arena, todas las armas seguían siendo demasiado grandes para su estatura. Parecía un cachorro rodeado de leones.

Pero luchó con todo lo que tenía, y finalmente derrotó a todos los guerreros del Coliseo, los cuales tenían un carácter demasiado violento. Era casi como si los hubiesen drogado, ya que a pesar de haber perdido, era como si no sintiesen dolor. Seguían gruñendo como bestias salvajes sin conocimiento.

Mina observó desde la arena a Doflamingo, el cual sonreía satisfecho.

De pronto, uno de los guerreros derrotados se levantó y la agarró del cuello, ahogándola.

Por primera vez en su vida, la niña sintió el miedo de morir al sentir aquellas manos agarrando su pequeña garganta.

Miró de reojo, pensando que la salvarían, pero sólo vio una sonrisa triunfal de Diamante y Trébol.

Tal vez fue por la rabia de verlos sonreír, o por la falta de oxígeno en su cerebro, pero un impulso le hizo levantar el brazo y comenzar a apretar las manos de aquel hombre con una fuerza que incluso ella desconocía que tuviese.

El hombre soltó a la niña, dejándola caer. Mina, tras comenzar a respirar, miró con rabia a los dos compañeros de su tío.

Estaba furiosa.

Tenía ganas de destrozar todo lo que encontrase a su paso. Necesitaba deshacerse de esa rabia que iba floreciendo poco a poco en su corazón.

El guerrero que intentó ahorcarla ahora corrió de nuevo hacia ella. Mina agarró un puñal tirado en la arena y miró al hombre a los ojos.

Su mente visualizó a Diamante, el hombre al que más odiaba en aquel momento, y movió el arma con rapidez.

El hombre cayó al suelo con fuerza, pues el puñal había destrozado sus ojos y le era imposible ver.

Ya había ganado, pero el deseo irrefrenable de violencia no cesó en ella.

Se acercó al hombre tumbado dispuesta a ver qué ocurría si el puñar tocaba su piel.

El hombre no se rindió fácilmente. Intentó volver a agarrar a la niña, pero al estar ciego y ella ser más pequeña y rápida, no tuvo oportunidad alguna.

Antes de que el hombre pudiese atraparla, ella clavó el puñal en la garganta del hombre lo más profundo que pudo. Con todas sus fuerzas continuó apretando hasta que el arma atravesó por completo el cuello y tocó la arena.

El hombre tembló y convulsionó con fuerza hasta que finalmente la vida se escapó de su cuerpo, dejando un cadáver en su lugar.

Mina se levantó y observó que estaba cubierta de la sangre de aquel tipo. Se apartó del cuerpo y lo observó fijamente.

Acababa de matar a un hombre.

Antes de que pudiese comenzar a procesar lo ocurrido, escuchó a una persona aplaudir, por lo que se giró a ver.

Era Doflamingo, el cual parecía increíblemente contento ante "la hazaña" que acaba de cometer.

-Bien hecho - consiguió escuchar que él decía desde las gradas.

Él estaba feliz, y Diamante y el resto de la Donquixote Family parecían aterrorizados, por lo que el pequeño cerebro de Mina asimiló que matar no era tan malo si conseguía reacciones como esas. No lo encontró agradable tampoco, simplemente, al mirar de nuevo el cadáver de aquel guerrero, no sintió culpa ni arrepentimiento.

Así que, finalmente se podía contestar a la pregunta.

¿Qué pensó la primera vez que mató a alguien?

Nada, absolutamente nada.

* * *

Tras su primer asesinato, Doflamingo pensó que sería buena idea que ella entrase al Ejército de Dressrosa.

Mientras sus compañeros en el Ejército eran hombres hechos y derechos, Mina a penas podía sostener un rifle que claramente superaba su tamaño.

Tal vez por ser parte de la genética de su familia, la fuerza de la niña era superior a la de aquellos hombres adultos, y también soportaba mejor el dolor y el cansancio.

El campo de batalla fue completamente diferente a lo que ella pensaba que sería.

Con 10 años fue testigo del sufrimiento de la guerra.

Tal vez asesinar a un hombre no la había impactado, pero estar en la guerra era algo completamente diferente. El sufrimiento y la agonía eran constantes. No podía dormir por miedo a ser asesinada por el enemigo durante la noche; no podía caminar libremente porque las minas anti-personas ya se habían llevado la vida de sus compañeros ante sus ojos; No podía confiar en los ciudadanos de pie, pues muchos eran soldados vestidos de paisanos que llevaban bombas suicidas.

Aguantó. Aguantó todo lo que pudo.

El dolor, el hambre, la sed, el cansancio... Lo aguantó todo.

Hasta que un día, dejó de sentir.

De pronto, el hambre y la sed no eran para tanto, no existía el cansancio, y el dolor... era soportable.

Algo dentro de ella se cerró por completo y jamás volvió a salir por supervivencia.

Cuando volvió de la guerra a los 12, Mina ya no sonreía, pero tampoco lloraba. Era como ver un muñeco de trapo que caminaba.

Doflamingo se puso furiosos al ver la nueva personalidad de su sobrina, pero ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Mandar a un niño a la guerra lo iba a devolver dando saltos y palmadas?

Cuando Mina estaba de permiso en el palacio, a veces se quedaba mirando fijamente a la gente sin decir absolutamente nada.

Las pocas veces que hablaba, era con Doflamingo. El rubio hablaba con ella y seguía de vez en cuando acariciándola en la cabeza, pero ya no recibía una respuesta externa. Tampoco continuó acercándose por la noche a la habitación de su tío y cuando comían juntos no le contaba su día.

Ya no le pedía que la cargara sobre sus hombros ni que le diera palmadas en su cabeza.

Trébol y Diamante le dijeron a su jefe que eran cosas de la edad, que era normal ya no ser tan mimada. Que la guerra le hizo bien.

A veces Mina miraba a Doflamingo fijamente sin decir nada.

Y otras veces, era Doflamingo quien la miraba en silencio.


	28. Capítulo 28: Amor de familia II

**Lo sé, soy lo peor. Llevo mucho tiempo desaparecida, pero creédme, la universidad no es fácil jaja.**

**Eso sí, ya he acabado (¡Por fin!) y durante estaos días prometo que subiré un capítulo diario como compensación por todo este tiempo.**

**Enserio, muchas gracias a todos los que me tenéis tanta paciencia ¡Os quiero gente! 3**

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

Tras contarle su historia, Mjosgard la miró fijamente. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, esperando el comentario oportuno que le recordara que esa forma de vida era retorcida.

Pero tan sólo recibió una cálida sonrisa, dejándola confundida.

-Está bien sentirte de la forma en la que te sientes - le puso una mano en su cabeza, acariciando y desordenando su pelo - No hay nada de malo.

¿Acaso él sabía lo que rondaba por su mente?

-La familia va primero, y eso jamás lo cambiará nada, así que no te sientas avergonzada, porque está bien.

-Pero yo...

-Hemos tenido la desgracia de nacer del peor linaje del mundo, donde la locura es parte de nuestros genes, y no te voy a juzgar por los actos que hayas cometido, porque no pasa nada.

-¿Cómo no va a pasar nada? Asesiné a más gente de la que pueda recordar, y ni siquiera puedo echarle la culpa a Doflamingo... Lo hice porque quise - apretó los dientes - No soy diferente a él, ni a ningún asesino.

-Sí que lo eres - dijo él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora - Porque eres consciente de los actos que has cometido y te arrepientes de ellos, y créeme, eso sí es difícil.

Ella se volteó.

-Eso es fácil decir para alguien como tú.

-No es fácil para mi, yo antes no era así - recordó su pasado - Yo no era diferente al resto de Tenryubitos que habitan aquí. Tenía decenas de esclavos y hacía con ellos lo que quería. Torturé a todos y cada uno de ellos por simple diversión. Fui realmente una persona espantosa... ¿Sabes por qué fui a la isla Gyojin?

-Mjosgard...

-Para ir a recuperar a mis esclavos fugitivos Mina, iba a volver a esclavizar a seres libres por mi simple egoísmo, ya que los consideraba "parte de mi colección". ¿Acaso eso no es aún más terrible?

¿Por qué ese hombre conseguía provocar angustia en ella?

-Yo...yo sólo cambié al ver a aquella reina, Otohime, sacrificar su vida y abandonar a su pueblo y a su familia por un desgraciado como yo. Me di cuenta de que no soy un ser celestial, ni un dios... soy un ser humano con carne y huesos exactamente igual a la del resto. Créeme, puedo entender cómo te sientes.

Sin que se diese cuenta, mientras acababa de relatar su historia, Mjosgard comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-Sususu - comenzó a reír - Mira que llorar a mi edad - se secó las lágrimas - Soy patético ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar que era un dios?

Miró a su sobrina, la cual la miraba con esos ojos vacíos, y con una expresión que casi podía percibirse como tristeza.

-Yo no he llorado ni un solo día de mi vida. Soy incapaz de soltar lágrimas, ni siquiera cuando era una niña.

-¿Nu...nunca has llorado?

-Nunca, soy totalmente incapaz. He visto y vivido cosas... realmente espantosas. Cuando mi padre murió, sentí tristeza, pero ni una sola lágrima pude derramar incluso en su tumba. Cuando entré a la guerra vi a decenas de compañeros morir, pero no me podía dar el lujo de siquiera sentir pena. Cuando vi a aquellos niños en Marijoa... - se guardó aquella información - No importa, simplemente soy incapaz.

-Pero sientes dolor, puedo ver eso.

-Siento como si a cada paso que doy, mi corazón se vuelve más pesado. Cada bocanada de aire que entra en mis pulmones se siente como fuego que me quema...y me duele - miró a su tío - ¿Se siente bien poder desahogarse así?

Para su sorpresa, Mjosgard corrió y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y con una calidez que jamás había sentido.

-Tu corazón es una vasija que vas llenando poco a poco, y llegará el día que se desbordará, no está bien que lo guardes, porque eso explotará y no habrá manera de arreglarlo.

-Estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás, pero ya no estás sola.

No podía entenderlo. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Mjosgard continuó derramando lágrimas mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Prometo compartir ahora todo tu dolor. Todos los pecados de nuestra familia y los nuestros propios... ya no serás la única que lo cargue - le agarró la cara y la miró con cariño - No importa que no puedas llorar, lo haré yo por ti si así tu corazón se siente más liviano. No estás sola Mina, ya no lo estás.

¿Qué diablos decía aquel hombre? Dolor, pena... ella estaba más que acostumbrada a llevar todo eso sobre sus hombros sin quejarse. No necesitaba a un hombre de mediana edad para que la ayudara a aligerar esa carga. Sí, podía ella sola, no necesitaba a nadie.

Entonces...

¿Por qué le devolvía el abrazo con tanta fuerza?

* * *

Si bien no le obligó a tener sirvientes, sí le comentó que era necesario que escogiese una escolta, por más fuerte que fuese, pues era obligatorio por exigencias del Gobierno Mundial.

Mina esperaba aquel momento con ansias, pues sería cuando por fin sus compañeros Kaito y Sabo se infiltrarían con la excusa de ser su escolta personal.

Tras la presentación de más de 150 candidatos para ser su escolta, Sabo y Kaito resultaron ser los candidatos número 26 y 74 respectivamente. A pesar de sus disfraces, Mina los reconoció de inmediato, y los señaló para que el Gobierno los apuntase como escolta privada.

Tras por fin tener su tiempo a solas, ambos corrieron al lado de su nakama.

-De verdad - dijo Sabo cansado - Tener que esperar para poder venir aquí ha sido infernal, pensé que con tantos controles nos descubrirían.

-Tú al menos has acabado el 26, yo era el 74, aunque reconozco que me he divertido - se rió su compañero.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo es ese hombre? - preguntó Sabo sobre Mjosgard.

-No debemos preocuparnos por él. Es diferente, no está a favor de la esclavitud.

Ambos la miraron con incredulidad.

-Mina - Kaito le rodeó con un brazo - ¿No te estará simplemente engañando para ver si eres una espía?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que podemos confiar en él. No puedo explicarlo, pero... simplemente sé que él está de nuestra parte.

-Bueno, que lo digas tú me llena de esperanza, pero aún así no puedo confiar en quien no conozco - Sabo la miró con severidad - No le cuentes nada, es un plan secreto y cualquier falla resultará en la muerte de todos nosotros.

-Lo sé.

-Debemos encontrar a Kuma-san cuanto antes y traerlo de vuelta.

Kaito y Mina se miraron entre ellos. Ambos sabían que lo más sensato era matarlo, pero el rubio se negaba. Decidieron dejar esa conversación para otro momento.

-Bueno, estamos a un par de semanas del Reverie, debemos investigar a fondo las instalaciones y posibles salidas - dijo Sabo - Kaito y yo robaremos los planos e idearemos una ruta, tú debes investigar la forma de abrir las puertas desde dentro.

Los tres se despidieron.

* * *

_-Horas más tarde-_

Mina y Mjosgar caminaban por los jardines de Marijoa, hasta que escucharon unas risas bastante desagradables que iban acercándose cada vez más.

-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó ella.

-El idiota de Charlos - contestó el hombre mientras mostraba una clara mueca de desagrado - Es uno de los más grandes idiotas que hay por aquí.

Ambos miraron como Charlos aparecía montado encima de lo que parecía un oso.

-Vaya - dijo Mjosgard con desagrado - Hoy le toca a él.

-¿Tocarle el qué?

Pero Mina no escuchó la contestación, pues cuando Charlos se acercó más, pudo ver que no estaba exactamente montado encima de un oso.

Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y su respiración se agitó. Tuvo que aguantar mucho para no decir su nombre en voz alta.

"Kuma"

No cabía duda, la persona que aquel Tenrybito estaba montando era el mismísimo Kuma, su nakama de la Armada Revolucionaria.

"¿¡Qué diablos está haciendo!?" se preguntó hacia sus adentros mientras veía a Kuma dejarse montar como si se tratase de un caballo.

-Es espantoso ¿Verdad? - dijo Mjosgard, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Él era un Shichibukai... ¿Por qué hace eso?

-Es triste, pero tengo entendido que lo pillaron traicionando al Gobierno Mundial, y recibió el castigo de convertirse en un Cyborg. según sé, ya no recuerda nada, y es llamado como "el esclavo definitivo".

-¿El esclavo definitivo?

-Sí, cada uno de nosotros tenemos permitido poseerlo como esclavo durante una semana, y durante esa semana tenemos derecho a hacer lo que queramos con él. Lo llaman el "esclavo definitivo" porque se deja hacer de todo, y jamás se quejará o llorará, y tampoco morirá.

Las piernas le temblaron ante el horror de lo que estaba viendo. Kuma, ese hombre no merecía tener un final así.

Charlos se acercó hacia ellos dos.

-Vaya Vaya, pero si es el idiota de Mjosgard - comenzó a hablar con un tono condescendiente - ¿A que está chulo mi nuevo juguete? Esta semana me tocaba a mi, y tengo que admitirlo ¡Realmente se merece el título del esclavo definitivo!

-Cállate Charlos, aquí el único idiota eres tú. El día del juicio final serás juzgado por todos tus pecados.

-Oh por dios, no quiero escuchar eso de ti Mjosgard. Ahora vas de santo, pero eras mucho peor que todos nosotros juntos, así que no vengas dándome lecciones de moral ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos comenzaron a discutir, mientras Mina se acercaba lentamente a Kuma.

Sentía un gran dolor en el pecho por verlo así.

Comenzó a aproximarse hacia él.

-Kuma ¿Puedes oírme? - comenzó a hablar en voz baja - ¿Puedes recordarme?

A pesar de sus palabras, el esclavo no dijo nada ni mostró ningún tipo de emoción. Era como ver un robot.

-Kuma, soy yo, Mina ¿No puedes escucharme? - la voz comenzaba a temblarle. No era la primera vez que veía morir o en mal estado a algún nakama, pero Kuma había sido muy cercano, verlo así le rompía el corazón.

Cuando estaba apunto de tocarlo, escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

-¿Mina?

Ella se detuvo es seco. Casi cometía un error fatal al acercarse tanto.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡Podrían haberla descubierto!

-Oh por dios - dijo con una voz seductora Charlos - Mjosgar, amigo mío ¿Quién es tu nueva amiga?

Mina se mantuvo impasible. Estaba furiosa, deseaba matar a ese niñato con sus propias manos y de la forma más horrible que pudiese imaginar.

-Es Mina, mi sobrina - contestó rápidamente Mjosgard mientras se acercaba a ella y se ponía delante, como si tratara de protegerla - Y no, no puedes casarte con ella.

El Tenryubito se rió y se acercó a Mina, intentando agarrar su brazo a la fuerza.

-Te gusta mi esclavo ¿Verdad? Si te casas conmigo puedes tener toooodos los que quieras.

Antes de que ella pudiese responder, Mjosgard apartó violentamente la mano de Charlos de la chica.

-No la trates como si fuese tu amiga, te recuerdo que ella es una Donquixote como yo y tiene el mismo título que tú, así que mantén tus estupideces a raya - su voz sonaba totalmente seria.

Charlos chasqueó la lengua.

-Haré lo que me dé la gana, sólo porque tengáis el favor de Im no significa que seáis intocables - se montó de nuevo encima de Kuma y continuó su camino - Ándate con ojo Mjosgard, tienes demasiado enemigos en Marijoa.

Tras ver al Tenrybito marcharse, el hombre se volteó enseguida.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño ese idiota? - preguntó preocupado.

Ella estaba perpleja por la situación.

-¿Por qué me has protegido? - preguntó confundida.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Somos familia! Ni de coña iba a permitir que ese idiota te tocase. No lo olvides Mina, ahora eres un dragón celestial, ninguno de estos idiotas debe hablarte como si fuesen superiores, por mucho que les duela.

Ella asintió la cabeza, aún sorprendida.

-Por cierto, debes tener cuidado, si Charlos hubiese visto tu mirada hacia ese esclavo habrías estado en problemas - dijo mientras caminaba.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó ella intentando hacerse la distraída.

-Conoces a ese esclavo ¿Verdad? Pude notarlo al ver cómo lo mirabas - suspiró - No voy a preguntarte detalles de tu vida, respeto la intimidad de las personas, pero debes saber que ahora estás en Marijoa, y los Tenryubitos no somos intocables, al contrario de lo que piensan la mayoría. Si se descubre que eras alguna espía o traidora te meterás en serios problemas, y no podré ayudarte - se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos - Yo realmente tengo muchos enemigos, tal y como ese idiota de Charlos ha dicho, no podré ayudarte.

Mina no dijo nada. Ese hombre realmente había podido leerla por completo.

Comenzó a reírse.

-¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó el hombre confundido.

-Hacía tiempo desde que alguien me regañaba de esa manera fufufu.

El hombre suspiró y la miró con cariño.

-Soy feliz por haberte conocido, Mina.

Se quedó de pie mientras veía a su tío caminar hacia delante.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Ese hombre siempre conseguía sorprenderla. Sintió una sensación de calidez en su interior ¿Era eso acaso...cariño?

-Mjosgard.

-¿Hm? - se giró.

-Gracias.

Él, tras unos segundos de sorpresa, sonrió con calidez.

-Para eso está la familia.


	29. Capítulo 29: Al descubierto

**Capítulo 29**

Los tres se encontraban sentados en silencio en el césped del jardín de la residencia de los Donquixote.

-No me lo puedo creer. La forma en la que tienen a Kuma... Tienen razón, es imposible que sean humanos - Sabo era el que estaba visiblemente más afectado por el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba su nakama.

-No podíamos hacer nada - respondió la pelirrosa- Si lo rescatábamos podrían habernos descubierto y el plan no podría seguir adelante.

-Lo sé... - apretó los puños con fuerza - Pero no es justo... Él no merecía acabar así.

-No tiene caso que sigamos pensando en él - dijo Kaito mientras se levantaba - Está muerto en vida, aunque lo rescatemos no podrá volver a ser el mismo, debemos dejarlo ir.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir algo así!? ¡Era nuestro nakama! - exclamó el rubio alterado - ¡No merece ser torturado aunque ya no sienta nada!

-¿Crees que a mi no me afecta? - Kaito lo agarró del cuello y lo miró con seriedad - Pero esto es así, te apuntaste a la Armada Revolucionaria y sabías las consecuencias. La gente muere, nuestros seres queridos mueren, no puedes llorar la muerte de todos ellos o perderás de vista el objetivo.

-Parad - intentó tranquilizarlos la pelirrosa - Si alguien os ve gritando llamaremos la atención.

Ambos se miraron y se separaron.

-Lo siento - dijo Sabo - Es solo... que no creo que pueda aguantar mucho tiempo más... ¿Cuántas vidas más hay que sacrificar?

Kaito y Mina lo miraron.

Es cierto, Sabo llevaba desde niño en la Armada Revolucionaria, pero realmente nunca ha visto la verdadera guerra y la muerte tan de cerca como ellos.

-Sé que es difícil - intentó animarlo Kaito - Pero mucha gente cuenta contigo, no puedes rendirte ahora.

El rubio asintió con seriedad y se colocó el traje.

-Me iré yendo, debo reunir aún información.

Ambos se quedaron a solas tras la partida del rubio.

-Esto tiene que acabar ya, Sabo no podrá soportarlo mucho tiempo más - dijo Mina preocupada.

-Nosotros tampoco - contestó con seriedad - También acabaremos explotando.

* * *

_\- Una semana más tarde -_

Por fin comenzaban a venir todos los reyes invitados para la reunión del Reverie. Este año iba a estar lleno de nuevas caras.

Mina y Mjosgard miraban los convoyes desde la lejanía.

-Míralos, sus ojos brillan al ver estas tierras, pensando que es un paraíso - Él se rió - no tiene ni idea.

Ella no dijo nada.

-Dicen que este año viene la princesa Vivi, la cual liberó a su reino del Sichibukai Crocodile, además de la nueva reina de Dressrosa, Viola.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Mina se estremeció. No deseaba entablar conversación con ella, y además probablemente la estaría acompañando Rebecca, y honestamente tampoco se sentía capaz de afrontar la mirada de su antigua amiga.

-Oh, es probable que también venga la princesa Manshery, de los Tontattas, deberíamos de ir a disculparnos por lo que pasó durante todos estos siglos.

-Creo que pasaré - contestó ella con una mueca de desagrado - Prefiero honestamente no ver a ninguna de esas personas.

El hombre la miró confundido.

-Lo que pasó con Doflamingo no fue culpa tuya, ellas lo entenderán.

-Ya, bueno... - Mina no contestó a aquel comentario.

-Vamos, dime ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella desvió la mirada, pero su tío le insistió.

-Puede que suene cruel, pero... nunca sentí simpatía por los Tonttata...

-¿Hum? - Mjosgard se veía sorprendido - ¿Y eso?

-Doflamingo fue despiadado, eso no lo pongo en duda, pero... honestamente ¿No son ellos igual de culpables por dejarse engañar tan fácilmente? Además, no puedo evitarlo, me dan bastante grima...

Mjosgard, tras mirarla con sorpresa, comenzó a reír con energía.

-¡Vaya! Eres bastante despiadada ¿No crees?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca he dicho que yo sea buena persona, además, tampoco considero a Viola como la mejor opción al trono de Dressrosa.

-¿Y por qué no vuelves? Estoy seguro de que el pueblo te aceptaría.

Ella se sonrió.

-Lo siento, no volvería ni aunque me pagaran por ello.

Antes de que el hombre le preguntase por qué de esa respuesta con tanto desagrado, ambos escucharon varios gritos.

-¿Qué estará ocurriendo? Voy a acercarme, creo que alguien está causando problemas.

Mina tuvo un mal presentimiento

-Debería ir contigo.

-No te preocupes, tú dirígete a hablar con los miembros del Gorosei, ellos no sienten interés alguno en mi desde que tú has tomado las riendas de la familia.

Con una sonrisa, Mjosgard se despidió.

La revolucionaria frunció el ceño. No iba a negarlo, le había tomado cariño a Mjosgard. Era un buen hombre, y disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él. Lo sentía como realmente familia, y le preocupaba que tuviese tantos enemigos dentro de Marijoa.

Mjosgard se había enemistado con prácticamente todas las casas de Tenryubitos gracias a sus prácticas poco comunes. No compartía el gusto por la tortura, el ejercicio de excesivo poder y muchas más cosas, por lo que era bastante repudiado por el resto.

Mina resultaba imponente incluso para otros Tenryubitos, por lo que desde que ella estaba al rededor de él, el acoso había cesado, pero sabía que muchos otros nobles mundiales disfrutaban de humillarlo.

La revolución estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y él no sabía nada.

Y tal vez era mejor así.

* * *

Tras el incidente con la princesa Shirahoshi, todas las princesas involucradas, y el rey Neptune, acudieron a agradecerle a Mjosgard la ayuda. Estuvieron charlando durante un rato, hasta que el Donquixote se percató de que tal vez haber golpeado de Charlos no había sido la mejor idea.

-Ahhhh - suspiró - Mi sobrina realmente se va a molestar cuando le cuente lo ocurrido.

-Perdona - le interrumpió Viola - ¿Tienes una sobrina? ¿Hay otra Donquixote viva?

-Oh, es cierto, tú eres la nueva reina de Dressrosa. Sí, hay más Donquixotes por aquí jaja

Una emocionada Rebecca saltó de pronto.

-¿¡Cómo se llama!? Dios mio ¡Tal vez es Mina-sama! ¡Quiero verla! ¿Podría verla? - preguntó ansiosa

Mjosgard de extrañó de tanto entusiasmo por parte de la pequeña, y también por la clara incomodidad en Viola.

-Bueno... no le gusta aparecer ante el público mucho - miró los ojos emocionados de la chica y sintió ternura - Pero supongo que no pasará nada si vamos a verla al palacio. Además, tiene tan solo un par de años más que tú, creo que le vendrá bien conocer a gente de su edad.

Rebecca hizo sonidos de emoción, mientras que su tía se encontraba claramente contrariada.

"Ahhhh, ahora definitivamente sí que se va a enfadar" pensó él para sus adentros.

* * *

El incidente con Charlos llegó rápidamente a oídos del Gorosei, los cuales llamaron inmediatamente a Mina a que respondiera por los actos cometidos por su tío.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

Aquella situación no estaba dentro de sus planes, por lo que sí que estaba nerviosa. Los problemas de Mjosgard le ocasionaban a ella dificultades para seguir fingiendo ante el Gorosei.

"Estoy demasiado cerca, tan solo quedan 4 días, no puedo fastidiarlo todo ahora" se repetía a sí misma todo el tiempo.

-Charlos también provocó un conflicto, no debió acercarse a la princesa sirena.

-¿Sugieres que acaso alguien con la posición de noble mundial como Saint Charlos debía controlarse ante un simple pez gigante?

Los había molestado. Esa no había sido la mejor de las respuestas. Asumir que un Tenryubito no debía tocar a un ser inferior era considerado una ofensa. La situación comenzaba a empeorar, y tan sólo quedaban unos pocos días para el Golpe de Estado, no podía permitirse un fallo tan grande como este.

"Mierda Mjosgard ¿No podías simplemente haberlo insultado y ahuyentarlo?" pensó molesta hacia sus adentros.

-Por supuesto que no, pero tendrán que disculpar a mi tío - comenzó a actuar - Ya lo conocen, desde que vio morir a la reina de la isla Gyojin se siente muy enternecido por los peces...

Los ancianos del Gorosei suspiraron.

-Tendrás que controlar sus idioteces, o le despojaremos del título de Tenryubito por traición al Gobierno Mundial.

-Sí, lamento mucho los problemas causados por mi familia.

-Maldición - continuó hablando uno de los ancianos - ¿Por qué siempre tenéis que ser los Donquixote los que causáis tantos problemas? Im-sama debería dejar de favoreceros.

Aquello estremeció a Mina. Otra vez lo nombraban a él.

¿Por qué diablos siempre tenía que estar relacionado con su familia? ¿Quién era él?

Mientras caminaba hacia su finca, recordaba todo lo que había leído en los libros de su árbol genealógico.

Todas aquellas mujeres que, de un modo bastante siniestro, se parecían a ella habían fallecido en circunstancias muy sospechosas.

Su bisabuela asesinada en un ataque de celos por su marido, la anterior murió envenenada, otra apuñalada... Y si se remontaba a las primeras generaciones que vivieron en Marijoa la situación se tornaba más oscura... La primera fue ejecutada.

Cuando vio que un Tenryubito había sido ejecutado sintió verdadera curiosidad. En su causa de muerte simplemente ponía "Muerte en la horca por traición hacia el Gobierno Mundial".

¿Qué diablos tuvo que hacer su antepasado para morir de semejante forma?

Su familia estaba en el punto de mira del Gorosei. Su abuelo se marchó por insubordinación, Doflamingo estaba preso y su vida corría en riesgo ya que se tenía el miedo de que desvelase el tesoro Nacional, y Mjosgard tenía un comportamiento reivindicativo nada disimulado.

-Te has metido en serios problemas - escuchó de pronto decir a Sabo mientras éste se ocultaba vestido como guardia - ¿Crees que tu tío nos pondrá en problemas?

-No por voluntad propia, él no sabe nada. Aún así tendré que acelerar las cosas. No esperaba que fuera tan llamativo.

-Los preparativos están casi Mina, la flota ya está preparada para el Golpe de Estado y se dirigen hacia aquí. Kaito ya ha eliminado los puestos de vigilancia y ha asegurado las rutas marítimas para que nuestros barcos lleguen, no podemos fallar.

-Lo sé - comenzaba a impacientarse - Sé que no podemos permitirnos esto ahora mismo. Pero hay demasiados factores que yo no había previsto... Esta reunión es muy diferente a la que yo fui hace cuatro años...

* * *

Una vez en su residencia, Mina se sentó en un sillón y suspiró.

-Demasiados problemas...

De pronto, escuchó unas voces familiares que reconoció al instante.

Era Rebecca y Mjosgard.

Mina entró en pánico. ¿Por qué la había traído hasta el palacio?

Mjosgard entró primero, saludando a su sobrina alegremente.

-¡Mina! ¿A que no sabes a quién me he encontrado?

Ella rápidamente le tapó la boca y cerró la puerta principal.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos estás haciendo!? ¡Cómo demonios la traes a la residencia!

-Ella dice ser casi de tu edad - contestó confundido - Pensé que te alegraría reunirte con ella...

Aquello era malo. MUY MALO.

Si Rebecca se enteraba de que ella estaba ahí, montaría un escándalo y llamaría la atención del Gorosei.

Nadie podía saber de su antigua amistad con ella porque actualmente poca gente lo sabía, pero el Gorosei estaba tratando de eliminar a la familia Riku, ya que tras haber destronado a Doflamingo, habían convertido a Dressrosa en una nación libre, y encima bajo el dominio de los Mugiwaras, los cuales eran casi considerados como los enemigos número uno del Gobierno Mundial, únicamente superados por los propios Revolucionarios.

Sabo había reunido toda aquella información, además de que también la princesa Vivi corría peligro por el mismo motivo (pues también destronó a Crocodile y acusó al Gobierno Mundial de corrupción hacía más de dos años).

Si comenzaban a preguntarse por qué un miembro de los Donquixote tenía amistad con un enemigo declarado de Doflamingo, empezarían a tirar del hilo, y eventualmente encontrarían sus conexiones con la Armada Revolucionaria.

-Sácala.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Sácala ahora mismo! - exclamó nerviosa - ¡Ella no puede saber que estoy aquí!

-¿Qué? Mina, no entiendo que ocurre ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño?

El terror la inundó por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Si Rebecca y el resto se enteraban de que ella estaba ahí, la misión podría verse seriamente afectada.

-No - comenzó a hablar entre los dientes - ¡A sólo cuatro días! Esto no puede estar pasando... - comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro.

-¡Mina! - exclamó Mjosgard preocupado - ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? ¿A qué te refieres que sólo quedan cuatro días?

Ella estaba visiblemente teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. Aquella situación la había desbordado por completo. Mjosgard ya le había contado sobre ella, Rebecca ya se lo habrá contado a Violet y a más gente, y los rumores se propagan como el viento en Marijoa. Pronto correría el rumor de que un Tenryubito tenía amistad con la nobleza de Dressrosa y llegaría a oídos del Gorosei.

El hombre la frenó en secó y agarró con fuerza su cara con sus manos.

-Contéstame Mina ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-No... no puedes saberlo. No puede saberlo nadie, te expondré a una muerte segura.

El hombre estaba muy confundido.

¿Qué tanto podía asustar a su sobrina de esa manera? ¿Por qué se negaba a ver a una niña inofensiva?

-Mina, no puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas qué está pasando.

-No te he pedido tu ayuda, no deberías meterte en asuntos que no te afectan.

-¿De qué diablos hablas? ¡Tú y yo somos familia! ¡Pos supuesto que tus asuntos me afectan! - la miró a los ojos con seriedad - Mina, eres la única familia que me queda, haría lo que fuese por ti - mantuvo una pausa en silencio, como si se pensase algo - Mina... te quiero como a una hija. Por favor, dime que ocurre.

Aquellas palabras la afectaron enormemente.

Nunca nadie le había dicho que la quería. No al menos desde que su padre murió.

Ese hombre había tocado una fibra sensible. No podía mentirle si le decía algo así y la forzaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

Mjosgard era la mejor persona que había conocido en su vida. Era un hombre amable y alegre. Afrontaba sus pecados con la cabeza alta... Había llorado por ella...

"No se lo merece, no se merece nada de esto"

No podía seguir haciendo ese numerito... No podía seguir mintiéndole y engañándolo de esa manera...

Suspiró. El pánico de herirlo la había superado.

Perdió la compostura.

-Soy revolucionaria - confesó finalmente - Y estamos a punto de provocar un Golpe de Estado aquí durante el Reverie.

Sintió un gran peso salir de su pecho. Pero al mirar fijamente a su tío, supo que no debió haberlo hecho.

La cara de Mjosgard era de terror total.

-¿Qué diablos has hecho?


	30. Capítulo 30: Los niños

**Os aviso que el capítulo tiene escenas de violencia extrema, por lo que si sois impresionables leed bajo vuestro propio riesgo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

-Debes estar bromeando - continuó Mjosgard, aún en estado de shock tras la revelación de su sobrina - Eso era una broma ¿No es cierto?

Pero la seriedad en el rostro de ella contestó a su pregunta.

El hombre se dejó caer al suelo.

-Dios mío... Supongo que eso explica por qué apareciste de pronto en Marijoa... - la miró - Todo este tiempo... Durante esos cuatro años que desapareciste... ¿Lo estuviste ocultando?

Ella asintió.

-Madre mía, esto... realmente va a ser un problema...

-¿Vas a reportarme al Gorosei? - preguntó mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-¿Qué? ¡Dios, pues claro que no! ¿Tan poco fiable me ves? - contestó rápidamente alarmado - Ya te o he dicho, somos familia ¡No pienso venderte!

Mina también se dejó caer al suelo. Sabía que no debía confiar en las palabras tan a la ligera, pero sintió un gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras.

-Bueno... Supongo que por eso no querías que ese chica apareciese por aquí... - recordó algo de pronto - Oh, mierda. Sigue ahí afuera.

Mjosgard fue corriendo afuera para inventarse cualquier excusa con el fin de que Rebecca se marchase, y, tras un largo rato, volvió a entrar al salón.

-¿Cómo la has convencido de que se fuese?

-Le he dado comida y le he dicho que estabas enferma.

-Menuda salida más fácil... - intentó bromear para aligerar el ambiente.

Ambos se sentaron y no dijeron nada más durante un buen rato, hasta que finalmente, Mjosgard rompió el silencio.

-Sabía que tu vida con Doflamingo no había sido fácil, pero ¿Qué te hizo unirte a la Armada Revolucionaria? Quiero decir, no tiene ninguna lógica aparente...

Ella puso una mirada triste y suspiró.

-Supongo que me di cuenta de que estaba en el bando equivocado...

-¿El bando equivocado?

-Verás, honestamente a pesar de todos los problemas que había en Dressrosa y el sufrimiento que causaba la guerra, nunca pensé del todo las consecuencias de mis actos. Yo tan sólo cumplía con la misión que se me encomendaba, y si bien en algunas ocasiones tenía un sentimiento parecido a la culpa, tampoco le daba mucha importancia...

-¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio.

-Mina - la miró con preocupación - Puedes confiar en mi ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Ella suspiró. Recordarlo aún provocaba que su corazón encogiese.

-Ocurrió en el anterior Reverie...

* * *

_\- Hace más de cuatro años, durante el Reverie - _

Tras aquella charla desagradable con Im, Doflamingo dejó de asistir a las reuniones oficiales. Mina también dejó de dar paseos por las calles perfectamente adoquinadas de color blanco, y decidió mantenerse cercana a donde su tío se encontraba.

-El es último día ya, así que entraré a hablar con una persona y nos iremos - dijo Doflamingo con seriedad - Estoy harto ya de toda esta manada de inútiles.

Mina asintió y se quedó escoltando a las afueras de la habitación.

Había pasado ya una hora, y no tenía aspecto de que el rubio fuese a aparecer en poco tiempo, por lo que Mina comenzó a ver a través de uno de los ventanales.

Afuera observó una de las calles de entrada a Marijoa. Estuvo un rato con la mirada perdida, hasta que vio a uno de los reyes que se deslizaba a través de la calle.

¿Se deslizaba?

La curiosidad finalmente la ganó, así que decidió bajar a investigar.

Se situó en los adoquines donde vio a aquel rey deslizarse, y esperó.

De pronto, sintió que el suelo comenzaba a moverse sin que ella hiciese nada. Aquello la fascinó por completo, lo encontraba hasta emocionante. Era como si se tratase de una cinta transportadora ¿Cómo funcionaría eso? ¿Maquinaria compleja?

Aquello la divirtió, por lo que decidió dejarse llevar un par de veces más, pero comenzó a notar que con cada paseo que daba, iba más lento, hasta que al final a penas se movía.

-¿Hm? ¿Se habrá roto?

Comenzó a buscar alguna marca que indicara dónde se encontraba el mecanismo para que la calle avanzara, estaba segura de que debían ser algunos engranajes y algún motor, y tal vez se habían estropeado alguno de sus materiales.

Tras buscar un rato, encontró una ranura, pero no pudo ver nada en su interior, así que colocó la oreja, por si escuchaba el sonido de la maquinaria, pero en su lugar escuchó un sonido un tanto extraño.

-Suena como si fueran... ¿Quejidos? - comenzó a extrañarle, así que golpeó ligeramente el suelo, descubriendo que, en efecto, estaba hueco, por lo que debajo debía de haber una habitación donde se alojaba la maquinaria para hacer mover el suelo.

Pensó que esos quejidos eran tal vez de algún trabajador que había ido a mirar qué había pasado y tal vez se había hecho daño. Normalmente no le importaba mucho los problemas ajenos a ella, pero como estaba bastante aburrida decidió prestar ayuda, por lo que comenzó a hablar a través de la ranura.

-Oiga ¿Necesita algo? Si necesita ayuda cargando o moviendo algo ahí abajo puedo ayudar, tengo bastante fuerza.

No escuchó una respuesta del otro lado.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-Ayuda - escuchó decir a una voz muy baja y aguda.

Aquellas palabras la extrañaron ¿Tal vez el personal había tenido un accidente y por eso pedía ayuda?

-¿Necesita que baje ahí? Pero no sé cómo llegar...

-¡Ayúdanos, por favor! - la voz ahora sonaba más fuerte y con mayor decisión.

Aquello ya comenzaba a molestarla, por lo que empezó a intentar hacer palanca entre el suelo y la ranura, para levantar el suelo. No iba a ser un problema, ya que ella tenía mucha fuerza física, por lo que, tras intentarlo un par de veces, comenzó a levantar el suelo como si de una tapa se tratara, aunque con mucho esfuerzo.

Finalmente, escuchó un crujido, y una pequeña parte del suelo cedió bajo sus pies, creando un boquete por el cual ella se cayó hasta tocar el fondo, el cual estaría a unos 20 metros bajo el suelo.

Tras recuperarse de la caída, comenzó a sacudirse el polvo. Aquella habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, no podía ver nada.

Dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, pero aún así no era suficiente. Consiguió ver que en la pared se encontraba una antorcha, por lo que sacó un mechero que traía con ella de emergencia y prendió fuego para poder tener un poco más de iluminación.

Agarró la antorcha y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación.

No había maquinaria, si no que en el centro había un enorme molino tumbado, que supuso que, al girarlo, provocaría que el suelo comenzase a moverse.

-Espera, no hay un motor que lo mueva - comenzó a observar mejor aquel molino - ¿Acaso lo mueven...personas?

Aquello era enorme, probablemente necesitaban a más de 20 adultos para mover aquella enorme rueda.

De pronto, escuchó un pequeño gemido, seguido de unos cuantos llantos.

Mina volteó la cabeza para ver el resto de la habitación, pero ahí descubrió quiénes eran los que movían aquella rueda.

Niños.

Niños que no tendrían ni 7 años de edad.

Todos estaban arrinconados y temblando de miedo en una de las esquinas, por eso ella no había podido verlos al principio.

Mina corrió y se acercó.

-¿Habéis sido vosotros los que habéis pedido ayuda? - preguntó. No sabía por qué, pero algo de esa situación estaba comenzando a impacientarla. Una presión desconocida para ella comenzaba a surgir en su pecho.

Estaba nerviosa.

-¿Quién eres? - contestó uno de los niños, el cual parecía ser uno de los más mayores del grupo.

-Soy... - se pensó bien si debería decir que era princesa de Dressrosa - Me llamo Mina ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Acaso no hay algún adulto entre vosotros?

Al escuchar la palabra "adulto" los niños se estremecieron, como si de un monstruo se tratara.

Ella se acercó al que hablaba, necesitaba conseguir más información, y no podía simplemente gritarles tan alejada de ellos. Además, eran niños asustados, por lo que no sentía peligro aparente.

-Tranquilos - dijo ella para crear confianza - ¿Podéis decirme...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, por fin pudo ver bien a todos esos niños de cerca.

Todos estaban en un estado tanto higiénico como de salud deplorable. Iban casi desnudos y tenían dos boquetes enormes en la cara.

No tenían ojos.

Por primera vez en su vida, supo identificar aquel sentimiento que la azotó al ver aquello.

Horror.

Se acercó corriendo a los niños y se arrodilló enfrente del que parecía más mayor. Comenzó a tocarle la cara para observarla mejor.

El menor no la evitó, pero comenzó a temblar al comenzar a ser tocado.

Mina conocía muy bien aquella reacción. Era la de alguien que había sido abusado.

-No... no te preocupes, no voy a haceros daños - dijo para hacer que los niños no se horrorizaran más con su toque, pero la voz le temblaba - ¿Quién os ha hecho esto? ¿Por qué estáis aquí?

-Ellos - dijo el niño mientras temblaba y lloraba - Los adultos con traje de buzo.

La joven se estremeció. Los Tenryubitos...

-¿Cómo habéis llegado aquí?

-No lo sé - continuó hablando el niño, pero con la voz temblorosa - Yo estaba con papá y mamá, pero alguien me llevó a un escenario y... - comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza con ansiedad - Todos gritaban... y de pronto alguien me arrastró hacia un barco y al bajar...

-¿Qué pasó al bajar?

El niño se señaló la espalda.

La marca de la garra del dragón. Los habían marcado con fuego como si se trataran de ganado.

-Dolió mucho... - temblaba - Y después los buzos... ellos...

Mina intentó calmar al niño.

-¿Ellos te quitaron la vista? - preguntó con seriedad - ¿Fueron ellos los que hicieron esto?

El pequeño asintió.

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué harían algo así!?

-Porque les divertía...

Mina se dejó caer con todo su peso en el suelo. Estaba en estado de shock por completo.

No lo entendía. Jamás en su vida había visto semejante nivel de crueldad.

La guerra había sido horrible y traumática. Y sí, había visto mucha gente muerta y herida por el enemigo.

Y también había presenciado torturas al bando contrario. Había visto a gente sufrir antes.

Pero esto era diferente. Esto era una crueldad... sin justificación alguna.

Había matado por ideales, por órdenes... por un objetivo. Pero jamás por diversión.

Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de vomitar.

-No os preocupéis, os sacaré de aquí - comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo - No dejaré que os quedéis aquí.

-Usted... ¿Realmente nos sacará de aquí?

Aquel tono de voz tan miserable hizo que el corazón de la joven se estremeciera. El sentimiento de culpa se intensificó.

-No pienso dejar que sigáis sufriendo esto.

Los niños parecían confiar en las palabras de aquella joven, por lo que se agruparon cerca de ella.

-Debemos irnos de aquí.

* * *

No era nada fácil guiar a más de 20 niños ciegos, pero ellos eran bastante inteligentes. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, el sufrimiento aumentaba la agudeza.

No sabía por dónde sacarlos, ni tampoco a dónde los llevaría, pero si de algo estaba segura es de que no permitiría que volviesen a ese lugar.

Tras avanzar durante un rato, comenzaron a escuchar pasos.

Los niños se aterrorizaron.

-No... ¡No!

-Están viniendo ¡Nos volverán a hacer daño!

-¡Mantened la calma! - intentó tranquilizarlos - Nadie volverá a tocaros. Esto acabará hoy mismo.

-Señorita - dijo de pronto aquel niño más mayor - No permita que los buzos vuelvan... Por favor.

Su corazón se volvió a estremecer.

-Os lo juro, bajo ningún concepto dejaré que os vuelvan a hacer daño.

El niño dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

El grupo continuó moviéndose. Pero de pronto, un estallido sonó de pronto.

Una de las paredes había sido derruida. Y tras ella aparecieron tres hombres: Uno de negro, uno de blanco con una máscara y uno con traje de buzo.

Mina los reconoció al instante: Un guardaespaldas, un agente del CP0 y un Tenryubito.

-¿¡Quién diablos eres!? - comenzó a gritar aquella mujer Tenryubito, aunque más bien era una niña que no superaba los 12 años.

-Santa Sharlia - dijo el hombre de negro - Por su seguridad manténgase detrás mía.

-¿¡Por qué tienes a mis esclavos!? ¡Son míos!

Aquel comportamiento caprichoso enfadó a la pelirrosa.

-La forma en la que los tratas es inaceptable - contestó furiosa - Me los voy a llevar.

-¿Perdona? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así a un noble mundial? - aquel miembro del CP0 parecía estar amenazándola.

-¡No tenéis ningún derecho a torturar niños! ¡Y menos por diversión! ¿Cómo diablos los teníais en esa habitación haciendo girar el molino? No tenéis sentido común...

-Usted es... el hombre de blanco se acercó a ella - Ya veo, eres la acompañante del bastardo de Doflamingo - dijo con tono alegre. No podía ver su cara por la máscara, pero podía jurar que estaba sonriendo.

-Apartad de mi camino, o si no hablaré con Doflamingo sobre este incidente.

-¿Hm? ¿Sobre qué incidente? Yo solo veo a una niña perdida en zona restringida.

-No te hagas el loco, los niños se vienen conmigo.

-Lo siento, querida, pero eso no va a pasar.

Antes de que ella siquiera pudiese reaccionar, aquel hombre disparó una bala, la cual impactó en el cuello del niño que todo el rato la había acompañado de más cerca.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS HACES!?

Mina enseguida intentó frenar el sangrado, pero debía ser realista, aquella era una herida mortal.

-Señorita... - intentó decir el niño con dificultad mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca - No permita que volvamos con ellos... Lo prometió...

La joven comenzó a entrar en pánico al ver morir a aquel niño en sus brazos.

-Lo pagarás - dijo llena de rabia - ¡No permitiré que vuelvan!

Intentó luchar con aquel hombre, pero las paredes de la mina eran demasiado inestables, y aquel sitio colapsaría de golpe. Además, no quería reconocerlo, pero aquel agente del CP0 era mucho más fuerte que ella. No tenía posibilidades de ganarle.

Midió las probabilidades, y decidió que lo más sensato era intentar escapar a como diese lugar.

Provocó un derrumbamiento, el cual separó a Mina y a los niños de aquellas personas.

-¡Vamos! ¡Debemos llegar a la superficie antes de que vuelvan! - empezó a apresurar el paso de los pequeños, pero no era suficiente.

El derrumbe provocaba pequeños temblores, que para una persona normal no serían de gran problema, pero para niños menores de 8 años, ciegos y en pésimas condiciones, era todo un desafío.

Hizo todo lo posible para mantenerlos a salvo, pero de pronto olió algo.

-Gas.

Aquello era malo. Muy malo.

Si continuaban respirándolo morirían intoxicados. Además de que la mínima chispa haría que aquello explotara el lugar.

Apagó la antorcha y continuó guiando a los niños a toda prisa, hasta que finalmente vieron una luz. Era una salida.

Todos corrieron ante las indicaciones de la pelirrosa, pero el agente del CP0 volvió a aparecer ante ella.

-¿Me ves cara de idiota? Ni sueñes con llevarte a los esclavos, son propiedad de un Tenryubito.

-¡A LA MIERDA LOS TENRYUBITOS! ¡Ellos se vienen conmigo! ¡Déjanos salir!

De pronto, el hombre golpeó con tanta fuerza a Mina, que la dejó casi noqueada en el suelo.

Tras tumbarla en el suelo, la agarró del pecho y comenzó a herirla de gravedad, clavando sobre todo en la parte derecha un puñal repetidamente y rasgándole la piel.

El dolor era insoportable y la sangre le brotaba sin parar. Tras acabar con ella, se dirigió hacia los niños.

Mina, desde el suelo, vio como el hombre de blanco comenzaba a arrastrar a los niños en dirección a aquella insoportable noble que no paraba de gritar.

No podía moverse, el golpe la había aturdido por completo.

Escuchó los gritos de agonía de los niños. Estaban siendo azotados con brutalidad por aquella niñata vestida de buzo.

-¡No! ¡Por favor!

Los gritos de ayuda de los niños retumbaron en su cabeza.

-Señorita ¡Sálvanos!

No había forma de escapar. Ese hombre la había dominado por completo. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para moverse, había perdido demasiada sangre. la rasgadura con el puñal había sido tan fuerte y profundo que prácticamente podía tocarse las costillas. Y era extremadamente doloroso.

La brutalidad con la que trataban a esos niños estremeció una vez más si corazón. Cuando otro niño estaba punto de morir a causa de los golpes, intentó buscar a Mina a pesar de su ceguera, y, mientras agonizaba, pudo escuchar sus últimas palabras.

-Por favor, haz que pare... para siempre...

"...No importa cómo" recordó que le dijo aquel niño.

Sacó a duras penas el mechero que recordó que portaba con ella.

El agente del CP0 la miró.

-¡Ni se te ocurra prender fuego! ¡Los matarás también a ellos!

Mina miró por última vez a los niños.

Todos ellos sonrieron, sabiendo que morirían de manera instantánea con el fuego. Pero aquella era una sonrisa llena de paz. Todos ellos deseaban la muerte por encima a una sola tortura más.

-¡DÉJALO! - gritó desesperado el agente - ¡SUELTA ESO, PERRA LOCA! ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN HAS CONTRIBUIDO A ESTO! ¡ESTO ES POR CULPA DE DOFLAMINGO!

¿Doflamingo? ¿Qué tenía que ver su tío en todo eso?

De todas formas no le importaba. Nada de eso le importaba más.

-Te lo he dicho - dijo de manera retadora mientras se desangraba - Esos niños no volverán contigo.

Prendió el mechero.

Lo último que recordó fue una enorme explosión, un dolor sofocante en el pecho y la pérdida de su consciencia.

Había explotado la mina, con ella y el agente del CP0 dentro.

Y con los niños.


	31. Capítulo 31: El principio del fin

**Capítulo 31**

Un rayo de sol en su cara provocó que despertara y, al abrir los ojos, vio que se encontraba en una habitación del palacio de Dressrosa.

Doflamingo estaba a su lado, sentado y leyendo un periódico. Verlo a su lado, le trajo cierta tranquilidad.

Ella intentó hablar, pero el dolor aún era muy intenso.

-Veo que ya estás despierta - dijo Doflamingo mientras dejaba el periódico a un lado - Has estado varios días preocupándome ~

Ella intentó levantar los brazos, para ver que, en efecto, estaban completamente vendados.

-Yo de ti no me movería mucho, has sufrido quemaduras de segundo grado por todo el cuerpo. Tienes suerte de que nuestros médicos sean de los mejores, te han hecho injertos de piel casi en el 70% del cuerpo, así que no quedarán casi cicatrices.

Ella gruñó.

-Fufufu, es increíble que hayas sobrevivido a una explosión como esa, parecía aquello una caldera en llamas cuando nos acercamos a ver, tengo entendido que murieron cerca de unos 20 esclavos, e incluso un agente del gobierno - se recolocó en la silla y la miró con una mueca alegre, pero inquietante - No te preguntaré qué diablos fue lo que pasó ahí dentro, al menos no de momento, pero debes de saber que estoy BASTANTE enfadado contigo. No te puedes hacer ni una idea de lo difícil que ha sido tapar este incidente, y más en el último día del Reverie.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-Sé que no sólo estabas paseando, a juzgar por esas marcas tan horribles que tienes en el pecho. Los médicos han dicho que ahí te quedará la cicatriz de por vida, porque la parte de las heridas de cuchillo, al quemarse con la explosión, provocó quemaduras de tercer grado, por lo que las ampollas permanecerán visibles por siempre.

Doflamingo se levantó y llamó a las enfermeras y al médico principal, el cual le explicó de una manera más detallada a Mina su situación.

Al parecer, al encontrarse cerca de una salida, ella tuvo la suerte de ser la única superviviente de aquella explosión.

-¿Te gustaría verte? - preguntó el médico mientras extendía un espejo.

Ella, a duras penas, agarró el espejo para poder ver cuál era el estado.

Su cara, a pesar incluso de llevar vendas, parecía estar en un relativo buen estado. Tenía prácticamente el pelo quemado casi en su totalidad, por lo que le faltaban mechones enteros, pero en general había salido mejor parada de lo que esperaba.

Sin embargo, la herida que se le había formado en el pecho era otra historia.

La forma asalvajada en la que aquel hombre la había apuñalado y rasgado había dejado unas marcas que parecían las garras de un animal, y éstas se extendían desde el cuello hasta la parte de abajo del pecho. Además, la cicatriz que había dejado era espantosa y muy desagradable a la vista. Se había hecho hipertrófica, lo que significaba que sobresalía en relieve y con un color rosado nada agradable.

Suspiró. Honestamente habría preferido no haber salido con vida de allí.

Volteó los ojos de nuevo para ver a su tío.

Agradecía que no le hubiese hecho ninguna pregunta. Al fin y al cabo ¿Cómo respondería?

* * *

Pasaron unas semanas hasta que finalmente pudiese caminar de nuevo.

Durante ese tiempo no recibió casi visitas, a excepción del propio Doflamingo, el cual solía quedarse dormido a su lado a pesar de que se sentaba en una silla bastante incómoda.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Mina no pudo parar de pensar en aquellos esclavos, y de cómo tuvieron una muerte espantosa por su culpa.

Aunque al menos ya no tendrían que soportar aquellas torturas nunca más...

Las pesadillas aumentaron y, de pronto, todo aquello que antes no le importaba en lo absoluto comenzaba a atormentarla constantemente.

Toda la crueldad de la guerra y todas las víctimas que ella había causado se amontonaban en sus pensamientos, dejándola en un estado de paranoia constante.

Comenzó a investigar todo lo relacionado con las casas de subastas de esclavos, y aquello levantó una tapa que dejó salir todo fuera.

Aquellos documentos dejaban perfectamente claro que su tío era el dueño de la casa de subastas más famosa de todos los mares, la casa de subastas del Archipiélago de Sabaody.

Además del comercio de todas aquellas armas ilegales que eran las causantes de muchas guerras. Guerras en las cuales después ella estaba obligada a participar posteriormente. También toda la fabricación y producción de las Smiles.

Corrió furiosa a ver a su tío, el cual estaba en el comedor junto al resto de la Donquixote Family.

-¡Doflamingo! - exclamó furiosa - ¿¡Qué diablos significa todo esto!? - le mostró toda la evidencia.

-¡Hey! - exclamó Lao G - ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera al Joven Amo?

-¡Eso! - continuó Baby 5 - ¡Aprende a mostrar respeto!

Mina ignoró los comentarios despectivos del resto, tan solo le interesaba lo que el rubio tuviese que decir.

-Todo esto... ¿Siempre ha sido tú?

-Honestamente, no sé por qué te afecta tanto - dijo Doflamingo con bastante tranquilidad mientras continuaba comiendo - Nunca antes te has molestado por esos asuntos tan irrelevantes ¿A qué viene esa preocupación a estas alturas?

-Me envías a guerras que son totalmente evitables - no se podía creer la falta de empatía - Vendes armas para promover conflictos para luego aprovecharte de la desgracia que causan. Y a todos los presos de guerra los vendes como si fueran ganado sin importarte lo que pueda ocurrirles.

Doflamingo la miró con total confusión.

-¿Y?

Mina comprendió que aquella conversación carecía de sentido.

-Las personas no son mercancía para comprar y vender al mejor postor... ¿Por qué haces algo como eso?

El rubio la miró y sonrió, casi como si le tuviera ternura.

-¿Por qué? Es simple. Porque puedo.

Aquellas palabras le dejaron claro la forma en la que pensaba el pirata. Mina sintió como el vómito se le subía por la garganta. A su tío no le importaba lo más mínimo el sufrimiento ajeno, ni siquiera el suyo propio.

Doflamingo se levantó de la silla, se acercó a ella y le agarró la cara, haciendo que ésta lo mirara fijamente.

-Querida ¿Piensas que acaso nosotros somos los malos? Antes pensabas que hacías tú lo correcto - sonrió - Pero ¿Acaso importa eso? Nosotros, los que tenemos el poder, somos los que tenemos el derecho a decidir lo que está bien y lo que no.

-Nadie tiene el derecho a oprimir, ni tú ni yo somos superiores a nadie - le temblaba la voz - En cualquier momento podríamos estar en el lugar de esas personas. Nada es permanente, ni siquiera el poder del que gozas ahora.

-Eso es cierto. Por eso pienso defender lo que me pertenece con todos los medios que estén a mi alcance. Y si eso significa aplastar a un par de moscas por el camino - se acercó a ella - Pues entonces adelante. Dicen que el fin no justifica los medios, pero entonces ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir si no es para lograr vivir de acuerdo con tus ideales?

* * *

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero las palabras del rubio siempre lograban confundirla.

Se acostó sobre el campo de flores. Siempre que tenía conflictos internos le gustaba acostarse entre los girasoles de aquella hermosa explanada.

El sol era fuerte, pero, de pronto sintió una sombra en su cabeza, por lo que abrió los ojos.

Un hermosos muchacho de cabellos dorados y brillantes ojos azules la miraba desde arriba con una gran sonrisa.

"Parece un príncipe" pensó para si misma, pero más de una manera objetiva. Quitando aquella cicatriz en su cara, ese chico realmente parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

-Te ves como alguien que acaba de sobrevivir a una explosión - comenzó a hablar con un tono alegre.

Su voz era grave, pero agradable de escuchar.

Ella se sonrió.

-No andas muy desencaminado.

-¿Acabas de salir del hospital? No te ves en buen estado.

-¿Lo has adivinado por las vendas o por los mechones quemados de mi cabeza? - preguntó sarcástica.

El chico se rió.

-Es bueno mantener el humor - dijo mientras comenzaba a comer lo que parecía un pincho de carne con verduras - Y bien - comenzó a hablar con la comida en la boca - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

-Creo que acabo de descubrir que siempre he luchado para el bando incorrecto.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Toda mi vida he pensado que nada importaba siempre y cuando mi tío estuviese contento conmigo. Pero me he dado cuenta de que no soy más que una mala de película.

-¿Te sientes como un villano?

-He quitado tantas vidas con estas manos que faltaría un país entero para poder alojarlos a todos. Ahora empiezo a arrepentirme de mis acciones, pero soy incapaz de recordar las caras de todos los pobres desgraciados que murieron justo enfrente de mis ojos.

-Hmmmm - terminó de comerse el pincho de carne, pero tan solo para empezar a comer otro - Creo que hace falta valor para ver tus propios errores y arrepentirte de ellos.

-De nada sirve arrepentirme. Esas vidas no volverán - cerró los ojos - Ojalá hubiera muerte con esos niños. Haber sobrevivido tan sólo me trae un dolor tan intenso en el corazón que las heridas de mi cuerpo ni se sienten.

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio.

-Hey, señor príncipe ¿Alguna vez has visto la muerte?

El chico contestó con seriedad.

-Sí.

-¿Y también te pareció un lugar tan frío?

-Sí.

Ella suspiró.

-Supongo que es lo mismo para todos.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, tan solo se escuchaban los sonidos del estómago del chico.

-Si tanta hambre tienes puedes comerte lo que hay dentro de esa bolsa - dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña mochila con un bocadillo dentro.

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias! - contestó otra vez alegre.

Mina se sentó y miró a aquel chico guapo comer con muchas energías aquel simple bocadillo.

-Tienes el aspecto de un príncipe, pero engulles como un esclavo.

-Bueno, no estás del todo equivocada - dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro - De todas formas, dices que me parezco a un príncipe - sonrió alegremente de nuevo - ¿Acaso te parezco atractivo?

-¿Hm? ¿Acaso no te has mirado a un espejo? - le preguntó ella, totalmente confundida ¿Cómo alguien tan guapo no era consciente de su propia apariencia?

El chico se rió.

-Bueno ¡Tú también pareces un princesa!

-Supongo que es porque SOY una - contestó como si se tratase de lo más obvio del mundo.

-Me refiero a que también eres bastante atractiva.

Ella puso cara de desagrado.

-Debes de haberte dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

El rubio dejó caer una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

"Y pensar que es tan inconsciente de su propio aspecto" pensó.

Él paró de zampar y la miró.

-¿Tú no tienes hambre?

-Dentro de poco vuelvo al campo de batalla, si tengo algo dentro del estómago probablemente lo vomite.

El chico la miró.

-Es triste que alguien tan joven como tú vaya a la guerra. Podrías morir en el campo de batalla.

-Lo veo como una forma de pagar por mis pecados.

-¿Te has planteado alguna vez expiar tus pecados en vez de pagar por ellos?

-¿Expiar? - comenzó a reír - No veo la forma en la que alguien como yo alguna vez pueda recibir el perdón.

El rubio la miró fijamente y sin sonrisa esta vez.

-Sabemos lo que pasó en Marijoa, y créeme, esos niños están mejor ahora.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Allá donde hayan oprimidos nosotros siempre estaremos vigilando, esperando una oportunidad para brindar libertad.

-¿Quién diablos eres?

-Quien yo sea o lo que yo haga no es relevante - se levantó del suelo - Lo único que importa ahora es si tú estás dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos, o esconderte y llorar por ellos.

Ella miró a aquel chico.

Tenía un aura brillante como el sol. Cuando lo miraba se sentía sucia, pues era como si sus ojos vieran un estanque cristalino.

Él se volteó y le extendió la mano.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a luchar por tu propia libertad y la del mundo entero?

¿Acaso alguien como ella tenía permitido seguir a una persona tan brillante como él? No sentía que tenía ni siquiera el derecho de mirarlo a la cara.

Sentía que ese chico tenía el alma libre que alma tanto ella ansiaba poseer.

Jamás volvería a encontrar a una persona que brillara tanto como él, y jamás alguien la volvería a mirar con unos ojos tan llenos de confianza.

Quería ser como él. Quería ser libre.

Agarró con fuerza la mano de esa persona.

El rubio sonrió.

-Me llamo Sabo - agarró las dos manos de la pelirrosa con emoción - Bienvenida a la Armada Revolucionaria.


	32. Capítulo 32: Apostando la vida

**Capítulo 32**

Mjosgard se encontraba en el salón de su palacio, leyendo.

Miró el reloj. Habían pasado ya más de 4 horas desde que su sobrina se había marchado a hacer dios sabe el qué.

No iba a mentir, la revelación de que era una revolucionaria en cubierto lo había impactado, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado.

El peso de todos los pecados familiares, y de los suyos propios, era algo que lo atormentaba desde el día en que la reina Otohime dio su vida por la de él. Saber que había alguien en ese linaje podrido que estaba dispuesto a cambiar las cosas era algo... que le daba esperanza.

Sí, él ya no era el mismo de antes, pero tampoco hacía nada para mejorar el mundo. Pensó que sería suficiente si abandonaba los lujos y los caprichos, si liberaba a sus esclavos y castigaba las acciones egoístas de otros Tenryubitos.

Pero, ahora que la había visto a ella, ahora que conocía su historia... se había dado cuenta que él mismo no era para nada la buena persona en que creía que se había convertido.

Mientras Mina lucha junto a la Armada Revolucionaria para acabar con la esclavitud, la opresión y el abuso de poder, él fue incapaz de abandonar su hogar en Marijoa. Fue totalmente incapaz de dejar de ser un Tenryubito, a diferencia de su tío Homing.

Mirándolo bien, él no había cambiado nada.

Sí, ya no tenía esclavos, pero su mansión seguía siendo la misma, su estilo de vida era el mismo... No había renunciado a ninguno de sus privilegios. Y eso no lo hacía alguien que parecía arrepentido por sus pecados.

Mina... Esa niña le había hecho darse cuenta de qué tanto se había estado engañando a sí mismo.

Si esa niña que apenas superaba la mayoría de edad estaba más que dispuesta a sacrificar su vida entera a favor de la revolución ¿Qué diablos hacía él sentado leyendo un libro tranquilamente?

Pero tampoco era estúpido. Un plan como ese no iba a salir bien al 100%. Habría bajas. Muchas.

Si el Gobierno Mundial por algún motivo la capturaba, la acusaría de alta traición, la cual era castigada con una muerte humillante y dolorosa, una especie de sacrificio llamado como el Águila de Sangre. Una salvajada en la cual te cortaban los huesos de la columna por detrás y tus pulmones se sacaban para cubrirlos. La muerte era lenta y agonizante, además de humillante.

En el mejor de los casos, esa tortura estaría reservada para Dragon y su segundo, aquel chico rubio. Para ella y el resto podrían conseguir que su pena de muerte se redujese a la muerte por horca o decapitación.

Se quedó pensativo. Recordó la conversación de aquella mañana:

_"-¡Si te capturan te torturarán y te cortarán la cabeza! ¡O serás condenada a la horca! ¿¡Y acaso no sabes lo que le puede pasar a tu jefe!?_

_-Créeme, conozco bien la muerte por águila de sangre, era algo muy común en el ejército de Dressrosa._

_-Y si lo sabes ¿Por qué demonios vas a arriesgarte de esa manera?_

_-Porque es el precio que debo pagar por todos los pecados que he cometido en mi vida - contestó completamente seria y convencida de sus palabras - Y porque es la única vía para conseguir la libertad._

_-No... No lo entiendo. Podrías simplemente haberte marchado lejos. Podrías haber huido a algún país pacífico fuera de la jurisdicción del Gobierno Mundial, podrías haber formado una familia... Podrías haber sido libre..._

_Ella sonrió._

_-Mjosgard, esa no es la libertad que busco."_

Sí, mientras él se había acobardado, una niña había salido para luchar en la primera fila de la batalla.

"Yo...quiero ser como ella" pensó para sus adentros. "Quiero que mi vida tenga algún otro significado aparte del de seguir vomitando comida lujosa y llenarme los bolsillos a costa de otras personas..."

-¿Tío Mjosgard? - era Mina, ya había vuelto - Estoy aquí ¿Vamos a almorzar?

-¡Voy!

Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, donde su sobrina lo esperaba.

Qué criatura tan bella. Había heredado por completo las características de la rama principal de los Donquixote. Y pensar que un rostro tan bonito podía esconder tanta oscuridad...

* * *

Ambos comían plácidamente en el jardín de su palacio a solas.

A Mjosgard le parecía graciosa la forma en la que aquella niña comía. Prácticamente se atragantaba cuando veía grandes cantidades de comida. Aunque posiblemente se debería a la hambruna que ha estado pasando desde siempre al estar siempre en territorio hostil.

Era encantadora, por lo que sonrió.

Ella paró de comer y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no comes, tío?

Ah, cuando lo llamaba tío un sentimiento de calidez lo envolvía. Se había realmente encariñado con esa niña.

Él sonrió.

-Me alegra que seamos familia.

Ella no respondió, pero el adulto pudo ver un leve rubor en esa cara tan estoica. Incluso a pesar de que fuera inexpresiva, cuando mostraba caras como esas era más encantadora. Podía entender un poco a Doflamingo, sí que daban ganas de monopolizarla.

-Y bien - comenzó a hablar para cambiar de tema - ¿Cómo van las preparaciones? ¿Tenéis ya idea de cómo vais a abrir las puertas?

-Sí, gracias a nuestro chip tenemos acceso a todas las instalaciones, incluso a la Puerta de los Dragones Celestiales. Pensamos eliminar a los agentes gubernamentales que custodian la puerta mientras se da a cabo el último día de reunión del Reverie.

-Pero ese día la vigilancia será demasiada. Es muy arriesgado.

-No, es el momento perfecto. Durante el último día, todas las escoltas estarán demasiado ocupadas protegiendo a todos los reyes invitados y a los Tenryubitos, la puerta será secundaria para ellos. Las bombas instaladas en el resto del palacio de Pangea se activarán y comenzará la liberación de esclavos, tal y como hizo Fisher Tiger.

-Pero Mina, eso es dentro de 2 días... - aquello era demasiado repentino.

-No te preocupes, este asalto ha estado siendo calculado desde hace casi 20 años, Hemos cubierto todos los escenarios posibles y estamos preparados para prácticamente cualquier situación.

Ella estaba confiada, eso se podía notar en su mirada y su tono de voz.

-Mina... ¿No tienes miedo a la muerte?

Ella se sorprendió un poco con esa pregunta, pero volvió a su mueca particular.

-No. Uno tiene miedo cuando tiene algo que perder - bajó la mirada, pero continuó sonriendo - Y yo hace tiempo que me di cuenta que nunca tuve nada.

Mjosgard se sintió triste al escuchar esas palabras. Mina no temía a la muerte porque sentía que no tenía nada que perder. Era una apuesta.

El premio, su libertad. Pero si perdía... No había otra cosa más que una muerte segura.

Tras acabar de comer, Mjosgard miró a su sobrina alejarse. Sintió una presión en su pecho al pensar que alguien tan joven cargaba tal responsabilidad sobre sus hombres. La vida y libertad de millones de personas no era algo con lo que se podía jugar, y eso ella lo tenía claro.

Pero, si ella velaba por la libertad del mundo ¿Quién velaba por la suya?

"¿Sabes Mina? Yo también he decidido apostar... A favor de tu libertad"

* * *

_-Dos días después-_

Todas las preparaciones estaban hechas. No había cabos sueltos. Los barcos de la Armada Revolucionaria habían pasado por las zonas de alta seguridad sin ser notados gracias al esfuerzo de Kaito. Las comunicaciones enemigas habían caído y toda la información necesaria había sido proporcionada gracias a Kota. Toda la tierra de Marijoa y sus seguridad había sido destruida por Sabo, y las puertas a punto de ser abiertas gracias Mina.

-No hay fallas - pensaron los cuatro revolucionarios, más Dragon, al mismo tiempo - Todo va según lo calculado.

Y sí, de no ser por _ese incidente en concreto_, todo habría ido según lo calculado.

Nadie se lo esperaba. Nadie veía venir aquello.

El pánico cundió mucho antes de lo calculado. Mina tuvo que abrir las puertas antes de lo previsto y la Armada Revolucionaria se vio envuelta en una batalla mucho más grande de lo que esperaba.

Era imposible prever algo así.

Mina cerró los puños con fuerza y se mordió con tanta intensidad el labio que comenzó a sangrarle.

Otra vez. Otra vez ese Im-sama se la había vuelto a jugar. Siempre era él ¿Por qué diablos ese hombre podía deshacer un plan de 20 años en cuestión de segundos?

-No es tu culpa - le dijo Sabo a Kota, el responsable del área de inteligencia - Era imposible para nosotros saber que algo así iba a pasar.

Incluso el propio Dragon no tenía palabras para lo sucedido.

El rey Kobra de Arabasta había sido cruelmente asesinado a plena luz del día, durante la última reunión del Reverie.

El pánico cundió en la sala. Todos los reyes y reinas del mundo corrían desesperados por salvar sus vidas. Todos sabían que aquello no había sido un accidente, si no una purga del Gobierno Mundial.

La princesa Shirahoshi, junto a sus hermanos y el Rey Neptune fueron rápidamente escoltados por Garp y su equipo. Rebecca y Violet, la princesa Mansherry... todos corrían despavoridos en busca de protección por miedo a ser los siguientes.

-Espera - de pronto dejo Rebecca - ¿Y Vivi? ¿¡Dónde está Vivi!?

La princesa heredera de Arabasta, después del shock de perder a su padre en sus brazos, fue enseguida llevada por una sombra desconocida.

Todos temían por la vida de la princesa, ahora reina, Vivi.

-Rebecca ¡No podemos quedarnos atrás! ¡Va a comenzar una guerra! - gritó Violet apurada, al escuchar las bocinas que indicaban la entrada de enemigos al pabellón de Pangea. La Armada revolucionaria ya había llegado.

Ambas salieron a la calle, para encontrarse con cientos de esclavos de todas las razas corriendo desesperados mientras intentaban ser asesinados por las balas de los agentes del gobierno.

Aquello era una estampida, los agentes no diferenciaban ya entre esclavos y realeza, disparaban a cualquiera que fuese alcanzado por sus balas.

Violet protegió a Mansherry y Rebecca como pudo, e intentó llegar a un lugar seguro, fuera del alcance de las balas.

Estaba preocupada por Vivi, pero ahora mismo ellas eran más importantes. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido traer a Rebecca con ella? ¡Si ella moría, Rebecca era la única capaz de ascender al trono!

Los gritos de esclavos y reyes por igual corrían a través de toda la tierra santa.

El hermoso pavimento blanco de mármol ahora estaba teñido de rojo.

De pronto, explosiones. Las explosiones de la Armada Revolucionaria comenzaron a hacer que todo el lugar saliera por los aires. Aquello era el infierno en la tierra, era casi peor a la revolución de Dressrosa en contra de Doflamingo. No había ni punto de comparación.

De pronto, en medio del caos, Violet pudo distinguir una hermosa cabellera rosa pálida.

-Imposible...

Una hermosa mujer, con un vestido de Tenryubito completamente destrozado, daba órdenes a soldados de la Armada Revolucionaria como si fuesen sus subordinados.

Había cambiado. Su voz era menos robótica, pero más imponente. Tenía un aura de fuerza y dignidad que daban ganas de seguir.

Pero era ella. Esos hermosos ojos morados, y esa katana de filo rojo sólo le pertenecían a una persona en este mundo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pensó que había muerto, que había sido ejecutada.

Pero allí estaba, al frente de una revolución en el centro del mundo.

Rebecca también se percató, y comenzó a llamar desesperada el nombre de Mina.

La revolucionaria, al escuchar su nombre, se volteó y se encontró con los rostros de las dos herederas de la familia Riku, pero, en lugar de alegrarse, su rostro mostró una mueca que dejó a ambas perplejas.

Mina las miró y, con horror, ladeó la cabeza.

Rebecca no lo entendió, pero Violet sí. La morena le tapó la boca a su sobrina y con desesperación corrió a otro lugar fuera de aquel caos.

-¡Violet! ¡Era Mina! ¡Debemos volver con ella! - gritó desesperada.

-¡No! - Rebecca miró que Violet estaba muy nerviosa - ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Es una revolucionaria!

-¿Y qué? ¡Ella nos ayudará! ¡Es mi amiga!

-¡No! - Violet sacudió con violencia a la pelirrosa - Rebecca ¿Sabes por qué ella sacudió la cabeza?

La adolescente negó con el rostro.

-Porque sabe que su victoria no está asegurada. La Armada Revolucionaria acaba de declarar un Golpe de Estado contra el Gobierno Mundial. Si triunfan comenzará la guerra más sangrienta que jamás se haya visto en el mundo entero.

-No...no lo entiendo...

-Si ella pierde, y el Gobierno Mundial se entera que somos simpatizantes con algún traidor nos ejecutarán a toda la familia, y ella sabe eso. Por eso no debemos acercarnos a ella ¿De acuerdo? No importa cuantas ganas tengas de verla o hablar con ella. Debes fingir que no la conoces, o de lo contrario seremos ejecutadas por cómplices o simpatizantes.

-Pero Lucy vendrá a...

-¡Luffy no vendrá Rebecca! ¡Acaba de terminar la terrible guerra de Wano y nadie sabe cuál ha sido el resultado! Si Luffy ha ganado, estará herido y agotado, y no tendrá fuerzas para llegar hasta Marijoa. Él no nos puede salvar ahora.

Rebecca comenzó a sentir que las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, pero aguantó las ganas.

-De acuerdo - miró a la morena con decisión - Sobreviviremos a esto y volveré con papá.

Violet sonrió y la abrazó.

-Sí, sobreviviremos y volveremos a casa. Te lo prometo.


	33. Capítulo 33: Interludio

**Capítulo 33**

-Vas a estar bien ¿De acuerdo? - dijo intentando tranquilizar a la joven - No permitiremos que te pase nada, ahora estás a salvo.

La joven peliazul se intentó tranquilizar, pero las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos aunque ella no lo desease.

-Yo, haré aquello que haga a mi padre sentirse orgulloso - dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas - No seré débil, no permitiré que ellos ganen.

Sabo sonrió, la princesa Vivi era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía a simple vista. Alguien de su condición estaría totalmente devastada ante la pérdida de su padre, pero ella aún así se había conseguido levantar y mantener la cabeza fría. Sabo pensó que será una gran gobernante.

-Princesa Vi... Perdón, reina Nefertari - se corrigió a sí mismo - Debe marcharse a donde le he indicado con anterioridad, la batalla se pondrá peligrosa y es mejor que usted permanezca en un lugar seguro.

-No - dijo ladeando la cabeza - No puedo permitirme esconderme, debo luchar.

-¿Tienes algún poder de alguna fruta del diablo? - escuchó decir a una segunda persona, una voz femenina para ser exactos - ¿O usas alguna arma?

-Soy buena con el látigo y trabajé durante un tiempo como espía - contestó con seguridad. Vivi era consciente de que no era una gran luchadora, pero algo era mejor que nada.

Se volteó para ver quién le había preguntado. La reconoció al instante.

Ese cabello rosa pálido y esos hermosos iris morados. Era la heredera al trono exiliada de Dressrosa si no recordaba mal, aquella descendiente de la Casa de los Donquixote.

-Si eres buena con el látigo entonces vete con con Koala y Hack, les hace falta una mano en la defensa de las naves - contestó con mucha indiferencia.

-Pero yo quiero ayudar a las personas que luchan aquí...

-¿Tienes la fuerza suficiente como para hacer frente al menos a un Vice-Almirante de la Marina?

-No...

-Entonces aquí molestas. Si quieres ser de ayuda ve con ellos, también es una tarea importante - contestó con un tono severo y autoritario.

La peliazul no debatió aquella contestación. Era cierto, iba a ser más una molestia que una ayuda en el campo de batalla.

-Mina - dijo el rubio dejando una gota de sudor caer tras su cabeza - Bueno, no te lo tomes a mal- retomó la conversación con Vivi de nuevo - Estamos en medio de un golpe de estado, así que estamos todos un poco nerviosos.

-No, lo entiendo - contestó ella ladeando la cabeza. Después la miró - Ella realmente tiene talento como General de un ejército.

-¿Hm?

-Da órdenes precisas a las personas necesarias, aprovechando al máximo los talentos de las personas. Además mantiene la calma a pesar de la situación tan caótica - sonrió - Ella podría haber sido una gran gobernante.

Sabo miró a su compañera. Era cierto, tal vez por su educación como parte de la realeza o por su experiencia en el campo de batalla, pero Mina tenía talento para dirigir masas. Su tono, a pesar de ser autoritario, no sonaba como una obligación, si no como un deber. Las personas obedecían sus órdenes sin importar nada y ella se aseguraba de no cometer fallos que perjudicaran al colectivo. Su mente además era calmada en situaciones de estrés y era de mano dura cuando tocaba.

Dragon ya lo había notado cuando la vio actuar, y tanto como él y sus compañeros la habían visto actuar en más de una situación. Sí, confiaba plenamente en su nakama. Él realmente tenía a los mejores compañeros.

* * *

Aquella situación era mala.

Aparentaba mantener la situación bajo control, pero por dentro a veces le era difícil seguir serena.

Tenía la esperanza de que si los esclavos se mezclaban con los reyes en estampida, los agentes del gobierno se lo pensarían un poco más al disparar, pero vio que ese no era el caso.

Aún así, habían conseguido mantener a salvo a centenares de esclavos de los Tenryubitos y llevarlos a los barcos que habían preparado.

Sorprendentemente, muchos de ellos habían decidido tomar las armas y alzarse junto a los revolucionarios. Bueno, era de esperarse, aquellos con valor estaban hartos de toda aquella vida infernal y deseaban tomar venganza por los actos mezquinos de los Dragones Celestiales.

-¡Mina!¡Estás a salvo! - escuchó decir a alguien.

Era Mjosgard. Mina se alertó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Si te ven conmigo te acusarán de traición!

El hombre rió.

-Oh vamos, no vais a perder, no tengo por qué irme con ellos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? En la guerra nunca se sabe, las tornas se pueden voltear en contra nuestro en cualquier momento.

Él continuó sonriendo.

-Porque Mina es fuerte.

Mina se sonrojó ligeramente.

-De verdad, dame un respiro... - chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pensé que eras incapaz de hacer otra cara que no fuese esa mueca fingida o la inexpresividad completa!

-Tengo sentimientos ¿Sabes? - contestó de nuevo con rostro serio.

Mjosgard continuó riéndose. Esa chica era encantadora. La seguiría y protegería hasta el fin del mundo. Definitivamente comprendía a Doflamingo.

De pronto, Mina escuchó a Kaito luchar, era cierto, había dos Almirantes de la Marina, y ella debía salir a ayudar.

En ese instante, Fujitora y Ryoukugyu eran los que se encontraban. No era una situación nada fácil, luchar contra dos Almirantes de la Marina no era especialmente sencillo.

Pero lo cierto es que los cuatro revolucionarios igualaban sin dificultades la fuera de los Almirantes. Mina podía luchar al mismo tiempo tanto con Fujitora como con Ryoukugyu.

Ryoukugyu intentó embestir a Mina, pero ambos acabaron en medio de una demostración de fuerza física.

-Eres todo un monstruo ¿Eh, señorita? - intentó bromear el Almirante.

Mina no contestó. Era muy difícil hacerla enfadar gracias a su mente fría.

De pronto, todos sintieron una enorme presión en el cielo. Y de pronto, un calor abrasador cubrió la atmósfera.

Todos observaron una luz brillante que descendía a gran velocidad del cielo.

-Mierda, ese poder suyo - maldijo en voz baja Ryoukugyu.

-Imposible... - dijo Mina totalmente asombrada

-¿¡Estás de coña!? ¡Un puto meteorito! - Kota sonaba enfadado

-¡Oye oye! - exclamó Kaito - ¡Eso no sólo nos matará a nosotros! ¡Nadie en Marijoa, ni los Tenryubitos sobrevivirán! ¿¡Acaso eres idiota!?

Mina estaba sin palabras. Ese estúpido anciano había invocado un ENORME meteorito que definitivamente iba a impactar contra la tierra entera, matando a cualquier ser vivo.

Se puso al centro de sus compañeros, ninguno de los poderes de ellos tres podría destrozar aquel meteorito, así que sólo quedaba que ella lo intentara partir con su katana.

-¿Y Dragon-san? - preguntó Sabo.

Dragon estaba a pocos metros de ellos, también completamente horrorizado de aquella enorme bola de fuego, pero enseguida cambió a una cara totalmente decidida y confiada.

-Supongo que él no necesita nuestra ayuda- dijo el peligris mientras se encogía de hombros.

Los tres se acercaron lo más que pudieron a Mina, y ésta, al acercarse el meteorito, lo partió con toda su fuerza. Los restos del meteorito fueron destrozados gracias a la Akuma No Mi de Dragon y ya los poderes de sus compañeros, evitando bajas del lado revolucionario.

El impacto del resto del meteorito fue brutal, la tierra quedó completamente abrasada y destrozada. Mitad del castillo de Pangea fue derruido y la mitad de las residencias de los Tenryubitos quedaron reducidas a escombros.

-¡Issho! - exclamó Ryoukugyu enfadado - ¡Casi nos matas, ciego idiota!

-Lo lamento - contestó el Almirante con tranquilidad absoluta, provocando que todos los presentes dejaran caer una gota de sudor tras sus cabezas.

* * *

La lucha contra los Almirantes de la Marina continuaba desarrollándose mientras, al mismo tiempo, se intentaba ayudar a los heridos y guiar a los esclavos a los barcos de salvamento. Además, también había otros cuerpos de la Marina, pero ellos estaban más centrados en escoltar a los monarcas de los países afiliados al Gobierno Mundial.

Kaito miró a su alrededor. Realmente era un paisaje desolador, prácticamente al mismo nivel que su tierra natal.

Suspiró. Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Llevaba años luchando constantemente y sobreviviendo como podía, pero lo soportaba al pensar que sus momentos finales estaban por llegar.

Miró de reojo a sus nakamas. Tan solo vio a niños con rostros totalmente agotados, y no de la pelea contra los Almirantes, si no de la vida.

Mina, su nakama más joven, tenía una enormes ojeras debajo de sus hermosos ojos, fruto de un extremo cansancio y desgaste tanto físico como mental.

"Menudo desperdicio" pensó para si mismo.

Él era un amante de todas las mujeres, y desde su punto de vista, que su compañera fuera una revolucionaria era un desperdicio. Una chica tan joven en la guerra era una tragedia en todos los aspectos, sin importar lo fuerte que fuese.

Pensó en sus hermanas pequeñas. Agradecía que estuviesen muertas, no podría haber soportado verlas en las mismas condiciones en las que estaba él o su querida nakama.

"Sí, por fin me doy cuenta de que están mejor muertos".

_-Hace 20 años-_

Hijo de una sirena y un humano, Kaito había crecido con habilidades de nado sobrehumanas, además de tener la capacidad de comunicarse con las criaturas marinas (quitando obviamente a los Reyes Marinos). Él, junto a sus otros cinco hermanos, había llevado una vida casi rozando lo salvaje en una pequeña isla en el Nuevo Mundo.

Creció sin acceso a la tecnología, y prácticamente a la educación. No sabía leer y a penas conocía las reglas básicas del lenguaje, pero no era algo que le importaba, ya que su estilo de vida no requería esa clase de conocimientos, si no de habilidades para poder garantizar su propia supervivencia.

Amaba su vida salvaje, jugaba con sus hermanos y con otras sirenas que aparecían por aquella isla gracias a la presencia de su madre.

A una muy corta edad, comenzó a tener visiones del futuro, las cuales siempre se cumplían. Siendo algo totalmente mágico para una sociedad rozando lo primitivo, su tribu lo trató como un Oráculo capaz de recibir visiones enviadas por Dios.

Jamás conoció la violencia o la maldad.

Pero todo cambió el día que conoció al Doctor Vegapunk.

Ese hombre apareció junto a un séquito de hombres que vestían túnicas blancas y comenzaron a hablarles en una lengua que no entendían a él y a sus padres, pero Kaito comprendió rápidamente que su familia corría peligro ante la presencia de aquellos forasteros de prendas de vestir extrañas.

Kaito se paró enfrente de su familia, a pesar de su corta edad, con el fin de protegerlos de aquellas personas cuya lengua no entendía.

-Vaya vaya - finalmente habló uno de los hombres presentes, con el pelo morado y una máscara extraña - Tenemos a un valiente por aquí.

El resto de personas comenzaron a burlarse, pero al niño no le importó. Aquella gente no buscaba nada bueno.

El hombre de pelo morado sacó un arma, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera apretar el gatillo, el niño se la arrebató como si le hubiese leído la mente.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo diablos has hecho eso?

Uno de los hombres vestidos de blanco, con un aspecto más afable, se acercó a Kaito rápidamente y comenzó a examinarlo con curiosidad.

-Hmmm, ya veo.

-¿Qué ocurre, doctor? ¿Ha encontrado algo útil entre esta manada de salvajes? - dijo el hombre de cabello morado, que respondía al nombre de Spandam.

-Hey, niño - le dijo un hombre vestido de blanco - Tienes talento para el haki de visión, más del que nunca haya visto en alguien de tu edad ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Kaito no entendía aquellas palabras, pero el doctor se hizo entender mediante señas con las manos.

También le hizo entender que, si accedía marcharse con ellos, su familia no sería obligada a lo mismo.

El niño se volteó y miró los rostros asustados de sus hermanos menores y sus padres. Sabía que debía sacrificarse a si mismo por el bien de todos ellos, por lo que los miró a la cara y les dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Todos comenzaron a llorar y a asentir, sabiendo también el futuro que tendrían si no lo dejaban marchar.

Soportando el dolor que le causaba el llanto de su familia, asintió al doctor y abandonó a las personas a las que más amaba en el mundo para partir a un mundo que definitivamente iba a ser demasiado cruel con él.


	34. Capítulo 34: Kaito

**Capítulo 34**

-¿Oráculo? No digas tonterías, no son ningún tipo de mensajes de Dios, lo que tienes es algo llamado Haki. Alégrate niño, tienes un gran talento - era la explicación que recibía de aquel hombre cuyo nombre parecía ser Vegapunk.

Kaito creció en la naturaleza más virgen, por lo que salir de su territorio a aquella isla llena de aparatos electrónicos lo llenó de confusión y miedo.

-No te preocupes, aprenderás - también le decía siempre aquel hombre de la bata blanca - ¿Sabes leer o escribir?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, a partir de hoy vivirás en la civilización, no tendrás que seguir viviendo como un salvaje.

Tal vez los deseos de modernización en muchos personas era un sueño, pero par alguien satisfecho con su estilo de vida, todo aquello era sencillamente abrumador y para nada deseable.

Vegapunk miró con ternura a aquel niño salvaje. Aprendía todo lo que le enseñaba con entusiasmo y resultó ser un gran alumno. Pensó que era realmente alucinante poder tener la experiencia de conocer a un indígena e introducirlo en el mundo moderno.

Al principio, el doctor trató el asunto como un mero experimento científico. Otro de los muchos en los que había trabajado a lo largo de su carrera. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, comenzó a sentir aprecio por aquel muchacho de pelo rojo y hermosos ojos azules como el mar.

El pobre niño vivió encerrado dentro de las instalaciones del Gobierno Mundial donde estaba el laboratorio de Vegapunk. Desde su llegada, no volvió a ver ni un rayo de la luz del sol, y cuando no estaba con el doctor, estaba obligado a permanecer dentro de una habitación completamente monitoreada las 24 horas del día.

Vegapunk se preguntaba a qué se dedicaría el niño cuando estaba solas, por lo que fue a echar un vistazo a las cámaras que grababan el interior de la pequeña habitación. Descubrió que, únicamente se tumbaba en su cama, esperando hasta ser llamado.

La pena inundó al doctor, el cual corrió para poder verlo. Se percató, por primera vez, que el niño únicamente sonreía y reaccionaba cuando iba a visitarlo, y aquello le rompió el corazón.

Desde ese día, las visitas de Vegapunk al niño no se limitaron únicamente a aquellas relacionadas con su educación, si no que comenzó a pasar tiempo con él. Los demás científicos de las instalaciones se rieron, pensando que era otro de aquellos experimentos retorcidos del doctor.

Pero a él no le importaba lo que creyeran el resto. El niño sonreía alegremente cada vez que lo veía, era inteligente y estaba dispuesto a escuchar durante horas lo que le tuviese que contar. Se comenzó a desarrollar un vínculo.

-Doctor - preguntó el niño con curiosidad - ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Esto? Es una guitarra, pensé que estarás muy aburrido cuando yo no esté contigo, así que he pensado que añadiremos a tus lecciones el aprendizaje de un instrumento, ayudará a tu cociente intelectual.

-Guitarra - repitió Kaito con interés.

Miró aquel artefacto que producía sonido, y enseguida se maravilló con él. El doctor sonrió.

Con el paso de los años, Vegapunk lo comenzó a tratar como uno de sus ayudantes, e incluso, como a un hijo.

Amaba la enorme y alegre sonrisa de ese chico pelirrojo. Disfrutaba genuinamente de sus ocurrencias, su humor, y de su creciente talento con la música. Escuchaba con felicidad cada canción que el niño tocaba para él. Se acabó convirtiendo en su refugio personal.

* * *

Era curioso.

Durante cada revisión que el doctor tenía con Kaito para ir monitoreando sus habilidades del haki de visión, descubrió que, sin apenas entrenamiento, el chico mejoraba a pasos gigantes.

-Es un desperdicio que únicamente lo tengas tocando la guitarra y con sondas en la cabeza - le dijo Spandam refiriéndose al muchacho - Lo instruiremos en el uso de armas y le sacaremos partido, no vamos a mantenerlo gratuitamente.

-Pero él no es de naturaleza violenta - replicó el doctor - No tiene talento para la confrontación, no creo que sea apto para la batalla.

-Tonterías - Spandam sonrió con malicia - Todos son ángeles hasta que aprietan el gatillo.

Sin oportunidad de debatir, Kaito fue obligado a empezar el entrenamiento con armas. Dentro de las prácticas de tiro, se descubrió que era un verdadero genio y tenía un talento jamás visto que, añadiendo su haki de visión de nivel avanzado, lo hicieron de un perfecto candidato para las misiones en cubierto como francotirador.

La primera vez que Kaito asesinó a un ser humano, tenía 14 años.

Cuando regresó al cuartel, se tumbó en su cama y no volvió a salir de su habitación hasta que prácticamente fue obligado. La sensación de la sangre y los órganos saliendo del cuerpo de aquel hombre, el calor del arma, aquella sensación fría sobre su espalda al ver caer el cuerpo inerte... Nunca lo olvidó.

-Kaito - habló Vegapunk mientras se sentó al borde de la cama del adolescente - Sé que ha sido duro, pero es solo trabajo, no deber verlo como algo personal.

-Yo... he matado doctor... - comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas - Dios me castigará el día del juicio final.

-Kaito, ya te lo he dicho, quítate de la cabeza esas tonterías de oráculo y de deidades. No hay nada después de la vida, nadie te castigará.

El niño continuó temblando. El doctor suspiró.

-Kaito - comenzó a acariciarlo con ternura en la cabeza - Sé que no ha sido fácil, pero debes hacerlo por el bien de tu familia. Yo no puedo ayudarte, si el Gobierno Mundial cree que tu trabajo como francotirador tiene más valor que como sujeto de mis investigaciones, entonces no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Pero debes de ser fuerte.

Al voltearse y mirar al doctor, el adolescente comprendió que mejor debía comenzar a acostumbrarse a ese estilo de vida. Le gustara o no.

* * *

El dolor y la angustia causadas por los asesinatos que cometía le comenzaron a pasar factura.

Su hermoso pelo rojo comenzaba a mostrar cabellos canosos a causa del estrés a pesar de su corta edad.

El doctor, para intentar animar a su querido aprendiz, le regaló un rifle de francotirador único en el mundo y especialmente creado para él. Con un alcance de 10 km y con un peso de 70 kilos, únicamente era compatible con el inigualable haki de visión del chico, además de que, gracias a su genética, era capaz de cargar con ese gran peso, ya que creció con una altura que terminó llegando a los dos metros y medio.

Sin embargo, el estilo de vida que llevaba cada vez era menos llevadero. Las muertes cada vez eran más crueles y con mayor frecuencia. Finalmente, el sufrimiento acabó arrinconándolo al uso de las drogas.

En su justa medida, el uso de las drogas parecía que hacía su carga más liviana y, cuando alcanzó la edad suficiente, comenzó a combinarlo con sexo.

Vegapunk fue testigo de cómo su querido niño era arrinconado a un estilo de vida completamente destructivo.

* * *

Con 15 años, Kaito comprendió que resultaba atractivo, tanto a hombres como mujeres. Tal vez eran los genes de su madre sirena, pero las miradas lascivas y las continuas insinuaciones no pasaron desapercibidas. Aunque al principio se mostró más reservado, todo cambió tras su primera experiencia, donde comprendió que era una estupidez no dejarse llevar.

Se sentía bien y, tal vez por el uso combinado con la droga, era capaz de abstraerse de la triste realidad en la que vivía ¿Por qué parar entonces?

Sí, era consciente que su vida se había visto reducida a pasar el día entero alucinando, bebiendo y pasando largas noches junto a más de una persona en habitaciones de moteles baratos, pero ¿qué importaba? El dolor de cabeza y los vómitos del día siguiente no eran nada que no pudiera soportar.

-Has cambiado - le decía con regularidad Vegapunk - Eres un chico listo ¿¡Por qué te haces esto a ti mismo!?

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer para olvidarlo todo? - lo miró con severidad - Tú no tienes ni idea sobre como me siento. Créeme, no hay nada lo suficientemente fuerte que me pueda hacer sentir mejor ¿Qué más da entonces?

A los pocos años, aquel estilo de vida desenfrenado tuvo sus consecuencias. Los dolores de cabeza cada vez eran más insoportables debido a que, con el uso de drogas, su haki empezó a descontrolarse. Las visiones del futuro eran tan potentes y difusas que para él comenzó a ser imposible diferir entre la realidad y lo que aún no había pasado. Las alucinaciones era intensas y agonizantes, obligándose a llevar una venda que cubría constantemente sus ojos, ya que le era más fácil vivir al centrar su mente en otros sentidos.

Sin embargo, aquellas risillas divertidas de mujeres que se divertían en su cama todas las noches, a veces incluso de hombres desesperados por su atención, todo aquello se había vuelto en una adicción de la que no tenía nunca suficiente. Las luces de colores que lo deslumbraban y el olor a alcohol era lo que lo empeoraba, pero también lo que le ayudaba a mantener la cordura.

* * *

Tras muchos años encerrado en los excesos, un día finalmente decidió mirarse al espejo. Se quedó horrorizado al descubrir que, lo que empezó siendo unos cuantos cabellos grises se había convertido en una cabellera completamente plateada.

Corrió nervioso a ver a Vegapunk.

-¿¡Qué diablos me está pasando!?

-¿Qué te ocurre? - le preguntó el doctor.

-¿¡Desde cuándo tengo este aspecto!?

-¿Te refieres al pelo? No te ves mal Kaito.

-¡AGGG!

dolores muy fuertes de cabeza comenzaron a apoderarse de él.

-Dios mío ¿Estás bien? - Vegapunk estaba empezando a asustarse, su querido niño estaba empezando a sufrir los efectos secundarios después del abuso de drogas.

Los efectos permanentes que quedaron en él fue un vértigo muy agudo, era incapaz de caminar mucho tiempo sin la venda en sus ojos, ya que perdía por completo el equilibrio y los mareos eran constantes.

* * *

_-Varios meses más tarde-_

-Lo siento Vegapunk, ya no es útil - Spandam había sido muy claro, los continuos mareos de Kaito habían provocado que dejara de ser de utilidad.

-¿Y por qué no puede quedarse conmigo? - Vegapunk luchó para poder permitir que su hijo adoptivo permaneciera a su lado como ayudante - Sigue siendo un importante de investigación. Además, no creo que el Gobierno Mundial quiera dejar ir a su mejor francotirador y usuario del haki de visión.

-¿Eres idiota? Ese chico si no sirve al Gobierno debe ser ejecutado, no podemos permitir que alguien como él deambule en libertad, por no hablar de la cantidad de misiones de alto secreto que conoce y puede difamar.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¿¡Por qué hacéis esto!? Ya fue suficiente con toda su isla, ¡no es necesario que lo ejecutéis a él también!

-La muerte de esos salvajes era necesaria, ese chico si tiene lugar al que volver jamás habría permanecido tanto tiempo aquí, habría intentado marcharse.

-¡No! ¡Yo nunca le dije que matasteis a toda su familia!

Spandam comenzó a reír mientras miraba al peligris, totalmente horrorizado mientras miraba la escena desde la puerta. Había estado ahí todo el rato.

El horror en la cara del joven era palpable. Vegapunk empezó a darse cuenta de su error. El chico, después de 10 años de servicio al Gobierno Mundial, había descubierto aquella verdad que el doctor siempre le quiso ocultar. Pero era por su bien, o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo.

-¿Están...muertos?

-Kaito, no es lo que piensas.

-Llevo 10 años sirviendo al Gobierno Mundial fielmente - lo miraba fijamente, con lágrimas en los ojos - Me fui para protegerlos ¿Y a cambio los asesinas?

-Kaito, yo no lo hice... ¡Yo no quise que sucediese nada de esto! Yo... ¡Yo te quiero como a un hijo y jamás he pensado en hacerte daño!

-Yo no soy tu hijo ¡Soy un sujeto para tus investigaciones! ¡HE PASADO 10 AÑOS DE MI VIDA ENCERRADO EN ESTAS PAREDES PARA PROTEGER FANTASMAS!

-¡Cálmate, por favor! ¡Yo solo intento protegerte! - miró a Spandam, el cual ya había mandado a llamar a otros agentes para llevarse preso al peligris - ¡ELLOS QUIEREN EJECUTARTE PORQUE YA NO SIRVES!

-¡Y NO LO HAGO! He soportado todo esto por el bien de todos ellos, pero... ahora están muertos - se dejó caer al suelo - No... hace tiempo que dejaron de estar vivos...

Un dolor indescriptible se apoderó de él. Intentó levantarse para salir corriendo, pero los mareos tan intensos lo tiraron al suelo, dejando que los agentes pudieran capturarlo con facilidad.

Spandam se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos, los cuales ya no mostraban nada más que un vacío inmenso.

-Es realmente una pena que te hayas roto - le agarró la barbilla - Y el Gobierno Mundial no necesita juguetes rotos como tú.

-¡DÉJALO!

-Eso sí, eres atractivo, así que tampoco es como que seas un desperdicio total - sonrió con maldad - He cambiado de opinión, llevadlo a la casa de subastas y que algún Tenryubito puje por él.

-Pero señor, si permanece vivo puede contar lo que ha visto...

-¿Estás de broma? En cuanto sea esclavo no tendrá manera de salir. Nadie escapa de Marijoa.

* * *

Y así ocurrió. A pesar de los ruegos de Vegapunk por evitar su destino, el Gobierno lo lanzó a la casa de subastas.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Tenemos un gran ejemplar! - agarró las cadenas que sostenían su cuello - ¿Acaso no es un hombre hermoso? No sirve como esclavo doméstico... ¡Pero estoy seguro de que podrán darle otros usos!

El público rió ante los ingeniosos comentarios de Disco, el presentador de aquella subasta.

-¿No es maravilloso? Sí, se ve un poco apagado - sacudió con fuerza su cuerpo, ya que el chico carecía de ganas por seguir viviendo. Además, los mareos constantes le impedían ponerse de pie al no llevar una venda para cubrirle los ojos - Pero no deben preocuparse - sacó una jeringuilla y se la inyectó, provocando que Kaito se levantara con energía, a pesar de los mareos, y comenzara a jadear - Con este accesorio ¡Es como si estuviese completamente nuevo!

* * *

Los hombres de Shirohigue se encontraban en la casa de subastas observando la decadencia del ser humano. Marco estaba furioso, jamás había visto tanta crueldad en el ser humano.

La forma en la que aquellos Tenryubitos pujaban por aquel pobre chico totalmente drogado era repulsivo.

-¡Padre! ¡No podemos tolerar esto-yoi!

-Lo sé hijo, pero no podemos apresurarnos, estamos aquí de incógnito.

-Padre, todos saben quién eres - dejó caer una gota de sudor - ¡Pasemos a la acción-yoi!

-Hijo mío ¿Por qué buscas la salvación de ese muchacho con tanto ímpetu?

Ni el propio Marco lo sabía. Era difícil de entender, pero al mirar a los ojos de aquel chico drogado en contra de su voluntad, llenos de desesperación y dolor... No puedo evitarlo.

-Entiendo - asintió Shirohigue - Haz lo que creas necesario hijo mío, yo te apoyaré.

Marco se convirtió en una enorme fénix, provocando el caos entre la multitud.

Corrió a socorrer a al peligris, pero, antes de que pudiese llegar al escenario, una fuerte ventisca apareció de repente.

-Vaya, me pregunto qué hace aquí la Armada Revolucionaria - dijo con una sonrisa Shirohigue - Este es un punto clave para el Gobierno, podéis hacer enfadar a Doflamingo, Dragon.

El hombre con la marca de fuego en la cara miró con seriedad al pirata.

-Lo siento Shirohigue, pero este chico se viene con nosotros.

Mientras ambos hombres hablaban, Marco había llegado al estrado donde Kaito se encontraba aún atado y con el collar explosivo. No sabía cómo quitarlo, y estaba terrado de volarle la cabeza, pero de pronto, un chico con aspecto de príncipe lo miró y le sonrió:

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

En un movimiento de muñecas asombroso, el rubio consiguió quitar el collar antes de que explotara, liberando al joven de cabellos grises.

-¡Increíble-yoi!

-No cantes victoria - dijo Sabo con seriedad - Espero que sepas algo de primeros auxilios.

La droga que le habían administrado le había provocado convulsiones muy severas a causa de sus antecedentes como consumidor de drogas.

Marco, gracias a las habilidades ligeramente curativas, junto con la ayuda del revolucionario, consiguió parar las convulsiones del chico.

-Por favor... - dijo débilmente el peligris - Dejadme morir, ya no tengo motivos para continuar...

-¿Y eso? - preguntó Dragon, quien se había acercado al estrado, mientras el resto de revolucionarios liberaban a los esclavos enjaulados.

Kaito explicó a duras penas su historia. Dragon se arrodilló ante él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Hemos venido hasta aquí porque sabemos quién eres y tus talentos. No eres una persona rota ni acabada.

Kaito rió a duras penas.

-Si lo que buscas de mi es a un sicario, lo siento. Hace tiempo que mis habilidades dejaron de ser igual de eficaces ¿Sabes por qué me han tirado como si fuera un papel usado? Soy un ex drogadicto incapaz de ponerme en pie por las secuelas. Si no tapo mis ojos tengo mareos intensos, por lo que ya no sirvo como francotirador - tosió - Mataron a mi familia por este don, ya no me queda nada.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

Kaito lo miró con confusión.

-Tú crees que eres un desperdicio, que ya no tienes utilidad ¿Por eso malgastas tu preciada vida?

-¿¡Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer!? - las lágrimas caían por sus ojos azules como el mar - ¡No me queda nada!

-Sí, tu libertad como ser vivo. No eres un desperdicio -lo miró fijamente con esa mirada que tan sólo Monkey D Dragon tenía - ¿Quieres ser un hombre libre?

Kaito recordó su infancia encerrado entre paredes de metal. Siempre esperando en solitario a que Vegapunk apareciese. Siempre sabiendo que estaba siendo observado desde los cristales tintados de su habitación. Siempre obedeciendo órdenes a cambio de unas migajas de afecto de un científico.

Miró a Dragon con decisión en su mirada.

-Más que nada en este mundo.

Dragon sonrió. Agarró la mano del chico y lo levantó del suelo.

-Entonces, creo que tienes un nuevo propósito para seguir luchando.


	35. Capítulo 35: Error fatal

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal lleváis esto de la cuarentena en vuestros países? Yo vivo en España y llevamos ya casi una semana en casa. Espero que estéis todos bien.**

**Bueno, debo avisar que este capítulo (y los siguientes) van a ser tristes y con violencia gráfica. **

**Así ya ya sabéis chicos, avisados estáis.**

**Gracias por leer, se os quiere 3**

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

La guerra. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto de cerca?

Era casi como una relación destructiva. Por más que intentara alejarse de ella, al final siempre acababa involucrada.

Había crecido, y además no era la primera vez que había luchado en una, pero sentía que su mente era como una vasija que se estaba llenando demasiado ¿Cuándo se acabaría derramando el agua de dentro? ¿Cuánto más tardaría en romperse por completo?

Aunque esto era diferente. Esta era la primera vez que no luchaba en el nombre de nadie, si no en el suyo propio. Lo hacía porque quería, no porque alguien se lo había ordenado. Luchaba por un bien mayor, no para traer la desgracia.

No importaba a cuántos Almirantes de la Marina se enfrentase, nada la iba a parar esta vez.

Y no le importaba en lo absoluto su propia muerte, estaba preparada para la oscuridad absoluta en cualquier momento.

Recordó el día que se unió al Ejército Revolucionario

_\- Hace 4 años -_

-Has hecho el juramento de lealtad hacia la causa revolucionaria - dijo Dragón - Te considero, desde el día de hoy, una de los nuestros. A partir de este momento el Ejército Revolucionario es tu familia y tu hogar. Somos tu razón de vivir y tu motivo de muerte ¿Entiendes qué significa todo esto?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué significa?

-Que a partir de hoy he renunciado a mi vida entera -por algún motivo, pensó en Doflamingo- Aunque tampoco es que tuviese mucho para empezar...

Dragon la miró con una mirada de entre pena y seriedad.

-¿Sabes por qué es mejor que renuncies a todo?

-Sí

-No, no lo sabes - la hizo sentarse a su lado - Yo... hubo un tiempo que era alguien normal. Tenía una vida normal, un trabajo del que mi padre estaba orgulloso, conocí a una mujer... -miró a su alrededor, asegurándose que nadie los escuchara - E incluso tuve un hijo. Creo que debe de tener cerca de tu edad...

Mina lo miró con confusión.

-Pero cuando empecé con todo esto... Comprendí que ponía en peligro a todas las personas que amaba. Si el Gobierno sabía algo sobre aquellas personas vinculadas a mi, les iba a esperar el peor infierno - la miró - ¿Qué crees que es lo más doloroso que te podría pasar?

Ella lo pensó durante un instante.

-Que te quemen vivo, creo que la muerte es bastante dolorosa. O también que te abran en canal y te saquen las tripas mientras aún estás consciente. Eso también sería bastante agonizante...

Dragon sonrió con tristeza. "¿Qué clase de vida ha tenido que llevar hasta ahora para decir algo así?" pensó hacia sus adentros.

-No - negó con la cabeza - El dolor más grande que jamás podrás experimentar no es el físico - Se tocó con suavidad el pecho con el dedo - Si no el del corazón.

-No lo entiendo.

-¿Qué es peor que te hagan daño a ti? Creo que ya lo sabes. Que le hagan daño a quien más quieres. El dolor que uno siente al ver el sufrimiento de los que ama es la peor tortura que se puede experimentar. Te puedes recuperar de una quemadura, de una herida de bala, de un corte, de una intoxicación... pero jamás del daño que le hagan a tu corazón.

Mina pudo comprenderlo hasta cierto punto. Recordó el dolor que sintió en el pecho cuando vio a aquellos niños sufrir y morir de una forma tan horrible. Sus muertes seguían acompañándola todas las noches.

-Espero que recuerdes mis palabras. No te encariñes con nadie y abandona tu capacidad de amar. Créeme, será mejor y más fácil así.

Cuando Dragon se fue, Sabo y los otros dos entraron a la sala con ella.

-¡Ya eres una de los nuestros! - dijo Kaito con emoción - A partir de ahora trátanos como tus hermanos mayores jeje.

-No digas estupideces - le reprimió Kota, pero en el fondo tampoco le hizo mala cara a ella.

-¡Es estupendo tener a alguien más en el equipo! - dijo Sabo - Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero a partir ahora eres parte de esta pequeña familia. Espero que nos aceptes - sonrió.

Mina no comprendía aquella hermandad. Había pertenecido a un ejército durante casi 10 años de su vida, pero nunca hubo ningún tipo de compañerismo o amabilidad entre los soldados. Eran máquinas que servían por un propósito ¿Por qué esos chicos actuaban de esa manera?

-¿Te gusta el ramen? - le preguntó Sabo mientras le colocaba un brazo en el hombro - ¡Es mi comida favorita! ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Mientras aquel chico rubio la atosigaba a preguntas, el de atrás le contaba chistes malos y el otro lo reprendía, un sentimiento de calidez surgió dentro de ella. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Jamás en su vida había sentido esa cercanía hacia una persona... Era mentira, sí que lo sintió una vez, pero esto era diferente.

-¿Estás sonriendo? - preguntó con diversión Sabo - ¡Pensé que no eras capaz!

-No, no lo hago - contestó ella con su típico rostro apático.

-Eres bastante adorable cuando sonríes ¡Deberías hacerlo más!

-¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó ella con desagrado.

Los demás se rieron.

Pero era cierto, aquello no era tan desagradable.

Tal vez podría acostumbrarse a ello.

* * *

Habían pasado mil penurias juntos.

El hambre y el dolor los había unido. La confianza que se había forjado era un lazo indestructible. Ellos lo eran todo para ella y jamás dudaría de sus palabras ni un segundo. Si alguno de ellos le dijese que se pegara un tiro entre los ojos lo haría sin pestañear.

_Nakamas._

Esa palabra tenía un especial significado para ella. Habían sido solo 5 años de su vida. Pero aquella relación con ellos era como si se conocieran desde el nacimiento.

Ver a sus nakamas luchar a su lado, llorar en su hombro... sentir su sangre en sus manos...

Miró a su jefe. El hombre al que más admiraba en el mundo. La _única_ persona a la que reconocía como superior a ella y a la que le había dado el honor de darle órdenes.

Mina podía ser una máquina de matar. Podía ser un antiguo soldado y todo lo que quisieran, pero ella no se doblegaba ante nadie.

Ella podía haber sido muchas cosas, pero ante todo era de la realeza. Doflamingo no la crió como esclava, y eso se lo enseñó desde el primer día. Nadie, ni siquiera la Donquixote Family tenía permitido ordenarle lo más mínimo a Mina, y eso fueron órdenes explícitas del propio Doflamingo.

Mina podía ser apática e inexpresiva, pero tenía un orgullo indestructible que tan sólo poseía la gente educada para mandar.

La única persona en su vida que ella había reconocido había sido su tío Doflamingo.

O eso pensaba ella.

Conocer a Dragon era como un torbellino. Te arrastra con él y te da vueltas hasta marearte. Sus palabras te absorben y te desconciertan. Fue el único hombre al que ella realmente respetaba en el mundo. Sólo permitía que él le diese órdenes, ni siquiera Sabo a pesar de ser el segundo al mando.

Todos luchaban a su lado. Codo con codo. Miradas cómplices, movimientos calculados y sincronizados a la perfección.

Nada podía salir mal.

Y si lo hacía, entonces no le importaba, porque si moría, lo había hecho a su lado. Y era imposible no sentir orgullo de morir luchando por lo que crees al lado de las personas que más aprecias en el mundo.

O eso pensaba.

-Te veo muy tranquila ¿No es así? - escuchó de pronto decir a un hombre alto y con una capa blanca. Su rostro estaba tapado con una máscara. Era el CP0.

-Esta pelea la habéis perdido - decretó finalmente Sabo - Marijoa ha caído, y dentro de poco el Gobierno Mundial entero.

-¿Eso crees? - preguntó con sorna.

-Algo va mal - presintió Kaito.

-Definitivamente, demasiada confianza - dijo Kota.

-Tú, la del pelo rosa - continuó hablando el hombre - Tú eres la princesa perdida del reino de Dressrosa ¿Verdad? Eres el engendro de esa bestia incontrolable.

Se referían a Doflamingo. No era su padre, pero por algún motivo tampoco lo negó.

-Nos la has colado a base de bien ¿verdad?. Viniste a Marijoa y ascendiste como un Tenryubito, pero fuiste una traidora desde el minuto 0 que pisaste esta tierra - no sonaba enfadado, lo cual era aún más siniestro - Te sientes orgullosa de todo esto ¿No es así? Gracias a ti los esclavos están liberados y la tierra sagrada hecha un infierno.

-Si pretendes intimidarme, hace falta mucho más - contestó ella con una mueca siniestra - ¿Crees que vas a hacerme temblar?

-¿Hacer temblar a una Donquixote? Jamás - dijo el hombre con sarcasmo - Sois la peste de los 20 Fundadores. Desde la primera generación no hacéis más que traer problemas. Homing y sus estúpidos discursos de igualdad. Fue el primer traidor en bajar del cielo, pensó que su vida sería estupenda como aldeano, pero acabó siendo asesinado por su propio hijo.

Mina conocía la historia de su abuelo, pero, por algún motivo, la forma en la que lo contaba empezaba a ponerla de mal humor.

-Homing fue un idiota, pero Doflamingo aún más. Esa bestia sanguinaria le cortó la cabeza a su propio padre y nos la trajo hasta aquí pensando que lo perdonaríamos y lo dejaríamos volver - soltó una carcajada - Fue bastante desagradable tener que presenciar tal escena.

-Cállate - no sabía por qué había dicho eso.

-Pensó que podía convertirse en pirata y amenazarnos con soltar a los cuatro vientos el tesoro real de Marijoa. Creyó que podía chantajear al Gobierno Mundial y jugar a ser Dios - sonrió - Pero en verdad nunca tuvo el control de la situación. Al final esos dos piratas nos facilitaron el trabajo, pero es cuestión de tiempo que uno de nuestros asesinos consiga deshacerse de él.

-He dicho que te calles.

-Mina... - Sabo empezaba a preocuparse. Ella nunca había reaccionado así.

-Si lo mata, lo decapitará. Tal vez esta vez deberías tú traer su cabeza y así seguir con las tradiciones familiares ¿No crees?

-HE DICHO QUE CIERRES LA BOCA

Mina fue corriendo con la espada en la mano, dispuesta a silenciar de una vez por todas a aquel imbécil.

-¡MINA PARA!

De pronto, se frenó en seco.

Sabo y los otros dos se quedaron en silencio.

Mina se quedó paralizada.

Dos hombres habían aparecido detrás del agente del CP0. Y llevaban a Mjosgard encadenado.

-Mina, no - intentó decir Mjosgard, pero los dos agentes que sostenían sus cadenas le pegaron.

-Vaya ¿Te has calmado? - preguntó con humor el hombre de blanco - Tú has resultado ser bastante problemática. Eres como un dragón. Tu sangre parece estar hecha de acero y fuego. Ahora que lo pienso ¿No era algo así el lema de tu casa real? Bueno, da igual.

-Déjalo.

-¿Hm? Bueno, tú eres un dragón, y no se te puede domar - miró al otro Donquixote - Pero no todos los cachorros de la misma camada son igual de fuertes.

Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda. Estaba tan centrada en la batalla que se le había olvidado por completo proteger a Mjosgard. Iba a pagar ese error muy caro.

-Y bueno, la asamblea internacional te acusa de alta traición, de eso debes estar de acuerdo. Pero reconozco que eres intocable - Agarró al otro de la barbilla - Pero éste de aquí es igual de culpable ahora que lo pienso. Él sabía todo lo que rondaba por tu retorcida mente. Y te ayudó a abrir las puertas, así que... También es un traidor ¿No lo ves igual que yo?

-Él no sabía nada de esto. No lo involucres.

-¿Me tomas por imbécil? - soltó una carcajada - Pareces muy lista, hermosa ¿De verdad piensas que no hay consecuencias por tus actos?

-Esto es entre vosotros y nosotros - interrumpió Sabo - Deja en paz a los inocentes.

-¿Inocentes? - sonrió - Esta personita de aquí es un Tenryubito ¿Acaso no son ellos parte de vuestro exterminio, revolucionarios?

Los hombres arrastraron a Mjosgard hasta un patíbulo.

-¡Dejadlo! - la pelirrosa empezó a caminar hacia ellos

-¡Mina! ¡Si vas te capturarán! - la frenó el rubio - Si vas te capturarán ¡Eso es lo que quieren!

-¿Sabes como se paga la pena de traición, guapa? - Sacó su arma y caminó hacia Mjosgard.

-¡Aléjate! - forcejeó e intentó liberarse de los brazos de su nakama.

-La pena por alta traición - se quitó la mascara. Mina pudo ver la sonrisa más escalofriante y despiadada que había presenciado en su vida - Se paga...¡CON DECAPITACIÓN!

Sabo intentó quemarlo con fuego, Kaito intentó disparar y Kota intentó también llegar, pero ninguno lo consiguió.

Mina se deshizo de su compañero a pesar de que sabía que intentaba frenarla de cometer una estupidez. Corrió con la mayor desesperación que había sentido nunca.

-Mina - Mjosgard la miró a los ojos - Nada de esto es tu culpa ¿Me escuchas? Yo he sido el idiota entrometido que no ha sido más que una molestia para ti ¿Vale? - su voz temblaba, intentaba hacerla sentir mejor - Mina, eres mi familia y durante estos últimos días te has convertido en la persona más importante para mi ¿¡Me escuchas!?

El hombre levantó el hacha afilada.

-Mina, estoy orgulloso de ti. De que hayas sido la única Donquixote dispuesta a cambiar las cosas. De ser la única flor entre todo este campo podrido.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Mjosgard pudo ver la cara de total horror y desesperación de su amada sobrina. De su familia.

"Vamos, no quiero que esa sea la última expresión que vea de tu rostro" pensó para sus adentros.

-Hey, Mina - sonrió sabiendo que era su última vez - Sonríe para mi - sus lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, pero no permitió que su sonrisa se marchara incluso siendo consciente de su inminente muerte - Te quiero pequeña.

"No debes tener ningún lazo con nadie ¿Sabes por qué?" recordó las palabras de Dragon.

El hacha cayó de golpe y un chorro de sangre inundó el patíbulo.

En el momento en el que su cabeza tocó el suelo, Mina sintió un ardor tan intenso como las llamas del fuego en sus ojos.

Por primera vez en su vida, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos hasta no poder ver con claridad.

Su pecho ardía. Dolía. Jamás había sentido un dolor así, un dolor de esa magnitud. Era como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón y le hubiesen clavado mil puñales.

Su grito se escuchó por toda la tierra en llamas de Marijoa.

Descubrió al instante el verdadero significado de las palabras de Dragon.

_Ese_ era el verdadero dolor.


	36. Capítulo 36: Adiós

**Capítulo 36**

Estaba tan cerca que pudo sentir la sangre caliente saliendo disparada hacia su rostro.

La cabeza rodó hasta que ella llegó y se lanzó directa para recogerla.

Vio como el cuerpo decapitado caía de golpe, dejando escuchar un ruido sordo.

Abrazó con fuerza aquella cabeza cortada con intensidad, mientras gritaba y lloraba con dolor.

-Es asqueroso - dijo el agente del CP0 entre risas junto a sus compañeros.

Sus manos, y su cuerpo entero, estaban cubiertos de la sangre y sesos que caían de la cabeza de Mjosgard.

Vio que aún sonreía. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

Le costaba respirar. Sentía fuego en los pulmones, como si se ahogara. Sus ojos ardían, su pecho ardía, sus manos ardían.

Era como si su cuerpo entero se estuviese calcinando por las llamas.

Se empezó a ahogar con su propio llanto. Ese era el dolor más intenso que había sentido en su vida. Y era horrible.

Le dolía.

Escuchó risas de fondo, mezcladas con el grito desesperado de Sabo. Sabía que la llamaba para que volviera. Sabía que esos hombres habían conseguido lo que querían. Pero no le importaba en lo absoluta. Necesitaba estar ahí. Necesitaba aferrarse al calor de su cuerpo antes de que la muerte lo convirtiese en un gélido hielo rígido y de color amarillento.

Unos brazos la cogieron por atrás y la ataron con cadenas lo más fuerte que pudieron.

La arrastraron hacia atrás como si fuera un animal y la separaron de la cabeza.

Ella estaba demasiado inmersa en su lucha mental como para oponer la resistencia suficiente.

El hombre que lo decapitó caminó hacia ella y agarró la cabeza. La miró de arriba a abajo.

-Mírate, completamente empapada con la sangre y los sesos de una cabeza recién cortada. Es repugnante.

Le agarró la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

-Es cierto. Vuestros ojos brillan como amatistas recién pulidas. Es hermoso el brillo que hay en ellos, y las lágrimas lo potencian.

Cogió una lanza del suelo y la clavó como una estaca.

-He escuchado que vuestros ojos se podrían vender aun precio elevado en el mercado negro. Semejante belleza es digna de ser coleccionada ¿No crees?.

Ella no contestó, pero lo miró con una furia infinita.

-Qué mirada - sonrió - Si fuesen cuchillos estaría desmembrado. Aunque he de admitir que la encuentro bastante excitante.

-¡SUÉLTALA! - Sabo corrió en su ayuda, pero una ráfaga de aire se lo impidió. Era Dragon el que le impidió llegar hasta su compañera.

-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Van a matarla!

-¿Y perder a dos de mis generales el mismo día y en la primera batalla? ¿¡Estás loco!? - Dragon lo zarandeó - Ella sabe perfectamente lo que ha hecho y conoce, al igual que tú, las normas.

Sabo miró a su compañera. A su amiga. Ella ni siquiera se volteó a verlo a la cara. Sabo lo sabía, ella se había percatado de su error y estaba dispuesta a asumirlo.

-¡NO! - exclamó por última vez antes de que Kota le diera un golpe en el cuello y lo dejase inconsciente.

-Gracias Kota - le agradeció Dragon - ¡Hemos acabado! Llevad a todos los supervivientes a los barcos! ¡Nos vamos YA!

Al dar la orden, todos se dieron la vuelta, sabiendo de su victoria y marcharon hacia los barcos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Mina escuchó la retirada. Cerró los ojos.

La había fastidiado.

-¡Mina! - escuchó gritar a sus dos compañeros Kaito y Kota mientras se alejaban con el resto - ¡NI SE TE OCURRA MORIR, TONTA!

Pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Conocía el código. Si eran capturados por el enemigo, estaban obligados a suicidarse.

Miró por última vez a su tío. Sonrió.

Sí, había luchado y había ganado. Tal vez no la guerra, pero la primera batalla había sido ganada por el Ejército Revolucionario, y eso era más que suficiente para ella.

Estaba de acuerdo con que esos fueran sus últimos momentos.

Por algún motivo, en sus últimos pensamientos, Law le vino a la cabeza. Era cierto, le había dicho que iría con él "la próxima vez".

"Lo siento capitán, creo que no habrá próxima vez" pensó con una amarga sonrisa. Le habría encantado vivir y navegar junto a él. Junto a Shachi, Penguin, Bepo y el resto. Habría sido estupendo poder vivir, pero aquí se acababa todo.

Se armó de valor y abrió la boca para morderse la lengua con fuerza, ya que sus manos estaban atadas.

Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, alguien le introdujo algo en la boca. Consiguió morder con tanta fuerza que realmente sintió que se había partido la lengua. La sangre brotó de su boca en gran cantidad, pero al tener aquel paño enrollado en su boca, había impedido que se cortara la lengua con los dientes.

Le dolió mucho. Aquello la desconcertó por completo ¿Por qué habían hecho eso?

El Agente del CP0 ordenó que la agarraran entre varios hombres y le pusieran una cadena en la boca para que no pudiese volver a morderse la lengua.

-Casi lo consigues guapa, pero no te lo voy a poner tan fácil - balanceó la cabeza cortada - Este es solo el comienzo.

Empaló con fuerza la cabeza de Mjosgard en la lanza que anteriormente había clavado en el suelo.

Ella sintió otra punzada de dolor en el pecho.

-¿La ves? - la obligó a que no apartara la mirada ni un segundo - Esto es lo que pasa cuando te crees demasiado lista como para hacer cabrear al Gobierno Mundial.

La visión de ver la cabeza empalada provocó que las lágrimas volvieran a brotar y ella dejara caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, intentando soportar todo aquel dolor. No sentía ni siquiera la lengua y la sangre que corría por su boca.

-Mírate, estás hecha un cuadro - dio órdenes a los otros agentes - Llevadla en un barco a Impel Down. Encerradla en el último nivel.

-¿No prefiere ejecutarla ya? Es una revolucionaria.

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de poder torturar a un alto cargo del Ejército Revolucionario? Jamás.

A pesar de su férrea resistencia, entre casi una decena de hombres tirando de las cadenas, pudieron arrastrarla y encerrarla en un barco directa a la Isla de Impel Down.

Dragon miró con dolor toda aquella escena. Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por ella. Volteó la cabeza y vio a la princesa Shirahoshi junto a sus hermanos y el rey Neptune.

Aún no habían abandonado aquel desastre junto a Garp. Tenían lágrimas en los ojos, y Shirahoshi temblaba.

-Él fue quien me salvó la vida - dijo entre temblores y sollozos - Y fue el hombre que firmó para que pudiésemos venir hasta aquí.

-Princesa - dijo Garp, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Miró a su hijo, pero éste se parecía también visiblemente afectado por la pérdida de uno de sus subordinados.

Rebecca y Violet también lloraban.

-Violet - dijo Rebecca entre sollozos mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su tía - Es demasiado cruel. Demasiado.

-Lo es - contestó Violet intentando mantener la calma - Ha sido una salvajada lo que han hecho y jamás serán perdonados.

Había sido la primera vez en su vida que había visto a Mina llorar. La había visto ir y volver del campo de batalla, de la guerra, desde que a penas era una niña. Había presenciado la primera vez que la obligaron a asesinar a alguien y todo el horror que vivió a manos de la Donquixote Family. La vio despertar de una explosión que le quemó el cuerpo entero y la había visto siendo acusada de Golpe de Estado y a punto de ser ejecutada por su propio tío.

Y jamás la vio llorar o temblar. Jamás vio miedo o temor en su mirada. Solo una infinita indiferencia hacia su propia vida.

Pero ¿derramar lágrimas? ¿Cuánto dolor y sufrimiento ha tenido que experimentar para que alguien sin emociones finalmente explotara y se rompiera por completo?

* * *

A los Agentes les parecía impresionante el hecho de que ni si quiera pusiese resistencia.

Dejó que la zarandearan como quisieran y se dejó encadenar las manos.

No era la primera vez que iba a prisión. Cuando servía en el ejército de Dressrosa, muchas insubordinaciones suyas fueron castigadas enviándola a campos de presos de guerra, por lo que conocía el ambiente que había en esos lugares.

Pensó que le obligarían a cambiarse o le bañarían en agua hirviendo, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Supo enseguida lo que significaba. Su pena de muerte inmediata había sido aceptada, por lo que no merecía la pena hacer preparativos con ella. Probablemente la tendrían unos días en una celda torturándola y después la ejecutarían.

Maguellán la miró.

-Una pena que seas sólo una niña. Cada vez sois más jóvenes.

Ella ni siquiera contestó.

-Mira, niña - se dirigió a ella con dureza - Si haces algo fuera de lo ordenado haré que sufras. Conoces mi Fruta del Diablo ¿Cierto?

Tampoco recibió respuesta.

-Bueno, tú misma. Tu situación no es sencilla, espero que seas consciente - miró a sus subordinados -Enviadla al último nivel. Tenemos órdenes directas del Gobierno Mundial, así que entrará en máxima seguridad.

Los guardias asintieron a la orden y la bajaron en ascensor.

* * *

Impresionante.

Acababan de salir de la guerra de Wano y sólo ellos habían tenido la mala suerte de acabar siendo capturados.

Kid golpeó una vez más su cabeza contra los barrotes con furia.

-Kid, por más que te pongas histérico no vamos a salir de aquí.

-¡Cállate Killer! Joder, no me lo puedo creer...

Al derrotar a Kaido, los tres capitanes piratas habían decidido tomar caminos separados. Los tres tomaron una ruta diferente y cada uno a la suya.

Entonces ¿Por qué cojones justamente su ruta había sido interceptada por dos Almirantes de la Marina?

-No tengo ninguna intención de permanecer más tiempo aquí, en cuando Heat y el resto nos den la señal desde fuera nos piramos.

-Lo que tú digas, capitán - contestó Killer con indiferencia mientas se acostaba.

De pronto, los demás presos del nivel 6 comenzaron a hacer sonidos extraños. Silbaban y lanzaban piropos obscenos, lo cual era bastante extraño, teniendo en cuenta que no había ninguna mujer en ese nivel de la prisión.

Escuchó que el ascensor bajó y alguien con grilletes y cadenas comenzaba a caminar por el suelo.

Kid y Killer se asomaron por los barrotes por curiosidad. Vieron que se trataba de una mujer joven.

Ignoraba todos los comentarios que los presos le lanzaban desde sus celdas y caminaba con la cabeza erguida, casi como si tuviese algún tipo de orgullo restante a saber de que sabía dónde se encontraba. Aunque al mirarla de cerca, su cara era terrorífica. Jamás había visto una mirada tan muerta y sin vida. Era como si se trata más de un fantasma que de un ser vivo.

-Oye Kid, me suena su cara - dijo Killer con confusión.

Pelo rosa, casi blanquecino, atado a una coleta baja. Un mechón largo cayéndole en la mitad del rostro y unos ojos morados que destacaban mucho dado su complexión pálida.

-Me cago en la puta - dijo Kid sorprendido - ¿No es esa la amante del capullo de Trafalgar?

La recordaba de aquella vez en Wano. La vio de lejos, casi de refilón cuando salvó a varias personas de la furia de Kaido.

La descubrió a ella y al malnacido de Law intercambiar fluidos como dos adolescentes cachondos, lo cual fue bastante desagradable.

Pasó por delante de la celda en la que los dos piratas se encontraban. Kid reconoció que el capullo de Law era un hombre con suerte. Era una chica realmente hermosa, deslumbrante.

Cruzaron accidentalmente miradas.

Para sus sorpresa, ella, al mirarlo, sonrió con burla.

-¿Hm?

Seguidamente de aquella mueca burlona, a pesar de tener las manos encadenadas, se las apañó para hacerle una peineta con las dos manos mientras lo miraba a la cara.

Kid gruñó. Recordó su primer encontronazo con Law en la Casa de Subastas en Saobondy. Recordó la peineta que el moreno le dedicó, acompañada de esa mueca de burla espeluznante que siempre lo acompañaba.

-Já. Igual de maleducados.

Y reconoció que totalmente su tipo también.

* * *

Fue divertido ver que coincidía con Eustass en la prisión. No era como que alguna vez hubiesen hablado, pero desde luego ese hombre la había pillado en una situación... ligeramente comprometida.

La relación que mantenía con el capitán de los piratas del Corazón era... complicada.

Era un hombre atractivo e increíblemente interesante, por lo que era imposible que no le gustara ni un poco, y más cuando sabía perfectamente que éste también disfrutaba de su compañía.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio en aquellas calles empapadas por la lluvia sintió algo extraño. Era una sensación indescriptible, como si se tratase de alguien a quien conocía desde hacía años. La atracción entre ambos era innegable y tampoco lo habían disimulado demasiado.

"No tiene ningún futuro, no deberías darle falsas esperanzas" es lo que solía repetirse a sí misma. La labor de su vida era servir hasta su último aliento a Mokey D. Dragon.

¿Había soñado con un final diferente para ella? Desde luego, pero la vida no era tan sencilla. Esa atracción no debía convertirse en nada más, o su final sería inevitablemente trágico.

En Wano bajó la guardia. Esperaba a que su compañero mejorase de su operación a causa del derrame cerebral. Había caído en las insinuaciones y tentaciones del moreno y habían pasado la noche juntos. Mina se arrepentía, aunque no del todo. Sonrió recordando la velada que pasaron juntos. Al menos no moriría sin conocer esa clase de "cariño".

Kid estaba de pasada aquel día por las costas de Wano buscando a su amigo Killer, así que se topó con ellos por pura casualidad, y en el peor momento posible. Sabía, por la rapidez con la que el pelirrojo se avergonzó y se marchó, que no había sido intencionado, pero no pudo evitar sentir gracia por la situación.

Cuando vio a Kid no pudo evitar recordar aquello y, a pesar de la situación, no pudo evitar burlarse de él un poco. Por eso le hizo aquella doble peineta. Más a modo de burla que otra cosa.

Aquella situación había conseguido mejorar ligeramente su humor.

Intentó reprimir en su interior el dolor que sentía al recordar a Mjosgard. Aisló con todas sus fuerzas aquel sentimiento de desesperación y vacío. Había cometido un error y había pagado por ello. Sabía que la iban a torturar para sacar información, pero ella había sido entrenada para no sucumbir.

Ya le habían quitado a Mjosgard, y Law y el resto estaban demasiado lejos como para ser capturados por ellos, así que no podían hacerle más daño de ninguna manera. Su corazón ya se había roto ¿Qué iban a conseguir?

-A partir de ahora, hasta nuevo aviso, permanecerás en esta celda.

Ella no contestó.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, eh? Bueno, ya se te pasará - señaló la habitación oscura - Se trata de una celda de máxima seguridad. Pero desgraciadamente están todas ocupadas, así que te tocará compartir habitación.

Abrió la celda, la cual crujió de manera muy sonora.

-Espero que no te acabes matando con el de dentro - sonrió mientras la tiraba al suelo y cerraba la puerta - Al menos aguanta hasta que vengan a por ti ¿Vale guapa?

Mina se levantó del suelo como pudo a pesar de seguir teniendo las manos atadas.

La celda estaba completamente a oscuras, excepto por un leve rayo de luz que entraba desde un agujero. Hacía frío y el ambiente era húmedo. Había dos ratas que caminaban cerca suya y la piedra del suelo dolía demasiado hasta para sentarse.

Suspiró.

-¿Hm? Debe ser una broma - escuchó decir de una voz que le era DEMASIADO familiar - El destino es realmente una mierda fufufufu.

La pelirrosa se volteó lentamente. Aquella voz, aquella sensación...Todo eso lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Parece que volvemos a vernos - vio como unos ojos morados, iguales a los suyos, la miraban fijamente y con una sonrisa desde la otra punta de la celda - Ha pasado un tiempo Mina.

-Doffy.


	37. Capítulo 37: Doflamingo y Mina III

**Capítulo 37**

Cinco años.

Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que ambos se habían visto. Y el último recuerdo que Mina tenía de él era verlo apuntándole con una pistola en la cabeza.

Doflamingo esperó con ansias y una sonrisa a que ella se abalanzara sobre él, llena de furia y odio.

Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Mina se le quedó mirando fijamente, en completo silencio. Parecía verdaderamente sorprendida de verlo.

Doflamingo no supo reaccionar a aquella situación tampoco. Esperaba únicamente odio y desprecio. Hasta esperaba algún comentario malicioso o sarcástico. Pero no ocurrió nada.

Tras un minuto en completo silencio, ella por fin abrió la boca.

-Mjosgard está muerto.

-¿Mjosgard? - recordó a su primo. Aquel idiota bajito y rechoncho al que no veía desde que tenía 10 años. Le daba absolutamente igual. ¿Por qué ella sacaría el tema? - ¿Es eso lo primero que vas a decirme después de 5 años?

-Lo siento - contestó ella con su característico tono monótono.

Mina se acomodó contra la pared y miró al techo.

-Han sido... unos años complicados...

Doflamingo estaba completamente desubicado por primera vez en mucho tiempo ¿Qué diablos significaba aquella conversación sin sentido alguno? Quería verla furiosa, quería verla llena de odio...

-La última vez que nos vimos intenté matarte.

Ella lo miró, todavía sin alguna emoción visible en su rostro.

-Pero no lo hiciste.

Otra vez lo había dejado sin palabras. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ella?

-Vamos Mina, puedes hacerlo mejor - Doflamingo lanzó una carcajada, pero sonó vacía - ¿Acaso no me odias? ¿No tienes ganas de cortar mi cabeza y exponerla en la entrada y gritarle al mundo que Doflamingo finalmente está muerto? ¿No quieres ser igual que Law?

-¿Por qué diablos iba yo a hacer algo así? Creo que ya he visto suficientes cabezas por hoy... - intentó bromear, aunque seguía dolida por aquello.

-¡Joder Mina! ¿¡Por qué cojones eres así!? - finalmente saltó, solo ella y el mocoso de pelo negro con ojos dorados podían alterarlo de aquella manera - ¿¡Por qué no haces nada!?

-Doffy - contestó ella, ahora con una expresión cansada - ¿Exactamente qué quieres de mi?

El rubio se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Por qué realmente sentía que no había odio en eso ojos de pez muerto suyos? ¿Por qué no reaccionaba como aquel enano maleducado de ojos dorados?

-Maté a tu padre.

-Lo sé.

-Te secuestré y te envié a la guerra para mi propio beneficio.

-Lo sé.

-Dejé que Trébol y los demás abusaran de ti.

-Doffy - se volvió a acomodar, con indiferencia por aquella conversación - No me importa que sigamos con esta conversación durante todo el tiempo que quieras, pero realmente no creo que me den mucho más tiempo ¿Así que podemos llegar ya a la conclusión?

-Creo que no soy yo el que actúa de forma extraña ¿No crees?

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada, lo cuál dejó a Doffy a cuadros. Jamás la había escuchado reír.

-Has aprendido a actuar como un ser humano normal ¿Te lo enseñó el dragón del Ejército Revolucionario mientras pregonábais paz y amor por el mundo?

-Incluso ahí continué trabajando como sicario. Mismo trabajo, diferente jefe. Aunque debo admitir que la diferencia de objetivos era bastante notable.

-Tal vez te gusta matar - sonrió con una mueca, intentando forzar alguna reacción más divertida que aquella indiferencia.

-Quién sabe, honestamente es algo que he aprendido a no pensar demasiado.

Su tono era igual, pero al mismo tiempo diferente. Hablaba con la misma voz monótona que hace cinco años, pero había cierta humanidad en ella que antes no existía. O tal vez, mejor dicho, cansancio.

Doflamingo miró a su sobrina. Su pelo era bastante más largo y se lo había recogido en una coleta baja. Llevaba un poco de maquillaje en los ojos de color negro, que se le había corrido por completo, pero por algún motivo tampoco se le veía mal.

Había crecido bastante, probablemente llegaba a medir 190 cm, aunque para provenir de su familia era todavía de corta estatura, ya que el propio Doflamingo superaba los 3 metros. Y llevaba una camisa blanca poco ajustada, con un corsé marrón y pantalones con botas por la rodilla. Se veía definitivamente como una adulta.

De todos modos, su mirada había cambiado también. Ahora se veía mucho más madura. Se notaba que, a pesar de su corta edad, había visto suficientes horrores como para vivir 3 vidas más. Se notaba cansada. Muy cansada.

Tras un tiempo en silencio, Doflamingo se rindió y comenzó una conversación.

-Entonces Mjosgard ha muerto... ¿Lo conociste?

-Sí.

-¿Seguía siendo el mismo idiota repelente de siempre?

-No, había cambiado. Supongo que aprendió del abuelo Homing.

El hombre suspiró.

-Otro idiota que cae en la misma estupidez y muere. ¿Por qué ninguno de vosotros aprendéis?

Ella no contestó. Él suspiró.

-Somos una familia de casos perdidos. Patético - se quitó las gafas para rascarse la cara con más comodidad, dejando ver sus ojos por completo.

Mina volteó la cara. Vio esos ojos morados iguales a los suyos y recordó el pasado. Él únicamente se quitaba las gafas cuando dormía a solas o cuando estaba en privado con ella, fuera de esas dos circunstancia, las gafas jamás abandonarían su rostro.

Lo miró a la cara.

-Sólo quedamos tú y yo.

-Siempre hemos sido solo tú y yo - contestó sin darle demasiada importancia.

Ella sonrió. Doflamingo se sorprendió de eso.

-Es cierto. En el fondo siempre hemos sido sólo tú y yo.

Él la miró confundido y ligeramente nervioso.

-¿Y qué opinas de eso?

-Nunca me disgustó.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué diablos es lo que ocurre dentro de esa cabecita tuya? Sabes, Law me detestó por matar a Roci, y ni siquiera era su padre. No le hice ni la mitad de lo que te hice a ti y aún así se las apañó para meterme en esta mierda de lugar. ¿Por qué tú eres así?

-Porque es diferente. No te odio Doffy. Nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré.

-Y no entiendo por qué no.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué quería que ella lo odiara? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto todo aquello?

-¿De verdad no te puedes hacer una idea de cómo me siento respecto a ti?

Él no contestó.

Ella sonrió de nuevo. Recordaba todos y cada uno de los días que pasó a su lado, tanto los buenos como los malos.

Recordaba que durante todos sus cumpleaños, Doflamingo le regalaba una rosa. Nunca se olvidó de ello.

Recordaba todas las noches que durmió cómodamente en su compañía, y como él echaba a cualquier mujer que estuviese con él siempre que ella entraba. Recordaba que siempre la escuchaba y ponía su opinión por encima del resto y como mandaba a callar a cualquiera que le dirigiese una mala palabra si él estaba presente.

Recordaba cada caricia en la cabeza y palabras de halago siempre que hacía algo bien, e incluso cuando estaban a solas y no hacía nada para merecerlo. Las veces que él accedió a jugar con ella mientras nadie miraba o que cada vez que volvía del campo de batalla o de un entrenamiento, mandaba a traerle decenas de dulces, sus favoritos.

Donquixote Doflamingo tenía miles de defectos y era un hombre terrible e incorregible, pero siempre la cuidó a su manera. Siempre le prestó atención y no la hizo sentir como un desperdicio abandonado.

Y con el paso del tiempo, ella empezó a verlo como a una figura paterna, aunque probablemente jamás lo diría en alto. Veía ese hombre como su padre.

-Supongo que es mejor así - apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos - Fui estúpida y cometí un error, por eso estoy aquí.

-Eso es raro en ti, si tienes algo bueno es que sueles mantener siempre la calma.

-Pagué muy caro ese error y por ello le cortaron la cabeza a Mjosgard y la empalaron delante de mis ojos.

Doflamingo reconocía que esa había sido una muerte desagradable. Parecía además que su sobrina y su primo habían congeniado bastante. La veía dolida. Y eso, por algún motivo, le dolía a él también.

-Sé muy bien que planean torturarme y ejecutarme por alta traición hacia el Gobierno Mundial. Y sé que nadie vendrá a rescatarme porque así lo deseé yo en su momento. Así que supongo que aquí se acaba todo para mi.

-Pagas por las estupideces que hiciste sin pensar.

-Supongo que tienes razón - sonrió de nuevo - Mi vida ha sido corta, pero he cometido muchos errores, y he hecho daño a mucha gente.

Lo miró fijamente.

-Lo siento.

Él no sabía como reaccionar a esto. ¿Estaba loca?

-¿Me estás pidiendo perdón? ¿A la persona que intentó ejecutarte? Has perdido la cabeza.

-Nunca quise traicionarte. Pero me cansé de vivir enjaulada - suspiró y cerró los ojos - He pasado estos últimos 5 años de mi vida intentando encontrar un motivo para continuar viviendo. He buscado sin parar un motivo para aferrarme a vivir y no sentirme culpable por ello.

-¿Y vivir para mi no era suficiente?

-Quiero ser libre Doffy. Siempre lo he querido. Quiero tener la opción de elegir, aunque al final regresase al mismo lugar. Quiero saber que estoy ahí porque pude elegir... Quería pensar que mi vida había tenido un significado, por mínimo que fuese.

-¿Y lo encontraste?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-No lo sé.

Doflamingo pensó en las palabras de su sobrina.

-Sengoku vino hace un tiempo por aquí. Preguntó por ti.

-¿Ah sí?

-Pensaban que yo sabía dónde estabas.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?

Él se rió.

-Que dejara de perder el tiempo conmigo.

Observó que ella no preguntó más.

-¿No quieres ver a tu "abuelo" o a tu madre? La gente normal no suele aferrarse a quien intentó matarlos.

-Hace años que renuncié a eso. Que mi padre los escogiera a ellos no significa que yo tenga que hacerlo. Al menos creo que puedo decidir eso.

-¿Incluso si ellos te buscaron pero yo se lo impidiera?

Ella permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

-¿De verdad no lo entiendes?

Doflamingo continuaba confundido. Ella no era como Roci. Su hermano era legible, era como un libro abierto. Pero Mina no. No importaba lo mucho que hablara con ella, era como si un muro inquebrantable rodeara sus pensamientos constantemente.

-Siempre te he visto sólo a ti - su mirada era algo nuevo para él. Era algo parecido al anhelo, aunque no creía que fuese verdad - No a mi padre ni a mi madre. Tampoco al abuelo Sengoku. Sólo a ti.

-Nunca he tratado de ser un remplazo de ellos para ti, niña - la cabeza le daba vueltas ¿Por qué no podía parar de hacerlo un lío? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de decir esas estupideces que lo confundían y le hacían sentir extraño?

-Pero lo intentaste, aunque fuese sin darte cuenta. Y eso fue suficiente para mi.

Doflamingo la miró con los ojos abiertos y trató de decirle algo, pero justo en ese momento, unas gritos muy altos resonaron por todo el lugar.

-¿ERES IMBÉCIL O QUÉ TE PASA? - unas voces extrañas se escucharon en el exterior de la celda - DE TODAS LAS PUTAS CELDAS VAS Y LA METES A ESA ¡HAZME EL FAVOR Y MÉTELA EN OTRA! ¡YA!

Un hombre asustado entró y agarró las cadenas de Mina con fuerza, arrastrándola con violencia hacia el exterior.

-No te atrevas a tocarla con esas manos, escoria - amenazó Doflamingo con furia notable.

El hombre enseguida se erizó y aflojó las cadenas, permitiendo que Mina se levantase y comenzara a caminar sin oponer resistencia. Antes de salir por la puerta, Mina se giró para ver por última vez a aquel hombre.

Al primer hombre que había amado como familia en su vida.

-Si nos vemos en otra vida, espero que esta vez ambos lo hagamos mejor.

La última vez que la vio, Mina le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

La puerta se cerró y Doflamingo se dejó caer.

¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Por qué sentía ese agujero en su corazón?

Mentira. Recordó que una vez se sintió igual.

Cuando vio el cadáver de su madre postrado en aquella cama llena de basura y ratas. Y también cuando atravesó el pecho de Roci con las balas de su pistola.

Doflamingo era un hombre complicado. Adoraba el poder por encima de todas las cosas. Adoraba los placeres que le podía ofrecer la vida y disfrutaba de manera genuina del sufrimiento ajeno. Y no, no se arrepentía de ninguna de las acciones que había cometido en su vida. Pero cuando hablaba de ella, las cosas cambiaban.

Sí, Donquixote Doflamingo era muchas cosas. Pero si había algo que era sagrado para él, una única maldita cosa en ese mundo asqueroso y despreciable, era su familia.

Era ella.

Esa niña que, aunque no quería verlo, había cuidado y amado como a su propia hija.

Y sólo ella tenía la capacidad de hacerlo sentir así.

* * *

Cuando vio a aquella niña de cabello pálido y ojos morados, sentada y rodeada entre las llamas, lo supo enseguida.

Al mirarla a los ojos pudo ver que claramente era la hija del imbécil de su hermano. La misma cara, el mismo pelo desordenado y la misma expresión penosa y lastimosa.

No podía soportarlo. No permitiría que esa cría se convirtiese en el mismo desperdicio de ser humano que su tonto hermano.

Los años pasaron y la niña continuó a su lado.

Nunca pudo dormir bien por las noches a menos que se emborrachara, por lo que en la mesilla de noche de su cuarto siempre reposaría una botella del licor que fuese de preferencia, normalmente vino.

Su complexión le hacía casi inmune a las drogas o sedantes. Las pesadillas lo perseguían desde que era tan sólo un niño y jamás se pudo deshacer de ellas.

Hasta que esa niña apareció.

Las noches que la cría insistía en dormir con él resultaron ser las mejores y más tranquilas. Durante un par de horas podía tener la mente en blanco completamente, sin tormentos ni malos recuerdos.

Aquello, que comenzó como un capricho puntual, acabó haciéndose rutina. Ver la cara de esa niña le hacía definitivamente sentirse mejor.

Sin darse cuenta, acabó pasando jornadas enteras con ella. Durante las comidas ordenó que se sentara permanentemente a su lado y durante las noches ambos permanecían juntos. Él no se había dado cuenta, pero sus actos provocaron que el resto de la Donquixote Family desarrollara celos hacia la pequeña, ocasionándole más de un momento complicado.

Sorprendentemente, la niña resultó ser útil, o al menos mucho más que el idiota de su hermano pequeño. La inteligencia de la que su hermano menor carecía, a su hija le sobraba. Y si algo bueno heredó de él, fue esa monstruosa fuerza física poco coherente con el cuerpo de una niña de cinco años.

Odiaba sus propios ojos, pero comenzó a apreciar los de aquella niña. Nunca fue expresiva, pero la encontraba encantadora a su manera. Y con el tiempo, se percató que las pocas sonrisas que mostraba únicamente eran para él.

Eso lo volvió codicioso. Sentir que era algo exclusivo para él lo hizo querer monopolizarlo.

-No necesitas amigos, me tienes a mi - le solía repetir cuando la veía interactuar con otros niños.

-¡Vale! - asentía la niña con alegría a pesar del verdadero significado tras esas palabras. Doflamingo pensaba que la niña parecía un perro, siempre meneando su cola al ver a su amo. Y eso lo hacía sentir satisfecho.

Pero era inevitable. Comenzó a crecer.

-Conocerá a alguien y se irá. Te abandonará Doffy - solían repetirle Trébol y Diamante - Si quieres que se quede debes asegurarte de que nadie más la quiera.

Y así lo hizo. Acabó siendo convencido para enviarla a la guerra. Pero cuando regresó, algo la cambió, pero no le importó porque Diamante tuvo razón, dejó de interactuar con los demás por completo. Ahora sólo sonreiría para él.

Pero la sonrisa que más atesoraba dejó de aparecer en su rostro. Ella simplemente dejó de hacerlo para todos. Y aquello lo enfureció, porque ahora era igual que el resto.

Y más años pasaron. Más batallas, más poder, más rencor... más odio.

Lo que fue lo más preciado para él dejó de serlo, o al menos dejó de tener el significado que tenía antes.

Al verla recordaba a su hermano, y eso lo enfurecía y lo confundía. ¿Quería matarla o mantenerla a su lado?

A veces se paraba a su lado mientras dormía, pensando en si debía hacer que dejara de respirar. Pero al final siempre la dejaba vivir un día más.

Aquel día la llevó a Marijoa por su título, pero jamás imaginó lo que ocurrió. Cuando la vio entre aquellos escombros, convertida en una bola de carne quemada y sangre coagulada, sintió arcadas. Sintió algo muy confuso dentro de él. Entró en pánico y amenazó a los doctores con sus vidas si no conseguían mantenerla con vida.

Lo que pensó que había desaparecido, volvió a él. O más bien nunca desapareció, simplemente estaba escondido.

Permaneció días enteros a su lado, temiendo que nunca despertara. Que lo último que viese de ella era sangre y olor a tiras de carne quemada le aterraba. Pero ella finalmente despertó.

Y ella siguió cambiando hasta el punto que él no la pudo reconocer. Su cabeza se llenó de estupideces sin sentido. Las mismas tonterías que su padre y su hermano decían. Las mismas tonterías por las que murieron por sus propias manos.

No iba a permitir que ella también muriera por esas estúpidas ideas. Ella no podía abandonarlo también, era todo lo que realmente tenía. Doflamingo sabía que Trébol sólo buscaba sacarle el máximo provecho, y que el resto de la Donquixote Family no eran más que perros fieles que obedecían órdenes ciegas. Sabía que lo admiraban por su fuerza y poder.

Esa niña era distinta. Las sonrisas que le regalaba eran sinceras ¿Ese aprecio que sentía por ella era por compartir la misma sangre? No pudo evitar malcriarla desde el principio. Frenó sus acciones enviándola a la guerra, porque temía encariñarse demasiado con ella.

Pero ella hizo lo mismo que ellos. Lo traicionó por las mismas putas ideas que esos dos. Las mismas palabras, los mismos pensamientos ¿Por qué eran incapaces de vivir como él les decía que lo hiciesen?

Si esos tres lo hubiesen seguido incondicionalmente él los habría protegido hasta el fin de sus días. Lo habría dado todo por ellos sin dudarlo ¿Por qué debían ser igual de idiotas? ¿Acaso era algo hereditario y que desgraciadamente él no había heredado?

Apuntó su arma a su cabeza. La misma historia que con su padre y su hermano. Puso el dedo sobre el gatillo.

Pero fue incapaz de disparar.

Esa maldita cría lo había envenenado, lo había vuelto loco. ¿Si no, por qué dudaba tanto?

La dejó inconsciente y la abandonó en Green Ball, deseando de manera genuina no volver a verla nunca más. Tal vez así esa ansiedad e inquietud desaparecerían de su interior.

Y durante muchos años fue así. Pensó que la había olvidado por completo.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo. El mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos, la misma mirada muerta... las mismas estúpidas ideas...

Ver que había crecido tanto le hizo sentir de nuevo algo extraño. Sintió envidia de aquellos que pudieron verlo ¿Por qué diablos seguía pensando así?

Esperó recibir odio, pero la maldita cría no dijo nada de eso, sólo palabras que lo enfurecieron y lo confundieron. Justo como en el pasado.

¿Qué diablos quería más de él? Solo ella lo ponía así.

¿Y encima osaba largarse tras esas palabras?

Dice que, a pesar de todo, siempre lo ha querido ¿Y se marcha sin más? ¿Deja implícito un sentimiento de padre-hija y se marcha para ser ejecutada por una panda da idiotas? Sentía que solo él tenía el derecho de quitar la vida de esa mocosa. Solo él.

Era detestable.

Patética.

Lo enfurecía.

La odiaba.

La quería.

Se arrepentía del día que decidió llevarla con él y no venderla a la casa de subastas.

Sí, porque tal vez entonces no sentiría ese dolor. El dolor de un padre que perdía a la hija que había criado.


	38. Capítulo 38: Compañeros de celda

**Capítulo 38**

¿Qué mejor plan que permanecer en una cárcel húmeda y maloliente al lado de tu mejor amigo?

-Joder, en menos de un año ya van dos veces.

-Y las que te faltan.

-Cállate Killer - Kid estaba de muy malhumor.

Había sido patético caer en aquella trampa, pero aún estaba muy malherido de la lucha con Kaido.

Heat, Wires y el resto habían conseguido evitar ser capturados gracias a las órdenes de su capitán, y estaban reuniendo a sus aliados para provocar un motín y poder rescatarlo a él y a su segundo de abordo.

No había nada que hacer en aquel lugar, así que cuando los guardas les avisaron que a partir de hoy iban a tener una nueva compañera de habitación sintieron curiosidad.

Y más al descubrir que dicha compañera iba a ser la amante de Trafalgar. Lo cual

Cuando la trajeron, no la dejaron encadenada como a ellos.

La trataron como si fuera una bestia salvaje. A pesar de que ella no opuso la más mínima resistencia, los guardias la encadenaron con las manos atadas a la pared. También pusieron una cadena en el cuello a modo de collar, y otra más en las piernas, evitando que si quiera pudiese ponerse de pie. Le pusieron un bozal parecido al que llevó Mugiwara en la prisión de Udon y la dejaron tirada junto a ellos.

-Vaya, y luego dicen que yo no trato bien a las damas - comentó Kid de manera casual.

El pelirrojo y la chica cruzaron miradas. Ella no podía hablar por el bozal, a parte de hacer sonidos aleatorios.

-¿Cómo diablos pueden hacerle eso? Ni que fuera un puto dragón o algo - la miró - En fin, supongo que te sonamos al menos, pero por si acaso, mi nombre es Eustass Kid, capitán de los piratas Kid. Y el idiota de al lado es mi amigo Killer.

-Hey - dijo sin más el rubio.

Ella gruñó.

-Joder, si vais a traernos un compañero, al menos que sea uno que pueda hablar.

* * *

Tras un par de horas, finalmente llegó alguien. Era un hombre alto y vestido de blanco.

-Joder Kid - susurró Killer - Es el CP0

-¿El puto CP0? ¿Qué coño quieren de nosotros?

-No vengo por vosotros, imbéciles - contestó el agente con normalidad - Vengo a ver a la hermosa señorita que tenéis al lado.

Ambos la miraron. Era cierto, recordaban que era revolucionaria.

El hombre entró a la celda, pero ella no hizo ningún movimiento o sonido.

-Vaya, veo que no han sido muy hospitalarios - se rió - Bueno, tampoco pareces habladora, así que no creo que importe demasiado.

Mandó a traer una silla y se sentó enfrente de ella, y al lado de los dos piratas.

-Bueno, es molesto que no estemos a solas, pero tendrás que perdonar que no sea una cita en privado- se puso unos guantes blancos - Te contaré las reglas. Yo pregunto y tú contestas, y cuanto más colabores intentaré que tu muerte sea menos desagradable.

Mina no hizo ningún sonido.

-Los 11 Jurados han decretado que eres culpable de alta traición al Gobierno Mundial, por lo que serás ejecutada en la horca. Pero si me tocas las narices, es posible que te acuse de bruja y te mande a la hoguera, así que colabora.

Kid y Killer se miraron atónitos. ¿La iban a torturar enfrente de ellos?

El hombre se levantó y, sin previo aviso, le dio una patada en el estómago a la chica.

-¡Hey! ¡Ni siquiera le has preguntado!

-¿Y tú quién coño eres?

-No te importa, pedazo de mierda.

-Mira, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo pelirrojo, así que cállate la boca o haré lo mismo contigo.

Kid miró a Mina, la cual permanecía tirada en el suelo, intentando respirar con el bozal, el cual lo hacía bastante complicado.

El hombre continuó golpeándola con fuerza tanto en la cara como en el cuerpo, hasta que empezó a vomitar sangre, pero, a causa del bozal, empezó a ahogarse con ella.

-No es divertido si te ahogas, supongo que te lo quitaré y continuaremos más tarde. Esto ha sido una advertencia, espero que cuando vuelva estés receptiva, guapa.

La paliza duró aproximadamente media hora, hasta que la chica perdió el conocimiento. El agente suspiró.

Miró a ambos piratas.

-Cuando se digne a despertar, decidle que espero encontrarla más receptiva mañana.

Kid le devolvió la mirada con rabia.

* * *

_-Un par de horas más tarde-_

Mina abrió los ojos con dificultad. Le costaba respirar y notaba un dolor muy agudo en las costillas.

Lo bueno es que parecía que le habían quitado aquel bozal de metal, por lo que al menos ahora podía hablar.

-Hey ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el pirata que se encontraba atado a su lado. Mina recordó su nombre.

-Eustass Kid...

La revolucionaria intentó ponerse de rodillas. Comenzó a toser sangre. Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos.

Tenía moratones en los pómulos y la mandíbula, y su boca estaba completamente manchada de sangre.

-Vaya - comenzó a hablar con dificultad, aunque con un tono sarcástico - Que el destino me permitiese coincidir con Eustass Kid me hace sentir afortunada.

-Estás herida, pero te las arreglas para ser igual de molesta que él - contestó volteando los ojos.

-¿Hm?

-Oh vamos, tú y Trafalgar sois unos bastardos. Dios los cría y ellos se juntan.

-Law... - se mostró pensativa - ¿Qué tal está?

-¿Y yo que coño sé? Mejor que tú y yo desde luego.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada. Encontraba encantador los modales del pirata. Era como un cachorro de tigre intentando gruñir.

-Tengo entendido que mantienes una relación con Trafalgar - interrumpió Killer - ¿No debería venir en tu ayuda?

-No hay ningún motivo para que él venga a Impel Down - contestó con indiferencia.

-Bueno, eso es cierto ¿Pero no sois amantes?

Ella soltó una carcajada corta y sin fuerzas.

-¿Qué diablos creéis que tenemos él y yo?

-Os vi en Wano, no sé si te acuerdas, guapa.Y desde luego no parecías ajenos el uno del otro.

-Por dios, Eustass. Soy revolucionaria y él pirata ¿Acaso pensáis que somos una pareja feliz ansiando el compromiso, tres hijos y una casa con jardín?

-Mira que yo no soy romántico... - contestó con una gota de sudor tras la cabeza y volteando los ojos.

-Será un milagro si consigo salir de aquí con vida, y él tiene sus propias ambiciones. Law no es idiota, sabe lo que hay y hasta dónde se puede llegar. Además, no es que sepa que yo estoy aquí.

-Él parece bastante interesado en ti - dijo Killer.

-No sabía que los piratas de Kid ahora eran celestinas - contestó con burla.

Ambos piratas se miraron molestos.

-Jamás pensé que lo diría, pero creo que siento lástima por el pobre bastardo de Trafalgar...

Ella sonrió levemente.

* * *

La tortura iniciaba todos los días.

El agente del CP0 entraba y la golpeaba con diferentes accesorios, intentando encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas, hasta que ella terminaba desmayándose.

Al hombre imaginación no le faltaba, la había azotado con látigos, cables, cuerdas de esparto... hasta un día se hartó e incluso intentó hacerla hablar mientras la molía con una tabla de madera.

Kid y Killer fueron testigos diarios de lo que ocurría dentro de la celda. A pesar de que ella no gritaba, ver cómo aquel hombre se divertía con ella hasta hacerla perder el conocimiento empezó a afectarles también. Eran piratas violentos, pero incluso para ellos esa situación era demasiado duro.

Les costaba mantener la mirada ante los golpes que la mujer recibía. Además, cada día el hombre era más violento con ella.

Al quinto día, la pelirrosa empezó a tener espasmos de dolor involuntarios y temblaba.

Pero nunca gritó. Nunca. Ni un mísero sonido.

Ambos comenzaron a admirar de cierta manera la determinación de aquella mujer.

-Bueno, ya sabes. Supongo que continuaremos con esto hasta que te dignes a hablar, y créeme, tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Cuántos hombres tenéis y cómo están posicionadas vuestras filas? - intentó decir el agente con tono amenazante.

Ella se burló.

-¿Enserio me crees tan idiota? - sonrió con una mueca - Rómpeme el cuello con la soga, no vas a sacar nada.

El agente le sumergió la cabeza en un barreño de agua.

-Podemos seguir así toda la tarde, muñeca.

Le sacó la cabeza y dejó que ésta respirara antes de volver a meterla en el agua.

El procedimiento se repitió varias veces más, hasta que Mina cayó al suelo casi con la cara morada, a punto de la asfixia.

-Reconozco que aguantas bien, pero mi paciencia no es infinita - la agarró del pelo.

Ella le escupió en la cara.

-Eres una perra salvaje ¿eh? - empezó a ahorcarla con las cadenas y a levantarla, aprovechando que era más alto que ella - Esto es un adelanto de tu futuro, así que deberías reconsiderar ayudarme.

La soltó de golpe y se marchó.

Mientras Mina recuperaba el aliento, los piratas se acercaron a ella para intentar socorrerla.

-¿Y luego dicen que yo soy un salvaje? - Ya había presenciado varios interrogatorios, y hasta para alguien como él eran difíciles de ver - Aunque he de reconocer que aguantas mejor de lo que pensaba, joder niña, estás hecha de acero.

-He sido entrenada para que me mutilen si hace falta, unos segundos sin oxígeno no me van a matar - contestó ella sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Pueden drogarte, entonces no tendrían que hacer todo este circo - dijo Killer.

-Les gustaría, pero tampoco pueden drogarme. Soy inmune a todas ellas, y a 37 tipos de venenos diferentes. Ni la puta morfina me hace efecto - contestó con desagrado.

-Alucinante - contestó Killer - ¿Te entrenaron para eso también?

-Sí para los venenos. Para las drogas es más bien un defecto de familia. Nuestro hígado digamos que es...muy veloz.

Era cierto. A su tío le pasaba igual. Eran inmunes a todo tipo de sustancias alucinógenas. Era imposible drogarlos, pero eso implicaba que drogas para usos médicos, como la morfina, eran también inservibles. Curiosamente, lo único que su hígado especial parecía no tolerar era el alcohol, aunque necesitaba grandes cantidades para que le hiciese efecto.

Suspiró una vez más.

-Te noto estresada - comentó Kid en tono de burla.

-Por primera vez en mi vida creo que no tengo plan B - contestó ella mirando al vacío. Estaba muy cansada de todo - Ya he cumplido lo que se esperaba de mi, tal vez sea hora de dejarme ir...

-Esa es la gilipollez más grande que he escuchado en mi vida - le dijo el pelirrojo totalmente serio - ¿Tu único motivo para seguir viva son las órdenes de tu superior? ¿Es que acaso eres incapaz de pensar por ti misma?

Mina lo miró molesta.

-¿Y qué consejos me puede dar el gran capitán Eustass Kid?

-Joder ¿Acaso no tienes ninguna otra meta en tu vida? ¿Un sueño?

Sueños... nunca en su vida se había planteado tener un sueño. Nació sin patria, abandonada en una base de la marina en tierra neutra, después fue adoptada por Doflamingo, y pensó que el mayor logro que podía alcanzar en su vida era ser recompensada por él. Y cuando por fin decidió empezar a tomar las riendas de su vida, trabajar para la Armada Revolucionaria se había vuelto su motivo para seguir adelante.

-Eres revolucionaria ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué te uniste a ellos?

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

-Porque quería ser libre...

-¿Y crees que pudriéndote en la cárcel vas a cumplirlo?

Tras mirarlo con sorpresa, sonrió de manera genuina. Sin mueca de burla ni ironía.

-Eres más profundo de lo que esperaba, Eustass.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó. Podía entender a aquel bastardo de Trafalgar. Ah, joder, era su tipo completamente.

-Pero... - Killer se unió a la conversación - ¿Qué quieres decir con ser libre?

Otra pregunta que jamás se había planteado. Miró confundida al suelo ¿Qué es lo que realmente quería? ¿Qué significaba para ella "ser libre"?

-Sólo sé... que he vivido toda mi vida ayudando a otros a cumplir sus sueños... Quiero saber qué es lo que se siente al tener una motivación propia... Quiero sentir que mi vida tuvo algún significado más allá que servir para la guerra...

Aquello no se lo esperaban ambos piratas. La vieron verdaderamente confundida. Era más compleja y profunda de lo que se esperaría de alguien con una apariencia tan joven. Era una mujer compleja, tal vez por eso a Law le gustaba tanto.

-Bueno - le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa - Entonces definitivamente no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados aquí dentro ¿No crees?

* * *

Aquel hombre de guantes blancos había entrado un par de veces, siempre intentando que la pelirrosa soltara algo de información a base de violencia, pero nunca consiguió resultados.

El agente, miró con desprecio a la chica.

-Eres realmente impresionante - apretó los puños.

Pensó que la muerte de aquel patético Tenryubito la habría desgastado lo suficiente como para que cantara, pero parecía no ser el caso. Ya no sabía con qué amenazarla, pues su otro familiar parecía ser Doflamingo, y apostaba que si amenazaba con matar al pirata le estaría haciendo un favor.

-Honestamente ¿No es tu existencia ya lo bastante patética como para que sigas haciéndote la dura?

Mina no contestó.

-Tu madre te abandonó, tu padre fue asesinado por la persona que te secuestró y ésta te acabó intentando asesinar también - se agachó y le agarró la cara -Llevas siendo perseguida toda tu vida ¿No estás cansada?

Ella le escupió en la cara.

-Bueno - se secó el rostro - Supongo que alguien que jamás ha sido amada por nadie como tú no tiene nada que perder - se levantó y la arrastró con ella, tumbándola - Me he estado conteniendo porque te considero más un animal que una mujer, pero ahora que te veo bien, eres bastante atractiva.

Aquello la descolocó. Su mirada era diferente. No era ajena a esa mirada, muchos hombres la habían visto de la misma manera, y ella había aprendido a manejar aquello en su propio beneficio, pero la situación era ahora diferente.

Estaba muy malherida y encadenada.

¿Y encima enfrente de aquellos dos? Le molestó pensar en aquello. Tener que soportar semejante humillación enfrente de dos piratas... Cerró los dientes con fuerza.

Killer miró a Kid, el cual había llegado a la misma conclusión que su amigo. Aquello no pintaba nada bien para ella.

El hombre comenzó a pegarle con fuerza hasta que ella comenzó a toser sangre. Su cuerpo entero estaba adolorido y llevaba varios días sin poder dormir, así que el cansancio estaba definitivamente haciendo su mella en ella. No tenía energías para defenderse de un hombre que estaba prácticamente al mismo nivel de fuerza que ella, y encima completamente sano.

Tras aquella brutal paliza, el hombre comenzó a tocarla.

Era consciente que resultaba atractiva para los demás, no era estúpida. Ella por su parte había adquirido una personalidad juguetona para intentar suplir su rostro inexpresivo, el cual podía ser inconveniente para la gran mayoría de misiones que requerían un mínimo de habilidades sociales. Era más fácil engañar a los hombres si jugabas con ellos a si les mostrabas una cara vacía.

Sin embargo, todavía tenía el típico orgullo de la realeza, así que jamás llegó a intimar con ninguno de los hombres con los que jugó.

Las manos de aquel hombre le daban escalofríos y asco. Intentó oponer resistencia, pero estaba encadenada y malherida.

Suspiró, aquella situación era inevitable. Agradecía no ser virgen, porque si no el proceso sería mucho más traumático. Tal vez si pensaba en algo más agradable podría dejar que el hombre se confiara y después quitárselo de alguna manera de encima cuando tuviese la guardia baja.

Cerró los ojos.

Tal vez si pensaba en él la experiencia sería más llevadera. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada que perder.


	39. Capítulo 39: Una noche divertida

**Aviso: El capítulo tiene escenas gore y un poco subidas de tono (¿?). Si esto te incomoda o no te gusta, mejor pasa al siguiente capítulo. Llevo unos días pensando en hacer un capítulo lemon (ejemsexoejem), pero no sé si me saldría bien jaja ¡Hay gente que tiene un talento impresionante para escribir esas clase de escenas! ¿Qué opináis? Además creo que publicaré la historia en inglés, por si la veis por ahí en otra página que sepáis que soy yo jajaja.**

**Y sí. Eliminé y volví a subir el capítulo por un pequeño cambio hecho, pero el capítulo 40 sigue siendo el mismo, así que tranquilos.**

**En fin ¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 39**

_-Hace un par de meses, en Wano-_

¿Por qué siempre que la veía resurgía ese sentimiento extraño de su interior? Había estado con decenas de mujeres, pero ninguna le hacía sentir igual. Y esa incómoda sensación de que la conocía de antes (sabiendo que era imposible) le rondaba constantemente en la cabeza.

La presencia de esa mujer era impredecible y rara. Tal como aparecía, se iba de nuevo. Estaba harto de esa situación que lo enloquecía. Si creía que él era un hombre paciente, se equivocaba. Y mucho.

Cuando por fin encontraron un momento a solas, Law la arrinconó, asegurándose de que al menos, durante unos malditos minutos se quedase quieta.

-¿Por qué siempre acabo siendo yo el abandonado? No sé quién diablos eres en verdad, pero de algún modo siempre acabas en mis pensamientos, hasta cuando no quiero.

Ella lo miró sin saber muy bien qué decir. Estaba claramente confundida. Esa cara hizo que el pirata empezara a animarse, era bastante inexpresiva, pero aquellas muecas le resultaban encantadoras. Le tentaba a encontrar todo el repertorio.

-¿No vas a decir nada? - se dio cuenta de que quería jugar con ella, tal y como ésta siempre hacía con él. Por una vez no iba a permitir que esa mujer fuese quien se burlase de él. Tenía una reputación que mantener al fin y al cabo.

-Eres un hombre bastante difícil de complacer ¿Te lo habían dicho alguna vez? - contestó ella con una gota tras la cabeza.

-No eres tonta Mina, sabes perfectamente la clase de hombre que soy ¿Crees que de verdad puedes jugar conmigo y no pretender que vaya a tomar cartas en el asunto? No estoy hecho de piedra.

Aquello, por algún motivo, la molestó bastante.

-Vaya - sonrió con burla - Se nota que en el fondo sigues siendo un pirata. Pero qué hombre tan avaricioso.

-No intentes jugar conmigo - se acercó peligrosamente a ella - ¿Realmente no hay nada entre nosotros para ti? ¿Es que no me miras de la misma forma en la que yo te miro a ti?

-¿Es que acaso no sabes cómo puede acabar esto? - ¿acaso no le importaba que ella fuese revolucionaria? - Mi trabajo implica cosas muy desagradables.

-¿Te recuerdo que estás hablando con un pirata? - contestó molesto.

Mina lo miró seria.

-¿Es cosa mía o tal vez no te tomas enserio la clase de vida que he decidido llevar?

Law se quedó parado. Ella empezaba a parecer molesta, y definitivamente no era eso lo que buscaba. Suspiró molesto. No quería excusas, si no tan sólo una maldita respuesta de su boca.

-Te lo voy a intentar preguntar de una forma más sencilla - posó una de sus manos en la pared, arrinconándola - ¿Tengo una mínima posibilidad?

¿Era Law alguien tan importante para ella? En su vida las prioridades siempre habían estado más que claras, pero últimamente comenzaba a dudar. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él hasta el punto que le habían llamado la atención ¿No era eso una clara muestra para él?

Ah, es cierto. Era imposible que él supiese eso.

Sí, había hombres definitivamente mejores que él. Siempre había pensado Sabo era hermoso, como un príncipe de cuento de hadas con esos ojos azules y cabello dorado y ondulado. Sin embargo la relación que había entre ambos era más fraternal, y lo mismo se aplicaba a sus otros dos compañeros.

Nunca había tenido ningún tipo de relación con otro hombre fuera de la de compañeros de trabajo, fraternal o subordinados.

Law no era un compañero, ni un subordinado, ni mucho menos un hermano.

¿Qué era él para ella?

No era ajena del todo a las relaciones. Había presenciado de cerca como Doflamingo seducía y después tiraba a cientos de mujeres con palabras dulces y noches de pasión que para él no significaban nada. ¿Acaso él pensaba igual que su tío? ¿También la usaría y la tiraría como parte de sus conquistas?

Miró de reojo al moreno. Sus ojos afilados y dorados se cruzaron con los suyos. Un hombre deseado por muchas y alcanzado por muy pocas. Un hombre con lista de espera.

Y sin embargo, en el fondo no le importaba tanto que tan sólo la quisiera usar de esa forma. Pensó que Koala se enfadaría con ella por pensar de esa forma.

-¿Hm? - el moreno le sonrió - ¿Es cosa mía o no puedes quitarme la mirada de encima?

Aquella actitud tan confiada la irritaba, pero también le gustaba.

-Capitán - lo miró inexpresiva mientras ladeaba la cabeza - Eres un hombre muy raro ¿Lo sabías?

Law se aguantó la risa. Esos ojos y ese tono de voz tan robóticos podían resultar intimidantes y extraños para muchos. Pero para él eran adorables. Conocía la diferencia entre su personalidad real y la que mostraba tras esa sonrisa ensayada para evitar preguntas innecesarias. Tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto cuando era inexpresiva, porque demostraba que había dejado de lado la sonrisa forzada.

-Pienso mucho en ti ¿sabes?

-Yo también.

-No, no tanto como yo - la distancia entre los dos era casi inexistente - ¿De verdad crees que soy la clase de hombre que va rogando por una mísera muestra de afecto a una mujer?

La revolucionaria empezó a sentir que el corazón le latía con prisa. Le encantaba ese hombre, más que ninguno.

El moreno agarró con suavidad su rostro con ambas manos, sin saber qué reacción esperar.

Cuando vio una sonrisa confiada y burlona, supo que estaba bien.

Juntó su boca con la suya. Joder ¿De verdad le había costado tanto llegar a ese punto? Empezó a jugar con su lengua y, de pronto, paró de golpe. No la veía molesta en lo absoluto.

-Voy a necesitar más que un beso para perdonarte ¿sabes?

Ella sonrió, pero su mirada desviada indicaba que estaba confundida con esas palabras.

El pirata sonrió. Ella era tan divertida.

¿Cuántas veces habían hecho esto? Desde que estuvo con él y su tripulación aquella vez que se la encontraron después de la guerra de Marineford han seguido con el mismo juego. Su relación había sido física desde hacía casi dos años, pero él sabía que quería más.

Aumentó la intensidad del beso y, cuando notó que su compañera de juegos parecía tener la guardia más baja, se dio cuenta que tal vez quería más y no un simple beso de adolescentes. El ya era un chico grande al fin y al cabo.

No notó rechazo por la otra parte, así que continuó con el plan.

Iba a ser una noche divertida.

* * *

Se despertó con el sonido del metal dilatándose.

Miró confundida hacia los lados, intentando ubicarse. Descubrió una espalda tatuada acostada a su lado.

Recordó que estaba en el submarino del pirata. Habían decidido continuar la fiesta en él, ya que se encontraba atracado en la costa de Wano, donde su compañero estaba recuperándose de la reciente operación.

Se sintió culpable, pero a medias. Ella estaba ahí, al lado de un hombre atractivo, mientras Kota estaba recuperándose de un derrame cerebral a pocos metros. Si éste se enteraba la mataría.

Suspiró, pero se rió para sus adentros.

Ese maldito pirata había conseguido marearla. Recordaba perfectamente todo lo ocurrido y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Reconocía que el moreno sabía tratar a una mujer.

Le molestó pensar de dónde diablos había adquirido semejante práctica y experiencia.

Law, aún dormido, se dio la vuelta para acomodarse. Mina lo miró detenidamente.

Sí, era un hombre magnífico. Atractivo, inteligente e interesante. Además de gran amante.

"Qué diablos estoy pensando" se dijo a sí misma por dentro "No tengo ningún derecho a encariñarme de él".

Conocía su trabajo, los peligros y riesgos. Sabía que las probabilidades de que sobreviviera en un periodo corto de tiempo eran casi nulas. Pero aún así, quería disfrutar un mínimo de la vida, se lo merecía.

Volvió a pensar en la noche anterior. Se sonrojó.

"Ahora entiendo un poco mejor a Violet".

Un hombre que sabe moverse bien es peligroso. En más de un sentido.

* * *

Law despertó. Abrió los ojos y miró a su lado.

Vacío.

Se rió por lo bajo. Por supuesto.

Era imposible que esa maldita mujer se quedara quieta incluso después de pasar la noche juntos.

Tenían sexo desde hacía dos años y pensaba que a estas alturas su relación sería un poco más íntima, pero esa mujer seguía confundiéndolo. ¿Acaso no era especial para ella? Estaba más que convencido de que él había sido su primera experiencia aquella primera noche que pasaron juntos hacía ya casi dos años.

No necesitó que se lo dijera, lo notó enseguida, al fin y al cabo él no era ningún primerizo en el asunto. No dijo nada, pues conociéndola probablemente la haría molestarse, así que simplemente cambió de táctica. Aún así, el que fuese nueva no hizo para nada que la noche fuese aburrida.

Y desde ese encuentro, siempre que se encontraban no podían evitarlo. Quería más de ella, mucho más de lo que tenía. Esos encuentros ocasionales no eran suficientes para él. Y aunque sonara raro viniendo de un hombre como él, esperaba un nivel mínimo de conexión sentimental.

Y si se iba de una manera tan precoz no podía hacer nada más que desearla más.

-Me gustaría que esto ocurriese más veces...

Sabía que las muestras de afecto de la revolucionaria se las administraba a cuentagotas, pero eso lo motivaba más aún. Al fin y al cabo, le gustaban los desafíos.

Sonrió y decidió empezar a ponerse en marcha. Se vistió y salió de su camarote para comer algo antes de irse a continuar con el plan para derrotar a Kaido.

Para su sorpresa, había unas cuantas personas más en la cocina del submarino: Shachi y Jean Bart.

-Buenos días - saludó con normalidad. Eso era inesperado, pensó que estaban solos.

-Bu...buenos días capitán - contestó el chico de las gafas de sol.

Law los miró un poco de reojo. El primero estaba completamente sonrojado, mientras que el segundo parecía bastante incómodo. Se sentó, esperando que le sirviesen el desayuno, como de costumbre.

-No sabía que hubiese alguien en el submarino - actuó con indiferencia, sólo para ver sus divertidas reacciones - ¿Cuándo llegasteis?

-¿Quién? ¿Nosotros? ¡No! No nos malinterprete - comenzó Shachi a hablar con nerviosismo mientras le servía el desayuno en la mesa temblando como un flan - No sabíamos que estaba aquí... vinimos a ver qué tal estaba el paciente...

Ah, era cierto, el compañero de Mina seguía ingresado y alguien debía mantenerlo vigilado. Y definitivamente él no lo estaba haciendo.

-Es cierto, error mío - dijo sin darle más importancia al asunto, pero le divertía ver a su nakama rojo como un tomate.

Estaba claro que ambos habían escuchado, pero ¿por qué alguien de 27 años como Shachi seguía comportándose como una doncella? Él no era tampoco ningún caballero que se reservara para el matrimonio. Lo había visto perseguir a mujeres como un perro ¿A qué venía esa cara sonrojada entonces?

La situación era cómica para el capitán, y le gustaba burlarse un poco de sus subordinados de vez en cuando. Eran adorables a su manera. Esta vez no iba a ser ninguna excepción. Sonrió con malicia.

-¿Saludasteis a Mina al salir?

Ambos volvieron a sonrojarse violentamente, Jean Bart incluso se atragantó con el zumo que se estaba tomando.

Law se aguantó las ganas de reírse.

-No...No la vimos salir... - contestó torpemente Shachi, desviando la mirada de la de su capitán.

-¿Entonces sabíais que estaba ella aquí? - preguntó sonriendo.

-¡No! Es... ¡Tú has hablado de ella y lo he deducido! - cada segundo que pasaba sudaba más - ¡Capitán! - comenzó a lloriquear.

-Bueno, ella os envía saludos.

-Ya, bueno... Espero que precisamente nosotros no estuviésemos en vuestra conversación... - Jean Bart tampoco parecía por la labor de continuar la broma.

Law estalló a carcajadas, dejando a ambos piratas muy confundidos.

-¿A qué vienen esas caras de doncellas avergonzadas? - dijo mientras intentaba calmar su risa - No es que nunca hayáis hecho nada de lo que ha pasado ahí dentro.

-¡Capitán!

-O tal vez sí, no sé qué hacéis en vuestra intimidad.

-¡Law!

Shachi únicamente se refería a él por su nombre de pila cuando estaba molesto, o en este caso, terriblemente avergonzado.

El moreno sonrió una vez más. Quizás no había despertado con la situación idónea, pero esta era definitivamente más divertida.

* * *

_-De vuelta al presente-_

Era desagradable. Muy desagradable.

A pesar de que intentó desviar sus pensamientos, aquello era imposible de ignorar.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar.

¿Enserio iba a ser violada en aquella celda y delante de dos piratas?

Se mordió los labios hasta sangrar.

Patético.

Intentó preparase psicológicamente para lo que iba a ocurrir, pero de pronto, escuchó un sonido seco pero fuerte.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. El hombre de blanco yacía a su lado con un enorme charco de sangre debajo de su cabeza.

Asombrada, volteó rápidamente. Los dos piratas que con los que compartía celda la miraron de vuelta. Estaban completamente liberados de sus cadenas.

-Supongo que nos debes una ¿No crees, guapa? - dijo Kid, pero sin malicia, lo cual resultaba curioso.

-¿Cómo diablos...

-¿Nos hemos liberados? Llevamos más tiempo que tú aquí y tenemos cosas que hacer fuera. Desde hace días que sabemos cómo liberarnos, pero salir de aquí con ese imbécil viniendo constantemente no era nada sencillo - suspiró.

Killer comenzó a ayudar a la chica a liberarse de sus cadenas juntos con la ayuda de la Akuma No Mi de Kid.

Cuando por fin se liberó, miró el cuerpo inconsciente de aquel hombre. Volvió a mirar a los piratas.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Te he reservado el derecho al golpe final, soy un hombre generoso.

Ella volvió su vista al agente. Le levantó la cabeza.

El agente parecía recobrar sus sentidos poco a poco. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio los de Mina.

-¿Pero qué...

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? - le preguntó con una bonita sonrisa.

El hombre aún estaba aturdido por el potente golpe, así que se tropezó en cuanto intentó levantarse de golpe.

-Espero que sí, porque será lo último que veas - sonrió.

-¡Tú! ¿¡Qué diablos...

Kid y Killer observaron como la revolucionaria clavó sus dedos en las cuencas de ojos de aquel personaje. Sus dedos penetraron como si estuviesen agarrando los agujeros de una bola de bolos.

Los gritos de dolor del hombre vibraron por todo Impel Down.

-¡PERRA!

Mina mantuvo la calma en todo momento.

-Ha sido bastante doloroso ¿sabes? Todo lo que me has hecho me refiero - comenzó a hablar mientras continuaba encajando sus dedos - Honestamente, debiste haberme puesto la soga cuando aún tuviste la oportunidad.

La pelirrosa sacó los dedos de golpe, llevándose los globos oculares con ella. Los lanzó al suelo y pisó la cabeza del hombre con fuerza.

-Y en el fondo soy muy mala ¿Sabes? - se acercó a él y le susurró con una voz suave - Aunque te perdonaré si los lames.

El hombre continuó gritando, pero finalmente buscó con desesperación los propios ojos con las manos. Empezó a temblar cuando finalmente los agarró con sus propias manos.

-Sigo esperando.

El hombre lamió lo que se le había indicado, mientras temblaba y vomitaba.

Kid y Killer estaban alucinando. Ni en sus más salvajes sueños imaginaban que ella sería así. Pensaban que simplemente lo mataría, no que lo humillaría de aquella manera.

El pelirrojo miró la sonrisa torcida de la revolucionaria. Conocía aquella mueca. La mueca de una persona completamente demente.

Sintió verdadera lástima por Law.

-Menuda perra loca te has buscado, Trafalgar.

* * *

Tras divertirse con el agente, Mina finalmente se cansó.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él? - preguntó Killer mientras miraba con cierta lástima a aquel despojo de ser humano - No es como que vaya a vivir mucho más.

Ella miró al hombre una vez más. Buscó un pedazo de metal oxidado y con cierto filo por la celda. Sonrió cuando lo encontró.

El hombre jadeaba de dolor.

-Esto es por Mjosgard.

Kid y Killer apartaron la mirada cuando ésta se tomó su tiempo para decapitar al hombre con aquel trozo oxidado de metal. Ella no desvió la mirada en ningún momento.

Finalmente, cuando la cabeza estaba completamente separada del torso, habló con un tono de voz que Kid encontró demencial.

-¿Estás contento? Has conseguido que esté completamente manchada con tu sangre - lanzó la cabeza al suelo - Asqueroso.

Intentó limpiarse la sangre como pudo. Ni siquiera se sintió bien al hacer eso. El dolor que sentía por la muerte de Mjosgard no disminuyó en lo más mínimo. Pensó que desquitarse con aquel hombre la haría sentirse mejor, pero se equivocó.

Miró al rubio y al pelirrojo. Ambos no parecían incómodos con la situación, si no más bien aburridos.

-Bueno, supongo que querréis respirar un poco de aire fresco ¿no?

* * *

**Aclaración:**

**Sí, ya dije desde el inicio del fic que iba a intentar hacer una historia más madura por encima de romántica. Honestamente me arrepiento de no haber profundizado más en su relación sexual desde los primeros capítulos, pero sí, ellos dos llevan acostándose desde que ella estuvo una temporada con los piratas del Corazón viajando. Creo que eventualmente haré un capítulo de flashback o algo para explicarlo mejor.**


	40. Capítulo 40: Haciendo nuevos amigos

**Capítulo 40**

Los tres corrieron por todo Impel Down, intentando pasar desapercibidos por los guardias, los cuales ya habían descubierto la carnicería que había en su celda a juzgar por los gritos y la cantidad de hombres moviéndose por el lugar.

-¿Enserio era necesario montar tal espectáculo? - regañó Killer a Mina - Si le hubieras cortado la cabeza desde el principio en lugar de haberlo hecho chillar como un cerdo no habríamos alertado a los guardias tan pronto.

-Lo siento- contestó ella con bastante desinterés.

Killer suspiró. Estupendo, ahora tenía que hacer de niñera para dos. Ya tenía suficiente con Kid, no necesitaba un niño nuevo.

Cuando alcanzaron los niveles superiores, Mina se desvió.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde diablos crees que vas? - le preguntó Kid molesto.

-Tienen mi espada, no puedo marcharme sin ella - contestó.

-Joder... ¡Vale! ¡Pero date prisa!

De pronto, ambos piratas escucharon el bramido de un animal, así que se voltearon.

El minotauro que vigilaba en el nivel 7 estaba justo delante de ellos.

-¿¡Qué diablos hace eso aquí!? ¿¡No vigila el último nivel!?

-Nos hemos fugado ¡Era obvio que todos nos estarían buscando! Debemos darnos prisa antes de que llegue el alcaide, será una molestia deshacerse de él.

Ambos sabían que podían superar a aquella bestia con facilidad, así que se pusieron en posición de ataque.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran moverse, un corte limpio y rápido separó la cabeza de la bestia de su cuello.

Ambos miraron a la responsable.

-¿Enserio? - dijo molesto Kid. Esperaba algo de acción después de haber estado encerrado tanto tiempo.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos irnos rápido - contestó ella mientras guardaba de nuevo su arma recién recuperada.

Los tres corrieron a toda prisa por las instalaciones de Impel Dawn.

-En cuando salgamos nos estarán esperando mis nakamas - empezó a hablar Kid - Espero que tú también tengas un plan.

-Por supuesto, me iré con vosotros.

-Espera justo ahí, guapa - dijo Kid mientras se reía nervioso - ¿Crees de verdad que voy a permitir que TÚ te subas A MI barco?

-Pues claro, Eustass Kid es un pirata bondadoso, no abandonaría a una dama a merced de sus enemigos ¿Verdad?

Killer comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Parece que tenemos un invitado, capitán - comentó aún riéndose.

-¿Dama? ¡Y una mierda! ¡No pienso meter a alguien como tú en mi... - vio como los otros dos lo dejaban atrás - ¡Joder!

* * *

_-En el barco de los piratas de Kid-_

-Vaya, veo que la limpieza no es vuestro fuerte - mencionó mientras tocaba el polvo que se veía con facilidad en la cubierta.

-Si buscas un ambiente libre de gérmenes te aconsejo que vayas agarrando la escoba tú misma - contestó Kid enfadado.

Ella sonrió. Encontraba encantador ese carácter tan amargado del pelirrojo, le recordaba a su nakama Kota.

Los piratas del barco se alegraron al volver a ver a su capitán y a su segundo de abordo, pero se quedaron de piedra al ver a una mujer a bordo.

Mientras Killer intentaba explicar la situación de manera resumida, Mina exploró la cubierta del _Victoria Punk_ (sí, ese era el nombre del navío).

-Tienes muy mal gusto, Eustass - comentó mientras tocaba con desagrado los detalles góticos y metaleros que tenía de decoración.

-Cállate, no necesito tus consejos de diseñadora de interiores - contestó el capitán pirata mientras volteaba los ojos - Y menos a alguien que está gorroneando de mi barco.

-Déjalo, está en plena pataleta - le dijo Killer en voz baja - En cuanto coma un poco se le pasará.

-Oh, ya veo.

-¡No digas "Oh, ya veo"! ¡Y Killer, deja de decir estupideces!

-¿Ves lo que te digo? - continuó Killer, sin hacer caso al pelirrojo.

-Tranquilo, tengo experiencia lidiando con personalidades...intensas.

-¿A QUIÉN COÑO LLAMAS INTENSO?

La pelirrosa y el enmascarado se rieron por lo bajo, intentando disimular la gracia que les hacía el pobre capitán.

-Capitán - interrumpió de pronto Heat - ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-Toma esta Vivre Card - contestó la revolucionaria mientras le entregaba un pedazo de papel a Heat.

-Frena ahí, guapa - interrumpió Kid - ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en la capitana de este barco?

-¿Es que tienes algún otro lugar al que ir?

El capitán se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos, mientras la joven levantaba una ceja esperando su respuesta.

-Yo...¡No tiene nada que ver! ¡Yo soy el puto capitán y soy quien da las órdenes!

-De acuerdo - contestó ella con indiferencia - Pues dilo tú.

-¡Eso haré! - se volteó a su nakama - ¡Fija el rumbo hacia donde señale ese puñetero papel!

-¡Sí, capitán!

Mina sonrió con burla.

-¿Y tú de qué coño te ríes?

-No pensé que aceptarías ir.

-Je - se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa - ¿Vais a dar un buen espectáculo, verdad? Yo siempre debo estar ahí donde esté la fiesta. ¡Pero no porque tú me lo digas!

El pelirrojo se volteó para continuar dando indicaciones al resto de sus nakamas.

-Hey, Eustass - dijo Mina antes de verlo marchar por la puerta.

-¿Hm? ¿Y ahora qué coño quieres?

-Gracias. Por todo.

El pirata se sonrojó rápidamente, pero desvió enseguida la mirada.

-¡No lo hago por ti, mujer desagradable!

-Por supuesto - contestó ella con la misma sonrisa.

-Mujer impertinente - balbuceó el mientras se giraba furioso.

Mina sonrió.

-Pero qué hombre tan adorable.

-Bueno, tú no vives con él - contestó Killer mientras se encogía de hombros - Pero supongo que puede serlo cuando se lo propone.

Killer miró a su nueva compañera provisional. En cierta manera, la admiraba.

¿Cuántos años tendría esa niña? ¿19 años? ¿Llegaba si quiera a los 20? Tampoco es que le importara mucho, así que no preguntó, pero definitivamente era una chica muy fuerte.

Recordó esos días que pasaron los tres juntos en aquella horrenda celda de Impel Down, casi al nivel de la que él y Kid habían tenido que soportar en Wano. Solo que Wano fue peor.

Miró de nuevo a Mina. Sus heridas aún eran muy recientes. Su ojo izquierdo estaba tan hinchado que prácticamente lo mantenía cerrado, la marca del cuello tardaría semanas en irse, y los demás golpes que había recibido le dolían a la vista.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a ver si puedo arreglar... - la miró de arriba a abajo - Eso?

Ella sonrió.

-Si crees que puedes hacer algo...

...

Ambos estaban en la enfermería del barco. Killer intentó desinfectar lo mejor que pudo las heridas que aún sangraban, y vendó las que pudo. Honestamente le daba hasta temor tocarla, por miedo de escuchar gritos de dolor, pero sorprendentemente la chica no dijo nada.

-He de reconocer que tienes una tolerancia al dolor fuera de lo normal - comentó el rubio - Lo que te hicieron ahí dentro... Supongo que tiene su mérito. Quiero decir, tienes heridas bastante feas ¿Qué tal va el ojo?

-Aún me palpita, no creo que desaparezca hasta dentro de unas semanas.

-Opino lo mismo. Los moratones y demás son bastante fuertes, también tardarán en desaparecer, pero desde mi punto de vista ninguna herida parece que vaya a dejar cicatriz - le agarró la cara con cuidado y la observó con atención - Sería una pena que una cara como la tuya se desperdiciara.

Ella levantó una ceja.

-¿Te gusta mi cara?

-Créeme, un rostro bonito puede salvarte de muchas situaciones incómodas.

-¿Escondes tu cara tras esa máscara porque te avergüenzas de alguna cicatriz? - si bien su pregunta era impertinente, a Killer no le molestó dado el carácter tan monótono de la chica.

-Puede ser.

Ella cambió su mirada inexpresiva por una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-¿Y puedo verla?

Killer se quedó bastante impresionado por aquella petición.

-Quiero decir, tú has visto ya bastante de mi ¿No te parece un intercambio equivalente?

Killer sabía que ella se refería a haber presenciado su casi violación y todo lo que ello conllevaba. Se lo pensó unos instantes, pero finalmente aceptó.

Se quitó es casco y dejó que Mina observase su rostro.

-Míralo bien, poca gente tiene el privilegio fafafa - se rió sin darse cuenta.

Esperaba una mirada de asco, pero tan sólo recibió una mueca parecida a la decepción.

-¿Para qué ocultas tu rostro si igualmente tu flequillo es tan largo que te tapa mitad de la cara? - preguntó - Es bastante divertido que también lleves pintalabios, sois todos bastante curiosos - dijo sonriendo con diversión.

Killer dejó caer una gota tras la cabeza.

-Si tú lo dices... - la miró - ¿Y no opinas nada más?

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de que te diga lo guapo que eres? - preguntó con voz juguetona.

Killer se sonrojó.

-Nah, eres demasiado joven para mi. Aunque creo que Trafalgar no ve eso como un problema - sonrió - ¿Acaso te has enamorado de mi?

-Mmmm, más bien pienso que irradias vibras de madre.

-De qué diablos hablas - el rubio suspiró, pero cuando vio a la chica sonreír, no puedo evitar sonreír también.

-Bueno, me cuidaste bien en la celda, y eso siempre te lo agradeceré.

Cada vez que Mina se desmayaba tras una sesión de tortura, Killer la llevaba hasta su regazo para que descansara la cabeza y que no despertara en el frío suelo. No como algo romántico, si no más bien como una madre preocupándose por su cría, por eso el comentario anterior.

Tal vez era porque la veía demasiado joven para pasar por algo tan horrible como eso. O tal vez porque sentía compasión de ella al ser mujer. O incluso porque se veía reflejado él mismo en ella pensando en sus primeros años como pirata.

-No hay de qué - le revolvió el pelo con ternura - No eres el primer crío al que cuido.

* * *

_-Ese mismo instante, en el Polar Tang-_

-Capitán, tienes que mirar esto - informó Uni a su capitán mientras señalaba la pantalla del Den Den Mushi de imagen.

El moreno se acercó a la pantalla, la cual mostraba una imagen curiosa.

Law estaba cansado de tanto secretismo, y más desde lo ocurrido en Wano, así que empezó una búsqueda exhaustiva para encontrar la verdadera identidad de la revolucionaria.

Entró en los Bajos Fondos, intentando buscar la mínima información, pero fue en vano. No había nada, era como si esa mujer no hubiese existido nunca. No había ni una sola partida de nacimiento o registro de ningún tipo.

"Desde luego el Ejército Revolucionario hace un excelente trabajo escondiendo a sus miembros" fue lo que pensó en un principio, pero curiosamente sí que encontró en los registros del Gobierno Mundial a su compañero Sabo.

Se dio cuenta enseguida que era demasiado extraño. Esto no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo como revolucionaria. Buscó en todos los registros de nacimiento de todos los países del North Blue, donde ella le comentó que nació, pero no encontró lo más mínimo.

Pero finalmente tenían una pista.

-¿Qué has encontrado? - le preguntó a su nakama.

-No lo entiendo muy bien...

-Da igual, inténtalo.

-He seguido el consejo de Jean Bart de buscar los registros de miembros pertenecientes a la milicia. He buscado por todos los países del mundo, y al final creo que la he encontrado...

-¿Y qué ocurre?

-Pero es un poco...extraño.

Law miró por su cuenta la información que Uni le estaba mostrando.

-Imposible...

Esa foto era muy vieja a juzgar por la edad que parecía tener en ella. ¿Tal vez 13 o 14 años? Su pelo era muy corto, prácticamente cortado como si intentase parecer un hombre. Pero era ella. La misma cara y esos ojos morados completamente inexpresivos.

-¿Ejército Real de... Dressrosa? - leyó Shachi - ¿No dijo Mina que era del North Blue?

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, lo que significaba que su patria era Dressrosa, no podías unirte a un ejército de un país que no era el tuyo, según las leyes de Gobierno Mundial.

-Sin embargo - continuó hablando Uni - He buscado todos los hospitales y registros de Dressrosa y no hay la más mínima huella de que tampoco haya nacido ahí. Es como un fantasma...

-¿Puedes entrar dentro de su ficha militar? - preguntó el moreno.

-Tampoco. Cuando intento acceder, aparece un mensaje como "Información clasificada".

-¿Y qué diablos significa eso?

-Que era un alto cargo de ese Ejército - contestó Jean Bart - Las fichas de los cargos superiores a Vicealmirante o General de División suelen ser información clasificada en la mayor parte de países.

-¿Mina-chan era un alto cargo en el ejército de Dressrosa? ¡Eso es una locura! - exclamó Penguin - ¿Y entonces cómo diablos está en la Armada Revolucionaria? ¿Acaso pueden abdicar?

-No. Para expulsarte del ejército debes ser o un desertor o un traidor a la patria...

Law se quedó pensativo.

Si ella realmente era un alto cargo del ejército de Dressrosa que desertó, entonces definitivamente debía aparecer en algún lugar de aviso. Debía existir un cartel de búsqueda por su cabeza.

-¿Nadie la busca? Es imposible que el bastardo de Doflamingo permitiese que un miembro tan importante de su ejército desertase sin recibir consecuencias.

-Tampoco - se encogió de hombros - Te lo digo, es como si ella fuese un fantasma. Hay un cartel de búsqueda y captura emitido por la Marina, pero por ser miembro del Ejército Revolucionario, y ni siquiera tiene una foto de su cara. Es como si no supiesen que ella...

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo - lo interrumpió Law.

Esa mujer era el mayor misterio al que jamás se había enfrentado en su vida. Esa era la primera pista sobre ella, y no era nada agradable.

Ella conocía de cerca a Doflamingo, de eso podía estar seguro. ¿Acaso ese hombre la obligó a desertar por algún error? ¿Ella lo traicionó? Pero en ese caso el rubio definitivamente estaría buscando su cabeza...

Lo único que se le ocurría es que el rubio pensase que ella estaba muerta, pero aún así todo era demasiado misterioso.

¿Y por qué diablos le había dicho que había nacido en el North Blue? ¿Por qué no había partida de nacimiento? ¿Qué diablos hacía una ex-militar de un país afiliado al Gobierno Mundial en la Armada Revolucionaria?

Se quedó pensativo. ¿Por qué demonios le importaba tanto? ¿Por qué se había obsesionado tanto por esa mujer?

Las pocas muestras de afecto que obtenía las atesoraba y se obsesionaba por completo, y nunca había sentido algo así. Podía tener a la mujer que quisiese, lo sabía.

Pero la quería tener a ella, no a otra. A ella. ¿Es porque no podía? No, era algo que escapaba de la lógica. Una conexión inexplicable. Siempre que la veía se mareaba, como si la conociese de toda la vida, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí. Pero jamás en su vida la había visto, era imposible.

Y sin embargo, esa sensación incómoda jamás desaparecía.

-¿Quién diablos eres?

* * *

-31...32...32...¡34! - exclamaron todos con emoción mientras la pelirrosa dejaba la jarra de cerveza en la mesa.

-Imposible... - dijo incrédulo Killer.

-Que...hip...¡Te jodan!...¡hip! - intentó gritar Kid, a pesar de los efectos del alcohol.

-Tienes muy poco aguante, Eustass - dijo ella de manera burlona.

-¡Vete...¡hip!... a la mierda...hip!

Kid dejó caer la cabeza con fuerza encima de la mesa, provocando que todos en el barco gritasen de emoción.

-¡Han derrotado al capitán!

-¡Capitán! ¡Una mujer te ha arrebatado el puesto de campeón!

Todos empezaron a reírse y a felicitar a Mina.

-Jamás había vista a una mujer aguantar 34 jarras de cerveza... - dijo Killer algo incrédulo.

Ella simplemente se encogió los hombros.

Siempre había tenido una tolerancia casi mágica al alcohol.

No es como si no se pudiese emborrachar, que podía y lo hacía, simplemente necesitaba mucha más cantidad que la media.

Kaito definitivamente había sido una muy mala compañía. Su nakama no tenía autocontrol en ningún aspecto de su vida privada. Cuando salía con él de manera espontánea, acababan viviendo verdaderas locuras.

Ella no solía negarle nada a su nakama. Él había sido quien le había enseñado a fingir caras y expresiones para mejorar sus penosas habilidades sociales... le había enseñado a comportarse como alguien "normal", o al menos a fingirlo como una profesional.

Y entre unas cosas y otras, finalmente lo había acabado acompañando a muchas de sus noches de fiesta en alguna de sus noches libres. Era inmune a los efectos de las drogas y otras sustancias, pero recordó que su tío siempre tenía una botella de vino o ron en su mesilla de noche, así que pensó que tal vez ella era igual a él. Y acertó.

Las pesadillas que sufría eran intensas, y muchas noches tan sólo una botella de alcohol fuerte podía hacerla conciliar el sueño.

-¿Mina? - Killer la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?

-Será mejor que me ayudes a llevar al borracho, al fin y al cabo que esté así es tu culpa.

-Claro fufufu

Ambos agarraron el enorme cuerpo del pelirrojo y lo llevaron de camino a su camarote.

-Mmmmmm - balbuceaba Kid - Menuda...¡hip!...noche...

-Y qué lo digas - contestó ella con burla.

-¿Trafalgar sabe que su novia es una...¡hip!...perra loca?

-Desde luego no quiero escuchar eso de alguien que no puede ni mantenerse en pie - contestó ella riéndose.

-Já...¡hip!...pobre desgraciado...

-Kid... - dijo Killer girando los ojos.

Finalmente los tres llegaron al camarote del pelirrojo y lo dejaron caer sobre su cama.

-Vaaaaaaa...¡hip!...¡Quiero seguir!

-Cuando estás borracho eres insoportable - dijo molesto su segundo de abordo.

-Dime...¡hip!...Señorita - dijo señalando a la pelirrosa - ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese bastardo de Trafalgar que no tenga yo?

Killer se golpeó la cara con la mano.

-¿Acaso estás ligando conmigo, Eustass? - preguntó de vuelta ella con una mueca divertida - No pensé que sería tu tipo.

-¡Y no lo eres, maldita mujer! ¡Hip! Simplemente tengo...curiosidad...hip

-Hmmm - se lo pensó durante un instante ¿por qué le gustaba tanto el moreno? - Supongo que es difícil de explicar.

-¡Bah! No me vengas con esas mierdas...todas las mujeres sois taaaaaan complicadas.

-Kid, ya basta - intentó tranquilizarlo el rubio.

-Me salvó hace unos años... - comenzó a hablar, sin saber muy bien por qué diablos debía contarle eso a un pirata borracho - Y desde entonces he sido incapaz de dejar de pensar en él.

-Já ¿Necesitan salvarte para meterse dentro de...

-¡Kid!

Ella se sonrió.

-Es un hombre que...supongo que hipnotiza - se pensó bien sus palabras - Y probablemente el único que me haga distraerme de mi trabajo.

Kid la miró con seriedad.

-¿Y eso es amor?

Aquello la pilló por sorpresa. ¿Amor? Nunca se había planteado nada de eso. Su vida acabaría el día que Dragon lo decidiera, porque había hecho ese juramento. Vivía por y para su trabajo como revolucionaria.

Estar con Law y el resto fueron los momentos más agradables y tranquilos de su vida. Mentiría si no dijese que había soñado en más de una ocasión con una vida a su lado, pero eran pensamientos inútiles.

Pero si algo tenía claro, es que eso estaba prohibido para ella. El simple pensamiento de que algo pudiese herir a ese hombre, o a cualquiera de los demás, le hacía sentir un pinchazo en el corazón que le daba agonía.

-Tú has visto lo que ha pasado ahí dentro. Mi realidad es muy distinta a la vuestra. No puedo arriesgar a que alguien les haga daño, así que no me puedo dar el lujo de actuar como otros lo harían.

-Ellos saben defenderse, créeme.

-Yo he elegido mi modo de vivir, y él el suyo ¿Me duele? - miró a la pared, incómoda - Puede. Pero esto es la vida real, no un cuento. La vida real no es feliz, y nunca tiene un final que contenta a todos.

-Mmmm, eso es pura mierda - el pirata comenzó a balbucear - Yo una vez me enamoré.

-Vaya, eso es inesperado.

-Kid, no lo hagas - intentó frenarlo Killer.

-Era una chica hermosa de la ciudad donde crecimos... su nombre era... ¿Shitulon?

-Shiruton, se llamaba Shiruton Doruyanaika - le corrigió su compañero.

-¡Estaba loca esa mujer! - comenzó a reírse - ¡La muy zorra nos dio una paliza a Killer y a mi por reírnos de ella cuando se le cayó encima un plato de _curry udon_! ¿No es estúpido! ¡Ese carácter tan salvaje era embriagador! Siento debilidad por las mujeres apasionadas - comenzó a reírse.

-Ocurrió cuando eramos jóvenes - aclaró avergonzado Killer mirando a Mina.

Ella sonrió.

-Encantadora anécdota.

Se notaba el sonrojo de Killer a pesar de la máscara que llevaba puesta.

-¿Y me has contado eso porque te recuerdo a ella, o cuál es la moraleja de la historia?

-Nah, esa mujer estaba loca, pero era sincera con sus emociones - la miró - Verte a ti es como mirar un agujero negro... me inquieta imaginar en qué diablos estas pensando realmente y no lo que dices a través de esa sonrisa falsa.

Mina dejó de sonreír.

-Vaya vaya, creo que he sido descubierta - su tono robótico, pero irónico regresó

-Bah, no eres tan misteriosa como te crees - la señaló - Me da un poco de pena el infeliz de Trafalgar ¿Sabrá él la gran oscuridad que hay dentro de ti?

-Él no me ve de esa forma, no debes preocuparte por eso.

-Ohhh, por supuesto que lo hace - contestó rápidamente - Es un capullo insensible y amargado, pero cambia cuando te ve o habla de ti, créeme. Le gustas.

-Mañana te vas a arrepentir de todas las estupideces que estás soltando - comentó Killer suspirando.

-Es más, no le gustas únicamente - se acercó a la chica y la miró fijamente - Estoy convencido de que está enamorado de una perra loca como tú - sonrió - Qué mal gusto.

-No sabía que te gustaba meterte tanto en la vida personal de las personas, Eustass.

-Ah, me gusta joder a bastardos como vosotros dos - contestó alegre - Es más, también estoy muuuuuy convencido de que tú también estás enamorada del amargado. ¿Pero sabes qué? Supongo que tienes tu encanto.

-¿Ah sí?

-Seh, eres un perra loca, pero las chicas peligrosas tienen su encanto - le agarró la cara - Te embriagan con su aura negra y te dan ganas de domarlas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el dolor de cabeza de Kid era legendario. No podía ponerse en pie sin tener ganas de vomitar.

-Joder, no vuelvo a beber - contestó malhumorado.

-Eres incorregible - le contestó Killer mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse recto para ir a desayunar - ¿Sabes el discurso que le diste ayer a Mina?

-Oh, mierda - contestó al recordar con dolor todo lo que ocurrió ¿Cómo diablos iba a mirarla ahora a la cara?

Ambos llegaron a la cocina, donde Mina parecía mantener una agradable conversación con Wires y Heat.

-Buenos días, Eustass - saludó ésta de buen humor -¿No hace un día maravilloso?

-Definitivamente no pensamos igual - contestó entre por lo bajo con mal humor mientras se sentaba y sus nakamas le servían su desayuno.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? - preguntó con una notable mueca de diversión - Menuda charla la de ayer ¿eh?

-Ah dios, cállate - contestó molesto - No pienso beber contigo nunca más.

Ella se rió, pero no de manera vacía como solía hacer siempre.

Fue una risa honesta. Una que casi nadie conseguía presenciar.

* * *

**Por si os resulta curioso, ¡Shiruton en canon! Aparece en un SBS de Oda, por si queréis buscar la pequeña historia sobre el primer amor de Kid y Killer.**


	41. Capítulo 41: La misma sonrisa

**Capítulo 41**

Sabo mantenía la mirada perdida en su café. Suspiraba de vez en cuando y nada parecía distraerlo, ni siquiera todos los soldados que corrían sin parar detrás suya o todos los gritos de órdenes de sus compañeros intentando organizar aquel bullicio.

-bo.. - escuchó levemente.

El rubio no levantó la mirada.

-¡SABO! - finalmente escuchó el grito de Koala, el cual casi le da un infarto.

-Dios ¿Qué ocurre? - contestó molesto.

-¿Cómo que qué ocurre? ¡Llevas 10 minutos dándole vueltas al café con la cucharilla! - contestó Koala enfadada - ¿¡Te recuerdo que estamos en medio de una guerra y tú eres el jefe de personal!?

-Ahh, jaja, perdona - dijo mientras apartaba la mirada con una sonrisa incómoda. Odiaba tener que lidiar con una Koala enfurecida.

-¡Eres de lo que no hay!

-Relájate Koala - intentó tranquilizarla Hack - Está afectado por lo de Mina, no debes presionarlo de esa...

-¡Justamente porque Mina no está él debe esforzarse más que nunca! - le interrumpió Kola mientras agarraba al rubio y lo miraba con furia - ¡Ella era la única capaz de mantener esta casa de locos en orden y ahora no está! ¡Así que hazme el favor y mueve tu culo AHORA MISMO!

Ambos hombres corrieron asustados de la furia de su compañera.

-Geeez, qué genio - dijo Sabo.

-Bueno, no puedes culparla, ella también está bastante afectada.

Eso era cierto. Mina y Koala tenían una gran relación. Koala apreciaba a Mina como una amiga muy cercana, y su captura le había afectado bastante, así que para no pensar en ello la tomaba con Sabo.

El rubio suspiró. Se odiaba así mismo por no haber ido a rescatarla. ¿Qué clase de nakama abandonaría al otro a la primera? Conocía las reglas, y sabía perfectamente que ese era el procedimiento en caso de que cualquiera de ellos fuese capturado por el enemigo, pero simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

Ella era su nakama. Una de las personas a las que confiaría su vida sin pensarlo. La simple idea de pensar en todas las cosas que le estarían haciendo simplemente le horrorizaba... Y le enfurecía.

El primer día que la conoció fue en aquel campo lleno de girasoles en Dressrosa. Había escuchado sobre el incidente en el Reverie y, a pesar de las advertencias de Dragon, no pudo evitar la curiosidad, así que fue a buscar a esa niña.

Cuando la miró a los ojos por primera vez, pudo ver algo que le era familiar: La mirada de alguien que estaba completamente aborrecido consigo mismo.

Él se sintió así cuando no pudo evitar que prendieran fuego a Terminal Grey, así que sintió que esa niña tenía los mismos pensamientos que él en ese instante.

_"Soy tan inútil... ¿Merezco si quiera seguir viviendo?"_

Y cuando ella por fin se alistó al Ejercito Revolucionario, sintió una gran alegría.

Adoraba a sus otros nakamas como Kaito, Kota, Koala o Hack, pero sólo con ella podía entenderse en ciertos aspectos.

Ambos eran nobles que despreciaban no haberse dado cuanta antes de lo que hacían.

Era cierto que Mina tenía un título mucho más alto que el suyo, ya que él era el hijo de un marqués de un reino sin valor, mientras que ella era directamente la heredera al trono de uno de los países más poderosos del Grand Line, además de tener sangre de Tenryubito, pero la esencia era la misma.

¿Cuántas aventuras habían tenido ambos juntos? El dolor, el hambre, el frío... Las buenas experiencias creaban amistades, pero los malos momentos creaban uniones inquebrantables.

¿Cuántas veces se habían tenido que cubrir las espaldas en medio del caos total de la batalla? ¿Cuánta comida en mal estado o espacio limitado habían compartido sin dudarlo?

Mientras caminó por la zona del campamento base, pudo observar al famoso "cirujano de la muerte", el cual hace nada había llegado para ayudar con el hospital de campaña para curar heridos.

No había tenido muchas oportunidades para entablar una conversación con él. Lo conocía de Dressrosa, ya que ayudaba a su querido hermano Luffy y parecían ser bastante cercanos. Además, había escuchado, para su sorpresa, que aparentemente mantenía una especie de relación sentimental con su compañera.

Mina nunca le pareció una persona sentimental, así que le costaba imaginarla en alguna relación amorosa, pero él desde luego no era nadie para meterse en los asuntos privados de sus amigos.

Observó al moreno, quien estaba totalmente concentrado mientras operaba a un herido de gravedad. Era un hombre inteligente, confiable y capaz. Tenía buen juicio y era un excelente estratega hasta donde había hablado con él.

Pensó que su compañera y ese pirata se parecían. Ambos parecían separar lo profesional de lo sentimental perfectamente. Sabía que Law conocía la situación de la pelirrosa, y sin embargo no había perdido la compostura y ahí seguía, luchando por mantener a más personas con vida en aquel quirófano improvisado, sin apenas recursos.

Pensó que también le gustaría ser capaz de separar sus sentimientos de todo lo que le rodeaba. Había puesto a sus nakamas en peligro en más de una ocasión por no saber mantener la cabeza fría. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse a sí mismo:

¿Echaría él también de menos a la pelirrosa?

* * *

Tras varias horas operando, Law finalmente suspiró al acabar con el paciente. Aquello era un desastre.

Había ido enseguida a la zona de campaña por petición de Luffy, ya que no podía negarle nada a ese idiota ni queriendo. Además pensó que se encontraría con la revolucionaria, pero en cuanto llegó le comunicaron que había sido capturada por el enemigo, y enseguida tuvo pacientes a los que no podía abandonar a su suerte.

Tenía ganas de acabar con todo ello para ir a rescatar a Mina, pero la suerte no parecía estar de su parte.

Levantó la mirada y observó unos ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente.

Era el Nº2 del Ejército Revolucionario, Sabo.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente sin darse cuenta. Era un chaval atractivo sin duda. Lo único malo era una horrenda cicatriz de quemadura en la cara, una pena. Pensó en que si quisiera él podría hacerle una cirugía reconstructiva...

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada desde la distancia, hasta que finalmente el rubio sonrió y le hizo señales para que se sentara a su lado.

Law estaba confundido ¿Qué diablos necesitaba de él?

-Veo que has acabado con ese soldado - dijo con amabilidad el rubio - Muchas gracias por venir a ayudarnos, alguien con tu habilidad es muy útil para nosotros. Los médicos escasean en la guerra, y más los cirujanos.

-No me des las gracias, soy cirujano, es mi deber - contestó sin darle importancia.

Sabo le ofreció un café al moreno, el cual aceptó.

Ambos miraron el pabellón de medicina improvisado que habían montado. La guerra que acababan de iniciar ya había provocado cientos de muertes y heridos.

-Sabía que iba a ser duro, pero nunca imaginé cuánto - dijo con una sonrisa triste el revolucionario.

-La guerra siempre es igual sin importar los motivos que haya detrás.

-Supongo que tienes razón - señaló al soldado que acababa de operar - Me he memorizado el nombre de todas y cada una de las personas que hay aquí. Siento que como jefe de personal es mi deber recordar a todos los soldados que hayan servido. Nadie merece caer en el olvido.

Law lo miró sorprendido.

-Eso es... bonito.

Sabo se rió.

-¿Un pirata diciendo "bonito"? - miró con una sonrisa al moreno - ¡Eres divertido!

Law giró los ojos. Era más listo que Luffy, eso no tenía discusión, pero esa aura bobalicona era la misma.

-¡Supongo que por eso le gustas tanto a Mina!

-No creo que ella se sienta de esa forma - contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, como si estuviese confundido.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué te gusta de ella?

El moreno se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Es encantadora a su manera.

-¿¡Verdad!? ¡Yo opino lo mismo! - exclamó mientras se reía alegremente - ¡Es divertido ver sus reacciones!

Law sonrió. No sabía por qué diablos contestaba a todo lo que el revolucionario le preguntaba. Era como si tuviese un poder especial.

-Sabes, Mina no es una chica muy expresiva o habladora - comenzó a decir - Si no la conoces parece bastante fría y que nada le importa. Pero eso no es cierto. Para nada.

-También me da esa impresión.

-Se culpa de muchas cosas que han ocurrido - continuó hablando con la mirada perdida en el café - Cosas muy duras.

Law frunció el ceño.

-De verdad que no os entiendo - miró al rubio - Todo esto... simplemente no comprendo por qué lo sacrificáis todo por imbéciles que jamás lo agradecerán.

Sabo le devolvió la mirada, y le sonrió.

-¿De verdad piensas que lo hacemos para recibir palabras de agradecimiento? - Sabo rió un poco - Hubo un tiempo en el que soñé con ser pirata ¿sabes? Pensé que si salía a navegar por el mar como uno de ellos conseguiría cumplir mi mayor sueño... - su rostro se oscureció - pero fue un pensamiento estúpido.

Law lo miró confundido.

-¿Sabes por qué juramos nuestras vidas a la causa revolucionaria?

-Honestamente, no.

-Porque la única cosa que realmente deseamos con toda nuestra alma es ser libres - miró al techo con tristeza - Lo único que he deseado toda mi vida es ser libre. Pero no una libertad como la mayoría cree que consigue cuando zarpa al mar. Quiero ser libre de verdad. Y mientras haya un hombre que desde las sombras pueda decidir sobre ella para mi no será una libertad real.

El médico se quedó en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Y ella es igual que yo - continuó - Abandonó todo lo que tenía por querer conseguir esa libertad real. Y créeme, no es tan fácil dejarlo todo atrás.

Law comenzó a pensar para sus adentros "¿Qué fue lo que ella tuvo que abandonar? ¿Qué secretos ocultas"?

-Ella me habló de ti ¿Sabes? - cambió de tema de repente - ¡Ella nunca habla de nada personal! Así que eso es una buena señal ¿No te parece?

Esa sonrisa. Esa maldita sonrisa era la misma que la Luffy. Una sonrisa tan pura y brillante que le impedía negarle nada.

Ambos hermanos eran como un sol radiante que iluminaba un páramo helado. Inevitablemente irías tras él para intentar recibir su calor.

Law sonrió, dejando confundido al revolucionario.

-Es por ti que ella se niega a venir conmigo, ahora lo sé - dijo de pronto el moreno con una sonrisa, confundiendo al rubio - Eres igual que Mugiwara-ya.

-No sé de qué hablas ¡Pero me alegra que te caiga bien mi hermano! ¡Y también me alegra que le gustes tanto a Mina! Eres un buen hombre, Trafalgar.

Mientras Sabo reía feliz, Law sonrió con tristeza. Ahora comprendía mejor a Mina. No necesitaba que ella le contara por qué seguía ahí, porque ese chico rubio de ojos azules sonriente, seguramente era el culpable. Lo sabía porque él se sentía igual con Luffy.

Jamás lo reconocería en voz alta. Nunca y bajo ningún motivo.

Pero en secreto, deseaba que fuese él quien se convirtiese en el Rey de los Piratas.

* * *

_-Una semana más tarde-_

Explosiones, gritos, sangre...

Siempre lo mismo. Todos los días la misma mierda.

Sabo estaba ya agotado de todo aquello. La guerra no iba como querían.

La estrategia del Gobierno Mundial no era de "o todo o nada". Iban enviando pelotones que atacaban por sorpresa y rápidamente. Después, desaparecían enseguida y como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Esto no era como la Guerra de Marineford. La escala era mil veces mayor. No se jugaban la vida de un pirata, si no la libertad del mundo entero. Además, cada vez más países levantaban sus armas para unirse a su causa, pero eso tan sólo significaba más trabajo y mayor supervisión.

Dragon también estaba cansado. Se preguntaba todos los días cuándo diablos iba a volver su subordinada. Necesitaba tenerlos a todos para poder organizarse correctamente. Además, justamente Mina era la que tenía conocimientos sobre la guerra y tácticas militares. Ella era crucial en el desarrollo de estratagemas y ataques. Había sido un gran contratiempo que fuese capturada.

De todas formas, confiaba plenamente en todos sus subordinados, y sabía mejor que nadie que ella volvería. Era imposible que alguien con tanto orgullo se dejase podrir en una celda

Kaito disparaba junto con la ayuda de Koala, la cual estaba a su lado. También se preguntaba cuándo diablos su nakama volvería. La necesitaban más que nunca.

De pronto, un destello le nubló la vista. Se quedó quieto.

-¡Esto es una mierda! - gritó Koala mientras luchaba - ¿Kaito-san?

Enseguida se percató que su nakama estaba teniendo una visión del futuro, así que supo que debía protegerlo hasta que saliese del trance.

Finalmente, tras unos minutos ausente, el peligris volvió en sí.

-¿Qué has visto? - preguntó Koala.

El hombre no contestó, pero la miró con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Las llamas de Sabo comenzaban a fallar. Llevaba muchos días sin descansar adecuadamente y el cansancio le estaba empezando a pasar factura. Su reflejos empezaban a fallar y sus llamas no tenían la misma potencia.

Aquellos ataques intermitentes estaban acabando poco a poco con su propio espíritu. Y si él se rendía ¿Cómo diablos iba a mantener a todo el mundo unido? Luffy aún no había llegado, y tampoco tenía a su nakama. Quería que los cuatro estuviesen juntos de nuevo.

-¡SABO! - escuchó que alguien gritó desde lo lejos. ¿Koala tal vez?

No lo vio venir. Estaba tan distraído en sus propios pensamientos que aquel hombre que se le acercó por la espalda con un puñal en la mano apuntando a su cuello se acercó tanto que podía ver el brillo del Kairoseki del arma.

Esperó el dolor punzante y el calor de su propia sangre, pero tan sólo escuchó el peculiar sonido de la carne cortada.

Cuando volvió en sí, vio una figura unida a una espada cortando la cabeza del hombre que casi consigue tomar su vida.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan distraído? - escuchó hablar a una voz burlona - Sí que has perdido reflejos.

Sabo notó como la emoción lo ahogaba.

-¡MINA! - gritó con una alegría desbordante - ¡Volviste!

Ella sonrió mientras recostaba su espada sobre su hombro.

-Acabemos con esto y nos ponemos al día ¿Te parece?

-¡Joder! ¡Realmente estás aquí! - exclamó Kaito mientras reía - ¡Te vi!

-Si que has tardado - continuó Kota con tono malhumorado - ¿Te has ido de vacaciones o algo, niña?

El rubio sonrió. Sintió un brote de adrenalina que le recorrió la columna vertebral. Sus llamas volvieron a avivarse.

-¡Hey! ¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces, idiota! - escuchó gritar a Kota.

Por fin estaban los cuatro unidos. Y definitivamente ahora lo lograrían. El Gobierno Mundial no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

¿Verdad?


	42. Capítulo 42: Reencuentro

**Capítulo 42**

Trafalgar Law se encontraba operando de nuevo en el pabellón médico improvisado, cuando de pronto notó que había un gran alboroto.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?

-¡Rápido, avisad a todos los altos cargos! - escuchó que un hombre decía por el campamento base - ¡Se convoca una reunión de emergencia enseguida! ¡Lo ha ordenado Dragon-san!

Los Piratas del Corazón se mostraban confusos ¿Por qué se convocaba una reunión de emergencia? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

-¡Trafalgar! ¡Mírate pedazo de cabrón! - escuchó gritar a una voz ronca demasiado conocida - ¡Te ves peor que de costumbre! Y eso es decir mucho.

Law se giró y divisó a Eustass Kid seguido de sus nakamas.

-¿Eustass-ya? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? - preguntó. Sabía que ese hombre desde luego no estaba ahí para ayudar a los necesitados.

-Si te lo digo no te lo creerías - contestó riéndose.

-Sorpréndeme - insistió con una ceja levantada en señal de desconfianza.

-¡Rápido! - escuchó de un hombre que si no recordaba mal, se llamaba Joe Bunny - ¡La General del Norte ha vuelto!

-Espera un momento... - dijo pensativo Bepo - ¿Acaso no es esa...

Law se giró rápidamente para ver al pelirrojo, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa confiada.

-De nada - le contestó pausando con énfasis sus palabras.

A pesar de que le irritaba enormemente ese hombre, Law corrió. El corazón le latía tan rápido que pensó que iba darle un ataque, pero no por eso dejó de correr y buscar entre el campamento.

El caos era notable. Decenas de personas se movían rápidamente en todas direcciones tras el anuncio de una reunión de urgencia.

Finalmente, se detuvo en seco.

Junto a una chica bajita llorando (si no recordaba mal, creía que se llamaba Koala), había una figura femenina más alta hablando.

Tras unos segundos, la figura femenina finalmente se giró y lo miró de vuelta.

También se quedó visiblemente alterada. Ambos no dijeron nada durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

Calor. Sintió que el pecho le ardía. El ritmo cardíaco se le disparaba y se le frenaba en seco al mismo tiempo.

Alivio. Sentía un enorme alivio de verla viva.

Finalmente, el moreno caminó decidido y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella le devolvió el abrazo también con fuerza.

-Me dijeron que te habían capturado - dijo él.

-Y lo hicieron.

-Pero estás aquí.

-Sí.

Mina tampoco sabía qué decir. Cuando lo vio sintió como si le quitaran mil toneladas de encima. Sentía como si pudiese respirar de nuevo, pero se ahogaba al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo una persona te puede hacer sentir tantas cosas contradictorias al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué era tan satisfactorio tenerlo cerca?

Lo quería cerca. Lo _necesitaba_ cerca.

Ambos continuaron abrazados en el suelo, en silencio. Hasta que Koala rompió el silencio.

-Me hacéis sentir bastante incómoda ¿Lo sabéis?

El moreno se separó enseguida y volteó, avergonzado y no queriendo que lo viesen así. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

-¿Estás ayudando al equipo médico? - preguntó Mina, cambiando también incómodamente de tema.

-Si, definitivamente necesitaban más que una mano.

Ella sonrió. Jamás había sentido tanta felicidad por ver a una persona. ¿Por qué le hacía sentir tan bien? Cuando estaba con él, el dolor se iba un poco.

Law la miró bien. Estaba llena de heridas. Tenía un ojo morado y el labio partido, además de un pómulo completamente hinchado. Aún tenía marcas de grilletes demasiado apretados y podía ver vendajes chapuceros en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Su cuello tenía moratones que mostraban que había sido fuertemente ahorcada, y tenía pequeños espasmos involuntarios que intentaba disimular.

Eran signos muy claros de tortura.

Law sintió como el corazón se le encogía. Otro pinchazo. Le dolía pensar qué diablos le había pasado. Le daba miedo que se lo dijera. Le aterraba descubrir la verdad, pero necesitaba saberlo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién diablos te ha...

-¡MINA-CHAN! - gritó con emoción una voz alegre. Era Sabo, que se lanzó hacia el cuello de su amiga - ¿¡Dónde diablos has estado!? ¡Pensé que te iban a matar! - empezó a llorar a mares.

-Yo también me alegro de verte - contestó ella mientras sonreía.

El rubio la miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas y mocos.

-Realmente pensé que no ibas a volver ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando te atraparon? ¿¡TE HACES UNA MALDITA IDEA!?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo siento mucho - contestó mientras abrazaba a su amigo llorón - Cometí una verdadera estupidez y pagué por ello.

De pronto, para sorpresa del moreno (que aún estaba ahí), Sabo dejó de llorar y la miró con dureza.

-No vuelvas a decir que lo que hiciste fue una estupidez. Porque no lo fue.

Mina se quedó sin palabras.

-Lo que pasó en Marijoa no fue culpa tuya - continuó su nakama mientras la miraba a los ojos sin sonreír - Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Ella agachó la cabeza en silencio.

El dolor de haber perdido a Mjosgard aún era grande. Enorme. Aún recordaba su sonrisa. Pero también su cabeza cayendo al suelo y el calor que desprendía la sangre que brotaba de ella. Aún sentía su cuerpo tibio desprendiéndose delante de ella como un muñeco inerte.

Recordar de nuevo le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta. No quería llorar. No delante de toda esa gente.

Pero sentía un vacío tan enorme en su pecho que pensó que se ahogaría.

De pronto, una mano empezó a acariciarle con fuerza la cabeza, desordenando todo su cabello rosa claro.

Ella alzó la mirada, confundida.

-Lo hiciste bien - dijo Sabo con una enorme sonrisa.

Mina abrió los ojos. Y sintió que, al menos durante unos segundos, toda esa tristeza se marchaba de golpe.

-¡POR DIOS SABO! ¿¡ES QUE NO SABES CONTROLARTE!? - escuchó de pronto gritar a Koala mientras agarraba a Sabo de la mejilla - ¿Cuántas veces crees que te he llamado? ¡Dragon-san quiere verte ya!

-Oye, que me duele - contestó el revolucionario mientras se iba con Koala.

Mina aún estaba sonrojada por las palabras de su nakama. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le decía algo así. Eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Se tocó la cabeza feliz.

-¡Mina! - escuchó gritar desde la distancia a Koala - ¡Tú también tienes que venir!

La joven salió de sus pensamientos y se levantó del suelo. Se volteó y vio a Law.

-¿Vamos? - dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Sí, claro - contestó él mientras la veía alejarse. Otra vez - Te veo luego

Se quedó viendo como ella se iba, mientras cerraba el puño con fuerza.

A veces se le olvidaba que ella ya tenía nakamas en los que confiaba. Ya tenía una vida y sus propias motivaciones.

Que tenía una vida más allá de él.

Y eso le dolía. Le molestaba. Le enfurecía.

Se percató de sus pensamientos.

Acaso estaba... ¿Celoso?

Desechó enseguida esos pensamientos, molesto.

Caminó de vuelta al pabellón médico, donde seguía Eustass.

-Vaya ¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión de enamorados?

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado? - preguntó mientras ignoraba el anterior comentario.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que por qué diablos está llena de heridas y muestras EVIDENTES de tortura, pero tú en cambio estás perfectamente.

Kid desvió la mirada, incómodo.

-No creo que me corresponda a mi hablar de eso - contestó mientras se encogía de hombros.

Law se acercó, furioso.

-Tú no has tenido nada que ver ¿Verdad?

-¿Ha? - contestó Kid molesto - A mi no me metas en el mismo saco que ellos. Y desde luego, ni se te ocurra amenazarme, Trafalgar.

-La hemos curado con lo que teníamos, pero deberías echarle un vistazo luego - interrumpió Killer para caldear el ambiente.

Law observó al segundo de abordo de Kid y asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias - contestó mientras se marchaba.

-Qué molesto que es - dijo Kid enfadado.

* * *

-Están haciendo una táctica de desgaste - contestó enseguida en cuanto Dragon le resumió la situación - Somos más, así que era evidente que iban a evitar el enfrentamiento directo.

-¿Qué sugieres? - preguntó Dragon con los brazos cruzados - A estas alturas cualquier idea es recibida con los brazos abiertos.

-Es evidente que no quieren que intentemos averiguar sus patrones de ataque - dijo mientras observaba los informes - Pero está claro que no les gusta atacar con más de 38 horas de diferencia, saben que si tardan más podemos reorganizarnos.

Todos la miraron y escucharon con atención.

-El campamento es grande, pero veo que está distribuido en forma de triángulo, buena idea.

-Fue gracias Kota - dijo Sabo - Nos sería más fácil proteger.

-Sí, en efecto, muy buena idea, esto nos ahorrará tener que volver a levantarlo todo - se quedó pensativa - De todas formas estoy segura que cambiarán de estrategia dentro de poco. A juzgar por las bajas y los datos que recopilaste sobre sus líneas, están empezando a notar el bajón de activos. La batalla por desgaste es una buena idea a largo plazo, pero no creo que tengan los medios para mantenerla durante más tiempo.

-Es evidente que están gastando mucho dinero en esta campaña - siguió Kota - Estos son los datos que hemos averiguado en inteligencia.

Mina observó con sorpresa las cifras.

-Vaya, destruir Marijoa fue mucho más eficaz de lo que pensaba. Además la Marina ya se ha dividido, así que han perdido gran parte de sus propias fuerzas.

-El conflicto dentro de la Marina es enorme, casi como una guerra civil - interrumpió Aokiji.

-La iniciativa S.W.O.R.D fue una grandiosa idea - le felicitó Dragon, de pronto se volteó y se dirigió a Law, que también estaba presente en la reunión junto a los Mugiwaras y más personas - ¿Cómo van los números de bajas de nuestra parte?

Chopper y él intercambiaron unas palabras.

-La situación es regular. Hemos conseguido estabilizar la curva de muertes y disminuido en casi un 120% las muertes por infección, lo cual es un gran avance. De todas formas los suministros son limitados, no aguantarán más asaltos.

-Me lo imaginaba - volvió a mirar a sus generales - ¿Cómo procedemos?

-Es evidente que su situación es parecida a la nuestra, cada vez espacian más el tiempo de ataque y aumentan el número de activos por pelotón. No esperaban que durásemos tanto, así que quieren acabar pronto. Probablemente en uno o dos ataques más lanzarán el arma ancestral.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! Franky destruyó los planos de Plutón y Poseidón es la princesa Shirahoshi - exclamó Nami.

-No seas ilusa - le interrumpió Kota - Nadie sabe nada sobre Urano.

-¿Viste algo en Marijoa? - preguntó Dragon a Mina.

-No, no tuve la oportunidad de buscar el Tesoro Sagrado de Marijoa. Se encontraba debajo de Pangea bajo la estricta vigilancia de Im-sama - sintió un escalofrío al recordar a ese hombre - Pero definitivamente no es Urano, aunque sí está relacionado con el Siglo Vacío y Joy Boy.

Tras varias horas discutiendo, finalmente se decidió que se prepararían para un ataque directo, así que todos se fueron a organizarse. Las divisiones podían cambiar, pero se decidieron de manera provisional de la siguiente manera:

-División del Norte: dirigida por Mina. Serían los primeros en la línea de batalla, por lo que ahí se encontraban aquellos con fuerza bruta. Necesitaban potencia para un gran golpe inicial. Aquí estaban los piratas de Eustass Kid entre otros.

-División del Este: dirigida por Sabo. La segunda línea de ataque y la más importante. Ellos iban a ser el verdadero daño. Aquí estaban Luffy y su tripulación entre otros.

-División del Sur: dirigida por Kaito. Francotiradores y otras fuerzas indirectas. Rematarían todo lo que sobrase.

-División del Oeste: dirigida por Kota. La retaguardia y los que no entraban en combate directo a menos que la cosa fuese muy mal. Aquí se encontraban los Piratas del Corazón porque formaban parte del equipo médico y era necesario tenerlos en activo constantemente.

Contento con el resultado, Dragon mandó a dispersar y a prepararse para la batalla final.

* * *

Law curaba las heridas de Mina con delicadeza. Tenía bastantes que aún tenían mal aspecto debido a que no habían sido tratadas adecuadamente.

-¿Quién diablos es el doctor de Eustass-ya? Porque menuda mierda de trabajo ¿Dónde diablos le han dado la licencia?

-Vamos, no seas tan duro, Killer hizo todo lo que pudo, y para no ser médico hizo más de lo que esperaba - contestó alegre Mina.

-Imbéciles, eso es lo que son - contestó molesto por lo bajo.

Levantó la mirada durante un segundo. Mina estaba agotada, lo podía ver en su mirada. Estaba completamente cansada.

-¿Has dormido algo? No te curarás si no descansas correctamente.

-Estamos en guerra y son la líder de una división ¿No crees que es una pregunta estúpida?

El moreno suspiró. Miró fijamente la herida del cuello. La tocó lo más suave que pudo.

Ella se encogió sin darse cuenta, y aunque intentó corregir el espasmo para que Law no se diese cuenta, éste sintió otro pinchazo en el corazón al imaginarse lo que tuvo que pasar.

-¿Dolió mucho? - preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy acostumbrada, pocas cosas realmente me duelen.

Aquello le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor en el corazón. Ese tono tan indiferente ante una pregunta como esa tan sólo mostraba la mierda de vida que estaba obligada a llevar como parte del Ejército Revolucionario.

Le tocó suavemente la cara y juntó su frente con la suya. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, reposando sus cabezas.

-He estado... pensando en ti últimamente - dijo ella de pronto. El moreno la miró con sorpresa. Se quedó en silencio unos instantes, pero finalmente contestó.

-Yo también.

-No sé muy bien... - se pensó sus palabras - No sé muy bien qué buscas en mi.

Law dejó sus heridas un momento y la miró fijamente.

Recordó a Sabo y cómo ella había actuado delante de todos ahí en la reunión. Era eficaz con su trabajo y todos dependían de ella. Era una persona con un lugar en el mundo. Y de momento comprendió que debía quedarse así.

La besó sin avisar, y ella no lo rechazó.

Al acabar, se miraron y él le sonrió con tristeza.

-Nada. Si así estás bien, entonces yo también estoy bien.

Ella no insistió más, pero mentiría que sintió dolor. En el fondo tampoco quería dejar las cosas como estaban. Sabía que no podían sentirse así, y ella la que menos.

Pero cómo le gustaba ese hombre. Y no quería seguir sin recibir nada, o sin dar nada.

"Qué egoísta" pensó para sus adentros.

Law terminó de coser y vender las heridas que le quedaban.

Ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir nada durante unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

-He mentido, no estoy bien con eso.

-Yo tampoco - contestó ella de inmediato.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse con intensidad hasta que se percataron que estaban en un campamento al aire libre y cientos de personas alrededor.

Ambos desviaron la mirada, incómodos. Finalmente, Law se giró hacia ella con una mueca.

-Sabes, me falta desinfectante aquí para terminar con algunas heridas - dudó un momento si continuar, pero finalmente lo hizo - Deberíamos ir al submarino, ahí tengo... suministros suficientes...

Mina lo miró fijamente, con un muy leve rumor y desviando la mirada.

-Claro - se quedó en silencio un segundo - Estaría bien para... terminar con las heridas y tal...

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa con segundas intenciones.

* * *

-¿Alguien ha visto a Mina? - preguntó Kota a los alrededores - Hay cosas que deben de hablarse y no la veo en ninguna parte.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Joder ¿Enserio? ¿A dónde coño puede ir una lisiada si no es al pabellón médico?

Caminó hasta llegar al pabellón médico, donde vio a uno de esos piratas con gorros extraños. Recordó que eran parte de los Piratas del Corazón, esos que eran dirigidos por el "amigo especial" de su nakama.

-Hey - dijo de manera intimidante a un oso polar - ¿Has visto a mi compañera?

El oso miró con miedo al revolucionario. Después miró a Penguin.

-¡Lo siento! - contestó llorando.

-¿Pero qué cojones?

-Perdona por eso - se disculpó Penguin suspirando - Creo que le das miedo jaja.

El moreno suspiró.

-¿Tú sabes dónde está mi compañera?

Penguin miró hacia sus alrededores, confuso.

-Bueno, estaba aquí hasta hace unos minutos... Creo que mi capitán le estaba terminando de curar las heridas, pero han desaparecido de repente y...

-...

-...

Kota subió una ceja y lo miró con una cara bastante clara.

-Oh - contestó Penguin mientras se sonrojaba.

Kota suspiró y volteó los ojos.

-¿Enserio?

No era ningún niño para saber qué diablos había sido de su compañera.

-¡Kota! ¿Has encontrado a Mina? - preguntó Sabo de repente.

-Sí.

-¿Y dónde está? - preguntó mientras miraba a sus alrededores.

-En el submarino de Trafalgar Law.

-¿Hm? - puso cara de confusión - ¿Y qué hace ahí?

-Una puta fiesta ¿Qué coño va a ser, Sabo? ¿Enserio no te puedes hacer una idea de qué diablos hace ella CON EL PUÑETERO TRAFALGAR LAW?

Ante la cara de confusión total de Sabo, Kota suspiró y se marchó.

Sabo, aún confundido, miró a Penguin. Éste se sonrojó y se giró.

-Enserio que no lo pillo.


	43. Capítulo 43: Sinceridad

**Al final me he animado y he hecho un capítulo lemon jajajaja, aunque desde mi punto de vista muy flojillo. Enserio, mi admiración más sincera para todos los que hacéis fics lemon/smut ¡Es más difícil de lo que parece!**

**Bueno, en general si no os van estos temas no hace falta que leáis este capítulo, ya que es más profundizar en la historia de Law y Mina, y no aporta mucho a la trama. Es más para dar un poco de profundidad a los personajes. Bueno... profundidad jajajaja**

**Por cierto, aviso que hay menciones de violaciones y menores, aunque muy leve y nada explícito en ese aspecto.**

**En fin ¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 43**

La puerta del camarote de Law se abrió de golpe mientras ambos continuaban besándose.

Ella separó sus labios para poder respirar, dejando un hilo de saliva al separarse de él.

Él sonrió con malicia.

Ambos se ayudaron a quitarse la ropa mientras continuaban besándose.

Durante un movimiento brusco, Mina se contrajo por el dolor de tocar una herida. El moreno paró en seco.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado - Creo que no es buena idea hacer esto mientras estás en esas condiciones...

Mina lo miró fijamente, levantando una ceja con incredulidad.

Miró a su alrededor y vio una botella de ron ya abierta sobre su escritorio. Se acercó y se tomó de un golpe la botella entera.

-Wow - contestó Law sonrojándose al ver cómo se había tragado todo el contenido de la botella sin pestañear - Ese... era un ron bastante fuerte.

Ella lanzó la botella al suelo y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-Ya no dolerá - dijo molesta - Problema resuelto.

Law sonrió.

-Desde luego.

Ambos continuaron donde lo dejaron. Mientras el moreno acariciaba su espalda desnuda, notó todas las cicatrices y heridas en ella. Una pinzada de culpa surgió dentro de él. No podía acostarse encima de ella o las heridas que él mismo acababa de curar se volverían abrir, independientemente de si ella notaba dolor o no.

Mina volvió a mirarlo con una ceja levantada.

-No empieces algo que no vas a acabar, capitán.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar de otra forma - contestó mientras la besaba con suavidad.

Ella lo giró de golpe, poniéndose encima de él, dejando al pirata un poco descolocado.

-Mira, Law - estaba impaciente - Es muy probable que la palme ahí fuera dentro de poco, si crees que una puta herida en la espalda va a dificultar las cosas, estás muuuy equivocado.

Comenzó a besarlo en la boca con fuerza, y después continuó en el cuello mientras restregaba sus caderas contra las suyas, provocando que al moreno se le escapara un gemido.

Law se rió un poco. La agarró de las caderas mientras ella continuaba con lo suyo.

-Enserio ¿Dónde diablos has aprendido eso? - no era para quejarse, eso desde luego.

La acarició por todo el cuerpo, hasta llegar al pecho. Si bien su piel era bastante suave, el pecho derecho estaba cubierto por una cicatriz bastante fea que ella misma le había comentado que tenía desde hace muchos años. Mientras escuchaba sus gemidos, observó bien el tamaño de aquella vieja herida.

-Eres una chica un poco salvaje ¿eh? - le susurró con voz seductora. Si bien le preocupaba bastante la cantidad de heridas bastante horribles que tenía por todo el cuerpo, por otro lado le excitaban bastante ¿Era eso algo normal?

Ella simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

Para su sorpresa, ella misma bajó hasta su cintura, provocando que a Law se le escapara otro gemido de sorpresa.

-Mierda.

Eso era otra cosa que le encantaba de ella. Al contrario de lo que daba a entender a primera vista, curiosamente tenía bastante iniciativa.

-Hey, mírame - le ordenó, y curiosamente ella aceptó.

Aquello lo excitó demasiado. Acarició su hermoso cabello rosado mientras guiaba el movimiento con su mano.

-Lo...siento, pero creo que no aguantaré más...

Ella no paró a pesar de que el pirata intentó no hacerlo en su boca, pensando que a ésta le molestaría.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, no pudo evitar soltarlo todo dentro de su boca. Jadeó con fuerza, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Ella finalmente se separó de él, tragando todo el contenido.

Al ver aquello, Law sonrió con malicia.

-Joder, si haces algo así no esperes que me comporte como un caballero.

-Y no lo espero - le contestó con otra mueca.

Law se rió. Bajó a devolverle el favor, y cuando notó que ella comenzaba a gemir con más intensidad, paró de golpe, provocando una mirada molesta por parte de la revolucionaria.

-Hey ¿Pero que co...

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, él la besó con intensidad.

-Soy un pirata al fin y al cabo, no soy tan generoso - contestó intentando burlarse un poco.

Aunque para su sorpresa, ella lo agarró del cuello con suavidad, pero empezó a apretar poco a poco.

-A mi no me trates como a las zorras con las que te acuestas en los puertos en los que desembarcas - si bien sus palabras parecían amenazantes, su voz más bien fue juguetona - No soy tan sumisa.

Ah, sí. Era eso lo que tan loco le volvía. Lo salvaje y orgullosa que era esa mujer. No pudo evitar excitarse más. Esa vena masoquista sólo le salía cuando estaba con ella. Normalmente era él quien dirigía por completo con el resto de las mujeres, le gustaba ser el que tenía el poder. Pero con ella no le importaba tanto quién estaba encima.

No soportó más la presión que sentía entre las piernas. Necesitaba pasar al plato principal lo antes posible.

Él se recostó sobre el cabezal de su cama y la colocó en su regazo. Cuando sintió su interior, no pudo evitar otro maldito gemido, aunque ella también lo acompañó en esta ocasión.

-Joder - dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Si bien era ella la que estaba encima, él ayudaba con sus manos sobre sus caderas. Tras un rato, aceleró el movimiento. Le gustaba escuchar los gemidos que provocaba en ella.

De vez en cuando miraba su cara frustrada por el placer. Era embriagador ver esas expresiones en ella, y más sabiendo que las provocaba él. Ella siempre tenía esa cara tan inexpresiva, así que cuando la vio por primera vez de esa manera le excitó irremediablemente.

Irremediablemente quería seguir jugando con ella y descubrir más reacciones como esa.

-Law... - escuchó que se le escapó su nombre en una de las embestidas.

Aquello fue como una inyección de adrenalina. El moreno la volteó para dejarla boca arriba y continuó con fuerza.

Ella gimió con más fuerza, al igual que él. En un momento de lucidez, el moreno miró que las sábanas de su cama comenzaban a teñirse ligeramente de rojo por la zona de la espalda de Mina.

Se frenó en seco, provocando que ésta lo mirara confundida.

-Es mejor que no estés boca arriba - contestó. Se sintió culpable por haberla hecho sangrar cuando él mismo la regañaba por no tener cuidado. Al menos parecía que ella no sentía dolor.

La revolucionaria se dio la vuelta, dejando que él viese su espalda desnuda.

Law observó con atención la enorme marca de fuego que ésta tenía por toda la espalda con el símbolo tribal del Ejército Revolucionario. Él tenía tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, y reconoció que los de la espalda dolieron un poco, así que no quería ni imaginarse lo que debería haber dolido sentir el hierro ardiendo sobre su piel desnuda, y menos en una región tan grande como ella lo tenía. Las marcas que había dejado el hierro caliente se podían ver perfectamente. Las tocó y notó que estaban rugosas, como la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No - contestó con suavidad mientras acariciaba la enorme marca de su espalda - Simplemente me sigue impresionando.

-La tenemos todos, no es nada del otro mundo - contestó quitándole importancia.

Aquella enorme cicatriz marcada con fuego representaba el gigantesco compromiso que ella tenía con el Ejército Revolucionario, y eso era algo que él tenía claro.

Vio como la sangre continuaba brotando de las heridas de látigo que hace no mucho él mismo había curado. Por algún motivo que desconocía, notó que volvía a ponerse duro.

"Qué coño me ocurre, enserio" pensó para su interior mientras se preguntaba desde cuando ver a una persona herida le provocaba erecciones.

Volvió a penetrarla con fuerza, provocando que ambos volviesen a gemir. Law se acercó a ella por la espalda, le agarró la cara e intentó besarla. Era mucho más cómodo si la agarraba por el cuello con una mano, mientras con la otra la rodeaba por el pecho. Esto provocó que la intensidad aumentase.

Notó que su interior comenzaba a estrecharse, sabiendo al instante que estaba a punto de correrse, y honestamente a él tampoco le faltaba mucho tampoco.

Continuó moviéndose con fuerza hasta que ella finalmente dijo algo.

-Law - su voz temblaba - Creo que...

-Yo también - contestó

Tras un par de embestidas más, finalmente ella sintió como algo caliente la llenaba.

-Joder - jadeó Law con fuerza mientras se corría.

Tras acabar, perdió la fuerza en los brazos, cayendo encima de Mina.

-Ouch - dijo ésta.

-Mierda, perdón - contestó el moreno mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se recostaba a su lado.

Observó que la cara de la revolucionaria estaba sonrojada y aún jadeaba ligeramente. Le apartó el pelo de la cara con delicadeza y le acarició la mejilla.

Ahora que podía pensar con mayor claridad, pudo observar el ojo morado y las magulladuras que Mina aún tenía en la cara, además de la fea marca de asfixia que tenía en el cuello.

-Perdón, no me acordé - se disculpó mientras acariciaba su cuello.

-Tranquilo, tampoco he sentido que me doliera.

Si no fuese porque la gente ya la había visto tan herida, pensarían que habían tenido alguna clase de sexo masoquista al juzgar por las heridas que ella tenía. Suspiró mientras intentaba apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

De pronto, un rayo de consciencia le llegó a la cabeza. Él era un médico y acababa de tener sexo sin protección. Mentira, en todas las ocasiones que se había acostado con ella, jamás había tomado precauciones.

-Hey - comenzó a hablar tenso - ¿Necesitas que te de algo para...

-¿Enserio me estás preguntando a estas alturas si me tomo algo para no salir embarazada? - preguntó ésta con una sonrisa.

-¿No te has sentido mal desde la última vez que...

-No debes preocuparte por eso - contestó sin darle importancia mientras se volteaba, dándole la espalda.

-Bueno, no me importaría tener un hijo contigo, pero...

Ella se volteó de nuevo para mirarlo con una ceja levantada.

-Soy estéril - contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Ah sí? - se percató enseguida de lo imbécil que había sonado - Perdón, quiero decir ¿Te has hecho alguna prueba?

-Cuando era adolescente... tuve una muy mala experiencia, desde ese día ni siquiera menstrúo. No necesito hacerme una prueba para saber lo evidente.

Aquello hizo sentir mal a Law. Eso explicaba por qué ella tampoco pareció importarle nunca dónde él acabara cada vez que tenían sexo. Recordó aquello que le comentó por encima hacía años. Sabía que en muchas mujeres, si eran abusadas siendo demasiado jóvenes, se podía dar el caso de que terminaran teniendo secuelas de por vida, siendo la esterilidad una de ellas.

La abrazó por la espalda, con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Bueno, no es como si justamente necesitase un crío en mi vida.

Ella rió.

-¿Sabes las cosas tan raras que dices a veces, Law?

Verla feliz lo hacía feliz, así que él también se rió y se disculpó por el comentario.

Ah, sólo dios sabía lo mucho que amaba a esa mujer.

* * *

_-Hace casi dos años, en el Polar Tang-_

-¿Has ido a hablar con Shachi? - preguntó Law curioso.

Acababa de ver a la pelirrosa salir de la enfermería tras lo ocurrido en el callejón. Ya había ido antes para curarle algunas heridas pequeñas y hablar con él, pero llevaba varios días sin querer hacer vida normal por el shock, así que la chica había estado yendo y viniendo para apoyarlo.

-Sí, creo que está mucho mejor. Creo que para mañana volverá a sus actividades. Es normal que le haya afectado, aunque no es su primera vez.

-Bueno, las primeras veces siempre son complicadas ¿No crees?

Ella lo miró confundida.

-Bueno, matar siempre es impactante la primera vez, pero ¿Qué otras primeras veces son complicadas? ¿La primeras que disparas con un arma? ¿La primera vez que ves a alguien morir?

Law se quedó sin palabras durante unos instantes.

-Eres bastante siniestra ¿Lo sabías? - Se rió - ¿Enserio no sabes a qué me refiero?

La cara inexpresiva de la chica que tenía delante dejaba muy claro que no. Law dejó caer una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

Espera un momento. Esa era una oportunidad de oro para él. Sonrió seductoramente.

-¿Y no tienes curiosidad por averiguarlo? - le preguntó mientras la rodeó con los brazos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó mientras sonreía con una ceja levantada.

No entendía por qué, pero notó que se le aceleraba el pulso ante aquella pregunta.

El moreno la acercó aún más hacia su cuerpo con una mano sobre su cadera, mientras que con la otra agarró suavemente su rostro.

-¿No tienes ganas de hacer lo mismo que yo? - le preguntó una vez más con esa sonrisa maliciosa suya.

Mina no contestó, pero notó que su cabeza se calentaba y que el corazón le iba a explotar. Sabía lo que ese hombre quería. No era el primero que se lo había insinuado y no era estúpida e inocente, pero jamás había permitido a nadie llegar tan lejos.

Sin embargo, no le importaba en lo absoluto si era Law ¿Por qué? A penas lo conocía...

El pirata juntó sus labios con los de ella. Dando un primer beso suave para no asustarla. Tras separar su rostro, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Te he dejado con ganas de más? - su voz era seductora, provocando que Mina se sonrojara.

Esa. Esa era la maldita reacción que tanto buscaba. Podía ver en aquellos ojos morados lo mucho que lo deseaba ¿Podía ver ella lo mismo en él?

No pudo evitarlo. La besó por segunda vez, pero con mayor intensidad. Jugó con su lengua inexperta hasta que la dejó sin respiración mientras acercaba su cuerpo al suyo.

Ambos chocaron contra una de las paredes del interior del submarino, haciendo ruido.

Law abrió los ojos un instante. No le interesaba que sus subordinados supieran aquello, así que la levantó y la cargó en brazos hasta su camarote de capitán.

Empezó a acariciarla hasta que notó que su respiración se aceleraba. Frenó en seco.

-No haré nada que no quieras ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

La revolucionaria se lo pensó unos segundos. Iba a permitir que aquel pirata que hacía poco que acababa de conocer pasara una barrera que ningún otro hombre jamás había cruzado. Pero ese hombre tenía algo que la hipnotizaba y le hacía sentir que quería más.

-Si eres tú supongo que está bien - contestó con un tono de voz inexpresivo, pero se podía ver un leve rubor.

Law sonrió.

Comenzó a quitarle la ropa al mismo tiempo que permitía que ella se la quitara a él. Cuando la vio desnuda se quedó impresionado. Tenía mejor cuerpo de lo que esperaba, y no esperaba poco.

A pesar de tener un rostro tan bonito, su cuerpo no era delicado en lo absoluto. Podía ver (y notar) la dureza de sus músculos, era una chica muy fuerte y se notaba que había entrenado duro. Aún así seguía teniendo una figura femenina y agradable a la vista.

Le sorprendió descubrir tantas cicatrices en su cuerpo. Desde heridas de bala, cortes y marcas de látigo. No sabía quién era ella, pero sintió una punzada al pensar en qué clase de vida había tenido que soportar.

Cuando le acarició la espalda, notó otra cicatriz, pero esta vez era una enorme. Podía hasta notar que era un patrón, y no una simple herida.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntarle, o verla, ésta lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-No estropees el ambiente, capitán.

Law comprendió que ella no quería que viese más allá, y no la iba a obligar a hacer nada que no quisiese. Él no era esa clase de hombre.

-Mala suerte para ti - le susurró para intentar cambiar el ambiente de nuevo - También puede ser interesante.

...

Tras unas horas más tarde, ambos estaban acostados. Law abrazaba a aquella mujer. Le gustaba sentirla entre sus brazos, una sensación que jamás había tenido con otra mujer.

-Debo preguntarlo - dijo de buen humor - ¿He tenido el privilegio de ser el primero?

Ella sonrió con sarcasmo.

-No digas tonterías.

Aquello lo sorprendió. Si no lo era, definitivamente no parecía tener ningún tipo de experiencia, por eso lo preguntó. Si bien es cierto que no había sangrado, tampoco era algo que siempre sucedía, y menos si la chica en cuestión llevaba un estilo de vida agresivo.

-Adelante, no voy a juzgarte - la acarició con suavidad - Soy un pirata, no un sacerdote.

Su propia primera experiencia había sido desagradable, así que tampoco quería intentar presionarla más de lo necesario. Sin embargo ella misma contestó a su curiosidad

-Si tengo un objetivo a conseguir haré todo lo que sea necesario para lograrlo, aunque no sea nada agradable el proceso - contestó sin dar más detalles.

Para entrar en contacto con uno de los Emperadores de los Bajos Fondos, necesitaba entrar en el distrito rojo, el área de prostitución. Era esencial dar con uno de ellos, y Mina pensó que Stussy era la más fácil de contactar.

Fue una muy mala decisión.

Mina creyó que al tener 15 años y ser menor de edad podría conseguir llegar a alguna subasta llena de personajes importantes, así que, sin que el resto de sus nakamas lo supiesen, se embarcó ella sola en esa misión estúpida.

Fue un grave error. Venderse con 15 años no era ninguna novedad. En ese infierno vendían hasta niños de edades que harían estremecerse a cualquiera, así que una adolescente ya desarrollada no resultó llamativa en las subastas importantes. Tuvo que aguantar una de las situaciones más desagradables de su vida sin tener a nadie que la ayudara, dado que lo hizo en secreto.

Cuando sus nakamas se enteraron, fue la primera vez que vio a Sabo enfadado de verdad con ella, y Kota le dio tal paliza que ella pensó que se iba a morir. Si bien lo recuerda como una pelea divertida, sabía que había sido algo serio de verdad. Él se había vendido en más de una ocasión ¿Pero permitir que una niña lo hiciese por el bien de una misión? Sin importar que hubiese conseguido algo, aquello era tan inmoral y desquiciado que lo enfadó de verdad.

Mina tuvo que disculparse con sus tres compañero y con Dragon. Si bien para ella había sido una experiencia muy desagradable, sabía que sus compañeros habían llorado por ella. Además la capturaron y casi la asesinan.

Esa experiencia hizo que su carácter cambiara radicalmente. Pasó de ser totalmente indiferente ante las emociones que provocaba en otros, a saber que sus acciones afectaban a las personas que la apreciaban, y eso relajó mucho su carácter.

Dejó de ser una niña en más de un sentido.

Por otro lado, Law se mantuvo un rato en silencio. Era de esperar que raritos hubiesen atacado a alguien como ella, desgraciadamente bastardos que tocan sin que se lo pidan hay en todas partes.

Él eventualmente descubriría esa historia, pero eso sería en un futuro más lejano.

Se puso encima de ella y la besó de nuevo con intensidad.

-¿Al menos ha sido un poco mejor esta vez?

Ella sonrió, mirándolo de reojo. Algo que a él le gustó.

-Es posible.


	44. Capítulo 44: El principio del fin

**Capítulo 44**

El cielo estaba ya completamente oscuro y ya no se escuchaba el bullicio, tan sólo las cigarras.

Se sirvieron una jarra más.

-¡Hey! - exclamó enfadado Kota - ¡Ya es tu puta décima jarra, maldito alcohólico!

-¿Qué más da? Probablemente será la última mierda que mi cuerpo digiera - dijo contento Kaito - Además, Mina se ha tomado ya 20 ¿¡A ella por qué diablos no le dices nada!?

La mujer dejó de beber lentamente mientras dejaba la jarra sobre la mesa con una gota tras la cabeza, sintiéndose incómoda por recibir miradas acusatorias.

-A ella la dejo tranquila - la miró con picardía - Necesita reponer fluidos ¿Es cierto que Trafalgar la t...

-Cállate - le contestó rápidamente la pelirrosa mientras le lanzaba la jarra de ron a la cara.

Ambos revolucionarios comenzaron a reír, lo cual era normal en el peligris, pero no tanto en el moreno. Se notaba que el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto.

-Hablando de chicos guapos - dijo Kaito mirando a su lado - ¿Qué tal lo llevas, Sabo?

Ambos continuaron riéndose al ver a su amigo sonrojado y sin poder mantener su cabeza sin balancearla.

-¡Mira a nuestro jefe de staff! ¡Borracho como una cuba!

-Que ¡hip! os jodan... ¡hip! - balbuceó el rubio ya mareado.

-Es impresionante el poco aguante que tienes Sabo ¿No eres como dos años mayor que yo? - comentó Mina con una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

-¡Oye Sabo! ¿Qué diría Dragon si te viese en ese estado? BAHAHAHAHA - exclamó el peligris mientras intentaba no caerse hacia atrás de la risa.

-¿Cómo diablos has conseguido ser el jefe de staff siendo tan imbécil? - preguntó el moreno con la cara ya roja por el alcohol.

-De verdad - suspiró Mina - No se puede salir con vosotros.

-¡Oye!...¡hip!...No es nuestra...culpa que tengas ¡hip! aguante de caballo - intentó justificarse Sabo mientras hacía gestos de borracho.

Los otros tres rieron.

-¡Venga! Si tenéis algún secreto es hora de decirlo en alto - comenzó a decir Kaito con alegría - Total ¡No es como si los muertos vayan a hablar!

-De acuerdo... - empezó a hablar el moreno - Yo tengo una... - empezó a mover la cabeza como un borracho - algo que contaros.

-¿Oh? - Sabo estaba sorprendido - ¿Qué diablos tienes que decir?

-Si nos vas a contar sobre los cadáveres que tienes en el armario, lo siento, pero los encontré la semana pasada - intentó bromear el peligris.

-Cállate imbécil - balbuceó - Llevo - empezó a contar con los dedos - Bah, da igual. El año pasado tuve una aventura con una mujer... y tal vez no fue la mejor idea.

-¡Romance! - exclamó Sabo.

-¡Déjame terminar, joder Sabo! - miró el contenido líquido de su jarra - Es una amiga de la infancia.

-Vaya - dijo irónica Mina - Me sorprende que seas un romántico.

-Cállate, no quiero escuchar eso de ti precisamente - sacudió la cabeza - El caso es que... es agente del CP9

Los tres escupieron ron al mismo tiempo.

-Antes de que me soltéis alguna tontería- los interrumpió - No soy tan gilipollas como para haberle filtrado ningún plan, es más, no sabe que estoy en la Armada Revolucionaria. Además, no es como que la busqué yo en ninguna ocasión.

-Y luego soy yo la imprudente por acostarme con un pirata - bromeó la pelirrosa.

-Bah, da igual, no sé nada de ella desde entonces. A lo mejor está muerta.

-Pfffff ¿Te imaginas que tienes un hijo secreto y no lo sabes? - bromeó Kaito.

-No seas imbécil, si tuviese un hijo creo que hace tiempo que lo sabría.

-¡Me pido ser el tío! - continuó molestándolo - Si mueres mañana prometo hacerme responsable de tu preciosa familia BHAAHAHAHA ¿Es guapa tu amiga?

-¡Que no tengo hijos, joder! Y no es mi mujer ni nada por el estilo, Califa es... Bah, qué más da. Tampoco va a importar.

-¡Yo también tengo un secreto! ¡hip! - cambió de tema el rubio.

-A ver qué diablos suelta este - dijo Kota.

-¡Mi sueño siempre ha sido ser pirata!

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Mugiwara? - preguntó con una sonrisa Mina.

-Cuando Ace, Luffy yo yo éramos jóvenes juramos que algún día saldríamos los tres al mar como piratas y viviríamos millones de aventuras - se acostó en el suelo y miró las estrellas del cielo - Ellos dos lo consiguieron, pero creo que yo me desvié del camino jaja.

-¿Por qué diablos todo el mundo está obsesionado con los malditos piratas? - preguntó Kota molesto mirando a sus compañeros - No son más que la escoria de la sociedad.

-A mi no me mires - Kaito se encogió de hombros.

-¡Te toca! - le señaló Sabo.

-¿Yo? Hmmm - se mostró pensativo - Bueno, me hice amigo del Comandante de la Primera División de los Piratas de Barbablanca ¡Marco es un gran tipo!

-¿A ti que no te mire de qué? ¡Otra vez con los putos piratas! - volteó su ojo bueno - Nos importa una mierda tu círculo de amistades ¡Cuenta algo interesante de verdad!

-Mmmmm... - jugó indeciso con sus manos - El otro día vi a Vegapunk de lejos durante la batalla del Reverie... cruzamos miradas de manera accidental

Mina miró a su compañero.

-¿Y cómo te sentiste?

-Mal. Es humillante pensar que a pesar de que me utilizó como sujeto de pruebas sigo albergando... ciertos sentimientos positivos hacia esa basura humana - desvió la mirada.

-No se puede evitar amar a la persona que te crió. A pesar de que nos hiciesen daño...

Ese sentimiento de amar a una persona que te había hecho tanto daño... Ella lo conocía de primera mano. Jamás le había contado a Law quién era ella, y era un milagro que éste aún no lo supiese, porque alucinaría si supiese la clase de relación retorcida que tiene con Doflamingo.

Pensó en él. Miró también al cielo. ¿Seguirá vivo? ¿Volverá a verlo alguna vez? Y si lo encuentra de nuevo... ¿Cómo reaccionarán ambos?

"¿Intentará matarme? pensó mientras se reía por dentro.

-Oh por dios - interrumpió el moreno - Vosotros dos y vuestro puto síndrome de Estocolmo.

Ambos rieron. Sabían que su compañero tan sólo intentaba hacerles sentir mejor. Tal vez era un capullo, pero lo querían tal cual era, y sabían que su forma tan desagradable de hablar no era más que un escudo para tratar de que no viesen el enorme dolor que soportaba en su interior. Sabían que su relación con Rob Lucci era parecida.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Mina? ¿Una última palabra antes de morir?

Sonrió con los ojos cerrados, aún con la cabeza hacia el cielo y la jarra de ron en las manos.

-A veces pienso... qué habría pasado si me hubiese ido lejos. ¿Mi vida habría sido mejor si simplemente me hubiese conformado con una vida pacífica en alguna villa pequeña? ¿Podría haber trabajado en algo normal o incluso formar una familia?

-¿Te arrepientes de haber sido revolucionaria? - le preguntó Sabo.

Mina miró al rubio. Aquel día que habló con él por primera vez en aquel hermoso campo de girasoles en verdad había ido ahí para quitarse la vida. Pensó que lo último que quería ver tenía que ser algo hermoso, y los girasoles eran sus flores favoritas. Ese campo de girasoles fue un regalo de Doflamingo.

Sabo tal vez no lo sabía, pero él había salvado su vida aquel día.

Así que no, si ella no hubiese entrado al Ejército Revolucionario no hubiese tenido una vida tranquila y alejada de las guerras. No, porque ese día había tomado la decisión de suicidarse para acabar con el dolor. Sin Sabo ella no hubiese tenido ningún futuro alternativo, porque todo habría acabado ese día.

-Jamás - le contestó con una sonrisa.

Sabo le devolvió la sonrisa de forma alegre.

Y Mina pensó que mientras ese hombre continuase con vida, todo habría merecido la pena. Todo.

-¿Y qué hay de Trafalgar? - cambió de tema el rubio - ¿No te habría gustado irte con él?

Aquello lo pilló desprevenida. Pero sin embargo, sonrió con tristeza.

-Nunca tuve ningún tipo de esperanza, así que tampoco importa.

Sabo la miró fijamente con una sonrisa.

-Mientes muy mal a veces ¿Lo sabías?

-Sí - contestó ella más alegre - Pero duele menos si me miento a mi misma.

Los cuatro bebieron sus jarras hasta acabarlas.

-¿Sabéis una cosa? - comenzó a hablar Sabo - Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, bueno, sin contar a Ace y Luffy.

-Por favor, no arruines el momento nombrando a esos dos - dijo Kota molesto.

El rubio se rió.

-Pero ahora enserio. Hemos pasado cosas... muy tristes juntos. Pero incluso con todos los malos momentos, me habéis hecho sentir... que somos familia. Y ese sentimiento hace que pase lo que pase mañana, jamás me arrepienta de haberos conocido.

Los tres sonrieron.

-Y ahí está nuestro jefe de staff favorito - dijo Kaito contento - Niño, juro protegerte hasta el último día de mi vida.

-No digas tonterías - dijo Sabo molesto - Viviremos. Los cuatro.

-Abandona ya ese estúpida esperanza de tu cabeza - le interrumpió Kota - Los tres somos conscientes de la mierda de mañana - sonrió, algo raro en él - Y estamos completamente dispuestos.

-No...Yo no...¿Por qué?

Mina le acarició el pelo desde el lateral, provocando que éste se girara confuso.

-Porque te queremos, tonto jefe de staff.

* * *

_-Al día siguiente-_

Sabo miró los cadáveres a sus pies.

Hacía horas que la batalla había comenzado. Una granada que se encontraba dentro del cuerpo explotó sin previo aviso. Se tapó la cara como reflejo, aún sabiendo que no podían hacerle daño porque estaba hecho de fuego.

Comenzó a correr para ayudar a sus compañeros. Mientras llegaba hasta su destino, miraba las caras de sus compañeros caídos, o de lo que quedaba de ellos. Recitó de memoria todos los nombres de aquellas personas que habían servido para la Armada Revolucionaria mientras evitaba permitir que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

Salvó a Koala de un golpe fatal.

-¡Sabo-kun! - exclamó contenta.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó nervioso - ¿Te han hecho daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por mi - señaló con la cabeza el lugar donde una enorme explosión acababa de sonar - Ellos te necesitan más que yo.

-Koala...

-¡Sabo-kun! ¡No es momento para esto!

El rubio volvió en si y asintió. Continuó su camino hasta llegar al enorme boquete que aquella explosión había formado.

Al oler la sangre y la carne quemada sintió que el vómito le subía por la garganta.

Decenas de cadáveres desmembrados o completamente desintegrados. Sangre y restos humanos desperdigados por todo el lugar... aquello era una carnicería.

De lejos pudo ver a Kaito, que luchaba contra decenas de agentes del Gobierno. Ayudó con sus llamas.

Ambos escucharon un rugido que les heló la sangre.

Se voltearon con el corazón casi en la boca.

-Urano...

El Gobierno finalmente había sacado el Arma Ancestral.

Una enorme bestia comenzó a rugir. Sabo jamás había visto nada parecido. El miedo los paralizó a ambos revolucionarios, que miraron los enormes dientes cubiertos de restos de seres humanos.

Sin que tuviese tiempo para reaccionar, Sabo no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el zarpazo mortal que iba hacia él.

Sin embargo, Kaito se puso delante de él, recibiendo las garras en la cara.

Sabo observó un enorme río de sangre que salía de la cara de su compañero. Éste gritó con dolor y se cubrió la cara rápidamente con las manos.

Sabo, tembloroso, intentó ayudarlo a sentarse de nuevo, para ver que su nakama había perdido los ojos y toda su cara había sido desgarrada. Si no moría desangrado, quedaría no solo deformado, si no ciego de por vida.

-Kaito... - le temblaba la voz. Y las manos. Y el cuerpo entero.

* * *

-Debe ser una broma... - dijo Mina mientras observaba aquella enorme bestia.

Eustass Kid y el resto de personas que se encontraban en su división se quedaron paralizados. Jamás habían visto semejante horror.

-Ni de coña... - consiguió articular el pelirrojo - Esto va a ser una masacre...

Mina volvió en sí y vio que aquella bestia estaba a escasos metros de Sabo y Kaito. Ambos estaban congelados.

Reaccionó rápidamente. Si no actuaba ya, ambos morirían.

Conocía perfectamente su cometido. Todos eran piezas prescindibles, menos Sabo. Él no podía morir bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque sólo él tenía el poder de unir a las personas bajo una misma causa.

Si ellos morían, se convertirían en mártires, pero si Sabo moría... la guerra acabaría ahí mismo, y no a su favor.

Agarró su espada con tanta fuerza que pudo sentir su propia sangre bajando por sus manos.

Se deshizo de todas las molestias que impedían que llegase hasta sus compañeros.

Dejó un camino lleno de sangre y cuerpos decapitados.

Escuchó la voz de Law, gritándole desde la distancia.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ COÑO HACES!? ¡ES UN SUICIDIO! ¡VUELVE!

Ignoró aquellas palabras y corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquella enorme bestia estaba a punto de devorarlos.

Llegó justo a tiempo para darle un puñetazo con todas fuerzas y apartar su boca de sus compañeros.

Law observó desde la distancia.

Sabía que esa mujer tenía fuerza, y lo comprobó cuando golpeó a Kaido, pero aquello estaba a otro nivel.

Todos alabaron a la revolucionaria, emocionados al ver a su general en acción.

Pero lo que no sabían es que aquello fue demasiado hasta para ella. Aquel puñetazo había conseguido mover a la bestia, pero sintió cómo los huesos de su brazo derecho se convertían en polvo por completo.

Apretó la mandíbula por el dolor. No podía usarlo, estaba completamente roto, y eso que había usado haki de armadura, de lo contrario no sabía qué hubiese pasado.

-Mina... - escuchó decir levemente a Sabo. Abrazaba a su compañero con fuerza mientras la miraba completamente en shock.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué...

Un mal presentimiento le hizo girar la cabeza, justo para ver como aquella bestia, que había disminuido de tamaño hasta ser como un oso, iba directa hacia ella a una velocidad demasiado rápida como para que escapara.

Sus reflejos rápidos provocaron que echara todo su cuerpo hacia atrás rápidamente.

Todo menos el brazo roto.


	45. Capítulo 45: Sacrificios

**Bueno, como ya se ha visto en los anteriores capítulos, aquí también debo avisar de que hay violencia extrema y escenas sangrientas, para los que no os guste eso.**

**Por cierto, no sé cómo escribir Califa/Kalifa, ya que en la wiki en español y en inglés la nombran de las dos maneras, así que pondré las dos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 45**

Law observó con horror cómo aquel monstruo que Mina había conseguido lanzar lejos con un golpe cambiaba de tamaño hasta ser como un oso.

-Puede hacer eso...

Y si era más pequeño, era más ágil y veloz.

Observó que _eso_ comenzaba a correr a gran velocidad hacia la pelirrosa.

Un mal presentimiento lo invadió. Ella estaba aún intentando sacar a sus dos compañeros del shock, así que no percató de que iba directo hacia ella.

El pirata gritó Room con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que su rango de ataque llegara, pero estaba demasiado cansado.

Por escasos centímetros no alcanzó rodearla con sus poderes.

Escuchó un grito que le heló el cuerpo entero.

* * *

Duele.

Dolía demasiado.

Sentir aquellas fauces engancharse a su antebrazo como una sanguijuela le provocó un dolor tan agudo que comenzó a gritar.

Sabo reaccionó enseguida y comenzó a prenderle fuego desde un lateral. Kaito aún estaba demasiado adolorido como para siquiera moverse y Kota ¿Dónde diablos estaba el moreno?

Ninguno de sus ataques consiguió desprenderlo del brazo de la revolucionaria.

Los tres presenciaron como el monstruo comenzaba a crecer de nuevo, lentamente.

"Me va a despedazar" pensó ella rápidamente "Si continúa creciendo así, me descuartizará entera".

El horror la inundó completamente. Sintió un pánico que jamás había sentido en su vida.

Miedo.

Tenía miedo.

Ese monstruo seguía creciendo hasta dejarla sin tocar el suelo, mientras continuaba masticando su brazo derecho.

Ningún golpe de ninguno de sus compañeros aflojaba sus fauces. Nada lo conseguía distraer.

Con horror, pudo ver y notar que ya había llegado al hueso.

Comprendió al instante que, incluso si la soltase, iba a perder ese brazo. Ya ni siquiera sentía el dolor de los colmillos masticándola. Había destruido todos los nervios. Su propia sangre le caía en la cara como lluvia. Estaba caliente.

"No voy a morir" pensó con furia "No así".

Reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo con su brazo izquierdo, el cual sostenía su katana roja.

Se armó de todo el valor que tenía y gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras rebanaba de golpe lo poco que quedaba de su propio brazo.

* * *

Law consiguió llegar justo cuando cayó al suelo.

Un enorme chorro de sangre inundó su alrededor. Los gritos de Mina le atravesaron los tímpanos.

No paraba de retorcerse por el enorme dolor.

Law conocía aquella sensación, de cuando Doflamingo le cortó su propio brazo en Dressrosa. Sabía que no podía reaccionar sin importar todas las palabras que intentara decirle.

Así que no dijo nada.

-Room

Se abstrajo del mundo que lo rodeaba, de los gritos, de las explosiones, de la sangre que continuaba manchándole la cara.

Tenía que hacerlo para poder cortar la hemorragia, o si no moriría desangrada en pocos minutos.

* * *

Rojo.

Su vista ya no veía otro color que no fuese el rojo.

Le dolía, más que nada de lo que jamás había experimentado en toda su vida. Ni aquellas puñaladas en pecho, ni las llamas rodeando su cuerpo, ni los golpes en aquella celda.

Nada igualaba eso.

Ya no le salía la voz de tanto gritar. Sentía que si lo intentaba una vez más vomitaría sangre. Sentía que sus pulmones tenían ardían.

Comenzó a sentir que perdía el conocimiento.

-¡Ni se te ocurra dormirte, joder! - escuchó que le gritaba una voz demasiado conocida - ¡Si te desmayas morirás!

Sus ojos enfocaron lo más que pudieron.

-Law...

-No hables - le interrumpió mientras continuaba cosiendo - Menos mal que el corte fue limpio, así me has facilitado bastante el trabajo.

Giró la cabeza y vio a Shodai Kitetsu brillar como nunca antes. Parecía como si aquella katana maldita hubiese cobrado vida.

Recordó que aquella espada maldita reaccionaba ante la sangre de su propio dueño, por algo tenía un demonio en su interior.

-¡Lo estás haciendo genial Mina-chan! - escuchó que de pronto Shachi le decía mientras le sostenía la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Penguin le colocaba un sedante en el brazo que le quedaba.

-No...no... - intentó decir.

-Con esto te dolerá menos, Mina-chan.

-No...no me hacen efecto...los sedantes - consiguió decir finalmente.

Ambos piratas miraron con horror a su capitán.

-No lo soportará - dijo Shachi - Está consciente y no soportará la presión si la operas sin sedante. Morirá por shock.

Law miró a Mina. Sentía que el corazón le iba a mil.

-Ponedle algo en la boca - ordenó - Que no se muerda la lengua.

-¡Pero capitán!

-ES UNA ORDEN.

Ambos asintieron y le colocaron un trozo de tela que vio como Penguin se arrancaba del traje que llevaba.

-Aguanta Mina-chan - dijo Shachi con dolor en su rostro - Sé que puedes con esto.

A pesar de que estaba mentalizada, la sensación de tener a alguien tocando sus heridas hizo que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera. Dolía demasiado.

Gruñía por el dolor con tanta fuerza que pensó que se partiría los dientes de tanto apretar.

Entre Sachi y Penguin le mantuvieron el cuerpo lo más quieto que podía a pesar de los espasmos de dolor tan intensos.

* * *

Veía a su amado hermano pequeño y a ese pirata imán luchar contra el animal que hacía unos segundos escasos había desfigurado a uno de sus amigos y casi despedazado a la otra.

Le temblaba el cuerpo entero mientras continuaba apretando el cuerpo tembloroso de su compañero. Escuchar los gritos de agonía de Mina le penetraba los oídos. Jamás los olvidaría.

-¡Déjamelo a mi! - escuchó decir al pequeño reno que era parte de la tripulación de Luffy - ¡Debemos tratar inmediatamente las heridas de tu amigo o también morirá!

Sabo asintió, no podía seguir entorpeciendo más. Dejó que aquel reno parlante empezara a curar a su amigo, el cual balbuceaba con dolor.

De lejos, pudo ver a su nakama Kota por delante de un hombre vestido de blanco y con una paloma en su hombro. Si no recordaba mal, aquel hombre era un agente del CP0... y el hermano de su compañero.

Se levantó.

-Lo dejo en tus manos - le dijo al pequeño reno - Eres nakama de Luffy, así que está en buenas manos.

-¡No me haces feliz ni nada por el estilo! - dijo Chopper sonrojándose - ¡Tonto!

Corrió para ayudar a su amigo, pero éste lo detuvo inmediatamente.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos haces!? - gritó Sabo molesto.

-Por favor - dijo el moreno con voz tranquila - Esto es algo personal, no quiero que te involucres.

Sabo miró a su amigo sin entender lo que pasaba.

* * *

-Pensé que estabas muerto - dijo sin ninguna emoción Rob Lucci.

-Créeme, casi lo consigues.

Ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente.

Kota pensó que una vez volviese a ver a su hermano a los ojos la furia se apoderaría de él. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Se quedó en blanco. ¿Miedo? No, no era miedo.

Se tocó la venda que cubría su cuenca vacía. El ojo que perdió por culpa del hombre que estaba delante de sus narices.

-Y pensar que un inútil como tú desperdiciaría la oportunidad de vivir que le permití para entrar al Ejército Revolucionario - dijo Lucci fríamente - Eres un idiota, Kota.

-¡Cállate! - gritó Sabo furioso - ¡Tú no tienes ni idea sobre cómo es él! - apretó los puños con furia - ¡Ni se te ocurra insultar a mi compañero!

Kota miró con asombro a Sabo. Aquel crío tenía las agallas que a él le faltaban.

Su hermano mayor. La persona a la que más había amado en su vida y la primera a la que había admirado. Para él, Lucci había sido un héroe. Pero un héroe no vende a su propio hermano, ni lo envía a prisión... ni lo ejecuta.

Sonrió.

-Debiste haber apuntado al cerebro.

Lucci no dijo nada.

Ambos comenzaron a golpearse con fuerza y a usar sus Frutas del Diablo.

"No soy tan fuerte" pensó fríamente "No podré mantener su ritmo".

Lucci era más fuerte físicamente que él. La batalla iba a tener un resultado obvio.

"No puedo perder de esta manera"

-¡PARAD! - escuchó gritar a una voz femenina de repente.

Kota reconoció aquella voz.

-Califa... ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

La rubia miró al revolucionario enfadada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sois unos idiotas - también miró a Lucci - ¡Sois hermanos!

-Así que tú también eres una traidora - dijo Lucci con total frialdad - Supongo que también tendré que deshacerme de ti.

Califa miró tranquilamente a Lucci.

-A mi no me das miedo Lucci, nunca lo has hecho.

Era cierto, Califa había trabajado para el Gobierno Mundial desde literalmente el día que nació al ser la hija de un agente del gobierno (aunque realmente nunca llegó a conocerlo). Sin embargo, no era devota por completo, simplemente lo veía como su único medio de supervivencia.

Hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para no ser tratada como un desperdicio y sirvió fielmente. Sin embargo, el fiasco de la misión de Water 7 le hizo replantearse si realmente quería seguir viviendo así.

Recordó que años atrás, Kota le propuso irse con él. No aceptar fue el mayor error de su vida. Tal vez ella también habría sido tachada de traidora, pero al menos no habría pasado casi 10 años de su vida como un títere.

_-Hace 1 año-_

Water 7 había sido la gran mancha en su expediente. El Gobierno Mundial jamás perdonaría semejante metida de pata, ni siquiera a una profesional de CP9 como ella. Incluso le habían dado finalmente una Fruta del Diablo para poder luchar con mayor eficacia.

Había sufrido al ver que Lucci estaba gravemente herido, así que entre todos sus compañeros del CP9 tuvieron que llevarlo de urgencia a un hospital y pagar por sus tratamientos (los cuales no fueron baratos). Tuvieron que huir de la marina al ya no ser bienvenidos por el Gobierno Mundial y pasaron de ser unos respetados agentes a unos forajidos.

Pensó que Lucci cambiaría, incluso ayudaron a las personas del pueblo donde se estuvieron recuperando, pero en cuanto el Gobierno contactó con Lucci para ofrecerle un puesto como parte del CP0, Kalifa entendió que no había nada que ella pudiese hacer.

A ella no la contactaron.

-Supongo que ahora no soy más que una mujer inútil - dijo en voz alta mientras sonreía con tristeza.

Tuvo que venderse para poder conseguir dinero para comer, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo atractiva y al estar en la lista negra ningún local la contrataría para un oficio digno.

Pero cuando vio aquel hombre de pelo negro que se encontraba en el distrito rojo, lo reconoció enseguida.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

-Pensé que habías muerto - dijo ella mientras intentaba mantener la calma.

-Yo también lo pensé - la miró serio - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que seguirías trabajando para ellos...

-Fallé en una misión muy importante - contestó suspirando - Y ya no soy de utilidad.

Kota sintió que le hervía la sangre. También la habían tirado como un trapo sucio a pesar de haber trabajado para ellos durante toda la vida.

-Nunca fuimos nada para ellos, siempre fuimos prescindibles.

Kalifa sonrió.

-Yo sólo quería ser útil, pero supongo que no fue suficiente - miró al moreno - Te he echado de menos. Todos los días.

-Yo también.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Kota tragó saliva.

-Usar lo único bueno que tengo - señaló su cabeza - Y eso me ha mantenido con vida hasta el día de hoy.

Kalifa sonrió.

-Soy feliz al saber que al menos has podido llevar una vida alejada de toda esta mierda.

-No te creas...

Pasaron unos días juntos, hasta que Spandam volvió a reclutarla. Kalifa estaba harta de esa vida, pero sabía que negarse no era una opción, así que aceptó volver.

-¿Realmente vas a continuar con esa mierda, Kalifa?

-Ya sabes que no tengo opción - lo besó - Es mi castigo por no irme contigo aquel día.

-Habrías muerto.

-Pero al menos no te habría abandonado.

_-De vuelta al presente-_

Kota jamás le contó que era revolucionario, así que cuando la encontró en la guerra, jamás pensó que ella iría con él. Pasaron unas cuantas noches juntos, recordando los viejos tiempos aún sabiendo que era una pésima idea. Siendo de bandos contrarios era una estupidez. Sin embargo había recuperado su trabajo.

¿Enserio ella estaba dispuesta a terminar con todo aquello que le había costado su vida entera, por alguien como él?

Ella se acercó a Kota y lo tomó de la cara.

El revolucionario la miró a los ojos. Califa sacó de su bolsillo un artefacto. Ambos sonrieron porque sabían lo que les deparaba.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo - le dijo Kota mientras apoyaba su frente contra la suya - Huye y sé feliz.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ya tuve mi oportunidad cuando no hice nada por ti cuando te tendieron aquella trampa. No volveré a abandonarte.

-¿A pesar de lo que significa?

-Sí, a pesar de lo que significa.

* * *

Law ya casi había acabado la operación. Gracias a dios había podido cerrar correctamente los nervios y vasos sanguíneos y ella no había perdido la conciencia durante el trayecto.

Mina alzó la mirada.

Pudo ver como su compañero Kaito era atendido por el reno de la banda de los Mugiwara, por lo que se sintió tranquila.

Buscó a los otros dos con la mirada. De pronto, Sabo fue lanzado violentamente en la dirección que ella se encontraba.

Bepo detuvo al revolucionario antes de que éste cayera encima de algún herido.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!? - dijo el rubio mientras recuperaba el aliento del golpe que le había dado su compañero.

-¡Lo siento! - exclamó Bepo nervioso.

-¿Sabo? - preguntó confusa Mina - ¿Dónde está...

Ambos levantaron la vista y vieron a su compañero al lado de una mujer rubia.

La mujer rubia hizo un gesto de pedir perdón a los dos revolucionarios mientras ninguno de estos entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Kota miró a su hermano con una sonrisa.

-Te perdono por todo.

-¿Qué?

-Me he dado cuenta... de que soy totalmente de guardarte rencor a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado - le sonrió con tristeza mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro - Eres mi hermano, y no puedo evitar amarte.

-Mira que eres débil - dijo Lucci, aunque su voz estaba claramente temblorosa.

¿Qué es eso que sentía en su interior?

Miró a su hermano pequeño y recordó cómo éste lo perseguía cuando ambos eran eran unos enanos que no sabían el triste futuro que les depararía. Cuando él no había sido completamente roto por el Gobierno Mundial.

Kota se sorprendió.

"Entonces aún quedaba algo del tú de antes..."

Sintió la mano de Califa apretando la suya.

-Lo que voy a hacer no es porque te odie, Lucci - dijo mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por su rostro - Lo hago porque eres un peligro para la revolución. Mientras hombres como tú sigan vivos, el mundo jamás podrá cambiar.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Crees que tienes la fuerza necesaria para matarme? Mira que eres imbécil.

Kota y Califa sonrieron.

-No, sabemos que no lo somos.

Kota miró a Sabo y Mina, luego a Kaito, que estaba un poco más alejado de ellos dos. Estaban lo suficiente lejos como para no resultar heridos.

-Hey, chicos - gritó lo suficientemente alto como para que los tres lo pudieran escuchar - A partir de ahora, os tendré que dejar el resto.

Miró la cara confundida de Sabo y Mina. Kaito sin embargo no dijo nada.

Miró a Califa y ambos sonrieron mientras mantenían sus manos juntas.

Sabía que jamás lo perdonarían por lo que iba a hacer, pero siendo realistas, no había otra salida. Y él siempre lo supo desde el día que Dragon y el resto lo recogieron en su barco después de caer de aquel acantilado.

_Sabía_ que ese era el momento en el que realmente sería útil para el mundo que Dragon y Sabo intentaban crear. Este sería su grano de arena para hacer posible aquel sueño. Por el bien común.

Sonrió con una alegría que ninguno de sus amigos jamás había visto.

-Gracias por darle un significado a mi vida.

Lanzó con fuerza el artefacto que Califa le había dado, una piedra Dyna, capaz de igualar la fuerza de las Armas Ancestrales.

Lo último que vio fue a sus nakamas heridos correr hacia él con una expresión de pánico absoluto.

"Acabad lo que hemos empezado".


	46. Capítulo 46: Muerte digna

**Capítulo 46**

Estiró la mano todo lo que pudo hasta sentir que se le desencajaba por completo, pero no le importaba, tan sólo quería llegar hasta su compañero aún sabiendo que era demasiado tarde.

Cayó al suelo, reabriendo la herida de su brazo recién tratada, pero no sentía dolor.

La agonía que sentía era equiparable a cuando vio a Mjosgard morir. Otra muerte delante de sus ojos, sin que pudiese hacer nada para solucionarlo.

Sintió que se ahogaba con las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos, como si le ardiesen.

El sonido de la explosión retumbaba en sus oídos todavía. Escuchaba todavía un leve pitido agudo en sus tímpanos.

Se arrodilló y se doblo, dejando caer su cabeza encima del suelo. Cerró los ojos.

"Otra vez.. otra vez ha pasado".

Apretó los dientes con rabia. Sentía que el cuerpo entero le temblaba.

-No... - se repetía a sí misma en voz alta una y otra vez, intentando negar lo que acababa de pasar.

Recordó las últimas palabras de su compañero.

"Os dejo el resto".

-Ah, es cierto - dijo en voz alta para sí misma. No puede venirse abajo ahora, porque si lo hace entonces habrá muerto en vano.

Levantó la vista y buscó a Sabo, el cual estaba en completo shock, como el día que se enteró de la muerte de su hermano Ace en los periódicos.

Observó la sangre que caía sin parar de su brazo y cerró los ojos. Ignoró el ardor que aún sentía en la garganta por intentar aguantarse el llano.

Caminó a duras penas hasta llegar al rubio.

Le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que provocó que éste volviese en sí.

El rubio miró aturdido a su compañera.

-Si te vienes abajo ahora entonces su sacrificio será en vano.

Sabo miró a Mina. Sus ojos estaban rojos por llorar, y temblaba por el enorme sufrimiento de ver a su amigo explotarse a sí mismo ante sus ojos. El lugar donde debería estar su brazo derecho dejaba caer sangre por culpa de que se había abierto de nuevo.

Pensó que debía doler mucho.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, de pie delante de él, mirándolo a los ojos con una tristeza extrema disimulada en ese rostro inexpresivo, pero aún perceptible.

La admiraba ¿Cómo podía mantener la cabeza tan fría aún sabiendo lo que acababa de pasar delante de sus ojos?

-Todo es mi culpa, no soy lo suficiente fuerte - dijo con la mirada completamente muerta - No merezco ser el jefe de staff, ni siquiera soy capaz de defender a mis compañeros.

Mina agarró la mejilla del rubio y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes.

Sabo la miró fijamente, sin saber qué decir.

-No vamos a perder - le dijo ésta - No permitiremos que el sacrificio de miles de vidas durante 800 años sea en vano. No vamos a desperdiciar la oportunidad que Kota nos ha dado.

-Pero...yo... - intentó hablar, pero el dolor le impedía hablar.

-Pase lo que pase, debemos acabar lo que empezamos. Juntos.

Mina sonrió a Sabo mientras se levantaba de nuevo y miraba a la persona que estaba delante de ellos dos.

-Im.

Era él. Ese monstruo que los había atacado era él ¿Qué clase de poder era ese? ¿Era realmente el Arma Ancestral o una Fruta del Diablo?

-Pero qué idiotas tan adorables - contestó el hombre de los ojos con espirales - ¿No va siendo hora de que aprendáis que es mejor rendirse?

Mina volvió a su rostro inexpresivo habitual.

-Oh vamos, no me mires así - dijo éste con alegría - Sois dos nobles. Dos personas nacidas en lo más alto de la cumbre, sobre todo tú querida. Sabéis por qué hago esto.

Law miró a la pelirrosa confundido ¿Era de la realeza? Si ese era el caso, muchas cosas entonces tenían sentido, pero...

-Somos revolucionarios, todo lo demás quedó atrás hace mucho tiempo.

Im se rió.

-Puedes ser lo que te dé la gana niña, pero no puedes negar tu propia sangre - se acercó a ella - ¿Niegas que eres uno de los nuestros porque desterraron a tu familia y luego ella te negó?

Mina no contestó.

-Vaya, ver qué tan bajo ha caído la familia Donquixote hace que sienta pena incluso, eráis la Casa más noble de todas, incluso recibisteis mi favor durante siglos. Y mírate ahora - se rió - No sois más que un chiste del pasado.

El pirata se quedó paralizado.

-Tú eres... ¿Tú tienes algo que ver con él? - preguntó impactado, aún sabiendo que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

Ella ignoró las palabras del moreno. No tenía el tiempo ni las ganas de contestar a esa pregunta.

-Doflamingo cayó, el idiota de Mjosgard también - la miró con una sonrisa retorcida - Sólo quedas tú ¿No sería mejor que desaparecieras de una vez por todas?

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en su mente. El sonido de esa voz inundó sus pensamientos.

_"¿No sería mejor que desaparecieses?"_

Ella ya se lo había estado preguntando a sí misma muchas veces. Eran una familia destinada a la miseria, eso lo sabía.

Agradecía no poder tener hijos, porque de lo contrario ese niño también estaría destinado a la desgracia. Mientras esa sangre continuase pasando de generación en generación, la tragedia continuaría.

"Tal vez por eso Doffy no tuvo hijos" pensó sonriendo.

Miró a Im con una sonrisa decidida.

-No te preocupes, tengo pensado acabar con esto, yo seré la última persona que lleve el apellido.

-Es una pena~ - intentó molestarla - Sois personas atractivas, me habría gustado que alguna de vosotras hubiese sido mi esposa. Nuestros hijos hubiesen sido los reyes del mundo. Habrían gobernado sobre cada ser vivo de los cuatro mares. Habrían conseguido el secreto de la inmortalidad.

Algo conectó en la cabeza de la revolucionaria. Recordó todos aquellos retratos de mujeres iguales a ella en la mansión de los Donquixote en Marijoa. Todas ellas, aún siendo Tenryubitos, murieron de maneras lamentables y misteriosas, siempre rodeadas por Im-sama por algún motivo.

-Tú...¿Qué diablos te pasa con mi familia? - preguntó impactada.

-¿Hm? Oh, supongo que te refieres a _todas ellas_ \- sonrió - _Ella_ debía ser mía ¿Sabes? - cambió su sonrisa a una mueca completamente aterradora - Pero _ella_ jamás lo entendió.

¿Se refería a la primera de todas? Escuchó de Mjosgard que fue un miembro de su familia la que provocó indirectamente que estallara la guerra de hace 800 años, pero pensó que algo así era estúpido.

-Todo...¿fue por una mujer? - no se podía creer que un simple desamor pudiese desatar una dictadura de 800 años. Era simplemente patético.

-No tienes por qué entenderlo, eres igual a todas las anteriores - suspiró enfadado - Pensé que alguna de vosotras sería más inteligente, pero todas acabasteis siendo la misma mujer patética. Todas escogisteis al mismo tipo de hombre que os llevó a la ruina.

¿Acaso ese enfermo intentaba encontrar aquel amor no correspondido en las descendientes de aquella mujer que fue su predecesora? ¿Obligó a un linaje entero a cometer incesto durante 800 largo años para que los genes le dieran a una mujer parecida?

Mina sonrió.

Y después comenzó a reír de manera siniestra.

Todos se quedaron mirándola, Im incluido.

-Todo esto - señaló una enorme pila de cadáveres - ¿Es por una mujer... que te rechazó?

-Ella er...

-Ah, ¡ya veo! - sonrió, pero con la mirada perdida - ¡Millones de muertes fueron causadas porque un hombre fue abandonado! ¡Qué patético!

El hombre empezó a enfurecer.

-Pequeña perra - la miró con odio.

-Las asesinaste a todas pensando que alguna como ella te amaría ¡Pero todas te rechazaron! - le sonrió con una mueca retorcida, parecida a la de su tío - Pero qué hombre más lamentable...rechazado durante 800 años por la misma cara fufufu ¿No ha sido ya suficientemente humillante?

Im intentó golpearla, pero ella bloqueó el ataque con su espada.

-A mi no me menosprecies - continuó con su sonrisa retorcida - Yo no soy como esas mujeres nacidas con una cuchara de oro en la boca. Yo sé defenderme.

-¡Tú caerás por mí como todas ellas! ¡No eres diferente!

-Te equivocas - apoyó la punta de la espada contra el suelo y lo miró con superioridad - Yo nací para ser la emperatriz de una nación militarizada, no como un bonito jarrón para decorar tu estantería - lo miró desafiante - Y desde luego seré yo misma quien decida cómo moriré y dónde lo haré.

Law y Sabo miraron a la pelirrosa.

"Alguien así... ha sido mi compañera..." pensó el rubio.

Law sonrió.

Y ambos se preguntaron al mismo tiempo si alguna vez habían visto a alguien brillar con tanta intensidad.

Había pasado toda una vida luchando por causas ajenas. Por gente desconocida, por batallas de terceros.

Pero no iba a continuar así. Desde el día que Sabo le extendió la mano en aquel campo de girasoles supo que empezaría a vivir para sí misma. Esta vez lucharía por y para su propio beneficio.

Y viviría como ella quisiera.

-Y te aseguro que moriré siendo libre.


	47. Capítulo 47: Ecos del pasado

**Capítulo 47**

Había soltado ese discurso inspirador delante de todos para que Sabo levantara su maldito trasero del suelo y comenzara a pelear enserio.

"Pero lo cierto es que yo estoy jodida" pensó para sus adentro, maldiciendo la vida entera.

Su hemorragia estaba abierta de nuevo, y era increíblemente dolorosa. Ya no podía volver a que Law la curase, porque tenía a Im justo delante de sus narices, y estaba muy enfadado. No había escapatoria de aquella desafortunada situación.

Sabía de sobra que no tendría más que un par de minutos antes de morir desangrada.

"Ahhh, maldición" pensó suspirando "Creo que hablé de más".

Apretó su espada con todas sus fuerzas. Si iba a morir, al menos lo haría luchando.

Im comenzó a mutar en aquella horrible criatura. Su estómago se abría y dejaba ver una enorme boca llena de dientes. Era como una pesadilla ¿Qué demonios era aquello? Y encima podía cambiar de tamaño.

Im se lanzó hacia ella y comenzaron a luchar.

Mina no era zurda, así que estaba siendo un problema importante.

"¿Por qué diablos no te comiste el izquierdo?"

Ella era fuerte físicamente, y rápida. Pero reconocía que su defensa era mala, menos mal que su agilidad podía hacerla esquivar varios golpes.

Im la azotó contra el suelo, y la chica pensó que se le escapaba el alma. Aquello era muy doloroso, la había lanzado con demasiada fuerza contra el suelo.

Se levantó una vez más.

"No puedo morir aún, debo herirlo de alguna manera, o no podrán con él"

Además, empezaba a marearse por la pérdida de sangre. Sus ojos ya no enfocaban bien y sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, tenía los minutos contados.

Pero Im se defendía bien de sus ataques, conseguía ver a través de sus acciones y conseguía bloquearlos.

"No eres tan rápido como Kaito"

Su compañero podía ver el futuro, lo cual era un indicio de un haki de visión de maestro. Pero lo que lo diferenciaba del resto, es que podía ver _diferentes versiones_ de ese futuro. Por eso se podía volver loco sin la venda.

El peligris le enseñó a luchar contra gente como él. Ella no tenía un haki de visión tan avanzado, así que lo único que podía hacer era ser más rápida.

"No importa si alguien puede ver el futuro, si reacciona lento a él no sirve de nada" esas fueron sus palabras.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus ataques hasta que prácticamente su cuerpo se movía solo. Ya no sentía nada.

Finalmente lo vio. Una apertura.

-Voy a ser lo último que veas ¿No te hace feliz pensarlo?

Le clavó el filo de su katana hasta el fondo del ojo derecho, provocando que éste chillase de agonía.  
Mantuvo la espada dentro, esperando que el dolor lo aturdiese.

-¡AHORA!

* * *

Sabo supo que debía moverse rápido.

-¡Esto es por Kota, y por todas las personas a las que condenaste a la miseria!

Vio cómo Im lanzaba por los aires a su compañera. Quería ir a por ella, necesitaba salvarla.

Escuchó un disparo.

Kaito, que a penas podía mantenerse en pie, había atravesado el cráneo de Im, pero éste no murió.

-¡HAZLO YA!

Es cierto, no podía distraerse. Era ahora o nunca.

Empleó toda la fuerza que tenía para crear la llamarada más grande que la Mera Mera No Mi le permitió. La potencia fue tal que su propio cuerpo comenzó a arder.

Sentía que se iba a convertir en cenizas a sí mismo.

"¿Me estaré quemando vivo?"

¿Se podía quemar a sí mismo incluso siendo él un hombre de fuego?

Pero ya no le importaba, sabía que ese era su deber.

-¡Terminaré lo que se empezó hace 800 años!

* * *

"Me muero"

"Me estoy muriendo de verdad"

Había sido lanzada contra un muro de piedra con tanta fuerza que sabía que se había partido la cabeza como mínimo.

Sentía que tenía todas las costillas rotas, porque podía ver cómo su pecho estaba hundido y le costaba respirar.

"No puedo morir" pensó con furia "Necesito verlo muerto. Necesito _saber_ que está muerto"

No, no iba a morir sin saber el desenlace de aquella pelea. Necesitaba saber que esa escoria estaba muerta, que la iba a acompañar al infierno.

Ya no sentía nada, ni frío ni calor. Tampoco dolor. No sentía ni siquiera su propio cuerpo.

Ordenó a su cerebro levantar su brazo izquierdo,a pesar de tampoco sentirlo. Miró fijamente a aquel monstruo que luchaba contra Sabo y Luffy, el cual se acababa de añadir a la batalla junto a su hermano.

-Te mataré - consiguió decir a duras penas mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca.

Las explosiones por fuego se escuchaban y se veían desde todas partes.

-Te mataré...te mataré...te mataré...

Pero finalmente, parte de la metralla de las explosiones salió disparada hacia ella.

Una larga tubería la atravesó como una lanza, dejándola finalmente sin respiración.

"Ahhh... es la misma sensación..."

Su cerebro finalmente se estaba apagando. ¿Realmente iba a morir de una forma tan patética? ¿Por un trozo de metralla?

Era igual que aquel día en el Reverie cuando la mina explotó con ella y los niños esclavos dentro.

Ese día tuvo la misma sensación. Sabes que te vas a morir cuando algo comienza a apagarse de golpe.

Lo último que sus ojos pudieron ver fue a Sabo caer sobre sus propias rodillas, totalmente envuelto en sus propias llamas. Y a un enorme cuerpo convertirse en cenizas.

Lo habían conseguido.

Lo habían matado.

Fue feliz de conocer a alguien como él. Si era para ayudarlo, tal vez no había sido una forma tan mala de morir.

"Sabo..."

De pronto, todo se oscureció.

* * *

Blanco.

Despertó de golpe. Todo era de color blanco a su alrededor.

-Acaso...¿no estaba muerta?

-Lo estás y no lo estás - le respondió una voz de repente.

Se volteó.

Su padre. O al menos eso creía.

No recordaba mucho de él, pero esos ojos iguales a los suyos lo hacían obvio.

Estaba tal y como ella lo recordaba vagamente, vestido con su uniforme de la Marina.

-¿Has estado bien, Mina?

Ella lo miró una vez más, atónita.

-¿Eres... real?

El rubio se rió.

-Quién sabe.

Mina se volteó para ver su alrededor.

Era un vacío de color blanco, infinito, sin nada en él. Sólo ellos dos.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Porque alguien está estirando tu alma al mundo de los vivos y no te deja pasar al otro lado.

Mina reaccionó.

-¿Law?

-Ese niño tiene más de un truco bajo la manga ¿no crees? - dijo con una sonrisa - Soy feliz de que os hayáis encontrado.

Ella suspiró.

-Preferiría que no lo hiciese.

-¿Y eso?

Se sentó.

-Vivir es demasiado agotador - cerró los ojos - He estado toda mi corta existencia luchando por sobrevivir, pero finalmente he perdido esa batalla.

-¿Y por eso mismo no deberías querer volver?

Ella sonrió.

-Se siente bien. Saber que nadie me podrá hacer daño, que jamás volveré a sentir dolor... es agradable...

Rocinante miró a la niña con pena.

-Has pasado por mucho ¿no?

-_He vivido_. Ya he cumplido.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Lo lamento - dijo el marine finalmente - Te lancé a un mundo tan horrible sola.

-Tuve a Doffy - contestó Mina con calma

-Fue mejor padre de lo que pensaba - dijo riéndose Rocinante - Siempre tuve la sensación que Doffy tenía buena mano con los niños... desgraciadamente.

-¿Mjosgard... está contigo?

Él la miró con sorpresa, luego sonrió.

-Sí ¿Quieres verlo?

-No... no lo sé.

-Lo hiciste lo mejor que supiste.

-Y aún así no fue suficiente.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto - se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos - Lo hiciste mejor que ninguno de nosotros.

Detrás de ellos, de pronto pudo ver a todas esas mujeres con la misma cara que ella. Sin embargo, no eran del todo iguales. Diferentes cabellos (aunque todos rubios platinos), diferentes miradas...

Todas le sonreían.

-Fuiste la primera en luchar - dijo una de ellas, la más hermosa de todas - Hiciste lo que ninguna de nosotras pudo.

La reconocía, ella era la primera Donquixote que vivió en Marijoa. La supuesta causante de la locura de Im.

-Tú... ¿Quién eres?

-Alguien que vivió hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué Im se obsesionó tanto contigo?

-Estábamos prometidos desde la infancia, pero escogí a otro hombre - su cara puso una sonrisa triste - Y como era un D, la chispa del odio se encendió. Aunque no fue el motivo definitivo, simplemente la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¿Y las demás?

-Tal vez tenemos la misma apariencia, pero tú y cada una de ellas sois personas distintas. Ancestros y descendientes que comparten la misma sangre, pero no el mismo destino.

-Pero leí que todas fueron acusadas de adulterio...

-Bueno, siempre hay constantes y variables.

-¿Constantes y variables?

La mujer sonrió.

-Creo que tú ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Pensó en Law. ¿Por qué le había venido a la mente?

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres volver? - le preguntó Rocinante - Hay gente ahí que espera que lo hagas.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. ¿Quería volver? ¿O tal vez quedarse ir rendirse? Ya no le quedaba nada por luchar, dado que Im finalmente estaba muerto.

-¿Puedo hacerlo siquiera?

-Bueno, se ha cometido un tabú. No se puede resucitar a los muertos, así que será muy doloroso volver.

-Estoy acostumbrada.

-No - negó el rubio con la cabeza - Te espera otro tipo de dolor.

Le señaló el corazón.

De pronto, sintió que algo la llamaba. Seguido de un dolor extremo en el pecho.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Ten cuidado de no romperte, Mina. Será un camino duro, pero debes encontrar el modo de salir.

-¿Salir de dónde? - preguntó nerviosa - ¿¡Papá!?

El hombre sonrió con ternura.

-Y saluda al enano de mi parte.

* * *

_-Hace 800 años-_

-¡Es el día de tu boda! ¿No es emocionante? ¡Finalmente las tensiones entre ambos bandos se solucionarán gracias a vuestra unión!

-¿Por qué diablos estás tú más emocionado que yo, Joy Boy?

El chico del sombrero de paja sonrió como siempre.

Tras un par de horas, finalmente iban a casarse. Había sido por amor, pero que la paz se estabilizara era esencial al mismo tiempo.

Todo el mundo presenciaba el acto con alegría.

...

Nadie esperaba que la novia fuese asesinada de un disparo en pleno acto.

-¡No puedes morir! - exclamó el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡No me hagas esto, por favor!

La mujer sonrió al que iba a ser su marido.

-El mundo... va a cambiar por culpa de esto, perdón.

Una disputa enorme surgió en ese momento. El bando de los gobiernos aliados culpó a los D del asesinato de la mujer de los suyos, mientras que los D acusaron a los otros de intentar acusarles de un asesinato que no habían cometido.

No fue el detonante definitivo, pero sí la chispa que avivó las llamas.

-Sé que has sido tú - dijo el chico de los D mientras temblaba de ira - Tú la amabas ¿¡Por qué diablos la mataste!?

-Esto no es más que el principio - contestó Im sonriendo - Esto es el principio de vuestro fin.

...

Era ella de nuevo. Había pasado un siglo desde la batalla que cambió el mundo. Había hecho bien en obligarlos a reproducirse entre ellos, ya que finalmente alguien había heredado el mismo aspecto.

Sabía que no era ella, pero le bastaba con que se pareciese físicamente.

La nueva mujer aceptó sus sentimientos, así que Im era feliz.

Hasta el día que apareció ese hombre.

¿Era coincidencia? Imposible. Y de serlo, era una de las bromas de más mal gusto de la historia.

Era un tutor de la mujer Tenryubito. Im pensó que era imposible que ella, que había sido educada con el orgullo de los Tenryubito, se fijase en alguien de tan bajo nivel, pero se equivocó por completo.

No pudo aguantar la ira que sintió cuando los vio juntos de nuevo ¿Otra vez había preferido a un ser tan mundano por encima de él mismo? La ira lo inundó y la ahogó con sus propias manos delante del bastardo, al que después mandó a cortar la cabeza.

...

La siguiente vez pasaron dos siglos.

Apareció otra cría igual, con el mismo aspecto.

Esta vez la puso a su lado desde que era una niña, y no permitió que ningún hombre se acercase a ella.

Pero fue aún peor, porque esta vez el hombre apareció con forma de uno de los esclavos de ella.

Lo engañó con un esclavo ¡Con un simple esclavo!

Una vez más, la furia se apoderó de él y mandó a ahorcar a la mujer, mientras le cortó las manos al esclavo y dejó que se desangrara al lado del cadáver colgado de ella.

...

Otros dos siglos más, y volvió a nacer otra niña con el mismo aspecto.

La mujer era mucho más irascible que todas las demás, así que se escapó de Marijoa tras un berrinche familiar.

Por el camino, conoció a un leñador que vivía alejado del mundo.

Y de nuevo era ese puñetero D. ¿Se estaban riendo de él?

Im los mandó a cazar y ambos murieron asesinados por la jauría de perros que lanzó contra ellos.

...

Pasó un siglo, y de nuevo nació ella.

Esto ya era un asunto personal, cuestión de orgullo. No iba a correr riesgos.

Casó a la mujer con su primo (al que no amaba) y tuvieron hijos. La tomó a ella como amante a pesar de tener un marido, y, ya que ella lo repudiaba, aceptó de buena gana a Im.

Esta mujer se comportaba bien con él, pero no se iba a confiar, así que la encerró en una habitación, sin más contacto que la de él mismo. Ni siquiera le permitió ver a sus dos hijos.

-¿Por qué no podemos ver a mamá, Im-sama? - preguntó el pequeño Homing.

-Porque es delicada - le respondió con una amabilidad falsa - Si sale, se romperá. Si te quedas aquí, nunca sufrirás, porque serás tratado como el ser superior que eres ¿lo entiendes?

Aquellas palabras siniestras hicieron que el pequeño Homing comenzara a replantearse si realmente era lo mejor permanecer dentro de Marijoa, lo que condujo a todos los eventos de desgracia a su familia.

La mujer únicamente recibía contacto cuando un guardia le entregaba la comida, así que Im pensó que finalmente se había librado de aquel hombre.

Pero aquel hombre era el guardia que le llevaba la comida, y eventualmente se enamoraron.

"Se están burlando de mi" pensó furioso "Se ríen en mi cara"

Esta vez, el hombre sabía luchar, así que intentó defender a su amada. Le dio unos cuantos problemas a Im, pero finalmente consiguió asesinarlos a ambos y colgó sus cuerpos en la entrada de Marijoa como aviso.

Desgraciadamente, Homing exigió salir de Marijoa años después, así que la rama principal de los Donquixote se volvería plebeya. Im no iba a permitir que esa mujer naciese fuera de su control, así que se aseguró de que esa familia muriese en desgracia.

Los hermanos Doflamingo y Rocinante sobrevivieron a la purga, pero el hermano mayor asesinó al pequeño, así que Doflamingo fue el último de aquella familia, y con la personalidad desastrosa que tenía, Im sabía que jamás iba a tener hijos.

"Por fin" pensó aliviado "Finalmente me he deshecho de todos ellos".

Lo que no sabía es que el hermano pequeño tuvo una hija siendo joven, pocos años antes de ser asesinado. Además, Rocinante jamás la registró oficialmente, así que Im no pudo controlar que esa mujer naciese de nuevo.

Pero la encontró de nuevo durante aquel Reverie. Era una adolescente y su cabello ya no era rubio. Se notaba que había sangre de plebeyos en ella.

"¿Doflamingo tuvo una hija? ¿Cuándo?"

Esa niña tenía la peor personalidad de todas ellas. Era salvaje, violenta y tremendamente desconfiada. Además, era un soldado, así que no era dócil ni débil.

Quería a esa niña. Necesitaba a esa niña.

Pero Doflamingo la asesinó antes de que pudiese tenerla. O al menos eso fue lo que creyó.

Años después, la encontró en Marijoa porque había reclamado su puesto como descendiente de la familia, ya que Mjosgard no había dado descendencia.

Ya era adulta, y desde su perspectiva era exactamente igual a la primera. Tenía el mismo fuego en la mirada.

Sin embargo, esta vez ella misma luchó contra él, y reconoce que lo hirió de gravedad. Por culpa de ella, esos dos niñatos, el de fuego y el de goma, habían acabado con él.

Mientras Im sabía que su vida inmortal iba a terminar en ese momento, por culpa del mismo estúpido chaval con sombrero de paja que tanto molestó hace 800 años (¿Joy Boy? ¿Era ese su nombre?) pudo ver como la única mujer a la que amó en su vida moría a pocos metros de él.

"Al menos esta vez nos veremos juntos en el infierno" pensó con cierto alivio "Y sin el bastardo"

Pero de repente, vio a un hombre correr hacia ella.

_Era él_. Además tenía casi el mismo aspecto que el primero de todos, con los mismos ojos dorados.

Im se rió amargamente.

"Esta vez fue ella la que luchó contra mi, y encima tú renaces como médico"

Vio al moreno dar órdenes a unas cuantas personas, mientras mantenía el cuerpo casi inerte de la joven entre sus brazos.

* * *

Law no sabía por qué, pero acabó cruzando miradas con aquel hombre que estaba a punto de ser derrotado por Luffy.

No lo entendía, no lo conocía de nada, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que había ganado.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente.

Law no pudo evitarlo, fue como un reflejo. Un espasmo involuntario.

Levantó el dedo corazón y le hizo una peineta a Im.

Im se rió amargamente para sus adentros mientras sentía que su vida inmortal finalmente llegaba al su fin.

-Bastardo.


	48. Capítulo 48: Yendo a contracorriente

**Capítulo 48**

Había llegado. Había alcanzado.

Su _Room_ había conseguido rodearla antes de que la metralla la alcanzase, así que aquella herida mortal podía ser curada. De no haber llegado a tiempo, ella estaría irremediablemente muerta.

La tocó.

Si no estaba muerta, esta a punto de estarlo. Había perdido demasiada sangre.

-¡Rápido, debemos llevarla ya al quirófano! - exclamó a Shachi y Bepo - ¡Está entrando en shock hipovolémico!

La pérdida de tal cantidad de sangre provocaba que el organismo comenzara a fallar rápidamente. Su corazón no podía bombear suficiente sangre para todos los órganos, así que el cuerpo moría.

La desenganchó de aquella tubería atascada en la pared, lo que provocó que parte de sus intestinos cayeran al suelo, menos mal que gracias a la Ope Ope No Mi no pasaba nada mientras estuviese dentro de su _Room_.

Shachi pensó que vomitaría al ver aquello.

Se teletransportaron rápidamente a la sala de quirófano de su submarino y comenzaron la operación con rapidez.

Los demás miembros de su tripulación se mantuvieron en el quirófano para ayudar a su capitán en todo lo que necesitase.

Jean Bart observó a la mujer mutilada que tenía enfrente de sus ojos. Le faltaba un brazo y tenía la mitad de las tripas sacadas.

-¿Realmente...está viva?

-Sí y no - respondió Law con calma - Mi _Room_ es lo único que la mantiene con vida, por eso debemos cerrar las heridas lo antes posible.

-¡Necesitamos un donante! - exclamó Penguin - ¡No tenemos su tipo de sangre en nuestras reservas!

-¿Qué?

Las pruebas dieron que ella tenía el tipo de sangre más raro de todos, el S(RH-). Era un tipo de sangre único entre la gente nacida en la realeza. No podía empezar la operación sin la sangre.

-¡Sanji es del mismo tipo sanguíneo! - exclamó Chopper, que se encontraba en la camilla de al lado curando a otros heridos - Él puede ser el donante y además puedes usar las muestras que tenemos de emergencia en el Sunny.

Llamaron de inmediato al cocinero, el cual aceptó de buena gana al ser a favor de una mujer hermosa. Además recogieron las muestras que Chopper les había comentado de la enfermería del Sunny, así que el cirujano se puso de inmediato a operar.

* * *

_-Casi un día más tarde-_

Había sido una de las operaciones más largas que había hecho en su vida, casi un día entero.

Se sentó al lado de la camilla donde la revolucionaria estaba con el soporte vital. Había conseguido cerrar las heridas, pero había sufrido casi un shock tóxico, así que estaría un tiempo en coma hasta que su cuerpo se percatase que no está muerto. La Ope Ope No Mi puede hacer muchas cosas, pero el cuerpo humano siempre acaba siendo el que toma la decisión final.

La miró.

Era la hija de Cora-san...

"Es cosa mía o se parece más a Doflamingo?" pensó.

Los ojos de Cora-san tenían una forma más caída, mientras que ella los tenía afilados como Doflamingo. En general, la esencia que ella transmitía recordaba más al hermano mayor de los Donquixote. Tal vez porque la crió él.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no se había fijado en ella por sus antecedentes familiares. Es más, de haberlos conocido directamente no se hubiese involucrado con ella. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"En verdad no te pareces a ninguno de los dos"

De pronto, Penguin entró a la habitación.

El pirata observó que las ojeras de su capitán habían empeorado. A penas comía, y dormía muy pocas horas al día. No sólo por Mina, si no porque debía estar al tanto de muchos más pacientes que estaban bajo su cargo.

Penguin siempre admiró la capacidad de Law de poder mantener la calma en cualquier situación estresante, incluso si le afectaba de primera mano.

Había visto a su amante moribunda, sin un brazo y con medio estómago fuera, pero no perdió la calma y enseguida se puso en acción. No lo había visto llorar o dudar ni una sola vez.

-¿Está bien, capitán? - le preguntó mientras le daba una taza de café.

-Claro ¿cómo van el resto?

Penguin lo miró de reojo. Le hablaba con total normalidad mientras Mina estaba a su lado en coma.

-Capitán...¿No cree que debería descansar?

-Cuando se acabe mi turno lo haré.

-Su turno se acabó hace una hora... he venido a relevarlo ya que no venía...

Law puso cara de sorpresa. Luego suspiró.

-Me quedaré aquí, no sé cuándo despertará. Ni ella ni ninguno de los otros pacientes.

-Law - Penguin sólo se dirigía a él por su nombre propio cuando era una situación personal - ¿De verdad estás bien?

El moreno lo miró. Se notaba que estaba cansado, muy cansado.

-Sabes, no pasa nada si te sientes triste - le insistió su amigo - Somos compañeros, no hace falta que siempre seas fuerte. Confía un poco más en nosotros.

El moreno cerró los ojos y se acomodó en la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-Soy pirata, pero por encima siempre seré médico. Y como médico no puedo venirme abajo cuando veo un herido. Sea quien sea.

Penguin miró a Mina.

-¿Y qué pasa si nunca despierta? ¿O si despierta pero no como debería?

-Pues me pondré en contacto con la persona que...

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llamar a Doflamingo? - preguntó irónico.

Era cierto. Si ella no despertaba ¿sobre quién iba a caer la responsabilidad? ¿Tal vez debería llamar al rubio con la cicatriz en la cara? ¿O tal vez a Dragon al ser su jefe?

¿O tal vez él?

Negó con la cabeza. Si fuera por él, esperaría toda la vida.

-Supongo que sólo nos queda entonces esperar a que despierte - respondió con tristeza.

* * *

_-Un mes más tarde-_

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

El corazón le latía deprisa y sentía que le faltaba la respiración, por lo que empezó a hiperventilar.

-¡Mina-chan! - exclamó el oso polar, que se encontraba vigilándola - ¡Has despertado!

Bepo mandó a llamar a Law y a varios más.

-¡Mina-chan! - exclamaron los demás con emoción.

Pero ella no parecía contenta, algo que hizo que todos dieran un paso atrás, indecisos.

La revolucionaria miraba a todas partes, nerviosa.

"¿Estoy realmente viva" pensaba alterada "¿Esto... está realmente bien?"

Empezaba a entender las palabras de su padre. Había muerto oficialmente, su cuerpo había dejado de funcionar y de pronto fue obligado a trabajar de nuevo en contra de su propia voluntad.

Vivir se sentía anti natural.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó Law con tranquilidad en su voz, pero visiblemente preocupado.

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Comenzó a temblar y a respirar muy fuerte. Volvió a entrar en shock.

...

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado ahí dentro? - pregunto Jean Bart - Pensé que había despertado.

-He forzado a su organismo a seguir viviendo a pesar de que ya no podía más. Su cerebro no puede asimilarlo - respondió el cirujano - Tiene que volver a acostumbrarse a seguir viva, por raro que suene.

La medicina que él manejaba podía hacer milagros con el cuerpo humano, pero no con la mente.

Durante los días siguientes, se negó a comer y a hablar, ya que entraba en pánico cada vez que alguien se dirigía a ella.

Una semana más tarde, Sabo fue a visitarla.

-¡Escuché que está despierta! ¿Puedo entrar a verla?

-No creo que sea el mejor momento - se mantuvo pensativo - Aunque es posible que verte la ayude.

Sabo entró a la habitación.

Aún estaba vendada casi de arriba a abajo. Además, podía ver el muñón, y eso le traía malos recuerdos.

-Hey, Mina, soy yo - dijo con voz tranquila - Te veo bien.

Ella no respondió. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la pared.

-Sabes, al final gracias a Luffy derrotamos al Gobierno Mundial - comenzó a hablar nervioso - Ahora Dragon-san ha pasado este último mes de reunión en reunión para ver cómo se organizará el mundo a partir de ahora.

No recibió respuesta.

-Kaito...Kaito ha desaparecido - su voz comenzaba a temblar - Hace un par de días se fue sin decir nada a nadie... no sé a dónde se habrá ido... ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?

Sabo comenzó a sentir que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Estarás bien ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo...ganamos...

El rubio se sentó en la cama donde ella estaba sentada también. La miró con lágrimas en los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Pensé que habías muerto - dijo mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar - No podría haberlo soportado. No podía pensar que otro amigo había muerto por mi culpa. Y más tú... si tú te mueres entonces yo...

Law miró la escena desde fuera de la habitación.

Nada había hecho que ella reaccionase desde que despertó, pero el abrazo del rubio provocó que finalmente se moviese.

Ella apoyó su única mano sobre la cabeza del rubio, como si le acariciara.

-No llores - dijo finalmente, tras una semana en completo silencio - ¿No eres acaso ya eres un chico adulto?

Sonrió mientras las lágrimas también caían por su rostro.

-Yo...- las lágrimas no dejaban de caer - Yo no sé qué hacer ahora... siento que ya no queda nada.

-Ni yo, tampoco sé qué debería hacer ahora...

* * *

Tras aquella conversación con Sabo, algo dentro de ella comenzó a funcionar de nuevo. Empezó a tener ganas para comer e incluso aceptó empezar la rehabilitación.

Law la ayudaba todos los días. Necesitaba volver a aprender casi a caminar después del daño tan grave que sufrió.

Comenzó incluso a compartir varias comidas junto a los miembros de la tripulación del cirujano.

Como ya no tenía dos manos, si había algún plato que había que cortar, muchas veces el propio moreno lo hacía para ella, ya que tuvo que aprender a usar la mano izquierda para todo.

-He escuchado que el nuevo Rey de los Piratas ha sido elegido - comentó mientras intentaba sostener los palillos con la mano izquierda, dado que aún tenía dificultades.

-Sí, Luffy consiguió desvelar los secretos del Siglo Vacío y ganó contra Kurohige - contestó el moreno.

-¿Luffy? - sonrió - ¿Le puedo decir que lo llamas así cuando no está delante?

Law sonrió.

-Si lo haces, te mato.

-Pero qué hombre tan complicado fufufu.

Todos continuaron comiendo.

-El mundo ha cambiado mucho mientras dormía... - comentó con tranquilidad - Un nuevo sistema de gobierno se está implementando en muchos países... o eso me ha dicho Sabo.

-Sí, los gobiernos de todos los países del mundo se han reunido y han formado las Naciones Unidas. Se mantendrán eventos como el Reverie, pero ya no habrá una casta superior. Se han implementado nuevas leyes contra la esclavitud y muchos países han derrocado la monarquía y han implantado un sistema democrático.

Mina dejó de comer y jugó con la silla balanceándose.

-Así que hemos conseguido cambiar algo...

Todos la miraron.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora, Mina-chan? - le preguntó Shachi - Ya no existe el Ejército Revolucionario.

Law se puso nervioso.

-Es cierto, y tampoco es como que tenga un sitio al que volver... - miró al techo, pensativa - Nunca he tenido la libertad de hacer lo que quiera. Vaya, es abrumador...

Nadie quería sacar el tema de unirse a la banda. Sentían que era demasiado apresurado para ella tomar una decisión como esa.

-De momento, hay que empezar poco a poco - dijo el moreno - ¿Quieres ir a ver a alguien?

Mina sabía que se refería a la tumba de su compañero, sin embargo no quería ir. No se sentía preparada para afrontarlo aún. Sin embargo, sí que quería hacer algo.

-¿Qué se hizo con su cuerpo? ¿Realmente...murió?

Se refería a Im.

-No quedó nada de él, tu amigo el rubio lo calcinó por completo.

-¿Y las cenizas?

-Se las debió de llevar el viento. Había tantos cadáveres tras la guerra que muchos han sido incinerados o lanzados al océano.

-La vista debió de ser... perturbadora. ¿Fuiste a deshacerte de los cadáveres?

-La unidad de médicos tuvo que ir a ver si quedaban supervivientes, así que sí, fui a ver los restos.

-¿Y cómo te sentiste?

Law sonrió con tristeza.

-No es nada que no hubiese visto antes.

Como superviviente del genocidio de Flevance, Law ya pudo ver un panorama parecido durante su infancia. No le impresionaba ver un campo lleno de cadáveres putrefactos.

-Ya veo... Supongo que... la guerra realmente ha acabado.

* * *

Llegó la noche y era hora de dormir, pero Mina no podía. Sabía que ya no había peligro, pero un hábito no se destruye en un día. Ni tampoco una semana o un mes.

Se encontraba bebiendo mientras observaba el mar.

-Pensaba que Trafalgar-san te había prohibido beber - le dijo de pronto Sabo, con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

-Creo que me lo merezco - contestó ignorando por completo el comentario acusatorio.

Él se rió.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, disfrutando de su compañía mutua.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? - le preguntó Mina al rubio.

-¿Yo? Hmmm aún quedan muchas cosas que solucionar. Me quedaré por aquí a ayudar a estabilizar la situación durante un tiempo, probablemente un año o por ahí. Koala dice que se quedará conmigo ¿Por qué haría algo así? - preguntó mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

Mina dejó caer una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

-Eres realmente estúpido a veces.

-¿Y tú qué harás? ¿Te irás con Trafalgar-san?

Ella dejó de beber.

Ese era el paso lógico ¿no? Se querían, y él le había dicho que se uniera a su tripulación.

Si era tan lógico ¿por qué sentía que no quería?

-No lo sé... estoy confusa...

Sabo la miró con sorpresa, pero luego sonrió de nuevo.

-Eres libre Mina. No tienes por qué hacer algo sin estar convencida - estiró las piernas - Puedes ir literalmente a cualquier parte del mundo. Aprovecha la vida que tú misma te has ganado.

-Pero ¿está realmente...bien hacer eso?

Sabo se rió.

-¿Qué más da? Si él se enfada es asunto suyo, no tuyo - la miró - Yo siempre te apoyaré hagas lo que hagas con tu vida, lo sabes.

Ella sonrió.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¡Entonces decidido! ¡Ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer! - le golpeó la frente con suavidad - Y si te aburres con tanta libertad siempre puedes venir a buscarme ¡Koala y yo te echaremos de menos! ¡Hasta me ha dicho que le gustaría que viviésemos juntos los tres!

-Antes me meto a la Marina como cocinera - contestó fríamente con una sonrisa.

Sabo se rió.

-Pues ya está claro. Ve y vive a tu manera. Sé libre.

Ella miró al hombre que estaba a su lado. Una de las pocas personas en el mundo a la que de verdad apreciaba y daría la vida sin dudarlo.

-Te voy a echar de menos.

-Y yo a ti, pero no es una despedida - bromeó - Nunca te librarás de mi jeje

Ambos continuaron bebiendo.

-Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos - dijo ella - Va a ser raro no volver a estar los cuatro juntos. Han sido muchos años.

-Imagínate yo, que he estado literalmente casi toda mi vida.

Mina se levantó y se estiró. Miró a su amigo. Eran cuatro, pero sobrevivieron 3. Y de los 3, uno desapareció. Ahora sólo estaban ello dos, y ella también se marchaba e iba a dejar a Sabo solo ¿Él estaría bien?

Sintió la necesidad de decírselo.

-Te quiero, Sabo.

No era romántico, si no un sentimiento de amistad profunda, inquebrantable. Se conocían desde la adolescencia y lo sabían todo el uno sobre el otro.

Para Sabo, si Luffy y Ace eran sus hermanos, Mina era su amada hermana pequeña también.

Sonrió.

Era extraño que ella fuese tan sentimental. Normalmente era él el que se abalanzaba sobre ella para recibir atención. Pero se sentía bien recibir esa clase de palabras de ella.

-Y yo a ti.


	49. Capítulo 49:Explorando nuevos horizontes

**Capítulo 49**

_"Volveré"_

Eso era lo único que decía aquella nota encima de su escritorio.

Law comenzó a temblar, sin saber muy bien si era de dolor o de furia.

-¿Volveré? ¿¡A dónde coño te has ido siquiera!?

La noche anterior, la pelirrosa cogió lo poco que tenía y se marchó. Sin despedirse de nadie ni decir ni una sola palabra.

La buscó desesperado por todas partes, pero finalmente se dio cuenta que si alguien como ella desaparecía, no la iba a encontrar fácilmente.

Se sentó y apoyó las manos en la cabeza.

-¿Qué he hecho mal?

Pensó que todo había acabado, que finalmente iban a estar juntos ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenuo?

-Oh, Trafalgar-san - escuchó de una voz que reconocía. Era del idiota del hermano de Luffy, Sabo.

El pirata no se molestó en contestar, no estaba de humor.

-Vaya - continuó hablando el rubio - También has recibido una - señaló aquella nota escueta.

-No sé qué he hecho mal. No lo entiendo.

-¡Yo estoy sorprendido de que si quiera dejara una nota! -se rió - Conociéndola, de normal se habría ido y punto jajaja.

Law lo miró afligido.

-¿Cómo diablos puedes estar tan alegre?

El rubio se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

-Llevo años con ella. Sé cómo actúa - se encogió de hombros - Cada uno tiene su forma de ser.

El moreno escondió su cara entre sus piernas.

-Pensé que quería estar conmigo - miró la nota de nuevo y se rió con amargura - ¿Desde cuándo me he hecho tan...dependiente?

Sabo lo miró, contrariado.

-No es lo que piensas.

-¿Y entonces qué diablos es? Porque te aseguro que no lo entiendo.

-Si encierras a un ave que acaba de salir de su jaula ¿no crees que hará todo lo posible para irse volando? - contestó tranquilamente.

Law abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que soy como una cárcel?

-Lleva 20 años de su vida siguiendo a otros - contestó tranquilamente - Déjala buscar lo que sea que quiera hacer.

Se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones.

-Eventualmente volverá - le sonrió al pirata - Siempre lo hace. Te lo digo por experiencia.

* * *

_-Un mes más tarde-_

Navegar con un solo brazo probablemente había sido la mayor estupidez que había hecho nunca. Y eso que había cometido muchas estupideces.

Cuando llegó al North Blue el tiempo cambió radicalmente. El Grand Line era salvaje. Un día sol, al segundo cambiaba a tormenta y luego volvía a la normalidad y así hasta el infinito.

Pero el North Blue era tormenta constante. Siempre hacía mal tiempo con lluvia y frío. Nevaba en casi todas partes, y el mar era de todos menos navegable.

Tras una horrible tormenta, su pequeño barco naufragó hasta las costas de una pequeña isla. Acabó en una cala cercana a la costa, donde se refugió del horrendo frío.

Estaba mojada y no tenía ropa de recambio, ya que lo había perdido casi todo en el océano.

-Menuda mierda de lugar - pensó en voz alta - Ya entiendo por qué diablos ibas en submarino.

Hacía mucho frío, demasiado. No podía parar de temblar. Era cierto que había nacido en el North Blue, pero fue criada toda su vida en Dressrosa, una isla con clima primaveral. No mucha gente lo sabía, pero Mina odiaba el frío, no lo soportaba nada bien.

Sintió que sus párpados empezaban a caer. Tenía frío, mucho frío. Se acostó.

"Tal vez necesito descansar"

* * *

Se despertó de golpe.

Miró a su alrededor.

No estaba en la cueva, si no en lo que parecía una cabaña. Es más, estaba dentro de una cama.

-¿Estoy...muerta?

-Jajajaja no lo estás ¡Pero un poco más y seguro que sí! - le contestó una voz ronca.

Un señor que rondaba los 70 años acaba de entrar en la habitación con un plato de sopa caliente.

Tenía el pelo completamente blanco por las canas, y peinado hacia atrás como un tupé. Vestía una camisa hawaiana que no combinaba para nada con el clima que hacía afuera. Y sobre todo, no se veía para nada como un hombre de 70 años, porque se podía ver un cuerpo aún robusto y fuerte.

-Te he traído algo para que empieces a entrar en calor. Te daría carne, pero si tienes una sola mano creo que te será mucho más fácil algo que no tengas que cortar.

-Gracias - contestó mientras comenzaba a comer.

La guerra ya había acabado, así que había dejado de preocuparse tanto por los gestos de hospitalidad que recibía, ya que ya no había Gobierno Mundial a la que delatarla.

El señor la miró.

-Te encontré casi muerta de hipotermia en aquella cueva. No eres de por aquí ¿verdad? La gente de fuera suele subestimar las bajas temperaturas del North Blue.

Mina se pensó qué tanto debía contarle a ese hombre. Finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-Soy de Dressrosa - contestó - Vine aquí por unos asuntos que tengo pendientes.

-¡Dressrosa! - contestó emocionado - Lo llaman el país de las flores ¿Es tan hermosos como la gente dice? Siempre he querido irme de vacaciones a un país como ese.

-Hace mucho años que no lo veo... - sostuvo el plato - Pero supongo que tiene su encanto.

-Ah, ¡qué emocionante! No solemos tener viajeros en un lugar como éste - se sentó en un sillón que había cerca - Han pasado casi 10 años desde que tuve a alguien joven viviendo en mi casa.

-¿Tiene hijos?

-Sí, tengo uno, pero no me refiero a él. Tres niños y su mascota parlante vivieron conmigo hace 10 años, hasta que zarparon al mar.

El hombre sonrió, como si recordase algo con felicidad.

-Y bueno - cambió de tema - ¿Qué te trae a una pequeña isla como esta?

Mina se quedó pensativa. Era un buen hombre, no pasaría nada por contárselo ¿verdad?

-Hay algo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Hm? Suena algo peligroso ¿Estás buscando a alguien?

-Más o menos - sacó un diario mojado de su chaqueta.

El hombre leyó el contenido que había dentro.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? - preguntó sorprendido.

-He venido a buscarlos. A todos ellos.

El hombre sintió que las lágrimas le caían.

-Niña...Hacer algo como esto... - pasó todas y cada una de las páginas - Es imposible que lo consigas. La mayoría habrán muerto.

-Es posible, pero al menos se merecen un entierro digno - contestó - Se merecen saber que no están solos en el mundo.

-Pero ¿Y si los encuentras qué harás con ellos?

-Estoy buscando un sitio donde puedan vivir. Buscaré alguna casa abandonada, algo que sirva para que tengan un techo donde vivir.

El hombre recordó algo.

-Hay una casa que fue requisada hace muchos años. Pertenecía a los tíos de uno de los niños que vivió conmigo. Eran unos bastardos contrabandistas, así que conseguimos que la policía se la quitara, pero el niño no la quiso.

-¿Aquí en la isla?

-Sí, es una enorme mansión que aparentemente perteneció a unos Tenryubitos que decidieron vivir entre nosotros hace muchos años.

Mina se sorprendió. No sería posible que ese lugar fuese...

-¿Podemos ir a verlo?

-Claro.

* * *

El hombre resultó ser un inventor con un montón de aparatos curiosos. Aunque la mayoría inservibles.

Sin embargo, tenía una especie de coche todoterreno que los llevó hasta una enorme mansión en el medio del bosque.

Mina observó la mansión.

Era enorme. Definitivamente la casa de unos nobles.

-¿Qué pasó con los nobles que habitaban en la casa?

-Eran una pareja con dos críos. Cuando la población se enteró que eran Tenryubitos los torturaron hasta casi la muerte - recordó el hombre - Les hicieron salvajadas... fue su venganza, no todos los días puedes encontrarte a un Tenryubito sin protección del Gobierno Mundial.

Ambos entraron dentro de la mansión. Estaba completamente abandonada. Los muebles estaban llenos de telarañas y polvo, pero seguían teniendo aspecto lujoso.

Mientras caminaba en una de las habitaciones, encontró un papel escondido entre las paredes.

Era una fotografía muy antigua. Probablemente tendría más de 30 años sin que nadie la hubiese tocado.

Se sorprendió. Estaba en lo cierto, esa había sido la casa de su tío y su padre cuando ambos eran niños.

En la foto podía verse a una familia de cuatro sonriendo. El padre era un hombre con el pelo largo y barba rubia platino. Su aspecto era el de un hombre amable.

"Debe de ser el abuelo Homing"

Al lado estaba su esposa, y sus dos hijos.

El niño más pequeño, con el pelo revuelto debía de ser su padre.

"Era bastante adorable" sonrió "Law pagaría una fortuna por ver esto"

Pero mantuvo su mirada en el hermano mayor. Un niño con el pelo rubio y unas gafas de sol que cubrían su rostro. Estaba de brazos cruzados y con cara de enfadado, pero se podía ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Doffy...

Conocía la historia de esa casa porque Doflamingo le había dicho alguna que otra cosa sobre su infancia. Además, Mjosgard le contó sobre la desgracia de su familia cuando estuvo con él en Marijoa, ya que el propio Mjosgard se enteró del destino de sus primos.

"Mjosgard" recordó.

Daría lo que fuese por encontrar un recuerdo sobre él. Alguna foto, o algo. Pero todo había sido destruido durante la guerra.

Tal vez si viajaba a Marijoa y exploraba las ruinas del palacio podía encontrar algo, pero sentía que era demasiado pronto para afrontar eso. Aún no estaba preparada para volver a ese lugar.

-¿Te parece un buen lugar? - preguntó el anciano, sin saber que esa era la casa de la familia de la chica que tenía delante.

Mina sonrió.

-Sí, es perfecta - miró a su alrededor mientras se guardaba la foto antigua - Necesitará un lavado de cara.

-¡Já! Exclamó el hombre con orgullo - Déjamelo a mi ¡Acabo de inventar una maquina que podrá resolver todos nuestros problemas!

-Pero ¿funcionará? Todos tus cachivaches parecen defectuosos...

El hombre dejó caer una gota de sudor tras su cabeza.

-Bueno, la arreglaré... ¡Pero definitivamente puedes contar conmigo!

-Es usted un gran hombre - contestó ella.

-Oye niña - se acercó a ella con seriedad - Me he fijado que siempre tienes ese rostro tan inexpresivo ¿Acaso no puedes sonreír cuando te pasa algo bueno? ¡La vida es algo que hay que celebrar! Y te lo dice un viejo como yo que ha visto muuuchas cosas.

Mina se sorprendió un poco. La gente no solía ser tan directa con el tema.

-No puedo evitarlo, es mi cara.

-Es una pena, con lo guapa que eres ¡Si sonrieras más serías popular con los hombres!

-Ya soy más de lo que me gustaría.

El hombre se rió.

-¿Hay algún hombre que haya llamado tu atención?

Ella se detuvo en seco.

Por primera vez desde que la conoció, el hombre vio una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro, no la falsa que solía mostrar siempre.

-Es posible.

-Debe ser alguien increíble.

-Lo es - cambió a una sonrisa triste - Pero lo abandoné para venir aquí. Estará muy enfadado conmigo.

-Bah, has venido por una razón noble. Si al tipo le interesas deberá soportarlo.

Mina se rió un poco.

-Es usted un hombre muy directo.

-Jé, he tenido una vida muy larga niña. Ya no estoy para dar rodeos con la gente.

Ella lo miró.

-Creo que yo tampoco.

* * *

El anciano y Mina se llevaron mejor de lo esperado.

El hombre encontraba muy graciosa a la joven, a pesar de que ésta no hacía nunca nada por ello.

-Así que... eras revolucionaria...

-¿Y usted pirata? Es extraño, no parece uno.

-Bueno, ha llovido mucho desde que lo fui. Pero me intriga mucho más tu vida ¡Una revolucionaria! Siempre he querido conocer a uno de los vuestros!

-¿Y eso?

-Siempre he admirado a Dragon, me parece un hombre con las ideas claras ¿Eras cercana a tu jefe?

Ella sonrió.

-Sí. Yo era un alto cargo después de todo.

-Ya veo, un alto cargo con lo joven que eres. Debes de ser muy fuerte entonces.

-Supongo.

-¿Y qué harás con ese brazo? Va a ser difícil navegar así. O luchar - dijo mientras miraba de reojo su espada.

-Lo he perdido, no tengo otra opción que vivir con ello.

-Niña, en los tiempos que corren hay de todo, desde Frutas del Diablo hasta ingenieros capaces de darte uno robótico, no seas estúpida.

Ella se rió.

-Bueno, supongo que me buscaré un ingeniero, me gusta nadar.

El anciano pensó que cuando se reía se veía bonita. Era una chica muy joven, sin embargo siempre tenía rostro de preocupación, o tristeza. Igual que ese niño de ojos dorado que vivió con él hace tantos años.

Se rió.

-¿Hm?

-Nada, es sólo que me recuerdas a ese enano.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**No me he inventado a Wolf. Para los que no lo sepáis *spoiler?* Wolf es el hombre que cuidó a Law, Shachi, Penguin y Bepo durante su adolescencia después de que Cora-san muriera.**

**Aparece en la novela de Law oficial. La podéis encontrar en Wattpad fácilmente y traducida al español. Son cuatro volúmenes (pero cortos) que narran el comienzo de la amistad de Law con ellos y cómo empezó a ser pirata.**


	50. Capítulo 50: Un año después

**Capítulo 50**

_-Un año más tarde-_

Law salió a la cubierta para sentir el viento helado en su cara.

Había pasado un año desde que vio a la revolucionaria por última vez. Un año sin saber nada de ella. No sabía siquiera si continuaba viva, ya que tampoco tenía Vivre Card suya.

Estuvo buscándola por todo el Grand Line, preguntando por ella en cada isla a la que iban.

Muchas personas creían haberla visto, pero nunca estaba en un lugar más de dos días. Estaba en constante movimiento y era imposible dar con ella.

Pidió a Luffy que si la encontraba, que se lo dijera inmediatamente, pero el nuevo Rey de los Piratas tampoco la encontró. Era un misterio su paradero.

Finalmente, agotado, decidió que era hora de hacer un descanso.

Ordenó a su tripulación que pusieran rumbo al North Blue.

-¿Al North Blue? - preguntó Penguin - No será que...

-Me apetece volver a casa - contestó - Hace tiempo que no vemos a Wolf. Estará preocupado por nosotros.

Sachi, Penguin y Bepo se emocionaron. Tras 10 años, finalmente volverían a Pleasure Town. El lugar donde los cuatro se conocieron y vivieron su adolescencia juntos.

-¡Sí, capitán!

Law necesitaba un descanso. Los últimos años habían sido una completa locura. Había sido un Shichibukai, había peleado contra Doflamingo, había luchado en la guerra de Wano contra Kaido, había participado en la Guerra Mundial donde acabó finalmente la dictadura del Gobierno Mundial. Además de la carrera por el One Piece había sido una locura. Menos mal que finalmente Luffy lo había encontrado, porque él estaba honestamente ya cansado de esa historia.

Tenía tan sólo 27 años, pero tenía ganas de retirarse ya de toda esa locura.

Salieron al mar por diferentes motivos. El suyo era vengar la muerte de Cora-san, lo cual había conseguido finalmente. Shachi y Penguin querían conocer mundo, y lo hicieron. Bepo quería encontrarse con su hermano mayor Zepo, pero desgraciadamente éste murió, sin embargo pudo enterrarlo dignamente y volver a su tierra con los Mink para decirles que estaba bien.

Por el camino habían hecho amistades increíbles, habían añadido hasta 20 nakamas nuevos a su tripulación...

Ya habían hecho todo lo que se propusieron.

-¿Y ahora qué? - se preguntó a sí mismo. Ya no le quedaba ninguna meta. Ningún objetivo más que el de vivir la vida que Cora-san le había regalado.

Finalmente, tras un mes de navegación, llegaron a la isla de Pleasure Town.

-Joder - dijo Shachi - Está casi igual a como lo recordaba...

-Es cierto, hay cosas que no cambian - contestó el capitán.

-¡Debemos buscar a Wolf-san! - exclamó Bepo entusiasmado.

-¡No grites! - le riñó Shachi.

-Perdón - contestó triste el oso polar.

-No te deprimas Bepo - le animó Law - Wolf estará contento de vernos.

Dio permiso a sus subordinados para que hiciesen lo que quisieran el tiempo que estuviesen descansando en la isla, así que todos corrieron emocionados a la ciudad.

-¿No viene a la ciudad, capitán? - preguntó Ikkaku, la única mujer de su tripulación.

-No, nosotros tenemos que ir al bosque. Si ocurre cualquier cosa llamadme por el Den Den Mushi.

-¡Si, capitán!

Los cuatro piratas caminaron hasta esa pequeña casa de campo en mitad del bosque.

-Ahhhh - dijo Penguin entusiasmado - ¡Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos!

Los cuatro comenzaron a recordar los viejos tiempos.

-Menuda paliza me disteis - Bepo tembló - Aún la recuerdo.

-¿¡Puedes dejar de recordarnos eso!? ¡Ya te pedimos perdón! - exclamo Penguin molesto.

Law sonrió también. Habían comenzado con muy mal pie, pero se habían convertido casi en hermanos. Les confiaría a esos tres su vida sin pensarlo dos veces. Y sabía que para ellos era igual.

Finalmente llegaron a la cabaña de Wolf, el hombre que los acogió durante tantos años. Además, también les regaló el _Polar Tang_.

-¿Wolf-san? - preguntó Bepo mientras entraba lentamente.

No lo encontraron dentro.

-Debe de estar en su laboratorio - dijo Shachi - Siempre estaba con sus estúpidos inventos inservibles.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta el laboratorio del hombre, donde finalmente lo vieron.

Wolf se volteó y los miró.

Al anciano se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¡Mocosos! ¡Habéis vuelto!

Wolf abrazó a los cuatro con mucha fuerza.

-¡Pero mírate! - exclamó mientras veía a Law - ¡Como has crecido pequeño bastardo! Seguro que eres del tipo popular con las mujeres ¿verdad?

También alabó a los otros tres.

-Habéis crecido mucho, los cuatro.

-Teníamos ganas de visitarte.

-¿Y os ha costado 10 puñeteros años hacerlo? - preguntó molesto, pero con una sonrisa disimulada - ¡Un poco más y venís a visitarme a mi tumba!

Los chicos se disculparon y todos se rieron.

Wolf los llevó a su cabaña para invitarlos a comer, pero Penguin se ofreció a cocinar como en los viejos tiempos.

-No te preocupes Wolf-san, soy cocinero al fin y al cabo, qué menos que hacer la comida.

-Menos mal, por fin alguien útil - contestó suspirando.

Law miró al rededor de la casa.

-He notado que la casa está un poco más arreglada ¿Vives con alguien?

El anciano sonrió.

-Pues la verdad es que sí - se acercó a ellos con una mueca graciosa - Con una mujer, y es toda una belleza, debería presentarla.

-¿¡Una mujer!? ¿Te has vuelto a casar, Wolf-san? - preguntó Shachi impresionado.

-No seas idiota, es más joven que vosotros.

-No sabía que te iban menores, Wolf - dijo Law con una mueca sarcástica en su cara.

-Cállate mocoso - suspiró - Es una gran cría. Ha sufrido mucho, puedo verlo en su rostro.

-¿Y por qué vive contigo?

-La encontré a punto de morir en una caverna, es más, en el lugar donde te encontré por primera vez a ti, mocoso - señaló a Law.

Law se sorprendió.

-¿Y dónde está? - preguntó Bepo.

-En el bosque, en la casa donde vivían tus tíos, Shachi.

Shachi se quedó en silencio un segundo.

-¿Y eso?

-Ahora esa casa es un orfanato. Ella cuida de los críos. Ambos los rescatamos.

Los piratas se quedaron impresionados.

-Wolf... eso es increíble - dijo Law sorprendido.

-Bah, es todo gracias a ella. Esa niña tenía una libreta donde apuntó cientos de nombres de niños. Se ve que eran todos los críos que estaban siendo esclavos en Marijoa hasta que la Guerra Mundial explotó. Aparentemente un buque se los llevó al North Blue, pero por el camino muchos de ellos se perdieron.

-¿Y los encontrasteis a todos?

-Claro que no, no seas estúpido. Yo me quedaba aquí y ella viajaba por todo el North Blue buscándolos. Muchos de ellos murieron antes de que ella pudiese encontrarlos, pero al menos pudimos darles un entierro digno.

Los cuatro se quedaron sin palabras.

-¡Quiero conocerla! - exclamó Shachi - ¡Y más si encima es una belleza!

-Es bastante alta la maldita niña, como máximo la veo con Law, ya que más o menos sois de la misma altura. De verdad, ¿qué diablos os dan de comer a los críos hoy en día?

Law movió la mano.

-No estoy interesado en que me busques pareja, Wolf.

-¿Oh? ¿Y eso? - se acercó al moreno y lo golpeó con el codo - No me digas que tienes novia.

Shachi, Penguin y Bepo le hicieron señas para que no continuara hablando del tema.

-No exactamente - contestó el moreno sin mucha emoción.

-Bueno, esta de verdad es una chica hermosa ¡Al menos sé un caballero y conócela! Al fin y al cabo, si os quedáis aquí ella también estará viviendo bajo el mismo techo durante una temporada.

Law suspiró.

Los cinco se subieron al coche todoterreno que Wolf había creado hace ya varios años.

-¿Y cómo es ella de carácter? - preguntó Shacho con curiosidad - Si cuida niños debe ser súper amable.

-Mmmm - Wolf se mantuvo pensativo - No sabría decirte. Es una niña rara.

-¿Y eso?

-Es bastante callada. A pesar de ser tan guapa tiene una cara... digamos que bastante inexpresiva... - dejó caer una gota de sudor tras la cabeza - Digamos que su carácter no es nada adorable. Menudo desperdicio ese carácter, a este paso jamás se casará.

Una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer.

-Debemos darnos prisa, la pobre muchacha se estará mojando entera - miró su reloj - Diablos, le prometí que la acercaría a la ciudad a por provisiones, menos mal que no se enfada nunca. Mira, eso es algo bueno de ella, tiene más paciencia que vosotros.

Finalmente, los cuatro llegaron hasta la enorme mansión que antes pertenecía a los tíos de Shachi. Aparcaron el vehículo y bajaron.

Vieron de lejos a una mujer de espaldas. Se tapaba de la lluvia con un libro encima de su cabeza. Llevaba un vestido largo y muy sencillo, típico de los campesinos de la zona.

-Acaso... ¿Le falta un brazo? - observó Penguin desde la distancia.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, dice que lo perdió durante la guerra - contestó sin darle demasiada importancia - Una pena ¡con lo bonita que es!

Wolf observó que los cuatro se pararon en seco y se quedaron en silencio de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa? - observó cómo la miraban con la boca abierta - ¿La conocéis?

La chica que estaba de espaldas, finalmente se giró al escuchar unas voces masculinas hablar. La chica se sorprendió al verlos.

-Es ella... - dijo Law.

-¿Perdona?

Pero Law ignoró a Wolf y salió corriendo en dirección a la mujer de pelo rosa.

-¡Es Mina-chan! - exclamó contento Bepo.

-Vaya, así que ya sabéis quién es... - dijo sorprendido Wolf - ¿De qué la conocéis?

-Ehhhh - Penguin no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero finalmente decidió decirlo sin más - Es la amante de Law.

-O eso creemos - secundó Shachi - La verdad es que tienen una relación extraña...

Wolf dejó caer la caja de herramientas que llevaba con él.

Vio como los dos se abrazaban en la distancia a pesar del temporal.

Recordó que ella le había comentado sobre un hombre cuando se conocieron. Y pensar que se refería al mocoso que él dejó vivir en su casa durante tantos años. Y que ella acabase en aquella pequeña isla del North Blue... todo era demasiada coincidencia, parecía estar hecho a propósito.

-Joder, ¿desde cuando el mundo dejó de ser tan grande?

* * *

Cuando lo vio en la lejanía, no se podía creer que realmente fuese él.

Había pasado ya un año desde que se fue. Un año sin ponerse en contacto de ninguna manera. Prácticamente lo abandonó aquel día tras la guerra.

Vio que se acercaba a ella.

Estaba segura de que estaría enfadado con ella.

"Debe de estar furioso" pensó.

Estaba preparada para recibir una bofetada o un grito.

Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Law la abrazó y escondió su rostro en su hombro.

Ella se quedó confundida. No esperaba esa reacción.

-Un año - dijo él - Me ha costado un año encontrarte.

De alguna manera, aquello le rompió el corazón.

Lo abrazó de vuelta, mojándose la cabeza al no tener el libro que la cubría.

-Perdón - dijo ella con la voz rompiéndose - Lo siento mucho.

Ambos sabían que estaban llorando, pero prefirieron no decir nada.

-Esta vez no te vas a marchar, ¿verdad? - preguntó Law mientras se reía para ocultar sus lágrimas.

Ella también se rió.

-No, te prometo que esta vez no me iré.


	51. Capítulo 51: ¿Héroes?

**Capítulo 51**

-¡Hermana! - exclamaban con alegría varios niños al ver a la revolucionaria llegar.

Un par de niños la abrazaron, mientras que otros eran más vergonzosos. Mina dejaba que la abrazaran y después acariciaba sus cabezas.

-¡Oh! ¡También ha venido hoy el abuelo Wolf!

-¡Jé! Por supuesto enanos - dejó caer su caja de herramientas - Debo arreglar un par de cosas en la casa.

Algunos niños acompañaron al anciano, mientras que otros se mantuvieron al lado de la pelirrosa.

-Entonces... - empezó a hablar Shachi - ¿Has montado una especie de guardería?

-Por supuesto que no - contestó ella tranquilamente - Estos niños saben cuidarse solos. Pero al menos ahora hay alguien que se preocupa por su existencia y tienen un lugar donde vivir.

Los piratas se miraron entre ellos, confundidos.

Mientras Bepo jugaba con algunos niños, alegres de ver a aquel oso polar parlante, los otros se sentaron en una mesa de la cocina.

-Entonces - Law inició tema de conversación - ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante este último año?

Mina también se sentó junto a ellos. Con un poco de dificultad, sacó una libreta y la dejó encima de la mesa. Los tres piratas la miraron sin saber qué decir.

-Os lo contaré desde el principio.

* * *

_-Hace un año-_

Mina se encontraba sentada en la terraza de un restaurante mientras terminaba su comida.

Después de conocer a Wolf decidió adentrarse en la ciudad de la isla, Pleasure Town.

¿Por qué había decidido ir ahí?

En el momento en el que empezó a entender que seguía viva, al darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguna motivación o meta sintió que su vida había dejado de tener sentido.

Sin embargo, cuando habló con Sabo se percató de una cosa.

"Aún hay cosas que tengo que hacer"

En realidad quería hacer muchas más de las que pensaba, pero debía ir poco a poco.

Había muchas cosas de las que se arrepentía, pero sin duda había una con la que soñaba todas las noches.

Siempre recordaría a los niños esclavos que murieron en aquella mina subterránea de Marijoa.

Era perfectamente consciente de que nada iba a hacer que volviesen a la vida, pero sentía que debía hacer algo al respecto.

Recordó que cuando asediaron Marijoa un buque transportó a todos los civiles que pudieron para huir del lugar, así que quería saber qué había pasado con todos los niños esclavos que embarcaron.

Preguntó al capitán que dirigió el navío.

-¿Hm? Claro, hay registros de los pasajeros que consiguieron llegar a bordo ¿Quieres echarles un vistazo?

Tras mirar el diario de navegación, descubrió que consiguieron embarcar 67 menores de 14 años en 5 barcos diferentes.

Tuvo que preguntar a cada capitán de los 5 navíos sobre la tripulación y su destino de navegación.

Tres de ellos se dirigieron al North Blue, mientras que los otros dos se encontraban en otras islas del Grand Line.

Primero investigó los 25 niños que viajaron en las embarcaciones del Grand Line. Desgraciadamente tan sólo 5 consiguieron sobrevivir al viaje. Esos 5 niños fueron acogidos por una familia generosa, así que Mina no se atrevió a presentarse, ya que no podía hacer nada más por ellos.

Siguió el rastro de los buques que fueron a parar al North Blue. Según los capitanes de los respectivos barcos, de los 42 niños, 10 murieron durante el viaje debido a enfermedades o accidentes.

Una vez desembarcaron, todos los niños salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones, así que Mina tuvo que investigar el paradero de uno por uno.

Desgraciadamente, encontró a 5 de ellos muertos en las calles a causa de la desnutrición y los malos tratos.

En Pleasure Town encontró al primero de todos. El resto de los 26 niños se encontraron esparcidos por varias islas del North Blue, y afortunadamente consiguió encontrarlos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

* * *

_-De vuelta al presente-_

-Entonces...todos estos niños...¿Eran esclavos? - preguntó Penguin.

Ella asintió.

Los tres hombres miraron a los críos que estaban cerca de ellos. Todos tenían algo que hacía que se notara que habían sufrido la esclavitud.

Algunos estaban ciegos o tuertos, a otros les faltaban una o varias extremidades... casi todos tenían cicatrices horrendas en distintas partes del cuerpo... Sin embargo todos parecían contentos.

El más mayor tenía 13 años, el menor rondaba los 8 años.

-¿Y qué pasó con los que... no pudiste salvar? - preguntó un poco incómodo Shachi.

-La parte de atrás del todo del jardín es un cementerio - contestó sin cambiar de tono de voz - Los niños que sí que encontré aquí en el North Blue están enterrados, los que perdieron la vida antes de que pudiera dar con ellos también tienen una tumba, aunque está vacía - miró fijamente el café que tenía enfrente - Nadie merece morir olvidado.

Law la miró. Así que ella era esa clase de persona...

Se sintió culpable por enfadarse por verla marchar. Sin duda lo que estaba haciendo era mucho más importante que viajar con piratas. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a recriminarle por nada de lo que había sucedido el último año.

-Lo que más me sorprende es que Wolf-san te ayude - comentó Shachi - A nosotros nos pedía siempre que trabajáramos, pero no parece que a estos chavales les vaya a pedir nada a cambio...

-¿Y cómo los mantienes? - preguntó el capitán - Necesitarás fondos para todo esto.

-Tengo una cuenta a mi nombre en el Banco Nacional del Grand Line de cuando vivía en Dressrosa. No la usé antes de la guerra porque no quería que me pudieran rastrear. Pero ahora que ya no existe el Gobierno Mundial saqué todo el dinero.

-¿Tanto dinero es? - preguntó Penguin.

Mina puso una cara sarcástica.

-Tal vez no lo parezca, pero hubo un tiempo que era la heredera al trono de un país.

Los tres dejaron caer una gota de sudor tras la cabeza. A veces se les olvidaba de qué familia provenía.

-Ese dinero... ¿Doflamingo no se enfadará?

-¿Hm? ¿Por qué iba Doffy a enfadarse por ello?

Law suspiró.

-¿No tienes miedo de que vaya a por ti por usar parte de sus fondos?

-No, porque no son fondos de mi familia. Lo que he vaciado ha sido parte de las arcas estatales de Dressrosa - para ser una revelación tan impactante, a ella no parecía importarle en lo absoluto.

-¿¡Pero eso no es ilegal!? - preguntó Shachi preocupado - ¿Enserio no tienes pensado volver a Dressrosa?

Mina puso mala cara, de desagrado.

-¿Y volver al país donde gobiernan esos traidores imbéciles? - sacudió la mano - No mientras pueda evitarlo.

Aquello confundió a Law.

-¿Traidores? ¿Te refieres a los Riku?

-Ah, es cierto - contestó ella con indiferencia - Tú participaste en la revuelta de Dressrosa.

-No me digas que preferías a un dictador como Doflamingo...

-Créeme, soy consciente de los pecados que cometió mi familia. Sin embargo, tampoco por ello voy a aceptar como reina a una mujer que, para odiar tanto a Doffy, acababa todas las noches en su cama.

Shachi y Penguin se sonrojaron.

-Viola trabajó muchos años para la Donquixote Family. Si bien es cierto que siempre odió a Doflamingo, cometió muchos asesinatos bajo las órdenes de Trébol. Y si mal no me he informado, quien organizó la revuelta fue Kyros, no ella.

Law se quedó pensativo. No podía evitar pensar que su razonamiento tenía lógica.

Mina se levantó de la silla.

-Mira, si hubiese sido Rebecca quien hubiese ascendido al trono, no me habría importado en lo absoluto - su cara era impasiva - Pero no quiero escuchar que mi familia fue tan horrenda después de todo lo que esa familia también le hizo al país.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dolan era un completo imbécil - contestó volteando los ojos - Si bien era un rey piadoso, era incompetente y llevó a Dressrosa a la ruina económica.

-¿Y por qué no tomas tú el mando del país? -preguntó Law - Por lo que pude ver ahí hay mucha gente que pedía tu regreso.

Ella suspiró molesta.

-Dressrosa reactivó su economía mediante campañas militares. Conquistamos gran parte de las islas cercanas del Grand Line, por eso pasamos de un reino a un imperio, aunque esos imbéciles ahora hayan decretado la liberación de dichos territorios.

-No te sigo.

-Creo que me malinterpretáis por haber sido revolucionaria - los miró con frialdad - Yo no soy una buena persona. Si alguien como yo tomara las riendas del país no cambiaría nada.

-Sí que lo haría, no eres como Doflamingo. No creo que exterminaras a tu gente.

-Tal vez no, pero la única manera de reinar que conozco es mediante la guerra. Pasé más años en el campo de batalla que en la corte. Si yo reinara continuaría con campañas militares para conquistar y anexar más territorios. Además, en realidad no me interesa en lo absoluto el bienestar de esas personas.

-¿Te refieres a la gente de tu país?

-Esa gente alababa a Doflamingo antes de que se descubriera el pastel de la Fábrica de Smiles y los juguetes. Es más, los juguetes siempre fueron sospechosos, pero nadie dijo nada nunca. Ya sabes lo que se suele decir, mientras el pueblo tenga pan, vino y entretenimiento, nunca se rebelará.

Hubo un silencio.

-Ni tampoco les importaba en lo absoluto que se enviaran niños a la guerra. Muchos huérfanos fueron enviados al frente conmigo, y la mayoría murieron. Pero jamás escuché una sola queja o gesto de indignación por ello - sonrió - Dressrosa es un pueblo muy libertino en todos los aspectos.

Aquella conversación le hizo darse cuenta a Law si realmente hicieron bien en ayudar en aquel país. Había parte de la población que lo que pedía era un cambio de gobierno. ¿Los Riku habían sido la mejor opción? Si Viola/Violet no era inteligente llevaría al país a la ruina.

El pirata comprendió que involucrarse en la política era más complejo de lo que parecía a simple vista. Tal vez en lugar de monarquía era mejor pasar al sistema democrático... las posibilidades eran varias. Luffy y él ayudaron a aquellas personas pero, ¿realmente lo habían hecho?

* * *

Ya era de noche, y los piratas comían en la mesa junto a Mina, mientras Wolf estaba en la cocina.

-Oye Mina - preguntó Shachi - Dijiste que había un total de 27 niños ¿no?

-¿Hm?

-Pero los he estado contando... sólo hay 26.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo sé - se volteó para mirar a Law - Es por eso porque no os había ido a buscar aún. Me falta por encontrar a uno de ellos.

-Podemos ayudarte - contestó el moreno.

Mina se sorprendió por aquella declaración.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, tampoco es como que tuviésemos nada que hacer. En primer lugar, vinimos aquí para descansar un tiempo.

-Eso... - estaba contenta - Sería estupendo...

-¡Hey! - Wolf se unió a la conversación - ¿Eso quiere decir que os vais ya? ¡Pero si acabáis de llegar!

* * *

Ambos se quedaron despiertos los últimos, Wolf y los otros tres se habían ido a dormir hace un par de horas.

Law observó como la mujer que tenía enfrente iba por su segunda botella de ron.

-Me he fijado que... bebes bastante ¿No te sienta mal?

Ella lo miró de reojo.

-¿Me vas a regañar acaso? - preguntó sarcástica.

Law suspiró.

-No, es demasiado tarde para eso.

-¿Si me uno a tu tripulación me obligarás a dejar los malos hábitos?~ - continuó molestándolo.

Sin embargo, el moreno no se dejó tan fácilmente.

-¿Acaso estás pidiendo unirte? - le devolvió la pregunta con una mueca.

-Mmmm... Ciertamente nunca he querido ser pirata.

-Una pena - Law le arrebató la botella y se la acabó - Yo creo que te quedaría muy bien mi nuestra Jolly Roger~

-¿Enserio tendría que ponerme ese traje? - preguntó con desagrado - Quiero decir... no es que tenga nada de malo... pero tampoco es que me entusiasme...

Law se rió.

-No te preocupes, ellos lo llevan porque quieren. Yo también lo encuentro ridículo - se encogió de hombros - Pero si ellos quieren ir a conjunto no les voy a romper su ilusión.

Ambos continuaron bebiendo y hablando un rato más.

El pirata se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos, provocando que ésta se sonrojase.

-¿Has pensado en mi este último año?

-He pensado en muchas cosas.

-¿Como en cuáles?

-En si tú me odiabas.

Law se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Eso jamás pasará - contestó finalmente.

-¿Y eso?

-¿No es obvio? - el moreno sonrió - Porque te quiero.

Ella no se esperaba esas palabras.

"¿Me quiere? ¿A alguien como a mi?"

-No te estoy pidiendo que sientas lo mismo.

-¿Por qué? Si yo también te quiero - contestó rápidamente.

Law también se sorprendió. Conociendo ese carácter tan extraño suyo, no se esperaba una respuesta tan rápida... y honesta a juzgar por la forma en la que lo miraba.

¿Lo quería como él a ella?

Siempre pensó que si se enamoraba alguna vez quería tener una relación como la de sus padres. Si algo recordaba de ellos dos era la forma en la que se miraban.

-Eso... me hace feliz.

-Te quiero Law. Lo hago de verdad.

La mujer que tenía enfrente lo miraba igual que su madre hacía con su padre. Esa cara suya siempre era impasible, sin embargo, sabía que sólo sonreía así para él.

Y era eso lo que buscaba. Esa mirada era algo que siempre había buscado.

Él la besó.

-Ser tan directa te hace adorable.

Ella lo miró confundida.

-A veces dices cosas muy raras, Law.

Law se rió.

-Enserio - dijo mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos por la risa - ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?


	52. Chapter 52: Amistad feminina

**Capítulo 52**

-Oh, es cierto - el capitán del submarino amarillo se volteó a ver a Mina - La última vez que estuviste en el submarino éramos 19.

Law señaló a una mujer de pelo negro rizado con un gorro.

-Ella es Ikkaku, lleva poco tiempo con nosotros. Estaba en Wano y durante la guerra, pero nunca os presenté formalmente - miró a Ikkaku - Ikkaku, ella es Mina.

Mina saludó a la morena, sin recibir respuesta por la otra parte.

Jean Bart y Penguin suspiraron. Era un hecho conocido entre la mayoría de la tripulación que Ikkaku estaba enamorada de su capitán, así que era obvio que no recibiría de buen gusto la presencia de la revolucionaria.

-¿Crees que se pelearán por el capitán? - preguntó preocupado Jean Bart.

Penguin miró a Mina. La chica tenía esa tan característica mirada vacía e indiferente, como si todo le importara una mierda. Además, parecía estar despistada y pensando en su mundo casi el 99% de las ocasiones.

-Créeme, lo dudo -contestó el pirata dejando caer una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

Quería a Mina, y deseaba que fuese su nakama, pero debía admitir que esa chica tenía sangre de horchata. Era violenta, sin embargo no era problemática en lo absoluto gracias a su personalidad extremadamente paciente y calmada.

Todos se pusieron en posición y comenzaron a navegar hacia la ruta que ella había dicho a Bepo, el navegante del barco.

Ikkaku miró a Mina mientras se escondía de manera poco disimulada.

-¿Qué haces? - preguntó Shachi, provocando que la morena se asustase y le pegase por ello.

-Dices que la conoces - dijo señalando a la pelirrosa - ¿Enserio está saliendo con el capitán?

Shachi se quedó pensativo.

-Ehhh... salir... ¿te refieres como pareja y tal?

-De qué otra forma, imbécil.

Shachi nunca se había metido en la vida personal de Law, pero hasta donde él llegaba, su capitán y la revolucionaria se dedicaban a flirtear el uno con el otro pero sin llegar a nada serio. Hasta donde él recordaba no mantenían una relación formal.

-Creo que no son nada oficial...

-¡Perfecto! - exclamó la pirata entusiasmada - ¡Eso significa que aún tengo una oportunidad!

Mientras la chica se iba de su escondite, Shachi miró a Mina.

La pobre chica únicamente se estaba comiendo un bol de cereales en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Como si estuviese cansada de vivir.

"Que no sean pareja oficial no significa que no haya nada" pensó mientras suspiraba.

* * *

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Ikkaku, antes nos han presentado - la morena se acercó a la pelirrosa - Parece que vamos a viajar por un tiempo juntas.

La morena no tenía intenciones de forjar la más mínima amistad con su rival amorosa, estaba ahí para ver qué clase de persona era para saber jugar sus cartas con su capitán.

-Oh, hola - contestó la revolucionaria con un tono plano - Soy Mina, encantada.

"¿Y ya está? ¿No va a decir nada más?"

Vio que la pelirrosa continuaba comiendo su bol con cereales, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo.

-Sabes, Law y yo tenemos una relación muy cercana - intentó molestarla, esperando recibir una mirada de odio.

-Oh, eso es bueno - le contestó sin darle ningún tipo de importancia.

Ikkaku dejó caer una gota de sudor tras la cabeza. ¿Enserio ni siquiera la veía como una digna rival?

Se fue enfadada pensando que esa nueva mujer no la tomaba enserio.

Mina sin embargo, a pesar de su apariencia tranquila, estaba nerviosa por dentro.

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener muchas amistades femeninas por culpa de estar en el ejército y en ambientes militares durante gran parte de su vida, así que no sabía muy bien cómo debía interactuar con ella.

Se llevaba muy bien con Koala hasta el punto de considerarla como una hermana mayor, pero ella no contaba porque también tenía una personalidad de marimacho.

Quería causar una buena impresión a Ikkaku, pero a juzgar por la cara de desagrado que había puesto la morena, probablemente pensó que era por culpa de ese rostro suyo tan sombrío.

No podía evitarlo, había nacido con esa mirada muerta, y su tono de voz impasible tampoco ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Suspiró.

"Espero que podamos ser amigas"

* * *

Law se encontraba en su camarote, leyendo unos libros y continuando una investigación. De pronto, escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

Era Mina. Tenía una cara preocupada, o al menos eso parecía.

-¿Hm? ¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó preocupado.

Ella desvió la mirada durante un segundo, pero finalmente lo miró de vuelta.

-Creo que le doy miedo a Ikkaku.

Law se quedó atónito.

Luego comenzó a reír sin parar.

-Oye, que lo digo enserio - dijo la revolucionaria molesta - No para de mirarme detrás de las paredes y se voltea en cuanto me acerco a ella.

-¿No eres acaso adorable?~ - le contestó mientras aún se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos por la risa.

-Law...

-Ikkaku-ya es pirata ¿De verdad crees que está asustada de ti?

-Bueno, no tengo un aspecto especialmente amigable...

El pirata le golpeó la frente suavemente.

-Enserio, no te puedo tomar enserio si me pones esa cara - dijo sonriendo - Es vergonzosa, ya se acercará.

Aquella respuesta tan escueta no convenció a Mina. Él era su capitán y debía conocerla ¿Tanto le costaba darle un par de consejos para llevarse bien con la única mujer de la tripulación?

Ambos dejaron de lado el tema y comenzaron a tontear.

Cuando el moreno la abrazó, miró la manga vacía de su camisa blanca.

-¿Enserio no quieres que haga nada con eso?

-No, es mejor así.

-Bueno, como tú prefieras - se encogió de hombros - Pero tal vez deberías pedirle al imbécil de Eustass-ya que te haga una prótesis. Seguro que acepta, ya que parece que le caes bien.

-Bueno, si tenemos tiempo a lo mejor lo hago... - se miró el vacío donde se supone que debía estar su brazo derecho - ¿Tan desagradable se ve?

-Bueno, a mi me siguen dado ganas de...~

-Vale, lo pillo.

Law sonrió con malicia.

¿No era adorable?

* * *

Shachi y Penguin habían dicho que esos dos no eran pareja, pero sí que tenían una especie de relación. Sin embargo, en el mes que llevaban de viaje jamás los había visto siendo cariñosos el uno con el otro ni una sola vez.

"¿Realmente hay algo entre ellos?" Se preguntaba la morena mientras miraba de lejos a la pelirrosa, la cual parecía hablar con el capitán. Ambos tenían caras serias.

-¿No te cansas de esto? - le preguntó Shachi de nuevo, mientras le daba de nuevo otro susto a la morena.

-Enserio ¿¡Puedes no hacer eso!? - sacudió la cabeza - Llevo un mes observando a esos dos. No creo que sean pareja.

-¿Qué?

-Seguro que el capitán se ha cansado de ella - continuó hablando - Y más con esa cara de pez muerto. Una mujer como ella no puede hacer feliz a alguien como el capitán.

Shachi dejó caer una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

-Enserio Ikkaku, ríndete.

La morena continuó peleando con el pelirrojo, sin darse cuenta de que Mina estaba justo detrás de ella de repente.

-¡Aaagggg! - exclamó asustada - Enserio ¿¡Podéis dejar de asustarme de esa manera!?

Mina puso una expresión triste, algo que hizo sentir culpable a la morena.

-Perdona, a veces se me olvida que no hago ruido cuando camino.

Ikkaku se fue molesta, dejando a Mina decepcionada una vez más.

Shachi le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

-No te preocupes, ella es... complicada.

* * *

Ikkaku entró al baño, ya que era su hora. Al ser la única mujer de la tripulación, Law había tenido la decencia de otorgarle un horario exclusivo para que usase el baño ella sola.

Entró al agua y dejó que el vapor del agua caliente la rodease por completo.

Suspiró.

Abrió los ojos.

Mina estaba justo enfrente de ella, mirándola fijamente.

-¡Me cago en la...!

Mina parecía también sorprendida a causa de la reacción de la morena.

-¿¡Pero desde cuándo diablos llevas ahí!? - exclamó Ikkaku.

-Entré hace 15 minutos.

La pirata se chocó la frente.

-¿¡Y por qué diablos no has dicho nada!? - suspiró molesta.

-Somos mujeres las dos, no pensé que te importaría - contestó un poco nerviosa.

A Ikkaku le dio un poco de pena esa cara de pescado muerto apenado, así que no pudo enfadarse con ella.

-Lo que sea - se volvió a acomodar en la enorme bañera - Haz lo que quieras.

A pesar de que lo dijo con un tono de voz borde de manera intencional, la pelirrosa parecía contenta, provocando que la otra dejase caer una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

la pirata dejó caer un suspiró en alto.

-Ahhh - se acarició detrás de la cabeza - Enserio que no lo entiendo, no he sido amable contigo en ningún momento y aún así pareces contenta de mi presencia ¿Qué diablos te ronda por la cabeza?

Mina puso una sonrisa triste.

-Me recuerdas a un amigo.

Era cierto. Ese carácter complicado pero secretamente amable le recordaba a Kota. Pensar en su amigo muerto aún le hacía daño.

Ikkaku vio el rostro triste de la otra.

-¿Te recuerdo a un amigo? ¿No eres ya mayorcita para esa clase de sentimientos? - suspiró - Alguien con más de 25 años no debería tener un comportamiento así.

Mina ladeó la cabeza.

-Tengo 21.

Ikkaku la miró con sorpresa.

-Espera... ¿¡Eres tan joven!?

Si mal no recordaba, esa chica era revolucionaria y llevaba VARIOS años sirviendo en el ejército, por lo que se imaginó que estaría cerca, o incluso que superaba los 25. ¿Pero le acaba de decir que a penas tenía 21? ¡Era una cría!

"Ahora que la miro bien de cerca... sí que tiene aún rasgos infantiles..."

A los 21 las personas eran consideradas adultas, pero a penas la cara empezaba a tener facciones adultas. Con el pelo mojado y suelto podía ver que no mentía, realmente tenía la cara de una persona que hacía nada había superado la pubertad.

¿Cómo diablos había sido tan infantil con ella? ¡Ella misma tenía ya 26 años! Ahora entendía el comportamiento tan pegajoso de esa cría, probablemente la había tomado como alguna especie de "hermana mayor" o algo por es estilo.

-¡Aggg! ¡No puedo seguir con esto! - se levantó de golpe, tirando toda el agua de la bañera - ¡Ven!

Ambas se levantaron y se sentaron en los taburetes de fuera de la bañera.

-¡Yo soy la mayor, así que te haré el honor de lavarte la espalda y así fortaleceremos lazos! - dijo con autoridad.

Mina simplemente asintió.

Ikkaku levantó la esponja y comenzó a lavar su espalda.

Se paró enseguida.

-¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó la pelirrosa.

La morena se quedó mirando fijamente en la horrible cicatriz por quemadura que tenía en toda la espalda. Formaba una especie de símbolo tribal.

-Te...¿te duele si lo toco?

-¿Hm? Oh, no. Han pasado muchos años desde que me lo hice, es imposible que duela, ya cicatrizó en su época.

-¿Por qué diablos te hiciste esto? ¿No es demasiado doloroso hacerse esto con fuego? Habría sido mejor un tatuaje como el del capitán.

-No lo tengo solo yo - contestó - Todos los revolucionarios a partir de cierto rango se lo hacen. Había muchos antiguos esclavos entre nosotros, así que para que no hubiera diferencias entre nosotros decidimos hacernos esto. Fue idea de Koala.

Ikkaku la miró preocupada. Eso se veía increíblemente doloroso ¿Realmente lo había hecho para ayudar a otros a olvidar su pasado?

-Estás loca.

Mina se rió.

Aquello la sorprendió, no la había visto, ni escuchado, reír ni una sola vez. No pudo evitar sentir simpatía hacia ella.

Continuó lavando su espalda. No sólo la marca de fuego, estaba llena de cicatrices por todo el cuerpo. No era para nada un cuerpo femenino.

Se fijó en el muñón amputado. Recordó cómo la vio durante la guerra, destripada y con toda esa sangre a su alrededor. Y sin embargo luchó en el frente hasta que su cuerpo se rompió por completo. No se detuvo en ningún momento. Y pensar que no era más que una cría y ya había pasado por todo eso...

-Perdona - se disculpó - No he sido amable contigo desde que viniste con nosotros.

-¿Hm? ¿Enserio?

Ikkaku dejó caer una gota de sudor tras la cabeza. ¿Enserio no se había dado cuenta de su obvia hostilidad hacia ella?

-¿Acaso te he parecido amable?

-Eres como Kota. Y Kota era mi amigo.

La morena suspiró. Era imposible seguir siendo mala con ella. Sí que tenía esa cara de pez muerto y esa voz robótica que la ponía de los nervios, pero era adorable a su manera.

"Mierda" pensó al darse cuenta de que quería ser amiga suya.

-Bueno, a partir de ahora somos como hermanas - dijo finalmente - Si alguno de esos imbéciles te molesta dímelo enseguida. Que con esa sangre de horchata tuya seguro que les dejarías pasar de todo.

Mina sonrió.

Era feliz de poder llevarse bien por fin con ella.

* * *

_-Más tarde-_

-¡Oi! ¡Capitán! - exclamó Ikkaku mientras arrastraba a Mina con ella - ¡No deberías fijarte en chicas tan jóvenes! ¡Y menos si son tan indefensas como ésta de aquí!

-¿De qué diablos hablas? - contestó Law molesto porque lo había interrumpido mientras cenaba.

-¿Acaso no sabes la edad que tiene? ¡No sabía que eras esa clase de depredador de menores!

-¿Y a quién llamas cría exactamente?

Ikkaku señaló a Mina, la cual tampoco parecía entender nada.

-¿Y por qué diablos me dices todo eso?

-¿Cuántos años crees que tiene ella?

-No lo sé ¿24 o 25?

-Tengo 21 - contestó Mina - ¿Acaso tú no tienes unos 23 o 24 años?

-Tengo 27...

-...

-...

"Mierda, no pensé que fuera tan joven" pensó Law impactado.

"Mierda, no lo creía tan mayor" pensó Mina al mismo tiempo.

Todos miraron a Law de reojo.

-Capitán...

-¡A callar!

La diferencia de edad entre ellos no era tan grande, pero a partir de ese día, las bromas sobre su diferencia de edad fueron bastante recurrentes.


	53. Capítulo 53: Eskel

**Capítulo 53**

-Entonces, ¿no ha visto a un niño así? - preguntó de nuevo, a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

El anciano negó con la cabeza.

Mina suspiró. Llevaba un mes buscándolo, pero a pesar de todas las pistas que había recibido no había encontrado ni rastro del niño.

Según los otros huérfanos que había rescatado, el niño que estaba buscando tenía 5 años probablemente, el pelo de color naranja, pecas en el puente de la nariz y lo más característico, lo habían cegado arrancándole los globos oculares, por lo que estaba completamente ciego.

Era consciente de que un niño de 5 años totalmente ciego sobreviviera era una idea estúpida. Lo sabía, pero necesitaba al menos encontrar su cadáver. Si no lo hacía, sentía que jamás podría ser perdonada por aquellos niños que conoció cuando era adolescente.

Law miró a Mina de reojo. Llevaba buscando al chaval sin parar. A penas dormía y comía por culpa del estrés que le causaba no encontrarlo. Empezaba a preocuparse seriamente ¿Y si jamás podían dar con él? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

-Mina - la miró - Eres consciente de que a lo mejor no podemos encontrarlo ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces por qué estás así? No tuviste la culpa de lo que les pasó, tú no eres la que compraba esclavos y los torturaba.

-No, pero... siento que si no lo encuentro jamás podré perdonarme a mi misma...

La agarró de los hombros.

-Cuéntamelo. A estas alturas no creo que tenga mucho sentido que sigas ocultando cosas ¿no crees?

Ella se lo pensó unos instantes.

Finalmente tragó saliva.

-¿Sabes cómo me hice esto? - se señaló la enorme triple cicatriz que tenía en el pecho.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

Ese fue el día que le contó cómo entró al Ejército Revolucionario.

* * *

Law suspiró.

Siempre se imaginó que tuvo una vida complicada y dura, pero jamás se imaginó algo como eso.

Le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

-Has pasado por mucho ¿no?

Ella no contestó.

Esa necesidad de enmendar un daño imborrable... él mismo conocía esa sensación. Siempre sintió que la muerte de Cora-san había sido culpa suya. Si jamás hubiese hablado a Vergo pensando que era un marine, Doflamingo nunca los hubiese encontrado... y tal vez Cora-san seguiría vivo.

Por ese mismo motivo entendía la forma en la que ella se sentía. Comprendió que para ella ese crío era una manera de redimirse por lo ocurrido aquel día.

Se levantó de donde se habían puesto para descansar. Le tendió la mano.

-Entonces no tenemos más opción que encontrarlo ¿No?

* * *

_-Varias horas más tarde-_

El pirata estaba agotado. Preguntar a todo el mundo era una verdadera molestia. Además, no tenía ni idea de cómo se veía ese niño, tan sólo tenían una vaga descripción que Mina había descubierto por la narración de algunos niños del orfanato.

-¡Maldito mendigo! ¡Si te vuelvo a ver te aseguro que te romperé los dientes!

Un hombre de aspecto poco agradable golpeaba con fuerza a un crío, mientras éste se cubría en el suelo.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? - preguntó el cirujano al ver aquella escena.

-¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? No quiero recibir lecciones de un puto pirata.

La mala educación del hombre molestó al moreno, el cual ya preparaba su mano para hacer un _Room_ y cortarlo en pedazos.

Pero una mano lo detuvo.

Era Mina.

La muchacha miró al hombre con frialdad.

-¿Qué ha robado?

-¿Ha? ¿Y qué mas da lo que haya robado? ¡Merece un castigo! Estos niñatos se piensan que como son críos no recibirán su merecido.

Mina miró al niño que estaba tumbado en el suelo. Estaba sangrando por la nariz y por la boca, pero no se había quejado ni había hecho ni un solo ruido a pesar de recibir varias patadas con fuerza. Se notaba que había recibido abusos peores.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Pelo naranja, pecas en la nariz... una venda que le cubría los ojos...

Volvió a mirar al hombre. Le lanzó un puñado de billetes a la cara.

-Ya tienes tu dinero - lo miró con odio - Ahora lárgate.

El hombre se mordió el labio. Aquella mujer era otra cría, pero había algo extremadamente siniestro en ella. Gruñó y se marchó con el dinero.

La revolucionaria se acercó al niño. Él se encogió cuando sintió que ella lo tocaba, como si esperaba que también lo golpease.

-No te voy a hacer daño - le aseguró con una voz tranquila - Ahora estarás a salvo.

El niño aún parecía tener dudas sobre las verdaderas intenciones que ella tenía.

-Te he estado buscando - continuó hablando.

-¿A... mi? - finalmente preguntó.

-Sí - ella sonrió - Sabes esconderte bien ¿eh?~

Mina acarició con suavidad el pelo del niño, a lo que él se sonrojó.

-¿Es él? - preguntó Law.

Ella asintió.

-Vaya, debemos dar gracias a ese bastardo - miró en la dirección en la que el hombre se había marchado - De no haber montado semejante espectáculo jamás te habríamos encontrado, chaval.

El niño sonrió ligeramente, algo que alegró a ambos adultos.

-Entonces ¿me vais a llevar a alguna parte? - preguntó el pequeño con voz temblorosa.

-Sí, viajarás con nosotros hasta llegar a un lugar donde están el resto de tus compañeros.

El niño pareció sorprenderse.

-Los...¿los demás?

-Sí.

El pequeño no dijo nada.

-No te preocupes, estarás bien.

El niño agarró con vergüenza la manga de la camisa de la pelirrosa, algo que la pilló desprevenida. Sin embargo, eso la hizo feliz.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta al barco, Mina miró hacia atrás. Su mirada se oscureció.

"Esa escoria lo va a pagar caro"

-Podéis ir yendo al submarino - dijo sonriendo - tengo que comprar unas cosas para el viaje.

Law miró a la pelirrosa.

Sonrió, aunque también de manera sombría.

-Claro, te esperaremos~

* * *

Todos en el barco celebraron que finalmente hubiesen encontrado al niño que tanto les había costado. Estaban tan contentos que hicieron una fiesta.

Law miró al niño que habían recogido. Estaba extremadamente delgado hasta el punto de que daba pena mirarlo, sin embargo, no se quejaba de nada ni pedía cosas

En cuanto Mina se fue, no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero obedeció todas las órdenes del moreno. Se tropezó varias veces, al no poder ver por dónde iba, pero curiosamente se las arreglaba bien.

Ahora estaba sentado en una silla mientras los otros miembros de la tripulación armaban un escándalo a su alrededor.

-Esto... - intentó entablar una conversación con él - ¿Tienes algún nombre con el que se dirigían a ti?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tus padres nunca te dieron uno? ¿O no lo recuerdas?

El chico señaló su cuello. Law leyó que había un número marcado con fuego en la parte lateral derecha.

"0-23498B" leyó en su cabeza "Supongo que ese era su número de identificación".

Lo sabía porque Jean Bart tenía un número similar en su cuello también, a parte de la garra del dragón que llevaban todos los esclavos.

-Supongo que entonces necesitarás un nombre... - estuvo pensativo durante un rato - ¿Qué te parece Eskel? Es un nombre en el antiguo dialecto del North Blue. Significa "el protegido de los dioses".

Parecía que el niño iba a decir algo pero, de pronto, la pelirrosa volvió.

-¿Habéis cenado ya? - preguntó.

El niño, como si fuese magia, en cuanto escuchó la voz de la mujer pareció animarse.

-Señorita...

Mina se acercó y le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Te han tratado bien?

-Oi oi - dijo Law molesto - ¿Quién te crees que somos?

Ella se rió.

-En fin - cambió de tema - Estábamos hablando de que necesitará un nombre, no me puedo estar refiriendo a él como si fuera un perro.

-¿Hm? Oh, es cierto.

Law dejó caer una gota de sudor tras la cabeza. Ella era una mujer que no prestaba atención a esa clase de detalles.

-¿Qué te parece Eskel?

-¿Hm? Oh, tiene fuerza. Me gusta.

El niño volvió a agarrar la camisa de la revolucionaria mientras los adultos continuaban hablando.

Law miró de reojo al niño. Era bastante obvio que ya se había encariñado a ella.

¿Sería él consciente de lo ella había estado haciendo fuera del barco?

Miró que Mina aún tenía un pequeño rastro de sangre en la mandíbula.

Le limpió la sangre seca con la mano.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo - sonrió de manera sombría.

Ella lo imitó.

-¿Un buen trabajo? - preguntó el niño.

Ambos adultos decidieron no hablar del tema, así que era mejor desviar la conversación.

-Lo he estado pensando - dijo Law con la intención de que no siguiera preguntando.

Se arrodilló hasta la altura del pequeño.

-¿Puedo? - le preguntó mientras le tocaba la venda de los ojos.

El niño parecía dudoso, pero al sentir la mano de la mujer en su cabeza, se relajó.

Law quitó la venda que cubría sus ojos.

Los demás tripulantes, que estaban mirando disimuladamente, no pudieron evitar horrorizarse al ver lo que había debajo.

Las cuencas del niño estaban completamente vacías. Tenía incluso una leve infección en uno de los orificios.

Jean Bart apretó los dientes. Él conocía de primera mano los abusos de los Tenryubitos.

Mina no dijo nada.

-He estado investigando un tiempo - empezó a hablar el cirujano - Con mis poderes y habilidades es posible que pudiese devolverte la vista.

El niño, aunque no dijo nada, se notaba sorprendido.

-¿Enserio? - preguntó Mina sorprendida.

-La Ope Ope No Mi me permite hacer muchas cosas. Eso sí, como no sé cuál era tu color original podrá ser el que tú quieras.

El niño no contestó.

-Tú tienes un color bonito, Law - dijo Mina. Ella se acercó al niño - Él tiene ojos dorados como el oro.

El moreno se sonrojó.

"¿¡Có...cómo puede decir cosas tan vergonzosas!?"

-Ejem - desvió la mirada - Es todavía algo experimental, pero creo que podría conseguir un resultado bastante decente.

-¡El capitán es el mejor cirujano del mundo entero! - exclamó Bepo.

-¡Viva el capitán! - exclamó otro tripulante.

-¿A ti qué te parece? - le preguntó Mina al niño.

El niño pareció sorprenderse al ver que alguien le preguntaba por su opinión. Ocultó su rostro en las piernas de la pelirrosa.

-¿Te da miedo?

No recibió respuesta.

Ella se rió.

-No te preocupes, él es un buen médico~

El niño subió la mirada, buscando la voz de ella. Tras un rato, finalmente habló.

-Hermano... - le dijo al moreno - ¿Podré volver a ver?

-Sí. O al menos ese es el plan.

-Eres lo peor, capitán - dijo Shachi mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta tan vaga es esa? - dijo Ikkaku.

-El capitán no tiene sentimientos...

Law se molestó.

-¡A callar!

A pesar de la escena, el niño dejó de estar tan nervioso. Esas personas verdaderamente no parecían malas. Tal vez era buena idea confiar en ellos...

* * *

-¿Estás listo?

El niño asintió.

Había sido una cirugía larga y complicada. Volver a unir los nervios ópticos había sido todo un desafío para Law. Crear un órgano de cero no era tan fácil como las extremidades u otras partes del cuerpo, sin embargo lo había conseguido, y estaba bastante satisfecho con el resultado.

Todos estaban nerviosos de ver el resultado.

Law quitó las vendas y parches de sus ojos, pero el niño no se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

-Vamos chaval - le animó el pirata - Necesito saber si ha dado resultado.

Eskel abrió los ojos.

Le costó adaptarse a la la luz, pero tras un rato, finalmente pudo volver a ver.

Lo primero que vio fue la cara del cirujano.

El niño vio que era un hombre atractivo con el cabello negro azulado y desordenado. Tenía una mirada afilada y ojeras. Y era cierto, unos ojos dorados que brillaban como el oro.

Intentó tocarlos.

-¡Hey! - protestó el moreno mientras se reía por lo bajo - Mejor mira los tuyos.

Le entregó un espejo.

El niño dejó caer una lagrima. Comenzó a temblar.

-Oye, oye - el moreno le dio palmadas en la espalda con suavidad - Eres un hombre, no llores ¿vale?

El niño asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de la camiseta.

Le habían quedado unas cicatrices en línea recta que le atravesaban los ojos en vertical, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-Hermano... - su voz aguda infantil temblaba sin parar, dado que intentaba aguantarse el llanto - gracias...

El moreno sintió que algo se movía dentro de él ¿simpatía?

-Soy médico - contestó con una sonrisa - Es mi deber.

-¿Fue bien?

El niño se volteó al escuchar la voz femenina en su espalda.

Se quedó mirando fijamente a la revolucionaria.

Era una mujer joven y también bastante atractiva. Su cabello era de un rosa tan claro que casi parecía blanco, era largo y lo tenía recogido en una coleta baja.

Y tenía un color morado muy curioso de ojos.

-Vaya, es sorprendente lo que has conseguido - dijo ésta al moreno - Tienes una fruta bastante útil.

Los dos adultos continuaron hablando entre ellos.

Eskel los miró fijamente.

Esos dos eran las personas que le habían salvado la vida. Los miró con anhelo mientras continuaba sintiendo las lágrimas en sus mejillas.


	54. Capítulo 54: Hijo secreto

**Hoy doble capítulo. Para tanta depresión que he escrito me apetecía hacer algo un poco más divertido, así que aquí tenéis.**

* * *

**Capítulo 54**

_-Un mes más tarde-_

Eskel había resultado ser un niño bastante tranquilo. No era muy hablador parecía tímido.

Se pegó a Mina y a Law como una lapa, no los dejó ni un segundo. Sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos adultos parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Ambos permitían que el niño siempre estuviese a su lado, dado que no era molesto.

-Si te paras a pensarlo...¿no daría el pego como su hijo? - comentó Shachi a sus otros nakamas - Quiero decir, tiene los ojos como el capitán y al ser su pelo naranja podría ser una variación del rosa de Mina-chan.

-Bueno, yo lo veo más por el lado de que tiene una personalidad parecida a la de ambos... - contestó Penguin - Pero sí... es bastante perturbador el parecido que tiene con ellos a pesar de no compartir lazos de sangre...

Todos miraron de reojo a los tres. Si alguien los mirara desde fuera en circunstancias normales, sí que podrían hacerse pasar por una pareja con su hijo.

-Y pensar que el capitán era bueno con los niños...

-¿No lo hace eso aún más perfecto? - preguntó Ikkaku mientras suspiraba y tenía los ojos en forma de corazón.

Todos en la banda ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia tanto de Mina como del pequeño.

A la hora de la comida, todos estaban reunidos y hablaban entre ellos.

Eskel nunca solía participar en el tema de conversación, al ser a penas un niño y no poder seguir el ritmo de la conversación de los adultos.

Sin embargo, ese día finalmente dijo algo.

-Mmm, hermana - dijo mientras miraba a Mina.

-¿Sí?

-¿El hermano Law y tú sois novios o algo por el estilo?

Ambos se atragantaron con la comida y se quedaron completamente en blanco.

El resto de la tripulación los miró de reojo.

-¿A... a qué viene esa pregunta de repente...? - preguntó Mina con una sonrisa bastante incómoda.

-¿Acaso no hacéis ruidos extraños por la noche?

Ambos volvieron a escupir la comida.

El resto de la tripulación tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

-¿¡Do...Dónde has aprendido eso, maldito enano!? - preguntó Law completamente avergonzado.

El niño miró de reojo a los dos adultos, mientras sonreía de manera sombría.

-¿Por qué el hermano Law se avergüenza? - puso una mueca burlona - ¿No es él el adulto?

Law y Mina se quedaron completamente en blanco.

"¿¡Este niño realmente tiene 5 años!?" pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Shachi no pudo aguantar la risa, así que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Un niño de 5 años es más espabilado que el capitán! Bwhahahaha!

Law miró a Shachi increíblemente molesto, pero igualmente avergonzado.

-¡Oye,dile algo a...! - se giró para gritarle a Mina, pero le sorprendió ver que ésta estaba igualmente de avergonzada.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Qué diablos haces avergonzada en este momento!? ¡Si eres la persona más explícita que conozco!

-¿¡Ehh!? ¿¡Por qué diablos me cargas con el muerto a mi, idiota!?

-¿¡No hablarás enserio, no!? ¡Si tú eres experta en crear situaciones incómodas!

Eskel miraba con la cabeza ladeada a los dos adultos, mientras éstos discutían nerviosos entre ellos.

-No lo entiendo. ¿He dicho algo malo?

Shachi y Penguin se acercaron al niño mientras continuaban riéndose.

-¡Es la primera vez que los veo de esa manera! - dijo el primero - ¡Eres el mejor, chaval!

-¿Pero por qué discuten?

-Ehhhh, verás... - Penguin intentó explicárselo de la mejor forma posible - Tienen una relación...complicada... Y no les gusta hablar sobre ello.

-¿Por qué?

Penguin miró a su capitán y a la revolucionaria, los cuales continuaban absortos en su discusión.

Suspiró.

-Porque son idiotas.

* * *

El niño caminaba por la cubierta buscando algo con lo que entretenerse sin molestar a nadie.

Era aún de día, por lo que todos estaban ocupados en las tareas del barco.

De pronto, vio una tumbona con alguien encima. Era Mina, la cual parecía estar durmiendo.

Se acercó hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, una mano adulta lo frenó.

Eskel se volteó y vio al capitán del barco, el cual le hizo una señal de silencio con el dedo.

-Le cuesta dormir, así que déjala descansar.

-¿Y por qué no duerme en la cama? - preguntó con inocencia - ¡Yo ahora que tengo una me encanta!

Law sonrió.

-Supongo que todos tienen sus manías.

El niño miró una vez más a la chica dormida.

-Al menos deberíamos quitarle el libro encima de su cara ¿no? Tal vez se ahogue.

Al niño no le faltaba razón. Honestamente, La siempre pensó que su forma de dormir esa bastante incómoda.

Siempre se dormía con un libro encima de la cara, igual que Doflamingo. Puso mala cara ante la comparación, era desagradable que tuviese tantas manías iguales a las del bastardo.

Levantó la mano, dispuesto a quitarle ese libro de la cara, pero antes de que pudiese, ella reaccionó y le agarró la muñeca.

El libro igualmente cayó al suelo, y dejó ver su cara aún somnolienta.

Ella sonrió con una mueca.

-¿Es que ya no se puede descansar cuando a uno le toca?

-Son las 5 de la tarde, ¿A qué diablos llamas tú "descansar como a uno le toca"?

-Ahhhhh - suspiró molesta mientras se levantaba de la tumbona - ¿Qué más da? Si soy yo la que hace las guardias nocturnas precisamente por eso... Qué molestos.

El niño y el moreno sonrieron y se miraron como cómplices. Descubrieron que era divertido molestarla. Normalmente ella siempre mantenía esa cara inexpresiva, pero ahora parecía tener la guardia baja.

-Señorita Mina ¿Podemos jugar a la pelota? - preguntó Eskel con ojos de estrellas.

Curiosamente, las miradas adorables funcionaban a la perfección con Law, pero no con Mina. Era como si la revolucionaria tuviese un escudo contra las cosas adorables.

-¿Qué tiene de divertido jugar con una persona con un solo brazo? - preguntó aún bostezando.

-Pffff. Qué aburrida~ - respondió Law mientras sonreía para molestarla, algo que aparentemente funcionó, porque recibió una mirada fulminante.

Mina agarró la pelota y la lanzó directamente al mar. Luego, miró a Law con una cara extremadamente sombría.

-¿No vas a ir a buscarla, capitán? Tal vez tenemos suerte y no regreses nunca~

Law dejó caer una gota de sudor.

-Tú quieres matarme, ¿verdad?

Mientras ambos adultos continuaban a lo suyo, Eskel los miraba confuso.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿Están enfadados otra vez?

-No - contestó Shachi de pronto, poniéndose a la altura del niño - Mamá y papá están otra vez ligando. Son unos descarados, hacerlo incluso delante de un niño~

Ambos voltearon a ver al pirata al lado del niño y lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Oi, oi ¿A quién diablos llamas mamá y papá? - preguntó molesto el moreno.

-Vámonos Eskel - dijo Shachi mientras recogía al niño en brazos y se marchaba corriendo del lugar - Es hora de dejar a los adultos hacer cosas de adultos~

Shachi huyó de la escena rápidamente. Cuando esos dos se enfadaban al mismo tiempo, eran aterradores.

* * *

Mina no paraba de bostezar.

De normal, gracias a sus siestas diurnas podía aguantar perfectamente la noche entera en vela mientras hacía la guardia, pero dadas las circunstancias, hoy no había sido el caso.

-¿Quieres? - escuchó de pronto una voz detrás suya que le ofrecía un vaso lleno de una sustancia marrón que Mina pensó que era café- Creo que hoy te hará falta~

-¿Y de quién es la culpa? - contestó un poco molesta - Por cierto ¿Qué haces despierto?

-¿No puedo elegir las horas en las que quiero estar despierto?

-Ahhh - suspiró - ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?

-Porque es divertido molestarte~ - contestó con una gran sonrisa.

Mina bebió el líquido de la taza, pero la escupió enseguida. Eso era ron, no café.

-Oi oi - lo agarró del cuello de su camisa, con una sonrisa molesta - ¿Me ves cara de idiota?

-Perdón, perdón~ - se disculpó y le dio un vaso de agua - Toma, sé que no son horas para eso.

Mina bebió, pero de nuevo volvió a escupir el contenido. Era aguardiente.

-Tú de verdad deseas morir hoy ¿verdad? - volvió a amenazarlo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Law se rió.

Era divertido molestarla, por eso lo hacía.

Mina bebía bastante, pero cuando trabajaba no lo hacía, sorprendentemente.

La revolucionaria dejó en paz al pirata, sabiendo que era un caso perdido.

-Qué desilusión se llevarían todos los que piensan que eres un hombre serio.

Law sonrió.

-Tengo una reputación que mantener, después de todo~

Mina suspiró. Decidió dejar el tema ahí.

-¿Qué has hecho con él hoy? - preguntó la chica.

-Hoy continuamos con los verbos irregulares - contestó el moreno - Aprende rápido y aún es joven, así que dentro de poco podrá estudiar solo.

-El otro día noté que se le dan bien los números - dijo ella - Además, es bastante obediente.

-Por supuesto - contestó el moreno - No permito críos insolentes como Mugiwara-ya en mi barco. Además, es obvio que incluso con 5 años Eskel es más inteligente que ese trozo de goma.

Mientras continuaban alabando al niño, ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando cayeron en algo al mismo tiempo.

"Acaso...¿no hablamos de él como si fuésemos sus padres?"

Ambos eran conscientes de las crecientes bromas entre la tripulación con respecto al tema, pero ninguno de los dos se las había tomado enserio hasta ese preciso instante.

Sin darse cuenta, estaban educando al crío. Y él parecía haberse encariñado con ambos al ser los que más tiempo invertían en él. A ambos les gustaba Eskel y no les importaba apartar tiempo de su agenda para estar con él.

-Jamás pensé seriamente ser padre - comentó incómodo.

-No digas tonterías, no lo eres. Simplemente le proporcionamos una educación decente a un niño y cuidamos de él.

-Tienes razón, además, en todo caso serías tú más su madre. Al fin y al cabo se le ha pegado tu corto abanico de expresiones faciales - bromeó el moreno.

-No me hagas reír, en todo caso se le ha pegado por completo esa personalidad maniática tuya.

-...

-...

"Mierda, sí que somos ya sus padres" pensaron ambos con incomodidad.

* * *

_-Una semana más tarde-_

Eustass Kid observó al niño que lo miraba fijamente, y después miró a Law y a la revolucionaria.

-Joder, la guerra acaba de terminar ¿No es demasiado pronto para ir por ahí procreando?

-¿Eres tonto o qué te pasa? - le preguntó Law con el ceño fruncido - ¿Te parece acaso un recién nacido?

Kid puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿¡Entonces desde cuándo diablos mantenéis a vuestro crío en secreto!?

-¿Por qué demonios íbamos a mantener al niño en secreto? - preguntó Mina.

-¿No es acaso vuestro pequeño bastardo fuera del matrimonio o algo por el estilo? - preguntó Kid ladeando la cabeza.

Mina y Law se quedaron en blanco durante un segundo.

Inmediatamente ambos le pegaron un puñetazo en la cabeza al pelirrojo.

-Ya sé que es mucho pedir que utilices ese pedazo de basura rosa que tienes por cerebro - dijo Law mientras dejaba que Kid se quejara del golpe - Pero te aseguro que una vez que lo descubras, un nuevo mundo de posibilidades se abrirá ante ti.

-Bastardos... - los insultó mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

-Mira que eres tonto Kid... - le dijo Killer mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-Agggg... ¿Me podéis repetir para qué diablos habéis venido hasta mi barco?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Quién te hizo la prótesis mecánica del brazo? - le preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Puede que vuestro culos engreídos no se lo crean, pero lo cierto es que SOY INGENIERO - contestó molesto - ¿Quién mierdas te piensas que lo ha hecho? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE YO!

-Ohhhh - Law aplaudió - No eres tan tonto como te creía.

Law se giró para hablarle a Eskel.

-¿Ves Eskel? A veces, incluso leer libros no te libra de ser un completo ignorante - señaló a Eustass - Él es un ejemplo de lo que te acabo de decir.

-TE MATARÉ TRAFALGAR.

-Eustass - interrumpió Mina - Necesito que me fabriques uno de esos.

-¿Ha? - dijo molesto - ¿Por qué diablos iba YO a hacerte un favor A TI?

Mina le tiró una bolsa llena de berries.

-Por dios Eustass, te pagaré - volteó los ojos - Deja de hacerte el complicado.

Kid miró la bolsa llena de dinero con los ojos salidos.

-Oi oi ¿¡De dónde coño has sacado tú todo este dinero!?

-¿Y a ti qué más te da?

-No me jodas ¡Te he visto comer bichos en Impel Down! - la miró sorprendido - ¡De ninguna manera esto es tuyo!

-Si continúas sacando fondos de las arcas nacionales de Dressrosa al final te descubrirán... - le susurró Law con una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

¿Entonces qué? ¿Crees que podrías hacerme uno? Hazlo por los viejos tiempos Eustass~

-¿Qué viejos tiempos ni qué cojones?

Killer golpeó a su capitán en la cabeza.

-Perdonad por su carácter, hoy no ha comido a la hora que le tocaba y está de mal humor - contestó en lugar del pelirrojo - Lo hará encantado.

-¿¡DESDE CUANDO ERES TÚ QUIEN DA ÓRDENES!?

-DESDE QUE DEJASTE QUE AQUELLA MUJER CON LA QUE TE EMBORRACHASTE EN EL BAR NOS ROBARA TODO EL PUTO DINERO MIENTRAS MIRABAS SU ESCOTE - a pesar de que llevaba máscara se podía ver que lo acuchillaba con la mirada - ASÍ QUE DEJA DE JODER Y PONTE A HACER LO ÚNICO PARA LO QUE ERES REALMENTE ÚTIL.

Law y Mina se miraron incómodos mientras tapaban los oídos a Eskel. Que Killer tuviera tan mal temperamento era realmente un nuevo descubrimiento para ambos.

-Geezz, no hace falta que grites - contestó Kid resoplando - Qué genio...

_-Un par de días más tarde-_

Kid se encontraba conectando el brazo de la revolucionaria.

-Ehhh, ahora voy a conectar los nervios al mecanismo, así que es probable que te de un _pequeño_ calambre.

-No me avises para un simple calam...BRE - se sorprendió cuando sin avisar Kid conectó los nervios - Bastardo, eso no ha sido un _pequeño_ calambre.

Kid sonrió. Era su pequeña venganza.

-Bueno, ya está - contestó mientras se ponía recto.

-Vaya, es más ligero de lo que pensaba...Te felicito Eustass-ya, no eres un montón de músculos con patas al parecer.

-Ja-ja - contestó irónico - Ahora presta atención. No puedes ir todo el día con eso como si fueras robocop. Si lo llevas demasiadas horas al día te empezarán a dar calambres como el de antes, ya que el cuerpo intentará rechazarlo. Es útil si sabes que vas a utilizarlo, pero si puedes prescindir de él varias horas al día mejor. Tampoco te aconsejo que duermas con él.

-Oh, de acuerdo - contestó sin darle demasiada importancia - Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Ahora iros de mi maldito barco. Ver tantas horas a Trafalgar hace que me duela la cabeza.

Kid vio como la pelirrosa se acercaba a su cara.

-¿Tan guapo soy? - le preguntó mientras sonreía con burla.

Recibió un beso rápido de ella, provocando que el pirata se pusiese rojo rápidamente.

-¿¡QU...QUÉ DIABLOS TE CREES QUE HACES, MUJER!? - preguntó avergonzado mientras se apartaba.

-Siéntete afortunado Eustass - le dijo ésta mientras le guiñaba un ojo al mismo tiempo que se marchaba - No muchos hombres han tenido la misma suerte~

-¡TÚ...! - se mantuvo avergonzado en silencio mientras la maldecía por lo bajo.

-Tienes suerte de que Trafalgar no lo haya visto - le dijo Killer.

-Já, no es mi culpa que su mujer se sienta tentada por mis encantos.

-Te ha dado un pico como a los niños Kid, no se ha acostado contigo - le contestó burlándose de él.

-¡A callar! - contestó molesto - Si realmente quisiera tenerla, hace tiempo que se la habría robado a ese bastardo ojeroso sin ningún problema.

-Lo que tú digas, capitán... - dijo Killer mientras dejaba caer una gota de sudor tras su cabeza.

Ambos piratas miraron al niño de pelo naranja que se marchaba con ambos adultos.

De pronto, el pequeño se volteó a ver al pelirrojo.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué diablos miras, enano?

El niño sonrió de manera siniestra y le enseñó el dedo corazón en una peineta.

-Vaya...¿Enserio que no es vuestro hijo secreto? - preguntó mientras tenía un tic en la ceja por la rabia.


	55. Capítulo 55: Final ¿?

**Capítulo 55**

Hacía una semana que habían regresado a Pleasure Town.

Todos llevaban una vida tan pacífica que hasta casi olvidaron que en realidad eran piratas. Y de no haber sido por aquella llamada repentina de Mugiwara, tal vez realmente lo habrían hecho.

Luffy ya era el Rey de los Piratas, pero eso no impedía que Luffy continuara metiéndose en problemas y pidiendo la ayuda de Law para salir de ellos.

-Ehhhhhh? Te lo pido porque eres mi mejor amigo, Torao! - le dijo el chico del sombrero de paja a través del DenDen Mushi.

-¡Qué no somos amigos, maldición! - respondía el moreno enfadado mientras colgaba el caracol.

Todos miraron a su capitán de reojo. Él había dicho eso, pero sabían a la perfección que si Luffy le pedía ayuda, Law acabaría yendo.

-El capitán es tan tsundere... - dijo Shachi en voz baja.

Toda la tripulación sabía de sobra que era momento para marcharse aunque su capitán no hubiese dicho nada, así que que comenzaron a hacer los preparativos para marcharse.

Shachi miró a Mina, la cual parecía seguir leyendo algo a los niños.

-Se viene con nosotros, ¿no? - preguntó confundido

Ikkaku y Jean Bart se miraron entre ellos, también confusos.

-Pues no parece que esté haciendo las maletas...

Bepo escuchó la conversación y se acercó a la pelirrosa.

-Mina-chan, nos vamos a ir dentro de poco ¿No deberías irte despidiendo de los niños?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? - preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza.

-Pues...porque nos vamos... - Bepo también estaba visiblemente confuso.

Mina hizo una expresión de sorpresa.

-Ya veo, Law no ha dicho nada - suspiró - No me voy con vosotros. Me quedo aquí en la isla.

-¿QUÉ? - escuchó que exclamaron todos los piratas de golpe - ¿¡Pero qué dices!?

Mina los miró extrañada.

-¿No es obvio? No puedo abrir un orfanato y dejarlo a su suerte.

-Bu...bueno, eso es cierto, pero... - dijo Shachi nervioso - ¿Qué opina el capitán al respecto?

-¿Hm? Le parece bien, claramente - respondió ella como si fuese la respuesta más lógica del mundo.

Todos se miraron extremadamente confundidos. No entendían nada.

Pensaron que ahora que ya la habían encontrado, Mina se uniría a ellos.

-¿Pero enserio no vas a venir? - preguntó Ikkaku sorprendida - ¿¡Y qué diablos pasa con ser la amante y tripulante del capitán pirata del que te enamoraste!? ¿¡Dónde diablos queda mi fantasía de historia de amor!?

Mina dejó caer una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

-Oye, esas son historias que te has montado tú en tu cabeza...

Ikkaku comenzó a llorar.

-Mierda, ha entrado en modo dramática... - dijo Penguin.

Todos los tripulantes miraron a Law, el cual hablaba con Eskel.

-...Y recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado. De todas formas te iré enviando libros siempre que desembarque en una isla, así que no te preocupes.

El niño asintió.

-Y por el amor de dios, contéstame a todas las cartas que te envíe en un plazo máximo de tres días o te juro que desearás no haber nacido.

A pesar de las amenazas del pirata, Eskel asintió riéndose.

-Oi, Capitán... - preguntó Penguin mientras el resto de la tripulación lo obligaba con la mirada - Esto...Mina ha dicho que se queda aquí.

-¿Hm? Sí, lo sé - respondió con total tranquilidad.

Todos se quedaron de piedra. El mismo hombre que había estado lloriqueando durante un año entero porque no encontraba a una mujer, acababa de decir que se marchaban sin ella con total tranquilidad.

-Pero...¿Acaso no querías que se uniera a la tripulación?

Law entendió las palabras de Penguin. Desvió la mirada hacia la pelirrosa, que ayudaba a los demás a prepararse para el viaje.

-¿Crees que soy tan egoísta como para obligar a alguien que no desea seguir luchando unirse a una banda pirata?

Penguin se quedó paralizado.

Miró a Mina. Era cierto, esa chica había perdido un brazo durante la guerra, y había desarrollado un grave trastorno de estrés post traumático. Era estúpido pensar que alguien con semejante diagnóstico quisiese ser pirata.

-Y...¿Estás bien con eso?

Law sonrió.

-Sí, porque ahora sé dónde está. Y con eso me conformo.

* * *

Todos estaban preparados para irse. Se despidieron de los niños y de Wolf.

Vieron que Law estuvo hablando un buen rato con Mina, aunque no en plan romántico.

-¿Qué diablos estarán pensando esos dos? - preguntó Ikkaku - No renuncié a mi plan de conquistar al capitán para que ahora esos dos no acaben juntos. ¡Quiero mi dosis de romance!

-Ikkaku...- Jean Bart dejó caer un gota de sudor.

Todos esperaron, desde el submarino, con ansias a la despedida de aquellos dos.

-Se besarán al menos, digo yo - dijo Shachi - ¡Vamos a estar varios meses en alta mar al fin y al cabo!

Todos asintieron con energías.

Vieron que Law ya se había despedido.

-¡Ahora!

Pero nada de eso sucedió. Law simplemente se dio la vuelta para subirse al submarino.

Todos se dejaron caer de golpe.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos!? ¿Qué despedida de mierda es esa, capitán? - dijo Shachi indignado.

-¿¡Ni un mísero beso de despedida!? ¡Qué aburrido es el capitán!

Todos comenzaron a abuchear a su capitán, provocando que Law cerrara los dientes con rabia.

-¿¡Desde cuando mi vida privada es tan relevante para vosotros!?

-Buuuu! El capitán es todo un cabezahueca!

Law se aguantó las ganas de matarlos.

¿Besarla enfrente de todos ellos, Wolf-san y los críos?

"¡Y una mierda voy a hacer algo tan vergonzoso delante de tanto público!" pensó molesto.

Ya antes habían hecho todo lo que tenían que hacer. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a repetirlo delante de todos ellos?

Ignoró los abucheos de su tripulación y las risas de Mina de fondo.

Sin embargo, antes de subirse al barco, se paró en seco.

Giró la cabeza para ver a la pelirrosa, la cual le sonreía.

Él también sonrió.

Pues claro que quería que ella navegase con ellos. Pero la vida real no era tan fácil.

Ella había recibido, gracias a las negociaciones de Dragon, amnistía. Su cartel de búsqueda y captura había sido retirado, y Dragon también se había preocupado por asegurarse que sus subordinados disfrutaran del anonimato que tanto deseaban.

Si se convertía en pirata, su nombre volvería a estar en todos los carteles de búsqueda y captura del mundo, y volverían a intentar matarla activamente. Unirla a su tripulación era ponerle una diana en la cabeza.

Pero ella ahora le había prometido que no se movería de aquella isla. Y tenía su Vivre Card y su DenDen Mushi. Además, él podía volver las veces que le diera la gana para verla. No era como antes.

Supo que debía marcharse, pero antes de eso, decidió darse la vuelta y mirarla a los ojos una vez más.

Ya se habían dicho todo lo que se tenían que decir, sin embargo, no pudo evitar comenzar a hablar.

-Yo...soy médico, pero también soy pirata.

Mina ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Hm?

-Y como pirata... no me gusta que otros toquen lo que es mío - las palabras le salían sin pensarlo - Pero a cambio, prometo darte mi vida entera.

Todos los presentes, Mina incluida, se quedaron de piedra.

"El capitán...¿Acaba de declararse?" pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

La revolucionaria todavía estaba en shock. Pero finalmente sonrió.

Y tras sonreír, comenzó a reírse.

-¿Eso se supone que era una declaración?~

Law, ahora consciente de lo que acaba de decir, se sonrojó violentamente.

"¿¡Qué diablos acabo de decir delante de toda esta gente!? ¡Era mucho menos vergonzoso lo del beso!"

-No tienes que preocuparte - Mina sonrió - Yo siempre estaré esperándote.

Law la miró. Ahora sin palabras. No esperaba una respuesta así.

-Siempre que me llames, responderé. Y siempre que me necesites, allí estaré.

Law miró a aquella mujer.

Él había estado con decenas de mujeres a lo largo de su vida. Había conocido a toda clase de personas y había vivido cientos de experiencias de todo tipo.

Pero ninguna de ellas era como la persona que tenía delante.

Recordó a sus padres.

Desde niño, siempre pensó que cuando creciera, quería encontrar a alguien que lo mirara de la misma forma en la que sus padres lo hacían entre ellos.

Y ella lo hacía.

Sabía que ella sólo lo miraba a él así.

Y él sólo la miraba así a ella.

Sonrió.

No necesitaba decir nada más. Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar.

Se giró y subió a su submarino mientras se tapaba con la gorra.

Incluso cuando su submarino se alejó de la costa, sabiendo que no la vería en meses, no se sintió triste.

Porque sabía que ahora tenía un lugar al que volver, y a alguien que siempre estaría esperándolo.

-Acelerad el rumbo - ordenó el pirata a su tripulación - No podemos hacer esperar a Mugiwara-ya.

* * *

_-Un año más tarde-_

Los Piratas de Kid y la tripulación de Trafalgar Law se habían encontrado por casualidad en una isla desierta.

Ambas tripulaciones tenían una relación bastante neutra, así que cuando se veían, se saludaban. Aunque de vez en cuando seguían intentando matarse entre ellos. Las viejas costumbres no podían perderse.

Ese día era uno en el que ambas tripulaciones estaban en paz. Bebiendo y pasándoselo bien, aprovechando que el pesado de Luffy no estaba ahí para molestar.

-¡Oye, Trafalgar! - dijo Kid mientras se acercaba a su rival mientras ambos bebían - ¿Qué ha sido de esa novia tuya que estaba tan buena? ¿Sigues tonteando con ella?

-Ya no es mi novia...

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¡Qué putada! Pero bueno, a mi me viene de perlas, porque la verdad es que siempre me la he querido estrenar ¿Te importa?

-Me casé con ella - continuó hablando el moreno, aunque ahora con una mirada completamente sombría.

Kid se mordió la lengua.

-La has cagado bien, ¿eh Kid? - bromeó Killer - Mira que eres idiota.

Si las miradas pudiesen matar, Eustass Kid ya sería hombre muerto.

Trafalgar Law desenvainó su katana.

-Room.

-¡Que lo decía en broma, joder!

* * *

**Hola! Se podría decir que este el el último capítulo.**

**A partir de ahora serán una especie de "extras" para terminar de atar hilos sueltos. Serán unos pocos capítulos.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!**


	56. EXTRA 1: Lío familiar

**Hola! Como dije en el capítulo anterior, a partir de ahora son extras para terminar algunas cosas. Todas se desarrollan un año (o más) tarde del anterior capítulo.**

**Y todos se desarrollan cuando Law está por la isla en diferentes ocasiones, no porque sea el mismo día.**

* * *

**Capítulo 56**

Mina caminaba por las calles de Pleasure Town.

-¿La has visto? Esa es la chica que trabaja en el nuevo orfanato que hay en la mansión a las afueras de la ciudad - escuchó que alguien decía de lejos.

-¿Esa? ¿Pero por qué tiene solo un brazo? ¿Acaso no es una criminal?

-He escuchado que se casó con un pirata que antes vivía aquí...

-¿Un pirata? ¿Te refieres a Trafalgar Law? ¿No es ese uno de los aliados del Rey de los Piratas?

-¡Dios mío, está casada con uno de los criminales más buscados del mundo!

-Y encima que se casa con un pirata, la deja abandonada en esta isla...pobrecita...

Eskel miró enfadado a las mujeres que no paraban de cotillear.

Mina sin embargo, pasó de largo.

Estaba más que acostumbrada a que la gente hablara sobre ella a sus espaldas, así que no le molestaban las habladurías de la gente.

Finalmente, ambos llegaron a la consulta del doctor de la ciudad.

-Mmmm, tiene un resfriado un poco fuerte - dictaminó el médico - Pero no te preocupes, con un par de antibióticos estará como nuevo en una semana.

Mina asintió.

El médico miró a aquella chica.

-Así que eres la mujer de Law, eh?

Ella no contestó, pero lo miró.

-No te preocupes, conozco a Law. Trabajó en mi clínica cuando era adolescente mientras terminaba sus estudios - sonrió.

El hombre notó que la pelirrosa se relajaba.

-Oh, no sabía eso. Entonces es un placer saber que fue su maestro - sonrió.

El médico pensó que era una chica extraña.

Tenía una cara hermosa, parecía una princesa y más con ese color de ojos tan bonito.

Pero al mismo tiempo, su mirada era completamente inexpresiva casi todo el tiempo. Además, le faltaba un brazo.

Recordó a Trafalgar Law. También era un chico bastante serio.

Law tampoco sonreía nunca, y tampoco daba más conversación de la exigida.

Se despidió de la chica tras darle las medicinas del niño.

"Supongo que para cada roto hay un descosido"

* * *

-¡Oh! ¡Ya habéis vuelto! - exclamó Wolf cuando vio a Mina volver con Eskel - Hay un hombre afuera de la casa...

-¿Hm? ¿Y qué quiere?

-Ni idea, tal vez quiere adoptar a uno de los niños.

Mina se sorprendió. Era cierto que eso era un orfanato, pero la verdad es que tampoco pensaba en dar a esos niños.

Igualmente, fue junto a Wolf a ver qué quería aquel hombre.

Era un hombre muy alto, probablemente medía más de 3 metros. Estaba de espaldas, pero se podía ver que tenía el pelo corto y rubio.

Tenía unas gafas de sol puestas encima de la cabeza y estaba de brazos cruzados mirando la mansión.

-Hola - saludó Mina - ¿Necesita algo?

El hombre se giró al escuchar la voz de la chica.

Mina se quedó de piedra. Dejó caer la bolsa que tenía en la mano.

-¿Hm? Fufufu, así que era cierto que estabas aquí~

Wolf vio que ambos se quedaron mirando.

-Oye, Mina-chan - le dijo en voz baja - ¿Conoces a este tipo?

Mina, al principio no supo qué decir.

-¿Hm? ¿Trabajas con ella? - preguntó aquel hombre a Wolf.

Wolf lo miró.

-En efecto. ¿Qué relación tiene con ella?

El hombre sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

Wolf pudo observar que tenía los ojos del mismo color que Mina.

-Fufufu ¿No es evidente? Es mi hija~

* * *

Por fin habían regresado.

Tras un largo viaje de varios meses, los piratas del Corazón finalmente habían regresado al North Blue.

-¡Qué ganas de ver a Wolf, Mina y los niños! - exclamó emocionado Shachi.

Trafalgar Law dio la orden a su tripulación de desembarcar.

Tras ver que todo estaba en orden, él y sus nakamas se dirigieron hacia Pleasure Town, donde varios ciudadanos los reconocieron.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Law-kun y compañía! - exclamó una señora de avanzada edad que era la panadera - ¡Es genial que estéis de vuelta!

Law saludó educadamente.

-Por cierto ¡Debes de estar contento de tener a tu suegro de visita!

-¿Perdone?

-¡Sí! ¡Tu esposa parece bastante feliz! - continuó hablando la mujer - Bueno, no se puede evitar. Toas las mujeres tienen debilidad hacia sus padres~

Law miró confundido a la mujer.

¿De qué suegro hablaba? El padre de Mina era Cora-san, y estaba muerto.

Fue hacia la mansión que se encontraba en el bosque, ya que ahí debía de estar Mina con los niños y Wolf.

-¿Mina? - preguntó.

Vio a la pelirrosa tendiendo la ropa en el jardín, por lo que se dirigió hacia ella.

Sin embargo, vio que un hombre enorme y con el pelo rubio estaba de brazos cruzados junto a ella.

-¿Mina?

Ella se volteó, pero también lo hizo el hombre rubio.

Law se quedó completamente paralizado.

-No puede ser...

-¿Hm? Vaya, pero si es el mocoso de Law, fufufu - sonrió - ¿Te alegras de verme?

Law sintió que la furia lo inundaba por completo.

Ese bastardo.

Esa maldita escoria. ¿Qué diablos hacía en libertad? ¡Se suponía que debía estar pudriéndose en Impel Down!

Desenvainó su katana y corrió hacia él.

-¡Doflamingo!

-Vaya, !qué valiente! ¡Acércate para que pueda matarte de una vez por todas, mocoso!

Sin embargo, antes de que ambos pudiesen atacarse, Mina frenó el ataque de Law poniendo la suela de su bota contra la punta de su katana, y detuvo los hilos de Doflamingo agarrándolos con su mano.

Ambos la miraron.

-¿Qué diablos creéis que estáis haciendo? - los miró de manera amenazante - ¿No veis que estáis asustando a los niños, idiotas?

Ambos, completamente aturdidos, bajaron las armas y la miraron fijamente.

-Me importa una mierda si os queréis sacar las tripas - les lanzó otra mirada sombría - Pero hacedlo fuera de la puta isla ¿Os ha quedado claro?

Ambos piratas, completamente confundidos, asintieron lentamente.

Ella suspiró y miró a Law.

-¿Llevas 5 meses fuera y lo primero que veo de ti es eso?

Law la miró, aún confundido.

-Pe...perdona...

El moreno no pudo evitar mirar a Doflamingo de reojo.

-Pero dime...¿Qué diablos hace Él aquí?

-¿Hm? Es mi familia, puede venir cuando quiera.

Law se quedó de piedra.

-Debes estar bromeando...

-¿Me ves cara de estar bromeando?

Doflamingo le puso una mueca bastante molesta para burlarse.

-Es cierto. Enano, tú eres el único que sobra aquí.

-¿Y por qué sobra él? - preguntó Mina a Doflamingo - Es mi marido, también puede venir cuando le dé la gana.

Doflamingo ahora fue el que se quedó de piedra.

-¿Te...te has casado? ¿¡Con él!?

Law, ahora devolviéndole la mueca burlona, le enseñó su anillo.

-Bastardo...Ahora sí que te mato.

* * *

Los niños y los piratas miraron muy incómodos la situación.

Doflamingo y Law no paraban de lanzarse miradas asesinas nada disimuladas.

-Vaya, es una pena que no murieras en Wano - comenzó a hablar Doflamingo - Pensé que una mierda insignificante como tú no duraría mucho tiempo fuera.

-¿Por qué has salido de Impel Down? Las ratas echarán de menos a su rey~ - Law miró a Doflamingo - El rey de la mierda.

Ambos, furiosos, hicieron la tentativa de lanzarse hacia el cuello del otro, pero pararon en seco cuando vieron a Mina entrar.

Ambos sabían que la revolucionaria tenía la fuerza suficiente para patearles el culo si se enfadaba.

Se miraron con odio.

Doflamingo señaló la silla que había a su lado.

-Bueno, como mi hija, es obvio que se sentará al lado de su amado padre.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Por qué diablos iría a sentarse con un bastardo como tú? Es mi esposa ¡Obviamente se sentará A MI lado!

Ambos continuaron gruñéndose.

Vieron que Mina se acercaba a ellos.

Ambos piratas se miraron retándose.

Sin embargo, Mina pasó de largo y se sentó al lado de Ikkaku.

-¡Wiii! - exclamó la morena - ¡Te he echado de menos, Mina-chan!

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a hablar animadas.

-Já, no se ha sentado a tu lado.

-Tampoco al tuyo, imbécil.

Volvieron a gruñirse.

Al otro lado de la mesa, ambas mujeres miraron con desagrado a aquellos dos.

-Dios, qué molestos... - dijo Ikkaku con el cejo fruncido - ¿No deberías hacer algo al respecto?

Mina se encogió de hombros

-Eso sería una tontería. Entiendo que Law lo odie, así que no es como que yo tenga algún derecho a impedir que lo quiera matar.

-Pero...¿Estás bien con eso?

-Él está en su derecho de matarlo si puede, y yo estoy en el mío de dejar que se acerque a mi. Lo que hagan entre ellos es asunto suyo.

Ikkaku dejó caer una gota de sudor.

"Es como si el sentido común no llegara a su cabeza..."

* * *

_-Hace unas semanas atrás-_

-¿¡Tu padre!? - Wolf exclamó - ¡Nunca me contaste que tenías familia!

-Hieres mis sentimientos, Mina~

Mina suspiró.

-¿Nos puedes dejar a solas, Wolf-san?

...

Doflamingo vio a Mina servirle té en una habitación que parecía ser la sala de invitados.

-La vida es realmente curiosa - miró a su alrededor - Quién me iba a decir que tú vivirías aquí...

Mina se sentó.

-¿Te trae buenos recuerdos?

-¿Buenos? - sonrió - Aquí fue donde mi madre murió a causa de la peste, y donde los ciudadanos intentaron asesinarnos mil veces por ser Tenryubitos. Así que no, no me trae buenos recuerdos.

Mina miró a Doflamingo.

A veces pensaba que la personalidad tan retorcida de su tío estaba justificada de alguna forma. Y más cuando éste se sinceraba sobre su infancia.

-Bueno, ya sabes dónde estoy - dijo ella - ¿Has venido a matarme?

-¿Matarte?

Mina bebió el té.

-Te advierto que aunque me falte un brazo, sigo siendo más fuerte que tú. No te pondré tan fácil~

Doflamingo se rió.

-¿Por qué iba a matar a mi hija?

Mina lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Desde cuando soy tu hija?

-Bueno ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo en Impel Down que pensaba en mi como su padre? - sonrió de manera burlona - Entonces el lógico que yo piense en ti como mi hija~

-No te burles de mi.

-No lo hago - Doflamingo se acomodó - Escapé de Impel Down durante la Guerra Mundial. Durante todo este tiempo he pensado qué quiero hacer con mi vida.

-¿Y has venido a vivir una vida familiar o qué?

El rubio se volvió a reír.

-No digas estupideces - la miró con una sonrisa sorprendentemente amable - Pero quería comprobar qué siento hacia ti, por eso he venido.

Mina lo miró, sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sientes?

Doflamingo la miró a los ojos.

-Sorprendentemente, no tengo ningún tipo de ansias por matarte.

-Vaya, qué alegría...

El rubio sonrió.

-Y dime ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos dos últimos años?

-Bueno, ante todo pronóstico ganamos la guerra.

-Es todo un milagro que no te asesinaran.

Mina sonrió con tristeza.

-No les faltó mucho.

Doflamingo, al ver esa expresión, sintió algo dentro de él. No le gustaba verla así. Sólo él podía hacerla llorar.

-Y bueno, decidí que prefería vivir tranquilamente. Estoy cansada de luchar.

-Has cambiado...

Mina miró a su tío.

-¿Perdona?

-Ya no tienes esa mirada llena de odio.

Ella se rió.

-Bueno, ya no me queda gente a la que odiar. Por algo hubo una guerra. Y la gané.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos instantes.

-Y bueno, si no quieres matarme ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No pienso vivir una vida honrada, si es lo que te estás preguntando. Simplemente quería ver si tú y yo podíamos... más bien quiero ver qué clase de relación podemos tener el uno con el otro.

Aquello conmovió de alguna manera a Mina.

-Bueno - se levantó y sonrió - Entonces habrá que averiguarlo~

* * *

Law miraba de lejos a Doflamingo.

-¿Qué haces? - preguntó Mina.

-Pensar en cómo asesinarlo.

Mina se rió.

-Jamás te darás por vencido, ¿eh?

Law la miró, confundido.

-¿No estás molesta?

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-¿No es tu "familia"? - se ahorró las ganas de vomitar - ¿O lo que sea?

-Bueno, es escoria. Es normal que quieras matarlo.

-Lo que me sorprende es que tú no quieras hacerlo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo evitarlo, a pesar de todo, me crió.

Law suspiró.

...

-Mierda, no quiero pensar en que me casé con la hija de Doflamingo - suspiró molesto.

Vio que el rubio estaba sentado, leyendo el periódico.

Que ese bastardo estuviese leyendo tan tranquilamente el puto periódico después de todo lo que había hecho era inconcebible.

Lo miró desde atrás, pensando en cómo matarlo.

Doflamingo giró la cabeza.

-¿Hm? ¿Buscas pelea o qué?

Law vio que no llevaba las gafas de sol puestas. Y si lo pensaba bien, desde que lo vio, no las ha llevado puestas.

-Pensé que esas estúpidas gafas de sol eran un tumor en tu cara.

-¿Eres idiota?

-¿Por qué no las llevas puestas? No quiero ver tu cara, me provoca arcadas.

-No te preocupes, también me gustaría llevarlas puestas, a ver si el filtro solar me tapa esa cara horrenda tuya, pero Mina se enfada si las llevo puestas dentro de la casa. Dice que es "ridículo" que las lleve puestas si no hace sol...¡Bah, mujeres!

Law levantó una ceja. Curiosamente, Doflamingo parecía...llevarse bien con Mina.

-¿Qué diablos miras? - le dijo Doflamingo - Enserio, ¿Qué droga le diste a mi hija para que acabara contigo? Es tan desagradable que un plebeyo como tú la toque si quiera.

Law se quedó de piedra.

Es cierto.

Doflamingo detestaba con toda su alma que él y Mina fuesen pareja.

Lo odiaba también.

El moreno sonrió.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

-Vaya, es cierto. Qué desgracia saber que tu hija se acuesta con un plebeyo - le mostró una mueca burlona.

-Escoria, no vayas por ese camino.

-Siempre he soñado con cuál sería la mejor venganza hacia ti... y durante toda mi vida pensé que destronarte de Dressrosa y enviarte a la puta cárcel, o incluso matarte, sería el peor castigo que podría darte.

Comenzó a reír.

-¡Pero me equivocaba! ¡Me he vengado de ti DE POR VIDA!

Doflamingo comenzó a enfurecer.

-Tú, maldito enano de mierda.

-YO - se señaló orgulloso - Trafalgar D Water Law - enfatizó cada letra de su nombre - Me he acostado con la mujer que consideras TU HIJA múltiples veces! Y no sólo eso...¡Me casé con ella!

Comenzó a reír como un loco.

-¡Te he jodido de la peor manera posible, y sin darme cuenta!

Antes de que Doflamingo pudiese lanzarse a su cuello para asesinarlo, Mina entró a la habitación.

La chica vio que Law no paraba de reír.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? - le preguntó confundida. Law nunca reía, y menos de una forma tan escandalosa.

Law miró a la pelirrosa y sonrió.

-Te quiero~

Mina se sonrojó.

-Vaya, hoy estás muy animado~

Doflamingo pensó que las venas de su frente explotarían de la furia.

-Maldita escoria.


	57. EXTRA 2: Sabo es molesto

**Capítulo 57**

Mina y Law comían juntos en el jardín, mientras escuchaban al resto montar un escándalo a su alrededor.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde que has estado por aquí - dijo ella con una sonrisa - A veces pienso que se me olvida tu cara~

Law dejó caer una gota de sudor.

Ella a veces era tan siniestra...

-Bueno, ya sabes que puedes venir siempre que quieras~ - él intentó cambiar de tema.

Mina miró a los niños.

-Tal vez cuando crezcan...

Aquello lo pilló por sorpresa. Siempre creyó que ella nunca iba a querer acompañarlo.

Mientras continuaban con su charla, escucharon un enorme estruendo.

Ambos adultos fueron a mirar qué había sucedido.

De pronto, Mina sintió una lapa en su espalda.

-MINAAA-CHAAAAAN!

Era Sabo, el cual se había pegado a Mina como solía hacer Luffy con Law.

-¿Me has echado de menos? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Llevamos dos años sin vernos!

Law dejó caer una gota de sudor. Ese idiota era tan molesto como su hermano menor.

-Me alegro de verte - sonrió Mina.

-Vaya, pues no lo parece. Al fin y al cabo llevas casi dos años sin decir absolutamente nada~ - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa completamente siniestra.

Ambos dejaron caer una gota tras sus cabezas.

"Ahh, es cierto. A diferencia de Mugiwara-ya, este chico es bastante siniestro" pensó Law. Si bien Sabo tenía un rostro inocente, estaba claro que no era tan simple como su hermano menor.

Mientras Sabo continuaba restregándose contra Mina, se percató finalmente de la presencia del pirata.

-¡Trafalgar-san! - lo miró - ¡No sabía que estabas aquí también!

-Vaya, qué curioso - dijo con una sonrisa falsa - Porque yo SÍ que me he percatado de tu presencia, Sabo-ya.

Sabo se rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda, lo que molestó al moreno.

-¡Siempre tan animado!

Antes de que Law asesinase a Sabo, Mina decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

Sabo dejó de molestar a Law y se quedó un momento en silencio.

-¿Sabo?

El rubio miró a su compañera.

-Mmmm. El otro día me percaté de una cosa - se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente - Sabes, han pasado ya dos años de la guerra.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y has ido a visitar sus tumbas?

Mina no contestó.

Sabo sonrió.

-Me lo imaginaba - miró a Law - Me gustaría pedirte un favor, Trafalgar-san.

Law lo miró confundido.

-¿Podrías llevarnos en barco hasta Marijoa?

* * *

_-Unas semanas más tarde-_

El ascensor que conectaba Sabaody con Marijoa se activó.

Law miró a la pelirrosa.

-No debimos haberle hecho caso al idiota - suspiró - ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan molesto como Mugiwara-ya?

Ella sonrió.

-Da igual. Eventualmente sabía que tenía que venir.

El ascensor finalmente llegó hasta arriba del todo.

Mina inspiró profundamente.

2 años.

Miró la devastada tierra de Marijoa. Pensó que la encontraría llena de cadáveres, con sangre y gritos. Pero obviamente ya no quedaba nada de eso.

Sabo cogió su mano.

-Vamos - dijo sonriendo.

Al principio, Mina pensó que Sabo había cogido su mano para tranquilizarla, pero al sentir los temblores del rubio, supo que era más bien todo lo contrario.

Ambos caminaron por aquel páramo destruido. Ahora estaba lleno de tumbas de todas las personas que perecieron durante la guerra. Era un enorme cementerio.

Finalmente, llegaron a la tumba de su compañero Kota.

Sabo comenzó a rezar, Mina simplemente se quedó a su lado.

-¿No vas a rezar?

-¿Con una mano? - preguntó mientras señalaba la manga vacía de su camisa.

-Oh, perdona. A veces se me olvida~

Tras un momento en silencio, Sabo empezó a hablar.

-La vida ha continuado - miró la lápida - Hemos aprendido a continuar viviendo sin ti, al igual que lo hice cuando murió Ace.

Mina miró a Sabo.

-La gente nos ve como...héroes... - su voz comenzaba a temblar - Pero yo no me siento para nada de esa forma, yo no soy lo que ellos creen que ven...

Law miró a ambos revolucionarios desde atrás.

El mundo ahora respetaba a los revolucionarios, pero era cierto que los habían usado hasta romperlos, como juguetes.

Delante de él ya no estaban aquellos orgullosos guerreros que una vez fueron temidos por el mundo entero.

Ahora eran lo que realmente siempre fueron. Niños obligados a luchar en guerras creadas por adultos.

Los adultos ganaron, pero dejaron olvidados a los niños que usaron como armas para resolver sus conflictos.

Sabo comenzó a llorar, por lo que Mina lo reconfortó.

-¿Por qué se tuvo que ir? ¿Por qué se tuvieron que ir todos ellos? - preguntó el rubio mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Mina abrazó a su amigo.

Lo entendía.

Mejor que nadie en el mundo.

Tras un rato, Sabo se secó las lágrimas.

-Sabes - miró a su amiga - La familia Neptune hizo una tumba en honor a Mjosgard. Deberías ir a verla.

Mina desvió la mirada, por lo que Sabo la miró molesto.

-Ve.

Ella suspiró.

Se levantó y fue a buscarla.

-¿Mjosgard? - preguntó Law al rubio - ¿Quién es?

-Un familiar suyo. Murió por ayudarnos durante la revuelta - le explicó el rubio.

Law no sabía que Mina tenía más familiares a parte de Doflamingo. Ella jamás hablaba sobre su vida. Aunque él tampoco sobre la suya.

Simplemente había cosas de las que habían decidido no hablar.

"Tal vez deberíamos cambiar eso"

Decidió seguirla.

* * *

Tras un rato buscando en aquel enorme descampado, finalmente había encontrado la tumba de Mjosgard.

Miró aquella enorme lápida llena de decoraciones barrocas estrafalarias.

-Menuda horterada - dijo en voz alta dejando caer una gota de sudor - Se nota que la mandaron a hacer tritones y sirenas.

Era bastante llamativa, y no encajaba para nada con el resto de las otras lápidas del cementerio.

-Esto definitivamente no combina para nada contigo - dijo mientras se reía.

"Donquixote Mjosgard"

Tocó ese nombre grabado en la piedra.

Apoyó su cabeza contra la lápida y cerró los ojos.

-Perdóname. No he venido en 2 años... Pero es que no podía soportarlo.

Había pasado 2 años y había venido porque Sabo la había arrastrado. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ello.

Suspiró.

-El mundo sigue girando, a pesar de lo que ha pasado... - sonrió - Es como si realmente nada hubiese pasado nada. ¿Sabes? Pensé que una vez acabara la guerra, realmente habría un cambio...Pero supongo que era mucho pedir.

Miró a Sabo, el cual aún estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con lágrimas cayendo por su cara.

-Nos usaron y después nos tiraron como piezas rotas. Es como si no entendieran que... nosotros seguimos aquí... No somos invencibles ni insensibles...

Sintió que unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Las miró y sonrió.

-Patético.

Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo, a pesar de que su rostro se mantuvo impasible.

De pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro.

No necesitó girarse para saber que era Law.

Él le limpió las lágrimas.

-Las lágrimas no te sientan bien ¿sabes? - bromeó.

Ella sonrió.

-Pensé que sería un poco más fácil después de tanto tiempo - se rió sin ganas - Pero supongo que aún es demasiado pronto para pasar página.

Sintió que los brazos del moreno la envolvieron.

-Lo has hecho bien - le dijo el moreno.

Mina sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-Lo digo enserio. Tal vez los demás no lo vean, o lo hayan olvidado - continuó abrazándola, sin mirarla a la cara - Pero lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Y eso es más que suficiente. Ya no tienes que seguir luchando sola.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Tú aún los recuerdas?

-Por supuesto, todos los días.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlos?

Todos los días recordaba a Cora-san, y también a su familia.

-¿Y cuándo dejará de doler?

-Bueno, en mi caso ya han pasado más de 13 años. Son heridas que no tienen el mismo tamaño que al principio - sonrió - Pero nunca sentirás que esa sensación desaparecerá. Simplemente...se hará más soportable.

* * *

Law vio que Mina y Sabo se marchaban de nuevo hacia la plataforma para volver al submarino. La pelirrosa estaba en la espalda del rubio, montada a caballito.

-Dios... No es tan fácil como antes... - dijo Sabo mientras cargaba a Mina.

Le resultaba complicado porque Mina era un poco más alta que él.

-Te dije que ya no tengo 15 años ¡Es normal que te cueste! - ella suspiró - Bájame y ya te cargo yo.

-¿¡Ehhh!? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo soy el mayor!

-¡Tan sólo por 2 años! ¡Y eso no cambia que ahora yo sea más alta que tú!

-¡Noooooo! - comenzó a lloriquear - ¿¡Por qué tuviste que crecer!?

Law no pudo evitar sonreír. Los dos tenían una personalidad tonta cuando estaban juntos.

Hubo un tiempo en el que tal vez sintió celos hacia el rubio, pero comprendió que era una tontería. Era como verse a él y Lamy. Él cuidaba de ella, y ella cuidaba de él. Y eso jamás cambiaría.

Law miró la lápida de Mjosgard.

-No sé quien eres, pero gracias.

Juntó las manos para rezar por él.

Tenía que agradecer al hombre que, al igual que Cora-san había hecho por él, se había sacrificado por ella, la mujer a la que él amaba.

Vio a los dos revolucionarios discutir sobre quién debería cargar a quién.

-¡Eres tan molesto! ¡Deja de ser cabezota!

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Heriría mi orgullo como hombre!

-¿Ja? ¿Orgullo como hombre? ¡Nunca has tenido tal cosa!

Law sonrió.

-Tal vez debería ir a visitar a mis padres, Lamy y Cora-san más seguido.

* * *

_-En el Polar Tang-_

Todos los piratas miraron con desagrado a Sabo comer.

-Dios... Es como ver a Mugiwara... - dijo Penguin sorprendido.

-Oye - Law le llamó la atención - ¡Como sigas devorando de esa manera te voy a cobrar o me arruinaré!

-¿Huh? - el rubio tenía la boca llena - ¿Qwe dwicesh?

Mina le sonrió. Pero a pesar de la bonita sonrisa que puso, todos sabían que lo estaba amenazando con la mirada.

-Traga antes de hablar ¿O acaso eres un animal?~

Sabo enseguida tragó la comida y desvió la mirada de la pelirrosa.

-Perdón...

Ella suspiró y con una servilleta le limpió la cara.

-Eras un noble ¿Nunca te enseñaron modales a la hora de comer en la casa del marqués?

Sabo se rascó la cabeza mientras reía.

-Pasé mucho tiempo en el Ejército Revolucionario jaja~

-No le eches la culpa a Dragon-san. Él e Inazuma también te enseñaron modales - Mina respondió de manera acusatoria.

Sabo vio a su amiga.

-Enserio, eras tan adorable... ¿¡Por qué tuviste que crecer!? - comenzó a lloriquear.

-¿Cómo era Mina-chan cuando era más joven? - preguntó Bepo.

Mina se quedó paralizada durante un instante.

-¡Eso! ¡Queremos historias! - comenzaron a animarse los demás piratas.

Law miró a Sabo.

-Yo también quiero escuchar eso~

A pesar de que Mina quiso callar al rubio, éste enseguida sacó una foto arrugada de su traje.

-¡Era tan mona! - comenzó a decir Sabo mientras enseñaba aquella vieja fotografía.

-¿¡Por qué diablos llevas eso encima!? - preguntó Mina - ¿¡Quién lleva fotos viejas en sus bolsillos todo el tiempo!?

Law y los demás miraron aquella foto en mal estado.

En ella estaban Mina, Sabo y los otros dos revolucionarios compañeros suyos junto a Koala, Jack, Inazuma, Ivankov y Dragon.

Sabo abrazaba a Mina con un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-Vaya... - Shachi miró a Mina - La pubertad realmente hizo algo contigo...

En esa foto, ella aún no tenía el cuerpo de una mujer adulta, y su cara tenía claras facciones aún adolescentes. Su pelo era corto como el de un chico, pero ya tenía flequillo.

-¡Mina-chan era tan mona! - exclamaron Shachi y Bepo.

Miraron de nuevo a la revolucionaria. Desde luego ya no era adorable. Sus facciones ahora eran afiladas y siempre tenía cierto aire de sensualidad encima.

Mina se enfadó por aquel comentario.

-Vaya, perdonad por ya no ser adorable - los miró con tal asco, que todos desviaron la mirada nerviosos.

Penguin le sirvió la comida a Mina, la cual era un filete de carne roja.

Mina miró totalmente inexpresiva ese pedazo de carne, sin tocarlo.

-¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Law.

-N...No...

El pirata vio que Mina miraba fijamente el plato y comenzaba a sudar un poco.

Mina comió un pedazo del filete y enseguida paró en seco, con obvias ganas de vomitar, aunque no dijo nada al respecto.

Law, curioso, comió un pedazo de su comida.

"¿Estará malo su plato?"

Pero al probarlo, vio que estaba igual de bueno que siempre. Penguin era un excelente cocinero.

Sabo robó el plato de comida de Mina, pero ésta no reaccionó molesta. Al contrario, parecía aliviada.

-Oi, no robes la comida de otros - le recriminó el moreno al rubio.

-¿Qué más da? A Mina-chan no le gusta la carne! - contestó Sabo con la boca llena mientras disfrutaba aquel filete.

-¿No te gusta la carne? ¡Si me hubiese dicho algo te hubiese preparado otra cosa, Mina-chan! - le dijo Penguin - Cuando preparo algo con pan siempre le hago algo diferente al capitán de todas formas.

-¿Por qué no te gusta? ¿Es la textura o el sabor? - le preguntó el cirujano.

Mina desvió la mirada.

-¿Alguna vez has olido un cuerpo quemándose? - todos la miraron de reojo mientras ella ponía cara de asco - Me recuerda a ese olor...

"Oi oi, eso es demasiado siniestro" pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué te gusta comer? - le preguntó Law a la pelirrosa.

-Jaja ¡Mina-chan tiene gustos infantiles con la comida! - se burló Sabo - ¡Sólo come dulces!

Mina hizo todo lo posible para callar a Sabo, completamente avergonzada.

-¡Cállate, maldita cerilla andante!

Pero ya todos lo habían escuchado.

Law sonrió con malicia.

-Vaya, eso es bastante adorable, Mina-ya~ - nunca la llamaba con el prefijo -ya excepto cuando se burlaba de ella - No me extraña que disfrutes pasar tiempo con los niños~

Mina nunca se sonrojaba, por eso cuando lo hacía, Law no podía evitar querer molestarla. Era divertido ver a alguien que jamás mostraba emociones, hacer algún tipo de cara graciosa.

-Mina-ya, si quieres a partir de ahora te haremos un menú infantil personalizado~

-¡Cá...cállate!

-Si hubiese sabido antes que Mina-ya era tan adorable, te habría regalado por nuestro aniversario un viaje a Totto Land~

"¡Lo mataré mientras duerme...!"


	58. EXTRA 3: Empezando con mal pie

**Capítulo 58**

Trafalgar Law miró a los marines que tenía justo enfrente.

-Smoker-ya - miró al vice-Almirante de la Marina - ¿Necesitas algo de mi tripulación? ¿O acaso has venido a arrestarme?~

No tenía ni idea de qué hacía él junto a su subordinada con gafas y aquella mujer de cabello rosa en su submarino.

-Por mucho que me gustaría llevarte entre rejas, tengo algo que pedirte.

-¿Hm? ¿Un Marine pidiéndole un favor a un pirata? Eso va a ser interesante de ver~

Smoker suspiró molesto.

-He escuchado que conoces a la ex General del Ejército Revolucionario, Donquixote Mina.

La sonrisa burlona del capitán pirata desapareció por completo.

-¿Y qué?

-Necesitamos saber su posición para una misión de vital importancia para la Marina. Tiene información sobre un Emperador de los Bajos Fondos y podría ayudar a mucha gente.

Law se sentó y los miró con asco.

-Impresionante, no sois más que urracas que van detrás de ellos.

-¿Perdona? - dijo Tashigi - ¡Es algo que podría salvar a cientos de personas!

-¿Y a mi qué? - suspiró - No solo Mina-ya, ninguno de los revolucionarios siguen en activo. Se firmó un convenio con Dragon-ya para garantizarles anonimato y se les exculpó de todos los crímenes por los que eran perseguidos. No tenéis ningún derecho para ir buscándolos como ratas para que hagan VUESTRO trabajo.

Los Marines se quedaron paralizados.

-Parece que conoces bastante bien su situación - habló la mujer de pelo rosa llamada Hina - Definitivamente sabes dónde está la mujer que buscamos, pero no piensas decirlo ¿Por qué?

Law la miró fijamente.

-¿Y eso a la Marina qué le importa?

-¿Qué relación tienes con esa mujer? - le exigió saber Hina - ¿Por qué te niegas a colaborar? Te ofrecemos...

Law la interrumpió levantando la mano.

-No hay nada en el mundo que me hará venderla, así que ni lo intentes - se levantó y acercó su cara a la de Hina hasta estar a pocos centímetros de distancia - Y si yo decido que no vais a hablar con ella, no lo vais a hacer ¿Queda claro?

-Tú no me impedirás hablar con ella. Si tú no nos dices dónde está, lo averiguaremos por nuestra cuenta.

Law sonrió.

-Vaya, qué carácter~ - la miró - Pero aún así, no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío.

Hina apretó los dientes.

-Primero mi marido...¿No te cansas de arrebatarme a mi familia?

Law se quedó confundido.

-Yo no la conozco de nada, señorita marine-ya. De cualquier forma, no voy a cambiar de idea, así que esta conversación se acabó.

-¡Trafalgar! ¡Esto no...

-_Room_.

Gracias a sus poderes, envió a los marines de vuelta a su barco y ordenó a su tripulación sumergirse.

-Capitán ¿Por qué no les ha dicho dónde está Mina? - preguntó Bepo.

Law sonrió.

-No es obvio? Jamás permitiré que toquen lo que es mío. Y esa mujer es mía - miró a Bepo - Si tienes un tesoro, lo mejor es esconderlo para que no te lo roben ¿No crees?~

* * *

_-Unos meses más tarde, de nuevo en Pleasure Town-_

-MINAAAA-CHAAAAN! - exclamó llorando Ikkaku mientras abrazaba a la pelirrosa.

Mina miró extrañada a la chica. Luego miró a los otros piratas.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

Todos suspiraron.

-Ikkaku ha vuelto a ser abandonada por uno de sus novios...

"Oh no, otra vez esto..." pensó Mina.

Ya había tenido suficiente con Baby5 y sus lloriqueos cada vez que Doflamingo mataba a sus novios. ¿Y ahora Ikkaku?

-Vamos, no llores - intentó animarla mientras notaba los mocos de la morena en su ropa - Ya encontrarás a otro hombre.

-¡Tengo casi 30 años y sigo soltera! - continuó llorando - ¡Voy a morir sola a este paso!

Mina suspiró.

Secó las lágrimas de la morena.

-No puedes pasarte todo el día llorando por algo así, porque no es tu culpa ¿No crees?~

Ikkaku miró a Mina.

-Tienes razón...

Todos los demás suspiraron con alivio.

-¡ES CULPA DE ESOS BASTARDOS! - continuó hablando mientras miraba a sus nakamas con rabia.

-¿¡Nuestra culpa!?

-¡Todos mis novios me dejan porque soy la única mujer en la tripulación! - los señaló de manera acusatoria - ¡Se piensan que hago...cosas indecentes con gentuza como vosotros!

Todos dejaron caer una gota de sudor.

"¿Nos...nos acaba de llamar...gentuza?"

-¿No es porque en realidad no tienes experiencia con lo hombres? - puntualizó Shachi, provocando que Ikkaku le lanzara una mirada llena de odio - Lo...lo siento...

La morena continuó llorando.

-¡Malditos hombres! ¿¡Y qué si no tengo tanta experiencia!? ¡Eso no me hace menos mujer!

Todos la miraron cansados. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

-¿Hm? ¿Te dejan porque no tienes experiencia? - preguntó Mina - Menuda tontería.

-¡No es una tontería! ¿¡Cómo diablos voy a tener experiencia si estoy siempre con esos idiotas!? ¡Y ni de broma dejaría que ellos me tocaran!

-Oi oi...

Mina se rió.

-¿Y por qué tiene que enseñarte un hombre?~

Todos se quedaron completamente paralizados, Law e Ikkaku incluidos.

-¿Pe...perdona?

Mina agarró la barbilla de la morena y sonrió.

-Yo puedo enseñarte mucho más que cualquier hombre~

Todos sufrieron un derrame nasal, Law incluido.

Ikkaku se quedó mirando a la pelirrosa, incapaz de articular palabra.

-O...Oi! - Penguin se dirigió a Law - ¡Haz algo capitán! ¿No es ella tu esposa?

Pero Law estaba completamente absorto en su mundo.

-Hioides, vértebras cervicales, esternón, humero... - empezó a nombrar diferentes huesos del esqueleto humano.

Todos lo miraron de reojo, incrédulos.

-Capitán...Nosotros te admirábamos...

De pronto, el pirata volvió en sí.

-Ejem...es cierto - miró a Mina - No puedes hacer esa...clase de cosas con otras personas ¡Incluso si son... otras mujeres!

Mina sonrió con malicia.

-¿De qué hablas, capitán? Sólo íbamos a hablar. ¿En qué estabas pensando para ponerte tan nervioso?~

Law se sonrojó.

Todos sus nakamas lo miraron de reojo con una gota tras la cabeza.

-Capitán...

Mina cogió a Ikkaku de la muñeca.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué miráis? Vamos a tener...una charla de mujeres, y vosotros no estáis invitados~

Todos continuaron paralizados, incapaces de procesar lo ocurrido.

Ambas mujeres se marcharon a una habitación.

* * *

_-Una hora más tarde-_

-Kyaaaaa!~ - escucharon todos de pronto que Ikkaku gritaba dentro de la habitación donde ambas mujeres se habían metido.

"¿Qué...Qué diablos están haciendo ahí dentro?" pensaron todos con la cara ensombrecida.

Tras un par de minutos, la puerta finalmente se abrió.

Ikkaku salió corriendo, completamente avergonzada.

-Kyaaaaaa!~

-¿?

Mina por el contrario, parecía bastante tranquila, con una sonrisa... un tanto extraña.

"¿¡Qué diablos ha pasado ahí dentro!?"

-¿Qué...qué le has hecho/dicho...? - le preguntó Law a la pelirrosa.

-¿Hm? Lo normal~

Todos la miraron con una sombra en sus miradas.

"¿¡Qué diablos quiere decir con "lo normal"!?"

Todos se giraron para ver a Ikkaku, la cual miraba a Mina con corazones en los ojos.

-Onee-sama~

Todos se quedaron paralizados.

"¿¡LO NORMAL!?"

* * *

Era la hora de cenar.

Ikkaku llevó un plato de comida a Mina.

-Toma Mina-san, lo he hecho especialmente para ti~ - dijo la morena mientras la continuaba mirando con corazones en los ojos.

Mina sonrió.

-Gracias~

Ikkaku comenzó a hacer ruiditos extraños de alegría.

Todos dejaron caer una gota tras sus cabezas.

-Oi, oi...

-¿Y nuestra cena? - preguntó Bepo inocentemente.

Ikkaku le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Por qué diablos le iba a hacer la cena a la escoria masculina?

-¡Perdóname! - exclamó el oso polar mientras se iba llorando.

Law miró a su nakama.

-Ikkaku-ya...

-Todo esto es culpa suya, capitán - le dijeron sus nakamas mientras lo miraban de reojo.

-¿¡Mi culpa!?

* * *

Law se encontraba leyendo el periódico, cuando de pronto vio que Ikkaku se acercaba a él.

-¿Necesitas algo, Ikkaku-ya?

La mujer lo miró fijamente, y después se acercó a él con determinación.

-Capitán, necesito pedirle un favor.

Law se quedó extrañado.

-Claro...dime...

Ella suspiró con fuerza.

-Rompe con Mina-san.

El moreno se quedó sin palabras.

-Pe...¿Perdona?

-¡El capitán como hombre jamás podrá darle a Mina-san lo que yo como mujer puedo darle! - exclamó mientras se señalaba con determinación.

Law simplemente no sabía como contestar a eso.

"Esto...¿Es real...?"

-¡Capitán!

-ikkaku-ya... si te gustan ahora las mujeres, hay cientos por ahí para que vayas experimentando...

-¡No lo entiende, capitán! ¡No quiero a otras mujeres! - se sonrojó - Solo a Mina-sama~

Aquella situación era surrealista para el joven cirujano.

-Ikkaku-ya...no, Ikkaku - la miró a los ojos - No digas tonterías...

-¡Hmp! - ella se dio la vuelta, indignada - ¡No me daré por vencida!

Law dejó caer el periódico.

"¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar...?"

Vio que Mina entraba.

La pelirrosa se sentó enfrente de él, con total tranquilidad.

-Tú...¿Eres consciente del comportamiento de Ikkaku-ya?

Ella lo miró como si no entendiera.

-¿Su comportamiento? ¿A qué te refieres? Está igual que siempre.

Law la miró sin saber qué decir.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro~

-¿Realmente qué le dijiste?

Mina sonrió con cierta malicia.

-Es un secreto~

* * *

Mina vio que en la cocina estaban Ikkaku y Shachi discutiendo sobre de quién era el donut que sobraba.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué estás mirando? - le preguntó el moreno.

-Hacen una bonita pareja~

Law la miró de reojo.

-Creo que ahora ella está más interesada en ti...

Ella se rió y se volteó para verlo.

-Pero a mi solo me interesas tú~

Law sonrió.

-Vaya, qué atrevida~

Tras un rato flirteando entre ellos, Law recordó algo.

-Es cierto, casi se me olvida - la miró - Unos marines te estaban buscando para preguntarte información sobre un Emperador de los Bajos Fondos.

Mina puso cara de asco.

-Tranquila, no les dije nada. Pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad para qué necesitaban tu ayuda.

-Supongo que preguntarán sobre Stussy. Hacía trata de blancas (prostitución) en los Bajos Fondos. Pero murió durante la guerra porque era una agente del CP0 infiltrada.

-¿Y de qué la conoces?

Mina puso cara de desagrado y se rascó el cuello.

-Durante una misión para el Ejército Revolucionario fui atrapada y me vi envuelta en su trata de blancas - suspiró - Fue una de mis primeras misiones y como acabé siendo capturada tuvieron que rescatarme...Es bastante vergonzoso, a decir verdad.

Aquello impactó al pirata. ¿Cómo podía hablar de algo tan serio como si no fuera la gran cosa?

-¿Cu...cuántos años tenías?

-¿Hm? Creo que unos 15 años. Tenía poca experiencia en misiones de encubierto, así que no fui muy cuidadosa...Ahhh qué vergüenza.

Law recordó que ella le contó que quedó estéril a causa de ser abusada cuando tenía esa edad.

"Así que fue por eso..."

No pudo evitar abrazarla.

-Fufufu ¿Te sientes mal por mi? No te preocupes, fue hace ya 8 años. Y no me importa mucho, me hicieron cosas peores en otras misiones.

Law suspiró.

-Eso no significa que no sienta impotencia.

Él también sufrió abusos, y sabía perfectamente que, si bien era algo que podía no importarle en el día a día, era una herida que jamás desaparecía del todo.

-Por cierto - Mina cambió de tema - ¿Qué marines te preguntaron? Debo estar atenta.

-Oh, cierto - recordó sus caras - Smoker-ya, su ayudante la chica de gafas... y una mujer de cabello rosa... ¿Hina-ya se llamaba?

-Oh, me sorprende que no tuvieses problemas con ella. Es bastante impulsiva.

-¿Hm? ¿La conoces?

-Es mi madre.

Law sintió como si le tiraran un cubo de agua helada encima.

-¿Tu..tu madre?

-Sí ¿Nunca te lo he dicho? Mis padres eran marines.

-¡Jamás me dijiste que conocías a tu madre! - aquella situación era totalmente inesperada.

-Y a penas lo hago. Cuando me fui a vivir con Doflamingo fue la última vez que la vi. Tampoco es que tenga mucha necesidad de reencontrarme. Somos desconocidas a estas alturas, al fin y al cabo.

Law aún seguía en shock.

No había sido especialmente agradable con esa mujer.

¡La mujer de Cora-san! ¿¡Cómo diablos iba a saber algo así!?

Suspiró.

-Tal vez lo de Stussy era una excusa para verte... ¿Por qué no quieres?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto de repente? - preguntó mientras se reía - A mi me da bastante igual.

-¡Es tu madre! ¡Es normal que quiera verte si sabe que ya no estás con Doflamingo!

Mina se quedó pensativa.

-Vivo muy tranquila ahora mismo - miró a través de la ventana hacia el jardín - Soy realmente feliz aquí con los niños y Wolf-san.

-Ya sabes que jamás permitiría que te arrastraran con ellos.

Ella se giró y lo besó.

-Lo sé. Simplemente creo que es mejor que ella pase página, al igual que Sengoku. Yo no soy mi padre. No puedo darles lo que buscan realmente, que es la figura de él.

...

Mina no podía dormir, por lo que se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al cirujano.

Salió al jardín, el lugar que más adoraba de aquella casa.

A pesar de estar en primavera, sintió el viento helado típico del North Blue.

Habían pasado 3 años desde la guerra. Pensó que la dejarían tranquila, a ella y a sus compañeros.

Ya habían exprimido todo lo que necesitaban de ellos. Y ya los habían desechado.

Pero claramente querían algo de nuevo.

La excusa de Stussy no era creíble.

¿Cómo diablos sabía la Marina aquello sobre Stussy si quiera? La habían investigado a fondo. Y eso es porque querían algo de ella.

Pero ella ya no tenía ningún valor. ¿Para qué la querían?

Sabo era fácil de encontrar. Llevaba una vida relativamente pública, pero ella, Dragon y Kaito eran otra historia.

Los tres habían desaparecido por completo de la vista pública. Nadie sabía nada de ellos hasta el punto de que ella misma tampoco sabía el paradero de su jefe o compañero, aunque podía intuirlo.

-¿Qué quieren de mi?


	59. EXTRA 4: De vuelta a Dressrosa

**Capítulo 59**

Trafalgar Law dormía la siesta apoyado sobre Bepo, como hacía normalmente, mientras su submarino se dirigía a su próximo destino.

De pronto, un pelícano mensajero apareció, anunciando que tenía correo para la tripulación de los Piratas del Corazón.

-¿Hm?

Tras recibir la carta del pelícano, el cirujano dio la paga correspondiente al ave y abrió aquella misteriosa carta.

-¿De qué se trata, capitán? - preguntó Bepo.

-Es una invitación a Dressrosa... - contestó mientras leía el contenido - Parece ser que finalmente han terminado de reconstruir el reino y quieren que Mugiwara-ya y yo vayamos a ver.

-¡Oh! ¡Nosotros nunca hemos ido a Dressrosa! - exclamó emocionado el oso polar - ¡Vayamos, capitán!

Los demás que habían escuchado también empezaron a insistir en ir, por lo que Law decidió aceptar la invitación.

-¿No es de ahí Mina-chan también? - preguntó Shachi.

Law recordó que a ella no le hacía mucha ilusión hablar sobre Dressrosa, por no decir que jamás hablaba de cuando vivía ahí, pero aún así pensó que ir sin ella sería algo maleducado.

-Tal vez deberíamos avisar a Mina...

* * *

_-Unos días más tarde-_

Law dormía tranquilamente sobre Bepo, como siempre. Sin embargo, una sombra le tapó el calor del sol, por lo que abrió los ojos.

Sus ojos dorados se encontraron con unos morados inexpresivos.

Law no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

-¿¡Pero qué...!? ¿¡Cuándo has llegado!? Maldición ¡No me des esos sustos!

-¿De qué te sobresaltas? - preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza - Fuiste tú quien me llamó.

Law suspiró.

-De todas maneras, estamos en mitad del océano ¿Cómo diablos has llegado hasta aquí?

Mina señaló el cuervo que tenía sobre el hombro.

Era cierto, el Ejército Revolucionario tenía alguna especie de relación con aquellas aves, aunque para él, aún era un misterio cómo las usaban.

Law sacudió la cabeza.

-Supongo que te vienes a Dressrosa con nosotros.

-No me hace especial ilusión, pero tengo curiosidad.

Law sonrió.

-Bueno, me hace feliz que viajes con nosotros. No lo haces muy seguido~

* * *

_-Unas semanas más tarde-_

Por fin habían llegado a Dressrosa, la tierra del amor, la pasión y los juguetes.

-Dios ¡Qué calor tan infernal hace aquí! - exclamó Shachi - ¿No es acaso una isla primaveral?

Todos los piratas se bajaron del submarino tras atracar en el puerto.

Law vio que Mina se tapaba con un velo parte de la cabeza.

-¿No hace demasiado calor para eso?

-Es mejor que nadie me reconozca...

Todos caminaron por las calles de la capital de Dressrosa.

-Capitán ¡Qué lugar tan bonito! ¿Por qué no hemos venido antes? - dijo Bepo emocionado.

Shachi y Penguin miraban embelesados a las bailarinas que actuaban en la calle.

-¡Está lleno de mujeres hermosas!

Ikkaku fue directa a comprarse un vestido en el mercado.

-¡Qué ropa más bonita! - miró a la pelirrosa - ¡Mina-chan! ¡Compremos uno cada una! Me agobia que siempre lleves tanta ropa encima...

Lo decía porque Mina aún iba vestida con su camisa blanca de mangas largas, corsé, guantes, pantalón largo y botas altas. Su vestimenta de cuando trabajaba como revolucionaria.

Ikkaku se compró un vestido llamativo de color rojo, pero Mina decidió comprarse uno simple sin adornos, de color blanco y de mangas largas.

-¿Otra vez con mangas largas? ¡Te vas a asfixiar! ¡Y tampoco te has quitado los guantes!

-Me falta un brazo, prefiero disimularlo un poco - contestó mientras se recolocaba el velo sobre la cabeza.

Law pagó al mercader por la ropa de ambas mujeres.

Unos niños corrían por el mercado, pero se tropezaron con la pelirrosa. Mina los ayudó a levantarse.

La madre de los niños fue a disculparse, pero se quedó mirando fijamente a Mina.

-Yo...¿la conozco de algo?

Mina enseguida se despidió de la señora y decidió caminar detrás de Law.

-Veo que la distribución de las calles...ha cambiado un poco.

-Bueno, Pica destruyó parte de la geografía de la isla, así que muchas cosas han cambiado de sitio.

Finalmente, llegaron al nuevo palacio de la familia real de Dressrosa, donde fueron recibidos por Violet.

-¡Trafalgar-san! - exclamó la joven reina - ¡Es genial que hayáis podido venir. Lucy aún no está aquí, pero pasad, por favor!

Todos los piratas pasaron dentro del palacio.

-Hemos decidido cambiar de ubicación y empezar de cero, así que ya no es el palacio donde vivía Doflamingo.

Era un diseño simple, nada extravagante en cuanto a arquitectura.

Violet vio que detrás de Law, había una mujer que se ocultaba tras un velo, pero enseguida reconoció su cara.

No pudo evitar soltar un sonido de sorpresa y taparse la boca con las manos.

-¡Imposible! - miró bien a la pelirrosa - ¿Mina-sama?

Todos los sirvientes del palacio la miraron fijamente, por lo que Mina suspiró molesta.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, Viola.

* * *

Todos los piratas comían junto a Violet y su padre, el ex rey Riku.

Todos los sirvientes, y Viola incluida, miraban fijamente a Mina.

-Me...me alegro saber que sigues viva, Mina-sama. Pensamos que habías muerto durante la guerra...

-Qué mal para ti, ¿no crees? - contestó sin emociones mientras continuaba comiendo.

-¡E...eso no es cierto!

-¿Has venido a reclamar el trono? - preguntó Riku con rudeza.

Todos los piratas se sintieron increíblemente incómodos. Era obvio que no había una buena relación entre Mina y los otros miembros de la realeza.

-Si quisiera tomar la corona del país, hace tiempo que vuestras cabezas estarían siendo exhibidas en la entrada de la ciudad - contestó amenazante.

Riku bajó la cabeza incómodo. Mina era mil veces más intimidante que Doflamingo, tal vez porque hablaba con aquella mirada totalmente inexpresiva.

-Ahora qué lo pienso - continuó hablando la pelirrosa - Es tan raro que Viola haya sido reina ¿Acaso la heredera no es Rebecca?

-Bueno, yo no quería serlo - respondió Violet - Rebecca renunció al trono para irse a vivir con Kyros.

-¿Kyros?

-Su padre. Solía ser antes un soldado de juguete.

Mina recordó a aquel soldadito de juguete que siempre protegía a Rebecca.

-Su padre siempre vivió a su lado aunque ésta no lo pudiese recordar... - bebió la sopa con una actitud bastante burlona a pesar de que había dicho algo triste - Qué trágico.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

-Bu..bueno - cambió de tema Violet - Fue una gran sorpresa que estabas viva durante el Reverie... ¿Cómo acabaste en el Ejército Revolucionario? Realmente pensábamos que Doflamingo te asesinó. Hubo un gran revuelo en el reino por eso. Aún hay facciones que estarían dispuestas a aceptarte, ya que piensan que eres diferente a Doffy.

-Vaya.

-¿Tu vida fue mejor una vez saliste de Dressrosa?

-No lo sé, me falta un brazo. Tú dirás si me fue mejor o peor - contestó completamente desinteresada mientras levantaba el hombro con la manga vacía.

Todos los piratas dejaron caer una gota de sudor.

"Mina-chan realmente no quiere hablar con ella..."

El ambiente no mejoró en lo absoluto a pesar de los intentos de Violet por intentar hablar con la revolucionaria.

-Capitán - Penguin susurró a Law - ¿No debería hacer algo al respecto? ¡Esto es demasiado incómodo!

-Para nada - sonrió de manera burlona - Me lo estoy pasando en grande~

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe.

Todos se voltearon y vieron a una chica joven con el pelo rosa peinado en una trenza.

Mina también se volteó.

Aquella chica de cabello rosa comenzó a llorar y corrió a abrazar a Mina.

-Estás viva... - sollozó - Realmente estás viva...

Todos esperaban que la revolucionaria la mirara con asco, pero para sus sorpresa no lo hizo. Es más, la abrazó de vuelta.

Rebecca agarró la manga vacía y sollozó aún más.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien, Rebecca.

"Dios, eso es un cambio radical de comportamiento" pensaron todos en silencio al ver el diferente tratamiento hacia las dos mujeres por parte de Mina.

* * *

Rebecca y Mina se habían ido por su parte, por lo que Violet decidió hacerles un tour por el reino a Law y sus nakamas.

Entraron al palacio de Doflamingo.

-Madre mía - dijo Ikkaku sorprendida - Esto es... ¡Completamente diferente!

A diferencia de la arquitectura simple del palacio de los Riku, el palacio de Doflamingo era una maravilla. Era de un solo nivel, pero estaba lleno de patios, jardines y fuentes que adornaban todo el lugar. Por no hablar de la enorme piscina del patio central y la exuberante vegetación.

-¿Enserio no queréis restaurar este lugar y vivir aquí? ¡Es alucinante! ¡No me puedo creer que Mina-chan viviese aquí! - exclamó Shachi.

-Este lugar me trae recuerdos dolorosos - respondió Violet - Es mejor empezar de cero.

Law miró los escombros de aquel hermoso lugar. Recordó la terrible pelea junto a Luffy contra Doflamingo y Trébol. A él tampoco le hacía ilusión estar ahí.

Exploraron hasta llegar a una habitación que Viola describió como la de Mina, por lo que entraron a ver.

Había un escritorio lleno de libros de texto y libretas llenas de apuntes con una letra que claramente era de la revolucionaria.

En su armario habían decenas de hermosos vestidos, pero también mucha ropa militar y armaduras.

La sensación que desprendía aquella habitación era de una en la que no se ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Parece... un poco vacía... - dijo Ikkaku.

-Bueno, ella casi nunca pasaba tiempo aquí más que para estudiar. Normalmente siempre estaba en el campo de entrenamiento o en el prado de girasoles. Casi nunca la vi durmiendo en su propia cama.

Law sonrió. Podía entender un poco mejor qué clase de persona era ella.

Incluso siendo parte de la familia imperial, su habitación estaba casi vacía y sin lujos.

"Supongo que por eso se adaptó bien a la vida como parte del Ejército Revolucionario..."

Desde su ventana, pudo ver que tenía vistas al hermoso prado de girasoles, que se veía completamente amarillo.

Vio que Rebecca y Mina estaban sentadas ahí, hablando y riendo.

-Se llevan bastante bien...

-Sí, curiosamente llegaron a ser amigas a pesar de que sus familias estaban enfrentadas - respondió Violet - Siempre me gustó la amistad entre ellas.

-Aunque a Mina no le caes muy bien... - Law sonrió con burla.

Violet suspiró.

-Bueno, a mi ella sí que me agrada. Me gustaría que fuésemos amigas, pero me conformo con que trate bien a Rebecca.

Miró al cirujano.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué ha venido contigo?

-Bueno, no iba a dejar a mi mujer en casa.

-Ya veo.

La morena se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos.

Luego procesó la información y reaccionó.

-¿¡Qué!?

* * *

-¡Y así fue como Lucy derrotó a Doflamingo! ¡Y como Papá derrotó a Diamante!

-Vaya, parece ser que ese desgraciado recibió su merecido - Mina odiaba a Diamante y a Trébol por encima del resto, así que la derrota y aparente muerte de esa escoria le daba cierta alegría.

Le gustaba mucho la compañía de Rebecca. Fue su primera amiga, y siempre sintió simpatía hacia ella. No tenía hermanos, pero Rebecca era como una hermana pequeña para ella.

Rebecca rió.

-Te he echado de menos, Mina-sama. Sin ti y papá no sé que hubiese sido de mi...

Mina miró a Rebecca. Le acarició la cabeza.

-Tuviste que pasar por mucho ¿verdad? - sonrió - Lo hiciste bien tú sola, Rebecca.

La joven abrazó a la mayor y comenzó a llorar.

-Tú también has pasado por mucho, Mina-sama.

-No me llames con ese prefijo - se rió - Ya no soy parte de la familia real.

-¡Ni yo! ¡Vivo con papá en el campo de flores a las afueras de la ciudad y somos felices!

-Ya veo...

Mina se tumbó entre la flores, bajo la sombra de todos aquellos girasoles.

La última vez que estuvo ahí era para morir. Pero también fue el lugar donde conoció a Sabo y donde encontró un motivo para continuar viviendo.

-¿Y tú qué haces ahora... Mina-san? - se pensó bien el prefijo para llamarla - ¿No quieres venirte a vivir aquí? ¡Sería muy feliz!

-Trabajo en un orfanato en el North Blue, cuido de los niños.

-¡Vaya, eso es genial! - la miró - ¿Y eres feliz?

¿Que si era feliz?

Levantarse todos los días sin pensar en cuando podía morir. Ver a todos los niños correr felices por aquel enorme jardín de la mansión. Pasear por la ciudad junto a Wolf. Cuidar de Eskel...

De pronto, una sombra le tapó el cálido sol.

Abrió los ojos y vio que unos ojos dorados la miraban con una sonrisa.

Y tenerlo a él.

-Sí - contestó con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Law - Sí que soy feliz.

-¡Oh! ¡Law-san! - exclamó Rebecca - ¿También es amigo de Mina...-san?

Law se rió.

-Algo por el estilo.

Los tres continuaron hablando, aunque más bien era un monólogo de Rebecca sobre Luffy y Kyros. Ambos adultos se rieron un poco. Rebecca era adorable.

-¿Puedo ir a visitarte al North Blue? ¡Me encantaría ver tu casa!

-Claro~ - la miró - Puedes decirle a Law que te lleve cuando quieras.

-¡Oh! ¿Vas a visitar a Mina-san seguido? ¡Debéis de ser muy buenos amigos! - dijo inocentemente mientras miraba a Law.

-Somos más que grandes amigos~ - dijo el cirujano con malicia.

Mina le dio un codazo a Law.

* * *

_-Un par de días más tarde-_

Tras estar en Dressrosa junto a los Mugiwaras y soportar sus tonterías, finalmente volvían a casa.

-¿Vas a ir hasta el North Blue? - preguntó Mina - Puedo volver sola si tienes cosas que hacer.

-No, iremos. A parte hace tiempo que no volvemos a casa. Los chicos quieren ver a Wolf-san.

-Mmm, ya veo~

Ambos vieron como Dressrosa cada vez se veía más pequeña por la distancia.

-Esa chica era a penas una adolescente la última vez que la vi - dijo Law.

-Bueno, yo la recuerdo con 11 años, así que sí que también ha sido un poco chocante verla tan mayor.

Law sonrió.

-Sabes, han pasado ya cinco años desde que nos conocemos. Y a parte del pelo tampoco has cambiado demasiado~

-Capitán, tu cara sigue siendo la misma - dijo ella mientras lo miraba confundida de reojo.

-Bueno, tengo casi 30 años, ya no voy a cambiar demasiado.

-Mmmm ya veo, la brecha generacional supongo - bromeó.

-Oi ¡Que solo te llevo 7 años, no 20!

-Lo que digas, señor~

Law sonrió.

-No deberías molestar a un capitán pirata, ¿sabes?~


	60. EXTRA 5: Hina y Roci

Law miró incómodo la situación.

Finalmente, había decidido ponerse en contacto con Hina para que pudiese ver a Mina, su hija.

Law echaba de menos con locura a su familia, y daría lo que fuese por volver a verlos, así que dedujo que la reunión entre madre e hija sería algo conmovedor.

Se equivocaba.

Mucho.

Durante aquella incómoda reunión, nadie dijo nada por más de 20 minutos seguidos. Hina desviaba la mirada constantemente, y Mina no parecía interesada en lo absoluto en la presencia de aquella mujer.

-Has crecido - dijo finalmente Hina - La última vez que te vi eras una niña...

La mujer esperó que su hija dijese algo, pero ésta no contestó.

-Has...¿Has estado bien?

Mina miró a Hina finalmente. Señaló la manga vacía de su camisa.

-Me falta un brazo, tú dirás si he estado bien.

Hina volvió a bajar la mirada, avergonzada.

Law suspiró. Aquello no iba a ir a ninguna parte, ya que ninguna de las dos ponía de su parte.

-He intentado...rehacer mi vida - dijo Hina - Superé la muerte de Roci, y ahora estoy feliz con otra persona.

Hina se refería a Smoker. Law ya había notado que entre ambos marines había una conexión extraña. Así que era eso...

-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, deberías pasar página...

Tanto Law como Mina sintieron una enorme presión en su corazón. ¿Esa mujer enserio acababa de decir algo como eso? ¿Se estaba lavando las manos de su responsabilidad como madre? ¿Le estaba dejando caer que ella no quería tener que lidiar con aquella situación?

Mina se levantó de la mesa.

-Tienes razón, es mejor que sigamos como antes. No vuelvas a intentar contactarme.

Law no impidió que ella dejara la habitación.

Una vez Mina se fue, el pirata fulminó con la mirada a Hina.

-¿Para esta mierda me obligaste a contactar con ella? - suspiró molesto - De verdad, pensé que Cora-san tenía mejor gusto con las mujeres.

-¡Ni se te ocurra nombrarlo! - exclamó ella furiosa - ¡Tú eres el culpable de que mi familia se rompiera! ¡Si él no te hubiese salvado la vida, nada de esto jamás hubiese pasado!

Hina comenzó a llorar.

Aquello hirió al cirujano. Muchas veces había pensado en que la mierda de vida que Mina había tenido había sido culpa suya. Esa niña fue prácticamente esclavizada por Doflamingo porque Cora-san murió. Por su culpa.

Aún así, había ciertas cosas que no iba a permitir que esa mujer le echara en cara.

-¿Por qué jamás la buscaste? Sé que Sengoku-ya lo hizo, pero tú jamás. Y eso no fue culpa mía.

-No podíamos recuperarla. Doflamingo tenía la misma autoridad que un Tenryubito ¡Ni siquiera Sengoku-san pudo hacer algo al respecto siendo el Almirante de Flota! ¿¡Qué podía hacer yo!?

Law también se levantó. Aquella conversación no iba a ir a ninguna parte, y él odiaba perder el tiempo.

-Haz lo que te de la gana, Hina-ya. Pero no vuelvas a intentar hablar con ella - la estaba amenazando - Porque si lo vuelves a intentar, entonces me habrás hecho enfadar, y no te conviene saber qué le hago a la marina cuando me hace cabrear.

* * *

Law vio a Mina acostada en la cama, durmiendo. Se quedó mirándola.

"Creo que puedo entender por qué te obsesionaste con el cabrón de Doflamingo aunque te esclavizara"

Law odiaba a Doflamingo, y eso jamás iba a cambiar. Seguía intentando matarlo cada vez que lo veía, y él hacia lo mismo con el moreno.

Sin embargo, tenía entendido que Mina y Doflamingo tenían una "buena relación". El ex-Shichibukai iba a visitarla bastante a menudo a Pleasure Town (siempre que Law estaba fuera, claramente).

Era, probablemente, la relación más tóxica que él hubiese visto en su vida. No era algo bonito. Ese hombre la había esclavizado y maltratado psicológicamente durante años. Maldición ¡Incluso había intentado ejecutarla!

Pero a ella le gustaba la compañía de Doflamingo, y a Doflamingo le gustaba la compañía de su sobrina.

Ambos parecían intentar querer arreglar desesperadamente aquella relación hecha pedazos, aunque desde la perspectiva de Law, era algo imposible.

Sin embargo, Doflamingo al menos lo intentaba. Sengoku incluso enviaba cartas con regularidad. Hina no, ella no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo.

Law se tumbó y la abrazó por la espalda.

"Supongo que no todos los finales pueden ser buenos"

-Perdona por obligarte a hacer eso. Todo seguirá como antes.

Escuchó que ella se reía por lo bajo.

-¿Crees que estoy triste?

-¿No lo estás?

Ella sonrió.

-No. A penas la conozco ¿Por qué debería importarme? Mi familia eran Doflamingo y Mjosgard - se quedó pensativa - Bueno, creo que Sengoku también. Me gusta hablar con él.

Mina abrazó a Law.

-Y también tú~

Law se sonrojó.

-Bueno, y también Eskel, Wolf-san, los chicos...

-Creo que lo he entendido - él la interrumpió molesto - Te había quedado romántico ¿Era necesario estropearlo de esa manera?

Ella se rió.

-Te quiero.

Law sonrió.

-Yo también.

* * *

Hina lloraba.

Lo había estropeado por completo, a pesar de que había estado ensayando durante días aquella reunión. Pero a la hora de la verdad, se había quedado en blanco y había dicho estupideces que jamás quiso decir.

No podía evitarlo, nunca había estado hecha para ser madre. Ver a Mina le traía recuerdos dolorosos sobre Roci.

Ella era una huérfana que la Marina había adoptado cuando no era más que una niña, junto a Belle-mère y Smoker.

Cuando conoció a Roci, se enamoró a primera vista de él, a pesar de que ambos no eran más que críos. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos jamás fueron correspondidos. Sabía de sobra que Roci sólo veía a Belle-mère, pero aún así no quiso perder.

Roci siempre estaba con Belle-mère, a todas horas del día. Esos dos siempre tuvieron una conexión especial que Hina jamás entendió. Desde su perspectiva, ellos dos eran como amores platónicos, ya que Roci nunca se acercaba a Hina.

Durante años luchó por su afecto, hasta que finalmente Belle-mère abdicó de la Marina para cuidar a dos huérfanas que había adoptado como sus hijas.

Hina aprovechó su marcha para declararse y, para su sorpresa, Roci aceptó sus sentimientos. Es más, aseguró que también la amaba.

Y ella creyó aquellas mentiras como una tonta.

Hina siempre lo supo, cuando Roci la miraba a ella, él tan sólo veía a aquella pelirroja rebelde, no a ella misma.

Pero no le importó. Porque mientras él estuviese con ella, Hina sabía que había ganado.

Y cuando tuvo a su hija, entró en una terrible depresión. No quería tener hijos, nunca quiso. ¿Acaso era culpable por ello? Por suerte, aquella niña se parecía a él, así que eso la hacía feliz. Era la prueba de que ella había ganado.

Cuando recibió la noticia de que Roci había sido asesinado mientras trabajaba de espía, Hina realmente pensó que su vida había acabado ¿El hombre que amaba la había abandonado por un crío desconocido? ¿Lo prefirió a él por encima de su familia?

Y lo peor, Belle-mère murió trágicamente asesinada prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Era como si ambos quisieran encontrarse de nuevo, aunque fuese a través de la muerte.

-Tú nunca me quisiste realmente ¿verdad? - preguntaba a la tumba del rubio todos los días - Sólo me aceptaste para no sentirte solo.

A partir de su muerte, ver a aquella niña, igual al hombre que la había abandonado, le daba ganas de vomitar.

Y aquello, al mismo tiempo, la aterrorizaba. ¿Cómo diablos podía pensar eso de su propia hija? Hina se odiaba a sí misma por esos pensamientos hacia su propia sangre, pero no podía evitarlo ¿Por qué demonios Mina tenía que tener los mismos ojos que él?

Cuando Doflamingo se la arrebató, sintió que su mundo colapsaba. Odiaba a esa niña, pero era su hija. Y el mismo hombre que había asesinado a su marido quería llevarse a su hija. ¿Por qué Dios la odiaba tanto?

Sin embargo, decidió aceptar su destino al saber que tampoco podía hacer nada por recuperarla de Doflamingo.

Tal vez no era tan malo. Con suerte, Doflamingo tal vez la amaría.

Con suerte, tal vez ella tendría una buena vida, mejor de la que ella le hubiese podido dar.

* * *

_-A la mañana siguiente-_

Hina vio a su hija desayunar junto a aquel pirata. Suspiró.

Trafalgar Law, otra broma cruel del destino. El mismo hombre por el que su marido la abandonó, ahora tenía a su hija.

Sin embargo, vio que ambos parecían felices. Mina jamás sonreía, pero delante del pirata sí que lo hacía.

"Tal vez no es tan mala idea que ambos estén juntos. Tal vez debería dejar de odiarlos... Roci los amaba"

Vio que Mina volteaba la cabeza para verla. Para su sorpresa, Mina le sonrió.

"¿Por qué sonríe? ¿Acaso no me odia?"

Sintió ganas de llorar. Era la misma sonrisa que Roci ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan parecidos?

"No quiero que esto acabe así"

Law vio que Hina se acercaba hacia ellos dos.

-¿Esta mujer ayer no entendió mis palabras? ¿Acaso quiere morir?

Hina miró a ambos jóvenes.

-Oi, ¿Acaso quieres que te...

Hina abrazó a ambos, dejándolos atónitos.

-Roci os amaba. Os amaba con locura a ambos - miró a Law mientras acariciaba su cara con una sonrisa maternal - A ti también, eso lo sé.

Law se quedó mucho más impactado que Mina.

Hina miró a su hija y sonrió.

-No puedo darte nada como madre, pero rezaré por que puedas ser feliz, ya que conmigo nunca lo hubieses sido - miró a Law también - A ambos. Espero que podáis ser felices, porque eso es lo que Roci hubiese querido.

La marine se marchó de la posada en la que los tres habían acordado.

Law y Mina no supieron qué decir, aquello no se lo esperaban.

Mina pensó que no le importaba el cariño de esa persona, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que eso no era del todo cierto.

Law cerró los ojos. Las palabras de aquella mujer le hicieron pensar que, tal vez, finalmente podía perdonarse a sí mismo por la muerte de Cora-san.

* * *

-¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa? Mira que prenderte fuego de una manera tan estúpida... - Smoker miró a Roci mientras suspiraba.

-¿Quieres callarte? Déjalo en paz - Hina defendió a Roci.

Ambos pre-adolescentes enfrentaron sus cabezas con furia mientras Roci y Belle-mère los miraban.

-Bueno tortolitos - Belle-mère los separó - Mejor nos vamos todos y continuamos con lo que Sengoku-san nos pidió.

-¿A quién diablos llamas tortolitos? ¡Este tipo es un idiota! - exclamó Hina furiosa.

-¿Huh? ¿Crees que quiero algo contigo, niña pájaro?

Ambos continuaron peleándose mientras caminaban.

Belle-mère suspiró.

-Esos dos... - miró a Roci - Deberías declararte, a este paso Smoker te ganará.

-Ella no siente nada por mi, no es como que tenga una oportunidad de todas formas.

Belle-mère le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda a su mejor amigo.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Si no lo intentas, jamás lo sabrás! - sonrió - Yo siempre te apoyaré.

Roci sonrió.

-Gracias.

Aquel niño rubio torpe, siempre tuvo muchos problemas. Los otros niños se metían con él porque pensaban que Sengoku le tenía favoritismo. Por suerte, Belle-mère y Hina siempre acudían a su rescate.

Con el paso de los años, Roci no pudo evitar enamorarse de Hina. A pesar de que siempre pensó que ella estaba en una liga diferente a la suya.

-Es imposible que alguien como ella se fije en alguien como yo.

Roci asumió que Hina jamás sentiría algo por él, así que tampoco intentó nada.

Cuando Belle-mère se marchó de la Marina, Roci se sintió más solo que nunca, ya que aquella pelirroja era su mejor amiga.

-Te quiero ¡Sal conmigo, por favor!

Roci pensó que, honestamente, Hina le estaba gastando una broma.

Hina, la mujer de la que todos estaban enamorados en el cuartel... ¿Se le estaba declarando a él? ¿A un idiota que se tropezaba y se quemaba sin parar?

Roci miró a su alrededor, pensando que en cualquier momento alguien saltaría riéndose de él diciendo que era todo una broma pesada. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Vio que Hina lo miraba aún.

"No me lo puedo creer, ella va enserio"

El rubio sintió que iba a explotar de alegría ¡La chica que siempre le había gustado se le había declarado!

-Claro, lo haré - contestó sonriendo feliz.

Y cuando nació su hija, fue tremendamente feliz. Roci siempre pensó que Mina se parecía más a Hina.

Él era tremendamente feliz con Hina, pero jamás fue consciente de las inseguridades de la pelirrosa.

Tal vez porque él nunca fue del todo claro con ella, porque pensó que no era necesario. Roci siempre pensó que Hina estaba bien. Al fin y al cabo, ambos estaban juntos ¿Por qué iba a sentirse insegura?

Roci jamás pensó que todo se convertiría en un enorme malentendido que arruinaría la vida de las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo, su mujer y su hija.

Tal vez, si él también hubiese sido menos inseguro, las cosas habrían ido diferentes.

Tal vez, Hina jamás hubiese sentido aquellos celos obsesivos por Belle-mère, y tal vez no hubiese repudiado a su propia hija.

O tal vez todo hubiese sido exactamente igual que ahora. Al fin y al cabo, eso era imposible de saber.


	61. EXTRA 6: Sorpresas

-¡Hasta mañana, Mina-chan! - escuchó que Wolf decía mientras se marchaba a su cabaña en el bosque.

Mina se despidió del hombre y llevó a los niños a dormir.

Tras comprobar que todos estaban ya acostados, se sentó en la cocina cansada, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Ocuparte de tantos críos tiene su mérito, yo con uno ya estoy agotado.

-Bueno, son adorables.

-Vaya~

Mina se quedó con los ojos cerrados y en silencio durante unos instantes.

Después abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada.

Kaito estaba en la cocina, enfrente de ella.

-Hola~

-¿¡Pero qué diablos!? ¿¡Desde cuándo llevas ahí!?

-No grites, vas a despertar a los niños.

Mina bajó el volumen.

-¡Cuatro años! ¡Llevo cuatro años sin saber nada de ti! - lo miró enfadada - ¿Te haces una idea de cómo estaba Sabo? ¡Siempre lloriquea por ti!

-Relájate - se encogió de hombros - Ya fui a verlo. Y dios mío si estaba enfadado jajaja.

Mina suspiró molesta.

-¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo estos 4 años?

Kaito señaló una pequeña figura que los miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

Era una niña de unos cuatro años. Con el cabello rubio y una mirada nerviosa.

-Esa niña no es de los míos...

-¡Pues claro que no! - Kaito se rió - ¡Es la hija de Kota! La estoy criando yo.

Tras unos segundos en shock, Mina finalmente reaccionó.

-Perdona, creo que me he perdido.

-Resulta que Kalifa y él sí que tuvieron un crío, aunque Kalifa jamás se lo dijo y la dio en adopción. La encontré sólo porque ella me lo dijo antes de morir.

Kota tuvo un hijo que jamás conoció...

-Eso... es demasiado triste...

-Bueno, ahora vivimos juntos en la isla Sphinx junto a Marco, así que todo está bien.

Mina suspiró. Si ella era despreocupada, su nakama lo era el triple. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, así que prefirió no decir nada.

Vio que la niña parecía correr feliz hacia su nakama.

-¿Y tú no piensas tener hijos? ¿Acaso no estás casada?

-¿Y tú como diablos sabes eso?

-Sabo me lo contó - se encogió de hombros.

Mina suspiró.

-Ya sabes que no puedo.

-Oh, es cierto. Se me olvida jajaja

Mina y Kaito hablaron durante horas, hasta que vieron el sol salir por el este.

-Vaya, ya amaneció - Kaito miró el cielo - Será mejor que me marche.

Mina lo despidió.

-No te preocupes, vendré a verte más seguido~

Mina dejó caer una gota de sudor.

-No es necesario...

-¡Claro que sí! Te ves muy sola al fin y al cabo~

Mina miró a su nakama marcharse con la niña.

Se quedó pensativa.

Estaba siempre con los niños o Wolf. Y Sabo y Doflamingo venían a visitarla muy seguido. Demasiado para su gusto.

-¿Realmente me veo tan sola?

¿Era porque Law nunca estaba con ella? Al fin y al cabo, lo habían decidido así. Tal vez lo veía pocas veces al año, pero estaba bien con eso.

O al menos eso se decía a sí misma.

* * *

_-Un par de días más tarde-_

Mina y Eskel habían salido a pasear por el pueblo. La chica le compró un helado al niño y ambos se sentaron al borde de piedra de la fuente que adornaba la plaza principal de Pleasure Town.

Eskel miró a la adulta, la cual parecía tener una mirada perdida, más de lo habitual.

-Onee-sama.

Mina pareció reaccionar.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué harás cuando crezcamos todos?

Mina se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? Aún tienes 9 años.

-Bueno, yo soy el menor. El resto ya pasan los 13 años. Muchos de ellos incluso ya han salido a buscar su vida y cada vez somos menos. Llegará el día en el que yo también crezca.

Lo cierto es que Mina lo pensaba muy seguido. Aquella vida no iba a ser para siempre. ¿Se quedaría en Pleasure Town incluso cuando aquella enorme mansión se quedara vacía?

-¿Me vas a abandonar, Eskel? - preguntó bromeando.

-¡Eso jamás! ¡Yo siempre estaré con Onee-sama! - contestó alterado el niño.

Mina se rió.

-Ta vez me vaya de viaje una temporada.

-¿No te vas a ir con el hermano Law? Él sería feliz.

También era una posibilidad. Pero a decir verdad, a ella le gustaba bastante viajar por su cuenta.

-Supongo que podría acompañarlo de vez en cuando.

Eskel sonrió. Le gustaba ver a Law y a Mina juntos, a pesar de que eso no ocurría mucho.

Mina se levantó, asustando al niño.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?

La chica sonrió a Eskel.

-Es injusto que solo Law se vaya por ahí - le tendió la mano al niño - ¿Deberíamos irnos tú y yo una temporada fuera?

* * *

_-Un mes más tarde-_

Law llegó a la isla para ir a ver a Mina, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando Wolf le dijo que ella y Eskel se habían marchado de "vacaciones" una temporada.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si no me han dicho nada por DenDen Mushi! - exclamó molesto.

-Relájate hombre - intentó tranquilizarlo Wolf - Me dijo Mina que no estarían mucho tiempo fuera, así que en un par de días deberían estar aquí.

Tras un par de días, Mina y Eskel finalmente llegaron.

-Oh! Hermano Law! - Eskel corrió a abrazar a Law.

-Has crecido, niño.

Law vio que Mina tenía puesta su ropa antigua, de cuando trabajaba como revolucionaria, además de la espada que colgaba de su espalda.

-Vaya, estaría bien que avisaras la próxima vez - dijo molesto.

-¿Por qué? Yo nunca te pregunto a dónde vas - ambos parecían molestos.

Los piratas miraron a la pareja nerviosos. Nunca peleaban, pero definitivamente no querían ver ese día llegar.

-¡La hermana Mina es genial! - interrumpió Eskel - ¡Sabe hacer un montón de cosas! ¡Me ha enseñado a sobrevivir incluso si tan sólo tengo una piedra! ¿Sabías que puedes matar a un oso con una piedra?

-¿Os habéis ido de vacaciones realmente? - preguntó Law dejando caer una gota de sudor - De todas formas, yo también puedo enseñarte cosas ¿Sabes? Deberías venirte conmigo una temporada.

Todos miraron a su capitán de rojo.

"¿Enserio está compitiendo contra Mina para ver quién es más genial?"

Ambos adultos comenzaron a comparar sus habilidades, aunque finalmente Mina acabó ganando.

-No puedes vencer a alguien que ha sobrevivido a solas durante más de 20 años - contestó Mina orgullosa.

"Es cierto, ella siempre ha estado sola, yo al menos tenía a mi tripulación..."

Sabía que de vez en cuando estaba con Sabo y el resto, pero mayoritariamente sus misiones eran en solitario. Y en su tiempo en el ejército y su vida en Dressrosa ni siquiera los tenía a ellos.

Law miró a la pelirrosa.

-Ya sabes que no tienes por qué seguir sola.

Mina se quedó en blanco.

Law sonrió y abrazó a la chica con cariño.

-Si tanto me has echado de menos deberíamos irnos tú y yo una temporada juntos~

Ella se sonrojó.

-No digas tonterías.

Law se rió

* * *

_-Un año más tarde-_

Law estaba tumbado mientras escuchaba de fondo las olas del mar y sentía el calor abrasador del South Blue.

-Mierda, qué calor - suspiró.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Mina dentro del agua.

-¿No te quieres meter?

-Ya sabes que no puedo, soy usuario.

Mina sonrió con malicia.

-Vaya, pobre. Aquí dentro del agua se está bastante fresco~

-¡No te burles de mi, mujer!

-Fuiste tú quien sugirió venir al South Blue.

-¡No pensé que haría un calor tan jodidamente horrible! - intentó taparse el sol con la mano - Además, tú tampoco deberías estar al sol tanto tiempo.

-¿Y eso?

-¿Tú te has visto? ¡Eres prácticamente albina! Te vas a quemar.

No estaba muy equivocado al decir que ella era casi albina. Su piel era pálida y su cabello era de un rosa tan pálido que podía ser confundido por el blanco.

De todas formas, el pirata se quedó viendo fijamente a la chica.

Mina siempre vestía con ropa que le tapaba literalmente todo el cuerpo excepto el cuello y la cabeza, así que era agradable verla en bañador para variar.

-Si me miras tan fijamente vas a hacer que me sonroje~

Law en cambio fue el que se sonrojó, no pensó que ella se había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente.

Ella salió del agua y se acercó al pirata.

Se sentó a su lado en la tumbona.

Law podía tocar su piel aún mojada y fría por el agua, y eso hizo que pensara cosas sucias.

-Si tienes tanto calor podemos volver dentro - dijo ella sin aparentes segundas intenciones - Tampoco hemos venido para que lo pases mal.

Law intentó desechar sus pensamientos pervertidos al notar que, para variar, ella no estaba insinuando nada.

Se levantó y abrazó a la chica por la espalda.

-Vayamos a tomar algo, tengo sed.

* * *

_-Un par de horas más tarde-_

-Law...No deberías beber tanto...

Mina observaba como su marido tomaba ya su décima botella de ron y ya comenzaba a tener la cara roja.

-Oh, mierda - balbuceó - ¡Eustass-ya nunca me dijo que el ron el sur era tan bueno! ¡Maldito cabrón!

La gente del bar comenzaba a mirarlos y susurrar, ya que Law hablaba en voz alta.

Mina, incómoda, decidió pagar la cuenta y llevarse a Law a su habitación.

-Law, vámonos. Será mejor que descanses, no estás acostumbrado a beber tanto.

-¿Huh? - el moreno la miró de arriba a abajo, con unos ojos que indicaban que ya no era él mismo - Vaya, una señorita bastante atractiva~

Mina dejó caer una gota de sudor.

-¿Ya no me reconoces? - bromeó.

Law sonrió con malicia.

-Era mentira, sé que eres mi mujer~

Ella se rió.

-Venga, vámonos.

Por el camino, el pirata comenzaba a cantar canciones típicas del North Blue, lo cual era extraño, dado que Law NUNCA había cantado en su vida.

Además, dado que el moreno era un poco más alto que ella, a Mina le costaba llevarlo porque tampoco quería cargarlo como un saco de patatas (por su orgullo básicamente, ya que ella podía cargarlo sin problemas).

En un tambaleo de borracho, Law se cayó encima de Mina.

-Law... me estás aplastando... - dijo ella mientras intentaba respirar.

Law la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Te me estás insinuando? Qué chica más mala~

Mina volvió a dejar caer una gota de sudor.

-No te he dicho nada...

-Tendré que castigarte~ - balbuceó mientras comenzaba a besarla.

-¡Law! - intentó quitárselo de encima - ¡Para!

Law la miró de nuevo con una mueca de diversión.

-¿Hm? ¿Te haces la complicada hoy?

Mina suspiró.

Cuando estaba borracho, el moreno podía ser bastante insufrible.

Al final, consiguió llevarlo a la habitación del hotel donde se estaban quedando ambos durante unos días.

Al entrar, Law se desvistió por completo y se tiró a la cama para dormir.

-Oi, al menos ponte pantalones...

Mina se quedó mirando al moreno tumbado sobre su estómago. Vio su espalda musculada y sus tatuajes.

"Vaya, este hombre realmente es una maravilla de la creación" pensó de manera objetiva, como si estuviese observando un cuadro o una escultura en una galería.

Law tiró con la pierna la sábana al suelo.

"Luego tendrá frío, será mejor que lo tape de nuevo..."

Se agachó para recoger la sábana, pero cuando se levantó de nuevo, vio unos ojos dorados mirándola fijamente.

-¿Tú no estabas dormido?

Law sonrió de manera maliciosa.

-¿Tanto te gusta lo que ves?~

Mina no sabía si reír o llorar, así que optó por mantener su patentada mirada de poker.

-Sabes, aunque me mires con esos ojos tan fríos sé que quieres tocar~

Agarró la mano de Mina y se la puso sobre el pecho de manera seductora.

-Si tienes tantas ganas, sólo estira el brazo un poco más~

"Aggg, siento que me estoy aprovechando de un borracho..." pensó ella mientras dejaba que el moreno moviese su mano por todo su torso desnudo.

El pirata la agarró con fuerza, la tiró encima de la cama y se puso encima de ella.

Mina pudo ver sus pupilas completamente dilatadas.

"Mañana no se va a acordar de nada, va cieguísimo" pensó casi riendo.

Dejó que él la besara.

-No me importa cuando llevas la iniciativa, pero reconozco que sumisa tienes mucho encanto~

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel comentario.

-Já, te conozco. Demasiados años juntos~

-Pero estás borracho...

-¿Y...?

Tras mirarlo de nuevo y ver esa sonrisa maliciosa que el moreno siempre tenía cuando estaba de humor, decidió algo que, sin saberlo, cambiaría su vida.

-A la mierda.

Le devolvió los besos al moreno, el cual sonrió.

-Eso me gusta más~

* * *

Law se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el peor dolor de cabeza y la mayor resaca de su vida.

-Mierda, ya no soy tan joven...

Miró a su alrededor y vio su ropa tirada en el suelo de manera extraña.

No recordaba absolutamente nada después de ese bar.

"¿Me trajo a la habitación...? No recuerdo nada, mierda..."

Vio que Mina estaba tumbada a su lado.

Sin ropa.

Y él tampoco llevaba nada.

Procesó la información.

-Joder ¿Enserio iba tan borracho que no recuerdo nada? ¡Maldito Eustass-ya, nunca me dijo que el ron del sur era tan fuerte!

Escuchó que Mina se despertaba.

-Oh, buenos días. Anoche... - pensó bien sus palabras - No me pasé mucho contigo ¿no?

Pensó que la revolucionaria se burlaría de él o le lanzaría algún comentario sobre su comportamiento de alcohólico, pero tan sólo escuchó una risita.

Una risita.

Ella NUNCA hacía risitas.

-¿Mina...?

-Jeje... Law~

"¿jeje Law...?"

-¿Estás...bien?

Vio que ella, la mujer más inexpresiva que había conocido en su vida, le sonreía de manera tonta y con corazones en los ojos.

-Eres el mejor~ - lo abrazó con fuerza y ocultó su rostro en su pecho - Te daré todo lo que me pidas~

Law se quedó de piedra, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"¿¡Qué diablos hice anoche!?"

* * *

_-Dos meses más tarde-_

ya habían vuelto a Pleasure Town, y Law se preparaba junto a su tripulación para marcharse de nuevo durante un viaje que duraría muchos meses, ya que había cosas que debía hablar con Luffy y Kid.

Mina lo ayudaba a llevar un par de cosas al submarino, pero paró en seco.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí...sólo me he mareado un poco...

Law miró que la pelirrosa tenía una mala cara.

-No te ves muy bien que digamos. Llevas varios días así ¿Habrás pillado un resfriado?

-No tengo fiebre... Sólo estoy - se aguantó las ganas de vomitar - Increíblemente mareada...

Law le tocó la frente.

-Será mejor que te acuestes - la acompañó hasta su habitación - No debería irme... Creo que llamaré a Mugiwara-ya e iré cuando te encuentres mejor.

-No, no te preocupes. El otro día uno de los niños preparó la comida, a lo mejor no me ha sentado bien...

Law sonrió.

-¿Enserio? Normalmente eres tú la que cocina tan mal que quema la comida~

Ante la mirada asesina de su mujer, Law decidió no continuar por ese camino.

-Ve, no te preocupes -se tocó la cabeza con malestar - Mierda, tengo ya 25 años, supongo que debería empezar a tener más en cuenta lo que como...

Law le dio un beso y se despidió.

-Llámame si pasa CUALQUIER COSA.

-Sí sí... - ella sonrió.

...

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando los piratas ya se habían marchado, tuvo la terrible urgencia de ir al baño y vomitar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Pasó tanto tiempo en el baño que el propio Wolf tuvo que ir a comprobar que estuviese bien.

-Mina-chan... deberías ir al médico... No estás bien.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Da igual, iré si no se me pasa...

* * *

_-Un mes más tarde-_

-Vaya - dijo el médico de Pleasure Town - ¡Enhorabuena!

-¿Enhorabuena el qué?

El médico se rió.

-¿No es obvio? ¡Vas a tener un hijo!

El médico vio que la chica no reaccionó.

-¿Señorita?

-No diga tonterías, soy estéril.

-Yo muy estéril no la veo...

Mina sintió que el cerebro se le había parado por completo.

Eso no tenía la más mínima lógica.

...

Al mes siguiente, Sabo, que había ido a visitar a Mina, se quedó mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa.

-Es cosa mía o... ¿Has engordado?

-¡Yo pienso igual! - añadió Wolf.

Mina miró a Sabo y Wolf con odio y les dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Estúpidos - Mina se levantó y se marchó.

...

Al quinto mes, Wolf ya lo veía obvio.

-Mina-chan, por más que lo niegues, es más que obvio que estás embarazada...

Mina tenía su mano sobre su cabeza mientras negaba.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando... Joder, no...

Wolf dejó caer una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

-¿No deberíamos llamar a Law?

Mina lo amenazó con la mirada.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-¿Por qué?

-Está muy ocupado, Mugiwara y Eustass son... demasiado exigentes, y estará cansado.

-Yo creo que el mocoso estará contento...

-Wolf-san, no lo hagas.

El anciano se encogió de hombros.

Mina volvió a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Mi vida es una mierda.

* * *

_-2 mese más tarde-_

-Eskel-ya ¿Qué tal estás? - Law preguntó al niño de 10 años por Den Den Mushi.

-¡Hermano Law! Muy bien, y tú?

-Aggg, te juro que voy a asesinar a estos dos idiotas - dijo mientras Eskel escuchaba a Luffy y a Eustass discutir sobre alguna estupidez de fondo - ¡CALLAD JODER! ¿¡NO VEIS QUE ESTOY HABLANDO, ESTÚPIDOS MONOS!?

Eskel dejó caer una gota de sudor. Law nunca se enfadaba así excepto cuando hablaba con esos dos.

-En fin - Law suspiró - ¿Qué tal está Mina? Últimamente no me habla mucho...

-Mmmm está... un poco rara.

-¿Rara?

-Se pasa horas mirando deprimida a las esquinas de la casa... y ha engordado un montón...

Eso era extraño, ella era aún joven.

-Debería dejar de comer tantos dulces... Supongo que por eso no quiere hablar - suspiró.

"Las mujeres y sus tonterías..." pensó.

* * *

_-3 meses más tarde-_

Law estaba feliz porque finalmente iba a volver a casa después de estar tanto tiempo fuera.

Cuando llegó, para su sorpresa, vio que Mina tenía un bebé de no más de un mes, al cual cargaba con muchas dificultades al tener tan sólo un brazo.

"¿Hm? ¿Habrá llegado nuevo al orfanato?"

Observó que la pelirrosa tenía unas ojeras terribles. Peores que las suyas propias.

Y al contrario de lo que le había dicho Eskel, no la veía nada gorda. Más bien terriblemente delgada.

Mina, en cuanto vio a Law, se levantó y fue corriendo hacia él.

Emocionado por esperar un abrazo, Law extendió los brazos.

Pero en su lugar, Mina prácticamente le lanzó aquel bebé a la cara.

-Genial, por fin estás de vuelta - lo miró con una cara de lo más cansada - Estoy harta, me quiero pegar un tiro en la cabeza. Pensé que la guerra era horrible - miró al bebé - Pero no, me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas PEORES QUE LA GUERRA.

Law, sin poder responder, vio como Mina se marchaba.

-¡Hey! ¿¡A dónde vas!?

-A DORMIR.

"¿¡Pero qué...!?"

Law vio al niño que tenía entre sus brazos.

Tenía unos bonitos ojos morados.

-Jajá, se parecen a los de Mina.

Wolf y los demás lo miraron de reojo.

-Ca...capitán... - Shachi, Penguin y Bepo lo miraron en shock.

El niño sonrió cuando vio al moreno.

Law sonrió de vuelta.

-Vaya, qué crío tan adorable~

"¿¡Enserio no se ha dado cuenta!?" pensaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo.

-Mocoso... - Wolf miró a Law - Ese es TÚ mocoso...

Law se quedó un momento en blanco.

Después, sintió que mil cristales se rompían encima de su cabeza.

-Jajajajaja no digas tonterías, Wolf-san...

Law vio que NADIE se reía.

Miró al niño.

Hizo cuentas y recordó su tremenda borrachera cuando se fue de vacaciones al South Blue.

"JODER NO"

Sonrió.

Le entregó el niño a Shachi.

-C-Capitán...

Después, cogió el Den Den Mushi y marcó el número de Eustass Kid.

-¿Huh? ¿Trafalgar? - Kid parecía confundido - ¿Qué coño quieres, imbécil?

Tras sonreír un momento, Law inspiró.

-¡ESTO ES CULPA TUYA Y DE TU MALDITO RON, EUSTASS-YA!

-¿¡PERO DE QUÉ PUTO RON ME ESTÁS HABLANDO!? ¡YO JAMÁS TE HE DICHO NADA DE NINGÚN JODIDO RON!


	62. EXTRA 7: Está en los genes

-Capitán...debería ver esto... - escuchó que Penguin le decía.

Law dejó su lápiz encima del escritorio y suspiró.

-Dios ¿Qué diablos está haciendo ahora?

El pirata salió para encontrarse a Kylian encima del mástil, por lo que lo miró con shock.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos haces ahí!? ¡Bájate de ahí, maldita sea!

Pero tan sólo recibió una sonrisa confiada del menor.

Law se chocó la frente.

-¿Por qué diablos es tan problemático? ¡Ni su madre o yo lo éramos a su edad!

Law siempre fue un niño tranquilo, y por lo que había escuchado de Doflamingo, Mina era también fue una niña de personalidad calmada.

¿Entonces por qué su hijo era tan enérgico? Siempre estaba de un lado para el otro, y nunca se estaba quieto, era como ver a Mugiwara, aunque al menos no era estúpido.

-Jaja, ese niño va a conseguir que envejezcas antes, capitán - Shachi se rió.

-Eskel era más tranquilo, eso desde luego - dijo Penguin mientras miraba al niño seguir jugando a colgarse encima del mástil.

Law suspiró. Eskel eran tan bueno.

El pelirrojo era tranquilo y poco problemático, por lo que Law lo adoraba.

Kylian era algo completamente diferente. También era muy inteligente, pero era demasiado rebelde y burlón.

-¡Lo digo enserio! - Law gritó al niño - ¡Bájate ahora mismo!

-Vaaaale - obedeció sin poner demasiada resistencia.

Los tres piratas se sorprendieron que aceptara con tanta facilidad.

Aunque al menos tenía buena personalidad y solía obedecer.

El niño bajó con bastante facilidad, lo que sorprendió a la mayoría, dado que eran unos 4 metros de altura.

-Definitivamente ha sacado la habilidad y resistencia física de Mina... - dijo Shachi.

Law miró al niño de ojos morados y cabello negro desordenado que le sonreía.

-¿Por qué eres así? - suspiró.

El niño tan sólo le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y después se fue corriendo.

Jamás se vio a sí mismo como padre, pero ahora que lo era, no podía vivir sin ese niño. A pesar de esa personalidad tan... peculiar, amaba a su hijo.

El capitán se volteó y miró a Mina, que estaba sentada leyendo tranquilamente el periódico mientras bebía algo.

-¿¡Desde cuándo estás aquí!?

-Desde la mañana - contestó ella sin mirarlo - Ya he saludado a todo el mundo, no sé cómo no te has dado cuenta.

Mina no vivía con ellos. Después de cerrar el orfanato comenzó a viajar junto a Sabo como parte de un grupo de ayuda humanitaria, así que solía estar largas temporadas fuera y los visitaba en ocasiones al submarino.

Los primeros 6 años de vida de Kylian se quedaron los dos en Pleasure Town, pero en cuanto cumplió los 7, Law se lo llevó con él, dado que Mina y Sabo solían irse a zonas peligrosas.

Eskel se quedó en Pleasure Town junto a Wolf, dado que aprendió el oficio de inventor del propio Wolf y no le gustaba pelear. De todas formas iban a visitarlo bastante seguido.

-¿¡Y me puedes decir por qué soy el último en enterarme!? - de pronto, sacudió la cabeza - Y más importante aún ¿¡Por qué diablos no le has dicho que se bajara!?

Mina se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué mas da si se sube? Es resistente, así que no se hará daño, y tú eres médico.

Law dejó caer una gota de sudor y suspiró molesto.

-Mujer, nunca vas a cambiar ¿Verdad?

* * *

-Ehhhh, capitán... - Bepo miró a Law, el cual estaba en la cocina mientras desayunaba con Mina - Kylian está otra vez haciéndolo...

Mina casi se atraganta de la risa, pero Law se levantó de golpe.

-¡Mierda!

Los tres vieron al niño, el cual los miraba con una sonrisa completamente maliciosa desde la puerta.

Llevaba en la mano el escalpelo que Law utilizaba para sus operaciones y disecciones.

El moreno abrió la boca al ver a su hijo de 7 años con eso en la mano.

-¡Mierda Kylian! ¡Deja eso ahora mismo!

Pero el niño tan sólo se rió con maldad y salió corriendo.

-Ten cuidado de no clavártelo en el ojo~ - dijo Mina con total tranquilidad mientras terminaba de comer.

-¿¡No le vas a decir nada más!?

-Oh, es cierto.

Law suspiró aliviado. Su hijo solía hacer más caso a su madre.

-¡La punta hacia abajo, o si no te lo puedes clavar en la garganta si te caes al suelo, y entonces morirás de manera lenta y agonizante!

Law se quedó en shock.

-¡De acuerdo, mamá! - gritó el niño de manera obediente mientras continuaba corriendo, pero ahora con la punta del escalpelo hacía abajo.

-¡Mujer! ¡Ya sé de dónde ha sacado su carácter! - la miró enseñando los dientes.

Mina se rió.

-Era broma fufufu no te enfades. Si no le haces caso lo dejará en su lugar luego.

-¿Sugieres que lo deje ir correteando por el submarino con un objeto punzante? ¿¡Qué pasa si se tropieza y realmente se lo clava en la garganta!? ¿¡O si se saca un ojo!? ¿¡O si se corta una mano!? ¿¡O si se abre el estómago y se le salen las tripas!?

Mina dejó caer una gota de sudor.

-¿Ahora no crees que eres tú el que está exagerando un poco?

* * *

Law se encontraba torturando a uno de sus enemigos en una habitación muy bien cerrada.

Cuando tenía que hacer... cosas de piratas, solía dejar a Kylian al cuidado de Ikkaku o Bepo en alguna habitación lejana al conflicto.

Sin embargo, escuchó que la puerta se abrió.

-Qué tengo que hacer para que entendáis que no debéis interrumpirme cuando...

Vio que quien entraba era su hijo de 8 años, y no uno de sus nakamas.

Law vio con horror cómo su hijo miraba fijamente al hombre que él mismo estaba torturando.

-¡Kylian...! ¡Yo...!

El niño entró a la habitación y corrió directo hacia el hombre ensangrentado.

"Oh no, me pedirá que pare de hacerle daño..." pensó con tristeza.

Sin embargo, el niño pasó de largo, agarró un par de lápices que había encima de la estantería que estaba justo al lado del hombre moribundo, y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Kylian...?

El niño sonrió de manera inocente.

-¡El mío ya no tenía punta y sabía que tenías aquí! ¡Te dejo tranquilo, papá!

El niño salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en shock.

-Ese...¿Era tu hijo pequeño? - preguntó el hombre que estaba siendo torturado.

-Eso creo... - contestó el pirata.

-Ese crío es jodidamente siniestro... ¿A quién diablos ha salido?

Law golpeó al hombre con fuerza hasta dejarlo al borde de la muerte y suspiró.

-A mi mujer.

* * *

-¡Kylian! - gritó emocionado Monkey D Luffy cuando vio al niño correr.

Law suspiró mientras veía a esos dos correr por todo el Thousand Sunny como locos junto a Chopper y Ussop.

-Como lo tires por la borda, aunque sea por accidente, me aseguraré de que nadie encuentre tu cadáver, Mugiwara-ya.

-Torao se preocupa demasiado, Shishishi

Tras hablar con los demás miembros de la banda del Rey de los piratas, decidieron que era hora de comer.

Sanji había preparado sandwiches para todos.

-Aggg, no me gusta el pan - dijeron padre e hijo a la vez mientras ponían cara de asco.

Luffy se rió.

-¡Es como un mini-Torao!

-Yo no voy a comerlo, pero tú debes hacerlo.

-¿¡Eeeehhhh!? ¿Por qué? ¡Papá nunca lo hace!

-Precisamente porque soy tu padre puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana - contestó mientras le obligaba a que se comiera el sandwich, a pesar de que podía comprender la agonía del menor.

-¿Por qué le obligas, Torao? - preguntó Sanji - Puedo hacerle lo mismo que a ti.

El moreno le lanzó una cara molesta mientras Luffy se reía de fondo.

-Y dinos, niño - Franky le dijo al menor - ¿De mayor también serás pirata?

Kylian negó con la cabeza.

-¡Seré médico como papá! - contestó orgulloso

-Pero Torao también es pirata.

-¡Mamá dice que los piratas son escoria! - volvió a contestar con tono alegre.

Todos dejaron caer una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

-Yo honestamente también prefiero que no se convierta en un criminal - dijo Law mientras suspiraba.

-Aunque él no se haga pirata, siempre vivirá con el estigma de que su padre sí que lo es - dijo Robin - Mucha gente puede tratarlo mal por eso.

-¿No sería mejor que llevase primero el apellido de Mina-chan? - preguntó Nami.

-¿Y que lo relacionen con Doflamingo? Eso es peor que decir que su padre es un pirata.

El apellido Donquixote era conocido por Doflamingo. Aunque ella hubiese sido revolucionaria, dado que nunca llegó a revelar públicamente su nombre entero, la gente lo seguía asociando al loco de Doflamingo, el cual actualmente seguía siendo un criminal bastante peligroso (aunque menos que en el pasado).

Law suspiró mientras veía a su hijo comer el sandwich con dificultad y acarició el cabello negro y desordenado de su hijo.

-Tendrás que ser fuerte, perdóname por eso.

El niño simplemente sonrió.

-Y bueno - Nami cambió de tema - ¿No te sientes triste porque tu madre nunca está contigo?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y eso? ¿No te sientes solo?

-Hay 20 personas en el submarino ¿Por qué debería sentirme solo? ¡Ellos siempre juegan conmigo!

Los Heart Pirates miraron al niño con corazones en los ojos.

-¡Kylian! ¡Te queremos!

Law suspiró. Aquella indiferencia total ante el 90% de las cosas (obviamente heredado de Mina) era algo bueno. Él se alegraba cuando veía que Mina estaba con ellos, pero si no era ese el caso, tampoco lloraba o se ponía triste. Simplemente, el niño había aceptado que esa era su realidad.

"Increíble, un niño tiene mayor fortaleza mental que yo" Law suspiró.

* * *

-¡Hermano Eskel! - exclamó Kylian feliz mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del adolescente de cabello naranja y ojos dorados.

Law miró contento a los dos chicos hablando contentos.

Era feliz de que ambos se llevaran bien. Hubo un tiempo en el que temió que Eskel se sintiese desplazado por Kylian, pero ambos hermanos, a pesar de no ser de sangre, se llevaban estupendamente.

-¿Qué te cuentas, Kylian? - le preguntó el joven al niño mientras lo cargaba.

-¿Sabías que puedes matar a una persona sin dejarla beber tan sólo 2 días? ¡En cambio si no le das de comer tardará una semana!

Tanto Law como Eskel se quedaron en blanco.

-Y...exactamente... ¿Por qué sabes eso...?

-¡Porque vi que papá lo hacía con un hombre que intentó colarse en el submarino!

Eskel le lanzó una mirada asesina a Law.

-¡Niño! ¡Ya te he dicho que no me espíes! - miró a Eskel - ¡Te juro que él no tenía que ver/escuchar eso!

Kylian se rió.

-¡Es divertido ver que papá se enfade por eso!

-¿Y eso? - preguntó Eskel con desconfianza.

-¡Mamá me explicó que cuando esa persona murió, sus intestinos comenzaron a...

-¡AHHHH! ¡VAMOS A VISITAR A WOLF-SAN! - le interrumpieron ambos antes de que el niño continuase hablando.

...

-Ah mierda - Law suspiró mientras se sentaba en el sillón - Otro día jodidamente agotador. Ese niño me va a sacar canas antes de tiempo...

Eskel también suspiró cansado.

-¿Por qué es así? Un niño normal estaría aterrado de si quiera escuchar esas cosas...

Ambos volvieron a suspirar.

Mina entró al salón.

-¿Qué le habéis dicho al niño? - preguntó ladeando la cabeza - No paraba de repetir cosas extrañas sobre cadáveres antes de irse a dormir.

-¡ES TU CULPA! - exclamaron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Puedes aprender en otros lugares...

-Sí! ¡Es una gran oportunidad! - contestó el niño emocionado.

Kylian había sido aceptado en una gran academia de eruditos dedicada a la medicina, así que se iba a vivir al campus hasta que cumpliera los 23 y se graduara como médico oficialmente.

Law vio a su hijo de 16 años, que era ya casi de su misma estatura. Tanto él como Mina eran altos, así que era lógico que su hijo los alcanzara en estatura.

-No vayas a llorar ¿eh, papá? O si no mamá se sentirá mal por no hacerlo también~ - bromeó el adolescente mientras sus padres lo miraban con una gota de sudor tras sus cabezas.

Ambos padres se despidieron de su hijo.

-Ah mierda, no esperaba que se fuese tan pronto.

-Pero si podrás ir a visitarlo cuando quieras y él ha dicho que vendrá a pasar todas sus vacaciones contigo... - dijo Mina de reojo.

-¡Da igual! ¡He sido yo quien lo ha criado, es normal que me cueste dejarlo ir!

Mina se rió.

-Para ser un pirata, eres bastante sentimental ¿No crees?~

-¡Calla, mujer!

* * *

_-Varios años más tarde-_

Por fin se había graduado de la academia, y Kylian sería oficialmente reconocido como médico.

Law estaba orgulloso de él, pero no podía evitar sentirse extraño cuando lo miraba desde abajo, dado que éste lo había superado en estatura hasta llegar a los 2'50 metros de altura.

-¡Papá!

-Maldito niño ¿Por qué has crecido tanto? - dejó caer una gota de sudor - Aunque es normal, teniendo en cuenta que tanto Cora-san como Doflamingo llegaban a los 3 metros...

-¡Enhorabuena Kylian-kun! - lo felicitaron los demás miembros de la tripulación - ¿Ahora qué harás? ¡Hemos escuchado que te han ofrecido un puesto como médico en uno de los mejores hospitales del Nuevo Mundo!

El chico sonrió.

-Lo he rechazado.

-¿¡Ehhhh!?

-Lo he decidido - miró a sus padres y sonrió - Voy a ser médico de campaña.

Tanto Law como Mina miraron atónitos a su hijo.

-Pero Kylian... eso es para aquellos que van a la guerra... - intentó explicar Mina - Tú nunca has estado en un campo de batalla...

-¡No seas tonto! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que hay en esos sitios! ¡Diablos, debiste haber aceptado ese trabajo!

Sin embargo, Kylian mantuvo la calma.

-Paro papá, también fuiste médico de campaña mientras mamá luchaba en la guerra. Y le salvaste la vida.

-¡Eso era algo totalmente distinto! - exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo he decidido. Gracias a que papá estuvo ahí, mamá y los demás pudieron sobrevivir - los miró con una sonrisa - Y yo también quiero darle esa oportunidad a personas que no tienen nada. No me sentiría bien estando en un hospital de ricos sabiendo que puedo hacer algo más.

Law lo miró.

A pesar de tener esa personalidad desastrosa, el niño era demasiado amable. Al menos él y Mina le habían enseñado a luchar cuando era más joven y tenía la fuerza física monstruosa de su madre. ¿Serían los genes de Lamy su amabilidad? ¿O tal vez de Cora-san?

Suspiró.

-Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, entonces no te detendré - sonrió - Estaré orgulloso hagas lo que hagas con tu vida.

Kylian sonrió.

-Gracias, papá.

* * *

**Como muchos os habréis imaginado, sí, la personalidad que Kylian es muy parecida a la de Doflamingo.**

**Más que nada porque me gusta imaginar que eso pondría a Law de los nervios porque él sería 100% consciente de ello, pero jamás lo admitiría porque ama a su hijo! jajaja**

**La dinámica que me imagino entre los tres es Kylian molestando a Law constantemente porque le gusta ver las reacciones de su padre y Law siendo el típico padre sobreprotector con miedo a todo (básicamente porque al final él era así con Cora-san).**

**Con Mina sería más bien madre e hijo metiéndose con Law constantemente, pero Mina acabaría poniendo el límite porque a ella no le gusta ver a Law enfadado. Además, sería la típica madre súper permisiva e indiferente, en plan: "Me da igual si te vas a China mientras estés mañana a mediodía para comer en casa"**

**Enserio, escribiría un fanfic entero sólo para situaciones cotidianas entre los tres! jajaja**

**Por cierto, el próximo capítulo es ya el último!**


	63. EXTRA 8: FINAL

_-Nivel 6 de Impel Down-_

Kylian escuchaba las voces de agonía que resonaban por las paredes de las celdas.

-Toma tu comida, bastardo - escuchó que uno de los guardias le lanzaba la comida a través de los barrotes de su celda.

El joven de cabello negro y ojos morados vio aquella asquerosa mezcla de gachas tiradas en el suelo.

-¿Cómo diablos... he llegado aquí?

Se quedó un momento en silencio, hasta que su cabeza volvió a funcionar.

-Ah, es cierto - sonrió - Me han puesto una trampa.

Kylian se graduó como médico de la academia a los 23 años y decidió convertirse en médico de campaña.

Cumplió con éxito su desempeño como médico y salvó cientos de vidas a pesar de no tener la Ope Ope No Mi como su padre. Era conocido por su talento y había asistido en diferentes frentes de batalla en diferentes países a lo largo de todo el Gran Line y los cuatro mares.

Pero durante aquella batalla, en aquel país, lanzaron armas químicas.

Todo el mundo murió agonizando a causa del veneno, pero Kylian gracias a la herencia de Mina y Doflamingo, sobrevivió al veneno.

Cuando despertó descubrió que, al ser el único superviviente de aquella masacre, lo habían condenado, echándole la culpa de aquel desastre.

¿Por qué?

Porque alguien descubrió que era hijo de Trafalgar Water D Law, uno de los piratas más peligrosos y buscados por la Marina y un poderoso aliado del Rey de los Piratas.

Y que también era parte del legado de Donquixote Doflamingo, otro gran criminal.

-¡Es el hijo de un pirata! ¡Condenadlo a la horca!

-¡Es descendiente de la escoria del mar y del anterior Shichibukai! ¡Tiene sangre de Tenryubito!

Sin que pudiese hacer nada, Kylian, a sus 26 años de edad, fue condenado a muerte por el Tribunal Internacional creado tras la guerra contra el Gobierno Mundial.

* * *

-¡Por favor! ¡Dejadme! - exclamó una nueva presa que ingresaba mientras intentaba soltarse.

-¿Has visto? ¡Una mujer!

-¿La has escuchado? ¡Al parecer viene de Amazon Lily! ¡El reino de sólo mujeres!

-¿Enserio? Entonces eso significa que seremos los primeros hombres en estar con ella~

Los presos se acercaron a aquella joven, mientras ésta lloraba sin parar.

Eran los primeros hombres que veía en su vida, y estaban a punto de violarla.

Sin embargo, la chica fue defendida por un chico alto de cabello negro.

-Alejaos, escoria - dijo tras darles una paliza a aquellos hombres.

La muchacha lo miró.

-G-Gracias...

Kylian ayudó a la chica a levantarse del suelo.

-Si no paras de lloriquear es normal que vayan a por ti. No llames la atención si quieres estar bien.

La chica se quedó embelasada con el rostro del chico.

Alto, ancho de espalda, con mandíbula marcada. Cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos morados.

-¡M-Me llamo Luna! ¡Monkey D Luna! - exclamó emocionada.

El chico no sonrió. Tenía una cara bastante inexpresiva.

-Kylian.

No dio su apellido porque, decir tanto que era hijo de un pirata, como nombrar el apellido Donquixote, era una pésima idea.

De pronto, se quedó pensando.

-¿Has dicho Monkey D? ¿No se llama así el Rey de los Piratas?

La chica sonrió.

-Shishishi, eso es porque es mi padre.

Kylian se quedó en shock.

-Eso es imposible, conozco a Luffy-san. Él jamás ha tenido...

-¿¡Conoces a mi padre!? ¡Debes contarme todo sobre él! - dijo emocionada.

Kylian la miró extrañada.

-Es tu padre ¿No lo conoces?

Ella se sonrojó.

-Sé que es mi padre porque me lo ha dicho mi madre... pero la verdad es que no lo conozco jeje. Salí de Amazon Lily para buscarlo, pero enseguida fui capturada por unos hombres extraños...

Kylian suspiró.

Que no lo conociera era mucho más creíble. Luffy era un idiota que probablemente no tuviese ni idea. Es más, hasta le sorprendía que ese idiota de goma supiese utilizar sus partes bajas.

-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? - escuchó que le decía la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules - ¿Eres un criminal?

-¿Qué? ¡No! - contestó enfadado - ¡Soy médico!

-Pero los médicos no acaban en la cárcel...

Kylian miró a los guardias con odio.

-Me tendieron una trampa y ahora he sido condenado a muerte, pero no soy un criminal. Jamás he matado y no pienso hacerlo jamás. Soy médico e hice un juramento que planeo cumplir.

La chica lo miró y después sonrió.

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Quiero que te unas a mi tripulación!

-¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas, niña?

-¡Voy a convertirme en pirata para buscar a mi padre! ¡Y he decidido que tú serás mi médico de abordo!

Kylian se quedó en blanco.

-Niña, ya te he dicho que soy médico ¡Jamás me convertiré en pirata! ¡Y menos en el subordinado de una mujer que no conozco!

Pero esa chica ya lo había decidido, y nada la iba a hacer cambiar de idea.

* * *

Tras crear disturbios y escapar de Impel Down, Kylian suspiró.

-Maldición, ahora mi cara estará en todos los carteles de SE BUSCA del mundo... - gritó al cielo - AAAGGGG ¡Mierda! ¿¡Cómo diablos he acabado siendo un criminal!? ¡Mamá me va a matar!

La chica se rió.

-Bueno, si vas a ser un forajido igualmente ¡Únete a mi tripulación! Shishishi

-¡Tú, niña! ¡Todo es tu culpa! - exclamó con los dientes afilados mientras la agarraba del cuello de su camiseta - ¡Yo tan sólo quiero limpiar mi nombre! ¡No me interesa en lo absoluto tu estúpida vida o quién diablos sea tu padre!

El chico empezó a dar vueltas como loco, nervioso.

Eso no era lo que él había planeado para su vida. No pensaba que fuera a tener una vida larga, pero al menos deseaba ser útil, no un pirata (la escoria de la sociedad).

Suspiró molesto.

Sí, su padre era un pirata, pero eso no significaba que él quisiera serlo también. Es decir, su madre se casó con un pirata, pero eso no significaba tampoco que ella se hubiese unido a su tripulación. Él no odiaba a sus padres, es más, los amaba con locura, simplemente quería vivir su vida a su manera, ya que ambos le habían permitido vivir libremente.

"Mierda ¿Por qué todo tiene que salir mal?"

* * *

_-Medio año más tarde-_

Kylian miraba con la cara en blanco a las mujeres que lo rodeaban, mientras éstas discutían de nuevo.

Durante medio año habían conseguido reunir a una estúpida espadachina, a una estúpida cocinera, a una estúpida ingeniera, una estúpida navegante y a una estúpida francotiradora.

-¡Kylian! ¿Quién tiene la razón? - escuchó que todas las mujeres lo miraban, deseando una respuesta.

-Todas.

-¿Eh?

-¡MALDICIÓN, SOIS TODAS TAN JODIDAMENTE MOLESTAS!

"¿¡Cómo diablos he acabado siendo pirata en una tripulación de sólo mujeres!? ¡Están todas locas!"

Era el único hombre de la tripulación, por lo que estar rodeado de mujeres era su día a día. Sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con chicas tan problemáticas.

Kylian tenía como referencia a Mina, su madre, la cual era una mujer extremadamente tranquila, por lo que lidiar con tantas niñas gritonas hacía que le explotase la cabeza. Ni siquiera Ikkaku era tan desagradable como esas niñatas.

-¡Oh vamos, no te enfades! - le dijo su capitana mientras lo abrazaba con los ojos llenos de corazones.

-Ah mierda - suspiró - Tan sólo quiero llegar ya.

Miró la Vivre Card de su padre.

Sí, él sabría cómo ayudarlo a salir de esa mierda de situación. Al fin y al cabo, tenía experiencia lidiando con Luffy durante años.

* * *

_-Varios meses más tarde-_

Trafalgar Law dormía plácidamente en la tripa de Bepo, hasta que escuchó que Shachi le gritaba.

-¡Capitán! ¡Un barco pirata se acerca a nuestro escondite!

-¿Huh? ¿Cómo es posible? Es isla es secreta y nadie conoce nuestra ubicación...

-¿Deberíamos atacarlos?

Tras pensárselo unos instantes, Law sonrió.

-No, escuchemos lo que quieran decirnos.

...

Luna salió corriendo del barco.

_"Escucha, mocosa - _Kylian le había dicho_ \- Esta Vivre Card nos llevará hasta uno de los Yonkos, así podremos encontrar con más facilidad a tu padre. Pero te advierto que ni se te ocurra salir corriendo por tu cuenta ¿Lo has entendido?"_

Tras recordar las palabras de su médico de abordo, Luna tragó saliva.

-Kylian va a enfadarse un montón, no debí haber salido corriendo...

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese seguir avanzando, se chocó contra alguien.

-¡Uy! ¡Perdona, yo...

Luna observó a probablemente el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida, y eso que probablemente superaba los 50 años.

-Dios...mío...

Sufrió un derrame nasal.

Escuchó que el hombre se reía.

"¡Tan guapo! ¡Que Dios te bendiga!"

Unos ojos dorados acompañados de una sonrisa maliciosa la ayudaron a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? No deberías estar aquí, es una isla con piratas~

Luna intentó reaccionar.

-¡Yo soy pirata! ¡Es más, soy la capitana de un barco!

El hombre levantó una ceja.

-¿Eres la capitana del barco que está atracado?

-¡Sí!

Luna miró de nuevo a ese hombre.

Ese cabello negro azulado, mueca burlona y ojeras marcadas por algún motivo le recordaba a su amado nakama.

-Mierda, mocosa ¿¡Cómo tengo que decírtelo!? - Luna escuchó que Kylian llegaba hasta ella - ¡Eres la capitana más estúpida del mundo!

-Kylian... - dijo el moreno de los ojos dorados.

La chica vio como ambos hombres se miraban.

-¿Os...os conocéis?

Kylian sonrió.

-Y tanto, es mi padre.

* * *

Tras el shock inicial, por fin la tripulación de los Piratas del Corazón y los de aquella chica comían y bebían con alegría.

-¡Jamás me habías dicho que eres el hijo de Trafalgar Law! - exclamó Luna mientras devoraba los pedazos de carne que le habían servido - ¡Es alucinante que tu padre sea un Yonko! ¡Y que sea tan guapo!

Kylian miró con desagrado a su capitana y la ignoró.

-...Y eso fue lo que pasó - terminó de contarle a su padre.

Law suspiró.

-Vaya, es horrible - tenía una expresión preocupada - Aún no han emitido tu recompensa, lo cual probablemente sea gracias a Hina-ya, pero en cuanto tu capitana haga algo, será demasiado tarde.

Ambos morenos miraron a la chica mientras ésta seguía devorando.

-Realmente es hija de Mugiwara-ya... Aunque jamás pensé que él sería capaz de utilizar lo que tiene entre las piernas...

-Boa Hancock lo habrá engañado, si no tampoco me lo explico.

Padre e hijo suspiraron.

-¿Y mamá? ¿Sigue de viaje con Sabo-san?

-No, está en la isla de al lado recogiendo unos suministros, ha sido una coincidencia que no la vieses. Llegará por la noche.

-Ya veo... ¡Ah mierda! ¡No hagas eso! - exclamó mientras miraba a su capitana.

Law miró bien a su hijo.

Ya no era el chico alegre y siniestro que era antes. Ahora tenía una personalidad mucho más arisca y una mirada un tanto inexpresiva como Mina. Si era por la guerra o por estar en prisión, eso ya no lo sabía.

-Jeje, ahora realmente se ve como tu hijo - bromeó Shachi.

-¿Perdona?

-¡Ahora tiene la misma personalidad que tú! ¡Sois como dos copias! - se rió.

El pirata observó a su hijo gritarle como loco a aquella chica de ojos azules mientras ésta se reía.

Era como verlo a él y a Mugiwara.

-Qué desagradable que ni mi descendencia pueda librarse de ese tipo tan molesto...

* * *

Luna se despertó de golpe y vio que todo el mundo a su alrededor seguía roncando bajo las estrellas.

-Mierda, me he dormido...

-¿Has dormido bien?~

-Bueno, el suelo es bastante duro, pero...

Volteó la cabeza y observó a una mujer que le sonreía.

"¡Es...hermosa...!"

Era una mujer que rondaría sus 40 años, pero se veía definitivamente como una modelo de pasarela. Tenía el pelo rosa, casi blanco, recogido en un moño bajo y un flequillo largo que le caía en mitad de la cara con unos mechones largos y ondulados a los lados.

Además de que tenía pestañas enormes, una sonrisa tranquila y unos hermosos ojos morados.

-Espera... yo he visto esos ojos antes...

Vio que le faltaba un brazo.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

La mujer se rió.

-No te preocupes, lo perdí cuando era joven - se miró la manga vacía - Aunque supongo que impresiona un poco a la vista aún...

-Oh... - la miró - ¿Quién eres?

Recibió un golpe ligero en la cabeza.

-¡Ouch!

-¿No es obvio? Es mi madre, mona tonta.

-¿La madre de Kylian? ¿¡Por qué toda tu familia es tan guapa!?

Kylian se puso la mano en la cara mientras Mina se reía.

-Mi hijo me ha dicho que eres su capitana - le dijo a Luna - Cuida bien de él~

-¡S-Sí!

Mina sonrió.

-Tu padre me ha contado lo que ha pasado - miró a su hijo - Te dije que no debiste ir ahí. Es un país problemático desde antes de la caída del Gobierno Mundial, ni siquiera los del Ejército Revolucionario íbamos por ahí.

Kylian desvió la mirada.

-Lo sé. Pero aún así no me arrepiento de haber ido - la miró de nuevo a los ojos - Cumplí mi deber como médico.

-Vaya, eso ha sido bastante genial~

-¡Ma-Mamá! - exclamó avergonzado.

Luna vio a su nakama interactuar con sus padres. A pesar de que Kylian tenía mal carácter casi siempre mientras viajaban, parecía mantener una buena relación con ellos.

-Es raro... - dijo en voz alta - Pensé que no iba a ser tan fácil...

-¿Pensaste que yo era el típico niño problemático y que iba a gritar cosas como "¡Te odio papá!" o algo por el estilo?

Luna se sonrojó.

-Tengo ya 26 años, hace tiempo que dejé de ser un niño.

-Aunque siempre fuiste un buen chico~

-Eskel era más tranquilo, eso desde luego - dijo Trafalgar Law

-¿Eskel?

-Es mi hermano mayor, vive en el North Blue.

-¡Oh! ¡Quiero conocerlo! - exclamó la chica.

-Bueno, podrás hacerlo, al fin y al cabo Mugiwara-ya está ahora mismo en el North Blue.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo es eso? - preguntó el joven.

-Él y su tripulación están investigando una de las leyendas que hay por ahí. Ya sabes cómo le gustan esas cosas a Mugiwara-ya - Law sacó un pedazo de papel y lo rompió por la mitad - Esta es su Vivre Card, no la pierdas.

Law se la entregó a la chica de ojos azules.

-Como pierdas lo que te ha dado mi padre, te tiro por la borda.

-¿¡Ehhhh!? ¡Eres tan malo conmigo!

* * *

Law y Mina se despidieron de su hijo, el cual zarpaba junto a su nueva tripulación en busca de Luffy.

-Ahhhh - Law suspiró - Pobre chico, él nunca quiso se pirata...

-Y pensar que cumplió con la tradición familiar...

-¿De qué tradición hablas?

-Ser un ex-presidiario fugado de Impel Down - sonrió contenta - Como Doffy y yo~

-¡No lo digas orgullosa! - el moreno sacó los dientes - ¡Una madre no debería estar orgullosa de que su hijo haya ido siquiera a la cárcel!

Mina se rió.

Law suspiró. No podía enfadarse con ella ni queriendo. La amaba demasiado, incluso a pesar de esa personalidad tan retorcida que ella tenía.

-Por cierto ¿Te vas a ir de nuevo? - le preguntó el moreno.

-No, creo que voy a retirarme. Sabo también lo ha estado pensando últimamente.

Law puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿Eso va enserio? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Pues quedarme contigo tontito ¿No es obvio? Supongo que tendré que avisarle a Bepo que me vaya ayudando...

Law se quedó en blanco.

-¿Law?

-Oh mierda, podré vivir con mi esposa después de los 50 años a pesar de que me casé a los 28... Pensé que me moriría sin saber qué se sentía.

Mina dejó caer una gota.

-Vivimos juntos durante 6 años seguidos cuando Kylian era pequeño.

-¡No lo digas como algo bueno! ¡He tenido mucha paciencia contigo!

-Lo sé. Y por eso te quiero~

Law se sonrojó.

-¿Hm? ¿Te sonrojas? Pero si tienes más de 50 años~

-¡C-Cállate!

-Ahora que lo pienso - cambió de tema para no seguir enfadando a Law - Esa chica parecía estar enamorada de Kylian~

-¿Hm? ¿Y qué?

-¿Si ellos dos se juntan, no significaría que tú y Mugiwara serías familia política?~ - bromeó con su marido.

Pero Law no le siguió la broma, sino que se quedó completamente paralizado.

_"Torao, ahora somos familia~. Mi n-a-k-a-m-a~"_ Imaginó a Luffy diciéndoselo.

Un enorme escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No había nada más desagradable en el mundo que ser llamado de esa forma por el estúpido de Luffy.

-OH, MIERDA.

-Law, era broma ¿Sabes? Él no parece interesado en ell...

Pero Law ya se había ido corriendo hacia la costa para gritarle a su hijo que, por lo que más quisiera, no lo castigase de aquella forma.

-¡KYLIAN!

* * *

**¿Menudo final tipo Boruto me he marcado, eh? Pero me da igual, soñar es gratis, y por algo esto es un fanfic! jajaja**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer todo este tiempo! Enserio, cuando veo la cantidad de gente que lo ha leído me emociono! Cuando escribes estas tonterías jamás piensas que realmente alguien las está leyendo, pero supongo que estaba bastante equivocada!**

**Mil gracias!**

**Pd: Siempre he pensado que, si por algún motivo, Luffy tuviese descendencia, sería el típico padre estúpido como Gin en HunterxHunter (abandono a mi hij /ni siquiera sé que existe) ¡Pero a sus hijos no les importaría porque serían igual se tontos que él! **

**Y tampoco me gusta ese cliché de que los hijos odien a sus padres porque no les prestan atención tipo Boruto, por eso le puse una buena relación al hijo inventado de Law. El pobre ya ha sufrido lo suficiente como para tener un hijo complicado!**

**Y que Mina no se hubiese quedado viviendo con Law al principio es porque detesto esos fics donde el OC al final acaba siendo parte de su tripulación. **

**Que uno sea el capitán y la otra parte sea subordinado es algo que está taaaaan explotado en esta comunidad que quería hacer algo diferente. Eso sí, ahora que son adultos igualmente vivirán juntos, pero Mina jamás será su subordinada jajaja**


End file.
